Los ojos del Demonio
by Gabrielle Kravinoff
Summary: Quería libertad… quería alejarse de él y salir de ese infierno… pero fue vendida al mismísimo demonio… tres hombres y un solo destino… uno la mantiene en el infierno, otro tal vez la saque y el otro… quiere hundirla más (Inspirada en el capitulo 15 de Jugarreta del Destino: Los demonio también tienen sentimientos).
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** La historia esta registra y protegida con derechos de autor en Copyrighted, ya que como dije antes pienso utilizar mis historias en concursos. Espero no tener embrollos de tipo jurídico con nadie, y si por alguna razón, ven una de mis historias publicada por otra persona, o en otra pagina, agradecería saberlo.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo I:** _Los ojos del demonio_

Observaba fijamente la cama. A pesar de que no podía ver absolutamente nada, por las cortinas que la rodeaban, no quitaba sus ojos del lugar.

Escuchaba gritos de dolor, al igual que unas voces de aliento. Y, sin poder evitarlo sus manos se cerraron con fuerza. A pesar de los varios meses que pasaron, no podía evitar recordar aquella pesadilla. Aquellos fatídicos dos meses en los cuales su vida había cambiado irremediablemente… aquellos malditos meses en los cuales la perdió, porque aunque sus gritos eran los que se escuchaban en la habitación, aquella no era su esposa… aquella no era Izayoi. Aquella mujer no era más que los pedazos que habían quedado de su esposa. Ella no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel día… todo por culpa de aquel maldito demonio.

 _Flash back_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaban encerrados. No sabía con exactitud, si solo habían pasado días, semanas o incluso meses, no estaba totalmente seguro.

Jalo nuevamente la cadena con que sus manos eran atadas a un gran madero, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de siempre. Miro hacia la cama y observo a su esposa, la cual estaba un poco más delgada que antes. Miro en brazos de ella a su pequeño hijo de escasos tres años, y finalmente las sabanas manchadas de sangre… la única prueba que quedaba de que de verdad su otro hijo alguna vez existió, o bueno casi, ya que el desgraciado que los mantenía encerrados los había golpeado a ambos, provocando que su esposa perdiera a el segundo hijo que esperaban.

El sonido que produjo la puerta al abrirse, lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Tensándose, cuando vio al hombre que entraba en la habitación.

-Les tengo una buena noticia… mañana llegaremos a nuestro destino y ustedes podrán irse. Bueno… después que encontremos lo que buscamos, los dejaremos en esa isla antes de irnos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba al otro hombre fijamente con sus ojos rojos –. Pero antes… -giro su vista hacia la mujer que permanecía en la cama atada por el tobillo. Camino hacia ella, y le quito el bebe que tenía en brazos, colocándolo después en el piso -. Los adultos tienen cosas que hacer - la mujer solo se encogió en una esquina de la cama, al sentir aquellos ojos mirándola fijamente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, o!…

-O, ¿qué Inu no?, no creo que estés en posición de amenazar –jalo a la mujer por el cabello y la acerco a él. Ella empezó a gemir por el dolor –. Ya veo porque te casaste con ella… es muy hermosa, tanto como una rosa. Pero ¿sabes que es más hermoso?… una rosa marchita

Por más que intento soltarse, no lo logró. Lo único que logró con el esfuerzo fue lastimar sus muñecas. A pesar de que grito y amenazo, no pudo evitar que sucediera. Solo escuchaba los gritos de su esposa al ser violada… solo escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, y observaba como aquel hombre destruía lo que el más amaba.

 _Fin flash back_

Una pequeña mano hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Miro a su lado, y sonrió al pequeño niño que permanecía en los brazos de una empleada.

-Lo siento señor, Inuyasha ha estado muy inquieto –dijo mientras intentaba sacar los mechones plata de la pequeña mano. El hombre intento decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el fuerte llanto de un bebe, no pudo evitar enojarse más, mientras que la mujer que permanecía a su lado se persignaba -. Nació… nació el demonio –dijo con temor, al ver como una mujer, un poco mayor, se acercaba a ellos con algo en brazos. A simple vista parecía un alma pura e inocente, pero al observarlo a los ojos… a esos ojos rojos como la sangre, que eran una marca de lo que en realidad era… esos ojos que lo identificaban como un demonio. Un demonio igual a aquel hombre.

-La señora está bien –dijo-. Señor, ¿qué hacemos con él bebe? –dijo con voz rasposa la mujer.

-Eso no es un bebe –dijo con una mirada llena de odio, mientras observaba a la mujer –. Llévenlo a los establos… solo ustedes dos saben de esto, y espero que nadie más se entere –dijo para después caminar hacia la cama. Al abrir la cortina sonrió, aunque estaba ida como desde aquel día, estaba bien y ahora que se había liberado de ese demonio pronto estaría mejor –. Pronto mejoraras… nos iremos y todo mejorara –dijo de forma suave, mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de la mujer que miraba a la nada con unos ojos totalmente vacíos.

* * *

 _1830… Veinte años después_

Sonrió al encontrar lo que desde hacía unos minutos había estado buscando. Giro la cabeza, y miro con una mueca de repulsión al anciano, que se encontraba acostado en la cama, antes de salir. Camino por el pasillo hasta la salida, donde la esperaba un carruaje.

Si dependiera de ella nunca volvería a aquella casa. Nunca volvería a estar cerca de ese hombre. Pero lamentablemente, por ahora no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo respiro hondo antes de bajarse, aliso delicadamente su vestido vino tinto, y acomodo los mechones que salían del recogido en que llevaba su cabello azabache.

-Señorita –dijo el hombre haciendo que ella se detuviera –. Dijo que la esperaría en el despacho

Ella simplemente asintió antes de seguir su camino por el pequeño pasillo. Al final de éste, se quedó de pie frente a una puerta, y la toco antes de entrar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –dijo el hombre visiblemente enojado, mientras se levantaba.

-No había encontrado nada –dijo de la forma seca que siempre utilizaba para hablar, mientras colocaba una pequeña bolsa en la mesa. El hombre se acercó, y después de meter la mano sonrió –Además, quien tendría que enojarse no deberías ser tú… a ti no te toca salir con esos viejos asquerosos –después de hablar, intento girarse, pero él la agarro por un brazo, jalándola hacia él.

-¿Estas enojada, Kikyo? –dijo en su oído mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo –. Porque no parece… ¿acaso nunca cambias de expresión?. Se me ha dificultado mucho aprender a conocerte –dijo mientras la empujaba hacia delante, haciendo que la parte superior de su cuerpo quedara arriba de la mesa. Bajo un poco la mano, y la metió por debajo del vestido de la chica –. Pero lo he hecho, así que no sé porque todavía tratas de engañarme –dijo para después sacar una pequeña bolsa igual a la anterior.

-No trato de engañarte, Bankotsu... solo pensé que al hacer prácticamente todo el trabajo merecida algo. Además, ¿no fue suficiente con lo que ese viejo te había dado antes? –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Sabes que nunca es suficiente…pero si te portas bien, tal vez sea la última vez –dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y subía su mano lentamente por su cintura, hasta posarla en su busto, pero ella se la aparto con brusquedad, y se levantó –. No entiendo porque me tratas así, si lo único que hago es quererte –dijo de forma suave, mientras trataba de acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero ella se apartó –. No te conviene comportarte así, todavía estoy pensando seriamente en si llevarte al burdel o no –sonrió-. Serias como ella…una puta. Mi puta –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, la cual ella ignoro –. Para que veas que a pesar de todo soy bueno contigo, mañana descansaras -ella no respondió, solo lo miro antes de salir.

Ella odiaba su vida, pero sobre todo lo odiaba a él. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en sus manos… por ahora.

Al entrar a su habitación retiro suavemente los guantes que hacían juego con el vestido. Soltó su cabello, y al estar frente al espejo se quitó el vestido, dejándolo caer al piso. De entre su corsé y senos, saco una bolsa un poco más pequeña que las demás. No tenía tantas monedas como las otras, pero al menos alcanzaba a sacar algo. Se arrodillo frente a la cama, y saco un pequeño cofre donde metió las monedas.

-Dentro de poco podre irme –dijo antes de meter nuevamente el cofre en su lugar. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, y al fin seria libre. Un toquido en la puerta, hizo que se levantara.

-Te estaba buscando –dijo la anciana al entrar a la habitación –. ¿Qué haces así?, pronto la cena estará lista.

-Estoy un poco cansada… creo que no voy a cenar

-Otra vez estas enojada con tu primo –ella negó con la cabeza, y se sentó frente al espejo, empezando a cepillaba su cabello –. Kikyo, tu primo nos quiere, y todo lo que hace, lo hace para que estemos bien. Debemos estar agradecidas con Bankotsu. Si no fuera por él estaríamos…

-Abuela estoy un poco cansada, ¿podrías por favor….? –dijo antes de acostarse en la cama, y cubrirse. La anciana dio un suspiro de resignación antes de salir. Después de que la anciana salió, se levantó, y le coloco seguro a la puerta. Todas las noches, desde que había crecido era lo mismo… él trataba de _dormir_ en la misma habitación que ella.

* * *

-Una señorita no utiliza armas –dijo a modo de reprimenda. Ella solo sonrió, y disparo hacia unos puntos marcados –. Deja eso, podrías lastimarte

-A veces es bueno saberlas usar –dijo sin despegar su mirada de los árboles, para después volver a disparar.

La anciana hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Esa niña jamás cambiaría. Se abanicó un poco, sabía lo que vendría -. Hija, hoy vienen tu madre y hermana –la chica la miro, antes de volver su mirada al frente, y disparar.

-Ella no es mi madre… te lo he dicho muchas veces. Que haya sido la esposa de mi padre no la convierte en eso –la anciana iba a hablar, pero llego su nieto.

-Podrías dejarnos un rato abuela, necesito hablar con la pequeña –ella solo frunció el ceño, mientras la anciana se levantaba, y le hacía señas para que se portara bien, después se alejó -. ¿Por qué le colocas seguro a la puerta?, sabes que no me gusta –dijo de forma enoja, mientras la agarraba fuertemente por el brazo –. Esta noche la dejaras abierta, ¿entendiste?

-No tengo porque hacerlo –dijo mientras se soltaba –Hago algunas de las cosas que me pides porque no tengo opción… pero te juro que el día que me toques será la primera y última vez, pri-mo –dijo de forma seria, arrastrando la última frase.

Él solo sonrió -. Eso es lo que más me encanta e inerva, ¿porque no puedes ser más sumisa? –dijo agarrándola más fuerte esta vez –. Tu eres mía, por ende puedo usar tu cuerpo si me da la gana… ¿entiendes? –dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta sentarse. Ella lo miraba igual que siempre… sin ninguna expresión. El bajo sus manos, para después empezar a alzar el vestido color amarillo, que era completamente cerrado hasta el cuello, no observándose ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero a él eso no le importaba… él la deseaba. La jalo más hacia él, mientras acariciaba sus piernas –. Siéntate –dijo de forma seria, mientras la jalaba más fuerte para que ella lo hiciera. Ella solo cerro los ojos, y se posó un poco sobre él, sin llegar a sentarse. Él trató de acercase lo suficiente a ella para besarla, pero sintió que algo hacia presión en sus partes, por lo cual bajo la mirada, y vio lo que la chica sostenía, y de lo cual no se había percatado -. No serias capaz… te esperaría la horca –ella solo lo miraba fijamente, mientras se colocaba totalmente recta, pero sin dejar de hacer presión.

-No me conoces. Además preferiría estar muerta antes de permitir que me toques… es la última vez que te lo advierto, la próxima quedaras imposibilitado de por vida -ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, ya que se dieron cuenta de que la anciana se acercaba.

-Hija aleja eso de tu primo –dijo un poco asustada la anciana, mientras observaba ahora el arma que apuntaba al pecho del chico que todavía permanecía sentado.

-Solo se la estoy entregando, él me la pidió

La anciana le quito el arma, y como si le quemara, la coloco en una pequeña mesa que allí estaba es hora de irnos a la Iglesia… ¿vienes con nosotras hijo?–dijo mientras le entregaba un manto color blanco a la chica.

-No puedo, pero la próxima estaré encantado de acompañarlas –dijo para después levantarse, y darle un beso a la anciana, se acercó a la chica, pero esta aparto la cara, pero aun así, él no se apartó noche dejaras la puerta sin seguro –dijo de forma baja para que solo ella escuchara, y después se marchó.

* * *

Después de salir de la iglesia, decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez, por lo cual lo disfrutaba como cuando era niña. Sentía tanto esa libertada que deseaba, esa que él le negaba.

-Hija recuerda que tenemos que regresar temprano, a tu primo no le gusta que nos tardemos –dijo un poco preocupada, mientras observaba a la chica, que aunque no sonreía, parecía estar feliz. Ella giro un poco para responderle, pero algo choco con ella haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Lo siento señorita –levanto la vista hacia el chico que le tendía una mano. No sabía si era porque con los únicos hombres, a excepción de su primo, con los que había tenido contacto eran viejos, que podrían ser su padre e incluso abuelos, pero este hombre le pareció el más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Se perdió en sus ojos. Unos ojos de un color que nunca había visto… dorados. Pero sentir no estaba permitido para ella. Miro la mano que él le tendía por unos segundos de forma seria, antes de levantarse ella sola con dificultad –. ¿Está bien? –él parecía preocupado, pero ella solo lo ignoraba, mientras arreglaba su vestido con ayuda de la anciana. Después de alisar un poco su vestido, agarro por una mano a la anciana e intento irse –. Espere… no he tenido el gusto de conocer su nombre

-Ni lo tendrá –dijo para después seguir caminando, pero él seguía detrás de ella.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho! –dijo un poco elevado, haciendo que ella se detuviera, pero no giro, solo lo vio sobre su hombro por unos segundos, y después retomo su marcha, mientras jalaba con ella a la anciana que parecía petrificada -. Fue un gusto –dijo esto último en un susurro, mientras seguía con la mirada a la chica, y sonreía. Al parecer le sacaría buen provecho a su estadía en ese lugar.

* * *

Inmediatamente llegaron de la Iglesia se fue directo a su habitación, lo que menos quería era verle nuevamente la cara a su primo. Se acostó en la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la pequeña manta de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo tocaba las sabanas, e inmediatamente pudo ver a unos ojos color dorado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ese hombre era muy apuesto. Quizás el más apuesto que conocería en toda su vida.

-Inuyasha –dijo en un pequeño susurro, pero después negó con la cabeza, y abrió los ojos. Ella no podía amar... ella tenía prohibido amar, por lo menos hasta que estuviera con Bankotsu. Ella no podía ver a otro hombre, o él…

-¡Hermana! –dijo mientras se lanzaba en la cama, haciendo que la otra chica se asustara –. ¿Porque traías esa cara?, ni siquiera te distes cuenta que estábamos allí

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no invadas mi espacio personal, ¿acaso no puedes tocar como las personas normales? –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba fijamente a la otra chica que sonreía.

-No entiendo porque siempre eres tan… Kikyo –dijo con un bufido de molestia, para después acomodarse en la cama –. ¿No puedes ser amable por una vez en tu vida?

–" _Tal vez porque soy ella, tonta_ " –pensó de forma fastidiosa. Su poca tranquilidad había acabado –Kagome, ¿puedes salir de mi habitación?, voy a cambiarme –dijo mientras se levantaba, sin ni siquiera ponerle atención, pero la aludida tampoco parecía ponerle atención. Como detestaba a su hermana.

-Sabes… nuestro primo me invito a ir con ustedes a una fiesta mañana –dijo de forma emocionada, llamando la atención de la otra chica que se giró hacia ella –. Nuestra madre acepto, y…

-No iras –dijo con su habitual inexpresión, pero mirando de forma enojada a su hermana.

-Bankotsu, me invito

-Pero a mí no me da la gana de ir contigo... eres una molestia –dijo acercándose a ella, para después agarrarla por un brazo, y levantarla –. Iras donde él, y te negaras

-No lo hare –dijo de forma enojada, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero la otra chica la apretó más, por lo cual levanto el rostro, y se asustó. A pesar de que a veces, cuando se dignaba a hablarle, la trataba de forma seca, nunca la había mirado de esa forma, de hecho ella nunca cambiaba esa mirada tan vacía que la caracterizaba. Ella sabía que a su hermana no le agradaba, nunca había entendido porque, si se suponía que deberían ser unidas, después de todo habían compartido el mismo vientre por nueve meses. Pero Kikyo, se empeñaba en que eso no fuera así –Her… hermana, me estás haciendo daño

-Créeme, puedo hacerte más del que piensas, así que iras, y te negaras –dijo de forma seria, para después soltarla. La otra chica solo se quedó observándola, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-"¿ _Por qué me odias?_ "-solo observaba como su hermana volvía a su habitual inexpresión, y después caminaba hasta un pequeño espejo, donde se sentó, y frente a éste empezó a cepillar su cabello. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse se levantó y salió de la habitación, tendría que arreglar cuentas con él.

* * *

Vio como la chica salía prácticamente corriendo de la habitación y sonrió, al parecer ya se había enterado, y solo le quedaba esperar. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, y momentos después paso lo que esperaba, ella estaba allí en la puerta de su habitación, con esa mirada tan altanera de siempre… como la deseaba.

-Creo que la suerte hoy me sonríe. Te tengo en mi habitación, solo hace falta tenerte en mi cama –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después empezar a caminar hacia ella.

-Deja las estupideces –dijo con desagrado, pero sin cambiar de expresión mientras se apartaba un poco para que él no la tocara.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo son –dijo acercando su mano esta vez a la mejilla de la chica, la acaricio suavemente, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. La miro directamente a los ojos, y aunque ella quería matarlo con la mirada sonrió, eso era lo que más hacia desearla. Roso suavemente sus labios a los de ella, como si tratara de grabarse la textura, y el sabor de estos. Pero como tantas veces no se conformó, y quiso probar más, por lo cual la pego a su cuerpo. Deseaba sentirla y amarla. Ella al sentir dicho movimiento se apartó, y se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-No vengo a discutir eso… solo quiero que no te acerques a ella. Deja en paz a Kagome, es la primera y última vez que te lo advierto –dijo para después salir de la habitación. El solo se quedó observando la entrada de su habitación mientras sonreía. Kagome y Kikyo, eran tan diferentes, aunque físicamente tenían cierto parecido, pero aun así, Kikyo era más hermosa y perfecta, solo había que verla, ella era como tener ese fuego entre las manos… ese que deseas controlar, pero que sabes que te acabara, o se acabaran en el proceso, pero aun así imposible de no desear controlar. Kagome, era todo lo contrario. Si tenía cierto carácter, pero no como el de ella… nunca podría compararse con ella.

-Bueno… igual esa tonta no serviría para hacer el trabajo

* * *

-Ya ni te dignas a saludar –dijo una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos cafés, la cual llevaba un vestido negro de mangas largas.

-Y, tú no te dignas a esperar, ya veo porque Kagome, es así –dijo de forma seca, mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño tocador, sentándose frente al espejo. La mujer solo observaba a la chica cepillarse el cabello, mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa niña jamás cambiaría.

-Tu hermana y yo nos quedaremos a vivir aquí unos meses, o tal vez más… así que espero que te lleves bien con ella. Tu primo la invito amablemente a un baile mañana

-Ya hable con ella, y no ira –la mujer iba a hablar, pero ella se giró, y la miro fijamente –. Si no quieres que ella se entere de la verdad no intentes obligarme a estar con ella. Ahora puedes salir… madre –dijo para después girarse nuevamente, y seguir cepillando su cabello, como si estuviera completamente sola en la habitación. La mujer hizo una mueca de enojo, y después salió.

* * *

Allí estaba, gastándose parte de lo que su _adorable_ prima había podido conseguir esta vez. Pero como tantas veces la suerte no parecía estar de su parte, y nuevamente, todo lo perdió.

Trato de salir del lugar sin ser visto, pero no pudo hacerlo, y ahora le debía a él. Miro a su alrededor y vio a un hombre que parecía estar golpeado salvajemente arrodillado en el piso. Miro a los otros hombres que sonreían sádicamente, pero la poca iluminación que tenía el lugar no le permitió ver le la cara al hombre que se encontraba sentado a unos metros frente a ellos.

-Bankotsu… ¿has escuchado que alguna vez me han engañado? –dijo mientras uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado le pasaba un arma, y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza –. Supongo que no, ¿sabes porque?…nadie vive para contarlo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después disparar al hombre que estaba al lado del aludido, y después volvió a apuntarle.

Realmente no tenía miedo, pero en sus planes no estaba el morir tan joven, así que jugo su última carta, la que siempre lo salvaba… ella.

-Tengo algo que le puede interesar… juguemos, usted y yo –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero el hombre que estaba detrás de él lo empujo nuevamente al piso, pero no le importo, había logrado lo que quería, llamar la atención del hombre, ya que había bajado el arma, y le hizo una seña para que continuara –. Tengo una joya... es única en su especie, no es como ninguna otra -lo miro con interés y después entrego el arma nuevamente al hombre que estaba a su lado –. Ella es la mujer más hermosa que existe en esta isla

-¿Ella?... una mujer, ¿para qué podría interesarme una?… puedo conseguir la que quiera, cuando quiera, y no me costaría tanto –dijo con un tono claramente de burla, mientras hacia una seña para que lo sacaran a él, y al cuerpo del otro hombre.

-Ella no es como ninguna… se lo aseguro –tenía que convencerlo o moriría… eso era seguro.

-Está bien, te daré una oportunidad. No tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo para después volverse a sentar -. Hakudoshi juega por mí –dijo, e inmediatamente un hombre albino camino hacia Bankotsu. Caminaron hasta una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, las cartas fueron repartidas por un hombre fornido. Jugaron y él perdió.

-Al parecer me he ganado una noche de placer… con una joya única –dijo con burla –. ¿Cuándo recibiré mi premio?, y mis muchachos también –dijo para después levantarse, y caminar hacia Bankotsu. Quien, lo primero que pudo distinguir en la oscuridad, fueron unos ojos de un color extraño… unos ojos de color rojo, que al mirarlos parecían mostrar la mismísima muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola... ha pasado mucho, espero aun se acuerden de mi. Como dije antes, la historia nació porque a una lectora, le entristeció una escena en otra de mis historias, y dijo: Deberías escribir un Naraku-Kikyo. Tengan cuidado con lo que piden muaja.

Estoy editando, corrigiendo algunos horrores ortográficos, y agregando cositas, que si bien no afectan la trama, creo que ayuda a leerla y comprenderla mejor. Si se me escapa uno que otro error, discúlpenme.

Quiero agradecer a **Karesta**. Tus consejos y correcciones me ayudaron mucho... creo que he mejorado un poquito. Gracias por todo, y seguir mi alocada imaginación. Quien tiene que agradecer soy yo, me ayudaste más de lo que crees, y siempre las tendré... espero se "lea mejor".

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	2. Chapter 2: La entrada al fondo del infie

**Capitulo II:** _La entrada al fondo del infierno_

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido odiado… incluso antes de nacer, todos lo odiaban.

Cuando tuvo conciencia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor entendió por qué, era un demonio. O, eso era lo que decían de él. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, a excepción de aquella entrometida mujer que ayudo a traerlo al mundo se le acercaba… todos lo odiaban, pero sobre todo sentían temor hacia él. Pero eso a él no le importaba, porque él también los odiaba, y esas miradas de miedo que observaba en sus ojos le agradaba. Odiaba a todos los que en aquella hacienda habitaban, sobre todo al bastardo de Inu no y a su hijo, ellos eran a los que más detestaba.

Cuando cumplió siete años, la vio por primera vez. En ese momento no supo quién era ella, pero después lo entendió. Sin entender por qué, esa noche fue encerrado nuevamente en los establos, todo porque ella era tan débil y patética, que había entrado en crisis al mirarlo. Después de eso ellos se fueron y, lo dejaron en aquel frio y oscuro lugar, alimentando cada vez más el odio que sentía por esa familia y que a pesar de su edad, sabía que no solo los consumirá a ellos… también a él.

Al cumplir los doce años decidió que tenía que salir de allí y que ellos tenían que pagar. Para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, había una sola persona que podía ayudarlo, y aunque odiaba al mal nacido lo busco. En todo ese tiempo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y para lo cual al parecer había nacido… robar y estafar. Duro cerca de dos años buscándolo, pero lo encontró, y aunque odiaba aceptarlo era como él. Su sangre podrida venia de él.

-Entonces… eres mi hijo –dijo mientras observaba fijamente con sus ojos rojos al jovencito que permanecía sin camisa y con la mirada en el piso –. Pareces una niña, te vez tan delicado y muy afeminado –dijo de forma burlona, mientras daba una señal para que el hombre que tenía al chico lo arrastrara hasta él. La mujer intento evitar que lo llevaran hasta aquel hombre, pero fue sujetada -. ¿Qué puta es tu madre? –

El jovencito levanto el rostro hacia él, dejando ver esos ojos que también lo identificaban como lo que eran… hombres sin sentimientos, o como comúnmente los llamaban, demonios. El hombre sonrió, a pesar de su inocente apariencia, solo bastaba verlo a los ojos para saber quién era… uno más, uno igual que él, que se había escapado del mismísimo infierno y se negaba a volver. Era su hijo. El color de sus ojos y la gran marca, de nacimiento, en forma de araña que abarcaba casi la totalidad de su espalda, lo identificaban como hijo de ese hombre. Lo identificaban como… un demonio.

-La única que no pudiste volver a tener… Izayoi –dijo con una pequeña risilla lasciva. El hombre abrió un poco los ojos, y después de unos segundos sonrió, a hora todo tenía sentido, sus rasgos eran tan delicados y parecidos a los de ella, a excepción del cabello del chico que eran ondulados como los de él.

-Cómo olvidarla… –dijo mientras se relamía los labios, y bajaba sin ningún disimulo una de sus manos a su entrepierna. Sin que se diera cuenta el chico hizo una mueca de repulsión. Ese hombre era de los que fácilmente se podían dejar llevar por una estúpida mujer, cosa que fácilmente podía perjudicarlo en algunas situaciones. Era tan débil en ese sentido, por lo cual negó mentalmente, él no era como ese hombre… el jamás se mostraría tan débil ante y por una mujer –. ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo después de hacer una seña para que lo soltaran.

-Demonio… así me llaman todos en casa del bastardo y no me molesta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, después de todo el bastardo que tenía enfrente podía servirle de mucho, aunque le repugnara lo débil que podía ser carnalmente.

-Entonces eres igual a mí –el chico solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Él era mejor. Jamás tendría una debilitad tan estúpida –. No puedes cambiar las cosas… nuestra sangre es maldita. Nosotros nacemos defectuosos… solo disfrutamos con el sufrimiento de los demás. Soy así y estoy seguro de que tú también… Naraku –el jovencito hizo una mueca de confusión ante esto último –. Naraku... eres un demonio y como tal te llamaras

Así fue que obtuvo su "nombre", ese bastardo lo bautizo.

Estuvo a su lado, y cada una de las cosas que hacían le agradaba, sobre todo el sufrimiento que provocaban.

Al paso del tiempo confirmo que ese bastardo tenía una gran debilidad por las mujeres y nuevamente le pareció tan patético.

-Si vuelves a tocar a una de mis mujeres te rebanare sin importar que se has mi hijo. ¡Entendiste! –dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos rojos con furia en el jovencito de quince años, manteniéndolo pegado a la pared, con una daga en su garganta, después de encontrarlo teniendo relaciones sexuales con, la que hasta ese día había sido, su mujer, y a la cual ni si quiera había dudado en matarla. Pero eso no le importo, después de todo estaba podrido como el malnacido que le toco por padre. A todas y cada una de las mujeres de su padre deseo, y a cada una de ellas poseyó. Pero no por el hecho de que las mujeres tan bien fueran su debilidad, solo disfrutaba demostrar que él era mejor que ese hombre, y podía obtener lo que a él le diera en gana. Después de todo aquellas personas tenían razón, él era un demonio... un demonio que odio al hombre que le había dado la vida, y al cual fue a la primera persona que deseo matar y así lo hizo.

-Al menos debo agradecer todo lo que me ayudo a conseguir el malnacido de Onigumo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre, que alguna vez fue su padre, totalmente ensangrentado en el piso. Esa fue la primera vez que se ensucio las manos. Con tan solo diecisiete años lo mato e hizo lo que quería, apoderarse de su poder y de todos sus negocios.

Los años siguieron pasando y, aunque solo tenía veintidós años y era un joven de frágil apariencia con rasgos delicados, ya era uno de los hombres más temidos en su mundo, aunque su frágil aparecía no demostraban lo que era, solo bastaba con mirar esos profundos ojos rojos… solo bastaba mirar los ojos del demonio.

No acostumbraba a ensuciarse las manos con alimañas, pero esa noche decidió encargarse personalmente del malnacido que había intentado robarle, y del que le debía hasta su vida, o eso le había dicho uno de sus hombres de confianza.

-Señor ya los trajimos, el otro se llama Bankotsu Shichinintai. Si quiere puedo encargarme de ellos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sádica.

Normalmente no se ocupaba de tonterías. Para esas pequeñeces estaban sus subordinados, especialmente Hakudoshi, el cual era casi tan sádico como él. Pero ese día necesitaba desestresarse y liberar la ira que sentía por haberse enterado esa mañana que posiblemente aquel imbécil estaba allí.

 _Flash back_

-Señor me informaron que ayer vieron paseando por la isla a un hombre de características peculiares…

-Y ¿porque tendría que interesarme? –dijo para después beber de la copa que tenía en una de sus manos –. Solo tiene que importarte quien saque o meta cualquier tipo de mercancía, principalmente alcohol

-Señor, este hombre es especial… al parecer es un Taisho, el más joven –el otro solo dejo la copa a medio camino, para después de mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente, esperando escuchar que era una equivocación, tomar toda la bebida de un solo trago –. Al parecer Inuyasha Taisho, está aquí

-¿Qué vino a buscar ese malnacido?

-Todavía no lo sabemos, pero ya estamos en eso

-He de suponer que ya colocaste a alguien que lo vigilara e investigara para confirmas que sea él –el otro solo asintió –. Puedes retirarte, y no olvides mantenerme informado –el aludido hizo una reverencia y salió –." _Al parecer nuevamente te cruzas en mi camino Inuyasha_ " –dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente la copa, la cual cedió ante la fuerza del agarre. Abrió la mano, y los pedazos de vidrio manchados con sangre cayeron.

Años atrás, se había propuesto algo, y después de tantos años no lo había olvidado, destruir y aniquilar a los Taisho. Y, al parecer el imbécil de Inuyasha venia hacia él, facilitándole las cosas.

 _Fin Flash back_

-No, esta vez me encargare personalmente –el solo asintió, para después salir de la habitación. Naraku, se quedó un rato a solas, y después de ojear nuevamente unos papeles salió. Entro a la habitación, y se sentó en el lugar donde siempre lo hacía, desde donde podía observar perfectamente las torturas que le realizaban a los que consideraba sus enemigos, o simplemente tuvieran una deuda con él. Después de unos minutos, sus hombres llevaron a un hombre que suplicaba por su vida, y al cual golpearon ante una mirada de complacencia de su jefe, hasta que él los detuvo y éstos lo arrodillaron frente a él. A los pocos segundos la puerta nuevamente se abrió, y él sonrió al ver al hombre que llevaban sus subalternos. Sería divertido ver esa mirada desafiante que aquel hombre llevaba, mirándolo a él con miedo y de forma suplicante.

-Bankotsu… ¿has escuchado que alguna vez me han traicionado? –dijo mientras uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado le pasaba un arma y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza. Disfrutaba ver el miedo en los ojos de las personas antes de matarlas –Supongo que no, ¿sabes por qué?…nadie vive para contarlo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después disparar al hombre que estaba al lado del aludido, y después volvió a apuntarle. Estaba decidido a jugar con ese hombre un poco más, no tanto como quería, pero lo haría. Pero algo le extraño… en aquellos ojos no veía miedo, seguían igual que al principio. Sonrió. Eso lo hacía más divertido.

-Tengo algo que le puede interesar… juguemos, usted y yo –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero el hombre que estaba detrás de él lo empujo nuevamente al piso. Pero no le importo, había logrado lo que quería, llamar la atención del hombre, ya que había bajado el arma, y le hizo una seña para que continuara –. Tengo una joya… es única en su especie, no es como ninguna otra -lo miro con interés, y después entrego el arma nuevamente al hombre que estaba a su lado –. Ella es la mujer más hermosa que existe en esta isla

-¿Ella?... ¿una mujer?. ¿Para qué podría interesarme una?… puedo conseguir la que quiera, cuando quiera y no me costaría tanto –dijo de forma burlona, mientras hacia una seña para que lo sacaran a él y al cuerpo del otro hombre. Solo le había dado la oportunidad de hablar para ver que estupidez le propondría para que le perdonara la vida. Pero ¿una mujer?, que gran estupidez, él no era como el bastardo de Onigumo. Se levantó, ya se había aburrido y sabía que Hakudoshi si lo torturaría como era debido.

-Ella no es como ninguna… se lo aseguro –se detuvo. Tal vez sería divertido ver que tan patético era, ver que tanto estaba dispuesto arrogar por su vida.

-Está bien, te daré una oportunidad… no tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo para después volverse a sentar -. Hakudoshi juega por mí –dijo e inmediatamente un chico albino camino hacia Bankotsu. Se dirigieron hacia una pequeña mesa, y las cartas fueron repartidas por un hombre fornido. Jugaron y Bankotsu perdió.

-Al parecer me he ganado una noche de placer con una… _joya única_ –dijo de forma burlona –. ¿Cuándo recibiré mi premio, y mis muchachos también? –dijo para después levantarse y caminar hacia el chico, que lo primero que distinguió en la oscuridad, fueron unos ojos de color extraño… unos ojos de color rojo, que al mirarlos parecían mostrar la misma muerte.

* * *

Se levantó un poco fastidiada. Ahora no solo tendría que aguantar a su hermana todo el santo día, sino que además, le tocaba dormir con ella. Miro a su lado, y resoplo con molestia. Bueno al menos había que ver el lado positivo, así Bankotsu no se atrevería a entrar a su habitación. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la otra chica, su hermana "gemela", o "melliza" como las llamarían en este caso, pero lo que nadie, o bueno casi nadie sabía, incluyendo a su fastidiosa hermana, era que ellas en realidad no habían nacido de la misma mujer. Salió de la habitación, y camino por el pequeño pasillo, mientras levantaba el camisón, blanco de mangas largas que la tapaba desde el cuello hasta la totalidad de sus pies, para caminar más rápido sin que le estorbara.

-¿Adónde vas tan temprano hija y en esas fachas?

-Tengo un poco de hambre -fue lo uno que dijo, mientras seguía caminando, siendo seguida por la anciana. Llegaron a la cocina, y se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que allí se encontraba, mientras la anciana empezaba a cocinar.

-Supongo que no te agrado el hecho de tener que compartir tu habitación con Kagome

-¿Por qué no ocupo la otra habitación? –dijo de forma fastidiosa, mientras recibía una pequeña taza con chocolate.

-Porque tu madre la utiliza, y pensamos que era mejor que ustedes durmieran juntas

-Te he dicho que ella no es mi madre –dijo de forma seca, mientras se levantaba sin siquiera terminar la bebida.

La anciana se sentó mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida que también se había servido. Tenía tres nietos, Bankotsu era hijo de una hija suya que había muerto cuando él nació, y del cual tuvo que cuidar después de que su padre también falleciera. Kagome y Kikyo, muchos creían que ellas eran hermanas nacidas de la misma mujer, pero solo tres personas sabían que eso no era así. La viuda de su hijo era la madre de Kagome, pero la de Kikyo era… una prostituta. Tomo nuevamente un sorbo de la bebida y cerró los ojos, ya había pasado diecisiete largos años, pero aun la recordaba claramente.

 _Flash back_

Miro de forma fría a las mujeres que la observaban como si ellas fueran superiores. Tal vez sus ropas estaban sucias y su liso cabello azabache estaba un poco desordenado, además de sucio, pero todo era culpa de ese maldito bebe. Si tan solo lo hubiese abortado, seguramente ahora no fuera despreciada en su trabajo.

-Así que… estas embarazada –dijo la mujer mayor. Ella rodo los ojos y después miro a la mujer más joven, era un poco mayor que ella, y también estaba embarazada –. Mi hijo ya nos había informado de ese "problema", lamentablemente tuvo que salir de viaje, pero dijo que querías que él se hiciera cargo

-Es lo justo… por culpa de _esto_ , hace meses no trabajo -dijo mientras se señalaba el vientre de forma despectiva.

-Si no hubieses querido amarrar a Mi esposo no estarías en estas –dijo de forma enojada, mientras en su rostro había una mueca de repulsión. Todavía no podía creer que su esposo se hubiese revolcado con una mujer así. Si, él le había dicho que solo fue una vez, y estaba un poco pasado de tragos, pero una mujer así daba asco –. Además, no estamos seguros de que ese niño sea de mi esposo, puede ser de cualquiera de los hombres de esta isla… inclusive de un extranjero

-No me importa lo que ustedes piensen -dijo de forma seria, sacando a relucir esa arrogancia y porte que la caracterizaban, inclusive en esas fachas -. Solos se los diré una vez… si no me va a ver en cuanto regrese todos sabrán quien es el respetable abogado Higurashi… él ya sabe dónde encontrarme –dijo antes de girarse e irse. Tal vez había sido una ilusa al pensar que un bebe podría sacarla de esa vida que tanto odiaba, pero ya eso no importaba, tenía que deshacerse de el y sabía que su silencio valía oro… al igual que eso que llevaba adentro.

Dos semanas después, con solo horas de diferencia nacieron dos niñas. Una nació primero, en una casa donde todos la esperaban, la otra nació en una casa, si así se podía llamar a ese lugar que estaba casi en ruinas e infestado por ratas.

-Así que tuve que amenazarte nuevamente para que te dignaras a venir –dijo mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad de la pequeña cama con sabanas que alguna vez fueron blancas.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el hombre mientras se cubría la nariz con un pañuelo, y miraba a su alrededor con desagrado.

Camino con la actitud arrogante que la caracterizaba. No importa en qué condiciones se encontrara, jamás demostraría ser inferior que nadie, mucho menos frente a alguien, que aunque solo fue una vez, lo tuvo a sus pies.

-Ya lo sabes… no he podido trabajar, y me ha tocado pedir limosna los últimos cinco meses –dijo con una mueca de desagrado, por tener que rebajarse tanto. Se inclinó un poco y agarro un canasto que estaba al lado de la cama –. Nació ayer, es una niña… dame dinero y llévatela

Él iba a replicar, ¿cómo se iba a hacer cargo de algo que no era su responsabilidad?. Aceptaba que se había acostado una vez con ella, pero ese bebe podía ser de cualquiera. Pero al ver la cabecita con mechones azabaches y su carita, sonrió. Se parecía a su pequeña hija Kagome. Saco una pequeña bolsita de tela y se la dio, mientras agarraba la canasta.

-Se parece a mi hija –la chica solo lo ignoro -. ¿No te importa?… nunca la veras

-¿Qué vida le puedo ofrecerle yo?...solo es un estorbo –fue lo único que dijo, para después empezar a revisar las monedas de oro, mientras aquel hombre y su hija salían para siempre de su vida.

La familia Higurashi acordó que dirían a todos que tuvieron gemelas. Pero aunque todos lo creyeron, y trataron de llevar una vida normal, la mujer nunca pudo perdonar la infidelidad de su esposo y menos con esa niña recordándoselo. Quiso quererla como hija, pero jamás lo logro, por lo cual después de la muerte de su esposo, la envió a vivir con su suegra, y ella se fue a Tokio con su hija de diez años.

 _Fin flash back_

Kikyo tenía cierto parecido con su hijo, pero más se parecía a aquella jovencita y eso era lo que la distinguía de Kagome. Su carácter e inclusive en su mirada, eran iguales a los de aquella chica.

-¿Qué habrá sido de ella? –dijo en un pequeño susurro, para después volver a tomar de la bebida.

* * *

Había llegado en la madrugada. Hubiese querido _visitar_ a suprima, pero recordó que antes de salir su abuela le había comentado que su tía y prima se quedarían por una larga temporada, y esta última compartiría habitación con Kikyo. Como le había fastidiado la idea, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y asentir. Sintió abrirse la puerta del pequeño estudio y se giró.

-¿Qué necesitas? –dijo de forma suave, pero al mismo tiempo seca.

-Tienes un trabajo esta noche –dijo de forma seria, lo cual extraño mucho a la chica –. Iras a ver a alguien esta noche

-No lo haré

-Kikyo, no es un favor lo que te estoy pidiendo… ¿entiendes? –dijo de forma un poco más seria, mientras se acercaba a ella –. Esta noche te llevare ante alguien y espero que colabores

-No lo voy a hacer… la última vez uno de esos viejos intento besarme y tocarme –dijo de forma seca, mientras trataba de girarse, pero él la agarro por el brazo. Ella miro su brazo y después lo miro a él. Él dio un suspiro cansado y la soltó

-Perdí la casa, y creí que la podía recuperar ayer, pero casi me matan. Prometerle eso era la única forma… –ella se separó un poco de él, mientras apretaba las manos en puño, pero su cara seguía igual que siempre, sin ninguna expresión -. Entiende, si no lo haces él no nos devolverá la casa… ¿acaso quieres que cuando la abuela se entere enferme?, además no es viejo como los demás… prometo que será la última vez. A pesar de que no me creas a mí tampoco me agrada que esos viejos intenten tocarte, pero no hay otra forma –dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, pero esta aparto la mano con brusquedad –. No dejare que te toque, harás lo mismo que con los demás e inmediatamente saldrás de allí –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y lo colocaba dentro del pequeño escote de la chica -. Yo te estaré esperando a fuera… prometo que todo estará bien

* * *

-Así que es cierto que está aquí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba por la ventana. Había jurado acabar con esos bastardos y el muy idiota llegaba a facilitarle las cosas.

-Mis contactos me informaron que llego hace menos de una semana –dijo el albino, mientras miraba con una sonrisa sádica a su jefe –. Si quiere puedo encargarme de él

-No estaría mal… pero no sería divertido –dijo para después girarse –. Por ahora solo vigílalo, después te indicare lo que debes hacer Hakudoshi –el aludido solo movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y salió. Él se levantó, y camino hacia la mesa, agarrando el vaso que había en ella, para después tomar. Después de unos segundos sintió la puerta abrirse, y dirigió la mirada en dirección ésta, sabiendo quien era la única persona que se atrevía a interrumpirlo de esa forma.

-Supongo que como siempre estabas escuchando mis conversaciones –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba con molestia a la anciana que tenía al frente, preguntándose nuevamente porque demonios la tenía allí.

-Hitomi, por favor...

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así… me desagrada –dijo con una mueca de repulsión. Ese era el nombre que le iban a colocar a su segundo hijo los Taisho, de eso se había enterado, y como nadie se vio interesado en colocarle uno, a la decrepita anciana que había ayudado a traerlo al mundo, no le pareció otro mejor nombre para colocarle a él que ese.

La anciana pareció no ponerle atención, ya que estaba acostumbrada a él.

-¿Es cierto que él está aquí? –él no respondió, solo volvió a beber de su vaso –. Por favor, no te le acerques, él no…

–Kaede, solo te lo advertiré una vez… no te metas en esto, o ya ni de estorbo me servirás, ahora sal, no estoy de humor para soportarte –dijo de forma suave, pero en sus ojos se notaba que lo dicho antes no era una amenaza… solo un aviso, después de decir eso, se sentó en la silla, y saco de una de las gavetas del escritorio unos papeles, la anciana suspiro y salió, esperando que ese capricho se le pasara pronto y se olvidara de ellos, de los Taisho.

* * *

Aprovecho que todos estaban ocupados, para salir a escondidas de la casa. A pesar de que su abuela le decía que para una señorita era peligroso caminar sola por la parte boscosa de la isla, a ella no le importaba, necesitaba estar sola, y tranquilizarse. Nada sucedería esa noche, sería como las otras veces… eso era lo que trataba de repetirse, pero por alguna razón no podía tranquilizarse, algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente.

-Una señorita tan bonita no debería estar sola en este lugar –ella se sobresaltó un poco, y después giro sorprendiéndose

-¡Tú! –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero casi inmediatamente recobro su compostura –. ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?… ¿eres un acosador Inuyasha? –dijo de forma seca, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Creí que no habías puesto atención cuando dije mi nombre –ella paro, pero no se giró –. ¿Vas a decirme el tuyo?

-Vete

-Después de seguirte, ¿crees que te dejare sola? –ella giro, y él empezó a reír nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Que bestia era, ahora ella sí que tendría razones para alejarlo, a metros había sonado como un acosador –. Yo… veras… pues… no soy un acosador… solo… me… preocupe –dijo de forma nerviosa –. Estabas sola, y venias hacia aquí, inclusive pasaste a mi lado y no te diste cuenta

-Aléjate, no me conoces –sí, no lo podía negar, había sentido algo extraño y que nunca en su vida había sentido, cuando ese hombre le dijo que se había preocupado por ella. Por eso tenía que alejarlo, él le atraía de cierta forma, ella lo sabía… por eso tenía que alejarlo, ella no podía enamorase, todavía.

-¿Te iras a tu casa? –ella no contesto, solo empezó a caminar –. Entonces no te dejare hasta que lo hagas –dijo de forma seria mientras caminaba detrás de ella. No sabía porque lo hacía, o bueno si lo sabía, ella le había gustado desde que la había visto –." _El amor a primera vista existe_?"- si así era, él irremediablemente se había enamorado, o si no existía de seguir buscándola se enamoraría de esa chiquilla, que era un par de años menor que él.

-Kikyo Higurashi –dijo sin siquiera voltearse, pero deteniéndose para esperarlo, mientras que en su rostro se había formado una pequeña sonrisa, la cual ni ella misma noto. Tal vez eso era lo que la tenía ansiosa, tal vez ese hombre era lo que el destino quería mostrarle… al hombre que tal vez podría sacarla de ese infierno.

* * *

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, mientras observaba que nadie viniera por el pequeño pasillo, para después agarrar su vestido, y empezar a caminar, lo más rápido que podía, a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se había tardado más de lo previsto con Inuyasha, el cual no la dejo venir hasta que le prometiera que se volverían a ver en ese lugar, y ya casi era hora de alistarse para ir a hacer su _trabajo_ , por lo cual Bankotsu debía estar enojado, pero a ella eso no le importaba, ya que había pasado una de las mejores tardes de su vida. Toco su pecho, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ¿eso era lo que se sentía cuando una persona te atrae?.

-¿Dónde estabas?... ya es muy tarde. Tuve que mentirles a todos por tu ausencia, les dije que estabas un poco indispuesta –dijo de forma preocupada, la aludida solo abrió los ojos -. Bankotsu, te está buscando, dijo que tenías que comer porque en media hora se irían

-Kagome, me asustaste… creí que eras la abuela –dijo sentándose en el pequeño tocador y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en este.

-¿Dónde estabas?... ¿porque entraste suspirando?, ¿estabas con un chico? –dijo de forma seria, su hermana no podía tener un novio a escondidas, ella era muy joven, además era una chica decente.

\- Kagome, deja de hacer tantas preguntas ¿sí?... ahora sal por favor, voy a bañarme –dijo mientras se soltaba el cabello.

-Está bien, pero… Kikyo, no salgas sola, sabes que una señorita decente no puede hacerlo –dijo un poco preocupada, Kikyo solo puso una cara de fastidio y se levantó hacia el pequeño baño que se encontraba en la habitación.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?, acaso encontraste a la mujer que según tú, es la más hermosa que existe en todo el planeta –dijo de forma burlona, mientras observaba al otro hombre.

-Si la encontré, y pase toda la tarde con ella. No solo es hermosa, también es muy inteligente… creo que ella es la indicada –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?, tal vez la conozco

-Kikyo Higurashi –dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta se desapareció al ver la cara de su amigo –. ¿Qué sucede Miroku?… ¿la conoces?

\- No… pero he escuchado cosas. Dicen que en efecto es muy hermosa, pero… -se calló sin saber que decirle, había escuchado tantas cosas que arruinaban la reputación de aquella chica.

-¿Pero qué? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El otro empezó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que escucho un grito con su nombre y suspiro aliviado.

-Sango, me necesita –dijo de forma nerviosa, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Él se quedó en la habitación mirando por la ventana, mientras se preguntaba que le había querido decir el cobarde de Miroku y no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

-" _Creo que mañana le preguntare sobre su vida_ " –dijo para después darse la vuelta. Había pasado tan a gusto toda la tarde con ella, que se le había olvidado lo que iba a hacer antes de empezar a seguirla, pero ya era tarde, tal vez lo haría mañana antes de verla.

* * *

Agarro del tocador la pequeña botellita, y la metió en su pecho, para después salir de su habitación. Camino hasta la salida donde se encontró a su abuela, y al lado de un carruaje, a su primo.

-Estas muy hermosa hija –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la anciana, mientras acomodaba algunos mechones que salían del recogido que llevaba la chica. Llevaba un vestido de color coral de manga corta, que llevaba una tela de encaje blanco que cubría sus hombros y caía hasta debajo de su pecho, éste dejaba ver su cuello y parte de su pecho. Aunque no mostrara nada de sus senos. Odiaba esos vestidos que Bankotsu le compraba para esas ocasiones, ya que se sentía desnuda –. Kikyo, ¿por qué no invitas a tu hermana?, ella estaba un poco triste porque no querías que fuera

-No trates de convencerme, ella jamás ira con nosotros a una fiesta… es muy fastidiosa y todavía no tiene edad –dijo de forma suave, pero seria, haciendo que la anciana sonriera.

-Tienen la misma edad, además tú vas a fiestas con tu primo desde los quince

-No quise decir eso… ella es una inmadura, así que no voy a cuidar a una "niña" en una fiesta como esa –dijo de forma fastidiosa, antes de girarse y subir en el carruaje.

-Estas más hermosa –dijo mientras besaba el guante de su mano. Ella solo lo ignoro, y miro por la pequeña ventana del carruaje, nada arruinaría ese día y mañana se vería con él.

* * *

Llegaron a una casa muy grande que quedaba a las afuera del poblado de la isla, de hecho se podría decir que era una mansión. Un hombre de cabello largo atado a una coleta alta le abrió la puerta, ella bajo esperando a que su primo hiciera lo mismo, pero este no lo hizo, por lo cual se giró a míralo de forma confundida, él siempre le presentaba los "clientes", ya fuera en uno de los bailes a los que asistían a veces, o en la casa de uno de los ancianos que ya había realizado un trato con él.

-Todo estará bien, recuérdalo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que ella fuera, prácticamente, jalada por el hombre hacia la mansión.

Caminaron por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta en el fondo. Ella solo observaba y memorizaba, tenía que hacerlo para poder salir. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, el hombre toco antes de entrar.

-Señor, Bankotsu trajo a la chica –dijo después de hacer una reverencia.

-Puedes retirarte Byakuya, después los llamare –ella solo escucho la voz, ya que no había entrado a la habitación. El hombre hizo otra reverencia y salió, para después empujarla adentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

La habitación era grande e iluminada por varias lámparas, estaba decorada mayoritariamente en colores negro y morado, tenía algunos cuadros, que al parecer eran muy costosos, pero había algo que le extraño y no parecía ir en un lugar tan elegante, pero al mismo tiempo tétrico y escalofriante, en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana había un jarrón con flores negras, moradas y blancas -. Así que tú eres la joya única –dijo con marcada burla. Ella giro, encontrándose con un hombre, o bueno un chico, el cual parecía ser menor que su primo, tal vez tendría 21 o 22, puede que 23, pero igual eso a ella no le importaba. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados, sentado en un sofá, y sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y ella se sorprendió, pero mantuvo su fría expresión, vio unos ojos que no solo eran extraños por el color, si no más específicamente por su mirada… solo se observaba odio. Parecía la mirada de un demonio –. ¿Acaso no hablas?… Bankotsu, no me dijo que eras muda –dijo para después colocar la copa en una pequeña mesa y levantarse, caminando hacia ella.

-No lo soy, solo…

-¿Te doy miedo? –dijo interrumpiéndola, mientras le agarraba la barbilla. No podía negarlo, el malnacido no había mentido, pero por alguna razón ella no le agradaba, lo cual era extraño, tal vez era esa mirada altanera, que parecía desafiarlo, pero a la vez era tan vacía, o esa cara sin ninguna expresión. No sabía con exactitud que era, pero algo en ella no le agrada, por lo cual la soltó –. Respóndeme

-No veo por qué tendría que temerle… es simplemente un hombre más –no pudo evitar soltar una risilla de burla, eso era lo que le desagrada, en tan poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que ella no era como las demás.

-Sírveme un trago, pero de whisky y a ti también, ahora vuelvo –dijo para después salir, no perdería el tiempo con ella. Además de desagradable, parecía la clase de mujer que no era capaz de provocar nada en un hombre, tal vez se divertiría al ver su cara de terror cuando él se la entregara antes a sus "muchachos".

Ella respiro aliviada. No podía creerlo, las cosas saldrían más fáciles de lo que ella había pensado. Saldría de esa casa en menos de lo que había creído. Camino hacia la pequeña mesa donde antes el chico había dejado la copa y sirvió en dos vasos, saco de su busto el pequeño frasco, y echo en la bebida un poco del líquido.

Se devolvió, tal vez debería jugar con ella antes de dársela a ellos, después de todo si era muy hermosa. Se había quedado en la puerta al observar que ella metía su mano en su busto y sacaba algo. Sonrió. Los imbéciles creían que podían engañarlo tan fácil. Por ser tan ilusos los mataría con sus propias manos. Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió más, ahora si sería divertido jugar con ella, y los mataría después, mientras el bastardo de su primo observaba como todos sus hombres se divertían con la chica.

Ella camino hacia la ventana, mirando por ésta, mientras acariciaba suavemente las flores. Pronto saldría de ahí. Todo saldría igual que siempre, o eso era lo que ella quería creer. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se percató cuando él entro, y cambio de lugar los vasos, pero no agarro ninguno, después se acercó a ella de forma silenciosa.

-Y ¿mi trago? –dijo muy cerca de su oído. Ella se tensó un poco, y se apartó, para después caminar hacia la pequeña mesa y, agarrar los vasos y posteriormente entregarle uno a él. Él tomo de su vaso y ella para que no sospechara hizo lo mismo –. Sabes… por curiosidad perdí mucho dinero, eres tan… insípida –no acostumbraba a tomarse todo el vaso, pero si no se entretenía en algo terminaría insultándolo, o peor aún, golpeándolo y sabía que eso podría arruinar sus planes. No la enojaba el hecho de que prácticamente le dijera fea, lo que en realidad le molesto fue la forma tan despectiva en que lo dijo, referente a si era fea o no, no conocía a muchas chicas de su edad, pero estaba segura que alguna gracia debía tener, o su primo no la acosaría tanto.

Mientras bebía del vaso, miraba directamente a sus ojos, observando en ellos una mirada de odio y burla, después de unos segundos de que se tomó todo lo que había en el vaso, éste cayó al piso y todo le empezó a dar vueltas -. ¿Qué me hizo? –dijo mientras trataba de agarrarse en algo, pero como no había nada cerca cayó al piso. Él se acercó a ella mientras daba risotadas burlonas, y ella trataba de levantarse, pero era inútil –. ¿Qué me hizo? –él la agarro por un brazo y la levanto, jalando su cuerpo tambaleante.

-Nada… solo tomaste lo que querías ofrecerme –dijo para después pegarla a su cuerpo, mientras intentaba besarla, pero ella con movimientos un poco torpes lo aparto –. Recuerda que eres mía por una noche… puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, pero… -acerco su boca a la de ella, y después levanto la mirada, observando esos ojos que trataban de mantenerse abiertos, a pesar de que les era casi imposible –. No me gustas –dijo para después soltarla bruscamente, haciendo que ella cayera en la cama. Ella intento levantarse, pero no podía, solo podía ver como él la miraba con burla y se acercaba a ella.

-No… no quiero –fue lo único que salió de su boca. Había caído como una tonta -. " _Bankotsu… lo prometiste_ "

–Solo porque creíste que era tan estúpido, tendré sexo contigo hasta que me aburra y después vendrán mis "muchachos". Esta noche te divertirás… así que desnúdate –dijo mientras se abría la camisa negra.

Ella intento bajarse de la cama, pero esta vez su cuerpo cayó al piso. Lo último que vio fue la camisa de él caer al lado de ella, para después sentir un fuerte jalón y nada más... sus ojos solo se cerraron, sin saber que esa noche se abriría para ella la primera entrada al fondo del infierno.

* * *

Ese día se levantó temprano. No había podido dormir después de que su hermana llego del baile al que había ido con su primo. Había llegado en la madrugada, y aunque no lo hacía de forma fuerte ella lloraba. Hubiese querido hablarle, y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero la conocía, se hubiese sentido peor si supiera que ella escucho todos aquellos pequeños gemidos ahogados que tanto trato de ocultar.

 _Flash back_

En la oscuridad sintió que alguien entraba en el pequeño baño. Por el ruido de agua cayendo, supuso que su hermana se estaba bañando, cosa que aunque le pareció extraña no le sorprendió, pero lo que si la sorprendió fue escuchar los pequeños sollozos ahogados. Se sentó en la cama, con la intención de levantarse, pero casi inmediatamente se arrepintió, si su hermana sabía que ella la había escuchado llorar, se sentiría peor…

-Si tan solo… confiaras en mí –dijo en un pequeño susurro lastimero. Siempre quería ayudarla, y deseaba que fueran las hermanas que siempre había querido que fueran, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si su hermana nunca confiaba en ella. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no supo cuánto tiempo es tuvo sentada en la misma posición, solo al sentir la puerta abrirse volvió a acostarse. Sintió cuando la chica se acostó, y aunque los sollozos eran casi inaudibles, ella los escuchaba. Trato de evitarlo… pero su boca se abrió.

-¿Estas… bien? –dijo de forma baja e inmediatamente en la habitación reino el completo silencio –. Kikyo, ¿qué tienes?

-Nada, solo estoy un poco indispuesta –dijo de forma seria, pero la voz sonaba un poco ronca por haber llorado.

-Pero…

-Kagome, deja de ser molesta… me duele la cabeza…todo está bien, vuelve a dormir –la aludida se enojó un poco, como detestaba esa actitud de su hermana. ¿Por qué siempre quería hacerse la fuerte?, y no aceptaba que era una simple chica que a veces también necesitaba ayuda. Le iba a responder, pero recordó los sollozos, y los pequeños gemidos lastimeros que su hermana había tratado de ocultar, por lo cual sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron. Cerro los ojos, y antes de arrepentirse extendió su brazo hacia el cuerpo de su hermana, la otra chica al sentir el contacto se tensó un poco, y levanto una de sus manos para apartar el brazo de su hermana, pero por alguna razón que no entendió no lo hizo, solo coloco su mano sobre la de su hermana, mientras trataba de evitar llorar… tal vez por esa noche, ella también necesitaba sentir ese abrazo.

-Yo sé que todo está bien ahora… todo estará bien

 _Fin flash back_

Respiro profundo, mientras salía por la puerta trasera de la casa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a desobedecer a su abuela, y mucho menos a su madre, pero quería intentar animar a su hermana, y sabía que solo un lugar lo hacía… un claro qué había en el pequeño bosque que quedaba detrás de su casa. Allí había un gran árbol, rodeado de flores y frente a un lago, ese era el lugar a donde iban con su padre cuando eran niñas, y también era el lugar donde crecían las flores favoritas de su hermana. Entro al bosque, no sabía que tanto había cambiado, pero tenía la esperanza de que aquellas flores todavía crecieran allí. Después de algunos minutos sonrió cuando diviso el lugar, y apresuro el paso mientras buscaba con la mirada las flores. Había varios tipos de flores, pero no las que ella quería. Suspiro de forma decepcionada, pero al mirar a la orilla del lago sonrió, allí estaban las flores favoritas de Kikyo, y a pesar de que la orilla del lago estaba un poco empinada, no le importo, solo quería que su hermana sonriera. Bajo lentamente un poco, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos.

-" _Ya casi_ " –estiro un poco más el brazo, pero perdió el equilibrio, y rodó hasta el lago. Si, tenía que reconocer que había sido una mala idea, estando la superficie un poco inclinada y su vestido no le ayudaba en nada.

Estaba un poco enojado, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y Kikyo no había llegado. Quería irse, pero las ganas de verla no se lo permitían. Cerró los ojos de forma cansada, pero los abrió al escuchar un grito, y después un pequeño ruido. Le dio la vuelta al árbol, y sonrió al ver a la chica que permanecía sentada en el lago, pero inmediatamente recordó que por lo que había escuchado, lo más probable es que hubiese caído. Temiendo que se hubiese lastimado, corrió hasta el lago, y le estiro la mano a la chica que permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

-Creí que no…-se calló al ver el rostro de la chica. Era extraño, se parecía mucho a Kikyo, de hecho desde lejos no se podrían diferenciar, pero si se les miraba de cerca, y detenidamente se podía apreciar que el rostro de esta chica era un poquito más redondo que el de Kikyo, y su piel era un poco más oscura. Pero lo que más las diferenciaba eran los ojos… eran del mismo color, pero su mirada… no sabía explicarlo, pero eran diferentes. La chica solo lo miraba con curiosidad, sin atreverse a tomar la mano que le ofrecían –." _Debe ser familiar de ella_ "…Creo que necesitas ayuda –ella no le dijo nada, por lo cual él la agarro por un brazo, intento subir con ella la pequeña pendiente, pero un quejido hizo que se detuvieran –. ¿Estás bien? –dijo mirando de forma curiosa a la chica.

-Creo que me doble el tobillo

Él se quedó observándola por unos segundos, para después sacar de su bota una daga envuelta en un pañuelo. Ella abrió los ojos e intento retroceder, pero por el vestido y el dolor, volvió a caer al agua. Él se quedó observándola unos segundos sin entender porque había reaccionado así. Decidiendo no darle mucha importancia, se agacho un poco, y con la daga intento romper el vestido.

¡Dios!, ¿por qué había salido sola?. Por desobediente iba a perder lo único que siempre debía cuidar hasta que el indicado para ser su esposo apareciera… iba a perder su virtud. Miro al hombre, sabía que llevaba las de perder en ese momento, pero no se lo pondría fácil, respiro profundo, y lo agarro por una pierna e hizo que cayera al agua –. ¡Pervertido!. ¡No… no se acerque o gritare! –él frunció el ceño, mientras ella intentaba retroceder todavía sentada.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –dijo de forma enojada y el ceño fruncido, mientras se levantaba –. Solo quería ayudarte… no puedes caminar y tu vestido pesa mucho, se me dificultaría cargarte –ella se ruborizo. Está bien, tenía que aceptarlo, si era un poco tonta, pero ¿quién no reaccionaria así al ver a un extraño intentando hacer eso? –. Además, deja de ser tonta, ¿acaso crees que yo soy un violador de niñas feas?… no te hagas ilusiones, no estoy desesperado –dijo con una expresión de burla, y al mismo tiempo de superioridad. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora quería golpearlo, apretó fuertemente sus manos en puño, como se atrevía el muy idiota. Aprovechando que parecía estar distraída, él se agacho nuevamente y empezó acortar el vestido, sacándola de sus pensamientos, por lo cual ella coló sus manos para que él no siguiera cortando.

-E-Es… vergonzoso, y no es apropiado –dijo un poco sonrojada, aunque tuviera que quedarse allí hasta que el dolor en su tobillo pasara, jamás permitiría que un extraño la viera casi desnuda.

-Sí, pero es necesario, además prometo no ver… no me interesa ver a niñas feas desnudas –dijo esto último de forma burlona, haciendo que ella lo mirara mal –. " _Así mira como ella_ "… ¿entonces? –ella no dijo nada, por lo cual le entrego la daga –. Haz lo tú –dijo para después empezar a quitarse la camisa blanca que llevaba, haciendo que ella se sonrojo más, y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué…?, ¿¡qué crees que haces!? –dijo de forma enojada, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Solo vio la camisa frente a su rostro, y lo miro. Él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te cubrirás con ella

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió, para después subir a su espalda un poco sonrojada. Sabía que estaba mal ir a la casa de un extraño en esas fachas, pero era preferible a que su familia la viera así. En todo el camino él trato de conversar con ella, pero ella por lo nerviosa que estaba solo respondía monosílabos, mientras trataba de no tocar la piel de él, cosa que era imposible al ir sin camisa, por lo cual agarraba los hombros de él con la punta de sus dedos.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una casa un poco más pequeña que la de ella, por lo cual se extrañó, ya que a pesar de que el chico iba vestido de manera informal y sencilla, podía notar que sus ropas eran finas. Cuando entraron la sentó en una silla, mientras ella intentaba cubrirse lo más que podía con la camisa, ya que él la miraba. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza, para después alejarse por un pequeño pasillo, y después de un rato volvió, ella lo miro sin entender cuando le ofrecía algo que parecía ser un vestido.

-Te enfermaras si no te quitas los restos del vestido –ella frunció el ceño –. No es de ninguna chica que lo haya olvidado… es de la esposa de mi amigo, el dueño de este lugar –dijo de forma cansada, imaginando lo que la chica pensaba. ¿Acaso tenia cara de pervertido y mujeriego?, bueno igual era un hombre, y no tendría nada de malo que le hicieran ese tipo de visitas, las cuales no podría recibir aunque quisiera, si no quería que la esposa de su amigo lo dejara, literalmente, imposibilitado para el resto de su vida. Ella un poco apenada agarro el vestido, y sin previo aviso él la tomo de forma nupcial, mientras ella se movía bruscamente al darse cuenta a donde la llevaba.

-¿A-A donde me llevas?... no…-se calló al ver como él se detenía, y la miraba fijamente, y por primera vez desde su encuentro lo miro con atención. Era un hombre muy apuesto, y sus ojos… el color de sus ojos al igual que el de su cabello era verdaderamente hermoso, sobre todo el de sus ojos… los cuales no podría mirarlos sin perderse en ellos por el resto de su vida. Al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Solo quiero que te cambies de ropa, y allá no puedes –dijo para después mirarla con atención –. Será mejor que te cambies, estas un poco roja… seguro te va a dar calentura –dijo para después bajarla cuidadosamente, y salir de la pequeña habitación.

Al quedarse sola miro a su alrededor, y noto que la decoración era por así decirlo, más fina que en el resto de la casa, decoración que hubiese querido y podido seguir observando si no hubiese sentido un poco de frio, por lo cual decidió quitarse lo que llevaba, y colocarse el vestido que él le había dado. Era un modelo más sencillo, en comparación a los que ella utilizaba, pero muy bonito. Era de color rosa claro, con flores bordadas, y dejaba un poco al descubierto los hombros. Después de colocárselo, se soltó el cabello para que se le secara, el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura. Después de estar lista camino con un poco de dificultad hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Vaya… y yo que creí que eras una niña fea. Tengo que reconocer que te ves mejor así –dijo mientras observaba con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, que no sabía si enojarse, o sonrojarse por lo que él había dicho –. Inuyasha Taisho –ella lo miro sin entender, pero después sonrió, al comprender que se estaba presentando.

-Kagome Higurashi

-" _Entonces son hermanas_ " –quería preguntarle a la chica por Kikyo, pero no quería que la familia de ella mal interpretara su relación, ya que sabía que no era bien visto que una chica estuviera sola en el bosque con un hombre, y no quería que pensaran mal de él, sonrió un poco al pensar eso, apenas la había visto dos veces y ya le preocupaba eso.

Después de cambiarse él de ropa, la acerco hasta la casa de ella, ya que ella se negó en todo el camino a que la llevara hasta allá.

-Espero volver a verte Kagome –ella solo vio como él se alejaba y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

-Yo también… Inuyasha –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en un pequeño susurro, pero después abrió los ojos más de lo normal –. ¡Las flores!... que tonta –suspiro de forma cansada, y con un poco de dificultad regreso a su casa, después de todo en esas condiciones se le dificultaría volver sola al lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Espero me extrañaran!. Gracias a quienes aun me recordaban, especialmente a:

 **Erza** (Gracias. Espero que todavía tengas paciencia de sobra jaja... y me recuerdes)

 **Rijeayko** (Que bien que no te dio nada, ya mi conciencia esta muy dañada para agregar algo más. Gracias por los nombres, me gustaron varios, si no me decido por uno, lo someteré a votación. ¡Una loca!, ¡que miedo!... va, eres de las mías jaja. Vaya, alguien me stalkeo y ansiaba ganar jaja. No jamás coloque que me llamaba Isabel, eso rompió mi corazón -llora en un rincón-. Si, cada vez que leo encuentro favoritos, pero leo de todo. Si, Marvel, DC e Image comic -si, elegir es muy complicado. Flash, es mi favorito de DC -en cada una tengo favoritos-, Sergei, es un villano de Marvel -me agrada su perseverancia-, falto el genero que me gusta escuchar, y por su puesto que me encanta el anime... jaja bromeo. Pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda... háblame en general sobre quienes, y sobre que quieres la escena -creo tener una leve sospecha jaja-... gracias por la paciencia)

 **Karesta** (respondido anterior cap)

 **Lady Seijuro** (Creo que casi mato a varias jaja... lo siento. Gracias por la paciencia)

 **Guest** (Pronto hablare sobre la historia)

 **7373** (Ya casi... cuando termine de editar, termino el capitulo -el pc...-)

 **Karina** (Si, hace meses no te leía. Creí que me habías abandonado... gracias por la paciencia)

 **NEKO** (Lo siento, no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza, soy muy cruel muaja muaja... pronto daré noticias sobre Demonios... gracias por la paciencia)

 **Kyori Deemo**

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

 _07/08/17_


	3. Chapter 3: El trato con el demonio

**Capitulo III:** _El trato con el demonio_

Respiro profundo y se levantó de la cama. Desde que había llegado del "baile" no había podido dormir, y a pesar de que no quería llorar, lo había hecho inmediatamente entro en su habitación, ya que no recordaba que su hermana ahora dormía con ella. Pero a pesar de creer estar sola, intento reprimir su llanto, ese hombre no merecía que ella llorara por él. Ella era fuerte, y a pesar de que había perdido lo único que su primo no le había podido quitar, no tenía por qué llorar… ella no podía llorar, o eso era lo que trataba de repetirse, mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, tratando de borrar el rastro que pudiese quedar de ese ser en su cuerpo.

Cuando escucho la voz de Kagome se calló, queriendo aparentar que todo estaba bien, y cuando ella la abrazo quiso apartarla, pero no fue capaz, por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, y haber decidido que debía ser fuerte, necesito un abrazo… un abrazo de, aunque no lo demostrara, la persona que más quería, y la quería en el mundo… su hermana "gemela".

 _Flash back_

Fue sacada por el hombre que la había llevado hasta aquella habitación. Miraba al frente con esos ojos que parecían estar más vacíos que de costumbre. Ya la vida la había acabado totalmente, ya no le quedaba nada porque seguir… lo único de lo cual se sentía orgullosa y representaba su libertad, ya que su primo no se lo habia podido quitar, ya no existía. Aunque se percató de que su primo no la esperaba, y era otro carruaje en que la había enviado, no le importo, ella solo quería dormir… dormir y nunca más despertar. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, que ni si quiera supo cuánto tiempo duro el viaje, solo se bajó cuando prácticamente fue obligada a hacerlo.

Al entrar camino de forma lenta en la oscuridad, hasta que llego a su habitación y allí aunque no quería hacerlo, se derrumbó. Su fuerte coraza de orgullo, desde que la había levanto, por primera vez se destruyó.

 _Fin de flash back_

Camino hacia el espejo, y se observó. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sin querer llorar más se limpió las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, y se levantó. Ella siempre se reponía porque era fuerte y siempre seria así.

Se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba ir al único lugar donde se sentiría bien, y tal vez terminaría de curar sus penas… el bosque. Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta e igual si lo hacían no le importaba, solo pensaba en salir.

-¿Por qué no viniste?, estuve esperándote –escucho una voz un poco molesta.

-" _Inuyasha_ " –ni siquiera recordaba su cita en ese lugar, la verdad ni siquiera se acordaba de él. Se giró lentamente, pero no le hablo, aunque lo odiaba admitir, quería llorar… quería que él la abrazara, y llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran. Él solo la observaba. Estaba un poco molesto porque ella había roto su promesa de ir el día anterior, pero al ver su mirada triste, su molestia se esfumo, y sin pensarlo intento acercarse, pero ella se alejó –. Lo siento… estaba un poco indispuesta, pero ya estoy bien –dijo para después volver a su semblante serio, por lo cual él sonrió… esa era Kikyo.

-Tengo que confesarte que me moleste… verdaderamente quería verte –dijo de forma suave, mientras le sonreía. Ella solo miro hacia un lado, y dio un pequeño suspiro, a pesar de que no era una experta en esos temas, al convivir con su primo, aprendió a reconocer cuando un hombre pretendía algo que iba más allá de la amistad, y a pesar de que Inuyasha era el primer hombre que al conocerla no la trataba como una mercancía, ella no podía, y menos ahora que no era ni siquiera digna de un hombre "respetable", mucho menos de él.

-Inuyasha, creo que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, no es apropiado –dijo de forma seria, haciendo que la sonrisa del chico desapareciera.

Sabía que lo era, pero las ganas de verla cada vez eran superiores a él.

-Lo sé, y siento incomodarte, pero desde que te vi por primera vez… me gustaste –dijo de forma seria, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Intento tocar su mejilla, pero ella le detuvo la mano, mientras internamente rogaba para que no siguiera.

-No es apropiado –quería ser fría con él, pero por alguna razón que no entendía no podía. Pero sabía que si aceptaba escucharlo, lo condenaría, y él no se lo merecía. Solo con mirarlo a los ojos sabía que él no se merecía una mujer como ella. Una mujer que había perdido toda decencia, incluso su virtud.

-Kikyo, tú de verdad me gustas, no solo porque eres hermosa… sí, tengo que reconocer que eso fue lo primero que me atrajo, pero ese día que hablamos… -acerco su mano al ver que ella disminuía el agarre, empezando a acariciar su mejilla –. No sé cómo explicarlo… nunca me había pasado, pero enamorarme de ti se está volviendo tan fácil, y no tengo ganas de resistirme.

-Es mejor que olvides esas tonterías –dijo de forma seria. ¿Por qué él le hacia las cosas tan difíciles? –. Tienes que alejarte de mí… yo… yo no soy digna de ti, yo perd… -se calló al ver como él se inclinaba, y colocaba sus frentes juntas.

-No me importa… no me importa si no eres de una familia adinerada –dijo de forma suave creyendo que a eso se refería la chica, ya que él le había comentado algunas cosas de su vida –. No me importa lo que digan las personas acerca de tu familia, es más ni siquiera quiero saberlo, porque de verdad quiero estar contigo –le sonrió, y aparto un poco su frente, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba a esos ojos que parecían querer cobijarla. Él acerco nuevamente su rostro al de ella, de forma lenta, por si ella quería alejarse. Ella quería apartarlo, sabía que debía apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Su primo a veces la besaba, y aunque a ella no le gustaba, tampoco le desagradaba, pero esto era diferente… ese sonido proveniente de su pecho se lo indicaba –. Sería tan fácil enamorarme de ti –dijo de forma suave, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, para después volver a besarla.

-" _Que interesante_ " –pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba escondido en los arbustos a la pareja, para luego irse sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

-Supongo que estas aquí porque descubriste algo que me interesa –dijo de espaldas sin mirar al hombre que permanecía de pie frente al escritorio.

-En efecto… Inuyasha, se frecuenta con una mujer, y por lo que he observado es su pareja

-No le veo lo interesante, eso era de esperarse –dijo de forma fastidiada. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo escuchar como el imbécil ese se revolcaba con una estúpida mujer. Levanto la mano para indicarle al hombre que saliera, pero este al ver el movimiento hablo.

-Señor, lo interesante no es que estuviera con una mujer, si no quien era la mujer… era Kikyo Higurashi

-¿Y? –dijo para después girarse. No acostumbraba a recordar nombres que para él no representaran importancia, y mucho menos si era el de una mujer, sin importar que esta hubiese sido una de sus amantes, nunca recordaba los nombres –. ¿Qué cosa interesante tiene esa mujer Byakuya?

-Es la chica que estuvo aquí la otra noche… la prima de Bankotsu Shichinintai

Sonrió. Así que ese era el nombre de esa insoportable niña. Ahora todo tenía sentido, esa era la razón por la cual no la soportaba… por ser la mujer del imbécil de Inuyasha, ella le desagradaba. Su sonrisa se amplió más. Ese bastardo seguramente no sabía la clase de _trabajo_ que realizaba su mujercita.

\- Puedes retirarte –el aludido solo hizo una reverencia, y se marchó. Él camino hacia su escritorio, y agarro la copa de vino que allí se encontraba, mientras por primera vez en su vida recordaba a una mujer, aquella mujer que con solo su presencia le causaba repulsión –. " _Kikyo_ "

 _Flash back_

Se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba, y la levanto a ella de un solo tirón. La tiro a la cama, y se posiciono arriba de ella, observando fijamente su rostro mientras bajaba sin ningún cuidado la manga de su vestido. Se acercó un poco al rostro de ella para besarlo. Nunca lo hacía con ninguna de esas mujerzuelas, pero quería que ella sintiera su presencia en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quería que su olor se quedara en ella, pero se detuvo, no sentía ganas. O, mejor dicho su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ella le desagradaba, además, se sumaba el hecho de que ella estaba dormida. Él era un monstruo que le encantaba ver el sufrimiento y miedo en los ojos de las personas, le gustaba destruir todo lo que considerara patético, mientras veía el odio y miedo reflejado en los ojos de quien doblegaba… todo eso lo disfrutaba, pero había algo que jamás disfrutaría, y que destruiría totalmente su ego… obligar a una insignificante mujer a estar con él. Eso sería como rogarle "amor" y él era Naraku. Era mil veces mejor que el bastardo de Onigumo. Él no necesitaba hacer eso para tener a una estúpida mujer. Él podía tener a la que quisiera y cuando quisiera, y a ella no la quería tener, o por lo menos no de esa forma. Él no necesitaba obligar a ninguna mujer. Nunca se rebajaría, ya que ellas eran las que tenían que arrastrarse por él. Se levantó, y camino hacia el sofá, agarrando nuevamente la copa de vino que no había terminado. No la tomaría, pero tampoco tenía que decirle a ella que no lo habia hecho. Después de observarla por unos segundos, y terminar de beber de la copa, se levantó, y salió de la habitación, ya era hora de arreglar cuentas con el imbécil de Bankotsu.

Se removió un poco, sintiendo los parpados pesados, pero necesitaba, y quería abrirlos, por lo cual después de realizar un poco de esfuerzo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Trato de levantar la cabeza, pero no podía, ya que la sentía también pesada, resignándose únicamente a mirar con dificultad a su alrededor, sin saber dónde estaba exactamente.

-Al fin despertaste… ya me estaba aburriendo y hastiando ver tu cara. Quiero que te largues –ella levanto la cabeza con un poco de dificultad, allí estaba él, sin camisa y sin zapatos, sus pantalones parecían estar desabrochados. El ritmo de su respiración aumento, al igual que el de su corazón, sintiendo además, un ligero escalofrió, y con un poco de temor bajo la mirada a su cuerpo. No estaba desnuda, pero sus hombros y piernas estaban descubiertos, mientras que su vestido estaba en algunos lugares desgarrado. Sin poderlo evitar palideció más de lo que era, y sintió ganas de vomitar… él… ese hombre la había… violado. Quería llorar y gritar, pero ella nunca lo haría frente a alguien, y menos frente a ese hombre. Con un poco de dificultad se sentó en la cama, tratando de cubrirse con la sabana. Tenía que salir de allí –. Antes de irte agarras las monedas que están en la mesa… no fue la gran cosa, de hecho no sentí absolutamente nada, fue como estar con una muerta, eres la peor mujer con la que he estado… siento que perdí mi tiempo contigo. Sabes hasta asco me dio tocarte… pero soy muy generoso –dijo esto último con marcada burla, observándola fijamente, pero internamente estaba enojado, ¿acaso esa mujer no cambiaba de expresión en ningún momento?, ¿acaso nunca se enojaba?.

Ella apretó la sabana que cubría parte de su cuerpo. Ese hombre no solo le había quitado lo que tanto se había asegurado de cuidar de Bankotsu, sino que además, la humillaba y trataba como a una prostituta. Le hubiese gustado matarlo con sus propias manos, pero tratar de hacerlo no serviría de nada, todavía no se sentía bien, y ya había perdido todo. Se levantó sin mirarlo, solo quería salir de allí y tratar de olvidar, eso era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Antes de que pudiese arreglarse, él se levantó y salió, después de algunos minutos envió a Byakuya para que se la llevara.

 _Fin flash back_

–" _Kikyo… me divertiré tanto con ustedes_ " –miraba al vacío, con unos ojos que parecían dos llamas infernales, y su rostro era adornado por una pequeña sonrisa que le helaría la sangre hasta al mismísimo demonio, si es que así se podía llamar a otro ser que no fuera él. Ya lo había decidido, no mataría a Inuyasha, o por lo menos no hasta que él deseara estar muerto, y ella era la primera cosa que le quitaría antes de hacerle desear la muerte.

* * *

Toco suavemente sus labios, ¿sería posible que él pudiera sacarla de ese infierno?. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero después de todo lo que le había sucedido, quería aferrarse a algo. Quería creer que todavía podía conseguir su libertad, y algo le decía que él la ayudaría a conseguirla.

-" _Inuyasha_ " –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ya no le importaba nada, si a él no le importaba su pasado, a ella tampoco. Estaba decidido, ella olvidaría todo y trataría de ser feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Se giró al sentir que alguien abría la puerta, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando fue agarrada fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡Él te toco! –dijo de forma seria y enojada, la sola idea de que un hombre que no fuera él hubiese puesto sus asquerosas manos en un cuerpo que desde su nacimiento le pertenecía, le hacía hervir la sangre. Había recibido una golpiza, y a pesar de que casi lo mataron no le importo, solo quería saber que le había hecho a ella, y pensar en que él la había tocado le dolía… le dolía más que todos los golpes que le dieron –. ¡Respóndeme!... ese desgraciado se atrevió a… -apretó más el agarre.

Ella permanecía con su habitual inexpresión, no solo le dolía el brazo, quería gritarle, y decirle todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho por su culpa, pero no lo haría, no porque le preocupara lo que hiciera su primo con aquel hombre, aunque dudaba que con tanta guardia pudiera siquiera tocarlo, pero tampoco debía subestimarlo. No lo diría porque eso complicaría su vida, él sería capaz de utilizar eso para tenerla, y su familia para evitar el escándalo, tal vez no lo impediría a pesar de los lazos sanguíneos que los unían.

-Ese hombre solo me dejo claro que además de ser una estúpida por tratar de engañarlo, nunca me tocaría porque no le agrado. Solo se burló de mi antes de sacarme casi a rastras de su casa, y decirme que tu llevarías la peor parte –él relajo sus facciones y la abrazo.

-No sabes cuánto miedo sentí al pensar que él hubiese podido tocarte... tú solo serás mía… solo mía, y cualquier hombre que te toque lo matare, sin importar que muera en el intento

* * *

Miraba para todas partes mientras caminaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despistada?. Se había perdido cuando caminaba por el centro con su madre, y todo por entretenerse con todas las cosas que veía, cosas que a pesar de ser sencillas, eran completamente sorprendentes. Trataba de caminar por todo el tumulto de personas, tratando de esquivarlas sin ninguna suerte, pero aun así estaba tan concentrada en esa tarea, que al sentir un jalón hacia atrás, no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito escapara de su boca. Trato de soltarse, pero le era imposible, solo era arrastrada, por alguien a quien ni siquiera podía observar bien por todas las personas que allí se encontraban. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tenía que calmarse, y nuevamente tratar de soltarse o gritar. Sintió que soltaban su mano y abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, estaba fuera del mercado.

-Hola, niña fea –escucho una voz con marcada burla, y se giró completamente enojada, sin importar quien fuera el idiota que fuera, le diría sus cuatro verdades por tener esa clase de confianzas con ella. Pero al girar, y ver esos ojos su enojo murió –. ¿Estabas perdida, o me equivoco?

-Inu…yasha –inconscientemente, de sus labios salió aquel nombre con un pequeño suspiro, por lo cual se ruborizo al percatarse. Después de aquel día pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver –. Yo solo… -él se quedó observándola, y estiro sus manos hacia ella. Ella intento dar un paso hacia atrás, por lo cual él la agarro de la muñeca nuevamente, mientras se acercaba un poco más, y después se inclinó un poco hacia ella –. ¿Qué… qué haces? –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras sus mejillas se colocaban, aún más, rojas. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos fuerte mente, pero los abrió al sentir que algo caía en su espalda.

-Deberías llevarlo así, no te vez tan fea con el suelto –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acomodaba los mechones azabaches que caían en el rostro de la chica – " _Se parece a ella_ "… te vez hermosa –ella se sonrojo más, y levanto la mirada hacia él, perdiéndose nuevamente en esos ojos que tanto hipnotizaban. Sus ojos eran como ver al oro fundido… no, eran mucho más hermosos. Era como ver al sol desde el universo… hermosamente deslumbrante, como ninguna otra estrella.

-Kagome, ¿qué significa esto? –escucharon una voz seria, y giraron hacia ella. La madre de la chica no parecía feliz por la escena, por lo cual ella se alejó un poco de Inuyasha.

-É-Él solo me ayudaba, me había perdido… sabes que soy un poco despistada –dijo un poco apenada. La mujer observo al chico y después a su hija.

-Gracias joven –dijo de forma seria, mientras agarraba por la muñeca a la chica.

-Fue un placer –dijo antes de agarrar la mano de Kagome y besarla, después se giró hacia la mujer e hizo una reverencia antes de irse. Kagome, sin ser consciente, se agarró la mano que él le había besado, mientras acariciaba el envés y sonrió, observando la dirección por donde él se había marchado.

-Veo que te gusta –ella giro hacia su madre, la cual la observaba de forma seria. Intento hablar para negarlo, pero al ver que la expresión de su madre se suavizaba hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa, se calló. Hacía años que no la veía sonreír –. Si, te gusta…bueno después de todo es muy apuesto y educado, además, parece ser de buena familia –dijo para después girarse, y empezar a caminar –. Espero que no se te olvide que una señorita decente no se ve a escondidas con un hombre –dijo sin siquiera girarse. La chica parpadeo varias veces, y sin saber que decir o hacer, empezó a caminar de tras de su madre, mientras sin saber porque su corazón parecía querer salir al solo pensar en él.

* * *

-Hermana –dijo de forma suave, mientras observaba como la aludida terminaba de arreglar su cabello en un recogido, sin siquiera ponerle la más mínima atención –. ¡Kikyo! –dijo un poco más fuerte y escucho un suspiro cansado.

-Que no te esté viendo no significa que no te he estado escuchando –dijo de forma fastidiosa –. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo de forma seria, pero suave.

-¿T-Tú… tú… alguna vez… te has enamorado? –dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un suave rubor. La aludida se giró, y la observo con el ceño fruncido, pero casi inmediatamente volvió a su inexpresión.

-Nunca he tenido tiempo para pensar en cosas tan insignificantes

-Pero… ¿si sabes cuando alguien te gusta?… supongo que alguien si te ha gustado, sales mucho con Bankotsu a fiestas… supongo que allí…

-Ya te lo dije –la chica solo suspiro. Que tonta había sido al pensar que el hielo de su hermana hablaría con ella esa clase de temas. Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir, tal vez debería hablar con su abuela o madre, aunque la idea le avergonzara un poco –. Aunque… -la chica se detuvo, y se giró, sin poder creer lo que veía, su hermana tenía un casi imperceptible rubor –. Conocí a alguien, y a pesar de que no sé qué se siente cuando quieres a alguien… creo que me gusta

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto de forma interesada, y a la vez sorprendida por la confesión de su hermana.

-Porque… esto me lo dice –dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho, específicamente la parte donde está el corazón –. Cuando lo veo… creo que se va a reventar o salir, por lo fuerte que se siente, y cuando nos… -se calló al darse cuenta de que, y con quien estaba hablando. Se giró un poco avergonzada. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba contándole eso a la fastidiosa de su hermana.

La otra chica pareció no percatarse eso. Se levantó, y camino hacia la pequeña venta y, al recargarse en ella suspiro, y después sonrió.

-Entonces se siente eso –dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho. La otra chica solo la miro de soslayo –. Entonces es eso… él me gusta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sentía los suaves, pero acelerados latidos que daba su corazón al solo pensar en Inuyasha.

Kikyo, frunció el ceño y se giró, hasta donde sabía Kagome no salía sola, y quien le tenía que buscar pretendiente era la madre de ella, lo cual todavía no hacía. Suspiro, solo esperaba que Bankotsu no fuera tan idiota de hacerse oídos sordos ante su advertencia.

-¿Quién te gusta? –la otra chica solo sonrió, y se sonrojo más, era improbable que su hermana lo conociera, pero no importaba, le hacía feliz compartir ese pequeño secreto con ella.

-La persona que me gusta se llama In… -un llamado desde a fuera la interrumpió.

-Niñas la cena esta lista –dijo la anciana después de entrar a la habitación. Kagome, solo sonrió antes de erguirse y caminar hasta donde su hermana, para después prácticamente arrastrarla con ella, mientras esta con cara de fastidio, trataba de soltarse.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión mientras era custodiado por dos hombres, uno que reconocía como Hakudoshi y otro que se parecía un poco a éste, tal vez eran hermanos, pero eso a él no le importaba, lo que verdaderamente se preguntaba era por qué prácticamente lo habían arrastrado desde el burdel hasta allí. No le había dicho absolutamente nada, solo que su jefe necesitaba verlo. Cruzaron una puerta e hicieron una reverencia, él solo miro hacia el frente y, lo vio sentado en un sofá negro, mirándolo fijamente. Tal vez quería terminar de arreglar asuntos con él, ya que aquel día lo postergado por un asunto de negocios, y que al parecer era muy importante, porque todos se fueron con su jefe y lo dejaron allí todo golpeado.

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque estás aquí. Sabes… todavía no he olvidado lo que trataste de hacer, y si te salvaste fue por un… milagro –dijo con marcada burla esto último –. Tenía asuntos importaste que atender fuera de la isla ese día, pero nunca olvido una deuda

-Le aseguro que…

-¿Acaso todavía pretendes tratarme como un idiota?, al parecer no te quedo clara la lección –solo se calló, no le convenía hacer enojar a ese tipo, aunque sintiera ganas de desquitarse por lo que le había hecho, no era tonto –. No necesito que me expliques absolutamente nada, de hecho he decidido cambiar tu vida por otra cosa… un trato, uno que te conviene, y mucho, no solo tendrás de vuelta los papeles de propiedad, además, tendrás una buena cantidad de oro

-¿A cambio de qué?, no creo tener nada que a usted le interese

-En eso te equivocas -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado -. Tú prima. La quiero a ella –el otro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, eso jamás, a ella jamás la entregaría a otro hombre.

-No… ella no. Si quiere puede quedarse con…

-Bankotsu, creo que no me termine de explicar –dijo interrumpiéndolo -. Tomas lo que te ofrezco o… no saldrás vivo de esta habitación e igual obtendré lo que quiero, siempre es así, no acostumbro a perdonar u olvidar deudas –dijo de forma suave, pero sus ojos se veían por alguna razón más oscuros. Bankotsu, sintió un jalón en su cabello, el cual llegaba a sus hombros, y un arma en su sien, mientras Hakudoshi, lo miraba divertido al mismo tiempo en que le apuntaba -. Eres inteligente, o esa es la impresión que me diste… tú decides –apretó los puños. No quería que ningún hombre tocara a Kikyo. Ella era solo de él, pero no quería morir. Por más que lo pensara no tenía opción, podía aceptar el trato, y salir ganando, o perdería todo, incluso su vida. Sintió el gatillo jalarse, y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, ese día sintió miedo a morir. Miedo a perderla, y que ese hombre la obtuviera para siempre. Cerro los ojos por unos segundos tratando de no demostrar sus temores. Si lo pensaba mejor no solo ganaría lo que él le ofrecía, podía ganar más, y después buscar una forma de liberarla de ese hombre, sin importar si debía matarlo para ello, y eso es lo que haría por tocarla, cosa que quería hacer en ese momento, pero no era idiota, perdería todo incluso su vida antes de tocarlo –. Supongo que es un trato –dijo con una media sonrisa, para después agarrar el vaso que estaba en su escritorio y beber.

* * *

Estaba un poco ansiosa, y miraba todo con cara de fastidio. Su primo había reunido a toda la familia, según él para informar algo importante, y que le interesaba a toda la familia.

–Bueno Bankotsu ahora si nos puedes decir que es lo que sucede –dijo la anciana un poco intrigada, ya que desde la noche anterior les había informado que en la tarde de ese día se trataría un tema de suma importancia –. ¿Por qué es importante que estemos reunidos?

–Abuela, lo que… –pero en ese momento llego la única empleada que tenían con un joven, el cual vestía totalmente de negro, pero de forma muy elegante.

–Disculpen el retraso, tuve algunos inconvenientes –dijo el chico enfocando con sus ojos rojos específicamente a una sola persona. A la chica que tenía un vestido color piel con flores bordadas, que le cubría totalmente el cuello y brazos. Ella levanto la mirada e inmediatamente el aire pareció escapar de sus pulmones y un ligero escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, era aquel hombre que la había destruido y humillado. Sintió que no podía respirar, y en su garganta se formaba un nudo… un nudo que amenazaba deshacerse solo con llorar, pero ella no era así, ella era fuerte. Respiro profundo, y lo miro a los ojos, con una mirada tan vacía, que le mostraba que lo que él le había hecho no le importaba. Las mujeres mayores y la otra chica miraron a Bankotsu pidiendo una explicación.

–Él es Naraku Kagewaki, y quiere … pedir la mano de Kikyo –dijo a todas las mujeres, en especial a la aludida que había sentido como si de un fuerte tirón jalaran su cuerpo hacia el piso, por lo cual se agarró en uno de los sofás sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que todos observaban al extraño, y éste la observaba a ella, con una mirada que no sabía descifrar, pero que ella sabía que era una advertencia de que nada de lo que pasara de allí en adelante sería bueno, y que ella viviría en el fondo del infierno –. Sé que te debí avisar antes, pero considere que era mejor esperar a que él llegara

–No pienso casarme con este… caballero –dijo al recuperarse de la sorpresa. No sabía que pretendía ahora su primo, pero ni aunque eso le costara seguir atada a él, jamás aceptaría casarse con ese hombre que le causaba repugnancia… a alguien que odiaba incluso más que al propio Bankotsu –. Si no hay otro tema que tratar, les pido permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia, y se marchó a su habitación, lo más rápido que su vestido le permitió.

–Lo siento, debió ser por la sorpresa… voy a hablar con ella. Después trataremos el tema –dijo él a manera de disculpa. Después que le explicara la situación ella tenía que aceptar. Pero no pudo dar un paso, porque una mano lo detuvo, se giró y vio que era el otro chico el que lo habia detenido.

-Hablare con ella. ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-No se preocupe… yo puedo….

-Insisto –dijo interrumpiéndolo. Su voz sonaba suave, pero su mirada… era como la de aquella noche, el día que lo había conocido. A pesar de que odiaba recibir órdenes, sabía que no le convenía negarle nada frente a su familia, podrían enterarse de cosas que nunca debían saber.

-La primera a la izquierda –dijo tratando de sonar de forma normal. Naraku, sin decir más camino hacia la dirección por donde se había ido la chica.

-¿Quién es ese joven y porque quiere estar a solas con Kikyo? –dijo la anciana, al salir del trance en que se encontraba.

-Ya lo dije... él quiere oficializar su relación con Kikyo –la anciana lo miro sin comprender –. Él y Kikyo tienen una relación hace meses, lo conocimos en uno de los bailes, y pidió mi permiso para pretenderla, eso es todo

-Pero… ella nunca…

-Abuela, tranquilízate… ella está de acuerdo, solo está nerviosa –la anciana no decía nada, solo lo miraba como si no lo comprendiera –. ¿A dónde vas? –dijo al ver que la más joven se había levantado.

-No creo que ella se quiera casar como dices, ella acabo de negarse –intento caminar, pero su primo la agarro por el brazo.

-Ellos necesitan hablar… solo esta confundida

-Ella no se quiere casar… no deberíamos dejarla a solas con un hombre, y mucho menos en su habitación –dijo de forma seria, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero su primo aunque no le hacía daño, la sostenía de forma fuerte.

-Kagome, no creo que debas meterte... eres solo una niña –dijo para después soltarla.

-Creo que quien no debería meterse deberías ser tú, es mi hermana, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella…

-Kagome, deja de ser tan imprudente y respeta a tu primo –dijo a modo de reprimenda su madre interrumpiéndola. Ella solo bufo molesta, y se cruzó de brazos –. Pero ella tiene razón, ese joven debe hablar con nosotras primero, Kikyo, apenas tiene diecisiete años, y quien puede dar el permiso para que se lleve la ceremonia soy yo –dijo para después empezar a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones, seguida de su suegra y su hija.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se colocó la mano en el pecho, mientras caminaba hasta la cama. No entendía que quería ese hombre, pero jamás aceptaría ser su esposa, incluso si eso significara su muerte.

-No sé cómo Bankotsu permite que te comportes así… -ella se giró e instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás -. Yo jamás permitiría que una mujer me desautorizara y menos frente a extraños

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, así que retírese –dijo de forma seca. Sintió un poco de miedo al estar a solas con él, pero por nada del mundo lo demostraría. Él sonrió de lado, mientras caminaba hacia ella, por lo cual casi da un paso hacia atrás, pero se obligó a mantenerse estática en su lugar, nada y menos un hombre como ese lograría hacer que ella perdiera la compostura –. He dicho que se retire

-Sabes… tú te casaras conmigo… iras y, les dirás a todos que aceptas y solo estabas nerviosa –dijo de forma calmada, pero casi su paciencia se acababa. Como una prostituta barata se atrevía a rechazarlo a él, debería estar agradecida de que alguien que sabe quién es en realidad le pida matrimonio, cosa que lo hastiaba y, nunca imagino hacer, y menos con alguien como ella, pero era la primera forma de destruirlo.

-Dije que no… -ni siquiera supo en que momento él se acercó totalmente a ella, solo sintió un fuerte jalón, y su cuerpo fue aprisionado contra la pared, mientras su rostro permanecía pegado a ésta. Se revolvió un poco, pero le era totalmente imposible liberarse –. ¿Por qué? –a pesar de todo sentía curiosidad, ese hombre parecía ser de los que no daba un paso sin pensarlo, por lo cual debía haber un por qué, y sobre todo un por qué ella.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué quiero casarme contigo? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y se pegó más al cuerpo de ella, bajo un poco su rostro hasta quedar su boca en su oreja –. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que me he enamorado tontamente… por eso quiero que seas solo mía –dijo de la forma más seductora que encontró, logrando que ella empezara nuevamente a removerse, intentando alejarlo.

-Deja las estupideces… no te conozco, pero me atrevo a asegurar que no sabes que es ni siquiera eso. Una persona como tú jamás lo has sentido

Él empezó a reír de forma burlona -. Veo que eres muy perceptiva… muy inteligente, lástima que seas tan desagradable –dijo de forma fastidiosa, ¿por qué de tantas mujeres en esa maldita isla, el imbécil de Inuyasha tenía que ser amante de esa desagradable mujer? –. ¿Acaso Bankotsu no te lo ha contado?… están en la ruina, después de la tontería que intentaron hacer el trato se canceló, si quiero puedo sacarlos de esta propiedad… tantas mujeres en esta familia… –dijo con fingido pesar-, sabes que no les conviene perder lo único que les queda. Además, si aceptas no solo ganaran mi perdón

-Si mi sola presencia le desagrada, entonces ¿por qué lo hace?, ¿qué gana con esto? –dijo de forma suave, pero sería, no conocía a ese hombre, pero sabía que esa clase de personas no daban nada por caridad, además ¿por qué si tanto le desagradaba su presencia quería comprometerse con ella?

–Siempre me han gustado las mujeres con carácter, detesto a las sumisas… son tan aburridas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, que aunque no lo demostró enojo mucho a la chica –. Pero tú te pasas, y eso me fastidia, tanto así que me repugna tu presencia, y pues… por ahora no responderé a tu pregunta, pero tranquila pronto lo haré –sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, empezó a levantarle el vestido –. Además, ¿qué hombre te tomara enserio con lo que haces?… eres una mujerzuela Kikyo. Vendes tu cuerpo por unas cuantas monedas… supongo que solo Bankotsu lo sabe, y para el resto es solo un secreto a voces, incluso me atrevo a asegurar que también te acuestas con él, me das tanto asco –ella apretó sus manos, no podía hacer nada, si su abuela se enteraba de lo que hacía por boca de ese hombre malinterpretaría todo, y aunque no lo hiciera igual la decepcionaría, pero ella no quería, prefería estar mil veces muerta a aceptar casarse con ese hombre despreciable. Nuevamente se removió de forma brusca, intentando evitar que el alzara su vestido, pero solo conseguía risas de burla. Él se pegó más a ella tratando de inmovilizarla, le parecía divertido intentar doblegarla. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se negaba a los deseos de él, y mucho menos una estúpida mujer. Ella giro un poco la cara, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero lo miraba con esos ojos tan vacíos, y eso le enojo. Esa maldita mujer nunca cambiaba de expresión, ¿acaso era una estúpida muñeca de porcelana?, a pesar de la posición en que estaban se resistía a doblegarse ante él.

Ella nunca se mostraría débil ante nadie, mucho menos un hombre la doblegaría.

Él acerco su rostro más al de ella, le dejaría claro quien mandaba, y quien obedecería de ahora en adelante. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se oyeron algunos gritos, por lo cual giro la cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación, y mentalmente sonrió. La posición en que los encontraron no era muy decente, por lo cual solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la estúpida esa viniera hacia él.

-¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? –se atrevió a preguntar la anciana, mientras la otra mujer le tapaba los ojos a Kagome.

Él se apartó un poco de la chica, la cual permanecía de espaldas. No hacía falta que viera la cara de las mujeres, para saber que nada bueno pasaría a partir de ese momento.

-Lo siento… creo que nos dejamos llevar –dijo de forma "apenada", mientras arreglaba sus ropas –. No quiero que mal interpreten la situación, es solo que…

-Es mejor que se retire joven Kagewaki… le suplico que se retire, después le mandaremos a llamar –dijo interrumpiéndolo la anciana. Él bajo la mirada, como si la mirada de la anciana de verdad le afectara, e hizo una reverencia "apenado" y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Bankotsu todavía en la pequeña estancia.

-¿Ves?. Te dije que ella terminaría aceptando, aunque tengo que reconocer que estar a solas ayudo... no creí que me tocaría realizar ese numerito tan patético, pero todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Solo tienes que seguir el plan, y ganaras mucho más de lo que crees –dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida.

Bankotsu, no pregunto que había hecho, porque ya lo suponía, y aunque no le agradaba, por ahora tenía que soportarlo, si no quería perderlo todo. Un trato era un trato, y más cuando era un trato con el demonio… era a un más peligroso.

* * *

Cuando Naraku salió, enviaron a Kagome a donde se encontraba su primo, y aunque ésta se negó, finalmente tuvo que obedecer a las dos mujeres mayores.

-¿Te has acostado con él?! – fue directa, tratando de que el enojo no le ganara. Pero la aludida no respondió, de nada serviría negarlo después de la situación tan comprometedora en que los encontraron. Al no obtener respuesta, su enojo incremento tanto, que la mujer la abofeteo –. Eres una cualquiera como… como esa mujer. ¡Siempre has sido igual a ella! –la chica la observaba con los ojos llorosos, y una mano en su mejilla, pero después la miro con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con aquella mujer?, que ni siquiera sentimientos tenia.

-Yo no soy como ella… no vuelvas a decirlo, y no vuelvas a tocarme, ¡no tienes ningún derecho! –la mujer se enojó más, y levanto nuevamente la mano, pero la anciana se interpuso.

-¡Déjala!, no ganas nada con golpearla –miro a la anciana, la cual la miraba de forma decepcionada. La única persona que la quería, por lo que era estaba decepcionada de ella.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ha mancillado nuestro apellido? –dijo de forma indignada la mujer.

-Ya lo sé… pero tienes que tranquilízate –dijo para después respirar profundo –. Ella se casara, nuestro apellido no va a hacer la comidilla de todos por ella

-Abuela, no pienso…

-¡Cállate! –grito la anciana, pero después sus ojos se aguaron –. Si no querías casarte debiste pensarlo antes de… antes de hacer eso. Piensa en los demás… ¿qué crees que pasara con nuestro apellido?, es lo único que nos queda. Piensa en tu hermana, nadie querrá comprometerse con la hermana de una… desvergonzada, mucho menos contigo –quería llorar, pero no debía, ella no era débil… ella no quería volver a ser débil. La anciana se agarró a la mujer que permanecía a su lado, mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos, por lo cual ella intento acercarse, pero la anciana no se lo permitió -. Si te queda un poco de la decencia que te había inculcado, te casaras con él, y será antes de que se note si ese acto tan desvergonzado dejo repercusiones… y si no lo haces por voluntad propia, lo harás por la nuestra –dijo la anciana, para después salir de la habitación ayudada por su yerna.

Inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron, se llenó de ira, y empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía a su paso, tratando de desahogarse, pero nada funcionaba.

-Lo odio… lo odio… odio a ese… desgraciado –dijo mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el piso –. ¿Por qué?... si ya me destruyo –no pudo evitarlo más, y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la vida quería mantenerla en ese infierno y unirla a un demonio? -. " _Porque la vida no es color de rosas_. _¿Cuándo lo vas a comprender?"_

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde que estaba oficialmente comprometida con aquel hombre, por lo cual no había salido ni un solo día de su habitación. Odiaba su vida… ahora su abuela y "madre" la estaban obligando a hacer algo que no quería, y que aunque quisiera no podía negarse. Solo tenía diecisiete años, ni siquiera huir de esa isla podía, o por lo menos sin ningún permiso, que obviamente su familia no le iba a dar. Lo único que podía ayudarla en esos momentos, era unos papeles que afirmaran que ella tenía veintiún años y su preciada libertad.

Respiro profundo, y abrió los ojos. Miro hacia el pequeño lago que se encontraba frente a ella, ahora si parecía que estaba en el infierno. Todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días le afirmaban esa teoría.

Unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, provocando que se tensara.

-Me hizo mucha falta verte estos días –dijo de forma suave. Ella no dijo nada, solo se alejó un poco, y se giró para mirarlo, observándolo por unos segundos, para después, sin que él se lo esperara, abrazarlo –. ¿Qué sucede? –dijo un poco extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

Ella solo se hundió más en el pecho de él. Quería llorar, y pedirle que la sacara de ese lugar, que se fueran juntos, y tratar de ser felices, pero sabía que eso era imposible, sin un permiso, solo lo metería en problemas. Sonrió un poco, por lo menos sabía que existían hombres buenos... hombres que daban sin pedir nada a cambio, como él, como Inuyasha. Se apartó un poco y lo miro a los ojos. Él iba a hablar, pero ella cubrió la boca de él con su mano derecha.

-Prométeme que sin importar lo que escuches nunca lo vas a creer… prométeme que nunca me vas a odiar –dijo de forma suave. Sabía que no podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder con su vida, pero quería que él siguiera viéndola como ahora la veía, que el recuerdo que mantuviera de ella fuese ese, no el de la mujer en la que se había convertido por obligación. Tal vez algún día, cuando ella fuera libre, sabría que era el amor y ojala si no era con él, fuera con un hombre que la mirara como él. Él asintió, y retiro lentamente la mano de su boca –. Promételo –él no entendía por qué, pero igual no le importo. Él siempre estaría a su lado, y la cuidaría, eso era lo que sentía que debía hacer. Si también podía amarla, y eso era lo que él quería, también lo haría.

-Sin importar que suceda siempre te creeré, y estaré a tu lado… siempre estaremos juntos –dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente, y volver a abrazarla.

Sin ella poder evitarlo una pequeña lágrima escapo de uno de sus ojos, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa amarga -. " _Espero que cumplas esta promesa… nuestra promesa Inuyasha_ "

* * *

-Es un hermoso vestido, y muy fino. Cuando me case quiero uno que también sea así de hermoso, sin importar que sea sencillo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la suave tela del vestido color blanco que permanecía en la cama, y que había sido entregado ese día. La otra chica solo se miraba en el espejo, tratando de no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con esa estúpida boda, pero su tonta hermana parecía que ese día quería recordarle y restregarle que en poco tiempo se casaría –. Deberías verlo –levanto el rostro, pero la otra chica seguía sin prestarle atención –. Hermana, ¿estas segura que… quieres casarte?, porque no pareces interesada –a pesar de que a veces era un poco despistada, no era tonta, y sabía que algo pasaba con su hermana. Las mujeres mayores, no le dirigían la palabra a su hermano, y estaba segura de que eso tenía que ver con la boda y aquella escena… vergonzosa. Sin querer se ruborizo al recordar cómo había visto a su hermana y a su futuro esposo.

-Sabes que soy así –dijo de forma seca, mientras se levantaba. La otra chica sonrió. Su su hermana era tan… Kikyo. Tal vez solo exageraba.

-¿Sabes que quedaría bien con este vestido? –dijo llamando la atención de Kikyo –. Tus flores favoritas… deberías de llevar un ramo de esas flores, y yo las conseguiré –dijo para después salir de la habitación, sin esperar la confirmación de su hermana. Salió de la casa sin ninguna dificultad, ya que su abuela y madre no se encontraban en la casa. Se dirigió al claro en el bosque donde crecían aquellas flores, para asegurarse de conseguir unas que no estuvieran tan cerca del lago, y el día de la boda ir a buscarlas, sin peligro de caer al agua. Cuando llego al lugar empezó a caminar con paso lento, mientras observaba al suelo.

-¿Se te perdió algo niña fea? –dijo con marcada burla, mientras se levantaba de una de las raíces que sobresalían del gran árbol. Ella se giró, y lo miro de forma enojada –. No entiendo… -dijo mientras se acercaba, y ella lo miro sin entender –. ¿Por qué recoges tu cabello?… " _a mí me gusta más que lo lleves suelto_ " –se había callado antes de decir eso, no quería que la chica lo malinterpretara, pero después negó mentalmente, se suponía que eran… ¿amigos?, bueno la "feita" le caía bien, y era la hermana de Kikyo, y se suponía que los amigos se hacían cumplidos o ¿no?–. ¿Que buscas? –dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Flores… las flores favoritas de mi hermana –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a esos dos grandes y hermosos soles que tenía Inuyasha como ojos –. Es que quiero que las lleve el día de su boda –él se extrañó un poco, y estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero de inmediato desecho la idea, tal vez tenían otra hermana. Era imposible que ella lo engañara de esa forma… Kikyo no era así.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Pues… son las que crecen cerca a la orilla del lago. De hecho, era lo que intentaba agarrar el día que nos conocimos –dijo un poco avergonzada, recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Él sonrió al recordarlo también, para después mirar en dirección al lago, y después mirarla nuevamente -. Las he visto a unos metros, se encuentran por el camino que sigo para llegar a la casa de mi amigo, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlas –ella solo asintió y lo siguió.

Caminaron aproximadamente cien metros, y encontraron una extensión, de casi tres metros, de aquellas flores moradas, por lo cual ella se sorprendió, nunca había visto tantas flores de esa especie tan rara, seguramente su hermana se pondría muy feliz de verlas… era simplemente hermoso –. No me digas que no las habías visto, ¿en que ibas tan concentrada que no te diste cuenta? –ella se ruborizo. Ese día estaba tan nerviosa por ir en la espalda de un hombre semi desnudo, que nada de lo que paso a su alrededor lo noto. Se giró un poco para que él no se percatara, y empezó a tocar los pétalos de algunas flores –. Y ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

-En realidad no tengo ninguna preferencia, pero me gustan las orquídeas, aunque lastimosamente no son nativas de esta zona. De hecho, solo las he visto una sola vez, y desde lejos cuando era niña –dijo con una gran sonrisa, por lo cual él se quedó observándola. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, una que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en la mujer, que para él, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa en la tierra... su madre, y no lo decía porque fuera su hijo, simplemente así era, o bueno, hasta ahora. La chica frente a él se veía tan inocente, pero sobre todo hermosa, iba a decirle algo, pero sintieron unos pasos y se giraron.

-Ahora entiendo porque te desapareces tanto, y porque sus vestimentas estaban así… supongo que _juegan_ demasiado –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que la chica no supo interpretar, pero Inuyasha si, sobretodo sus palabras, por lo cual hizo un bufido de molestia, mientras lo miraba de forma asesina.

-Kagome, él es mi amigo Miroku –dijo con fastidio, para después agarrar a la chica de la mano, y empezar a caminar en sentido contrario.

-Esperen… ¿por qué no toma las onces con nosotros? –Inuyasha iba a responder, pero él no lo dejo –. A la señorita Kagome le agradara al igual que a ti –y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, fueron prácticamente arrastrados hacia la pequeña cabaña –. Ella es mi esposa, Sango –dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que le sonreía. Era una castaña muy bonita, un poco mayor que ella, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja, y su vestido era azul claro con algunos bordados… sencillo, pero muy hermoso –. Y ese es nuestro hijo Ryo –dijo señalando al niño de aproximadamente tres años que jugaba en el piso, y el cual era totalmente parecido a Miroku.

-A sí que es ella… es muy bonita –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-El vestido… lo traeré la próxima vez, lo siento –dijo un poco apenada. La otra chica solo sonrió, y después la abrazo. Ella primero no sabía qué hacer, ya que esa clase de muestras de afecto no se veían muy a menudo en las personas que la rodeaban, y mucho menos hacia un extraño, pero después sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-Puedes que darte con el

Comieron, y después le empezaron a preguntar algunas cosas de su vida. Inuyasha, solo los miraba con fastidio por entrometidos.

-Inuyasha, ¿qui… quieres venir conmigo?… bueno no conmigo, como un invitado, al matrimonio de mi hermana... ustedes también están invitados, por supuesto –dijo de forma nerviosa con un pequeño rubor, mientras miraba al piso. La pareja asintió encantada.

-Sería un placer –dijo con una sonrisa, esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para "conocer" a Kikyo, y poder en un tiempo formalizar su relación con ella.

-Es el próximo fin de semana, el sábado –dijo mientras se ruborizaba totalmente. La pareja solo la veía con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el otro chico ni siquiera se percataba, por pensar que al fin podría ver cuando quisiera a Kikyo.

-" _Ese día será especial_ "-pensaron al mismo tiempo sin saber que ese día cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Agarro fuertemente las caderas de la mujer que tenía arriba, obligándola, a que el suave movimiento de serpiente que hacia aquel cuerpo, aumentara un poco la velocidad. Sentía como lentamente se acercaba al éxtasis, mientras ella bajaba lentamente las manos por el pecho de él. Lo único que rompía el silencio en la habitación, eran los gemidos de ella. Cuando uno de esos gemidos se escuchó más fuerte, se la quito de arriba bruscamente. Nunca le gustaba terminar en ellas. Ella se levantó un poco, y empezó a besarle el cuello, para después pasar a su mejilla e intentar besarle la boca, pero él se levantó de la cama.

-Ya puedes irte –dijo de forma aburrida, mientras se colocaba su ropa interior, y después el pantalón, para después sentarse en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación, y agarro un vaso que estaba en una pequeña mesa y bebió. Ante la mirada de él, la chica también se levantó de la cama, y camino sin ningún pudor hasta agarrar un vestido sencillo blanco, que dejaba ver totalmente sus brazos y parte de sus senos. Ante los ojos de cualquier hombre era una mujer deseable, una mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera tener. Tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y su cabello azabache corto, junto con su rostro le daban un toque de sensualidad. Pero para él era solamente una mujer más… una con la cual se divertía si sentía ganas de hacerlo.

-Si me sigues tratando así voy a aburrirme, cariño –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, para después guiñarle un ojo y salir. Sabía quién y para que la quería ese hombre, pero eso a ella no le importaba, después de todo era muy apuesto y hacia él _trabajo_ mejor que muchos con los que había estado.

Solamente había caminado unos metros fuera de la _habitación de juegos_ , cuando fue jalada bruscamente por el brazo. Se giró completamente enojada hacia la persona que se había atrevido a tratarla así, pero inmediatamente sus facciones se relajaron, al parecer la diversión aun no terminaba -. Ah… eres tú –dijo de forma aburrida, mientras observaba de forma divertida a la otra mujer que también estaba vestida igual que ella. Era una chica de cabello azabache, que le llegaba un poco más abajo del final de la espalda y de ojos azules, que llevaba, donde iniciaba su cabello, un adorno en forma de ostra.

-¿Qué hacías en esa habitación? –dijo de forma enojada, mientras apretaba más el agarre.

-No hagas preguntas de las cuales no te va a gustar la respuesta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, por lo cual la otra chica apretó más el agarre –. No me digas que vas a hacer otra escena de celos. Eso no te queda bien… te vez tan patética –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, por lo cual la otra chica la abofeteo.

-Yura, te lo advertiré una última vez, no te acerques a él… él es mío –dijo de forma enojada, para después soltarla. La otra chica solo la miraba, y después de tocar suavemente el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, sonrió maliciosamente, y después también la abofeteo.

-Ya te lo dije… deja de ser tan patética. Sabes que él solo utiliza a las mujeres, deberías conformarte con lo que te da, porque tu no volverás a estar en la cama de Naraku nunca más –la aludida intento agarrarla por el cuello, por lo cual terminaron forcejeando –. Él no es de nadie, y menos ahora que se va a casar

La otra chica se detuvo y la miro totalmente sorprendida, negándose a creer en aquellas palabras. Él jamás haría eso… él nunca estaría de esa forma tan formal con una mujer, y ella jamás lo permitiría.

-Eso… ¡eso no es cierto, mientes! –dijo mientras sus ojos se aguaban por la rabia.

-Si no me crees deberías preguntárselo a él –dijo con marcada burla, antes de irse. Detestaba a esa mujer, ¿cuándo entendería que un hombre como ese nunca se enamoraría, o tomaría enserio a una mujer?. Ese hombre no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos, o por lo menos no de los buenos. Ese hombre era un demonio, aunque físicamente no lo pareciera. A una mujer podía hacerla tocar el cielo, pero de un solo golpe podía arrastrarla al fondo del infierno.

-" _Él es solo mío… siempre ha sido así y así será_ " - apretó fuertemente sus manos, haciendo que sus propias uñas le hicieran daño. Ninguna mujer ocuparía su lugar, solo ella podía ostentar el título de ser la mujer de él, y cualquier mujer que intentara cruzarse en su camino la mataría con sus propias manos, si era necesario.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	4. Chapter 4: La novia del demonio

**Capitulo IV:** _La novia del demonio_

Abrió lentamente la ventana, sintiendo inmediatamente como la brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro, mientras hacía que sus largos cabellos azabaches se movieran suavemente al compás de ésta. Sin ser consciente de ello, bajo su mano hasta su abdomen, el cual era fácilmente palpable por el delgado camisón que llevaba, y sus ojos se cristalizaron sin saber exactamente por qué, mientras miraban hacia aquel lugar… a las caballerizas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que no estaba segura exactamente cuánto, sabía que eran muchos años, pero aun así escuchaba aquel ruido, aun podía escucharlo, y a pesar de nunca había sido fuerte, ella siempre lo escuchaba… siempre escuchaba aquel suave llanto, que parecía llamarla, el cual, según decía su esposo, era solo parte de su imaginación.

-Me hace feliz que estés bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Le gustaba que ella estuviera así, y le dolía tanto ver aquella mirada perdida, que le recordaba que él, aunque había prometido protegerla, no había podido hacerlo –. Pero aun así, deberías estar en la cama

-No pasara nada, querido –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se giraba. Él noto aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, y nuevamente temió perderla, por lo cual intento decir algo que la mantuviera allí, pero ella no lo dejo –. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-Casi seis meses –dijo de forma suave y la abrazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, como temiendo que si la soltaba ella nuevamente se iría –. No quiero que te vayas… no vuelvas a dejarme, Izayoi –era casi un susurro suplicante, al cual ella no sabía que responder. Aunque le hubiese gustado decir que siempre estaría allí con él, eso era algo que no podía controlar mientras siguiera recordado esos ojos que a veces se le aparecían en sueños… esos ojos que a pesar del tiempo seguían persiguiéndola hasta arrastrarla nuevamente a la locura, o más específicamente aquel infierno del cual siempre quería escapar. Sin poder responder absolutamente nada, simplemente correspondió a aquel abrazo, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente el cabello peliplata de su esposo.

-¿Donde esta Inuyasha?, quiero verlo –dijo sin romper el abrazo, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

-El viajo hace casi un mes a la isla Sengoku… está arreglando todo. Él cree que vivir en la hacienda de tu padre te hará bien –dijo mientras se separaba suavemente y le daba un suave beso en la frente.

-Pero…

–Allá estarás mejor. Nunca debimos volver –dijo con cierto tono de enojo en la voz, pero su mirada era suave. Él odiaba ese lugar. Desde que había sucedido aquella desgracia le desagradaba estar allí. Si no lo había vendido y seguían regresando a ese lugar, era por ella. A pesar de todo, siempre cumpliría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, pero aunque ella volviera a suplicarle, jamás la volvería a llevar allí. Ella miro hacia un lado e intento apartarse –. Todo lo que he hecho y hago es por tu bien –ella no dijo nada, solo miro hacia la ventana. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ella lo sabía, pero había algo que no la dejaba alejarse de ese lugar. Era como si conservara la esperanza de que alguien volviera, y ella quería asegurarse de que esa persona la encontrara allí cuando eso sucediera. Después de permanecer su mirada perdida por unos segundos en aquel lugar, nuevamente lo miro.

-Quiero ver a Kaede

-Ya hemos hablado de eso… -dijo mientras le daba la espalda –. Siempre que… vuelves me pides lo mismo, creo que ya sabes la respuesta

-Puedes… puedes buscarla, por favor –dijo mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que recuperaba la conciencia quería verla, sentía que debía verla… sentía que ella tenía algo que le pertenecía, y tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella quisiera seguir allí. Pero por más que tratara de recordarlo, no podía.

Él la guió a la cama sin ni siquiera mirarla, y antes de salir de la habitación dijo lo que siempre le había dicho en todos esos años -. Debes descansar

* * *

Miro nuevamente el papel en su mano, y después al chico de coleta que le sonreía. Al principio le pareció un poco extraño que le enviaran una invitación, si Kagome, ya lo había invitado, pero después pensó que solo era por formalidad.

-Espero que asista –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el otro chico.

-Eh… si, gracias… -se quedó observando al chico que parecía ser un poco menor que él, recordando que no le había dicho su nombre.

-Byakuya, es un placer –dijo para después hacer una reverencia e irse.

Inuyasha se quedó observándolo un rato, pero después cerró la puerta. Todavía le parecía extraño que Kagome no la hubiese llevado ella misma. Decidido a no darle importancia a ese hecho, camino hasta una pequeña mesa dispuesto a dejar la invitación allí, igual ya sabía el día y la hora, pero cuando iba a alejarse de la mesa, le dio curiosidad saber el nombre de la hermana de Kagome, y después de agarrar el sobre lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, al leer lo que en el sobre estaba escrito, y que sabía era imposible. Volvió a mirar el papel con suma atención, tal vez se había equivocado, pero no… decía lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo después de observar como estaba su amigo, pero el otro no pareció reaccionar –. Inuyasha –llamo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Inuyasha, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba un papel y lo arrugaba un poco con las manos, al darse cuenta de eso jalo un poco el papel y lo empezó a leer –. Es la invitación a la boda de la hermana de Kagome, ¿cierto? –dijo mientras observaba todavía el papel, tratando de ver que había sorprendido tanto a su amigo -. ¿Qué tiene de extraño? –pregunto, al no comprender por qué Inuyasha, estaba así.

-¡Acaso no lo ves! –dijo mientras agarraba el papel y lo colocaba frente a los ojos de su amigo, señalando los nombres de los novios. Miroku los miro detenidamente.

-Kagewaki e Higurashi –dijo en voz alta. Solo estaban los apellidos, pero igual no era extraño. Entrecerró los ojos, y después de unos segundos, inconscientemente, hecho la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos se abrían totalmente –. Es…

-El apellido de mi madre –dijo mientras volvía a ver el papel, como tratando de convencerse de lo que estaba escrito allí –. No lo entiendo… hasta donde tenía entendido mi madre no tenía parientes de rama paterna –y era así, su madre había sido hija única de un hacendado que había muerto antes de que el naciera. Coloco el papel en la mesa, tal vez tendría que hablar con el cuñado de Kagome, el día de la boda, exactamente en cuatro días.

* * *

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, sintiendo ganas de llorar, y romper el vestido que llevaba puesto. Una semana había pasado, y ese fin de semana se casaría con aquel demonio. En toda esa semana se había encontrado con Inuyasha, y en toda esa semana había sido incapaz de decirle la verdad. No es que fuese una cobarde, era solo que no quería que él la odiase, y pensara mal de ella, porque si le contaba sobre su boda, tendría que decirle lo que ella hacía con su primo. Suspiro, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo eso era ser cobarde. Tenía miedo a lo que pensara de ella, Inuyasha. Pero ya no importaba, tal vez era mejor así, no volver a verlo, y que ambos conservaran aquella imagen que tenían en sus recuerdos.

-Estas muy hermosa –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su hermana. Ésta llevaba un vestido amarillo manga corta que dejaba ver un poco sus hombros y pecho, aunque no mucho, solo lo necesario, y unos guantes del mismo color, su cabello iba totalmente recogido –. Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… no miento –dijo al ver el casi imperceptible fruncimiento de ceño de su hermana, y una mirada que le decía "deja de exagerar, mentirosa". Pero era cierto. El vestido era de color blanco reluciente, de escote bandeja, y las mangas se ensanchaban debajo de sus codos, éstos tenían bordados dorados, al igual que la base del vestido. El velo, era adornado por pequeñas flores moradas, manteniéndolo sujeto a su cabello, y una fina tela transparente que cubría su rostro. Pero a pesar de verse hermosa, en sus ojos se apreciaba, casi imperceptiblemente, tristeza –. Si sonrieras, lo serias aún más –la otra chica solo la ignoro.

Sonreír, en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba hacer –. Y, ¿las flores?... dentro de poco nos iremos –tal vez acelerar las cosas, y dejar de pensar en ello, las haría más fáciles.

-Un amigo me prometió que las traería. Espero no te molestes por haberlo invitado –dijo un poco a penada y levemente ruborizada –. Es que quiero que lo conozcas –la otra chica ni siquiera la escucho, seguía mirándose al espejo como tratando de convencerse que eso era un sueño, o mejor dicho una horrible pesadilla.

Unos suaves toquidos se sintieron en la puerta, y después la empleada entro -. Señorita Kagome, unos jóvenes la solicitan –la aludida se ruborizo más, y se levantó.

-Vamos quiero que los conozcas –dijo para después agarrar a su hermana por la muñeca, y salir con ella hasta la pequeña sala. Al observarlos se detuvo, los tres estaban vestidos de forma elegante. Ellos llevaban trajes negros, y Sango, un vestido aguamarina que dejaba ver un poquito más que el de ella y su cabello estaba totalmente recogido –. Quiero presentarles a mi hermana gemela –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llamando la atención de los tres. Inuyasha, inmediatamente estiro el ramo de flores moradas que llevaba, sin verle el rostro a la otra chica. Kikyo, ni siquiera los miraba, pero cuando levanto la vista, y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados palideció, mientras el abrió totalmente los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo el ramo de flores resbalo entre sus dedos hasta caer al piso.

Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Eso tenía que ser una equivocación. Ella jamás le haría eso, Kikyo era incapaz de engañarlo de esa forma. Trato de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Ninguna de las otras chicas se daba cuenta de lo estaba sucediendo verdaderamente, solamente el otro chico que sabía claramente quien era la novia. Miroku, se había percatado de todo. Sin decir nada, se agacho y recogió el ramo.

-Mucho gusto. Es una novia muy hermosa –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el ramo, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo lo miraba a él… a esos ojos que mostraban una gran decepción y tristeza, como quería hablarle, y aunque no significara nada, decir por lo menos, un lo siento. Sintió algo en su brazo, por lo cual bajo la mirada, agarrando el ramo que se le ofrecía.

-Gracias –dijo tratando de sonar normal, pero sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con deshacerse con su llanto. Como odiaba esa sensación.

-Ella es mi esposa Sango, él es mi amigo Inuyasha y yo soy Miroku –dijo nuevamente tratando de romper con ese ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.

Inuyasha solo la miraba, mientras sus manos se apretaban… ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué justamente ella jugaba con él?.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que él no dejaba de mirar a su hermana -. ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Kikyo palideció más de lo que estaba, y Miroku con tuvo la respiración, conocía a Inuyasha, y sabía que cuando estaba enojada era muy impulsivo, intento hablar para evitar que sucediera una desgracia, pero el otro chico se le adelanto.

-No, es solo que… se parece mucho a ti –sin poder resistir más la situación, la chica se excusó, y se fue hacia su habitación, mientras él la seguía con la mirada –. Lo siento, creo que se me olvido algo en el carruaje –estaba muy enojado y decepcionado, pero estaba seguro de que todo tenía una explicación. Ella le debía una explicación. Él estaba seguro de que ella no era así, ella era diferente. No sabía si se estaba ilusionando en vano, pero tal vez su familia la quería casar por interés, lo cual era muy común en algunas familias. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hablar con ella, lo haría antes de la boda. Antes de poder cruzar la puerta una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué vas a ser?, espero que no vayas a ser lo que pienso… no te das cuenta que sería una locura –dijo de forma baja, para que solamente lo escuchara él.

-Si lo sabes, entonces no preguntes –sin decir más se soltó, y salió antes de que su amigo pudiera decirle algo más. Sabía que había otra entrada, de eso se había dado cuenta el día que había llevado a Kagome. Rodeo lo más rápido que pudo la casa, y entro, caminando por el pequeño pasillo. Solo había cuatro habitaciones, dos a cada lado del pasillo. Reviso la primera de la derecha, y estaba vacía. Escucho unas voces en la habitación de al lado, por lo cual la descarto. Ninguna era la de Kikyo. Se dirigió a la primera puerta de la izquierda, y la abrió un poco. Allí estaba ella viéndose en el espejo. Sin tocar entro y cerró la puerta.

Ella lo vio a través del espejo y se giró, perdiendo nuevamente el poco color que había ganado.

-Inuyasha… yo… lo siento –dijo de forma suave. ¿Qué más podía decirle?.

Él la miraba de forma dolida. Sentía mucha rabia, pero tenía que primero escucharla. Para calmarse se repetía una y otra vez que ella no era así.

-¿Lo sientes?... eso es todo… lo sientes –trataba de no hablar fuerte, pero era casi imposible, por lo cual hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Creo que es lo único que tengo por decir… puedes retirarte

-Creí… creí que eras otra clase de mujer. ¿Esto era lo que no querías que creyera?… ¡acaso pretendías tenerme como tu amante! –dijo de forma alterada. No quería pensar esas cosas, pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. La miraba de forma suplicante, pidiendo de forma silenciosa una razón, por más estúpida que fuera, solo quería una simple razón para no odiarla.

-Las cosas no son así… y ahora no tengo porque explicártelas. Es mejor que marches –a pesar de que le dolió que Inuyasha pensara eso de ella, no lo demostró. Solo mostraba a aquella, tan acostumbrada, mascara de frialdad.

Él se enfureció un poco, y sin darse cuenta, la agarro por un brazo -. ¿Que no son así?… que quieres que piense…dime, porque realmente no tengo muchas opciones –ella no respondía. Solo lo miraba con esos ojos tan vacíos, que le demostraban que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo esa situación, pero él… no podía aceptarlo –. ¡Dime algo maldita sea!... quiero creer en ti… quiero creer que no eres una… - se calló, y respiro profundo. No, no podía… él de verdad estaba empezando a quererla. En ese momento se preguntó si todo lo que vivieron esos días, para ella no había significado absolutamente nada -. Por favor, dime algo

-Tú no lo entenderías… ¿por qué tenías que venir? –a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro era seria, al igual que su mirada, su voz se había quebrado un poco al decir lo último.

-Ayúdame a entenderte… no quiero odiarte… sé que no serias capaz… tú no. por favor… –se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ella a veces parecía querer hablar, pero no sabía si decirle la verdad, o decirle una mentira. Si decía la verdad, tendría que contarle todo, y no quería, porque aunque no lo hacía por gusto, tenía miedo de que él mal interpretara todo -. Solo… solo respóndeme una cosa… ¿tú lo amas? –la miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras deseaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Eso no importa –dijo de forma seria, apartando sus ojos de él.

-¡Claro que importa! –ya no se había podido aguantar. Quería creer que ella en ese tiempo se había mostrado ante él cómo era. Quería creer que ella de verdad había llegado a sentir por lo menos cariño por él. Pero ella… le salía con eso. Ella se mantenía en su posición, había sentido un poco de miedo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado esa mirada de enojo en él. Él respiro profundo, y la miro –. Si importa, porque yo… te quiero, y creí que tú… quiero creer que eres aquella chica que me gusto, y que he llegado a querer. Quiero creer que esa eres tú, y no ésta que se va a casar –dijo de forma suave, mientras buscaba la mirada de ella.

-Entonces vete, y conserva ese recuerdo… así debió ser

Él se acercó a ella. Sabía que ella nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero estaba casi seguro que ella también sentía lo mismo que él. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla, y sin darle tiempo a que se apartara la beso, o mejor dicho, roso suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

-Sé que no lo quieres, y estoy seguro que este es otro más de los tantos matrimonios arreglados –dijo mientras pegaba sus frentes –. Vente conmigo… si quieres nos casamos hoy mismo –esa propuesta solo salió. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que debía protegerla, y si casarse con ella era la única forma lo haría.

-Tú no lo entiendes… yo…-él coloco un dedo en su boca, haciéndola callar.

-Sé que no será fácil, pero si no nos arriesgamos ahora, todo acabara, y no quiero. Sé que tú tampoco. Solo te lo propondré una vez… vámonos juntos –él la miraba fijamente. Sinceramente no sabía que decir. Quería salir de ese infierno, pero no quería meterlo en problemas a él, y mucho menos a su familia, o mejor dicho a su abuela y hermana –. Prometo que siempre te cuidare

-Si… -todo sería tan fácil. Se iría con él, y por fin sería feliz lejos de Bankotsu. Se casaría, y al fin sería feliz… al fin conocería el amor… con él, al hacer por primera vez en su vida lo que quería. Pero eso tan solo era una ilusión –. Si… sientes lo que dices por mí, vete… por favor –mentiría si dijera que no le había dolido decir eso. Su única oportunidad de escapar y ser feliz se había esfumado… se esfumaba lentamente en sus ojos.

Él no sabía que decir, pero tenía claro que sin importar lo que ella dijera tenía que sacarla de allí, sin importar si debía utilizar la fuerza.

-Kikyo… yo te quiero, y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí –él la miraba con una intensidad que casi la hacía temblar… por primera vez en su vida no sabía que responder, o mejor dicho si sabía, pero no debía responderlo. Él acerco su rostro al de ella, sintiendo su suave respiración –. Solo dime lo que sientes

-Yo creo que… -se quedó totalmente sin aliento cuando el roso nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella. Quería besarlo. Quería aceptar su propuesta. Quería tantas cosas, pero sobre todo quería por primera vez en su vida ser libre y poder elegir lo que quería hacer. Agarro suavemente el rostro de él con sus manos. Si él estaba allí era por algo, después de todo las cosas pasan por algo o ¿no?. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto. Esperando el primer indicio de su libertad.

-Kikyo, ya estoy listo. Nos…- sus palabras murieron ante la escena. Miraba lo que estaba sucediendo sin poder creerlo. Ella estaba… besando a un hombre que no era él. Su expresión cambio a una de enojo, y sin pensarlo, de su chaqueta saco un arma. Lo mataría. Mataría a quien se atreviera a tocarla, sin importarle donde estaban, lo mataría. Ella se separó, y aunque no quiso demostrar el miedo que sintió en ese momento, su piel palideció más de lo que era, pero conservando su habitual inexpresión en el rostro –. Ven –su voz sonaba totalmente seria, como tratando de contener el enojo.

-Bankotsu, no…

-Ven aquí, Kikyo… no quiero manchar tu vestido –movió el gatillo, y ella en acto reflejo se colocó frente a Inuyasha. Sabía que su primo no bromeaba, y menos cuando alguien quisiera quitarle, o le quitara algo que ya hubiese decidido que era suyo. Lo buscaría y lo mataría.

-Ella se va conmigo –dijo mientras lo miraba de forma desafiante, y trataba de colocarla detrás de él, pero ella no se dejaba –. ¿Kikyo? –ella lo miro por sobre su hombro, para después caminar lentamente hasta su primo. No le quedaba más que obedecer. Inuyasha trato de retenerla, pero ella alcanzo a mover el brazo. Cuando llego donde Bankotsu, éste sonrió, y la giro bruscamente para que quedara frente al otro –. Kikyo…- se sentía tan impotente. Quería sacarla de allí, pero no sabía cómo.

-Él se ira… no tenemos por qué retrasarnos –dijo mientras él le besaba la mejilla.

-¿Estas segura?, porque él no parece querer hacerlo. Además, lo que hiciste me dolió tanto –dijo mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo –. Si no lo convences de que se vaya, le diré quién eres realmente… y después lo matare –dijo en un susurro, cerca de su oído, para que solo ella escuchara, mientras le apuntaba a Inuyasha sin dejar de verlo.

-Sabes lo que sucederá si no te vas… si no quieres destruir mi vida, y la tuya vete –hablaba de forma seria, no quería suplicar, pero si las cosas seguían así, tendría que hacerlo. Él no se movió, solo la observaba -. Inuyasha…vete, y déjame en paz, entiéndelo… me voy a casar. Si no te vas ahora, no bogare por ti –aunque ni su voz y rostro parecían inmutables, su mirada por primera vez desde que era niña era de súplica y tristeza.

Él no quería irse, pero no tenía opción, sería tonto tratar de llevársela con ese tipo armado. No quería dañarla, pero al parecer eso era lo que estaba haciendo con su presencia

-Te liberare de esto… lo prometo –dijo para después girarse, y salir por la ventana, ya que cuando intento acercarse a la puerta el otro chico le hizo un movimiento negativo con el arma. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero él la ayudaría, sin importar sobre quien debiera pasar, él se la llevaría de ese lugar.

Cuando se quedaron solos, la agarro fuertemente, y después la apreso contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Es tu amante?... ¿te ha tocado? –dijo mientras la agarraba fuertemente por los antebrazos –. ¡Respóndeme!... ¿te ha tocado? –nuevamente sintió su enojo crecer. Él estuvo dispuesto a matarlo, pero sabía que en su casa sería una estupidez.

-No... él no es nadie, ya no es nadie –dijo esto último en un susurro. Su única oportunidad para obtener su libertad se había esfumado por él. Lo odiaba… odiaba a Bankotsu. Él la agarro fuertemente por la barbilla, y la beso de forma posesiva, pero ella cerro fuertemente su boca, por lo cual la apretó más fuertemente para que ella la abriera. Quiso profundizar el beso, pero ella lo mordió -. No vuelvas a tocarme –dijo de forma seria, para después limpiar su boca. Él se tocó el labio con el pulgar, y después levanto la mano. Ella sintió un ardor en la mejilla, y su espalda volvió a caer nuevamente contra la pared, mientras lo miraba con incredibilidad. A pesar de todo, él nunca la había agredido de esa forma. Se sintió tan impotente en ese momento, y aunque le hubiese gustado devolverle el golpe, sabiendo obviamente que él la superba en fuerza, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movió. Solo quería llorar.

Él se quedó observándola, y desordeno un poco su cabello con frustración. Había perdido el maldito control, por… celos. De solo imaginar que a aquel maldito idiota lo besaba gustosa, se arrepentía de no haberlo matado allí mismo.

-¡Ves lo que me haces hacer!. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú eres, y siempre serás mía? –dijo para después agarrarla por un ante brazo –. Espero que sea cierto lo que has dicho, porque si vuelves a acercarte a ese tipo… escúchame bien, lo matare frente a ti… nunca te compartiré con nadie –dijo para después disminuir el agarre, y acariciar suavemente con una de sus manos la mejilla que le había golpeado, y donde claramente sobresalía en su pálida piel una marca roja –Porque te amo. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

-Si lo haces… ¿porque me obligas a hacer esto? –aunque no quería, su voz sonaba un poco quebrada, y sus ojos trataban de no dejar escapar ninguna de las lágrimas que se había acumulado. Ella no lloraba. Nunca lo volvería a hacer frente a alguien.

-Por nosotros… por eso lo hago, porque no tenemos opción –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después besar la frente de la chica –. Vamos a ver como cubrimos este lamentable incidente –dijo mientras volvía a acariciar suavemente la mejilla que le había golpeado.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Él… el gran Naraku, haría algo que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando estaba totalmente borracho… casarse, y menos con una mujer que le desagradaba totalmente. Sonrió un poco, ante aquella ironia… quien lo diría, una persona como él entraría a una iglesia, seguramente en el infierno debía haber fiesta. Sintió toques en la puerta, y después ésta se abrió. Él miro a través del espejo.

-Señor ya es hora –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Pásame mi arma –dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello. El otro solo obedeció, y agarro el arma que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de noche.

-Usted cree que Inuyasha… -dejo la frase en el aire, y como respuesta recibió una risa burlona.

-Él es un imbécil, jamás se atrevería –dijo para después agarrar el arma que el otro le ofrecía, y guardarla en su chaqueta –. Es por… ellos… -dijo con una mueca de desagrado –. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedan llegar, y estoy seguro que ya se enteraron de esta estupidez. Avísale a Hakudoshi, él ya sabe que hacer –el otro chico solo hizo una reverencia, y salió de la habitación. Se sirvió un vaso con whisky, y sonrió –" _Espero que vayas Inuyasha… será tan divertido ver tu cara de imbécil después de tantos años_ "

* * *

Bajo con pesadez del carruaje. Cada paso que daba, agarrada del brazo de su primo, lo sentía como si la acercaran a una guillotina.

Antes de entrar vio a dos hombres albinos de cabello largo. Uno de ellos la miro con una sonrisa lasciva, y después volvió a mirar al frente. Cuando entro a la iglesia, pudo notar que esta ni siquiera estaba decorada, y además, de su familia, solo había algunos hombres con cara de rufianes. Miro hacia el frente, y sintió un gran impulso de detenerse. Él estaba allí. Quería huir, e inconscientemente, trato de sacar el brazo del agarre de Bankotsu, pero cuando éste se dio percato, lo tomo con más fuerza.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes –dijo de forma baja, para que solamente ella escuchara.

" _Todo estará bien_ ". La última vez que él le había dicho esa frase, había iniciado ese infierno. Sintió que su cuerpo era jalado suavemente, hasta que llegaron a donde él, quien sonreía. Una sonrisa que a la vista de cualquier persona era macabra. Observo sus ojos, y sintió un leve escalofrió. Parecía caminar hacia él mismísimo demonio.

En toda la ceremonia disimuladamente busco un solo rostro, pero nunca lo encontró. Él se había ido, y con él la última esperanza de escapar de esa vida, porque aunque se hubiese negado a acompañarlo tenía la tonta esperanza de que él llegara, y la obligara a irse con él… robarla, como en los cuentos de hadas que le contaba su padre cuando era pequeña. Pero ya ella no era una niña, y ese tampoco era un cuento de hadas… solo era su desgraciada vida. Escuchaba una voz lejana, nada que ella pudiera, o quisiera entender. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que estaba condenada, lo cual era paradójico, porque a pesar de estar en una iglesia se sentía en el infierno. Sentía estar al lado del mismísimo demonio y ella… siendo casa con éste.

-Señorita Higurashi, ¿acepta al señor Kagewaki? –escucho la rasposa voz que sonaba un poco exasperada, al parecer no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba. Ella nuevamente miro disimuladamente hacia atrás, y después un carraspido de su casi esposo, por lo cual lo miro, percatándose de que estaba totalmente serio, pero solo con verlo a los ojos sabía lo que le decía sin palabras, o mejor dicho, que clase de amenaza le lanzaba –. ¿Señorita…?

-Acepto –dijo sin apartar la mirada de él. Le mostraba todo el desprecio que ella sentía, y siempre sentiría por él.

Todo después de eso fue totalmente rápido, o eso sintió ella. Por fin en su habitación respiro tranquila, mientras era ayudada por su hermana a empacar todas sus cosas. Escuchaba a su hermana parlotear como siempre, pero igual que siempre no le ponía ni la más mínima atención. Miro hacia su almohada, y la levanto –. Kagome…

La aludida giro hacia ella, y un pequeño grito murió en su garganta. Su hermana tenía en una mano una almohada, y en la otra una navaja de barbero, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Her… hermana… que…- no pudo seguir cuando la otra chica levanto la navaja hacia ella, palideció. Su cuerpo no respondía y sus piernas parecían querer ceder a su peso, pero vio algo que hacía años no veía…una sonrisa de parte de su hermana.

* * *

-Eres muy tonta… ¿acaso creíste que te mataría?, sabes que sería incapaz… -miro a su hermana que ahora parecía avergonzada - .Aunque si sigues parloteando, ni siquiera lo pensare –dijo de forma fastidiosa restándole importancia –. Quiero que hagas lo que te pediré sin protestar, o preguntar, ¿de acuerdo? –aunque ella era la mayor por minutos, siempre le hacía caso a su hermana, por lo cual sin pensar asintió -. Prométeme que siempre mantendrás esto aquí, y a nadie se lo dirás –dijo mientras colocaba nuevamente todo en la cama –. Y, que siempre dormirás con la puerta cerrada desde adentro –sabía que Bankotsu, no tenía ningún interés sexual en Kagome, pero de vez en cuando este se emborracha, y si eso sucedía podría confundir a su hermana con ella… y ella si eso sucedía no podría ayudarla, por lo menos no ahora.

-Pero… -la otra chica la miro de forma seria, recordándole que no debía hacer preguntas –. Está bien

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo con una sonrisa la anciana, mientras la observaba –. Mi nombre es Kaede, soy… se puede decir que soy la nana de Hitomi –ella la miro como preguntándole quien era –. Ah… cierto. No pierdo la costumbre de llamarlo así, aunque a él no le guste –ella decidió no prestarle atención. Nada que tuviera que ver con ese hombre le interesaba. Por ella podía llamarse como le diera la real gana. Respiro cansinamente, ya estaba fastidiada de aquella "fiesta". Nadie de su familia, excepto Bankotsu, estaba allí. Estaba cansada. Había asistido a algunas fiestas, pero nunca a una de ese tipo. Había hombres que tenían caras de depravados, y mujeres que con solo mirar sus ropas, se sabía exactamente a que se dedicaban –. Él nunca trae a tantas personas aquí… pareciera que…

-" _Quisiera fastidiarme_ " –pensó mientras miraba con fastidio, como él desde el otro lado de la habitación sonreía de lado, mientras le mostraba la copa que tenía en su mano, haciendo un gesto de brindis. La anciana, la agarro por una de sus muñecas para que se levantara.

-Ven, debes estar cansada –dijo mientras la guiaba por algunos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, y después de abrir la puerta, la anciana se marchó.

Cuando entro a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma de la vez anterior. Sintió repugnancia y rabia, esa era la habitación de aquel hombre. Donde él…cerró los ojos, y respiro profundo. Debía olvidar _eso_. Abrió lentamente los ojos, observando mejor la habitación, dándose cuenta de que no era así. Tenía los mismos colores y la decoración era similar, pero esta habitación era más grande, al igual que la cama. Había un gran guarda ropas, un gran ventanal, que también dejaba ver el jardín y más allá los arboles del bosque. También había cuadros, y cerca del gran ventanal también había flores, pero éstas eran negras, moradas y blancas. A pesar de que estaba casi decorada de la misma forma, esta habitación era menos tétrica, o eso pensó ella.

-" _Al parecer todas las habitaciones están decoradas de la misma forma_ " –estaba tan concentrada en cada detalle, que no se percató cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no querías estar en la reunión?

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte? –dijo en un tono que le restaba importancia, mientras retiraba los guantes blancos de sus manos.

Él se acercó, agarrándola por un brazo -. No sé qué educación te dio tu pri-mo… -dijo arrastrando la última palabra, mientras su expresión momentáneamente cambiaba a una de burla –. Pero a mí no volverás a dejarme en ridículo. Todo lo que hagas o vayas a hacer en público tienes que informármelo, del resto puedes hacer lo que quieras… me da lo mismo –dijo para después soltarla –. Además, creí que estabas a gusto. Hice la reunión pensando en tu comodidad… después de todo estabas entre mujerzuelas –dijo con marcada burla.

-¿Al igual que tú con esos hombres?. Al parecer somos más parecidos de lo que crees –dijo con una mueca de desagrado ante lo último, que no fue visible gracias a que estaba de espaldas.

-Tal vez… después de todo hacemos lo que sea por dinero y poder… aunque nunca me acostaría con nadie para conseguirlo. Las mujerzuelas utilizan su cuerpo y yo mi cerebro –dijo para después quitar la chaqueta negra que llevaba y posteriormente empezar a desabrochar el chaleco y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo –Sabes… es gracioso verte vestida de blanco y cubierta por un velo… hasta donde se no cumples con los requisitos –dijo con marcada burla, y ella lo entendió. Solo le había regalado ese vestido para humillarla –. Estuve a punto de reír cuando te vi entrar a la iglesia… que diría tu pobre abuela si se enterara –dijo con "pesar"

Ella había girado para encararlo, pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no girar al ver lo que ese hombre, ahora llamado su esposo, hacia.

-No compartiré habitación contigo, ya que esto no es un matrimonio normal –dijo de forma seria, a pesar de que ya la había tocado, y ahora eran esposos, jamás permitiría que alguien y menos ese hombre le pusiera las manos encima. Escucho una risa burlona de parte de él. Se le hacía tan divertido ver cómo, a pesar de la situación en que estaba, todavía pretendía exigir cosas. Lastimosamente en esa ocasión, no la podía contradecir.

-No hace falta que lo aclares… no soportaría tu desagradable presencia por una noche entera y menos en la misma cama –dijo de forma aburrida. Iba a seguir con su tarea, pero ella se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Qué?... –frunció el ceño -. Es mi habitación. Sal y déjame en paz –dijo para después sentarse en la cama. Ella se sorprendió un poco. ¿Su habitación?, ¿acaso aquella donde estuvo aquella noche, no era su habitación?. ¿Cuantas habitaciones podía tener una persona? –. Sal, quiero descansar –tenía que aceptarlo, le molestaba que la sacaran como un animalito, pero al menos había quedado claro que él no la volvería a tocar, lo cual la alivio totalmente. Salió al pasillo, y cerró la puerta, para después recostarse en ésta, mientras se preguntaba qué haría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... déjame adivinar, te saco de la habitación –dijo la anciana de forma divertida, pero después se quedó pensativa –. Creí que con su esposa sería diferente –le causo curiosidad esa frase, pero nuevamente decidió no darle importancia a nada que tuviera que ver con él.

-Esto no es un matrimonio… o por lo menos uno normal. Él no me soporta y yo menos

-No creo que sea así, si se casó contigo fue por algo… seguramente no te has dado cuenta de ello –no dijo nada. Esa señora parecía no conocer a ese hombre. Suspiro cuando sintió que era jalada hacia la habitación de enfrente –. Espero que descanses –dijo para después salir.

La habitación era un poco más pequeña y, estaba decorada en verde y blanco. Las sabanas al igual que las cortinas eran verdes, mientras los muebles eran blancos. Al igual que en las otras habitaciones, también habían flores.

-" _Al menos aquí podré descansar_ "

* * *

Allí estaba, cocinando. O, eso era lo que trataba de hacer. Antes de que saliera el sol una chica albina había ido a despertarla, por pedido de su "señor". Tenía que admitirlo, la idea le desagradaba. Nunca había aprendido a cocinar, y al parecer no había nacido para ello. Todo, absolutamente todo, se le quemaba.

Se cortó un dedo, y disimuladamente se mordió un labio, creyendo que la anciana no se había percatado.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –ella en puño su otra mano. A pesar de ser de clase media nunca había hecho esas cosas. Nunca había aprendido a hacer las cosas que normalmente aprendía una chica. Ella solo aprendió a hacerse fuerte para sobrevivir. Pero a ella nada la detenía, y ese hombre no se burlaría de ella. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cocinar?. Agarro nuevamente el cuchillo, sin escuchar a la anciana, pero un minuto después tuvo que reprimir un nuevo grito. Se había cortado nuevamente. Sentía dolor, pero sobre todo rabia. ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo tan simple?. Lanzo el cuchillo en la mesa, y un pequeño grito de rabia se escapó de su boca. Respiro profundo, y miro hacia la anciana que la miraba entre desconcertada y divertida. Se ruborizo. Por primera vez en su vida había hecho un berrinche frente a alguien.

-Lo… lo siento –dijo un poco apenada

–Deja eso… no le pongas atención –dijo mientras la jalaba hacia una silla y hacia que se sentara –. Solo te quiere molestar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. Pero… él no es tan malo –dijo de forma suave. Ella miro hacia otra parte –. En realidad… creo que miento un poco -sonrió -. Nadie puede cambiar su naturaleza… Hitomi, creció con quien no debía, y tomo decisiones que no debía –ella miro a la anciana. ¿Tanto lo quería para no aceptar quien de verdad era ese hombre? –. Él…

-Sinceramente no me interesa saber nada de él… y creo que he visto lo suficiente para juzgarlo personalmente –la anciana la miro, pero después sonrió, antes de volver a realizar sus quehaceres.

* * *

Estaba muy preocupada por Inuyasha. Miroku le había dicho que su amigo se sentía un poco indispuesto y por eso se retiraría. A pesar de que le había dicho que no era nada grave, después él también desapareció, dejando sola a su esposa, la cual parecía un poco nerviosa. Sin pensarlo más termino de arreglarse y salió por la puerta trasera de su casa. Tenía que verlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Camino directamente hasta la casa de Miroku, donde la esposa de éste la recibió con una gran sonrisa, y la hizo pasar. Adentro Miroku, jugaba con su pequeño hijo.

-Señorita Kagome, se ve tan radiante como siempre –se levantó con su hijo en brazos -, es un placer tenerla aquí, pero no debería caminar sola por el bosque

-Por favor, díganme solo Kagome y lo se… siempre me lo dicen –dijo lo último en tono de berrinche. Su abuela y madre siempre le repetían que una señorita decente no salía sola. Pero él lo ameritaba. Se ruborizo un poco ante ese pensamiento –. Es que… yo… quería saber… como esta Inuyasha… ayer no volvieron –Miroku miro a la chica, y después le entrego el niño a su esposa, que también había mirado a la chica de la misma forma que él… pena y pesar. Ellos sabían que ella sentía cosas por Inuyasha, cosa que el muy idiota no había notado. ¿Cómo decirle a esa niña que él quería a su hermana?, y si no fuera porque lo detuvo, incluso después de que se emborracho, hubiese ocurrido una desgracia, porque a la muy bestia se le ocurrió llevársela de la Iglesia. Incluso había buscado un arma por si tenía que llevársela a la fuerza, pero por fortuna él se dio cuenta… después de todo le conocía hacía muchos años –. ¿Qué sucede?... acaso e-está muy mal? –dijo de forma preocupada, mientras sus grandes ojos cafés lo miraban un poco cristalizados por algunas la grimas que se empezaban a formar.

¿Acaso ella se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha?. Negó mentalmente. Él no podía lastimar a esa chica, y su esposa le había dejado claro eso cuando le dio disimuladamente un codazo y le advirtió con la mirada.

-No, ya está bien… solo tiene que descansar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada –. Si quieres te acompañamos a tu casa, tenemos que ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas –dijo para después dirigirse a la puerta, y abrirla para que las mujeres salieran y posteriormente él.

Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró, respiro profundo y salió a la pequeña estancia. Desde que ella había llegado escucho su voz, pero a pesar de que sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando no quería verla. No quería ver nada que estuviera relacionado con ella. No quería acordarse de ella, porque dolía… pero casi inmediatamente negaba mentalmente y se decía que tenía que ir a buscarla, y eso haría, sin importar que lo mataran en el intento. Si ella aceptaba irse con él, no importaba a cuantos le tuviera que pagar, él la sacaría de allí, incluso si otra vez tenía que darse nuevos golpes con su tonto amigo. Acaricio suavemente su labio e hizo un gesto de dolor. Miroku había cambiado en los últimos años.

Se quedó observando por la pequeña ventana. Tenía que verla. Quería verla. Camino hasta la puerta. Tal vez ella podría estar allí. Sabía que era casi imposible, pero quería creer que ella lo quería, y buscaría la forma de verlo, así como él también buscaría la forma de entrar a donde ella vivía si era necesario.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión después de "ayudar" a Kaede. A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que era grande y muy hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo sombría.

-Supongo que eres tu –giro y vio a una chica un poco mayor que ella sonriendo, sorprendiéndose un poco por la vestimenta tan reveladora que ésta llevaba. Tenía un vestido rosa sencillo en forma de camisón, que dejaba ver sus brazos y parte de sus hombros, al igual que de sus senos, y su cabello corto era adornado por un pequeño lazo rosa –. No eres tan… fea, como creí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

Ella se incomodó un poco por ser observada de esa forma. ¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía que hacer eso era de muy mala educación?, aunque al parecer esa chica no sabía que era eso.

Ante la mirada que le daba la otra sonrió. Se había equivocado. Al parecer no era como ella, aunque tampoco podía imaginarse a un hombre como Naraku casado con una mujer como la chica que tenía enfrente. Pero todavía era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones -. Soy Yura Sakasagami, y soy una humilde samaritana que brinda a sus prójimos los grandes placeres de la vida –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. O, como prefieras llamarlo, me dalo mismo

-Soy Kikyo Higurashi…

-La esposa de Naraku, eso lo se cariño. Todos los que entramos en esta casa lo sabemos… aunque a algunos no les agrada la idea

-¿Tú vives aquí? –no era que tuviera interés en conocer la vida de aquella mujer, pero tampoco quería ahondar en el tema de ser la _esposa_ de ese hombre.

\- No. Pero de vez en cuando vengo porque… -se calló al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tenía claro que a Naraku nadie, que no fuera él, le importaba, pero no sabía si le agradaría que revelara sus intimidades a su esposa –. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la casa?. Supongo que todavía no la conoces en su totalidad –dijo para después agarrarla por el brazo y jalarla con ella. No es que le interesara ser amiga de esa chica que se veía era tan aburrida… demasiado para su gusto, pero quería estar cerca cuando ella volviera, y conociera a la esposa de "su hombre". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginar la cara que pondría esa tonta.

En el recorrido, le mostró todas las habitaciones, excepto tres, la habitación de él, la biblioteca, y _la habitación de juegos_ , a la cual, a pesar de que no quiso decirle de que se trataba, le dijo que nunca entrara, cosa que le había causada un poco de curiosidad –. ¿Por qué te casaste con él?. Sé que es muy apuesto, pero es la clase de persona con la cual no debes meterte –dijo sin rodeos, sacándola de sus pensamientos. No podía entender como alguien como ella, se había casado con alguien como él, y como él se había fijado en una chiquilla tan… insípida, que además, debía ser impúber. Solo había que ver como se vestía, ¿acaso era monja?.

Kikyo la miro por unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, y más le desagradaba cuando eran desconocidos.

–Vamos…no tienes nada que perder, además estoy segura de que ahora en adelante seré la única amiga que tendrás –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La otra chica solo levanto una ceja –. Nada de lo que digas me sorprenderá. Sé cómo es él

Kikyo lo pensó un poco, a pesar de lo que ella le decía, no se confiaba totalmente. Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente. No le había contado a nadie, y realmente quería desahogarse, así fuese por hoy… con una extraña.

-Estamos casados en apariencia, pero nunca nos hemos ni siquiera besado… él me obligo a casarme. Sé que lo hace por una razón que no soy yo… incluso dormimos en habitaciones separadas –dijo tratando de aclarar que él tampoco sentí nada por ella.

-¡Oh, por dios!… -miro a la mujer que la miraba de forma sorprendida, mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos. ¿Acaso no sabía que ese hombre era un maldito chantajista?, ¿qué le sorprendía tanto?, si a leguas se le veía –. ¿¡No te ha tocado!?… de verdad no le atraes nada… lastima, no sabes de lo que te pierdes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras pasaba sin ningún descaro sus dedos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos, pero Kikyo no se percató, ya que aún seguía dándole la espalda.

-Eso me importa en lo más mínimo. Incluso, si sintiera cosas por él jamás dejaría que me tocara después de lo que me hizo –dijo mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente. Siempre odiaría y le repugnaría su presencia por lo que le hizo.

-Y, ¿qué te hizo? –pregunto con interés, mientras caminaba hasta quedar nuevamente enfrente de la chica.

La miro por unos segundos. No le había contado a nadie, y esa chica era una extraña, ¿qué podía perder?. Por lo que le había entendido era una cortesana, y por ende no la juzgaría por haber perdido la virtud antes del matrimonio -. Él humillo, me drogo y… después… me…- apretó más fuerte sus manos, era más difícil hablar de _eso_ , de lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Te Violo? –asintió sin mirarla, mientras sentía como sus ojos se aguaban, y después escucho una gran carcajada de burla. La miro de forma enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de su desgracia?, iba a abrir la boca, pero ella se le adelanto –. No te enojes… es solo que… es tan chistoso. ¿Enserio lo creíste?…-hablaba sin poder evitar reír -, no dudo que te haya humillado, ya que es un experto en eso, incluso que te haya drogado, ¿pero violado? –otra risita se escapó de su boca –. No lo conoces. Él es tan… egocéntrico, siempre lo ha sido. Él es el "gran" Naraku, y jamás le rogaría amor a nadie –dijo con marcada burla a la chica que la miraba sin entender –. Cariño, él nunca violaría a ninguna mujer, porque eso sería como rogarle un poco de cariño a alguien, lo cual destruiría totalmente su ego. Todas las amantes que ha tenido vienen hacia él… él nunca ruega a nadie. Si no crees que no te hizo absolutamente nada, ve donde una partera, para que te revise, bueno, si eras virgen, o pregúntaselo a él… además si no tiene interés en ti, ¿porque tocarte? –camino hacia un gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Era cierto, él le había dicho que le repugnaba tocarla, y si esa mujer tenía razón, ella aún no había perdido… su virtud. Sonrió en sus adentros, ella aún era digna de…-. Vamos –dijo antes de empezar a jalarla por los pasillos, saliendo por una puerta que ella no había visto en el recorrido –. Te presentare a alguien –quiso decirle que no iría con ella a ninguna parte, pero después recordó que podía encontrarse con ese hombre, y termino dejándose llevar.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba totalmente ruborizada. Si hubiese sabido que eso iba a pasar, se hubiese negado. Acomodo los pliegues de su vestido verde menta, mientras trataba de calmarse, pero nuevamente, escucho una risita burlona. Levanto el rostro todavía ruborizado, mirando con enojo a la chica que parecía divertirse con la situación.

-No pongas esa cara –dijo mientras trataba de evitar reír, cosa que parecía ser imposible –. Era necesario. Además, mira el lado positivo, ya saliste de dudas –mentalmente no pudo evitar darle la razón, aunque todavía estaba avergonzada, y si a última hora había aceptado fue para salir de dudas, pero igual no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. No todos los días una partera te miran… _ahí_. Otra risa más -. ¡Deberías de verte! –le dio la espalda a la chica, para después empezar a caminar, sin poderlo evitar una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-" _Inuyasha… ahora tengo una razón para irme contigo… ya no me odiaras_ "- tenía que buscarlo, y tenía que aceptar. Desde la noche anterior, sabía que Naraku, le había devuelto a su primo las escrituras. Ya no tenía por qué estar allí, y menos ahora que sabía que… era digna de él.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?, acaso se te olvida que tienes que trabajar. Si él se enterase de tus salidas sin su permiso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y, a ti se te olvida que… me importa un comino lo que digas. Si quieres ve y díselo, para ver si por lo menos así te pone atención

-Eres una…

-Somos querida –dijo sin darle importancia. Camino hacia su cama, y después sonrió –. Bueno… si quieres saber dónde estaba, te lo diré –dijo observando a la otra chica con una sonrisa más amplia, lo que estaba inervándola –. Estaba conociendo a la esposa de "tu hombre" –dijo con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente termino de hablar, y vio la cara de la otra chica, coloco una expresión de "inocencia", y se cubrió la boca con una mano –. Ay, lo siento… se me olvido decirte que la reunión que hizo ayer con sus empleados era por eso –dijo para posteriormente empezar a reír.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!, ¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste!?

-¿Para qué darte una razón para ir?, yo no iba a estar allí, y me hubiese perdido esta cara, o una mejor – vio la cara de la otra chica, y salió de la habitación. Ciertamente sabía que el día anterior se iba a realizar el matrimonio, después de todo se las ingeniaba para conseguir la información que quería y cuando quería, y que ni la estúpida esa abriéndole las piernas a alguno de los subalternos de Naraku conseguía, pero a pesar de que se hubiese divertido viendo la escenita de celos de esa tonta, sabía que si iba tendría que acostarse con alguno de esos hombres que le producían repulsión, por eso no le había dicho absolutamente nada –. Procura no romper mucho –dijo con marcada burla al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando ruidos, y amenazas en gritos. Sonrió más –. " _Sera tan divertido_ "

Dentro de la habitación ella tiraba todo cuanto veía. Maldecía a Yura, por no haberle dicho nada. Si lo hubiese sabido esa misma noche, antes de que se consumara ese maldito matrimonio, hubiese buscado la forma de deshacerse de la desgraciada que usurpaba su lugar, porque ella era la única que podía ser la mujer de Naraku. Desde el día que la tomo, ese era su lugar.

 _Flash back_

Trataba de gritar, pero de su garganta no salía absolutamente nada. Por más que sus cuerdas bucales se desgarraran, no salía nada. A pesar de que ya había transcurrido algunos minutos el dolor y el asco no abandonaban su cuerpo. Hundió más la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de alejar su rostro de los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de él. Quería alejar a ese cuerpo que tanta repugnancia le producía. Cuando por fin escucho un fuerte gemido, y segundos después, él cayó como un muñeco de trapo sobre ella, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía quito al hombre, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Corrió por los pasillos hasta entrar a su habitación. A pesar de que aquel hombre, que se suponía era su tío, le causaba repugnancia y aunque al principio se rehusó, no tuvo otra opción, tenía que dejarse tocar cuando él quisiera, y aunque trataba de fingir que le agradaba, cada vez era más difícil hacerlo. Solo cerraba los ojos, y se lo imaginaba a él… trataba de creer que eran sus ojos y también sus caricias. Él también era un demonio, uno peor que su padre, pero a ella eso no le importo y su alma le vendió.

Él se había dado cuenta lo que hacía el bastardo de Onigumo con aquella chica de tan solo quince años, después de todo para nadie era un secreto. Era su prima, pero también la mujer de ese bastardo. Cuando se percató de como ella lo miraba, supo que era su mujer por obligación, pero era su mujer al fin al cabo, y por ende la deseo… y frente a la cara del desgraciado la tomo. Su sangre estaba tan podrida, que en la misma cama del miserable una vez más le robo a una de sus mujeres, y como en la primera vez que lo hizo los descubrió. Pero eso a él no le importo, de hecho se podría decir que hasta gracia le causo, hasta que lo había hecho premeditadamente.

-Solo la tomaste porque te recuerda a Izayoi… eres tan patético, que me das asco… mira cómo te pone una simple mujer –dijo para después pisar la pierna donde le había disparado, y un grito, casi reprimido de dolor se escuchó. Debía de agradecer que el malnacido le recomendara que durmiera con un arma bajo la almohada, ya que él también lo hacía. Según Onigumo, no confiaba ni en su sombra, pero cometió un gran error…confiar en él. La chica miraba todo con una sonrisa de lado, arrodillada en la cama, sin importarle que estuviera desnuda, al igual que él. Apunto nuevamente, pero esta vez le dio en el brazo –. Que irónica es la vida… con tu misma arma

El hombre lanzaba insultos que solo lo divertían, o eso pensó hasta que….

-Dispara ya… ¡maldito afeminado, eres igual que la puta de tu madre!… ¡eres tan débil y patético como ella, nunca serias capaz de hacerlo… eres igual a ella! -fue lo último que dijo, pues le dio un tiro en la garganta. Si había algo que odiaba, era su parecido físico con ella. Odiaba la mayoría de las cosas, que aquella decrepita mujer decía, tenía en común con Izayoi. Ella camino hacia él, y después de mirarlo le pidió el arma. Disparo, a pesar de que ya estaba muerto, descargando con esos disparos toda la rabia y repugnancia que sintió y sentía por haberse acostado con ese hombre.

-Al menos debo agradecer todo lo que me ayudo a conseguir el malnacido de Onigumo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre, que alguna vez fue su padre, totalmente ensangrentado en el piso. Y, después, de mirar aquel cuerpo con manchas de sangre en algunos lugares, nuevamente la tomo. La sangre…los unía de múltiples formas, y los tentaba de tantas otras. Y, ellos no podían negarse a tan excitante insinuación.

 _Fin flash back_

Esa fue la primera, y última vez que la toco. Desde ese día la trataba como a una prima, considerándola si se podía decir, más que a cualquier otra mujer, pero ella no quería eso, ella quería ser su mujer. Ese era su derecho, pero él se lo negaba. No soportaba que él se revolcara con cuanta mujerzuela quisiera, pero ella quería seguir a su lado, siendo lo más cercano aquel burdel. Pero ya era hora de reclamar su lugar, y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

Había pasado el resto del día encerrada, ya que no le apetecía ver a su "querido" esposo. Después de haber hablado con aquella mujer, había decidido que tenía que hablar con Inuyasha, sin importar que, debía verlo. Saco una capa negra, que llevaba capucha, de su guardarropa, y se la coloco. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, solo que hacía mucho había anochecido. Saco de debajo de su almohada un papel, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para después, de asegurarse que no había nadie en el pasillo, salir por donde había salido horas antes con Yura. Sabía que era peligroso salir sola, y corría el riesgo de que ese hombre se enterara, pero ya nada importaba, ella tenía una oportunidad de escapar y así lo haría. Camino con un poco de dificultad por el pequeño bosque, aunque debía de agradecer que gracias a la luna podía distinguir un poco el camino. Cuando llego al claro del bosque, camino hacia el lugar donde sabía que el la esperaría… debajo del gran árbol. Cerro los ojos, y pego el papel a su pecho.

-" _Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi… Inuyasha_ "

Dejo el papel en una de las raíces del árbol, y se fue de allí con la única esperanza de que él volvería a ese lugar y lo vería. Camino lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión, y nuevamente cruzo la puerta de atrás, pero inmediatamente cruzo el pasillo fue jalada hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde estabas? –su tono era de preocupación. Empezó a ser jalada hacia la cocina. Ella al percatarse de quien le hablaba no pudo evitar que le saliera un suspiro de alivio.

-Yo… quería dar una vuelta y ver a mi familia. No creo que tenga nada de malo, o ¿si, Kaede?

-Ya son casi las ocho de la noche, y una señora decente no sale sola. Pudiste decirle a Byakuya, que te acompañara… tuviste suerte de que él no fue quien te vio, porque estoy segura de que no le hubiese agradado –dijo de forma preocupada, y después la soltó –. Espero que tengas hambre –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de hacer que se sentara, y empezar a comer con ella.

* * *

-¿Y? –dijo al ver al hombre que entraba, y le hacía una reverencia.

-Tenía usted razón… fue a ese lugar, aunque no se encontró con el Taisho, solo dejo un recado. Dejo una carta donde le decía que aceptaba irse con él, y lo citaba mañana al anochecer

-Ya veo… -agarro la copa que se encontraba en el escritorio y la subió hasta sus ojos, como tratando de observar atreves del vino –. Supongo que no interviniste

-No, señor… estoy esperando sus órdenes

-Solo sigue vigilándola por ahora, estoy seguro de que no será la primera, ni la última vez que salga a encontrarse con él –dijo para después beber de la copa -. Puedes retirarte Byakuya –una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su rostro. ¿Por qué ella seguía creyéndolo tan estúpido?, como para engañarlo. Sabía que por la personalidad que ella tenía, nunca renunciaría a algo que quería, y al parecer eso que quería era al imbécil de Inuyasha. Le daría por ahora la ilusión de que ella creyera que lo podía engañar tan fácilmente, y después la haría llorar literalmente… sangre.

* * *

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, de hecho, estaba muy mal, pero ahora eso no debía importarle. Lo único que debía importarle era entrar a esa casa y sacarle de allí, y por ahora esa era la forma más segura de entrar sin levantar sospechas. Volvió a mirar, y pudo distinguir a la chica vestida de verde que venía hacia él.

-Hola… y-yo recibí el mensaje –dijo un poco nerviosa, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sabía que estar allí no estaba bien, pero cuando la señora, que se encarga de hacer los oficios en su casa, le había dicho que él quería verla, no pudo volver a pensar en nada coherente y allí estaba. Él respiro profundo. No quería contarle acerca de su "relación" con Kikyo, porque podría meterla en problemas, pero tampoco quería utilizarla a Kagome, para entrar en esa casa. Mentalmente se dio ánimos. Esa era la única forma, tenía que hacerlo –. ¿Sucedió… algo?

-Nada, solo quería verte, y pedirte disculpas por no quedarme hasta que finalizara la ceremonia –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, si su padre estuviese enterado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaría decepcionado, ya que eso que estaba a punto de hacer, nada tenía que ver con la forma en que había sido educado. Pero no había otra forma, eso era lo que se repetía mientras seguía sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba esos ojos que tanto le encantaban.

-No… de verdad quería verte, yo pienso mucho… en ti –se dio un golpe mentalmente, ya no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir, las cosas estaban siendo más difíciles de lo que él creía. Decirle aquellas palabras sin ni siquiera sentirlas, le estaba costando demasiado, casi sentía que era imposible mentirle. Ella solo lo miraba, como tratando de entender algo. Él la miro, y una vocecita le dijo que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero él decidió ignorarla. Se agacho un poco, y agarro una flor amarrilla, se acercó un poco más a ella, mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella solo lo miraba acercarse y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas –. Solo… en ti

–Inuyasha… -su voz sonó casi como un susurro, que él ni siquiera escucho.

Levanto una de sus manos, soltando su cabello, y le coloco la pequeña flor en su oreja, para después acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Su piel era muy suave… igual a la de ella. Sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos, mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica. Su mano subió lentamente hasta sus ojos, para después llegar a su cabello, el cual era igual de suave, y su olor… era similar al de ella. Sin consciente, se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de ella, aspirando su aroma, mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro del cabello de la chica.

-¿Inu… yasha? –ni si quiera estaba segura de que hubiese salido alguna palabra de su boca. Su rostro por alguna razón, que no entendía, le empezaba a arder. Sabía que no era correcto, y tenía que apartarse, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder. Sintió como la mano de él salía suavemente de su cabello, por lo cual dio un suspiro de alivio, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se calmaba un poco. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su mano estaba frente a su mejilla, pero sin tocarla. Aspiraba suavemente, como tratando de identificar un olor en el aire. Su mano se volvió a posar suavemente en la mejilla de la chica, para casi inmediatamente empezar a delinear lentamente el camino hasta su cuello. Un suave escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, e inmediatamente su temblorosa manos subió hasta el pecho de él, debía detenerlo… eso no era correcto, pero su mano no parecía tener ninguna clase de fuerza, ya que simplemente se quedó posada suavemente sobre la camisa de él, y lo escucho… el corazón de él estaba igual al de ella. ¿Acaso ella también le gustaba?. Otro suave temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo su mano cayo suavemente, mientras la de él se detenía en su clavícula.

-Eres… hermosa… –dijo de forma suave. Sin poderlo evitarlo, nuevamente sintió todas aquellas cosas extrañas en su pecho, y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, por lo cual se aferró a uno de los hombros de él. Era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre tan cerca, y también era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa. No pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente si ella le gustaba. Recordó algo, sus corazones latían iguales y, el corazón no miente y a veces se da cuenta de cosas que la mente no. Intento decir algo, pero cuando vio como él acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella, las palabras murieron en su boca. Él solo se concentraba en una cosa… besarla, pero no besar precisamente a quien tenía enfrente. Quería besarla a ella, mientras aun con sus ojos cerrados, su cerebro le engañaba –. " _Kikyo_ " –abrió lentamente los ojos, y miro su boca. Deseaba tanto ser el único que pudiera besarla. Sintió el suave aliento de ella, y lo agitada que estaba su respiración. Ella había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, mientras sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, su corazón… se sorprendía de estar todavía viva ante los fuertes y acelerados latidos que este daba. ¿Desear un beso podía hacer sentir a alguien todas esas cosas?, acaso eso era… ¿amor?. Él acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella. La sentía temblar bajo su tacto, lo cual aunque no se dio cuenta lo hizo sonreír, ya que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Cuando ya estaba a punto de rosar los labios de la chica, levanto la mirada, y se apartó horrorizado -. "¿ _Q-Que iba a hacer?... ella no es Kikyo_ " –ella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y su cara estaba totalmente roja. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora con esa chica?. ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera…?, negó mentalmente, eso era imposible, él hasta ahora no había tenido un acercamiento como éste con ella -. Yo… lo siento… no debí –dijo lo primero que paso por su cabeza. Querer acercarse a ella no iba a funcionar, si iba a confundirla con Kikyo, y lo menos que quería era hacerle daño a esa niña. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Acaso ella no le agradaba?. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, y unas horribles ganas de llorar –. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver… " _no quiero hacerte daño_ " –su voz había sonado tan seria, como si realmente le molestara que ella estuviera allí. De verdad no quería volver a verla y ella no quería eso.

-Y-Yo… -ni siquiera podía hablar. No entendía por qué no quería que ella se le acercara más, después de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Ella no podría soportarlo –¿P-por qué? –su voz era un susurro.

Él se giró dándole la espalda. Era lo mejor, así no cometería estupideces con ella, para acercarse a Kikyo.

-¿Por qué?... porque no me agradas –sí, sonaba un poco duro, pero siempre funcionaba.

-Pero tú… -sus ojos cada vez estaban más vidriosos. No lo entendía, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué casi la besa?. ¿Acaso un corazón podía mentir?. Se suponía que solo las personas que se querían se besaban, y ellos casi lo hacen –. Tú… casi me…-no pudo seguir, y miro al piso avergonzada.

-¿Te beso? –sintió una pequeña carcajada, y levanto la mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con esos ojos. Él la miraba con burla. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran. ¿Por qué se burlaba de ella? –. Un beso no significa nada… ¿entiendes?... es solo eso, un beso, y pues realmente no quería besarte, solo quería ver si de cerca eras igual de fea, y tenía razón… sabes cuando vi a tu hermana dije que se parecían, pues mentí, porque realmente lo que me sorprendió es que ella si es hermosa… en cambio tú… eres tan poco agraciada –su voz sonaba con marcada burla. Sabía que no debía decir esas cosas, pero era lo mejor. Si por pensar en Kikyo hacia una estupidez con ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Levanto la mano y quito la flor que estaba en la oreja de la chica, para después estrujarla y tirarla al pasto -. Podrías irte –dijo para después girarse. No fue capaz de mirarla más, sintiendo unos pasos alejarse rápidamente –. " _Lo siento… pero es lo mejor"-_ suspiro cansinamente, tal vez debía ir a descansar, pero antes de poder dar un paso, sus ojos miraron en dirección al gran árbol –. " _Kikyo_ " –sin pensarlo camino hacia el. Allí, donde siempre se encontraba con ella, se sentó de forma cansada. Quería verla. Miro hacia donde ella se sentaba, tratando de rememorar su imagen y lo vio, después de leerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –. Kikyo…

* * *

-Así que eres la zorra con la que se casó –dijo mientras la observaba de arriba hacia abajo –. Que mal gusto tiene –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla. ¿Cómo una mujer, o mejor dicho una mocosa tan poca cosa y fea, se atrevía a intentar quitarle a SU hombre?. Bueno, al menos no sería difícil quitarla del medio.

La aludida frunció el ceño, y se quedó observándola. Con esa ropa que llevaba no le convenía decir esas palabras -. Supongo que hablas por ti –dijo de forma seria, mientras la miraba de forma despectiva, haciendo que la otra chica dejara de reír.

-Vaya, creí que eras tonta, y ni hablar sabias –dijo de forma seria. Kikyo, la miro, y sin querer seguir teniendo al frente a esa chica, que la miraba de forma seria, o mejor dicho muy enojada, trato de girarse, no perdería el tiempo con aquella mujer. Pero su brazo fue agarrado fuertemente –. Detesto que me dejen hablando sola

-Y, yo que me toquen –dijo de forma seria, mientras hacia un movimiento para soltarse, pero la otra chica apretó más, su agarre –. Te sugiero que me quites tus manos de encima, o no querrás que yo misma me las quite –dijo mirándola sin ninguna expresión, por lo cual la otra levanto una ceja, preguntándose si realmente esa tonta estaría enojada.

-Ah, ¿sí? –dijo apretando a un más, casi enterrando sus uñas en la piel de la chica.

Kikyo, respiro profundo. Realmente odiaba perder la compostura, pero si las cosas seguían así, literalmente la dejaría calva antes de retorcerle el cuello. Intento decir algo, pero unos pasos la interrumpieron.

-Basta, Tsubaki –la aludida relajo sus facciones, sonrió y después de soltarla, se giró –. ¿Qué necesitas?, no te he solicitado

-Solo hablar contigo… si deseas atenderme, claro está –dijo de forma melosa, mientras se acercaba a él.

Él pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, pero después asintió, antes de girarse -. Tu no deberías estar aquí… hablaremos después - dijo sin mirar a la otra chica.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándolos un rato antes de que entraran una de las habitaciones que Yura, no le había mostrado… la biblioteca. Al parecer aquella mujer tan ordinaria y él mantenían una relación, cosa que no le sorprendió y mucho menos le importo. Se giró, y siguió los pasillos hasta su habitación.

-Al grano, ¿qué necesitas? –dijo visiblemente irritado mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Odiaba tratar con mujeres. Ella camino hacia él, colocándose detrás de la silla donde él se encontraba sentado.

-Estuve pensándolo y… -rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él –. Quiero que me permitas volver –dijo muy cerca de su oído, para después bajar a su cuello –. Te he extrañado tanto –empezó a besar el cuello del chico, pero él en un movimiento rápido la giro, y se quedó observándola unos segundos con molestia, antes de levantarse.

-Sabes cuál es la única razón por la cual te sigo soportando… así que no hagas que te agarre más fastidio –dijo de forma seria, para después apartarla.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte feliz?… yo te amo, y… -empezó a acariciar el pecho de él por encima de la camisa blanca, mientras se acercaba nuevamente para besarle el cuello. Él era solo de ella. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos… si tan solo le permitiera demostrárselo. Mientras lo besaba en el cuello, bajaba suavemente su mano por sobre la camisa, hasta que pudo meter su juguetona mano por ésta, acariciando de forma suave, pero sensual aquel pecho lampiño, que tano ansiaba besar. Lo deseaba tanto, y aunque, él no lo aceptara, sabía que él también la deseaba a ella. Sintió un ligero escalofrió cuando él la jalo contra su cuerpo, agarrándola de forma suave pero firme por la cintura, mientras que con su otra mano agarraba de forma suave su rostro, mirándola de forma penetrante con aquellos ojos, mientras empezaba a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Él la besaría. Al fin la besaría. Sintió la mano de él, delinear el costado de su cuerpo, cosa que se sentía muy bien. Cuando sus narices se rozaron, a ella se le escapo, esta vez, un fuerte suspiro, y cerró los ojos, esperando ese contacto que siempre había deseado, pero que nunca él, le había dado. Se colocó de puntillas, y subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de él. La respiración le empezó a faltar, pero no le importo, solo esperaba y deseaba con ansias ese rose… que nunca llego, ya que su cuerpo fue apartado bruscamente, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos. Él la miraba de forma seria, pero manteniendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya deberías de saber que no soy como el bastardo de Onigumo, y con esas tonterías no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada de mi –dijo para después caminar nuevamente hasta la silla, y sentarse –. Además, por ahora me sirves más donde estas… me serás muy útil dentro de poco, y después… si quieres puedes regresar – dijo con una sonrisa que solo ella comprendía… sonrisa que a cualquiera que no fuera ella le helaría completamente la sangre. Ella asintió, y también sonrió. No importaba que él estuviera con esa estúpida, porque dentro de poco volvería y esta vez seria para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro con el pasado

**Capítulo V:** _Encuentro con el pasado_

Levanto lo más que pudo su vestido mientras corría por el bosque. Sentía su pecho doler, y a pesar de que la respiración le faltaba no se detuvo, solo quería alejarse de él. Ni siquiera se percató en que momento entro en su casa, simplemente camino por el pequeño pasillo hasta su habitación. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta, su cuerpo cayo lentamente al piso, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su boca para no gritar y la izquierda a su pecho, preguntándose por qué le dolía tanto. Si otra persona le hubiese dicho todas esas cosas, sinceramente no le hubiese importado, pero él… ¿por qué le había hecho eso?, ¿por qué había jugado de esa forma tan cruel con ella?.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, en el piso llorando, pero sabía que había sido mucho, por lo cual se preguntaba por qué su pecho aun dolía y sus lágrimas no cedían.

-¿Kag, donde estás? –escucho la voz de su madre y, aunque quiso levantarse, o por lo menos contestarle, no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Escucho los pasos de su madre acercarse, y después la puerta se abrió –. Kagome, cuantas veces te he dicho que una señorita no se sienta en el piso –dijo de forma seria, para después ayudarla a levantarse –. ¿Estabas llorando? –dijo levantándole el rostro a la chica –. ¿Qué te sucede?

Aunque quiso abrazar a su madre y seguir llorando, sabía que no era debido, nada de lo que había hecho con Inuyasha era debido –. Me duele un poco la cabeza –la mujer frunció el ceño, pero después de ver que la chica llevaba el cabello suelto le creyó.

-Deberías dormir. Le pediré a Akira, que te traiga un té para que te relajes –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el armario –. Hoy iremos a una fiesta –dijo mientras buscaba entre los vestidos de la chica.

-Madre, no creo…

-Cariño, si no vas sería un desaire –dijo interrumpiendo a la chica, la cual miro hacia el piso para ocultar todo el dolor y frustración que sentía en ese momento -. Además, siempre me pedias ir a las fiestas de tus amigas –dijo mientras se giraba con un vestido azul –. Incluso tu abuela ira a la fiesta del señor Ookami, así que descansa un poco, y después de la cena te alistas –dijo después de colocar el vestido a un lado de la cama y posteriormente salir de la habitación.

-Inuyasha –dijo en un pequeño susurro, antes de quitar unas lágrimas que salían sin su permiso. Tal vez eso fue lo mejor, así no seguiría ilusionándose con alguien para quien ni siquiera existía, y que le había demostrado ser nada más que un completo idiota.

* * *

-" _Espero estés allí, Inuyasha_ "- miraba por la ventana de su habitación, solo tenía que esperar el anochecer para ir a su encuentro. Por fin podría hablar con él y decir lo que de verdad sentía, y todo se arreglaría. Sonrió levemente antes de recargarse en la ventana, pero un pequeño ruido llamo su atención y posteriormente sintió la puerta abrirse, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, y un suave beso en su cuello. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia. No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era, y todavía estaba muy enojada por la "caricia" que él le había dado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bankotsu? –dijo mientras trataba de alejarse, pero él la pego más a su cuerpo.

-Quería verte, me haces mucha falta –dijo mientras besaba nuevamente el cuello de la chica, y acariciaba lentamente su abdomen sobre el vestido –. No resisto estar alejado de ti… te necesito –dijo sin dejar de besarla en el cuello. Empezó a soltar la cinta que mantenía cerrado el vestido de ella, por lo cual intento apartarse nuevamente, pero él nuevamente se lo impidió –. Me hizo feliz saber que seré el primero y único –dijo para después girarla, y empezar a besarla. Besos que ella no respondía, solo mantenía la boca cerrada, por lo cual él se detuvo, mirándola de forma enojada, pero mezclada con decepción –. Odio que te comportes así, ¿acaso no te gustan mis caricias? –ella lo miro por unos segundos, antes de intentar apartarse nuevamente, pero él la agarro fuertemente por la cintura –. ¿Las de ese desgraciado si te gustan?… a él si lo besas a complacencia –dijo para después besarla, forzando esta vez a que ella abriera la boca, y aunque ella no respondía él seguía besándola, mientras trataba de acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo, pero ella no se lo permitía. Él sonrió sobre los labios de ella, aunque le molestara la actitud de la chica, tenía que reconocer que también le excitaba -. Pronto serás solo mía –dijo mientras pegaba sus frentes, sabía que ella no lo quería y no lo deseaba como él lo hacía con ella, pero pronto eso cambiaría -. Sabes… ya encontré la forma de sacarte de aquí, pero todavía tengo que arreglar algunas asuntos… " _ellos nos ayudaran a salir de aquí_ " –ella no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos y se dejó abrazar. No sabía que planeaba ahora su primo, pero tenía claro que antes de que éste llevara a cabo sus planes, tenía que irse con Inuyasha, o todo se arruinaría.

* * *

Diviso desde lejos la pequeña luz que se encontraba cerca al gran árbol, y sonrió levemente al reconocer su figura… era él y había ido por ella.

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo mientras la abrazaba –. ¿Por qué no aceptaste antes?

-Ya no importa, lo único importante es que estaremos juntos –dijo separándose un poco, mientras él acariciaba suavemente su mejilla –. Tenemos que irnos, pero no puedo salir de la isla sin el permiso de ese hombre, legalmente ahora le pertenezco –dijo con un poco de molestia.

-Un amigo de mi padre puede ayudarnos con eso, nos iremos dentro de poco –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después su expresión se volvió totalmente seria, y volteo a un lado –. Kikyo… -necesitaba saberlo, pero además de temer que ella se ofendiera, creía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero él necesitaba saberlo –. ¿Tú y él…?ustedes… no es que me importe mucho, pero… olvídalo –dijo finalmente apenado por la estupidez que estuvo a punto de preguntar, y la forma tonta en que había hablado.

-¿Quieres saber si consumamos? –ella hizo que él volviera a mirarla –. Jamás permitiría que un hombre que no quiero me toque, y menos uno como él. Además, él tampoco tiene ningún interés en mí

A pesar de que le causo curiosidad lo último que ella dijo, decidió dejarlo pasar, lo que de verdad le importaba era que no la había tocado. Eso, y que pronto se irían de esa isla.

Aproximadamente por una hora estuvieron juntos, él sentado en el pasto abrazándola a ella, que permanecía sentada de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas.

-No quiero que salgas de noche, es peligroso –dijo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Se cuidarme. Además, si nos vemos a otra hora nos descubrirán –dijo para después levantarse con un poco de dificultad –. Ya es hora

Él suspiro de forma cansina, antes de levantarse -. Dame una semana, y te prometo que tendré todo lo necesario para irnos –dijo para después besarla en la frente, y posteriormente abrazarla. No sabía en realidad que sentía por ella. Sabía que ella le gustaba, después de todo era muy hermosa, pero también sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, y a pesar de que no sabía cuál era la razón, él sabía que debía protegerla, y así lo haría.

* * *

No quería estar en ese lugar. A pesar de que trataba de sonreír, no podía, tanto así, que le costaba mirar a alguien sin que se le cristalizaran los ojo. Por lo cual miraba al piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras seguía las pisadas de su madre.

-Quita esa cara, querida –dijo de forma seria, pero baja su madre para que solo escuchara ella, antes de agarrarla por la muñeca y arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de mujeres. Al ser presentada solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después nuevamente perderse en su pequeño mundo. Sentía de vez en cuando unos pequeños codazos de su madre que la hacían volver a la realidad, cosa que duraba escasamente unos cuantos segundos.

Se sintió un poco incomoda, como si alguien la observara. Trato de ignorar la sensación, pero era tan intensa que se le hacía casi imposible. Observo a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con otros que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación, desde allí un hombre la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que le erizo los vellos de la piel sin saber por qué, y justo unos segundos antes de que ella apartara la mirada, él levanto la copa en un ademan de hacer un brindis. Miro nuevamente al pequeño grupo de mujeres tratando de concentrarse, pero esa rara sensación no se iba, por lo cual sin poder evitarlo miro de reojo nuevamente hacia ese lugar, pero ese hombre ya no estaba, por lo cual suspiro aliviada.

-Señoras Higurashi, siguen igual de radiantes –escucho una voz de hombre, y en reflejo giro un poco su cabeza. Abrió un poco los ojos al reconocerlo… era el hombre que la había estado observando. Éste, besaba la mano de su abuela, para después hacer lo mismo con la de su madre –. Supongo que ella es la pequeña Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa que nuevamente la estremeció, mientras la observaba fijamente.

Realmente no estaba segura, pero era como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada, o desnudarla, ante este pensamiento ella miro hacia un lado, mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un tenue rubor.

-No, ella es su hermana gemela Kagome –dijo la mujer mayor. Él agarro suavemente la mano de ella, por lo cual ella lo miro.

-Kouga Ookami, a sus pies –dijo antes de besar suave y lentamente la mano de la chica, pero antes de apartarse levanto la mirada hacia los ojos de ella, y disimuladamente paso la punta de su lengua en toda la piel del dorso de su mano, haciendo que en acto reflejo ella la apartara, mientras se ruborizaba totalmente. Él sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia, y alejarse. Pero a pesar de que en toda la noche no volvió a acercarse, ella podía sentir que alguien la miraba. Podía sentir una mirada que jamás alguien le había dedicado, una mirada tan intensa que hacía que ella sin querer se erizara y ruborizara.

* * *

Observo con una pequeña sonrisa al lugar donde el otro hombre miraba desde hacía mucho tiempo -. Así que te gusta mi prima… lamentablemente ella aun es una niña –dijo con "pesar", para después mirar nuevamente al hombre frente a él, y sonrió en sus adentros, al fin esa tonta le serviría para algo –, y, tú un hombre hecho y derecho que no merece a una pequeña tan delicada como ella –el aludido se giró hacia él, y agarro el pequeño vaso que se encontraba en la mesa junto a ellos.

-Vamos Bankotsu, me conoces –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Porque te conozco es que lo digo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado –. A pesar de que han pasado algunos años, estoy seguro de que no has cambiado y sigues siendo el mismo chico enamoradizo de antaño

-Pues… ¿qué te puedo decir?, solo complazco a las mujeres que necesitan ser complacidas, y desafortunadamente en esta vida hay muchas de ellas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. Pero tu prima me gusta mucho

-Creo que perdí la cuenta de las veces que te escuche decir eso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el otro hombre entrecerrara los ojos, y después de sonreír levemente suspirara de forma cansada -. Kagome no es para ti, es solo una niña, y no es solo para pasar el rato

-No he dicho que lo sea –se reclino un poco en la silla, dejando que su cabello tocara casi el piso -. ¿Ni siquiera harías eso por tu amigo?

-Sé que estas comprometido, Kouga –suspiro de forma cansada, y se enderezo nuevamente, para después tomarse todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

-Es un compromiso que arreglaron mis padres… con una chica que no veo hace muchos años, por lo cual es algo sin importancia. Tu prima me gusta mucho, y todo en esta vida tiene solución –dijo para después servirse nuevamente, y tomar un poco -. Además, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, y todos saldremos ganando, o ya te olvidaste de los viejos tiempos – el otro hombre pareció pensárselo por unos segundos, y después sonrió.

-Solo porque eres tú… –dijo para después levantar la copa, y hacer un brindis con el otro hombre -. Está bien, déjame todo a mí

* * *

Exactamente una semana había pasado, y todas las noches sin excepción se encontraba con Inuyasha. Esa noche según lo acordado sería la última en que se verían a escondidas. Sería la última en aquella isla, y la ultima en aquel infierno.

-No te preocupes, encontrare la forma de salir –dijo antes de que el rosara suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, la tomo suavemente de la cintura mientras trataba de profundizar el beso. Era un beso suave y sumamente cálido… era la primera muestra de su libertad -. Nos encontraremos aquí antes del amanecer

-Tienes que tener cuidado –ella asintió, y cerró los ojos.

-Al amanecer seré libre… inmediatamente subamos al barco estaremos juntos por siempre, seremos "esposos" hasta la muerte –dijo para después pegar su frente a la de él.

Él solo sonrió antes de abrazarla más fuerte -. Juntos por siempre

* * *

Miro de forma enojada a aquel hombre mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca. No entendía por qué la tenía que mirarla tanto, y con esa sonrisa que le fastidiaba mucho. O, mejor dicho, la ruborizaba en demasía.

-Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, joven Ookami –dijo la mujer más joven de las dos mayores.

-Es un placer –dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la chica, pero después dirigió su mirada a la mujer –. Por favor, dígame Kouga –la mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella solo escuchaba la conversación que mantenían los mayores, y de vez en cuando respondía con monosílabos, y de forma seria a las preguntas que Kouga le realizaba. No supo cuánto tiempo duro la cena, y la charla que posteriormente siguieron, solo sabía que había sido eterno aquel momento. Había pensado retirarse, pero prácticamente fue obligada por su madre a quedarse. Después de lo que para ella fue una tortuosa eternidad, y él decidió retirarse, misteriosamente, en ese momento nadie más que ella pudo acompañarlo a la salida.

-Pedí a tu primo hablar contigo –dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado, haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente frunció el ceño –. Creo que a tu madre y abuela si les incomodo

-Obviamente, ya que no es correcto –dijo de forma seria, para después intentar cerrar la puerta, pero él no se lo permitió –. ¿Podría…? –dijo mirándolo de forma seria, mientras intentaba cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-No comprendo por qué me miras y hablas de esa forma, Kagome

-No le he permitido llamarme así –dijo de forma seria sin mirarlo, sin dejar de tratar de cerrar la puerta, pero él por más que intentara no la dejaba. ¡Ese hombre la exasperaba!.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Kag –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo cual ella lo miro de forma asesina –. Es broma, aunque confieso que me gustaría llamarte así. Entonces, vas a decirme por qué me miras así, ¿acaso te caigo mal?, es una simple pregunta y no pierdes nada con responderla. Prometo no enojarme sea cual sea la respuesta

Ella se ruborizo un poco, y desvió la mirada –. E-El otro día… ¡usted es un irrespetuoso que no tiene ningún pudor! –dijo para después mirarlo con molestia, pero sin dejar de estar ruborizada.

\- ¡Ah! es por eso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después se puso serio –. Solo fue otra broma, o bueno no, lo que sucede es que me gustó mucho tu olor, tanto así, que no pude resistir comprobar si tu piel sabia igual de exquisito, y no me equivoque –dijo mientras la miraba de forma fija, haciendo que ella se colocara totalmente roja hasta la raíz del cabello, si así era posible –. Aunque también me encanto tu reacción, fue tan encantadora. Pero si te molesta prometo no volver a hacerlo, y a modo de disculpa, podrías aceptar una invitación a pasear mañana por la isla

-Y-Yo no puedo, no es correcto –dijo de forma nerviosa.

-Si lo dices por lo de salir solos, no te preocupes tu madre o abuela pueden acompañarnos –ella sinceramente no sabía que contestar, nunca había recibido una invitado a salir, y además, su mirada la ponía nerviosa, aunque por otro lado casi nunca salía a pasear por la isla –. Prometo portarme bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, muy diferente a las que hasta ahora le había dedicado, pero igual de encantadora.

-Está bien –dijo en un pequeño susurro, no muy segura.

-Bueno, mañana vengo por ustedes –dijo para después acercarse a ella, y darle un beso en la mejilla –. Espero que seamos amigo… Kag –dijo con una sonrisa, antes de caminar hasta su carruaje.

Ella solo lo observo por unos segundos antes de que su mano subiera sin darse cuenta hasta su rostro, más precisamente hasta la mejilla que él le había besado, y un pequeño grito de vergüenza escapo de sus labios.

* * *

Miro por los pasillos, y al no ver a nadie entro. Levanto un poco su vestido, y camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y retiro la capucha de su cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-" _Pronto obtendré mi libertad_ "

-Supongo que te fue bien con él –dio un pequeño respingón al escuchar esa voz. Intento enfocarlo, pero la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sintió unos paso, y antes de poder girar, fue girada de forma brusca. Ella de cerca pudo observarlo perfectamente, o mejor dicho, a esos ojos que parecían dos llamas infernales. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al comprender lo que él había dicho. Eso era imposible, él no podía saber nada sobre…

–Otra vez te revolcaste con… Inuyasha -al pronunciar esto último sus ojos parecieron oscurecer, y aunque nunca lo aceptaría, se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Tú no eres mi dueño, y por ende no tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo empezando a enojarse, a pesar de que su expresión demostraba todo lo contrario –. Así que suéltame –intento jalar el brazo para que él la soltara, pero él apretó más el agarre.

-No eres más que una mujerzuela que se revuelca con quien puede pagar su precio… uno que cualquiera puede pagar… me das asco –dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz, mientras la empujaba bruscamente hasta la pared, sin soltarle.

-No tengo ninguno precio, y si lo tuviera jamás podrías pagarlo

Él acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron y después sonrió.

-Y, ¿él sí pudo?

-Él no necesitaría pagar nada, porque a él si lo quiero

Una risa de burla salió de sus labios antes de soltarla bruscamente

-Un privilegio que solo él consigue gratis –dijo con marcada burla, mientras la observaba de forma despectiva –. Eres como todas las de tu tipo

-Eso a ti no te importa –dijo mientras se tocaba disimuladamente el brazo por donde él la había agarrado –, e igualmente, ¿en qué te afecta?, ninguno de los dos nos soportamos, y yo… yo a él lo quiero, ¿entiendes? – ¿lo quería?, sinceramente no estaba segura de eso, de hecho no entendía por qué había dicho aquello. Tal vez era por el hecho de que ese hombre era el único que, aunque no pareciera, la había sacado de sus casillas, por lo cual había terminado diciendo cosas que en realidad no sabía si tenían algún sentido.

-Lamentablemente para ti, eres Mi esposa, y me debes respeto… tendrás que aprender a mostrármelo, porque hasta que me aburra tú estarás conmigo

-Respeto, ni lealtad te debo, porque a pesar de que estamos casados yo no te quiero y tú tampoco me quieres, lo sabes… ¡yo le debo lealtad a él! –ni si quiera se dio cuenta en que momento él se acercó nuevamente a ella, por lo cual en reflejo casi da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero prácticamente se obligó a permanecer de frente a ese hombre, al cual nunca le mostraría ningún signo de debilidad.

-Eres tan patética y débil. Llegue a creer que eras diferente a las otras mujeres, pero veo que me equivoque –la agarro de forma fuerte por la barbilla, mientras la miraba con burla –. Con lo poco agraciada que eres, no deberías de darte el lujo de ser tonta. Enamorarse de un imbécil como ese… sinceramente no se quien meda más lastima él o tú –ella intento soltarse, pero él la agarro con más fuerza.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero él es mil veces mejor y más hombre que tú –dijo de forma calmada, sabía que con eso heriría su orgullo, después de todo con los hombres era así, o eso había aprendido.

Él solo la observaba. Decir que no tenía ganas de golpearla seria mentirse, pero él sabía que si la tocaba solo le causaría dolor físico, y él no solo quería eso… él quería verla destruida. Quería que esa mirada tan vacía reflejara odio y dolor, pero sobre todo dolor al darse cuenta de que había caído doblegada por y ante él. Sabía que había formas más inteligentes de vengarse, y más cuando se trataba de una mujer. Sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, apretando lentamente el agarre. Ella a pesar de que sentía dolor por el agarre, y repulsión por la cercanía de ese hombre, no quitaba su inexpresión, esa que siempre utilizaba para ocultar lo que sentía y sus debilidades.

-Eres tan adorable… -dijo con marcada burla, mientras las narices de ambos se tocaban –, y estúpida. Pero no te culpo, después de revolcarte con tantos viejos decrépitos, te conformas con cualquier cosa –la pego de forma brusca a su cuerpo, por lo cual ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de él para apartarlo, pero le era casi imposible. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, roso suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. El contacto era tibio, pero a los dos les causo repulsión. A ella por quien lo hacía, y a él porque estaba probando las sobras del maldito de Inuyasha. Ella intento nuevamente empujarlo, pero lo único que logro fue una risa de burla de parte de él. Parecía divertirle la situación en que se encontraban. Ella intento decir algo, pero él atrapo su labio inferior, provocando que ella aumentara sus intentos por liberarse. Él quería demostrarle que él era mejor que ese imbécil… que él era mejor que todos los hombres con los cuales ella había estado. Le demostraría que él era el mejor de todos, y ella ahora le pertenecía, y le pertenecería hasta que a él le diera la condenada gana. Con su mano libre la pego totalmente a su cuerpo, causándole gracia al sentirla removerse en sus brazos. Le agradaba tanto sentirla así, tan débil ante su presencia, y seguramente asqueada, pero eso a él no le importaba, eso lo complacía y mucho. Miro la cama detrás de ella, y sin pensarlo la obligo a caminar, mientras trataba de profundizar el beso, pero ella no lo dejaba, mientras trataba de apartarlo inútilmente. La empujo bruscamente, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la cama. Pudo ver por una fracción de segundo terror en sus ojos, cosa que lo hizo sonreír complacido, mientras desabrochaba el chaleco rojo que llevaba, pero cuando empezaba a desabrochar el segundo botón, dio un paso hacia atrás, y la miro con molestia. Molestia que no iba hacia ella, si no a él. ¿¡Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo!?, jamás en su vida había besado a una mujer, o por lo menos a una de _esas_ , ya que le asqueaba tocar la boca de una mujerzuela. Él jamás se dejaba llevar por estúpidos sentimientos, siempre pensaba y después actuaba, pero ahora se había dejado llevar por la rabia que sintió por un simple comentario. Ella se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, cosa que aunque no lo demostró, a él le enojo mucho más. Era como si esa maldita mujer le estuviera dejando claro que Inuyasha era mejor que él.

-Ahora te repugna mi contacto, pero… pronto rogaras por él - sonrió de lado antes de salir de la habitación, y dar un portazo. Maldita mujer, lo había sacado tanto de quicio que había dicho aquellas tonterías. A él le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que esa estúpida pensara y menos le importaba si prefería o no al imbécil de Inuyasha. Pero a pesar de repetirse aquello, no dejaba de sentir rabia. Esa mujerzuela lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, una simple mujer por poco hace que perdiera la calma con que manejaba todo a su alrededor. ¿¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando!?. Él no era así, tenía que calmarse, ya después pensaría como hacerle tragar sus palabras, y después haría su vida un verdadero infierno, pero ahora se le ocurría algo, que aunque no estaba por ahora en sus planes, si lo disfrutaría y mucho.

-Ya preparamos todo, solo hace falta que des la orden

-No seas impaciente Hakudoshi… la agonía lenta es más divertida –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía caminando, pero después se detuvo, y sonrió a un más –. Tráela, la llevaremos con nosotros

* * *

Sintió la puerta abrirse antes de recibir nuevamente una patada en las costillas. Trato de levantar la cabeza para poder observar a la persona que había entrado, pero una nueva patada hizo que cayera al piso, mientras trataba de cubrirse para no recibir nuevos golpes de aquellos hombres, que no le pegaban con la suficiente fuerza para romper alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero si la suficiente para causar mucho dolor. Entre el sonido que causaban los golpes que le daban, pudo distinguir perfectamente una risa burlona.

-Por ahora es suficiente –inmediatamente dijo eso, los hombres se apartaron dejando de golpearlo –. Inuyasha… - él aludido levanto la mirada en dirección a la voz, distinguiendo a una figura que se encontraba sentada a unos metros frente a él.

-¿Quién eres y que rayos quieres? –dijo con un poco de dificultad, pero en respuesta solo escucho otra risa de burla –. ¡Contesta bastardo, o si no…!

\- ¿Si no qué, Inuyasha? –dijo con marcada burla, mientras se levantaba, y caminaba hacia él –. Te vez tan patético tratando de amenazarme en la condición en que estas –cuando estuvo frente a él, se agacho un poco, y lo agarro por la barbilla, obligándolo a que levantara el rostro –. Tienes la misma cara de imbécil que el bastardo de Inu no –ante ese comentario, Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras se preguntaba quién era ese hombre, y de donde conocía a su padre –. ¿No me digas que no me recuerdas? –dijo para después acercas más sus rostros, apretando en el proceso más el agarre, hasta causarle dolor. Inuyasha lo observo, dándose cuenta que en realidad era… ¿un chico?. Era más joven que él, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, los cuales se quedó observando fijamente mientras trataba de recordar. Sabía que esos ojo, y ese rostro los había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. Esos ojos, sabía que los había visto dos veces en su vida, cuando era muy pequeño los veía en sus pesadillas, y cuando tenía diez años los vio por última vez… nunca los olvidaría, porque esos ojos le hacían daño a su madre.

 _Flash back_

Miro desde la ventana a su madre en el jardín, y sonrió. Hacía mucho que no la veía, por lo cual sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella. A pesar de que no entendía cuál era la razón por la cual ella sufría, lo odiaba… odiaba escucharla gritar en las noches, y que en la mañana ya no fuera ella.

-Ma…-intento llamarla, pero se extrañó por la presencia de la pequeña figura que se encontraba frente a su madre, mientras ésta permanecía sentada en el piso cubriéndose el rostro. El niño frente a ella la miraba con curiosidad e intento tocar el cabello de la mujer, pero pareció arrepentirse, ya que la aparto antes de tocar uno de sus mechones, y su mirada cambio a una de total desprecio –. ¡Madre! –corrió hasta donde estaban e intento abrazarla, pero la mujer empezó a gritar, mientras pedía que la soltaran, y lo supo… la había perdido de nuevo. Se giró hacia el niño, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia él –. ¿¡Que le hiciste!?... ¡por tu culpa…!,¡todo es tu culpa! –sus ojos se cristalizaron, por ver el sufrimiento de su madre, pero aun así, lo miraba con rencor, el cual aumento más, al notar el color de los ojos de aquel pequeño niño.

-Ella es… tonta –dijo con una vocecita muy fina, mientras lo miraba como si realmente no le importara lo que sucedía a su alrededor –. Y tú eres igual a ella

-¡No te refieras a ella de ese modo! –sin poder evitarlo su mano se levantó y le pego al otro niño en el rostro. Él más pequeño, lo miro con odio, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre, procedente de su labio, bajaba por su barbilla. Intento soltarse, pero era mucho más pequeño que él. Intento pegarle de nuevo, pero alguien lo detuvo, y después lo levanto –. ¡Kaede, suéltame! –miraba de forma enojada a aquel niño, que a pesar de tener, parte de una de sus mejillas, totalmente roja y un hilo de sangre sobre su barbilla, por el golpe no lloraba, solo lo miraba con unos ojos que parecían ser los del mismo demonio.

-No debes volver a hacerlo… no debes lastimarlo –no le importaba lo que decía su nana, seguía luchando por soltarse.

Después de eso llego su padre, y le dijo algo a su nana que él ni siquiera entendió, él solo quería abrazar a su madre, y que ella nuevamente volviera a estar con él.

 _Fin flash back_

-¿Quién eres? – no estaba seguro si era la misma persona, pero sus ojos… esa mirada, podía jurar que era la misma.

-Eso ahora no importa –dijo para después soltarlo, y darle la espalda. Si ese idiota no lo recordaba, él no perdería el tiempo recordándoselo, tenía cosas más placenteras que hacer -. Tráiganla

Inuyasha, no entendió a qué se refería, pero cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, lo comprendio. Uno de los hombres albinos la llevaba agarrada por un brazo.

-¡K-Kikyo! –intento levantarse, pero un golpe en su pierna lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-No tengo porque presentártela, ya que la conoces a la perfección –dijo mientras agarraba a la chica por la barbilla fuertemente, para que viera el estado de Inuyasha –. Quiero que te diviertas igual que nosotros… querida –dijo para después jalarla bruscamente hacia él -. Sabes Inuyasha, tengo una duda, ¿qué le viste a esta mujer? –la coloco de espaldas a él, mientras mantenía sujetada la mandíbula de ella para que siguiera mirando a Inuyasha. Ella cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, tratando de borrar esa imagen, y tranquilizarse, pero eso no parecía funcionar –. Están repugnante… –dijo mientras apretaba el agarre, provocando que una mueca de dolor apareciera en el rostro de ella.

-¡Suéltala!. ¡Si te atreves a dañarla lo pagaras!

Naraku sonrió, y después de mirarlo fijamente la soltó, con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar caer en el piso. Saco un arma de su chaqueta, y le apunto a la chica.

Sentía miedo, no podía negarlo. Pero no por ella, ya que su vida hacia mucho se había acabado, pero Inuyasha, él era un buen hombre que no se merecía eso, y menos por su culpa.

–Ni siquiera muestra el miedo que tú destilas, eres patético -Inuyasha apretó los puños e intento levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez uno de los hombres albinos le apretó el cuello con una varilla, haciendo que nuevamente cayera de rodillas -. No sé por qué quieres adelantar tu muerte por ella… ella ni siquiera vale la pena –dijo para después mover el gatillo del arma –. No es más que una mujerzuela que se acuesta con ancianos por unas cuantas monedas, o ¿aún no te lo había dicho?, su primo, o mejor dicho su amante, era quien la vendía, o ¿cómo crees que llego a mí?

Inuyasha intento mirarla, pero el albino apretó con más fuerza la varilla en su cuello, haciéndolo jadear en busca de aire. Naraku volvió a mirarlo y sonrió, antes de volver a mirarla a ella, y disparar.

-¡NO! –intento levantarse, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que cayera en el piso.

-No te matare ahora –dijo para después bajar un poco a su altura, y levantarle el rostro –. Lo haré frente al bastardo de Inu no, quiero verlo a los ojos cuando tu vida se apague lentamente, y después lo matare a él

Ni siquiera pudo responder, todo se empezó a volver oscuro a su alrededor. Intento girar hacia donde estaba ella, pero su cabeza cayó al piso, y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron.

-Llévenla a una de las habitaciones –dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Ella seguía en el piso, mirando todavía en la dirección en donde antes Naraku estaba. Su piel estaba un poco más pálida de lo que en realidad era. La bala ni siquiera la había tocado, pero si había disparado lo suficientemente cerca para que ella viera a través de los ojos de él a la muerte.

* * *

-Supongo que estará aquí hasta el día en que te aburras –dijo mientras le entregaba una copa, y después se recargaba en el escritorio. Él no respondió, solo sonrió levemente, antes de llevar la copa a su boca –. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-Te la estoy entregando, has lo que se te antoje –dijo de forma aburrida. Ella sonrió complacida, pero todavía le quedaba una duda.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?, tú nunca has perdonado a nadie

-Sigues siendo igual de curiosa, Tsubaki –dijo de forma fastidiosa, para después levantarse –. Lo único que debes saber, es que ella tiene que permanecer con vida… por ahora

Él sabía cómo eran los malnacidos de los Taisho, gracias a lo que la insoportable anciana le había contado cuando era pequeño, y a la repugnante obsesión que tenía Onigumo por aquella patética mujer. Sabía que, aunque la vida se le acabara en ello, Inuyasha volvería a buscar a esa desagradable mujer, y allí si disfrutaría matarlo.

* * *

-Hija, ya Kouga está aquí –dijo desde la puerta la anciana. Ella ni siquiera se giró, solo volteo hacia la ventana, mientras permanecía sentada en la cama –. ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-No… no quiero ir

-¿Por qué?, Bankotsu dijo que habías aceptado, además me pidió que los acompañara

-Yo… -suspiro. Ella jamás había salido con un hombre, y mucho menos le había escuchado ese tipo de cosas que al solo recordarlas, provocaban que se ruborizara y se asustara. Ella no sabía si esa forma de dirigirse a una persona era normal, aunque para ella era inapropiado. En realidad, gracias a las monjas y a su madre, había aprendido que la mayoría de las cosas eran inapropiadas. Tal vez si le decía como se sentía, su abuela le ayudaría a aclarar sus dudas –. Él me dice cosas que me asustan, aunque prometió comportarse –al decir eso apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Cosas que te asustan?, te ha dicho algo indecoroso –dijo la anciana de forma seria.

-¡N-No!… o bueno no lo sé. Él me dice cosas que me… ruborizan y me mira extraño –dijo totalmente ruborizada, al recordar todo lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior. La anciana solo sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente, y agarrarla de la mano para que se levantara. De sus dos nietas, la que más inocencia tenía e irradiaba era Kagome, ella a diferencia de Kikyo, demostraba sus emociones, por lo cual era más fácil de entender en algunas ocasiones.

-Es normal, después de todo eres una jovencita muy hermosa, pero no te preocupes, si te incomoda mucho sus comentarios yo le haré saber que no son apropiados

En la entrada él las esperaba, llevaba una chaqueta amarilla igual que el chaleco que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca, y pantalón negro, con botas cafés, mientras su largo cabello era atado a una coleta baja.

–Lo reitero, las mujeres de esta familia son las más hermosas de la isla

Hicieron una caminata por algunos lugares de la isla, llevando él a cada una de un brazo. Ella tenía que aceptar que al principio no quería ir, y que él le había empezado a caer mal, pero se dio cuenta que él era diferente, era como… Inuyasha. Negó mentalmente, no, no, Kouga le estaba demostrando que era un caballero e Inuyasha era un tonto que no quería volver a ver en su vida, era un… suspiro, ¿a quién quería engañar?, ella a pesar del poco tiempo en que lo conocía lo extrañaba, ella lo…

-¡Kagome!

-¿Eh?

-He tratado de conversar contigo, pero al parecer no te es grata mi compañía –dijo mientras miraba al frente –. Creí que te gustaría el lugar… –ella miro por unos segundos el perfil del hombre, para después también mirar al frente -. Pero al parecer me equivoque

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en tonterías, pero ya no pasara –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. Y, sí, me gusta el mar –él se giró hacia ella, y se quedó observándola por unos segundos, antes de que sus pies se movieran voluntariamente, quedando de pie frente a ella, observándola fijamente, lo cual hizo que ella lo mirara también –. ¿Sucede algo señor Ooka…?-las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando él tomo su rostro con las dos manos.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, Kagome –dijo de forma suave, mientras inconscientemente acercaba su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Ella trato de retroceder, pero él no se lo permitió.

-" _Son tan profundos como el mar, pero su color están puro como el del cielo_ " –por primera vez desde que lo había conocido se sintió segura al lado de él. Al mirar sus ojos no sentía lo mismo que cuando veía los de Inuyasha, aquellos soles provocaban que el aire de sus pulmones faltara y que su corazón quisiera salir. Con estos ojos solo sentía una profunda paz, una que le agradaba, sobretodo en esos momentos.

Cuando sus rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros, se separó rápidamente al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de la anciana –. Me gustaría que me dijeras Kouga, después de todo seremos amigos, Kag –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ofrecerle su brazo, el cual ella observo por unos segundos antes de tomarlo, y mirar hacia otra parte levemente ruborizada. No solo tenía unos hermosos ojos, que al solo mirarlos hacían sentir una agradable sensación de paz, también tenía esas hermosas sonrisas que la ruborizaban sin saber por qué.

* * *

Hacia una semana que no iba a aquel lugar para evitar encontrárselo, pero ese día como si algo la llamara, después de terminar su salida con Kouga, no pudo evitar ir allí. Sonrió involuntariamente al ver el lugar donde se había conocido con Inuyasha. Se acercó un poco al lago, y allí las vio, eran aquellas pequeñas flores amarillas que Inuyasha le había colocado en el cabello, mientras la miraba de una forma "rara" que le había gustado. Se agacho a agarrar una, mientras sin darse cuenta una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, le extrañaba tanto, cosa que aún le sorprendía.

-"¿ _Por qué, Inuyasha_?" –observo la pequeña flor por unos segundos antes de cubrirla con sus dos manos contra su pecho –. Yo… yo creo que " _te quiero… no, estoy segura de que te quiero_ "-pensó al sentir como su corazón quería salir con solo recordarlo, pero no fue capaz de decir esto último en voz alta, al recordar todo lo que él le había dicho. Todavía le dolía… aquellas palabras y la mirada, le dolían.

Sintió un pequeño ruido detrás de ella, por lo cual se giró. Allí recargado en el gran árbol estaba él. Al verlo frente a ella, en reflejo dio dos pasos hacia atrás. A pesar de extrañarlo no quería verlo, no estaba preparada para verlo, por lo cual se giró para irse, pero escucho un ruido y un gemido de dolor.

-¡Inuyasha! –levanto su vestido, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él. Él intentaba levantarse, pero no podía –. ¿Qué te sucedió? –dijo de forma preocupada, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que volvía a caer. Lo observo detenidamente y se asustó, su rostro estaba un poco hinchado, y alrededor de su boca había sangre seca, al igual que en su camisa gris.

-Tengo que ir… –trato de levantarse nuevamente, pero un gemido de dolor salió de su boca.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos, por favor… te ayudare a llegar a la casa de Miroku –intento ayudarlo a levantarse nuevamente, pero él no parecía poder con su cuerpo, por lo cual tuvo que utilizar la fuerza que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía.

-No… –dijo mientras trataba de soltarse, y mantenerse en pie con dificultad. Él tenía que ir a buscarla, y sacarla de donde ese desgraciado la tuviera, pero su cuerpo le dolía tanto, que mantenerse en pie era casi un martirio –. Tengo que ir a bus…- un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios al intentar mantenerse él solo en pie, pero igual trataba de caminar. Ella se enojó y lo soltó, haciendo que él cayera al pasto.

-Hazlo que quieras…-se giró dispuesta a irse, pero a un metro de él se detuvo, girándose nuevamente. Sabía que debía irse, pero no podía -. ¡Eres un idiota sin cerebro, Inuyasha! – él subió la mirada y la observo, ella parecía estar… ¿enojada? -. Si no vas a la casa de Miroku, ¿a dónde piensas ir en ese estado?, ¡deja de ser terco e idiota! -sin querer aceptarlo, tuvo que desistir, esa pequeña chica, aunque no lo demostrara, tenía carácter y estaba seguro de que si seguía intentando irse ella lo dejaría peor que esos hombres -. ¡Iremos a casa de Miroku, y descansaras!

-" _Aunque es más impulsiva, se parece a ella_ "

No quiso ir a la casa de Miroku, porque sabía que no saldría bien librado, por lo cual, ella después de que él le dijo que sé que daría allí a pasar la noche, lo llevo casi arrastras hasta su casa.

Después de entrar a escondidas y con dificultad a su habitación, limpio la sangre de su rostro, brazos y la herida en su pierna, antes de ayudarlo, con un muy notorio rubor y temblor, a vestirse con ropa que había tomado "prestada" de su primo. Al él estar en esas condiciones, decidió dejarlo dormir en su cama, y ella busco algunas mantas para poder dormir en el piso.

No podía dormir, por más que lo intentara no podía, no solo por el hecho de que estaba acostada prácticamente en el piso, y éste le estaba lastimando la espalda, además no podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que estaba durmiendo con ¡un hombre!. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo sacaría al día siguiente sin que su familia se diera cuenta, porque si eso sucedía los dos estarían en graves problemas… problemas que a ella no se le pasaron por la cabeza al verlo en ese estado. Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba más, pero no se atrevería a preguntarlo nuevamente.

-"¿ _Quién te hizo esto, y por qué_?" –suspiro de forma frustrada, antes de acostarse de perfil. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir nuevamente, pero algo cayo suavemente enredándose en sus cabellos, se acostó boca arriba, y vio la mano de Inuyasha -. ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? –dijo de forma baja para que nadie que no fuera él escuchara, pero no obtuvo respuesta, intento cerrar los ojos creyendo que él estaba dormido, pero la mano empezó a moverse suavemente entre su cabello –. ¿Inuyasha? – él no respondió, pero su mano seguía moviéndose, por lo cual levanto su mano y temblorosamente agarro la de Inuyasha, pero inmediatamente la toco se levantó, él estaba ardiendo. Encendió una lámpara, y sin colocarse calzado salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, tratando de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Al volver nuevamente, trajo consigo un recipiente con agua y un paño, el cual coloco, después de humedecerlo, sobre la frente de él.

Él sintió algo frio en su frente, y después una pequeña mano que tocaba su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocar a aquella figura frente a él, pero por la acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos, por consecuencia de la fiebre, no podía distinguirla bien, por lo cual cerro nuevamente los ojos, apretando sus parpados y después relajándolos. Los abrió lentamente, y a pesar de que todavía no podía ver claramente, la reconoció… a ella siempre la reconocería.

-" _Kikyo_ " –intento decirlo en voz alta, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Levanto un poco su mano hasta tocar su rostro, mientras movía sus labios sin ningún resultado, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ella se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto y por el calor que desprendía la piel de él.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien –dijo de forma suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, mientras él seguía acariciando su mejilla, y con su otra mano, mantenía la de ella en su propia mejilla.

-L-Lo siento… –dijo con un poco de dificultad cuando al fin pudo hablar. Ella se quedó observándolo por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Ya no importa –dijo creyendo que él se refería a todo lo que le había dicho.

-Lo siento… debía protegerte… te lo había prometido…

-" _Tengo que bajarle la fiebre, ha empezado a delirar_ "-pensó en llevarlo hasta la pequeña tina de baño, pero ella sola no podría con Inuyasha, y él en ese estado no podría caminar. Mordió su labio por la impotencia, antes de quitar el pañuelo para humedecerlo, y posteriormente volverlo a colocar en la frente de él.

-Perdóname… por favor, perdóname

-No tengo porque hacerlo, es suficiente con que ahora estés conmigo –dijo siguiéndole el "juego" para que él se calmara, cosa que pareció funcionar, ya que empezó a relajarse, pero sin soltar la mano de ella -. Siempre lo será

Después de algunos minutos cuando creyó que él se había dormido, volvió a humedecerle el paño y después intento levantarse, pero el agarre en su mano se volvió un poco fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Q-Quédate aquí, por favor –dijo de forma suplicante, mientras se aferraba totalmente a la pequeña mano que aún mantenía entre la suya sobre su mejilla. Ella estaba completamente ruborizada y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, si es que antes no se paraba definitivamente –. Duerme conmigo, por favor… –sabía que eso si estaba muy mal y no debía hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir, o hacer algo, su cuerpo fue jalado suavemente hacia la cama, sin que ella pudiera, o tal vez quisiera resistirse. Él la pego a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que ella sintiera todo el calor que él emanaba y él sintiera el cálido tacto que ella poseía. Decir que no sentía miedo en ese momento sería una completa mentira, a pesar de que la respiración de él se había calmado un poco, dándole a entender que se había dormido, ella seguía temblando en sus brazos, temblores que se intensificaban cuando él inconscientemente y suavemente apretaba el agarre que mantenía en su cintura. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pero aquellos temblores al igual que su desbocado corazón le impedían conciliar el sueño.

Cuando la fiebre le bajo un poco, pudo distinguir el suave olor que ella desprendía, era una exquisita mezcla de violetas negras, con un leve y casi imperceptible olor a… naranja dulce. Tal vez si todavía no estuviera indispuesto, se hubiese dado cuenta de esa pequeña diferencia. O, tal vez si la noto, pero a su cerebro no le importo. Aspiro suavemente ese olor que le encantaba, sintiendo la necesidad de tocar el cabello de ella, el cual era la parte donde más se concentraba aquel olor, y así lo hizo, antes de aspirar fuertemente ese olor que le nublaba los sentidos. Acariciaba lentamente el cabello de ella, hasta que sus temblorosos dedos llegaban hasta el final de éste. Sin poderlo evitarlo, acorto la poca distancia que se encontraba entre sus cuerpos, mientras seguía aspirando aquel olor. Sus dedos no solo tocaron su cabello, sin darse cuenta estos tocaron levemente la piel de su cuello. Cerró los ojos, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, sintió deseos de acariciar no solo la piel del rostro de la chica. Tal vez era porque todavía sus sentidos estaban nublados por la fiebre, pero él quería más… quería acariciar y besar esa piel, que tan delicadamente parecía llamarlo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se levantó un poco y la beso. La sensación de los fríos labios de ella se sentían extraordinariamente bien, ante los de él que todavía parecían arder por la fiebre, quiso más y así lo hizo. Trato de profundizar el beso torpemente, lo cual hizo que ella abriera los ojos asustada, y por reflejo tratara de apartarlo, mientras su cerebro trataba de entender por qué Inuyasha estaba prácticamente arriba de su cuerpo. Por la intensidad del beso se sintió ahogar, por lo cual coloco sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha para apartarlo, pero por alguna razón que no entendió, sus manos temblaron al tocar ese lugar y como si se sintiera caer, apretó la camisa de él entre sus manos, mientras un suave temblor recorría todo su cuerpo. Él se separó un poco, y ella dio una gran bocada de aire.

-Inuyasha, no…-no pudo seguir, ya que él nuevamente la volvió a besar, y aprovechando que ella tenía la boca abierta entro en su cavidad, como si quisiera explorarla hasta el final.

-" _Manzanas verdes_ " –eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al concentrarse solo en disfrutar aquella pequeña y provocadora boca. Sus labios eran suaves, dulces y jugosos, justo como le encantaba aquella fruta a él. Paso lentamente la lengua por los labios de ella, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido antes de nuevamente besarla, y al sentirla nuevamente supo que estaba equivocado, aquella boca no tenía comparación, hasta el sabor de esa fruta que le encantaba se quedaba corto al tratar de describir aquel sabor y sensación, y de lo cual no se había percatado en las otras ocasiones que la había besado. Aun en su leve inconciencia, no entendía por qué sentía esa necesidad de tenerla, ya que muchas veces la había tenido en sus brazos y nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera.

Ella se movió un poco incomoda cuando él poso totalmente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero él no parecía querer ceder con el beso. Abrió totalmente los ojos, y se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa que él llevaba, cuando sintió que la mano derecha de él bajaba lentamente por todo su costado, como tratando de memorizar todo su recorrido, deteniéndose cuando llego a su cadera, la cual acaricio lentamente.

No sabía si la fiebre estaba volviendo, o solo era una reacción secundaria de su cuerpo, pero él sentía que con cada caricia que le daba a aquella piel, y beso que le daba a esa boca, que desde ahora y para siempre le pertenecía, su piel parecía arder.

-"¡ _No!... ¡detente Inuyasha, esto está mal!_ "-trataba de gritarlo, pero él ahogaba con sus besos cualquier palabra que intentara salir de su boca.

Él podía sentir los pequeños movimientos que ella hacia debajo de él para apartarlo, pero provocaron todo lo contrario, ya que él agarro de forma suave, pero al mismo tiempo firme su cadera, pegándola a la de él. Alcanzo a escuchar un grito ahogado, y sentir unos brazos y movimientos que trataban de apartarlo aunque nuevamente no daba resultado, por lo cual se apartó levemente, pero sin dejar de rosar sus labios contra los de ella.

-Ámame… déjame amarte, por favor… déjame hacerte el amor –sintió otro leve escalofrió al escuchar una voz ronca que no parecía ser la de él, y con aquel susurro se ruborizo totalmente. Nuevamente la beso, reanudando con ese beso el movimiento de su mano. Ella sabía que estaba mal y su cerebro no hacía más que repetirle que _eso_ que él quería hacer era un pecado, pero su cuerpo sin que ella quisiera estaba respondiendo a cada caricia, haciendo que lentamente y con cada rose su conciencia se perdiera cada vez más –. Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero que seas mía… por siempre - ella apretó más fuerte la camisa, logrando que algunos botones cedieran por este hecho. Con sus nudillos tocando levemente su piel lo sintió… al sentir su corazón, su cuerpo tembló, y sus brazos cayeron suavemente en la cama. Su camisón, sin saber exactamente como, era bajado lentamente por su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos totalmente, y en ese momento mientras miraba hacia el techo repitiéndose que aquello estaba mal, no pudo evitar recordar unas palabras que hacia algunos años había escuchado.

 _Flash back_

Trataba de concentrarse mientras miraba a la monja que se encontraba al frente. A pesar de que, según su madre, lo correcto era estar allí, ella sinceramente prefería hacer otra cosa, a escuchar una clase sobre amor. A sus doce años eso era lo que menos le interesaba, el único amor que conocía era el de su familia y por su otra mitad… Kikyo. Hubiese preferido mil veces ir a escribirle a Kikyo, a pesar de que casi nunca, o mejor dicho nunca recibiera una respuesta. Ella extrañaba a su hermana, y aunque Kikyo nunca lo dijera, ella sabía que también le hacía falta.

-Con solo mirar a los ojos de la persona que amaran el resto de sus vidas lo reconocerán –dijo la joven monja llamando su atención y despertando su curiosidad -. Pero si no puedes ver por esas ventanas del alma, a veces el corazón puede mostrarnos cosas que el cerebro no… el corazón no miente –sin ser consiente llevo su pequeña mano a su pecho, pero después de hacer un movimiento negativo con la cabeza la retiro, después de todo esas eran tonterías que a ella todavía no le importaban, y que tal vez, por ser mujer, jamás sentiría.

 _Fin_ _flash back_

Esas palabras llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza, y esta vez las creyó. Tal vez había aprendido desde pequeña que fornicar era malo y un pecado, pero cuando había amor nada podía ser malo… con amor, no podía ser pecado, y su corazón al igual que el de ella no podían estar mintiéndole.

Él deslizaba el camisón blanco por el cuerpo de la chica, la cual permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sonrió levemente antes de bajar su mano, y delinear con ésta el rostro de ella. Su piel, podía jurar que era lo más suave que había tocado y tocaría en toda su vida… era como tocar algodón. Sus labios, eran mucho más suaves y con ellos no podía hacer ninguna comparación, solo sabía que lo llamaban silenciosamente para que los besara, por lo cual sin pensarlo bajo lentamente su rostro, hasta sentir su agitada, pero embriagadora respiración. En ese momento pensó que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida… al verla allí estuvo seguro de que Kikyo era su otra mitad, su perfecta mitad.

Sus pieles contrastaban perfectamente, ella estaba un poco helada por la suave brisa que entraba a la habitación y él solo desprendía calor, no solo por la fiebre que todavía sentía, ahora estaba seguro de que también era por la situación. Sin poder soportar más aquella sensación de ahogo, se levantó un poco, retirando rápida y torpemente las prendas que él llevaba.

Le sorprendió lo perfectamente que encajaban, como si ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo hubiese sido creado justamente para él. Beso levemente la boca de ella, para después dar pequeños besos en todo su rostro, en el cual nuevamente aspiro suavemente y sonrió… su olor y su sabor eran exquisitos, y no tenían comparación. Ella era perfecta y ahora era solo de él. Sintió que ella se tensó, cuando empezó a bajar suavemente por su cuello, dando suaves besos en el. Bajo entre besos lentamente el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo los suaves temblores que ella daba en cada rose que sus labios daban en su piel, deteniéndose justo en su abdomen y concentrándose solo en los suaves e inocentes, pero excitantes gemidos que ella le regalaba, los cuales eran la melodía más hermosa que escucharon y escucharían sus oídos a partir de ese día. Beso y paso suavemente la lengua por ese lugar… subió lentamente su mano derecha, cerrando sus ojos para percibir mejor cada sensación que le causaba acariciar la piel de ella, rozando suavemente toda la piel desde el abdomen de la chica hasta su rostro, y aunque su piel ya no estaba helada, seguía siendo más fría que la de él.

Acaricio y delineo todo su rostro, pasando suavemente la yema de sus dedos por sus ojos y boca, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Bajo nuevamente lenta y tortuosamente por la piel de ella, deleitándose con sus pequeños temblores, gemidos y la suavidad de su piel, dándose cuenta que jamás se cansaría de ese excitante proceso. Cuando llego nuevamente hasta su abdomen ella dio un fuerte suspiro, y él siguió nuevamente su camino entre besos, mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno e interior de sus piernas.

Al llegar a la zona entre su ombligo y pelvis, recorrió de forma suave, pero intensamente con su lengua hasta nuevamente llegar a su ombligo, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblara suavemente ante este acto y ella agarrara el cabello de él entre sus manos, antes de que un fuerte gemido se escapara de sus labios, sonido que hizo que el cuerpo de él sintiera un fuerte escalofrió, y una fuerte punción en sus partes, por lo cual sin querer, o poder esperar más retiro su ropa interior. Se levantó un poco y la miro, su cuerpo aún tenía pequeñas señales de la niña que aún no dejaba de ser, pero eso a él no le importo, para él era perfecto y, ese cuerpo sería el único que desde ese día amaría, desearía y enloquecería.

Con una gran paciencia beso nueva y lentamente su cuerpo, desde sus pies que al igual que el resto de ella le parecían perfectos, hasta nuevamente su rostro, mientras ella por cada beso y pequeño gemido que salía sin su permiso enredaba sus dedos en los mechones peli-plata de él. Beso nuevamente su boca antes de levantarse un poco haciendo que las manos de ella volvieran a caer en la cama como si no tuviera fuerza para sostenerlas.

-Mírame –como si aquella ronca voz la dominara, inmediatamente lo escucho lo hizo. Gracias a la tenue lámpara, ella podía distinguir perfectamente esos ojos, que la miraban tan intensamente que no podía evitar temblar ante aquella mirada. Sintió como la mano que él había posado en su cadera del lado izquierdo bajaba lentamente hasta su pierna, para después posarla en la cintura de él y soltarla, la otra mano subía suavemente por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar una de sus manos, en la cual se enlazo –. Eres hermosa… - fue lo último que escucho antes de ver nuevamente esos ojos que la hipnotizaron totalmente, y sentir un fuerte dolor que amenazaba con partirla en dos. Un grito de dolor fue ahogado en sus labios por un beso. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y por reflejo su mano libre apretó fuertemente las sabanas, mientras que con la mano que tenía enlazada con la de Inuyasha, enterraba sus uñas en la piel de él. Una lagrima resbalo lentamente por su mejilla, para después ser quitada suavemente por un dedo de él, convirtiendo ese hecho en una suave caricia que se prolongó a todo su rostro. Él sonrió mientras pegaba sus frentes -. Desde hoy eres solo mía –dijo antes de besarla nuevamente, para posteriormente empezar un suave vaivén, uno que era como las suaves olas del océano… perdiéndose con cada movimiento en aquel océano de sensaciones, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento aquellos ojos, que por alguna razón, le parecían más atrayentes que siempre.

Sentía que cada vez quería más, quería llegar si era posible hasta su alma y marcarla. Esas pequeñas corrientes y cosquilleos que nacían en su pelvis y cada vez eran más placenteros. Sus cuerpos no eran más que océanos de placer… placer que aumentaba en cada oleada, y que amenazaba con hacerlos explotar.

-T-Te amo – dijo sin ser consiente, con un poco de dificultad, antes de nuevamente mirar aquellos soles, en los cuales se perdió y se perdería por siempre.

Él sonrió ante aquella angelical y excitante imagen.

* * *

Nuevamente había anochecido, y aun no sabía nada sobre Inuyasha. A pesar de que Byakuya le había dicho que ese hombre había dejado que se fuera, le preocupaba mucho el estado en que se encontraba.

Suspiro de forma cansina. A la única persona que había visto en esas horas había sido a Yura, quien le corroboro lo que Byakuya le había dicho, pero igualmente le seguía preocupando.

-" _Tengo que hablar con él… pero ¿cómo?_ "-no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería allí, pero tenía que comunicarse con él, y la única persona que podía ayudarla era…

-En verdad eres muy hermosa –giro un poco la cabeza, y vio en el marco de la puerta a un hombre de baja estatura y un poco grueso –. Valdrá la pena el dinero que pague por ti –el hombre entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, mientras la miraba de forma lasciva.

Ella se levantó de la cama, observando a su alrededor.

-Le recomiendo por su bien que salga de esta habitación

-Vamos, dame un poco de cariño, prometo que te gustara –dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y empezaba a desabrochar el chaleco que llevaba debajo. Ella se lanzó nuevamente en la cama e intento agarrar un candelabro que se encontraba al otro lado de ésta, pero el hombre se le lanzo arriba –. No seas tan arrisca –dijo mientras trataba de tocarla –. Igual ya pague por ti –dijo girándola, para después intentar besarla, cosa que ella aprovecho para agarrar el candelabro y pegarle en el rostro, provocando que el hombre cayera al piso. Aprovecho el aturdimiento del hombre para levantarse e intentar salir, pero antes de girar el pomo de la puerta el hombre la jalo por una pierna haciéndola, caer.

-¡No! –a pesar de que se movía bruscamente, el hombre logro sujetarla, y se levantó sosteniéndola de espaldas hacia él.

-Pensaba ser amable contigo, pero esto que me has hecho lo pagaras –dijo de forma enojada, mientras la obligaba a caminar hacia la cama a pesar de que ella trataba de resistirse –. No sabes cuánto lo disfrutare –dijo para después pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, provocando que esta gritara por el asco, y tratara de soltarse removiéndose bruscamente, pero el hombre la superaba en fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto de forma calmada, mientras observaba la escena.

-Esta maldita es una agresiva, mira lo que me hizo –dijo de forma enojada, mientras apretaba más el agarre, haciendo que ella involuntariamente soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor –. Tendrán que dármela gratis, y dejar que le haga lo que quiera

-Cariño por mí no hay problema, si quieres puedes quedarte toda la noche encerrado con ella, y hacerle lo que gustes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre sonriera complacido –. Pero no sé si a Naraku le agrade que otro hombre toque a su mujer –como si fuera fuego lo que tuviera en las manos, el hombre la soltó bruscamente haciendo que ella casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-P-Perdone señora Kagewaki, no lo sabía –dijo de forma nerviosa mientras hacia una reverencia –. Por favor no se lo digan al señor Naraku

-Tranquilo seguramente fue un pequeño "error" de Tsubaki. Ve al primer piso a la habitación cinco, allí con gusto te atenderán

-N-No se preocupe, tengo cosas que hacer -dijo antes de volver a hacer una reverencia a Kikyo, y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Yura, hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, antes de mirar a la chica que todavía permanecía de pie frente a la cama.

–¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo me golpee un poco al caer –dijo mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo. Yura camino hacia la cama, y se sentó.

-¿Por qué te trajo aquí?, ¿es cierto que lo engañas con aquel hombre que trajeron anoche? –ella no respondió, solo miro hacia un lado –. No está mal físicamente, pero creo que prefiero a…-sonrió coquetamente antes de acostarse en la cama.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí –la otra chica solo se quedó observando un rato, sin decir nada, al techo.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? –dijo para después colocarse de perfil, y así poder mirarla -. No ganaría nada con ello, además si él se entera literalmente me mataría por desobedecerlo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al mencionar esto último. En realidad ella hacia lo que quería, y poco le importaba seguir las "reglas" que él había impuesto y que hasta ahora no necesitaba seguir, siempre y cuando a él no le afectara.

-Puedes venir conmigo –dijo haciendo que la otra chica la mirara con mayor atención. Ella estaba segura de que a nadie le gustaba aquella vida, y por lo poco que sabía de Yura, ésta no era la excepción –. Puedes dejar esta vida

La aludida sonrió, antes de sentarse -. ¿Estas enamorada de ese hombre?, ¿Crees que vale la pena arriesgarse así por amor?

-Yo…- ¿enamorada?, ella en realidad no sabía qué era eso, jamás lo había sentido. Tenía que reconocer que Inuyasha le agradaba físicamente, después de todo era muy apuesto, pero en realidad eso no era lo que le hacía querer estar con él, lo que le hacía querer estar a su lado era el hecho de que con él se sentía respetada, él no la miraba como todos esos ancianos que le pagaban a Bankotsu creyendo que obtendrían una noche de placer con ella. Él la trataba como a una mujer normal, y no como a una simple mercancía que cualquiera podía pagar. Él le hacía sentir que no debía darse por vencido, que ella podía ser feliz… él representaba de algún modo su libertad, o parte de ella. Pero ¿amarlo? –. " _No, lo sé_ " –no se atrevió a decirlo, porque pensó que sonaban tonto –. Él, es la primera persona en que he confiado en años y la que me demostró que no todos los hombres piden cosas indebidas a cambio de algo, que todavía en este mundo existen personas buenas como él. Por mi libertad estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea, si… si el amor viene incluida en ella, ¿por qué rechazarlo?

Yura bajo la mirada, mientras sonreía tristemente. Ella se quedó observándola por unos segundos, antes de que la otra chica se levantara.

-Espero que no lo estés y nunca lo hagas… a veces el amor puede ser tu cruz y también tu tumba. Hay hombres que te pueden llevar al cielo, pero de la misma forma te pueden arrastrar al fondo del infierno, y el amor es una de las puertas que conduce a hacia el. Si te enamoras de un demonio, se abren todas las puertas –dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

–Es por eso… –dijo haciendo que la otra chica se detuviera dándole la espalda -, por eso no te has ido, tú quieres a alguien que se encuentra aquí – Yura se giró hacia ella, recargando su hombro en la pared -. ¿Por qué no se han ido juntos? –ni siquiera sabía porque lo había preguntado, a ella no le gustaba inmiscuirse, o que la inmiscuyeran en la vida de los demás. A ella le daba lo mismo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, siempre y cuando no la afectara, así no creaba lazos con nadie que hicieran que se volviera débil.

-A pesar de que nunca me lo ha dicho, sé que él me quiere –miro hacia el techo, y después sonrió débilmente -. Pero a pesar de eso, él nunca se iría conmigo y ya no estoy segura de seguir aquí por él -dijo antes de salir.

* * *

-Así que se casó… –dijo mientras limpiaba el arma que tenía en sus manos, sin observar al hombre que tenía enfrente –, y ¿quién fue la afortunada? –dijo con marcada burla.

-Kikyo Higurashi

-Kikyo… es un hermoso nombre –dijo mientras una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su rostro, para después levantar su mirada hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente –. Sabes… creo que ya es hora de arreglar cuentas con Naraku

-¿Estás seguro hermano?… sabes que entrar a esa isla es casi imposible, apenas pongamos un pie en tierra él lo sabrá

-Lo has dicho, casi imposible –dijo levantándose de la silla, mientras echaba su larga trenza hacia atrás, para después guardar el arma entre el pantalón y el cinturón –. Igual… ¿cuándo algo ha sido imposible para mí? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado -. Dile a todos que agilicen todo y se preparen, pronto partiremos al Sengoku

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	6. Chapter 6: La Marca del Demonio Primera

**Capítulo VI:** _La Marca del Demonio. Primera parte_

Se removió un poco en la cama, llevando inmediatamente su mano derecha al costado de su abdomen. Se sentía húmedo y adolorido en aquella parte, al parecer se había lastimado la herida mientras dormía. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia el techo, mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, incluyendo las palabras de aquel hombre.

 _Flash back_

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y a pesar de que sintió un poco de dolor al moverse no le importo. Se intentó levantar, pero el cuerpo le dolió un poco más. Se agarró a la pared intentado levantase sin sentir mucho dolor, pero le era muy difícil. Intento dar un paso pero sus piernas temblaron un poco haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-"¡ _Maldición_!" –golpeo el piso con su puño debido a la frustración. Tenía que salir de allí y buscarla, a ella no podía haberle pasado nada malo. Él había prometido estar junto a ella y cuidarla, tenía que cumplir su promesa.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, por lo cual levanto la mirada hasta ésta. Allí, sonriéndole "amigablemente" estaba uno de los chicos albinos que lo había golpeado hacia algunas… ¿horas?, sinceramente no estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado.

-Al fin has despertado –dijo con esa misma sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia él. Cuando llego frente a él se agacho hasta su altura, y sin dejar de sonreír le agarro fuertemente del cabello, obligándolo de esta forma a levantarse. En el rostro de Inuyasha apareció una expresión de dolor, antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago que hizo que todo el aire en sus pulmones se escapara, y cayera nuevamente de rodillas en el piso, mientras trataba de respirar.

-¡M-Maldito! –intento levantarse para encararlo, a pesar del dolor que sentía, pero una patada en su pierna derecha lo hizo caer nuevamente.

-Al fin podemos "jugar" a solas nosotros dos –dijo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras de su bota sacaba una daga -. Lástima que no puedo matarte –dijo de forma enojada, pero después volvió a sonreír -. Pero no te preocupes, igual tratare de que nos divirtamos un poco –dijo mientras pasaba, sin dejar de mirarlo, uno de sus dedos por el filo de la daga.

No supo cuánto tiempo duro aquella tortura… no sabía si había sido solo minutos, o incluso horas, aquel hombre lo golpeaba tratando de infligir incluso más dolor que la vez anterior. Escupió sangre ante la complacencia de aquel hombre, antes de que este volviera a agarrarlo por el cabello, y pegara su rostro al de él.

-Tienes una linda cara, igual a la de ella… lástima que ella no tenga expresiones tan placenteras como las tuyas –dijo con marcada burla.

-V-Vete… a la mierda –dijo con un poco de dificultad, provocando una pequeña carcajada de burla de parte del albino. Pero después analizo sus palabras, había hablado de ella, ¿acaso se refería a Kikyo?… se refería a ella en presente, eso quería decir que no le había hecho daño. Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero en ese momento él se acercó más a su rostro hasta lamer su mejilla, provocando una mueca de repulsión en el rostro de Inuyasha.

–Y la sangre te sienta bien, sería una lástima que… -coloco la daga en la garganta de Inuyasha, y la empezó a subir lentamente, hasta detenerse en su mejilla.

-Hakudoshi, deja de jugar con él, las órdenes fueron claras –dijo de forma serena desde el marco de la puerta, un hombre de coleta –. Ya es hora –el albino rodo los ojos con molestia, y después lo levanto de forma brusca, haciendo que su espalda golpear con una pared.

Inuyasha, se quejó de forma baja por el golpe. Aunque quisiera hacer algo más su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle.

-Creo que por ahora tendré que conformarme con dejarte un recuerdito –dijo antes de mover la daga hasta tocar el abdomen de Inuyasha, teniendo cuidado de que no fuera una herida mortal, pero sí muy dolorosa. Inuyasha no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor, antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza

 _Fin flash back_

En realidad esa herida si sería un recuerdo que le quedaría para toda la vida, pero no le importaba, mientras todo fuera por ayudarla a ella, nada le importaba.

Respiro profundo, y retiro su mano de la herida. A pesar de que sus recuerdos después de allí eran un poco confusos, unos segundos después de recuperar la conciencia se percató de que estaba en el bosque, debajo del gran árbol donde solía sentarse a esperarla a ella. Sin importarle lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, quiso ir a buscarla, a pesar del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, él debía cumplir su promesa. Pero a pesar de que trato varias veces mantenerse en pie, volvía a caer.

Después de eso recuerda haber visto a… giro la cabeza a su lado derecho al sentir un pequeño movimiento. Lo primero que vio fue la blanca piel de la espalda de la chica que se encontraba de perfil, cuyo cuerpo era cubierto de la cadera hasta sus rodillas por una sabana color azul claro, y su largo cabello azabache se esparcía con gracia por toda la almohada y parte de la cama. Sintió un ligero escalofrió, y por inercia miro su cuerpo, para después levantar las sabanas que cubrían su parte inferior. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa… él también estaba desnudo. Y, como si fuese un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a su mente.

-" _No… cualquier otra menos ella, ¡ella no!_ "-tuvo la tentación de levantarse un poco para ver el rostro de la chica, pero tenía miedo de confirmar sus sospechas. Sin ser consciente de sus actos se levantó de la cama, mientras pensaba en qué demonios le diría a ella, y sobre todo a Kikyo. ¿¡Cómo demonios le diría que la había traicionado con nada más y nada menos que con su hermana!?. Sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor al pensar en eso, pero no le importo, sabía que no debía y estaba mal, pero su cerebro le gritaba que saliera de ese lugar.

Por todo el movimiento que había provocado al levantarse, ella se empezó a moverse hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente lo recordó… Inuyasha tenía fiebre. Se giró rápidamente hacia él, haciendo que la parte de la sabana que le cubría el pecho se deslizara hasta la cama, sin que ella se percatara. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verlo de pie frente a ella.

-Ya estás bien –dijo sin quitar esa gran sonrisa, a pesar de que le pareció extraña la forma en que él la miraba.

Él la miraba fijamente, y después de ruborizarse giro su rostro a un lado, al tiempo que le tendía una almohada para que se cubriera.

Lo miro de forma curiosa, queriendo preguntar por qué lo hacía, pero se percató de algo… Inuyasha estaba semidesnudo, cubriéndose solo su parte inferior. Bajo su mirada, y se ruborizo, antes de cubrirse totalmente con la sabana y apretar fuertemente sus labios para que ningún grito escapara de ellos.

¿Ahora qué demonios hacia?, esa era la pregunta que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza, y a la cual no le tenía respuesta alguna. Respiro profundo. Sabía que a pesar de que no fuese nada fácil hacerlo, tenía que aclarar la situación con Kagome, y después tal vez encontraría una solución que les conviniera a los dos.

-K-Kagome, yo… -trataba de pensar en algo coherente, y que sonara delicado para no herirla, pero por más que pensara no encontraba las palabras adecuadas –. Esto n-no… "¡ _demonios, deja de tartamudear!"_

Ella abrió un poco las sabanas para mirarlo. Sabía que había hecho algo indebido, pero no le importaba, porque había sido con él. Al mirarlo se percató de que él miraba al piso, mientras apretaba de forma fuerte la sabana con que se cubría desde su cintura para abajo. Pensó que tal vez se sentía mal por haber hecho _eso_ sin estar casados.

-Inuyasha –dijo en un pequeño susurro que él apenas alcanzo a escuchar, haciendo que levantara el rostro para mirarla. Nuevamente se había intentado cubrir, pero al percatarse de que él ahora la miraba, dejo sus ojos descubiertos. Sabía que él quería hablar por las pequeñas muecas que hacía con su boca, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía. Tal vez se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, pero a ella no le importaba, si se querían no importaba, y eso tenía que aclarárselo. Respiro profundo, y descubrió su rostro hasta su nariz –. Y-Yo…

-Kagome, lo siento –dijo interrumpiéndola. Sabía que había cometido una falta, y a pesar de que una simple disculpa ahora, no enmendaría ese error, era lo menos que ella se merecía hasta que tomara una decisión respecto a ella y sobre todo a Kikyo.

Esas palabras… esas simples palabras hicieron que todo a su alrededor se derrumbase. ¿Él estaba arrepentido?, ¿acaso él no se había entregado también con amor?... esas cosas solo se hacían con y por amor, ¿entonces por qué se disculpaba?.

\- Esto no debió pasar, fue un error. Yo… n-no te quiero de esa forma… –eso fue lo último que escucho, ya que se concentró en ese dolor que provenía de su pecho y que podía jurar provenía de su corazón… su corazón quebrándose lenta y dolorosamente. Subió su mano hasta allí e inmediatamente sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero su expresión ida no cambio -. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón, pero…

-No sigas –fue un pequeño susurro que él ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar. Trato de hablar nuevamente, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía no podía.

-Kagome, no fue mi intención, creo que te confundí, yo… –al encontrarse sus ojos con los de ella, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había hablado de más, por lo cual las palabras murieron en su boca. Ella lloraba, Kagome lloraba por su culpa –. Yo… por favor no… -sin ser consciente, su cuerpo se movió hacia ella, pero ella en reflejo se apartó –. Kagome, yo…

-Vete… si estás bien ya puedes irte -no quería escucharlo y menos quería que él sintiera lastima, esa que ahora veía reflejada en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba -. No tienes por qué seguir aquí, si lo que quieres es disculparte, ya lo hiciste –trataba de dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas no se detenían por más que tratara de hacer que se detuvieran. Al no poder dejar de llorar, le dio la espalda para que él no siguiera observándola de esa forma que tanto la lastimaba.

-Kagome…

-Vete, por favor…

Seguía allí mirándola, sin saber qué hacer más hacer. No deseaba dañarla, pero tampoco podía mentirle, él no la quería de esa forma y jamás lo haría.

-Lo siento… -fue el susurro que se llevó el viento cuando salió por la ventana.

* * *

Miro nuevamente hacia el techo. Había amanecido hace algunas horas. La noche anterior no había podido dormir absolutamente nada. Primero, porque seguía sin tener noticias sobre Inuyasha, y segundo porque no quería que si otro hombre volvía a entrar a su habitación por "error", la tomara por sorpresa.

Miro hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de ella. A pesar de que esa mujer parloteaba como su hermana, era la única que entraba a aquella habitación y por consiguiente, era la única que podía mantenerla informada… a su manera, pero la mantenía informada sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, por lo cual se incorporó, mientras agarraba el candelabro que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

-Me ha costado encontrarlo –dijo mientras estiraba la mano para entregarle algo. Ella miro el objeto, y después giro su rostro hacia un lado. Jamás utilizaría eso –. Deja de ser testaruda, esto te protegerá. Todos le temen, nadie te tocara en esta isla mientras lleves su marca

–"¿ _Su marca?-_ ella la miro por unos segundos antes de ver el objeto que Yura le ofrecía -. " _¿_ _Una_ _araña_?" -era su anillo de bodas, ese día ni siquiera lo había detallado bien y apenas había salido de la iglesia se lo había quitado, colocándolo en una de las gavetas de la cómoda de la habitación que ocupaba, o bueno eso creía, la verdad era que no estaba realmente segura que había hecho con el.

A pesar de todo el anillo era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Era de oro blanco, tenía forma de araña, el pigidio era un diamante y los ocelos eran pequeñas piedras de color rojo -." _Como sus ojos_ "

-Si no quieres que nadie te toque en este lugar debes utilizarlo. Esta es la marca que lo representa, y esto… –dijo agarrando el anillo y colocándolo frente a sus ojos –, te identifica como de su propiedad… como su mujer –ante esas palabras se giró antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado. Ella no le pertenecía a nadie, y mucho menos a un hombre como ese, pero si Yura tenía razón y eso evitaría que un episodio como el de la noche anterior se repitiera, aunque fuese desagradable, tenía que ceder.

-¿Quien se su pone que es él? –dijo sin ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que es un demonio –dijo de forma seria, pero después sonrió –. Uno muy sexy, por cierto

* * *

Morir… esa era la única palabra que pasaba por su cabeza mientras sus mejillas eran bañadas por sus lágrimas, esas que por más que salían no parecían minimizar su dolor. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, y podía sentir como todo en su interior se rescabrajaba con aquellas simples palabras… palabras que fueron como dagas en su pecho, y con cada una de ellas que él pronuncio se hundió más y más.

 _Esto no debió pasar, fue un error. Yo… n-no te quiero de esa forma_

Cerraba los ojos tratando de dejar de llorar, pero además, de escuchar su voz también veía su rostro. Podía incluso imaginarlo frente a ella pisando lo que había quedado de su corazón.

 _Yo… no te quiero_

Un nuevo sollozo escapo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, había perdido todo… hasta las ganas de vivir. Porque además de su virtud, él se había quedado con su vida y todas sus ilusiones. Él la había convertido en alguien sin valor.

-" _Si no fueras una tonta, esto no hubiese sucedido_ "- se abrazó así misma tratando de calmarse, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

Escucho un pequeño toquido en la puerta, antes de que esta fuese abierta.

-Kag, ¿te sucede algo?. Hoy no has salido ni siquiera a desayunar –dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama, para después empezar a acariciar el cabello de la chica –. ¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

Ante ese gesto de su madre apretó más la sabana contra su boca, ahogando de esta forma un pequeño sollozo. Se sentía mal por haber sido una estúpida, y por ende haber manchado la honra de su familia, cosa que su madre, por más que la quisiera, jamás le perdonaría.

-Nada… creo que es un simple resfriado –dijo con la voz un poco ronca por haber llorar -. C-Creo que descansando un poco se me pasara –cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar -." _El corazón no miente… pero el de él sí_ "

-¿Estas segura? –ella solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza –. Está bien, más tarde te traeré algo de comer –la mujer se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero cuando estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta la voz de Kagome la detuvo.

-Madre, quiero ver a Kikyo –dijo sin girarse. No entendía por qué, pero desde niñas había sido así, siempre que se sentía triste, algo la obligaba a buscar a quien creía era su otra mitad.

-Kag, tu hermana es una mal agradecida que no sea dignado a visitarnos en todo este tiempo. Si ella no quiere vernos no debemos obligarla, y menos rebajarnos a buscarla –dijo de forma seria, mientras abría la puerta.

-No me importa, quiero verla –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, antes de girarse –. Sabes cómo es ella, pero eso no significa que no nos desee ver

La mujer al ver que la chica tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados se acercó nuevamente a la cama, y después de sentarse, empezó a tocar el rostro de la chica –. No tienes fiebre, ¿te duele algo?

-No, solo me siento un poco indispuesta, pero más tarde quiero ver a Kikyo

-Dije lo que pienso al respecto –dijo empezando a acomodar el cabello enmarañado de la chica –. Si ella no quiere vernos, nosotras no tenemos por qué buscarla. No aumentemos sus ínfulas de superioridad

-A veces das la impresión de odiar a mi hermana –la mujer dejo de arreglarle los cabellos a la chica, y se levantó –. Pareciera que no la quisieras cerca de nosotras

-Son mis hijas y a las dos las amo por igual, pero sabes cómo es tu hermana –Dios era testigo de que no le gustaba mentirle a su hija, y que desde que su esposo la llevo aquella noche a su casa, intento quererlas de la misma forma. Pero allí estaba Kikyo, recordándole con su mirada, con cada gesto a la mujerzuela con la que su esposo había cometido el pecado de la carne. A esa mujer tan insignificante que la miro con prepotencia, como si la que no valiera nada hubiese sido ella. Había intentado olvidar, pero la vida desde hace diecisiete años no se lo permitía a través de Kikyo –. Descansa, realmente no te vez bien –dijo para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

-Creo que ya es el momento de que me digas que fue lo que sucedió –dijo de forma seria desde el marco de la puerta. Hacían ya dos días que Inuyasha había llegado en la mañana todo golpeado, y si no fuera porque él lo había encerrado, estaba seguro de que así como había llegado, se hubiese marchado.

Respiro profundo. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero no era nada fácil -. Soy un idiota

-No te estoy preguntando cosas obvias –dijo con marcada burla, tratando de enojar a Inuyasha, pero éste solo suspiro de forma cansada y miro hacia un lado –. " _La situación es seria_ " –camino hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de el otro hombre -. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Los golpes me los dieron unos hombres que al parecer trabajan para el esposo de Kikyo, después de que nos descubrieron en el bosque. Ella se había ido, y cuando me dirigía para aquí, aparecieron tres hombres y después desperté en una habitación… el resto te lo puedes imaginar –el otro hombre lo iba a interrumpir, pero él levanto una mano para indicarle que no hablara –. Eso no es lo más grave

-¿Lo más grave? –dijo de forma seria con el ceño fruncido –. Casi te matan, y eso no es lo más grave –dijo con sarcasmo.

-T-Tuve relaciones con alguien –dijo mirando para un lado, para que Miroku no se percatara de que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Enserio?, todavía te trauma eso. Creí que solo te pasaría la primera vez –dijo con marcada burla al recordar aquella noche después de tantos años.

-¡Cállate, maldito depravado! –dijo totalmente ruborizado - . Nunca debí haberte hecho caso e ir con ella

-Vamos acepta que ella no estaba nada mal… nos llevaba algunos años, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Además, si no hubiese sido por mí, estoy seguro de que todavía fueses virgen –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después abrió los ojos por la sorpresa –. No me digas que tú en estos seis años no has estado con nadie más –dijo haciendo que Inuyasha se ruborizara más.

-¡Eso no te importa! –dijo ganándose una sonrisa de burla. Había entrado a la milicia, y lo único que le importo fue enorgullecer a su padre, todo, incluso las mujeres, quedaron relegadas, y gracias a eso, era cabo mayor a pesar de su edad -. Lo importante aquí fue lo que hice hace tres días –Miroku, respiro profundo para dejar de reírse, y después de mirar al techo, lo miro nuevamente, indicándole que podía seguir –. E-Estuve con… K-Kagome, te juro que no recuerdo porque lo hice –se cubrió la cara con una almohada –. Después yo… me disculpe con ella, y le dije que… creí que la había confundido, y no la quería de esa forma –sintió un gran peso sobre la almohada, por lo cual empezó a moverse bruscamente hasta que consiguió liberarse –. ¿Querías matarme?, ¡acaso enloqueciste idiota!

-Debería –dijo de forma suave, para después acostarse nuevamente al lado de Inuyasha. Aunque tuviese ganas de golpearlo, lo que ahora necesitaba Inuyasha era aclarar sus dudad, porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que no sabía que iba a hacer para arreglar ese problema -. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Sé que debería casarme con ella, pero… -miro hacia el techo, y respiro profundo -. No la quiero de esa forma y no quiero hacerla sufrir

-Creo que ya lo estás haciendo –Inuyasha lo miro sin entender –. " _Sigue siendo el mismo tonto despistado_ ". Lo que le dijiste, nunca debiste haberlo dicho

-Ahora lo sé, pero creí en ese momento que lo correcto era ser sincero. Le había hecho una promesa a Kikyo

-No quieres casarte con ella, pero aun así no creo que Kikyo te perdone

-Lo sé –respiro profundo y miro hacia la pequeña ventana –. Pero prometí ayudarla a salir de la isla, y eso haré, después solucionare este problema con la familia de Kagome… tal vez pagando la dote…

\- Eso le haría más daño del que ya le has hecho –dijo de forma seria, para después levantarse –. Creo que necesitas pensar bien que vas a hacer, porque si cometes un error por más pequeño que sea, puedes arrepentirte por siempre… además, todavía no sabes si su "incidente" tendrá repercusiones –dijo para después salir de la habitación, dejando a un totalmente pálido Inuyasha.

-" _No había pensado en esa posibilidad_ "

* * *

-Quiero salir con Kagome –dijo para después tomar de su vaso mientras observaba a las mujeres que bailaban en la tarima –. A solas –aclaro cuando se percató de que el otro hombre lo miraba sin comprender.

-Sabes que eso es "indebido". Tendrás que conformarte con tus salidas de tres –dijo para después fijar su vista en las mujeres que estaban sobre la tarima.

-Vamos, Bankotsu, sé que puedes arreglar ese pequeño problema –dijo observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez si, o tal vez no –dijo mientras jugaba con su vaso -. El problema aquí no es si puedes o no salir a solas con ella, si no lo que estás dispuesto a hacer

-Se lo que quieres y tú sabes lo que quiero, arregla todo y después hablamos al respecto

-Sabes que ante los demás te puede costar un compromiso

-Tú solo has tu parte, después veré como hago la mía. Ahora tengo asuntos que atender, pero esta noche espero tu respuesta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de beber todo el contenido de su vaso, para después levantarse –. Escoge a la que quieras, yo invito –dijo para después salir del lugar.

* * *

Caminaba por la isla tratando de encontrar una solución al caos en que había convertido su vida por ser un gran idiota. Por un lado sabía que tenía que responderle a Kagome, tal como sabía que tendría que hacerlo y como su padre le obligaría a hacerlo cuando se enterase. Pero por otro lado, él consideraba que a pesar de que se casara con ella solo lograría que fuesen infelices, especialmente ella, ya que él no la veía de la forma en que ella se lo merecía. Estaba seguro de que jamás podría enamorarse de ella, pero si no se casaba con ella dañaría la reputación de toda la familia, pero principalmente la dañaría a ella.

-" _Kagome_ " –¿por qué le estaba sucediendo eso?, ¿por qué ella tuvo que ir ese día al bosque?…¿¡por qué demonios no lo había dejado solo!?.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiro cansinamente. En realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada, él había sido el imbécil que había arruinado todo.

-" _Elija la opción que elija, solo lograre hacerla infeliz_ "- suspiro cansinamente. No se había atrevido a ir a hablar con ella porque no sabía que decirle, pero sobre todo no soportaría verla de esa forma –. " _Su mirada y sonrisa, no eran la misma_ "-la primera vez que vio sus ojos supo que eran diferentes a los de Kikyo, a pesar de que en apariencia eran parecidos. Su sonrisa... la primera vez que la vio creyó que era la más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento, y también la diferenciaba de Kikyo, ya que jamás la había visto sonreír. Pero ese día todo eso había cambiado y sabía que era por su maldita culpa –. " _Tal vez… debería hablar con ella y pedirle que nos ca_ …"

-Creí que habías muerto hace años –ese comentario, con marcada burla, hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

¿Cuantos años transcurrieron?, ¿ocho?, ¿diez?... no estaba seguro, pero por más años que pasaran siempre habría algo en esa maldita voz que la distinguiría como la de él.

–"¡ _Maldita sea!, ¿qué hace aquí_?" -hizo una mueca de desagrado, y se giró a mirarlo -. También creí que no contaría con tan mala suerte de volverte a ver, sarnoso –dijo de forma seria, mientras lo observaba de la misma forma. ¿Por qué de tantos lugares en el mundo y de tantos años que transcurridos, el maldito sarnoso tenía que volver al Sengoku justo cuando él lo había hecho?.

El otro hombre cuando se percató de algunos moretones que todavía se observaban en el rostro de Inuyasha, se sorprendió un poco, pero no dejo de míralo de forma seria, mientras sonreía de lado.

Jamás se llevaron bien, y estaban seguros de que jamás de los jamás lo harían. Los dos eran hijos únicos, y por ende herederos de sus familias. Éstas eran rivales en la producción de algodón y café, y al ser herederos ambos también lo eran y seguirían siéndolo.

Debían agradecer que ambos hubiesen nacido varones, porque si no hubiese sido así, sus familias se hubiesen unido por un matrimonio entre sus herederos.

Pero su rivalidad iba más allá de los negocios, desde su nacimiento ellos eran enemigos naturales. Nacieron el mismo día, y desde ese día sus destinos fueron pactados… ser rivales. Desde pequeños competían en todo, y sabían que cuando crecieran seguiría siendo igual. En lo único que no compitieron, y al parecer nunca lo harían, o eso creían ellos, era en el amor, ya que sus gustos en las féminas eran totalmente diferentes.

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho en esos casi nueve años. Kouga, seguía manteniendo el cabello largo y había crecido igual que Inuyasha, pero éste último, ahora utilizaba el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Pero a veces la vida puede llegar a ser caprichosa, colocándonos una y otra vez frente a nuestros desagrados

-Por esta vez tengo que reconocer que tienes razón, Inuyasha –dijo de forma seria empezando a caminar –. Al parecer los años no te van comiendo el cerebro como pensé

-Aunque por lo visto, a ti si –dijo haciendo que el otro hombre se detuviera, pero sin girarse.

-Tal vez tengas razón… después de lo que hice, tal vez la tengas –dijo para después seguir su camino dejando confundido a Inuyasha.

Ese no era el sarnoso que él conocía. El Kouga, que conocía se hubiese enfrascado en una discusión con él, llegando probablemente a los golpes, como siempre había sucedido. O, tal vez si había cambiado con los años y él no.

–." _Quiero ver tu cara, y el berrinche que vas a hacer cuando te enteres de todo chucho… aunque a mí tampoco me agrado la idea, sé que te fastidiara más_ "-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

-Kouga, pidió mi permiso para comprometerse con Kagome, y por supuesto desea el de usted también, tía

-Pero Kagome es casi una niña, todavía no es el momento de que se case

-Tía, ya Kikyo esta casa, y no ha sucedido absolutamente nada. Creo que es mejor aprovechar que alguien se interesa en ella, los años pasan y algunas cosas no son para siempre

-Sabes que ese fue un caso especial –dijo de forma seria la mujer –. Si no hubiese sido por… esa situación, tampoco hubiese estado de acuerdo en que Kikyo se casara tan joven

-No debería de preocuparse por tonterías. Kouga, es un excelente partido, además está soltero. Si le preocupa la edad de Kagome podemos esperar dos años como mínimo para que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia, lo importante aquí es el futuro de Kagome

-Pero… -la mujer observo a su suegra que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. La anciana pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, y después asintió.

-Kouga es un buen muchacho, y estoy segura de que en estos dos años ella se enamorara de él. Tampoco me agrada la idea de comprometerla tan joven, pero debemos asegurar su futuro por si llegamos a faltar

-Está bien –dijo con resignación la mujer. Ella nunca había obligado a hacer nada a Kagome, y no quería empezar a hacerlo. Sabía como era la chica, y no aceptaría nada por imposición, pero Bankotsu tenía razón, tenía que asegurarle un buen futuro a su hija –. Pero se lo diré mañana

* * *

Cuatro días… ese era el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en ese lugar. Los primeros dos días algunos hombres trataron de entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba, pero para su sorpresa y desagrado, Yura había tenido razón, y cuando veían la "marca" salían asustados de la habitación. Pero estar "tranquila", para ella no era suficiente, necesitaba salir y verlo, necesitaba saber si de verdad él estaba bien.

 _-"Todo fue mi culpa"_

Ella sabía que quien se acercara con intenciones amorosas hacia ella terminaría mal, pero fue muy egoísta con sus ilusiones infantiles, y no se alejó. Permitió que él siguiera haciéndole promesas de que algún día estarían juntos, y sobre todo de que tendría su ansiada libertad. Había sido egoísta al arrastrarlo con ella, pero ¿qué tenía eso de malo?, si lo único que ella codiciaba era su libertad y felicidad. Había llegado a pensar ilusamente que ellos podrían estar juntos por siempre, ya que al creerse manchada por ese demonio y que su oportunidad de escapar se había perdido, él apareció, demostrándole que ella podía ser quería y respetada, y que ella también podía llegar a querer, pero al parecer la vida no quería que eso sucediera, o por lo menos no gracias a él. Pero si su destino no era ser libre, ella lo cambiaria, y si era posible estaría con él.

 _-"Pronto saldré de aquí y estaré con él"_

Era a lo único a lo que se aferraba para no desfallecer. A pesar de que no sabía si al final estaría con él, Inuyasha representaría siempre su promesa de libertad.

Al quinto día Yura la ayudo a salir en la noche. No sabía dónde vivía con exactitud Inuyasha, pero gracias a las indicaciones que él le había dado llego a aquel lugar.

Toco la puerta, sintiendo como una pequeña felicidad aumentaba en su interior con cada toquido. Vio como la puerta se abría lentamente, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero ésta se borró al ver que quien le abría no era él.

-Inuyasha… –dijo no muy segura, temiendo haberse equivocado-, necesito hablar con él

La mujer que había abierto la puerta se quedó observándola. A pesar de que llevaba una capa que no le dejaba ver mucho el rostro la reconoció.

-Él no se encuentra, y usted no debería estar aquí –dijo de forma seria –. Así que váyase y no vuelva

-Lo que haga, o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia –dijo observando de forma despectiva a la mujer que la miraba de forma enojada –. Solo dígale que estoy aquí y que sea él quien decida si debo irme o no –dijo mientras descubría su cabeza.

-Mire "señora" será mejor que se vaya –dijo tratando de contenerse frente a la chica, que aunque se parecía mucho a Kagome era supremamente insoportable -. O, yo misma haré que encuentre rápido y fácil el camino a la casa de donde no debió salir

-Mi intención no es medirme con usted, pero no me iré hasta que no hable con él

-¡Esto es el colmo! –dijo exasperada -. ¿Acaso no le da vergüenza engañar a su esposo?. Usted no tiene moral y menos sentimientos, porque si quisiera un poquito a Inuyasha lo dejaría en paz, ¿acaso no le remuerde la conciencia de como quedo por usted?

-No me conoce, así que no veo porque tiene que opinar en algo que ni siquiera le incumbe –dijo sin ni siquiera aparentemente molestarse, ya que seguía con su misma inexpresión, pero a pesar de no demostrarlo le había dolido escuchar que todo había sido por su culpa. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y por eso había pensado en alejarse de él. Pero aunque fuese egoísta, ella no podía y tampoco quería alejarse de él, ella por primera vez en su vida quería hacer lo que sentía y quería, y eso era estar con él –. "¿ _Aunque él pague las consecuencias_?"-claro que no, ella no quería eso. Ella no quería que le hicieran daño a Inuyasha, y no lo volvería a permitir, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse para ello, después de todo él lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Sango estaba evidentemente enojada, y si en ese momento no hubiese aparecido Miroku, tal vez hubiese tratado de descargar su mal humor con aquella chica que tenía frente a ella.

Después de unos minutos de espera, apareció él. A pesar de los cinco días transcurridos, todavía se observaban algunos moretones en su rostro.

Él estaba de pie frente a ella, pero no la miraba, no se atrevía a mirarla.

-" _Inuyasha_ "-se quedó observándolo por unos segundos hasta que lo abrazo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante tal imagen –." _Todo es mi culpa_ ". Lo siento, Inuyasha

Él solo miraba al frente sin atreverse a mirarla, o abrazarla, dejando salir algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando Miroku le dijo que ella estaba allí, pensó en no verla, todavía no se sentía preparado para estar frente a ella y contarle sobre el error que había cometido por idiota con nada más que con su hermana. Reconocía que sentía miedo por ver su reacción cuando supiera que él, la única persona en que, ella le había contado, había confiado en muchos años, la defraudara. Pero él no era un cobarde, además, había prometido ayudarla, y eso haría.

Con manos temblores trato de responderle el abrazo, pero cuando casi la rodeo se arrepintió. Decir que se sentía como una basura sería poco, sabía que era un desgraciado que ya se había condenado, pero eso no le importaba, lo único importante era sacarla de la isla, y después le explicaría todo, porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía en ese momento ella no se lo perdonaría y se negaría a cualquier ayuda que él tratara de ofrecerle.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. " _Quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo_ " –pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –. " _Los Taisho no lloran, idiota_ ". Prometí ayudarte, y eso haré

Ella se apartó un poco, y se quedaron observando por unos segundos. Ella no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos brillosos, rehusándose, como en tantas ocasiones, a llorar.

Subió su mano temblorosa hasta la mejilla de ella. Sabía que no merecía tocarla, pero lo deseaba… lo deseaba más que cualquier cosa, a pesar de sentirse un maldito.

-Fue mi decisión liberarte, y siempre cumplo mis promesas, Kikyo –dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica.

Ella retuvo la mano de él entre las suyas y se hinco un poco para besarlo. Deseaba borrar el asqueroso recuerdo de ese hombre besándola. Necesitaba borrar el sabor de esa boca que, aunque transcurrieron varios días, parecía no querer desaparecer.

Sintió el suave rose en sus labios, y a pesar de que deseaba profundizar el contacto, no se lo permitió. Se apartó un poco y la beso en la frente, para después abrazarla como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Tengo todo listo, pronto nos iremos " _y tú serás feliz_ "

Ella respondió al abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que cuando llegara el momento de escapar no estuviera encerrada en ese lugar, ya que intentar escapar una segunda vez no sería tan fácil como en esa ocasión.

* * *

Paso suavemente su mano desde el cuello de él, bajando lentamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Se sentó a horcadas sobre él, y mientras seguía descendiendo con su mano, empezó a pasar lentamente su lengua sobre el pecho de él. Cuando su mano llego hasta el pantalón, lo desabrocho lentamente, para después perder su mano entre éstos, bajando, al mismo tiempo, con su boca por su abdomen.

Lo conocía, y sabía que a pesar de ser un hombre que no se dejaba llevar por las pasiones, no era de palo.

En un rápido movimiento la espalda de ella quedo en la cama, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera pícaramente. Ante la fija mirada de él, empezó a bajar lentamente su pantalón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Levanto un poco su cadera para provocarlo, lo cual hizo que inconscientemente él cerrara los ojos por unos segundos antes de morderla sin ninguna delicadeza en el cuello, provocando con esto más placer que dolor. Ella sabía lo que vendría ahora, por lo cual coloco sus piernas en la cadera de él, tratando de profundizar el contacto.

-Vete –dijo mientras se levantaba. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender, se suponía que estaban en la habitación de _juegos_ para _eso_ … solo iban allí para _jugar_ cuando él necesitaba desesterarse. Pero ese día había actuado de forma extraña. No había respondido a ninguna de sus caricias, y cuando parecía estarlo haciendo pasaba eso.

Ella se incorporó un poco, y paso nuevamente su mano por el pecho de él, acariciándolo suavemente con sus dedos.

–He dicho que te vayas, o ¿acaso eres sorda, Yura? –dijo después de agarrar la muñeca de ella con una de sus manos, apartándola bruscamente.

-Hoy estas muy estresado cariño –quería jugar con él, y a pesar de saber que insistir era peligroso, no quería quedarse con las ganas -. Tú solo relájate y déjame hacer completamente el trabajo –se sentó en las piernas de él, y aunque el trato de apartarla, se movió un poco para impedírselo.

En realidad no sabía que le pasaba. Él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por el deseo carnal, pero reconocía que utilizaba únicamente el cuerpo de una mujer para desestresarse cuando lo necesitaba. Yura era una de las tantas que había compartido cama con él, y una de las pocas que había repetido este hecho con él.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ella se levantaba un poco, soltando un pequeño gemido mientras descendía nuevamente, para después empezar a moverse sobre él. No sabía por qué razón no podía concentrarse, al igual que le habia pasado en los últimos días, su cabeza no dejaba de rememorar ese día…

No dejaba de maldecir y odiar a esa desagradable mujer.

-" _Kikyo_ "-con tan solo pensar en el nombre de esa maldita mujer sentía su enojo crecer. Esa desgraciada siempre tenía aquella inexpresión que le inervaba y esa mirada tan vacía que al mismo tiempo lo miraba con desafío y superioridad. Ese desafío y superioridad que nadie, y mucho menos una insignificante mujer le había mostrado jamás.

Ese día le había dicho con esa maldita expresión que el malnacido de Inuyasha era superior a él… que el imbécil de Inuyasha era mil veces mejor que él. ¿Cómo se habia atrevido a hacer tal comparación?. Inuyasha no era más que un imbécil patético al igual que sus padres, él en cambio, era y siempre sería superior.

-Aahh –ella gimió bajito cerrando los ojos, cuando él la agarro con fuerza para aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo. Quito sus manos del cuello de él, y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-" _Kikyo_ "

La odiaba. Quería que esa expresión inmutable desapareciera de su rostro. Quería ver una expresión de pánico y dolor en su rostro… quería que ella se doblegara ante él.

–" _Kikyo_ "

Abrió los ojos, y en un rápido movimiento se giró dejándola a ella de espaldas en la cama, tomando así el control. Escuchaba sus gemidos, y sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar, mientras se agarraba a la cabecera de la cama para no caer. Sentía como un pequeño cosquilleo aumentaba progresivamente en todo su cuerpo, cada vez que inconscientemente el nombre e imagen de ella aparecía en su cabeza.

Giro un poco la cabeza, tratando de buscar más oxígeno, y a pesar de que estaba sumergida totalmente en una laguna de placer, pudo verlo… sus ojos, estaban más rojos que normalmente. Mostraban ese brillo que solo había visto cuando presenciaba, por casualidad, una tortura que él con sus propias manos impartía…no, estaba equivocada. Su mirada era diferente y más intensa. Estaba segura de nunca haberla visto, y seguramente ese brillo solo lo mostraba cuando sentía la cumbre del placer. Cerró los ojos antes de aferrarse con más fuerza a la cama, y un fuerte gemido salió de su boca.

-" _Maldita_ seas, _Kikyo_ "

Fue lo último que pensó antes de que un fuerte gemido se escapara de su boca y, se dejara arrastrar por ese fuerte calor y cosquilleo que nacía en su pelvis, y se expandía rápida e intensamente por todo su ser.

* * *

Una semana exactamente había pasado desde que estaba en ese lugar. Desde el día que se vio con Inuyasha no pudo volver a salir más, y estuvo totalmente incomunicada. Esa noche la mujer llamada Tsubaki se percató de su salida, cosa que ella sabía que pasaría, pero no le importo, pero a ella no le convenía que Naraku se enterara que la había "dejado" escapar, por lo cual no dijo nada al respecto, pero desde allí solo ella podía abrir y cerrar la habitación. Solo veía a Yura, con la supervisión de Tsubaki, cuando iba a comer.

 _Flash back_

-Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esta, te arrepentirás

-Aquí la esposa de Naraku soy yo, así que no tienes por qué prohibirme absolutamente nada, y menos amenazarme

Tsubaki empezó a reír de forma burlona ante ese comentario, pero después se quedó observándola seriamente de pies a cabeza, antes de acercarse hasta ella. Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, acerco lentamente su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaron, y después subió su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de la chica que también la miraba fijamente, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo que estaba haciendo la mujer –. Al igual que yo, sabes que él ni siquiera te desea… tú le repugnas, así que deja de decir estupideces, que esas no funcionan conmigo

Kikyo le agarro la mano, y se la retiro con brusquedad, sin cambiar en ningún momento su inexpresión.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero a ti tampoco te conviene que él se entere de lo incompetente que eres

 _Fin flash back_

Ese día en la mañana Byakuya fue a buscarla y sin darle ningún tipo de explicación la saco de ese lugar. Cuando llego a aquella mansión, a la primera persona que vio fue a la anciana Kaede, la cual, aunque ella no hubiese deseado que lo hiciera, la abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. No sé qué le hiciste, pero espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo de forma preocupada, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse –. Sé que es una persona un poco "especial", pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras a…

-Lo dudo, nos despreciamos y eso no cambiara –dijo sin observar a la anciana, mientras se retiraba la parte inferior del vestido, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. La anciana iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Retírate -al escuchar la voz ella agarro la sabana, y se cubrió.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –apretaba la sabana a su cuerpo, luchando internamente para que en su rostro no se reflejara la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

-Eres mi esposa y está mi casa –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. La observo por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia el pequeño sofá que se encontraba cerca de la ventana –. ¿Acaso tu cuerpo esta tan desgastado que tienes temor a que lo vea? –dijo con marcada burla, para después sentarse, y mirar hacia el jardín por la ventana –. Cierto… se me olvidaba que hay que pagarte, aunque sinceramente no me interesa

-¿Qué quieres? –ahora no luchaba por no ruborizarse, si no por no perder los estribos.

¿Qué quería? esa era una buena pregunta de la cual no estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta. Todos esos días, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, las palabras de esa estúpida mujer no las había podido olvidar. No entendía como alguien podía preferir al imbécil de Inuyasha por encima de él, hecho que realmente lo molestaba.

Si la había mandado a buscar era porque él personalmente quería hacerle tragar su orgullo y todas las palabras de desprecio que tuviera hacia él. Le parecía muy divertido y placentero torturarla el mismo. Pero la razón por la cual había ido a verla cuando Byakuya le informo que ya había cumplido su orden, no la tenía totalmente clara.

–Habla y vete

Otra vez utilizaba ese tono demandante con él. Sinceramente no sabía si enojarse o reírse. Ella era la primera persona que le hablaba de esa forma y en cierto grado debía admitir que le agradaba, después de todo conocía a pocas personas que tenían las agallas de desafiarlo, aparte de _ellos._

Se levantó y camino hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. La miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión, mientras aceraba su rostro al de ella. A pesar de que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados ella no se apartó, solo lo miraba de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Sus respiraciones chocaban lentamente, mientras se seguían mirando fijamente.

Sin saber porque, ella se estremeció un poco cuando sus bocas casi se rosaron, por lo cual en reflejo subió sus manos para apartarlo, provocando que la sabana que la cubría cayera al piso, pero en ese momento no le importo. Solo quería alejarlo. Esa mirada, a pesar de que no era la misma amenazante que siempre le mostraba, le indicaba que algo estaba mal.

-Por ahora te necesito con vida, así que no vuelvas a darme una razón más para matarte con mis propias manos, Kikyo

-Lamentablemente esas son las que sobran entre nosotros –dijo para después apartarse.

Él solo sonrió, ella era una mujer muy inteligente, eso lo sabía desde el mismo día en que la había conocido, pero también era igual de estúpida. Todavía no se percataba a quien estaba desafiando.

-Entonces… veremos quien logra hacerlo primero –dijo con marcada burla, antes de alejarse de ella y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Miraba a su madre sin saber exactamente qué decir. Eso no podía estarle ocurriendo a ella. Ella no podía estar comprometida, y menos con Kouga.

-Desde esta noche su compromiso será oficial –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer –. No pudiste encontrar mejor partido que Kouga

-N-No –dijo en un pequeño susurro. Ella no podía casarse con nadie, si no quería avergonzar a su familia. Tenía que hacer que su madre se retractase antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Dijiste algo, querida?

-No me casare –dijo con seguridad-. Habías prometido que las cosas no serían así

-Estuve pensándolo, y estoy segura de que no encontraras mejor esposo que Kouga. Además de ser un joven muy apuesto, tiene una buena posición social

-Nada de eso me interesa. No pienso casarme con él

-Kagome, no me gusta obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero esto es por tu bien. Nosotros no tenemos dinero, y si alguien se entera antes de que te cases, ningún joven de buena familia querrá contraer matrimonio contigo

-Madre, yo… no puedo –dijo sin mirar a su madre –. Nunca me casare

-Pero…

-Quiero entrar al convento –si esa era la única forma de evitar que la casaran con Kouga, lo haría. Allí cambiaria ese dolor que Inuyasha le había provocado por amor hacia Dios –. Quiero servirle a nuestro señor

-Kagome, estoy pensando en tu futuro. Soy tu madre, y sé que en un convento no serás feliz, además hay otras formas de servir a nuestro señor –dijo de forma seria, haciendo que la chica la mirara –. Tú compromiso ya está concertado y no hay discusión, solo quería que lo supieras antes de formalizarlo

-No, no me voy a casar, sin importar que lo hayan acordado –la mujer se sorprendió, Kagome jamás le había hablado de esa forma, parecía estar hablando con… Kikyo –. No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. No me casare con Kouga, ni con nadie. Estés o no de acuerdo ingresare al convento

-Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras, mientras tengas mi permiso –dijo de forma seria -. Y para entrar a un convento no pienso dártelo –no entendía porque a su hija se le había metido ahora en la cabeza que quería ser monja, si nunca lo había manifestado. Pero sin importar cual fuese la razón, ella conocía lo suficiente a su hija para saber que esa no era la vida que la haría feliz –. Prepárate para esta noche. Solo dale una oportunidad, es un buen chico –dijo para después dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.

No sabía exactamente qué haría, pero tenía que evitar que se formalizara. No quería decepcionar a su madre, pero si esa era la única forma para que no la comprometieran lo haría, aunque le doliera tenía que decirle la verdad.

-No puedo casarme con él, porque… ¡porque no soy digna! –la mujer se giró a observarla.

-¿A-A que te refieres? –pregunto de forma nerviosa sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta –.Tú, no… -sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras con su cabeza y manos hacia movimientos negativos. Kagome solo miro al piso, tratando de no llorar.

-Lo siento… sé que no debí hacerlo, pero yo… lo am-maba

-No, tú estás equivocada –respiro profundo antes de sonreír –.Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo como eso, tú…-las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras su voz cada vez se quebraba más, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios –.Tú, no…-se acercó a ella, y agarro con sus manos el rostro de la chica –. Mi pequeña no. Tú eres tan pura, que serias incapaz de hacer algo como eso… tú no…

Al ver a su madre así, también empezó a llorar. Si antes no se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho, en ese momento si lo hacía. Había perdido tanto, por nada.

-Yo… perdí mí…

-¡No!, tú no… ¡tú eres mi niña! –se cubrió los oídos para no seguir escuchando a Kagome. Se rehusaba a escuchar y creer en esas palabras, su pequeña nunca le haría eso, ella no… ella no era como Kikyo –. Tú no… tú no eres capaz –seguía cubriendo sus oído, mientras lloraba y hacia movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

-Madre, por favor… lo siento… yo perdí…

-¡Cállate! –escuchó un fuerte golpe, antes de que el silencio reinara en la habitación.

Kagome, se giró a observar a su madre con la mano en la mejilla mientras lloraba. Su madre jamás le había levantado la mano en sus diecisiete años de existencia.

La mujer la observo, y sin poder evitarlo nuevas lagrimas salieron. Trato de acercar su mano al rostro de la chica, pero se arrepintió y coloco una expresión seria -. ¿Por qué?... tú eras mi niña, yo te crie para que fueses una buena mujer… ¿¡por qué tenías que ser como ella!? –sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar nuevamente –. Esto es un castigo, tú al igual que Kikyo solo han traído deshora a nuestro apellido. ¿¡Qué haremos ahora?!

-Perdóname, yo… lo siento –sin dejar de tocarse el golpe en su mejilla seguía llorando.

-Con eso no arreglaras nada –dijo esta vez de forma cansada -. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?, ni en un convento te aceptarían. Solo hay una solución a este problema… –la miro fijamente -, ¿quién fue?

Ella empezó a hacer movimientos negativos con la cabeza –. N-No puedo

La mujer la agarro por los ante brazos, y la miro de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho… con ira.

-No puedo –de nada servía decirla el nombre a su madre, él no la quería y ella no quería obligar a nadie a estar a su lado, aunque eso le costara estar sola por el resto de su vida. La mujer apretó inconscientemente el agarre, haciendo que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Me dirás quién es y te casaras. Tú no arruinaras a nuestra familia –dijo para después soltarla de forma brusca y salir de la habitación.

* * *

-Kikyo, te solicitan –dijo la anciana al entrar a la habitación. Naraku había prohibido que la chica tuviera contacto con alguien diferente a las personas que estaban en la casa mientras él no estuviera, pero esta vez no puedo evitar desobedecerlo –. Es una chica muy parecida a ti, y creo…

-No quiero verla, dile a Kagome que se vaya

-Pero ella…–la anciana se vio interrumpida cuando la chica se giró a observarla fijamente, dándole, segundos después, la espalda nuevamente, dando por terminada la conversación –" _No comprendo por qué dice que jamás podrán llevarse bien, si son más parecidos de lo que creen_ ". Como desees –dijo la anciana antes de salir de la habitación.

Suspiro de forma fastidia, mientras veía por la ventana. Sinceramente no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos a la fastidiosa de su hermana, que lo único que buscaba, seguramente con esa visita, era tratar de convencerla para que fuese a aquella casa, donde solo se fastidiaría por la presencia de aquella mujer y sobre todo por la de Bankotsu, que afortunadamente no había intentado nada raro con ella en los días en que lo había visto.

-" _Al parecer esa es la única ventaja de estar atada a ese hombre_ "

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la puerta abrirse de forma brusca, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, alguien la abrazo por la espalda. Intento soltarse, pero al escuchar unos sollozos se detuvo. Hacía muchos años que no la escuchaba llorar, pero jamás olvidaría esos lamentos que identificaban a su hermana… unos lamentos que ella siempre odio escuchar y los critico, porque la hacían parecer débil ante sus ojos. Una persona débil que no se merecía nada y menos de parte de ella. Pero en realidad esa nunca fue la verdadera razón para odiar cuando veía llorar a su hermana.

-¿Kagome? –no había necesidad de preguntar, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Kikyo intento girarse, pero los brazos de su hermana se lo impedían.

-Lo siento, no pude detenerla –dijo la anciana antes de cerrar la puerta delante de ella.

–Deja de llorar, sabes que detesto escucharte hacerlo –dijo de forma seria intentando obtener el mismo resultado que cuando eran niñas, pero los sollozos no se detenían -. ¿Qué sucede? –ella no respondía, solo abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana mientras lloraba –. ¿Kagome?

No escuchaba nada de lo que decía su hermana, solo quería seguir allí… desahogándose, mientras la abrazaba. Sentía los pequeños movimientos que Kikyo hacía para girarse, pero ella solo la abrazaba más fuerte intentando que ese momento siguiera.

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo empezó a deslizarse suavemente hasta el piso, sin dejar de abrazar a Kikyo. En ese momento la otra chica se giró como pudo, y por inercia su cuerpo también se deslizo suavemente hasta el piso, donde Kagome volvió a abrazarse a ella. Con manos temblorosas respondió un poco al abrazo, uno de los tantos que su hermana le había dado, pero el primero que respondía sin necesidad de ella misma necesitarlo, como en aquella ocasión que creyó que Naraku había destruido su vida.

Después de permanecer por unos minutos abrazadas, mientras Kagome seguía llorando, ella la aparto un poco, y vio el moretón rojo que le cubría gran parte de la mejilla derecha –. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-N-Nuestra madre –Kikyo se sorprendió un poco. Aquella mujer jamás le había pegado a Kagome, a pesar de todo, ella era su adoración.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –giro su rostro, no quería contarle ese hecho vergonzoso a su hermana -. ¿Kagome?, sino me respondes tú, tendré que preguntarle a ella –miro nuevamente a su hermana, sabía que si no le contaba la verdad, ella haría lo que dijo y eso solo traería más problemas entre su hermana y madre.

-H-Hice algo indebido con un hombre… que no es el hombre a quien me prometieron –la inexpresión de su hermana, cambio a una de total enojo, antes de agarrarla fuertemente por los antebrazos.

-¡Eres idiota!, ¿acaso no sabes lo que sucederá si te casas con un hombre después de perder la virtud con otro?

-Lo se… por eso le dije la verdad a nuestra madre – algunas lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

Kikyo suspiro de forma cansina, Kagome seguía siendo tan inocente y sobre todo tonta. Se soltó totalmente de ella y se levantó. El hombre que se había aprovechado de ella lo pagaría, si se atrevía a rehusarse a responder.

-Y-Yo entrare al convento

-Si tratas de convertirte en novicia será peor, ellos te expondrán ante la sociedad – dijo de forma seria, con las facciones nuevamente relajadas -. ¿Quién fue?, él es el único que puede arreglar esto

-No puedo –la volvió a agarro por los antebrazos haciendo que se levantara, y aunque en su rostro no presentaba ningún signo de molestia, en sus ojos había aquella mirada que le indicaba que estaba verdaderamente enojada –. Por favor, no…

-Me lo vas a decir, o ¿acaso quieres que te obligue a hacerlo?

-Hermana… por favor… -hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la otra la apretó más fuerte –. No puedo…

-Ese hombre se aprovechó de ti, y aun así lo encubres… – ella bajo la mirada. Sabía que si decía su nombre lo obligarían a que se casara con ella, y ella no quería eso…-. ¡Dímelo! –levanto un poco la voz -, ese cobarde tiene que responder por lo que te hizo

-¡No! –dijo soltándose –. No lo entiendes, yo no quiero…

-Tú y ese cobarde avergüenzan a nuestra familia y a nuestro padre... sobre todo a él –dijo para después darle la espalda. Sabía que a pesar del tiempo eso siempre funcionaria con su hermana.

-Inuyasha –su boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo al escuchar la mención de su padre. Kikyo escucho a penas un susurro y se giró. La otra chica estaba llorando mientras se cubría la boca con una mano –. ¡Fue Inuyasha!

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que haber sido un error de su cerebro.

-¿Qué?... eso no…- sus ojos se cristalizaron sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¡Él no!. Él no podía haberla engañado. Inuyasha no era así… él la quería… le había hecho una promesa, y ella… una pequeña lagrima resbalo suavemente por su mejilla, mientras miraba al vacío y trataba de convencerse que eso no era cierto. Él jamás le haría eso… Inuyasha no –. Él no… -dijo inconscientemente sin que la otra chica llegara a escucharla.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, miro a Kagome. Ella seguía llorando en el piso, sin poderlo evitar su mano se levantó… todo lo que ella quería Kagome se lo quitaba, todo desde que tenía memoria lo había tenido que con partir con ella, incluso el amor de la única persona que siempre estuvo para ella… su padre, y ahora le quitaba su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

-No le digas a nadie… por favor, yo entrare al convento –al escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer… igual que ellos, su madre e Inuyasha, también estuvo a punto de dañarla. Retrocedió un poco, y después entro al baño.

No sabía qué hacer. Si odiar a su hermana, o comprenderla. Su felicidad, o la de ella. Empuño sus manos mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¿Por qué todos podían ser felices y ella no?, ¿por qué ella siempre era la sacrificada?

Se suponía que esa tarde al fin obtendría su libertad. Esa tarde Inuyasha y ella al fin se irían juntos de esa isla, pero… Kagome lo había arruinado todo. Ella le había quitado todo.

-" _No, esta vez no será así_ " –ya estaba cansada de tener que hacer cosas que odiaba para que los demás estuviesen bien. Cada quien debía ser responsable de las decisiones que tomaba. Kagome había tomado las suyas, y ella las propias –." _Ella es tu hermana_ "-hizo un movimiento negativo. Sin importar qué, ella sería feliz. Se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que salían de sus ojos, y salió.

-¿Dijiste que entrarías a un convento? –la aludida solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Si logro conseguir el permiso, podría ingresar hoy mismo

-¿Acaso nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo?. Si entras será peor… ellos te expondrán ante todos, y… " _mi libertad no depende de su felicidad_ " -hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, eso jamás le pasaría a su hermana. Agarro el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos -. Escúchame, él se casara contigo. Estoy segura de que él no es un cobarde

-Pero él no me quiere –se le quebró la voz al decirlo -. No quiero que se vea obli…

-Deja de ser estúpida, él tiene que responder por lo que hizo, y si no lo hace tú… -que opción tendría, si nada salía según lo que acababa de planear -. Vendrás conmigo. Nos iremos de la isla… solo nosotras dos

-Pero no podemos salir sin unos permisos

-Llegado el caso, yo me encargare de eso. Ahora tengo unos asuntos que atender –dijo para después caminar hasta su cama, y debajo de ésta, sacar un pequeño cofre –. Tenemos que irnos –si no quería que sus planes se vieran arruinados, tenían que salir antes de que él llegara. Al salir de la habitación se percató de la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella –. " _Él no está… espero que Yura tenga razón_ " –le hizo una seña para que la esperara por unos segundos, y entro a la habitación de él, donde estuvo solo unos segundos.

Caminaron por el gran pasillo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Salieron por la puerta que una vez utilizo con Yura.

-Iras al burdel –no sabía si confiar totalmente en Yura, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción. A pesar de que ésta la había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, no sabía que intereses tendría para hacerlo, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no la ayudaba por una simple amistad.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a un lugar como ese?

-¿Confías en mí?- la otra chica asintió sin pensarlo –. Entonces no hagas preguntas –dijo de forma seria mientras se quitaba el anillo –. Pregunta por Yura Sakasagami y a todos, incluyendo a ella muéstrales esto –dijo para después colocarle, en el dedo corazón, su anillo de bodas, y después entregarle el pequeño cofre –. Si no vuelvo esta noche, mañana al anochecer vas al puerto. Mañana sale el segundo y último barco de este mes. " _Si ese es el caso, tendré que pensar como saldremos sin los permisos_ "

* * *

-¿Sucede algo con ella? –dijo sin observar al hombre que le hacía una reverencia.

-Ha escapado –Naraku se giró a observarlo. Su expresión era de completa tranquilidad, pero sus ojos…-. No sabemos cómo lo hizo se supone que…

-Sabía que aprovecharía mi ausencia para verse con Inuyasha –sonrió de lado. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Agarro la copa que se encontraba en el escritorio y volvió a darle la espalda al otro hombre, antes de beber todo el contenido –. Reúne a todos, iremos de cacería, y quien traiga la cabeza como trofeo será el ganador –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sádica, mientras miraba por la ventana.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	7. Chapter 7: La marca del demonio Segunda

**Capítulo VII:** _La marca del demonio. Segunda parte_

Agarro un pequeño maletín que se encontraba sobre su cama, y se lo coloco en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de su amigo, el cual se encontraba recostado a la pared. Se observaron durante algunos segundos y después de que Miroku hiciera un gesto afirmativo, él siguió su camino. No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando su mirada se cruzó con una de enojo, él solo siguió hasta la salida de la pequeña cabaña.

-¿Te iras con ella después de lo que hiciste? –esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera antes de cruzar la puerta –. No te creí capaz de hacer algo como esto, Inuyasha –en su voz esta vez no se notó enojo, si no decepción.

-Las cosas como crees, solo cumpliré mi promesa –dijo mientras metía la mano derecha en su bolsillo -. Viajare con ella hasta el primer desembarco que está a dos días, y allí le explicare todo. Después volveré y… - se giró, y se quedó observando por unos segundos a la chica -, arreglare las cosas con Kagome –se acercó un poco a ella. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna manera tenía que comenzar a arreglar todo -. No creo que ella quiera verme después de la última "conversación" que tuvimos –saco un sobre color dorado, y se lo tendió a la mujer –. Entrégale esto, por favor. Dile que es muy importante que lo lea –le tendió por unos segundos el sobre a la mujer, la cual parecía dudarlo.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra –dijo antes de agarrar finalmente el sobre.

Él solo la miro por unos segundos más, antes de salir de la pequeña cabaña. Miro por última vez hacia la cabaña antes de montar en un caballo blanco y marcharse.

-" _Espero estar haciendo lo correcto_ "-hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Claro que estaba haciendo lo correcto… ayudarla era lo correcto.

* * *

Miraba sin saber qué hacer, o decir a la mujer semidesnuda que la observaba fijamente de pies a cabeza. Su mirada era una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión, la cual se reflejaba perfectamente en la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su boca.

-No entiendo que haces aquí, ni por qué llevas eso –dijo mientras señalaba la mano de la chica.

-Kikyo, dijo…

-No entiendo por qué se arriesga así. Si Naraku los encuentra… -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama -. Debe estar muy enamorada de ese hombre, lo cual no es más que una estupidez –dijo con marcada burla, mientras servía en dos pequeños vasos.

-¿Enamorada? –no entendía a qué se refería esa mujer. Se suponía que a quien su hermana debía amar era a su esposo, a quien se había entregado y por ende casado.

-Sí. ¿No me digas que no conoces al hombre por el cual tu hermana ha arriesgado su propia vida? –dijo mientras le ofrecía uno de los vasos. La chica hizo un movimiento negativo ante el ofrecimiento, por lo cual Yura después de hacer un movimiento de hombros se tomó todo el contenido del vaso –. ¿Tú te has enamorado? –la aludida se ruborizo, lo cual hizo que Yura sonriera divertida, antes de levantarse. Se acercó a ella, y la agarro por el mentón, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos –. Veo que ya no eres tan niña como creí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Ella solo aparto la mirada, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar de él –. ¿Quién es?. Solo es curiosidad, no ganaría nada divulgando su nombre –aclaro al ver la expresión de la chica -. Hagamos un trato, tú sacias mi curiosidad, y yo sacio la tuya. Si sabes la verdad, tal vez puedas ayudarla, porque ella no es feliz –dijo con "pesar". No era que le importara la vida de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, pero todo hacia parte de un gran rompecabezas, y ella recolectando pequeños tasos de información llegaba a armarlos.

No sabía que decir. Esa mujer tenía razón, a pesar de que parecía ilógico, al parecer esa mujer frente a ella, era una de las pocas personas que le podía responder a algunas dudas que tenía sobre la vida de su hermana –." _Tal vez pueda ayudarla a ser verdaderamente feliz_ " –respiro profundo. Hablar sobre él dolía, y era verdaderamente incomodo hacerlo a un extraño –. Se llama… Inuyasha –dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

La mujer frente a ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió –." _Va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé_ ". Un trato es un trato, querida –dijo antes de sonreír nuevamente –. Pero antes podrías hablarme un poco de él… claro, si no tienes ningún problema –dijo para después caminar hacia la cama y sentarse, mientras veía a la chica de forma expectante.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, bajó del caballo, caminando, aproximadamente tres metros, entre unos matorrales. Agarro el arma que había sacado de la habitación de Naraku, y rodeo una pequeña montaña de rocas que se encontraba en el lugar. Lo vio sentado de espaldas a ella en una pequeña roca. Él no se había percatado de su presencia, y ella no hizo nada para llamar su atención, solo se quedó allí observándolo. Sintió como lentamente su rabia y dolor aumentaban. A él le había dado dos cosas que jamás había entregado… su confianza y corazón, o gran parte de el. Había creído ilusamente que él era diferente a todos aquellos hombres que conocía, pero lamentablemente con él se había equivocado.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras levantaba el arma que llevaba en sus manos. Por qué la vida se empeñaba en quitarle todo, o más precisamente, por qué ella insistía en quitarle todo. Si ella no existiera todo hubiese sido diferente –. " _Kagome_ , _yo… quisiera odiarte, debería odiarte, pero… no puedo_ "-a pesar de que su hermana había arruinado prácticamente su vida, quitándole una de las únicas oportunidades que tenía para ser feliz, ella no podía odiarla. A pesar de que eso era lo que quería… odiarla, pero sobre todo, odiarlo.

Negó mentalmente, antes de limpiarse con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que todavía seguían saliendo. Ella no era patética para auto- compadecerse, ella era una persona fuerte, desde pequeña había aprendido a serlo y como tal actuaria –." _Eres y siempre serás fuerte_ ". Debería matarte por lo que hiciste –él se giró. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla apuntándole con un arma.

-¿Kikyo…? –estaba confundido. No entendía por qué ella lo miraba de esa forma, se suponía que debía de estar feliz porque al fin podría ser libre –. ¿Qué sucede? –intento acercarse, pero ella movió el gatillo indicándole que no se moviera.

-Vales tampoco como los demás, Inuyasha. Creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoque –dijo de forma seria, sin percatarse que una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda -. Te atreviste a tocarla, y ahora actúas como un cobarde… un maldito cobarde

-Yo… ¿Cómo…?-no sabía que decir, o más específicamente de su boca no salía ninguna palabra por más que lo intentase.

-No solo te aprovechaste de ella, también jugaste conmigo… sabias lo que significabas para mí, ¡y no te importo!-trataba de mantenerse calmada, pero muchas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado la estaban invadiendo. Sentía odio, dolor, decepción… sobre todo decepción, una que a pesar de todo lo que había vivido jamás había sentido, porque nunca se había ilusionado con nada, ni con nadie. Ella siempre sabía que esperar de las demás personas, pero con él… todo había sido diferente, pero igual la lastimo.

-Las cosas no son así, todo lo que siento y dije es verdadero

-¡Mientes!-cerró los ojos tratando de que ninguna lágrima escapara de ellos. Estaba cansada de ser ella la que tenía que perder, siempre desde que eran niñas perdía ante Kagome, a pesar de que era débil, Kagome siempre le quitaba todo –. " _Los débiles son los que lloran_ " -ella era fuerte, y así actuaria –. Si todo lo que dijiste fuese cierto, jamás te abrías acostado con ella… jamás me hubieses traicionado

Quería odiarlos, estaba en su derecho… él la había engañado con la estúpida de su hermana, que siempre era feliz sobre el sufrimiento de ella, pero ella lo quería a él, y sobre todo a ella. Quería seguir siendo egoísta y pensar solo en ella, pero Kagome… era una tonta que además pecaba por ser inocente.

-Creí…¡creí que eras tú! –sabía que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad de estar con ella, pero no podría soportar que ella lo odiase, o lo mirara como lo estaba haciendo… con decepción -. No sé qué me sucedió… creo que la confundí contigo…

Ella se quedó observándolo por unos segundos antes de bajar el arma. Le hubiese gustado que el la quisiera y estuvieran juntos por siempre, como una vez lo prometieron, pero en la vida real eso nunca pasaba… la vida no era como la pintaban, no era color de rosas y en ella solo sobrevivían los fuertes

-Yo…

-Iras donde Kagome y le pedirás matrimonio –dijo interrumpiéndolo, y dando por terminada la anterior conversación.

-Pero… no la quiero, ¡de esa forma no la quiero, yo te quiero a ti! –camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella, y la abrazo, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara –. No puedo hacerlo, a la que quiero es a ti

-Estas confundido Inuyasha, al igual que yo –dijo tratando de sonar lo más segura que podía, mientras se apartaba. No sabía exactamente que sentía Inuyasha por ella, pero ella si sabía lo que sentía… ella lo quería, ese pequeño dolor en su pecho le indicaba que ella lo quería. No sabía si era ese sentimiento llamado amor que jamás había experimentado, pero ahora eso no importaba, ella debía olvidarlo -. No es cierto…no me quieres –él intento hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió -. No me quieres de la forma en que crees. Si lo hicieras jamás me hubieses confundido con alguien más

-Sabes que…-ella lo interrumpió con un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-A mí jamás me tendrás, por la simple razón de que no me quieres… -él intento hablar, pero ella no lo dejo –. Y después de lo que hiciste jamás estaría contigo. Si de verdad sientes algo por mi iras donde ella, y se casaran – ¿qué sentía en ese momento?, ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo único que sentía era un pequeño dolor en el pecho y unas ganas inmensas de llorar con cada palabra que pronunciaba –. " _Mi libertad no depende de la felicidad de ella"_ – era lo único que se repetía, tratando de auto convencerse de que hacia lo correcto. Pero si era así, ¿por qué esa horrible sensación en su pecho no se iba?, ¿por qué sentía que estaba haciendo más de lo que debería? –." _Porque estas cambiando tú felicidad por la de ella_ " –miro al piso cuando escucho esa frase en su cabeza. Estaba cansada de siempre sufrir. Ella solo quería por una vez en la vida ser feliz. Ella quería…

-No siento nada por ella… casarnos no sería justo para ninguno de los dos

Al escuchar su voz salió de sus cavilaciones. Levanto la mirada, cruzándose inmediatamente con la de él. Se preguntó que se sentiría ser feliz. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría al ser por primera vez uno con la persona a la cual le había entregado su vida –. " _Lo mismo que ella seguramente se preguntó_ "-le dio la espalda, y dejo salir esas lagrimas que en vano trataba de retener. Subió su mano izquierda a su mejilla, y al sentir su piel mojada sonrió amargamente, hacía muchos años no lloraba por sentir dolor –. " _No eres débil… solo la felicidad de los débiles depende de otra persona_ " -. Y, ¿condenarla si?-dijo de forma seria, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que jamás estaba dispuesta a volver a derramar

-Arreglare todo con tu familia

-No, tú te casaras con ella… si no lo haces te acusare de violación o…-giro a observarlo. Él la miraba con una expresión que ella no sabía identificar. Sabía que tal vez mentir no arreglaría nada, pero de alguna forma él tenía que enmendar su error -. Yo misma te matare –no sabía que tan ciertas eran sus propias palabras, solo dejo que hablaran la rabia y el dolor… sobre todo el dolor que sentía por él.

-Kikyo…

-Juro por mi vida que así lo hare, Inuyasha

Él la miro por unos segundos de forma triste. Desde que había despertado al lado de Kagome sabía que jamás podría tenerla, pero aun así quería cumplir parte de su promesa.

-Cumplo mis promesas, Kikyo –dijo mientras se quitaba del hombro el pequeño maletín que llevaba –. Allí está todo para que puedas irte. Solo quiero asegurarme de que llegaras a tu destino

-Siempre he podido arreglármelas sola –dijo mientras se alejaba de él –. A ti lo único que debe importarte es ella, y no me iré hasta que cumplas tu nueva promesa

-Pero…

-Vete, Inuyasha –dijo de forma demandante.

-Jure que te ayudaría a obtener tú libertad, y aunque no lo quieras, eso hare -se observaron por unos segundos, y aunque no le hubiese gustado hacerlo, se fue.

Observo como el caballo se detenía a lo lejos, mientras él miraba en esa dirección. Se miraron por algunos segundos, antes de que él se perdiera en la lejanía.

Inmediatamente lo perdió de vista, fue como si el suelo la jalara, y ella no se resistió. Cayó lentamente de rodillas. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero jamás lo haría, jamás nada la volvería a lastimar.

-" _Levántate…no tienes derecho a mostrar ningún signo de debilidad"_ -apretó el pasto entre sus dedos, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que aún luchaban por salir.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillada en ese lugar, mientras miraba por el lugar donde él se había ido. Se levantó, y camino con parsimonia hasta donde había dejado el caballo. Guardo el arma en la silla del caballo, y después se subió con un poco de dificultad.

No se percató en que momento empezó a llover, hasta que un trueno hizo que cayera del caballo. Se levantó un poco la cabeza, observando como el caballo corría despavorido. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, apareciendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro cuando se sentó en el pasto, pero no le importo, solo se levantó, y empezó a caminar con un poco de dificultad, mientras se sumía sin darse cuenta en sus pensamientos.

No escuchaba, ni sentía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de hecho las gotas de agua que caían en su piel había dejado de sentirlas hacia mucho. Ni siquiera se daba cuanta de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, a pesar de haberse prometido no volver a llorar, las cuales se mezclaban suavemente en sus mejillas con la lluvia. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo, ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido, pero no importaba, ella era fuerte y siempre se recuperaba de las adversidades.

Sintió un fuerte empujón antes de caer al pasto, ensuciando totalmente su vestido rosa, al igual que su cabello.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí –levanto la vista, y observando a un hombre gordo que sonreía de forma repugnante.

Ella se levantó e intento alejarse de aquel hombre que la miraba de forma lasciva, pero dos hombres más en caballo le impidieron el paso.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir tan rápido?, si aún no ha empezado la diversión –dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo el hombre gordo. Camino hasta ella, y estiro su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de la chica, pero esta le aparto la mano de forma brusca –. Así es que me gustan –dijo para después relamerse los labios, causando una mueca de repulsión en ella –. Prometo que por lo menos uno de los dos lo disfrutara –dijo para después agarrarla con una mano por la mandíbula, para acercarla más a él, a pesar de que ella se resistía.

-Mukotsu, las ordenes fueron claras… si no hacemos lo que él dijo ninguno de nosotros vivirá –dijo de forma preocupada uno de los hombres que permanecía en caballo.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, además hay muchos haciendo el mismo trabajo –dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre en la mandíbula de la chica, haciendo que en contra de su voluntad, apareciera en su rostro una mueca de dolor, por lo cual sin ningún éxito trato de apartar con sus manos aquella mano grande y áspera que le estaba haciendo daño –. Si quieren pueden irse, o esperar a que termine, para que también puedan divertirse –acerco su rostro al de ella, y después de mirar nuevamente a los otros hombres sonrió –. ¿No creen que es lo más hermoso que la naturaleza nos pudo haber dado? –acerco su boca a la de ella con la intención de besarla, por lo cual ella intento apretar sus labios, pero el dolor en su mandíbula no la dejo. Sintió la lengua de ese hombre recorrer lentamente desde sus barbilla hasta su nariz, lo cual le provoco una arcada producto del asco que sintió. Como pudo levanto la rodilla, y lo golpeo, haciendo que la soltara por el dolor.

-¡Maldita zorra! –grito mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

Sabía que tal vez no podría huir de ellos, pero su cerebro le gritaba que lo hiciera, por lo cual su cuerpo se movió. Subió lo más que pudo su vestido y sin mirar atrás corrió. Sentía los cascos de los caballos detrás de ella, y unos ruidos de burla de parte de los hombres, pero lo único que a ella le importaba era correr. A pesar de que sentía que no llegaba oxígeno a sus pulmones y de que en cualquier momento caería por el cansancio, solo corrió.

Sabía que si seguía corriendo en campo abierto la alcanzarían, por lo cual intento desviarse al bosque, pero antes de que pudiera llegar otro fuerte empujón la tiro al piso. Se tocó el hombro izquierdo antes de abrir los ojos, y a pesar de que le dolía, ni una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, ella solo pensaba en huir, o perdería todo.

La rodearon como si fuera un pequeño ratón, y empezaron a jalar sus ropas, mientras ella inútilmente trataba de alejarse. Sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar, pero tenía ganas de llorar, y más al sentir como la parte inferior de su vestido cedía a los tirones, dejándola en ropa interior.

El hombre gordo se bajó y la jalo por el cabello hacia él –. Hoy nos divertiremos. Te follare por todas partes hasta el cansancio perra –la intento besarla, pero ella lo empujo bruscamente, por lo cual el la abofeteo, haciendo que cayera nuevamente al pasto –. Intente ser amable contigo, pero todas ustedes se portan igual

Intento levantarse, pero estaba cansada y su cuerpo por más que lo intentase no respondía. Sin más opción, empezó a arrastrarse lejos de ellos, mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Mordía su labio inferior para que ningún sollozo escapara de su boca -. " _No seas débil. Tú no eres débil_ "-se lo repetía mentalmente tratando de calmarse, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía… ellos le harían daño, y ella no podría evitarlo.

Sintió que era jalada por una de sus piernas, por lo cual tratando de resistirse se aferró con sus dedos al pasto fangoso. No sabía por qué la vida le ponía esas pruebas, pero ella no se dejaría vencer. A pesar de que no le quedaban fuerzas sabía que tenía que luchar hasta el final. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos, que no surgían ningún efecto, solo provocaba que ellos rieran más.

-Te cogeré por las dos partes hasta que me canse -escuchaba risas burlonas, mientras a pesar de su resistencia, el hombre le acariciaba el trasero. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la agarro fuertemente por las caderas, levantándola de un solo movimiento, para después soltarla de forma brusca contra el piso. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente para no gritar. Sabía lo que sucedería, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos al escuchar como lo que quedaba de la parte inferior de su vestido era desgarrada.

-Quiero que me veas a la cara cuando te coja por primera vez –dijo para después voltearla en un movimiento brusco.

Se golpeó la cabeza, y todo empezó a volverse borroso. Alcanzo a ver como el pantalón del hombre caía en el pasto, y él se posicionaba arriba de ella. Sentía como trataba de jalarla más hacia él, mientras sus asquerosos labios se posaban en su cuello, mordiéndola sin ninguna compasión, para después subir a su boca. Sentía asco, aunque sabía que no servirá de nada lo mordió, provocando que él le diera otro fuerte golpe en el rostro

– Hueles bien –dijo mientras le bajaba lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Sintió algo que le desagrado en uno de sus muslos, por lo cual, a pesar de sentirse mareada, intento moverse, pero una mano en su cadera se lo impidió –. Te agradara tan… -sintió un ruido que no supo identificar. Tal vez había sido un trueno, igual en ese momento nada importaba.

Vio una sombra, y sus ojos se cerraron totalmente. Tal vez había caminado mucho bajo la lluvia, o solo había sido muy maltratado por ese ataque, no sabía… pero aunque trato de abrir los ojos y moverse, su cuerpo no le respondió.

-Inuyasha –fue lo único que dijo en un pequeño susurro antes de perderse en la oscuridad, sintiendo en su cuerpo un peso extra.

* * *

Se quedó observando al chico de cabello largo y azabache, que se arreglaba sus ropas, y con el que se había cruzado cuando éste salía de la habitación, hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión. Entro a la habitación, y se quedó observando con una pequeña sonrisa de burla al hombre semi desnudo que tomaba directamente de una botella de whisky.

-Deberías estar buscando a la estúpida esa –él ni siquiera la miro –. Veo que no has perdido algunas costumbres –dijo con marcada burla, haciendo que él lanzara la botella a la pared antes de acercarse rápidamente a ella, y agarrarla por el cuello.

-No estoy de humor, Tsubaki –dijo de forma seria, mientras apretaba el agarre –. Así que deja de hacer insinuaciones

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Hakudoshi?

-Destruirlo, ya deberías saberlo –dijo mientras colocaba esa sonrisa sádica que utilizaba cuando estaba torturando a alguien –. O, tú cabecita no te da para entender la situación

-Algunas cosas las he llegado a entender a la perfección –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No le entiendes –la empujo de forma brusca hasta la pared, sin soltarla –. ¡Jamás lo entenderás! –dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre, pero a pesar de eso, ella empezó a sonreír mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

-Entiendo perfectamente la situación –dijo con marcada burla –. Sé cuáles son tus intereses, o por lo menos algunos de ellos. ¿Destruirlo? -a pesar de que el agarre en su cuello era fuerte, y empezaba a asfixiarle, ella sonrió –. Eso es con lo único que puedes conformarte –el agarre en su cuello se volvió tan fuerte, que le impedía respirar. Intento soltarse, pero él apretaba más su cuello –. E-El… tra…to- al pronunciar esa palabra él la soltó, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas, mientras trataba de respirar.

-Si intentas nuevamente hablar de ello, te romperé el cuello, sin importar si te necesito, o no –dijo para después caminar hasta la cama que allí se encontraba y sentarse, mientras agarraba otra botella de una mesa, y empezaba a tomar.

Se acostó totalmente, y cerró los ojos. Todavía recordaba exactamente cuándo lo había conocido, cuando aún podía hacer lo que le daba la gana sin tener que recibir, prácticamente, órdenes de nadie.

 _Flash back_

Había llegado de su viaje hacia menos de media hora, y ya sabía las no tan gratas noticias… había un heredero. Decir que le había molestado era poco. Después de tantos años de leal servicio, o mejor dicho, de esperar el momento exacto para dejar de ser un simple subalterno, al desgraciado de Onigumo se le da por engendrar un bastardo… un bastardo que también se encargaría de desaparecer si resultara ser un obstáculo para sus planes.

Cuando había decidió conocer al supuesto heredero, se sorprendió de que fuera una chica.

Observo a la pequeña figura desde que había salido al jardín, hasta que entro nuevamente a la casa. Decidió ir detrás, necesitaba saber con quién trataría, y por qué aparecía hasta ese momento. Cuando iban por el pasillo, que daba a las habitaciones, le dio alcance, impidiéndole el paso.

Era una chica muy bonita, a pesar de que se veía que era una simple niña, aun así era deseable ante cualquier mirada. Su cabello ondulado azabache caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos eran un vivo reflejo de lo de Onigumo, pero realmente estos eran atrayentes. Onigumo era su padre, pero a fin de cuentas no era más que una simple mujer que no serviría para encargarse de los negocios y que lamentablemente para ella era muy hermosa.

Se quedaron observando por unos segundos, antes de que la "chica" decidiera seguir su camino, pero él se lo impidió "acorralándola" en la pared.

-Hablare con tu padre, tal vez esta y todas las noches calentaras mi cama, pequeña –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lasciva, para después intentar acariciarle una mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una daga se posó sobre su cuello.

-Si vuelves a referirte a mí de esa forma… –sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a bajar la daga hasta que llego a las partes del otro chico, donde se detuvo e hizo un poco de presión –, desde esta noche quedaras imposibilitado de por vida

-Eres…-no pudo terminar la oración, ya que había recibido un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer en el piso.

-Ya déjalo, Naraku –ordeno desde la entrada de su habitación –. Es mi mano derecha, nos es y será de mucha utilidad -el aludido volvió a darle otro golpe, para después guardar nuevamente la daga en su pantalón, y camino hasta donde estaba el hombre mayor.

-No vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Onigumo

-Eres igual a mí, y en nuestra naturaleza no está obedecer a absolutamente nadie… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después se puso totalmente serio –, pero eres mi hijo, y tienes que obedecer. ¿Cómo quedaría mi imagen si ni mi propio hijo me obedeciera? –el chico solo siguió su camino sin mirarlos, lanzando mentalmente maldiciones que por ahora nadie podía saber, porque lamentablemente aun necesitaba al bastardo que tenía por padre.

-Es mejor que no lo vuelvas hacer enojar, la próxima vez tal vez no esté cerca

 _Fin flash back_

Abrió los ojos, y miro a la mujer que aún se tocaba el cuello. Sin decir absolutamente nada tomo un último trago, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Sabía que ella estaba con él, nuevamente desafiándolo con ello. Debería de estar enojado, pero no era así… estaba feliz. Si, esa situación le agradaba. Al fin el imbécil de Inuyasha, le había dado una oportunidad de matarlo, y él no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla. No le parecía tan divertido como matarlo frente al bastardo de Inu no, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, si el idiota de Inuyasha se empeñaba en darle razones para que él lo matara.

-" _Lo matare frente a ella_ "-por alguna razón pensar en eso, le causaba más emoción y placer que matarlo frente a Inu no.

Había dado órdenes a cada uno de sus subalternos. Había dado la orden de que lo mataran, y que a ella se la llevaran, pero esperaba ser él quien los encontrara.

A pesar de que tres de sus hombres estaban cubriendo ese perímetro, decidió ir por allí. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cabalgando, pero sinceramente ya se estaba aburriendo, además de que había empezado a llover, por lo cual había pensado en regresar, pero vio a lo lejos a un pequeño grupo de hombres que parecían perseguir algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Pretendía seguir su camino, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que era ella. Parecía un pequeño animalito frente a aquellos hombres, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de luchar. Vio como golpeaba a uno por sus partes y sonrió aún más… ella no era débil, desagradable tal vez, pero era una mujer fuerte, que a pesar de lo que le estaba sucediendo no gritaba, o suplicaba, solo se defendía como podía.

Vio como era dos veces lanzada contra el suelo y golpeada en el rostro, provocando que ella quedara inconsciente. Suspiro de forma cansina. No le importaba que le sucediera a esa desagradable mujer, además por estúpida se merecía la muerte, pero si dejaba que ellos la mataran perdería su diversión con Inuyasha. Saco el arma de su cinturón, y disparo al hombre que estaba semidesnudo en las piernas de ella, tratando de bajar su ropa interior.

Los otros dos hombres giraron, pero no alcanzaron a reaccionar. Uno cayó del caballo con un disparo en la cabeza, y el otro con uno en el pecho.

Cabalgo hasta allí, y vio como el hombre, que había caído arriba de ella, trataba de arrastrarse, por lo cual se bajó del caballo. Camino hasta él, y coloco el peso de su pierna derecha en la herida que el hombre tenía en su espalda, haciendo que este gritara por el dolor, mientras intentaba agarrar el arma de su compañero, pero un dispara en la palma de su mano se lo impidió.

-Te atreviste a tocar a mi mujer –dijo antes de darle una patada en las costillas al hombre, haciendo que éste se volteara por la fuerza del golpe. El hombre palideció al percatarse de quien se trataba –.Todos saben que detesto que se metan con lo que me pertenece

-Señor tenga piedad, no sabíamos quién era. Ella no tenía nada que la identificara… no le alcanzamos a hacer nada, solo esta desmayada… se lo juro –dijo de forma suplicante, antes de recibir un disparo en un hombro, por lo cual volvió a gritar, antes de agarrarle un pie –. Por favor…

-Eres patético –dijo con una mueca de desagrado. Si no quisiera escuchar sus gritos de dolor, le cortaría la lengua. Pateo la mano del hombre, y después volvió a su caballo por una cuerda, que había pensado en utilizar de alguna forma con Inuyasha.

-¡Señor, no!... ¡piedad! -sin escuchar ninguna de las suplicas que le hacían, lo amarro por las piernas a la silla del caballo.

Miro hacia donde estaba ella, y después de pensarlo algunos segundos, la agarro sin ningún cuidado y la subió de forma horizontal en la silla del caballo, para después subirse él.

Condujo al caballo por un camino pedregoso. El ruido que hacia la lluvia al caer y el croar de los sapos, solo era enmascarado por el ruido de los cascos de su caballo y principalmente por los gritos de dolor del hombre por ser arrastrado. Cuando miro hacia atrás, una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. Aquella imagen era placentera, y se podría decir que casi exquisita. Mukotsu seguía dando gritos desgarradores, que para él eran casi tan placenteros y relajantes como la música de Mozart o Beethoven, mientras lentamente su piel era desgarrada por las pequeñas rocas, dejando un camino tras de sí, de sangre y piel, que era casi inmediatamente borrado por la lluvia.

La lluvia se había vuelto más intensa, volviendo un poco peligroso el camino, por lo cual decidió detenerse antes de que anocheciera totalmente. Diviso una cueva a algunos metros, en la cual se detuvo.

Inmediatamente entro se quitó la ropa, quedando únicamente con su ropa interior inferior. Se sentó en el piso, y al girar la mirada hacia la entrada la vio. Si fuese por él, la hubiese dejado toda la noche bajo la lluvia, sin importarle si moría, o no. Pero si moría, ya no sería tan divertido _jugar_ con Inuyasha.

Camino hasta donde ella estaba, y se la subió al hombro. Al entrar nuevamente a la cueva, la dejo sin ningún cuidado en el piso, por lo cual ella se quejó bajito, pero no abrió los ojos.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza, por lo cual empezó a moverse como si se estuviera quitando algo de encima, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe. Miro a su al redor, sorprendiéndose un poco al percatarse a donde se encontraba, pero más se sorprendió al percatarse quien estaba, al otro lado de la cueva, sentado en el piso.

-"¿ _Qué hace aquí_?" –en ese momento los recuerdos que tenía antes de quedar inconsciente llegaron a su cabeza, y todo tuvo sentido –." _El ruido… fue un disparo_ "- no sabía que estaba sucediendo, y aunque quería obtener respuestas, decidió no moverse y seguir como si estuviese dormida. Él había jurado matarla la próxima vez que escapara, y ella no iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Tal vez si era paciente podría huir en un descuido.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esa posición, pero claramente había sido mucho tiempo, porque desde hacía rato había dejado de llover. Abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose de que él también seguía en la misma posición. Cerro los ojos nuevamente tratando de dormirse, pero la temperatura ambiental y la frialdad del suelo, no la dejaban hacerlo.

Miro nuevamente hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual era fácilmente apreciable gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba en la cueva. Intento levantarse con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero inmediatamente cambio de posición sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, por lo cual se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no gritar.

-" _No seas débil_ "-una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro cuando por fin se levantó. Se agarró de la pared de la cueva intentando que el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyera, pero no funciono. Respiro profundo, y con mucha dificultad, mientras retenía pequeños quejidos de dolor, camino hasta llegar a donde él había colocado sus ropas. No le complacía la idea, pero de sus ropas todavía salía agua, y no podía soportar el frio. Pensó en devolverse, tal vez era mejor congelarse a utilizar algo de ese hombre, pero si moría por hipotermia a él eso le complacería. Tal vez si volvía a colocarse, lo que quedaba de, su ropa antes del amanecer, él no lo notaria, o tal vez huiría antes de que él lo notara. Podría vestirse y tomar nuevamente "prestado" otro de sus caballos antes de que él despertara.

Se quitó los restos de su ropa y la parte superior de su ropa interior, con mucha dificultad. Sintió una pequeña corriente que le erizo los vellos de su cuerpo, por lo cual al sentir un pequeño escalofrió se abrazó a sí misma. Después de dudarlo por unos segundos, se quitó la parte inferior de su ropa interior, pudiendo apreciar que no solo tenía algunos moretones en el tórax. En su cadera y piernas se podían observar fácilmente la presencia de marcas de dedos y algunos moretones más grandes. Un poco avergonzada por observarse, por primera vez en su vida, totalmente desnuda, decidió apresurarse, por lo cual soltó su cabello, el cual cayó suavemente hasta llegar casi a sus rodillas. Agarro con un poco de duda la camisa de él, colocándosela con desagrado. La camisa no estaba totalmente seca, pero no la incomodaría tanto como sus vestimentas, además de que la cubría mejor.

Decidida a marcharse, se giró, pero se ruborizo totalmente al encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente…

¿Acaso él…?

-T-Tú…-aunque le pareciera estúpido, por primera vez en su vida tartamudeaba, y no sabía que decir -. Te… ¡atreviste a verme desnuda! –su voz sonó un poco más fuerte que normalmente, pero un poco apenada.

-¿Y?, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes –dijo de forma aburrida sin dejar de mirarla –. De hecho, sigues sin agradarme… me pregunto cómo alguien puede pagar por tan poca cosa. He visto cuerpos que son mejores y más deseables que el tuyo –dijo para después cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Ella apretó sus puños. A pesar de que estaba enojada, el rubor de su rostro no se quitaba. Nadie, ni si quiera Bankotsu la había visto en ropa interior, y el hombre al que más detestaba ¡la había visto desnuda!, y encima la insultaba. Le hubiese gustado, literalmente, matarlo, o por lo menos insultarlo, pero por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba allí, totalmente ruborizada, mientras inconscientemente apretaba la camisa de él a su cuerpo, al cual, sin importarle el dolor que sentía, se deslizo suavemente por la pared hasta el piso, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

* * *

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un pequeño ruido. Miro a su alrededor, y no lo encontró, por lo cual miro a la entrada y allí lo vio. Llevaba puesta su ropa a excepción de la camisa que ella llevaba. Él subió al caballo. ¿ Pensaba dejarla?. No, tenía que haber planeado algo que la hiciera sufrir, pero ella no se quedaría esperando la muerte como un manso cordero. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. A pesar del dolor que sentía, camino de la forma más normal que pudo hasta la salida. Él la observo por unos segundos antes de poner en marcha el caballo.

-Supongo que del mismo modo que llegaste hasta aquí, puedes regresar

De vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo. Tenía que reconocer que no le parecía divertida la situación. ¿Acaso esa chiquilla nunca se enojaba?. Además, estaba retrasándolo, ya que no confiaba en ella, por lo cual tenía que asegurarse de que no volviera a escapar. Se detuvo, esperando a que ella le diera alcance.

-Sube –demando, pero ella ni siquiera le puso atención, solo paso al lado de él sin mirarle. No había dado ni cinco pasos, cuando él la agarro como si fuera una muñeca, y la subió delante de él, haciendo que ella pasara sus pies a ambos lados del caballo. Por tal acción, ella reprimió un grito de dolor.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba cansada y muy adolorida, se molestó ante esa acción, por lo cual intento bajarse inmediatamente, pero él paso los brazos por su cintura para poder agarrar las riendas del caballo, y asegurarse de que ella no se fuera a bajar. Este simple hecho la ruborizo, nunca su cuerpo había estado tan cerca del de un hombre, y menos estando prácticamente desnuda. Trato de moverse un poco, pero el espacio era muy limitado.

Sentía como la respiración de él chocaba suavemente en su cuello, provocándole un pequeño cosquilleo en aquel lugar, lo cual le estaba empezando a molestar. Para evitarlo, trato de apartarse un poco, pero lamentablemente sus intentos eran en vano. Además de las cosquillas en su cuello, sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando él tocaba accidentalmente, cuando trataba de guiar al caballo, uno de sus muslos. Eran sensaciones extrañas, y que jamás había experimentado. Pero definitivamente, las estaba empezando a odiar, y más porque era él quien accidentalmente las estaba provocando.

-" _No pasa nada… es solo Naraku_ " – se recordó para calmarse un poco. Sabía que él no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por hacía ella, y ella tampoco tenía ninguna hacia él, por lo tanto tal contacto les era repugnante –. " _Es normal_ " –a pesar de que sabía que lo que sentía era porque ningún hombre antes se había acercado de esa forma a ella, no podía evitar ruborizarse -. " _Él no siente nada… solo repulsión, y tú también… esas sensaciones son por eso_ " -inconscientemente trato de mirarlo de soslayo, pero solo pudo distinguir algunos cabellos azabache ondulados que se mezclaban con los suyos. Miro nuevamente al frente, y se perdió en el paisaje. O, eso fue lo que trato de hacer en todo el camino.

Ninguno hablo por el resto del camino. Los roses accidentales de sus pieles se siguieron produciendo cuando él trataba de guiar al caballo en todo el camino, pero nada más sucedió entre ellos.

* * *

-Al fin, estaba preocupada –dijo la anciana cuando ellos estuvieron frente a la mansión –. Te preparare la tina –dijo al verlo bajarse del caballo, para posteriormente dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión –. A ti también, debes estar cansada, y…–dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica que era bajada por Byakuya, y la cual estaba ruborizada –. Te enfermaras –después de observarla más detenidamente, trataba de colocar su mano en la mejilla de la chica, pero ésta no se lo permitió. Le sorprendieron y extrañaron las marcas que se encontraban en las piernas y en su rostro, pero ésta no parecía darles la menor importancia -." _Dios mío, que les sucedió_ " -sabia como era él, pero ilusamente había pensado que con Kikyo sería diferente, pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Hitomi no existía. O, por lo menos el que ella quería -. ¿Qué...?

-Solo necesito descansar –dijo para después seguir el camino hasta la entrada. No solo ese hombre la había visto desnuda, ahora Byakuya la veía así, bueno al menos debía agradecer que llegaron por la playa, y nadie más la vio. Se sentía avergonzada, y totalmente adolorida, cada paso que daba era una pequeña punzada de dolor que iba en ascenso, pero eso no importaba, ella siempre aparentaría que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Tomo de la copa antes de cerrar los ojos. Empezando a recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y su decepción al no haberla encontrado con Inuyasha, pero bueno, después de todo no importaba mucho, al fin de cuentas se había desestresado y divertido un poco.

En su cabeza sin que fuese consiente apareció la imagen de ella desvistiéndose. Él no se había dormido, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el frio y la incomodidad en su espalda. Había sentido pequeños pasos, y al abrir los ojos la vio caminando hasta su ropa, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Observo como ella parecía estar pensado en algo, ya que se quedó observando por unos segundos su ropa. En ese momento iba a hacer un comentario, pero le causo un poco de curiosidad cuando la vio quitar los restos de su vestido, quedando en ropa interior, posteriormente se quitó la parte superior de ésta, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Su piel era blanca, teniendo un aspecto pálido que parecía casi cremoso, dando la sensación de ser muy suave al tacto. Pudo ver su cintura, que aun sin corsé era pequeña. En ese momento una pequeña ráfaga de viento había entrado en la cueva, haciendo que ella se abrazara. Después de dudar nuevamente, la vio quedar totalmente desnuda. Su derriére… no se había quedado observando específicamente esa parte del cuerpo de ella porque le llamara la atención. No, claro que no. Simplemente le causaba curiosidad saber que haría, y como él estaba sentado, para su desgracia, su campo visual lo abarcaba solamente aquel derriére. El cual se vio totalmente oculto cuando ella soltó su cabello, que caía como si fuese una oscura cascada sobre su espalda, contrastando a la perfección. Cuando ella giro… una expresión de desagrado apareció en su rostro al percatarse en lo que estaba pensando. Abrió los ojos, y bebió todo el contenido de su copa.

-" _Maldita, Kikyo_ " –tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas sin importancia. No sabía qué demonios le estaba sucediendo con esa niña, pero de algo estaba seguro… no era nada bueno, y de eso le había quedado claro cuando quiso tocarla.

Al subirla al caballo, pudo sentir perfectamente su pequeño y frágil cuerpo en comparación con el de él. Podía sentir perfectamente cono el tórax de ella bajaba lentamente en cada respiración. Pudo comprobar que la piel de ella era como había pensado la noche anterior, y sin ser consiente quiso tocarla, y "accidentalmente" lo hizo, resultando ser más suave de lo que había pensado.

Además, pudo distinguir perfectamente algo de lo cual jamás se había percatado… su olor. Era suave, y para su desgracia, embriagador, era una mezcla de…

-" _Orquídea negra y una casi imperceptible fragancia a vainilla_ " – pensó sin darse cuenta de esto, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Obsesión?

**Capítulo VIII:** _¿_ _Obsesión?_

Agarro nuevamente el sobre dorado entre sus dedos. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero sinceramente no sabía si eso era lo correcto, aunque de cierta forma había hecho una nueva promesa, silenciosa, a Kikyo. Promesa que no solo debía cumplir por ella, también por él, porque Kikyo tenía razón… él no era un cobarde.

Aunque pareciese un poco tonto, en algunas ocasiones se le hacía casi imposible expresar lo que sentía, y lamentablemente esta situación era una de esas, por lo cual había optado escribirle. Medio que tal vez hubiese funcionado perfectamente para poder expresarse con ella, si tan solo Sango le hubiese podido entregar la carta a Kagome, pero por razones que su familia no quiso dar, ella no se encontraba en su casa.

-" _Nuevamente tendré que ver a_ _Kikyo_ " –sabía que a ninguno de los dos les haría bien verse nuevamente, pero si quería encontrar a Kagome sin levantar sospechas, tendría que buscar la forma de hablar con Kikyo. Ella era la única que podría ayudarlo. Escucho un pequeño ruido, y al girar palideció, eso sí complicaría la situación.

-Cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma, Inuyasha -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta –. Decidí adelantar el viaje por tu madre

* * *

-Encontramos a tres de nuestros hombres en el lado noroeste de la isla. Dos murieron por disparos y el otro… fue torturado –dijo visiblemente asqueado. A pesar de tener años al lado de Naraku, y aunque su lealtad solo fuese para él, aun no se acostumbraba a esa clase de situaciones -. Lo encontramos sin piel y casi totalmente destrozado a unos quinientos metros de los otros dos. Al parecer ellos…

-Fui yo –dijo de forma aburrida, para después beber un poco del vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha –. Por ineficientes –dijo al percatarse de la expresión del otro hombre. El otro no pareció querer darle más importancia al tema, por lo cual prosiguió, dando como terminado el tema.

-Inu no Taisho, llegó hoy a la isla… –al escuchar esa oración, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sabía que tarde que temprano eso pasaría. Después de tantos años al fin podría hacer su vida miserable. Abrió los ojos, y observo por la ventana el paisaje, mientras levantaba el vaso que había dejado en el escritorio –, con su esposa –el vaso quedo a medio camino, mientras una mueca de desagrado aparecía en su rostro. Después de tantos años la volvería a ver. Volvería a ver a esa patética mujer que tanto deseaba desaparecer.

–" _Izayoi_ " -quien debía estar revolcándose en el infierno por la llegada de esa mujer debía ser el malnacido de Onigumo.

–Se instalaran en la hacienda Kagewaki

Esa hacienda que por derecho le pertenecía, y la cual obtendría a si no la necesitara –. " _Sera mi trofeo, además de sus cabezas_ " –solo tenía que ser paciente y pronto consumaría su venganza. Lastimosamente tenia pequeñeces que atender, ya que si no fuera por _ellos,_ podría concentrarse en lo que de verdad le interesaba… destruir a los Taisho -. Por ahora solo mantenlos vigilados, especialmente a esa mujer, tal vez necesitaremos sacarla de la hacienda – sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo más intenso - . Creo que a ella e Inu no, les encantara recordar antiguas experiencias… después de todo dicen que recordar es vivir –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sádica, mientras miraba por la ventana. Lástima que no hubiese soportado la presencia de Onigumo hasta ahora, él hubiese estado complacido de hacer recordar su idilio a su querida Izayoi.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, mirando a su alrededor. Todavía entraban los rayos del sol por la ventana. Miro hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, constatando que solo había dormido escasamente dos horas. Respiro profundo antes de levantarse de la cama con un poco de dificultad.

-" _Duele más de lo que creí_ "

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la habitación. Deslizo suavemente el camisón que llevaba, hasta sus hombros, y lo levanto un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. La noche anterior se había percatado de algunos moretones, que eran un poco apreciables gracias a la luz lunar que se colaba en la cueva, pero ahora podía apreciarlos claramente. Suponía que la gran mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, desde su rostro, hasta sus pies. En su rostro, y piernas se encontraban los moretones grandes, y si palpaba la zona de la cadera, sentía mucho dolor, lo cual le confirmaba que también tenía grandes moretones en esa área.

-" _Si no hubiese sido por_ …"-hizo un movimiento negativo, y acomodo el camisón. Ella no le debía nada a nadie, y menos a ese hombre, que debió de tener intensiones oscuras al ayudarla –. " _Solo lo hace para seguir utilizándote_ " –eso lo tenía claro, pero la pregunta era por qué… por qué no había dejado que esos hombres hicieran con ella lo que pretendían, si claramente él la detestaba, hasta el punto de jurar matarla.

Un suave toquido la saco de sus cavilaciones. Después de unos segundos entro la anciana con un pequeño recipiente.

-Tú madre vino ayer buscándolas, y parecía estar muy enojada –la chica cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba la cien con los dedos de su mano izquierda, indicándole que no quería hablar sobre el tema. Cuando abrió los ojos la anciana le tendió el pequeño recipiente que llevaba consigo -. Supuse que lo necesitarías. Hará que esos moretones desaparezcan más rápido

-No he pedido que me ayudes –dijo de forma seria. Algo que detestaba era causar lastima en las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Lo se… solo lo hago porque te he tomado aprecio, no porque sienta lastima por ti –dijo de forma suave al recordar que cuando Hitomi era pequeño actuaba de esa forma, solo por orgullo. Le tendió nuevamente el pequeño recipiente, ella pareció dudarlo por unos segundos, pero después lo agarro, y le dio la espalda. A pesar de que ella no se lo agradeció, la anciana sonrió.

No sabía si lo que haría estaba bien, pero ella no podía permitir que ellos se hicieran daño… daño que más específicamente le haría Naraku a Inuyasha -. Quiero pedirte un favor –la chica no se giró, pero tampoco dijo nada para que la anciana se detuviera, por lo cual prosiguió –. Aléjate de Inuyasha –inmediatamente escucho la mención del nombre se giró.

-¿Cómo…? -no pudo terminar la frase. No sabía cómo esa mujer frente a ella sabía sobre Inuyasha, ya que descartaba que lo supiera por Naraku, y por qué se veía… ¿preocupada? –. ¿Lo conoces?

-Si no quieres que él le haga daño, aléjate de Inuyasha –dijo de forma suplicante, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Es por eso… Inuyasha, es la razón de que él me haya elegido –la anciana se giró hacia la chica sin soltar el pomo de la puerta –. Ustedes ya lo conocían. ¿Cómo?

-No me concierne hablar de ello –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Miraba aparentemente por la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar una parte del jardín. A pesar de tener aquella magnifica imagen ante sus ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho la anciana.

-" _Lo hace porque odia a, Inuyasha_ "

Pero si ya se conocían, ¿por qué Inuyasha nunca se lo dijo?. No, algo estaba mal, y él probablemente estaba exento de lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de saber que había sucedido entre ellos para que Naraku quisiera matarlo.

Se giró al sentir que alguien abría la puerta. Ante ella apareció Yura, la cual sin mirarla camino hasta el tocador, sentándose frente al espejo.

-Tu hermana se fue –dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Le había dicho que me esperara –dijo de forma molesta en un pequeño murmullo. A pesar del tiempo en que estuvieron separadas, Kagome no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma niña inocente que la obedecía en absolutamente todo. Ella nunca se revelaría al menos que estuviese muy enojada, lo cual casi nunca sucedía. Miro hacia la chica que la miraba a través del espejo sin dejar de arreglar su cabello.

Yura solo movió los hombros con una expresión "inocente" –. Al parecer se aburrió. Lástima… creí que la estábamos pasando bien –dijo esto último con "pesar", antes de levantarse, y caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta el agarre en su brazo por parte de la otra chica la detuvo. Yura, miro el agarre, y después de mirarla a ella frunció el ceño.

-Espero que no te hayas inmiscuido en asuntos que no te conciernen –dijo de forma seria. A pesar de que Yura la había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, había algo que le indicaba que no debía confiar totalmente en ella. La gran mayoría de las personas solo seguían y actuaban bajo sus intereses, y estaba segura de que Yura era una de ellas.

-¿Por qué tendría? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. ¿Recuerdas?... somos amigas

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Ella con su mirada vacía y fría como el hielo, y Yura con esa pequeña sonrisa que pretendía mostrarse amigable, pero por alguna razón no la convencía. Después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, la soltó.

-Ah… se me olvidaba, deberías maquillarte te ves fatal –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir.

* * *

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a complacernos con tu presencia –dijo de forma sarcástica la mujer al verla entrar en la pequeña sala de estar. La chica ni siquiera se inmuto por el comentario, solo siguió su camino hacia el pequeño pasillo, hecho que molesto a la mujer –. Kagome, no quiere verte, y yo creo que debes alejarte

-No creo tener que aclarar la importancia que le doy a las opiniones de los demás, y especialmente a la tuya

-He intentado llevarme bien contigo, pero…

-No lo intentaste lo suficiente –dijo para después seguir su camino hasta la habitación que antes le pertenecía. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, topándose inmediatamente con su hermana totalmente cubierta en la cama.

-Te dije que me esperaras

Al escuchar la voz de Kikyo, se removió un poco en la cama, pero no se descubrió. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía enojada y decepcionada por su hermana, a pesar de ser a ella a quien siempre quería ver en esas situaciones, ese día sentía que la odiaba, o podía llegar a hacerlo. Se acurruco más en sí misma, al tiempo que negaba mentalmente, sintiendo miedo de lo que sentía y pensaba. Ella jamás podría odiar a Kikyo. Ella era su hermana, su otra mitad y…también amaba a Inuyasha, y él a ella.

-No quiero verte, por favor vete –sabía que esa no era la solución, pero tenía miedo de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Sigues actuando como la tonta niña que eres. Esa es una de las cosas que detesto de ti, además de tu debilidad

Se descubrió totalmente y la miro. Kikyo permanecía allí como si nada estuviera pasando, mirándola con superioridad y prepotencia como lo hacía desde que eran niñas… esas miradas, que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las odiaba, porque la lastimaban.

-Tú eres peor de lo que los demás dicen –si no fuera tan impulsiva jamás le hubiese dicho esas palabras a su hermana, por la simple razón de que la amaba, a pesar de todo, inclusive Inuyasha… la amaba -. ¡Confiaba en ti y me mentiste! –sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, a pesar de que sus ojos ya estaban rojos por tanto llorar, pero eso, ni lo que había dicho parecían causar nada diferente a la indiferencia en Kikyo.

-No lo hice –en su voz no se diferenciaba ninguna clase de emoción, igual que siempre. ¿Acaso su hermana carecía de sentimientos? o, ¿por lo menos hacia ella?.

-Me ocultaste que tú y él…-no fue capaz de decirlo, dolía igual a lo que había dolido las palabras de Inuyasha –. Estas casada, ¿¡qué clase de mujer eres!? –arrepentirse, eso fue lo que hizo al ver como por unos segundos la inexpresión de su hermana cambiaba, y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria su mirada era diferente –. " _Jamás ha reflejado tristeza_ " –y era así, desde que eran niñas jamás había visto a Kikyo actuar con debilidad, ni aunque sintiera dolor. Quiso hablar nuevamente, para tratar de resarcir lo que había dicho, pero Kikyo no se lo permitió.

-Eres igual a todas esas moralistas hipócritas. Me juzgas cuando fuiste tú quien se entregó a un hombre al cual no estaba prometida. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, no has visto, ni vivido lo que yo… tú solo viviste en tu pequeña burbuja, viviendo la vida que fue formada para ti, mientras yo me quede aquí… sola, sobreviviendo, y eso lo logre gracias a lo que ahora soy –su voz sonaba seria, mostrando una frialdad que solo su mirada superaba.

Se sintió fatal, ella amaba a su hermana, pero no podía evitar sentirse engañada y dolida… sobre todo dolida, porque sabía que su amor jamás seria correspondido.

-Kikyo,…

-No entiendo porque estas enojada, si fuiste tú quien se interpuso –dijo interrumpiéndola, haciendo que a la otra chica se le cristalizaran nuevamente los ojos –. Si no hubieses aparecido nuevamente en mi vida, todo hubiese sido diferente entre Inuyasha y yo, pero el destino quiso que las cosas se dieran de esta forma… si el destino los unió, quien soy o eres tú para cambiarlo – solo hablaba sin dejar de mirar de forma fría a su hermana.

-" _Si no me hubiese interpuesto, ellos estarían juntos_ "- quería hablar, pero no podía. Sabía que las palabras de Kikyo eran ciertas, y dolían, porque ella los había condenado.

–Nunca me entregue a Inuyasha, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Todo entre nosotros ya fue hablado y ustedes se casaran

A pesar de que escucho que su hermana la llamaba, no detuvo su camino hasta la salida de la habitación. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta una pequeña lagrima bajo lentamente por su inexpresivo rostro, la cual limpió. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las palabras de Kagome le dolieron, tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir en aquella habitación. La única persona que siempre procuraba complacerla y acompañarla, también la lastimaba –. " _No necesitas ni siquiera de ella_ "-no entendía por qué aún no dejaba de sentir, para que todas aquellas palabras que había escuchado desde niña dejaran de dañarla, incluso en su soledad.

No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando fue jalada hasta la habitación de en frente. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo apartarse antes de ser atrapada contra la pared. Su barbilla fue levantada de forma brusca, sintiendo unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Te extrañe tanto –dijo sin dejar de darle pequeños besos apasionados. Ella mantenía los labios unidos.

Lo empujo suavemente. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener una lucha por su dominancia con su primo –. Tengo que irme

–Esta noche te quedaras conmigo. Ya no soporto estar separado de ti –dijo mientras acariciaba la piel, del brazo derecho, de la chica que era visible gracias al vestido azul de mangas que le cubría hasta los codos.

La arrastro hasta la cama y en ella la lanzo. Desde hacía años la estaba deseando, pero hasta ahora no se le había entregado lo que le pertenecía por derecho… ese derecho que le había otorgado la muerte de su tío y el consecuente abandono a Kikyo.

Con su mano libre empezó a subir lentamente por su pierna, levantando su vestido en el proceso. Siempre le había encantado tocar su piel, esa piel que parecía quemarle con cualquier pequeño contacto.

-Si quieres obtener mi cuerpo lo tendrás… -se levantó un poco, al tiempo que retiraba la mano de él de su pierna, y acercaba su rostro al de él –. Cuando me saques de esta Isla, lo tendrás –sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero Bankotsu, era la única opción rápida que por ahora le quedaba si quería alejarse de Naraku antes de ser destruida.

Él sonrió antes de atrapar nuevamente sus labios, en un beso que ella tuvo que responder, dejando por primera vez en su vida su orgullo de lado. Odiaba ser tan dócil, pero si quería alejarse de Naraku lo antes posible, no tenía otra opción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella invasión en su boca, que no le agradaba. Era tan brusca que le hacía un poco de daño.

Inconscientemente sus manos subieron al pecho de él para alejarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con fuerza a la camisa azul que llevaba él. Apretó más el agarre cuando sintió como la mano de él bajaba por su costado hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su pierna, desde donde empezó a subir nuevamente hasta su cadera, la cual agarro con fuerza para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo. Ese agarre le dolió, sumándose al dolor que ya sentía por lo que le había sucedido el día anterior.

Aunque su orgullo quedara nuevamente por el piso, tenía que aceptar que sentía miedo… ese miedo que había sentido el día anterior en manos de aquellos hombres.

-No soy estúpido, Kikyo –dijo sin dejar de sonreír, al tiempo que uno de sus dedos se colaba suavemente debajo del cinto de su ropa interior –. Sé que aunque ahora te ofreces, después buscaras la forma de traicionarme –su mano completamente entro debajo de su ropa interior amenazando con bajar a aquel lugar que le estaba prohibido. Uno de sus dedos empezó a bajar suavemente hasta llegar a su pelvis, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Solo pido algo insignificante. Obtendré lo que quiero y tú lo que siempre has deseado –dijo mientras apartaba la mano del hombre lejos de su cuerpo –. Tú decides si aceptas, o no

Él sonrió nuevamente. Sabía que en ella no se podía confiar, después de todo la había hecho a su imagen y semejanza, combinando su inteligencia y belleza de forma perfecta. Pero lamentablemente esa perfecta combinación se venía en su contra, porque a pesar de saber que ella podía ser ágil y venenosa como una cobra, la seguía deseando.

Junto sus labios a los de ella. Él la deseaba, y sería el único que la obtendría, aunque se consumiera en el intento. Trato de profundizar el beso, pero el llamado a la puerta lo saco de su embelesamiento.

-Bankotsu, ¿estas con Kikyo?, un hombre vino a buscarla

Con una mueca de desagrado se apartó de ella, y le hizo un movimiento para que ella se levantara –. Pronto que saldrás de ese lugar –sin volver a mirarla, camino hacia la puerta, y la abrió –. Si –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Me estaba contado lo feliz que era con su esposo

-Al cual no creo que le agrade que se encierren a hablar a solas –dijo de forma seria. No sabía qué clase de educación le había dado su suegra a Kikyo, pero al parecer no era la correcta.

-Lo cual sería una completa estupidez, tía –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, jalando hacia él a la chica que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio –. Kikyo, siempre ha sido y será como mi pequeña hermana –dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

* * *

Miraba sin poder creerlo cada objeto que se encontraba en aquella habitación que le había indicado Kaede. Tenía que reconocer que la habitación era sorprendente. En ella había gran diversidad de armas, espadas, dagas, hachas, lanzas, armas de fuego, inclusive algunas que jamás había visto en su vida. Pero entre todas hubo una que inmediatamente capto su atención… un arco. Camino hasta el, y toco con delicadeza cada parte del arma.

Era su arma favorita, por el simple hecho de que cuando practicaba con su padre solo eran ellos dos, nada a su alrededor existían, solo ellos. En esas ocasiones Kagome no los acompañaba, ya que su madre decía que ese era un deporte para varones, añadiendo a este hecho, que su hermana tenía una pésima puntería, cosa que agradecía siempre que estaba solamente ella y su padre.

Resoplo con molestia al percatarse de su ropa, jamás podría practicar con ese estúpido corsé que le impedía hacer prácticamente cualquier movimiento que no fuera caminar. Después de algunos minutos se cambió con la ropa que Kaede le había prestado, una camisa morada y unos pantalones negros.

Había decidido practicar en el jardín, colocando ella misma los objetos donde debía disparar. Cuando tenso el arco por primera vez una mueca de molestia a parecía en su rostro.

-" _Estúpida, Kagome_ " –como se atrevía a cuestionarla, ella no era nadie y mucho menos la conocía para hacerlo. Kagome no era más que una hipócrita al igual que su madre –. " _No merece que sienta ni siquiera lastima por ella_ " –pero a pesar de que siempre se lo había repetido, jamás lo había logrado.

* * *

Agarro el pequeño vaso de la mesa sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Había visto cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizo desde que había llegado a esa parte del jardín. A pesar de que había tratado de ignorarla, inconscientemente sus ojos buscaban su pequeña figura, que dándose perdidos en ella, hasta que se maldecía internamente al percatarse en lo que se había concentrado.

-No me digas que te está empezando a interesar

-Siempre lo ha hecho… pero lamentablemente para Inuyasha, estoy perdiendo el interés –dijo sin mirar al hombre de coleta que lo miraba fijamente.

Cuando quedo solo en aquella habitación, sin motivo aparente sus pies se movieron, sin percatarse el camino que seguían, hasta llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Así que te gustan los deportes de puntería –ella se giró, volviendo a tensar nuevamente la cuerda del arco, y sin pensarlo disparo. La flecha paso muy cerca del rostro de su esposo, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, solo miro de reojo hacia atrás –. Tengo que reconocer que tienes buena puntería –ella estaba vestida con una camisa y pantalón negro, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja.

-Sería tan… fácil –dijo mirándolo fijamente, tensando nuevamente el arco.

-Tienes razón, pero sería igual de estúpido – a pesar de que ella ahora le estaba apuntando a la cabeza, él la seguía mirando con prepotencia - .No saldrías viva de aquí

-Si tengo que dar mi vida para que una sanguijuela como tú desaparezca, la daría complacida - volvió a girar dándole la espalda, y disparo –. Pero todavía no es el momento –dijo mirándolo de soslayo.

\- No serias capaz de matarme. No tienes las agallas suficientes –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, pero después se puso totalmente serio –. Si algún día te atreves a intentarlo, si me matas obtendrás todo lo que quieres, pero si fallas… créeme, no querrás hacerlo

Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer allí, y menos después de su "agradable" platica, pero no se movió. Camino hacia ella; agarro suavemente la mano de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo podía evitar, su maldita piel parecía nuevamente llamarlo.

Ella solo le sostenía la mirada, era raro, pero su mirada era… diferente. No sabía explicarlo, pero no era aquella mirada que él siempre mostraba. No era esa mirada que siempre reflejaba lo podrida que estaba su alma.

Retiro el arco que ella sostenía, y después de prepararse disparo, exactamente arriba de la flecha que ella había lanzado. Dejo el arco en una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca, y después se fue sin mirarla. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero lo enojaba dejar llevarse por unas patéticas emociones –. " _Solo ocurre con ella_ " –estaba seguro de que nada que no pudiera controlar estaba sucediendo. Él simplemente detestaba a esa mujer, casi sentía lo mismo que sentía por los bastardos de los Taisho y el malnacido de Onigumo. Lo único que lo estaba descontrolando un poco era la maldita prepotencia y falta de temor que esa simple mujer le mostraba a él. Odiaba a esa mujer, tanto que solo con tenerla cerca todos sus deseos más sádicos salían a flote, siendo ésta la razón de que su maldita imagen no lo dejara en paz… él quería torturarla hasta que ella suplicara que se detuviera, nada que no pudiera manejar –." _Pronto suplicaras la muerte, Kikyo_ ". Se detuvo a unos metros sin girar –. Por cierto, no sé cuál es la fijación que tienes por mi ropa, pero te queda espantosa

Tenso nuevamente el arco, y sin dejar de mirar la espalda del hombre que seguía su camino, disparo al blanco, imaginando que a quien le disparaba era a él. Se regañó mentalmente por no haber caído en cuenta de quien eran las ropas que le había dado Kaede, ya que ninguno de los hombres, que a veces veía por los pasillos, utilizaban esa clase de vestimentas.

-" _Además… huelen a él_ "-una expresión de desagrado apareció en su rostro al percatarse de ello.

* * *

Tenía que aceptar que cuando fue a invitar a salir a su "prometida", no le hubiese sorprendido que ella se negara abiertamente a su "compromiso", pero lo que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza fue la razón que ella le dio. Después de lo que para ambos fue una eternidad dejo de mirar el techo para mirarla a ella.

-D-Discúlpame –ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. Sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que debía estar pensando Kouga de ella en esos momentos.

-No comprendo por qué te disculpas

Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida, pero lo que vio la sorprendió más. Él no parecía estar enojado, estaba… sonriendo. No entendía por qué lo hacía, si después de lo que le dijo, él debería estar ofendido.

-No has hecho nada malo –dijo sin dejar de sonreír –. Aunque tengo que aceptar, que lamento no poder seguir cortejándote

-¿Nada malo?, perdí lo único que me daba valor a mí y a mi familia –dijo con la cabeza gacha. Él le agarro la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

-No vuelvas a repetir esa tontería. Eres una chica hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, no solo físicamente eres hermosa, tu alma… es una de las más hermosas que he conocido hasta ahora –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla –. Eres tan hermosa e inocente que eso se convirtió en una gran debilidad, de la cual ese cobarde se aprovechó. Te entregaste sin pedir nada a cambio, y aunque ya no poseas tú virtud eso no hará que pierdas esos hermosos sentimientos que posees. Quien cometió un error y perdió su valor fue él

-Ni siquiera mi madre piensa eso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Ella sabía que aunque eran unas hermosas palabras, lamentablemente no eran ciertas, por lo menos no para la sociedad. Ella estaba marcada desde el mismo instante en que se había entregado a él. Una marca que nunca se quitaría sin importar que hiciera, y que cargaría como una cruz hasta el día de su muerte.

-Pues al demonio con lo que piensen los demás. Una mujer no vale por la presencia o no, de un insignificante tejido. Si te preocupa deshonrar a tu familia, yo puedo ayudarte, para eso están los amigos, o ¿no?

Se le cristalizaron los ojos mientras sonreía. ¿Por qué no pudo conocer a Kouga primero?. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de dejarse llevar por unas simples ilusiones de niña estúpida?. Si, ilusiones, eso era lo único que eran y serian esos sentimientos que nunca debió tener por Inuyasha.

Él la abrazo, acariciando al mismo tiempo su cabello que se encontraba suelto. Debía reconocer que si, en un principio él quiso lo mismo que ese hombre había conseguido, y aunque le daba un poco de rabia que le hubiesen hecho eso a un ser tan puro como ella, estaba agradecido de no haber sido él, porque de haber sido así, se hubiese arrepentido por el resto de su vida.

-¿Me contaras? –ella se revolvió un poco incomoda al saber a qué se refería él -. Puedes confiar en mí, después de todo somos amigos, o ¿no? –la aparto un poco para poder observarla a los ojos.

Quería confiar en él, pero ¿si su familia se enteraba?. Ella no quería que Inuyasha se viera obligado a casarse con ella, y ahora menos que sabía que su hermana y él se amaban.

-Prometo no decirle a nadie el nombre impronunciable –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para infundirle confianza, pero lo cierto era que esa era una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir. El responsable de tan denigrante acto tenía que pagar, o por lo menos hacerse responsable, y él estaba dispuesto, si era necesario, a obligarlo. Ella pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero después de mirar nuevamente ese pequeño cielo que reflejaban los ojos de él, sintió paz, una que le infundio valor.

-Se llama… Inuyasha –fue un susurro casi inaudible, pero él lo entendió a la perfección.

Enojarse, o burlarse por lo cobarde que había resultado ser el chucho, definitivamente no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que le partiría el hocico inmediatamente lo viera. La bestia esa se había metido, utilizado y botado algo que él había decidido que sería suyo, cosa que por lo menos en mujeres, jamás había sucedido, pero igualmente lo enojaba.

-Creo…-sus palabras murieron, y una pequeña sonrisa que casi no pudo disimular apareció en su rostro. Tal vez le había ganado una partida, pero con la jugada que él había hecho y con esta, él ganaría todas -. Creo que tengo la solución a este problema. Casémonos

Ella lo miro como si él le estuviera proponiendo hacer una locura. Kouga ahora era su amigo, y no consideraba que fuese justo con él, que se hiciera cargo de algo que no le concernía.

-No puedo aceptar esto. No sería justo contigo

-Kagome, tú necesitas un esposo y yo una esposa, será un trato que nos conviene a los dos. No es por lastima, si es lo que piensas, no he cambiado mi opinión sobre ti, y si llegara a desistir de casarme contigo, seria para que te casaras con él. Hagamos un trato, nos casaremos, y si no funciona en un año nos separaremos y te daré una pensión hasta el resto de mis días

-Pero…

-No me des una respuesta ahora, solo piénsalo y hablaremos después –dijo para después besarla en la frente y dirigirse a la salida.

¿Casarse con Kouga?, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, de hecho desde que había conocido y entregado a Inuyasha, no se le paso por la cabeza casarse con alguien que no fuera él. Ya se había hecho la idea de que permanecería sola por el resto de su vida, no solamente porque ya no tuviera su virtud, sino por él… por Inuyasha. Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, debía olvidar esa infantil ilusión –." _Su corazón solo le pertenece a ella_ " –tal vez aunque Kouga se lo estuviera proponiendo no sería justo con él, no sabía si llegaría a amarlo –." _Pero ella merece ser feliz_ " –una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha en el momento en que el hombre llego a la puerta y su boca se abrió.

-Acepto –inmediatamente esas palabras salieron de su boca, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, y aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron totalmente sonrió –." _Es lo correcto_ " –era lo único que se repetía mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

* * *

-Me casare

El hombre que leía algunos documentos miro hacia donde el más joven, frunciendo el ceño. Poniendo, si era posible, más nervioso al más joven.

-¿En qué momento te comprometiste?, nunca quisiste tratar el tema –dijo mientras se quitaba los anteojos.

\- En realidad es lo que pretendo, aunque sé que no será fácil obtener una respuesta positiva –su padre frunció el ceño más, ante lo que había escuchado -. Después le contare los detalles –dijo tratando de que no se le notara lo nervioso que lo ponía hablar sobre el tema, mientras que internamente rogaba que su padre no quisiera indagar sobre ello.

-Realmente me sorprende, pero me alegro que tú mismo tomaras la decisión, ya que Kouga se comprometió hace mucho y…

-No me casare porque el sarnoso lo haga –dijo de forma seria, mientras se levantaba –. Lo hago porque es mi deber

-A pesar de los años siguen con esas rencillas infantiles –dijo de forma resignada –. Deben mejorar su actitud, especialmente tú, Inuyasha –respiro profundo, preparándose para lo que vendría después de su declaración –. Nos asociaremos con la familia Ookami

Inuyasha empezó a reír. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿su padre pretendía asociarse con el maldito sarnoso?. No, eso no podía estar sucediendo. Solo existían dos explicaciones lógicas, su padre con los años se estaba volviendo un bromista de mal gusto, o él se estaba volviendo loco… si definitivamente era eso, se estaba volviendo loco. Eso que creía haber escuchado jamás pasaría, por lo menos no en esa vida. Miro a su padre esperando a que le dijera que era broma, o que le confirmara que había enloquecido, pero su padre solo asintió.

-¡Estás loco!,–golpeo con la alma de sus manos el escritorio -. Como se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez -estaba visiblemente enojado, pero a su padre parecía no importarle, solo lo miraba con una expresión tan pacifica que lo enojaba aún más.

-Más respeto, sigo siendo tu padre. Solo queremos lo mejor para nuestras familias, y ya que los dos son hombres, la asociación se llevara a cabo por la unión de sus primogénitos, en caso de que sean de sexos opuestos, claro esta

-No puedes –sus manos apretaban con fuerza los bordes del escritorio, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero eso no parecía estar dando resultado. El hombre mayor solo suspiro de forma cansada antes de colocarse nuevamente los anteojos.

-De hecho ya lo hice –ni siquiera lo miraba, solo mantenía su vista fija en los papeles que antes leía. Inuyasha pateo una silla, por lo cual él respiro nuevamente de forma cansada. Su hijo seguía siendo el mismo volátil de siempre –. Hoy viene a cenar Kouga, espero no tener que llamar a alguien para separarlos

Fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Respiro profundo. La vida se le estaba complicando. ¿Acaso estaba pagando algún Karma, o algo por el estilo?, por qué de tantas personas con las cuales se podía asociar su padre, tenía que hacerlo con la familia del malnacido sarnoso.

-Sabes que esa asocian nos conviene incluso a nosotros –miro en la dirección de dónde provenía aquella suave voz e inmediatamente al ver aquella sonrisa se relajó. Siempre sucedía, desde que era niño, y su madre estaba con él, ella podía calmarlo sin decir, o hacer nada, solo mostrándole una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Ya no son niños, deberían intentar llevarse mejor

Respiro de forma calmada, tal vez su madre tenía razón. Kouga en su encuentro había demostrado haber madurado, en cambio él… seguía actuando y hablando impulsivamente.

-Escuche accidentalmente que pretendes casarte –dijo cambiando de tema después de que ambos permanecieran por unos segundos en silencio.

-Es lo que pretendo, pero no sé si ella acepte

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Porque soy un idiota, por ejemplo –ella sonrió, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera plateada del chico.

-Todos los Taisho son así. Aunque tu padre no lo parezca, a veces se comporta de esa forma, y aún más lo hacía cuando era joven

\- Le hice daño –miro a un lado, tratando de no recordar como la había visto la última vez –. La trate peor que a una basura. Dije e hice cosas que jamás debí haber hecho y dicho

-Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. Si quieres que ella te perdone, demuéstrale que estas arrepentido, gánate su perdón y corazón

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro al mirar nuevamente a su madre -. Ese es el problema, no sé si los quiero… no quiero hacerle daño, aunque eso es lo único que he hecho. Creo haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero solo consigo dañarla

-" _Igual como cuando era niño_ " –al igual que todos los hombres de su familia, se le hacía muy difícil expresar lo que sentía, aún más, cuando estaba confundido -. Su pongo que es bonita –esas palabras llamaron la atención de él, por el giro que ahora su madre quería darle a la conversación –. Es bonita, o ¿me equivoco?

-¿Eh? –había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta de su madre, pero en realidad no sabía que decir. De hecho él nunca se había percatado de eso, o si lo hizo no le tomo mucha importancia –. ¿Ella? –su madre solo asintió ante la expresión idiotizada que tenía Inuyasha –. Pues…-" _Te vez hermosa_ ", había dicho una vez, y es que realmente si lo era, no solamente con su cabello suelto, donde mayormente se concentraba aquel suave olor… sus ojos, cuando los había visto fijamente aquella noche se había percatado de que eran realmente hermosos, igual que todo en ella. Sin percatarse en sus mejillas empezó a aparecer, un casi imperceptible, color rosa, producto de las imágenes que estaba rememorando.

-Es hermosa… no solo físicamente –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando los ojos -. Sabes… su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto, la cual solo es comparable con su mirada

-Por lo menos tienes claro algo –él la miro sin entender. Ella sonrió de forma maternal, y acaricio suavemente las mejillas del chico -. Es claro que te gusta

-¡Claro que no! –dijo ruborizándose involuntariamente por completo. Kagome, no le gustaba. ¿De dónde rayos su madre había sacado esa tontería?. Él jamás podría ver a Kagome de esa forma –. De hecho me he equivocado, ella no es más que una simple niña fea –dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras miraba hacia un lado, para que la mujer no se percatara que el sonrojo iba en aumento.

Ella solo sonrió. Su hijo jamás cambiaria.

* * *

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, apretaba un vaso, hasta que este cedió. Miraba fijamente el vacío, sin ninguna expresión, mientras la bebida que antes contenía el vaso se mezclaba suavemente con su sangre. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero no le agradaba. Él, quien siempre había podido manejar sus emociones, y consideraba seres inferiores a quienes se dejaban arrastrar por ellas, estaba allí, pensando nuevamente en ella.

Después de haber hablado con ella hacia algunas horas, creyó que su maldita imagen dejaría de colarse sin su permiso en su mente. Pero había sido todo lo contrario, porque no había podido, por más que quisiera, dejar de pensar en ella. Lo cual no fuese tan extraño, porque sabía las ansias que tenia de acabarla, si la imagen que aparecía constantemente en su cabeza no fuera la de la noche anterior.

A su mente no solo llegaba esa imagen, también llegaba aquel suave y desagradablemente excitante maldito olor. No podía dejar de pensar en su piel, que parecía enviarle una suave, pero tentadora invitación a que la tocara, y a la cual, aunque pareciera patético, él no podía rechazar por más que quisiera… su cuerpo, que aunque podría jurar conservaba todavía algunos rasgos de una niña, por alguna razón que no entendía, lo ponía un poco incómodo… se maldijo mentalmente, él no era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Nunca le había pasado algo como aquello. Él no era como Onigumo y, a Kikyo no la deseaba y jamás lo haría.

-" _Tal vez querer acabar con los Taisho, me estaba afectando"_ –sí, sabía que era una excusa patética, pero era mil veces mejor a pensar que había heredado esa maldita debilidad de Onigumo. Él jamás caería ante y por una mujer; obsesionarse con una, jamás sería su perdición.

Cerro los ojos, y respiro profundo. Tal vez solo necesitaba aliviar tensiones… tensiones que no se había percatado que últimamente aliviaba demasiado con Yura.

-¿Nuevamente en tus debates internos?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Miro hacia la puerta, y vio a la mujer que se dirigía a él de forma sensual.

-No te he mandado a llamar, o ¿sí?-abrió la mano, y los pedazos de vidrio cayeron al piso –. Lárgate - ella no respondió, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a él. Agarro suavemente la mano de él entre las suyas, y la envolvió con uno de los pliegues de su vestido.

-No lo has hecho, pero mi deber es cuidarte, aunque no lo necesites

Ni siquiera la miraba. Ella siempre le había parecido una mujer patética, que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones, lo cual podía traerle algunos problemas, y aunque sabía que lo mejor hubiese sido deshacerse de ella completamente, lamentablemente en algunas ocasiones le era de utilidad.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse totalmente. Necesitaba concentrarse en cosas que realmente fueran de utilidad, y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Sintió como suavemente una mano subía por su muslo, pero cuando llego al inicio de la pelvis la detuvo. Se estaba aburriendo de Tsubaki, y cuando él se aburría de alguien, solo lo desechaba. No entendía por qué era tan estúpida en pensar que a él lo podía manejar como al bastardo de Onigumo, ese cerdo que hasta una escoba con vestido, era su debilidad.

-No entiendo porque me desprecias. Soy la única que te comprende, y puede amarte a pesar de todo –el agarre en su mano fue disminuyendo. Él la miraba fijamente hasta que la soltó, y su mano subió inconscientemente, hasta tocar uno de aquellos suaves mechones de cabello. Eran lacios y tan negros como los de ella –. Estamos destinados a estar juntos –cerro los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su mano pasaba de su cabello al rostro. Aunque estaba acariciando el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente, no era a ella quien inconscientemente veía en su cabeza.

Sonrió al percibir esa pequeña caricia. Él jamás lo había hecho con ninguna otra. La mano de él se detuvo en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos. Sus ojos parecían dos llamas infernales que la llamaban. Su respiración había aumentado de ritmo, por lo cual ella sonrió. Aunque no lo aceptara, él la deseaba.

Empezó nuevamente a limpiar la herida sin dejar de míralo. Saco lentamente su lengua, y la paso suavemente por el lugar, para después relamerse los labios, incitándolo con lo que ella sabía jamás podría resistirse… la sangre. Ella los unió, y los uniría por siempre.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para erradicarla de su cabeza. Esa maldita imagen recurrente no significaba nada para él, solo se encontraba estresado y con _eso_ todo pasaría, podría volver a controlar, como siempre lo había hecho, sus emociones, solo tenía que demostrar, pero sobre todo demostrarse, que esa insignificante mujer no era nada en su vida.

Bajo su mano lentamente hasta el cuello de ella. Era una caricia suave y excitante, que solo él podría darle. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella excitante sensación. Sin previo aviso la agarro fuertemente por el cuello, y con un solo movimiento la levanto junto con él. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, solo ella lo conocía, sabía que debía hacer y decir para llevarlo a la cumbre del placer.

La soltó de forma brusca en el sofá donde antes él estaba sentado. Ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa, él simplemente subió el camisón, color crema que ella llevaba, lo suficientemente para poder colocarse entre sus piernas, mientras ella le bajaba toda su ropa inferior. Ella había esperado eso por años, y al fin se le era nuevamente dado. Se agarró fuertemente de uno de los brazos del sofá, por la fuerza con que él la había llenado. Los movimientos de él eran tan fuertes, que rápidamente la arrastraron al placer.

-Sabia… que volverías… a m-mi –dijo como pudo ante las envestidas que él le daba. Aunque él la envestía de forma fuerte, al mismo tiempo que agarraba sus caderas sin ninguna delicadeza, no le importaba, porque sabía que a él le gustaba el sexo de esa forma, y a ella por complacerlo no le importaba, aunque tenía que aceptar que esa forma, que solo él tenía para tomarla, le encantaba –. ¡Ahhh!

Ni siquiera escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía, solo se concentraba en tratar de liberar de alguna forma la rabia que sentía, y que se aumentaba al pensar en ella –. " _Kikyo" –_ nuevamente sin ser consciente de ello, aquella imagen enmascaraba todos sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, y un suave olor llego a su nariz excitándolo más -. " _Orquídea negra y vainilla_ –abrió los ojos, y miro fijamente esos pequeños ojos que sin ser consciente de ello, ahora eran cafés y lo miraban con lujuria… una lujuria que casi no podían contener. Subió su mano hasta acariciar el contorno de su boca. Esa boca de la cual solo salían palabras para desafiarlo –. " _Kikyo_ " - acerco su rostro al de ella, y la beso… un beso que le demostraría que ella desde ahora le pertenecía solo a él, y no al bastardo de Inuyasha.

-Voltéate –lo dijo de forma ronca, pero ella estaba tan sumida en el placer que ni siquiera lo escucho. Con un solo movimiento la giro, dejándola de espaldas hacia él. La agarro de forma fuerte por la cadera, mientras que con su otra mano subía hasta su cabello, donde agarro de forma suave un mechón, para después bajar lentamente por la espalda de ella. Su piel era tan suave y blanca, que a la luz de la luna parecía brillar… era como ver un pequeño y resplandeciente diamante en todo su esplendor.

-¡Ahhh!

-Kikyo –había sido un pequeño susurro inentendible del cual ni siquiera él se percató, antes de sentir como lentamente nacía esa descarga de placer que se extendía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Respiro profundo antes de tomar la mano que el hombre le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. No sabía si había hecho bien en aceptar la propuesta de Kouga, de la cual en ese preciso momento se estaba arrepintiendo. Justo después de haber aceptado casarse con él, le pidió que lo acompañara a una cena con sus nuevos socios.

-Esta fue la razón por la cual volví. Decidieron asociarse por la unión de los primogénitos –dijo mientras eran guiados por un mayordomo. Ella se quedó sorprendida por el lugar, aunque era una hacienda era muy hermosa. No podía dejar de observar los cuadros y flores que adornaban el lugar –. La señora Izayoi, tiene un gusto exquisito –dijo al percatarse de que la chica no iba atendiendo nada de lo que él decía. Ella lo miro un poco sonrojada, por lo cual él sonrió –." _Es realmente tierna_ ". Son realmente buenos en los negocios. El señor Inu no, es un general, siempre lo admire, de hecho, fue el quien me inspiro para entrar a la milicia, pero lamentablemente después de la muerte de mi abuelo no pude seguir –dijo con un poco de nostalgia -. El señor Inu no, es uno de los hombres más rectos que conozco, pero lamentablemente su hijo es un idiota –dijo con una expresión de molestia, mezclada con una de burla, lo cual le causo gracia a la chica, provocando que sonriera. Él se detuvo, y la observo por unos segundos –. Supongo que ya te lo han dicho cientos de veces, pero igual te lo repetiré… –ella se quedó observándolo con suma atención, esperando lo que él tenía que decirle, pero lo que hizo la sorprendió y ruborizo –. Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida –dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios –. Espero verla hasta el último día de mi vida

Trato de concentrarse nuevamente en los cuadros para olvidar lo que Kouga había hecho unos segundos antes, pero lamentablemente la incomodidad no se iba, y tal vez jamás lo haría –. " _Tienes que acostumbrarte_ " –escucho una pequeña voz en su cabeza, que aunque sabía que tenía la razón, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo.

En el centro de la sala de estar, los esperaba un hombre alto, y al lado de éste, una mujer que le pareció muy hermosa. Al observar al hombre palideció. Eso no podía estar pasando, él no podía ser…

-Él es el general Inu no Taisho –el aludido agarro su mano y la beso –. Ella es la señora Izayoi –la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia al ser mencionada –. Con todo respeto, sigue igual de hermosa a como la recordaba

-Gracias, siempre tan galante –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver a la chica se puso seria –. ¿Estás bien querida?

Ella asintió. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos eran los padres de Inuyasha. Mentalmente imploraba para que él no estuviera allí esa noche, pero al mirar hacia la chimenea su cuerpo tembló. Él estaba de espaldas mirando el fuego. En ese momento quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase. Por qué cuando había decidido seguir con su vida, el destino era tan cruel.

No tenía el más mínimo interés de estar en ese lugar. Escucho atentamente cuando el sarnoso llego, y parecía estarle presentando a sus padres a alguien.

-Ese tonto de allí… es Inuyasha Taisho –inmediatamente escucho como lo nombro se giró para encararlo. Había tratado de ser amable con él, pero ese maldito sarnoso no parecía querer cooperar. Estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un improperio sin importarle nada, pero de su boca no salió ni un solo sonido al percatarse de quien llevaba su brazo entrelazado con el de él. No podía entender que hacia allí ella, y precisamente con él.

-Ella es mi prometida, Kagome Higurashi

La miro a ella tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo, pero ella aparto la mirada, y sonrió, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a sus padres.

-Mucho gusto

-Tienes un excelente gusto en las mujeres, Kouga, tu prometida es muy hermosa –dijo el mayor de los hombres, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. El aludido en respuesta solo la pego hacia él, antes de besarla en la mejilla mientras sonreía.

-"¿ _Qué demonios…?_ "-no sabía que pretendía Kagome, pero no le estaba agradando. Se suponía que era él quien debería presentársela a sus padres, después de todo ella era… -." _Nada_ " –sin querer soportar más la escena, carraspeo, provocando que Kouga lo mirara, y ella se ruborizara a un más.

La cena había sido muy tensa, por lo menos para ella, ya que los demás no parecían notar las miradas que le hacia Inuyasha, y las cuales trataba de ignorar, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar sentir una fuerte atmósfera sobre ella. Se sentía tan incómoda por esas miradas, que decidió dejar de comportarse como una niña asustadiza, y lo miro. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos hizo que cualquier nervio que sintiera al estar con él en el mismo lugar desapareciera –."¿ _Reproche?"_ –¿acaso la estaba señalando por algo?. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero no se dejaría intimidar por él, cuándo ella no había o estaba haciendo algo malo.

 _Quien cometió un error y perdió su valor fue él_

Recordó lo que Kouga le había dicho, y por primera vez desde que se había entregado por aquel supuesto amor, que creyó que ambos sentían, se sintió bien consigo misma. Frunció el ceño, y al igual que él lo hacía, lo empezó a acribillar con la mirada, para después de unos segundos ignorarlo totalmente.

Después de cenar, los hombres entraron en una reunión dejándolas a ellas en la sala de estar. Él ni siquiera sabía de qué tema estaban tratando su padre y el sarnoso. Solo notaba que sus bocas a veces se movían, pero nada de lo que decían era entendible para él.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué opinas?

No podía dejar de pensar en que rayos pensaba esa niña tonta. Primero se presentaba en su casa con el sarnoso como si nada, y hacia como si jamás en sus vidas se hubiesen visto. No sabía que rayos estaba pasando, pero esa tonta le debía una explicación. Se suponía que él debía responder por lo que sucedió, entonces ¿ por qué demonios estaba con el sarnoso?. Acaso ella y él…

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Eh?-giro hacia su padre. Definitivamente necesitaba salir de allí –. Lo siento, me siento un poco indispuesto –sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Espero no tan pacientemente la oportunidad para hablar con ella, la cual solo llego cuando gracias a él, intervino uno de los empleados. Inmediatamente su madre salió entro a la estancia.

-Necesitamos hablar, Kagome

-No le he permitido llamarme así señor Taisho, a mi prometido podría molestarle –dijo con evidente molestia sin mirarlo. Cosa que evidentemente lo molesto.

¿Eso era enserio?, él no tenía derecho a llamarla por su nombre porque al sarnoso podría desagradarle. Y eso a él que le importaba, ella era Su mujer, y por ende tenía derecho a llamarla como se le diera la real gana. Negó mentalmente, ella no era nada de él, y aunque se hubiese entregado a él, no le daba derecho a referirse a ella de esa forma, no después de lo que le había dicho. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, no quería perder los estribos, y que su enojo hablara por él.

-No quiero obligarte a salir, Kagome –ella no se movió del sofá, de hecho seguía sin mirarlo, como si nadie más que ella estuviese en esa habitación.

Quería ser amable con ella, pero esa niña terca se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Sin más remedio la agarro por un brazo, y la jalo hasta el pasillo contrario.

-Suéltame, o gritare

-Hazlo, así todos se enteraran de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, y puedes jurar que mañana al amanecer estaremos casados –se rindió. No protestaba, pero eso no quería decir que le hiciera fácil llevarla por aquel pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la primera puerta de aquel pasillo, la obligo a entrar –. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo.

-Nada que tenga que explicarte –su voz y expresión eran totalmente serias, lo cual por una fracción de segundo le hizo pensar que con quien ahora estaba era con Kikyo. Se regañó mentalmente, este no era el momento de confundirlas, y menos cuando ellas eran como el agua y el aceite.

-Kagome, no puedes casarte con él, cuando se dé cuenta de que… ya sabes –estaba un poco ruborizado, por lo cual miro hacia otro lado –.Tienes que romper ese compromiso –su tono no fue de pedido, sino de una orden.

-No tienes derecho a darme órdenes. Tampoco tienes por qué preocuparte, nadie jamás sabrá sobre ese Gran error –él la miro, y sin poder evitarlo se sorprendió. Ella tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo, como si tratara de contenerse, cosa que no parecía funcionar totalmente. Respiro profundamente, y aquella dulce expresión que siempre la caracterizaba volvió –. Kouga ya sabe que perdí mi virtud e igualmente quiere casarse conmigo

-No puedes casarte con alguien solo para ocultar una falta –había hecho una promesa, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, sin importar que sucediera

-Mi decisión no está basada en eso. Yo quiero a Kouga -dijo tratando de sonar lo más segura que podía. Nunca le había gustado mentir, pero el caso lo ameritaba.

Burlarse de ella era lo que quería en ese momento, por decir tal estupidez. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no podía querer a Kouga. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

 _T-Te amo_

Eso lo había escuchado y entendido perfectamente aquella noche en que la había tomado, entonces ¿por qué ella aseguraba querer a Kouga?

-Mientes. Sé que debes estar enojada por lo que sucedió, pero…

-¡Nada sucedió! –alzo un poco la voz, interrumpiéndolo -. Lo olvide desde ese día y tú también me demostraste que lo habías hecho, por eso no entiendo por qué quieres hablar de ello ahora. Quiero a Kouga, siempre lo he hecho, lamentablemente me deslumbre contigo, y me di cuenta lo que sentía demasiado tarde

¿Qué decir?, sinceramente no lo sabía. Se suponía que ella…ella… era diferente, a todas las mujeres que había conocido, inclusive distaba mucho de Kikyo. Creía que ella era tan inocente y frágil que la había lastimado, pero no había sido más que un idiota, que solo le había servido como experimente por una confusión. Su ego y orgullo, en ese momento quedaron por el piso. Pero lo que más le molestaba era haberse equivocado con ella, era peor que… lanzo una maldición interna. Ella era una mujer sin valor.

-Veo que me equivoque… –dijo de forma baja sin observarla. Estaba tan enojado, que apretaba fuertemente sus manos tratando de reprimir todo ese enojo, y no quedar ante ella como el estúpido que se sentía en esos momentos –. No eres como pensé… creí que había dañado a una niña decente e inocente, pero me equivoque… eres solo una más que se comporta como una…- se mordió el labio inferior para no decirlo, aunque sabía que tal vez se lo merecía, no fue capaz de decirlo -. Solo espero que Kouga te pueda complacer, para que no aclares tus confusiones en otras camas –fue lo único que dijo para después salir sin mirarla, cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe.

Aunque no quería llorar, no pudo evitarlo, esas palabras de parte de él dolían, cada vez dolían más. Se suponía que él quería estar con Kikyo, entonces por qué no olvidaba cualquier estúpida promesa que le hubiese hecho sobre ella, y se iban de una vez por todas de la isla -. ¡Te odio! –dio algunos golpes en la puerta. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que él solamente tuviera palabras de desprecio hacia ella, cuando ella, solo…-. ¡Te odio, Inuyasha! –seguía golpeando la puerta sin dejar de llorar, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el piso.

No fue consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que escucho la voz de Kouga llamándole. Sin importarle si estaba acompañado o no, se levantó y salió del lugar, lanzándose a sus brazos inmediatamente lo vio.

-¿Sucedió algo? –por más que pregunto, ella jamás respondió. Solo se quedaron allí a la mitad del pasillo abrazados, mientras ella seguía llorando.

* * *

Inmediatamente sus pies tocaron tierra firme sonrió. A pesar de le molestaba aplazar algo que tuviese planeado, por esta vez había tenido que esperar casi dos semanas para llegar a la isla, aunque debía de agradecer que los asuntos que lo retrasaron quedaban justo en el camino hacia el Sengoku.

Sin importar lo que algunos hombres le preguntaban, siguió su camino hasta una gran roca, donde se sentó. Miro de reojo, y vio a su hermano dándole algunas órdenes a sus subalternos, pero en ese momento eso no le importo. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suave brisa marina, sin importarle nada de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

-Señor, esperamos las órdenes –dijo un hombre alto con un parche en uno de sus ojos –. ¿Atacaremos ahora?

-No, solo vigilen la mansión, se han lo suficientemente precavidos para que Naraku no se dé cuenta –dijo para después darle la espalda al hombre, y caminar hasta una gran roca donde se podía distinguir una figura sentada. Se podía apreciar gracias a la luz lunar, los pequeños destellos que provenían de los pequeños aros en sus orejas, mientras su larga trenza azabache era mecida suavemente por la brisa que venia del mar –. Ya está todo preparado, hermano, nadie se percatara de nuestra presencia a menos que lo queramos

El aludido se levantó de la roca, echando hacia atrás su larga trenza azabache –. Ese bastardo tiene ojos donde menos crees, pero sin importar, lo atraparemos como la maldita rata traicionera que es. Estuve pensándolo y antes de matarlo, quiero hacerle una pequeña visita a su esposa, quiero saber que tan adorable es, Kikyo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lasciva, sin dejar de ver el mar.

-¿Estás seguro, hermano?, las cosas podrían complicarse –no era que le tuviera miedo a Naraku, claro que no, simplemente era más precavido que su hermano y bueno, no tan valiente como él.

El aludido solo sonrió, y se acercó lentamente hasta su hermano –. Sabes que detesto que pongan en tela de juicio mis decisiones… -lo agarro fuertemente por el cuello, sin darle tiempo a que el otro hombre reaccionara –. Si no fueras mi hermano, y te quisiera tanto, te hubiese matado hace mucho, Manten –dijo para después soltarlo bruscamente, provocando que éste cayera en el piso, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración –. Pronto tendré en mis manos la cabeza de esa bastardo, y al fin obtendremos todo, incluso nuestra venganza

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	9. Chapter 9: Lucha entre demonios Primera

**Capítulo IX:** _Lucha entre demonios. Primera parte_

Miraba por la pequeña ventana del carruaje, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, aproximadamente hacia menos de media hora, con Inuyasha, al cual no volvió a ver después de aquella extraña discusión. Agradeciendo también que los señores Taisho no se percataron de nada gracias a Kouga.

-Lo sabias –no fue una pregunta, más bien fue una afirmación.

Giro la cabeza hacia ella. Seguía observando por la pequeña ventana del carruaje, mientras pasaba suavemente un dedo por ésta.

Sabía que eso pasaría si decidía llevar a cabo su plan, pero sinceramente no le importo. Aunque ahora viéndola de esa forma, sentía remordimiento por ella. Pero no importaba, ella era fuerte, y enfrentarlo era la única forma de superarlo.

\- No estaba seguro. Puede que alguien más tenga tan mal gusto de llevar ese nombre –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, llamando la atención de ella. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero aun así, su expresión era totalmente seria

-No sé si reír o enojarme por quedar en medio de una disputa infantil. No pienso prestarme para esto

-Te equivocas –acerco su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, y la acaricio, suave y lentamente –. No eres y nunca serás parte de esto. Sí, tengo que reconocer que fue muy gratificante ver la cara del chucho… de Inuyasha –dijo al ver la expresión de interrogante en el rostro de la chica –. Y si, una parte de mi quiere fastidiarlo y hacerlo sufrir por ser un imbécil, pero nuestro matrimonio será real… tan real como tú quieras que sea

Cuando percibió que él acercaba su rostro lentamente al de ella, se quedó quieta. No porque quisiera que él la besara, solo no sabía qué hacer. Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella reacciono y quiso apartarlo, pero una pequeña voz le grito que eso era lo correcto… olvidar a Inuyasha, era lo correcto. Aunque sabía que su corazón no resistiría en el intento.

Cuando el profundizo el beso, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, por lo cual los cerró. No solo lloraba por Kouga, también lo hacía por ella y sobre todo por… -" _Inuyasha_ "-cerró los ojos con más fuerza, y subió sus manos hasta la chaqueta de Kouga, jalándolo más hacia ella. Olvidaría. Sería feliz y lo amaría, pero sobre todo quería convencerse, con ese beso, que todo lo que quería no sería un simple autoengaño.

* * *

Miro con desagrado el vestido que permanecía sobre la cama. No comprendía por qué tenía que acompañarlo a una fiesta, y por qué tenía que utilizar un vestido como ese, que le hacía recordar las ocasiones en que salía con Bankotsu.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema –dijo mientras agarraba el vestido. Esta vez llevaba un vestido negro con bordados rojos, que la cubría más de los que generalmente utilizaba.

-Dije que te fueras

-Ya dije que no fue mi culpa –dijo de forma "inocente", cruzándose de brazos –. No sabía que eran la misma persona. Además, algún día se iba a enterar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le tendió el vestido –. Esto ahora es lo importante

-" _Para ella todo es un juego_ "-no debía confiar en ella, a pesar de que al parecer no tenía ninguna clase de interés en toda la situación, le parecía divertido todo lo que estaba sucediendo –. No lo usare, y tampoco saldré con él.

-Cariño, si no quieres que uno de esos albinos venga a colocártelo será mejor que te lo coloques tú misma, y ahora –dijo tendiéndole nuevamente el vestido.

No quería colocarse un vestido, que a su parecer, era un poco indecoroso, pero sabía que Yura no estaba bromeando, y sinceramente no le agradaba la idea de que otro hombre la viera desnuda –. " _No será como con Bankotsu_ "

–¿Qué sucede? –dijo al ver que después de pensarlo unos segundos trato de agarrarlo, pero al final se arrepintió. A pesar de que su expresión era la misma de siempre, en sus mejillas se podía observar un suave color rosa.

–No es de mi agrado, llevare otro

-Él dijo que este, de hecho…-se calló y sonrió –. Olvídalo –coloco el vestido nuevamente en la cama –. Te ayudare

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, realmente no lo sabía. Pero lo que si sabía era que nada de lo que Yura le había hecho, le había agradado, pero aun así, esta vez cedió, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. O, eso pensaba ella.

Cuando al fin pudo liberarse de lo que esa mujer le hacía, se dirigió con ella siguiéndole los talones hasta el carruaje que las esperaba. Lo vio observando un reloj de bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña mueca de enojo se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del carruaje, él giro su mirada hacia ella, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que el aire le faltaba. No supo explicarse por qué, pero en cada paso que daba se sentía desfallecer, mientras esas dos llamas la envolvían, y daban la impresión de querer consumirla. Solo fueron escasamente dos segundos que duro ese contacto, antes de que él girara su vista al frente, pero ella los sintió como una eternidad.

-Deberías apresurarte –dijo en un susurro, Yura, al pasar a su lado. La mujer siguió su camino, hasta subir, y sentarse al lado de él.

-" _Solo fue mi impresión_ " –suspiro aliviada ante ese pensamiento. Era más que obvio que a él le causaba indiferencia todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, cosa que agradecía enormemente. No le interesaba que ese hombre se fijara en ella, y no le agradaría que él sintiera algo por ella, además de la mutua repulsión.

Al sentarse había quedado frente a Yura, la cual parecía un poco aburrida ante el silencio que reinaba en todo el camino. Miro por la ventana del carruaje la forma perfecta en que se observaban algunas nubes, pero sin opacar a la luna que al igual que las estrellas brillaba en todo su esplendor. Una pequeña risita hizo que perdiera la concentración, que hasta ese momento, le había dado a aquel paisaje. Miro de reojo, y pudo percatarse como la mano de Yura se posaba con delicadeza sobre la pierna del chico, que por más maduro que se vistiera seguía aparentando su edad. Yura le había susurrado algo en el oído, antes de que su mano subiera sin ningún descaro por la pierna de él. Decidió olvidar quienes iban a su lado, y lo más importante, lo que estaban haciendo. Volvió a poner toda su atención en el paisaje, después de todo, Yura parecía ser un poco libertina y al parecer le agradaba ese tipo de juegos. O, mejor dicho, ella creía que todo era un juego.

Si había algo que él detestaba, además de la mayoría de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, por no decir que a todas, era esperar. Odiaba hacerlo, y aún más cuando a quien esperaba era a la desagradable niña esa. Porque eso era Kikyo, una estúpida niña cuyo cuerpo aún no se había desarrollado totalmente. Regaño mental. Él no tenía por qué seguir pensando en eso.

Miro el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba, y una mueca de enojo apareció en su rostro. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa repugnante chica para hacerlo esperar? –. " _Malditas sea_ " –no sabía con exactitud a quien maldecía. A ella por creerse superior a él, haciéndolo esperar. O a él, por llevarla a esa fiesta sin ser necesario, con la simple intención de querer evitar, si por alguna razón se le ocurría, verse con Inuyasha. Apretó ante este pensamiento el reloj que tenía en la mano, antes de girar por inercia hacia un lado. Ella llevaba un vestido vino tinto, que aunque, él nunca lo aceptara, ni siquiera mentalmente, lo había escogido especialmente para ella. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo no se había equivocado, o, tal vez si lo había hecho. Le quedaba mejor de lo que había imaginado, casi podía jurar que había sido hecho especial y únicamente para ella. No quiso pensar nada, y mucho menos referente a ella, pero sin ser consiente su mirada había revelado lo que él estaba pensando y, lo que él no quería y no se había percatado, que sentía.

Observaba de reojo como la luz de la luna parecía reflejarse en la piel de ella… aquella suave y perfecta piel. Ésta parecía nuevamente hacerle una invitación, la cual descarto cuando sintió un suave peso en su pierna. Miro de reojo a Yura, y ésta soltó una pequeña risilla que no le agrado. De hecho, nada que esa mujer hiciera, fuera de la cama, le agradaba, aunque tenía que reconocer que era de las que más ingresos generaban. Había sentido cerca de su oreja el suave aliento de ella.

-Hagámoslo en este momento… –le había susurrado sensualmente al oído –, frente a ella –su mano había empezado a subir lenta y sensualmente por su muslo.

Por inercia miro a Kikyo, quien miraba por la ventana, y aunque sonara grotesco, esa idea lo excito. Tener sexo con una mujer, mientras veía el rostro de ella, eso…

Lo asqueo.

O, eso fue lo que creyó sentir al percatarse en lo que había pensado. Agarro la mano de la chica, y la aparto.

-Si no fuera tan repugnante la última parte, tal vez lo pensaría –dijo llamando la atención de Kikyo, quien dirigió su mirada hacia él, haciendo contacto entre ellas. Yura solo dejo escapar otra risita burlona antes de cambiarse de asiento.

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que llegaron a aquel lugar?. En realidad, no lo sabía, pero estaba muy aburrida. Solo escuchaba los murmullos de las mujeres más jóvenes de la fiesta, mientras caminaba al lado de él. No podía diferenciar palabras, solo podía escuchar los sonidos inentendibles que hacían esas mujeres. Pero a pesar de no entenderlos, sabía a quién iban dirigidos, a ellos, más específicamente a él.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con esa –dijo cerca de su oído llamando su atención –. Se ve muy distinguida, pero es peor que todas las chicas del burdel

Ella observo hacia el frente. Se acercaban entrelazados de brazos una mujer con un hombre. Ella de aproximadamente treinta años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en rizos que caían a los lados de su rostro y unos enormes ojos almendrados. Su vestido verde menta tenía un pequeño y discreto escote en forma de corazón. Podía decirse que no era fea, pero tampoco sobresalía entre las demás. Su esposo era claramente un poco mayor que ella.

-Cuanto tiempo, joven Kagewaki –dijo el hombre que la llevaba del brazo.

Una mueca de desagrado fue la que casi coloca al ver a la cara de ese imbécil, pero solo sonrió. Una sonrisa que Yura, él y la esposa del hombre, sabían que era de burla.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Pero su compañía y la de su esposa son… gratas –beso la mano de la mujer sin dejar de verla a los ojo.

-No lo creo, pues no nos enteramos de su boda hasta esta noche –dijo la mujer visiblemente ofendida, pero no por el hecho de no ser invitada.

-No fue mi intención ofenderlos, solo… fue algo de improviso –dijo "apenado" -. Pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada –dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer -. Ruego sus disculpas, señores Kirishima

-No se preocupe… la juventud está llena de cosas improvistas –dijo el hombre -. Con todo respeto, hizo una muy buena elección –dijo mirando hacia la chica más joven.

-Sí, Kikyo es perfecta… - internamente sentía ganas de reír, y nauseas por lo que diría -, es y siempre será mi mejor elección –la aludida, a parto la mano, que él le había levantado, antes de que él pudiera besarla.

El único que parecía sinceramente complacido con aquella declaración, era el señor Kirishama, a diferencia de su esposa que no disimulaba muy bien su desagrado. Yura, sonreía sabiendo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer él para poder decir aquellas palabras. Y Kikyo, las ignoraba sabiendo que no eran ciertas.

Después de algunos minutos de hablar, él dijo, –. Podemos retomar nuestros negocios… para mí sería un placer –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando nuevamente a la mujer.

-Hubiese sido provechoso hablar hoy de negocios, las tima que los Taisho se excusaron. Nos haría bien hacer negocios con ellos -el hombre pareció meditar algo durante unos segundos, y después sonrió –. Pero que memoria, si usted es familiar de la esposa del señor Taisho, la señora Izayoi, o ¿me equivoco?

Tenso la mandíbula. Como detestaba oír hablar de ellos, especialmente de ella y más cuando le recordaban los vínculos, que desgraciadamente, compartía con esa patética mujer. Sonrió –. Es una prima lejana

Kikyo estuvo atenta al escuchar la mención de la familia de Inuyasha. No entendía por qué si compartían vínculos sanguíneos, aunque fueran lejanos, Naraku lo detestaba –. " _Tal vez por una herencia_ "-por lo poco que había concluido, hasta ese momento, esa era la opción más acertada, después de todo, no era tan raro que en esa época muchas personas de la misma familia quisieran matarse por una simple herencia.

-Los vestidos son estupendos, los mejores de la isla. He de suponer que el que lleva es el mejor, lástima que antes no lo vi yo –la mujer la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, que claramente no iba dirigida hacia ella. Agarro un a copa de la bandeja que llevaba un mesero. Los hombres, al igual que Yura, agarraron un vaso de whisky.

Después de conversar durante algunos minutos, los hombres las dejaron solas -. Tienes mucha suerte –dijo la mujer al observar que los hombres se alejaban, mientras se abanicaba sin ningún pudor –. Es muy apuesto y… -tomo de su bebida como si la vida se le fuera en ello –. Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco

-Si su esposo lo supiera –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona Yura, mientras llevaba nuevamente el vaso a su boca –. No sé tú, pero yo voy a buscar un poco de diversión

-¿Acaso no baila? –pregunto un anciano llamando su atención. La miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que a ella le asqueo –. Sabía que eras tú –intento acariciar su mejilla, pero ella aparto el rostro –. Creo que dejamos un asunto inconcluso

-Se ha equivocado –trato de moverse, pero el anciano no se lo permitió –. ¿Puede…? –miro el agarre que el anciano tenía en su brazo, antes de intentar zafarse, pero éste, no se lo permitió.

-Insisto –dijo de forma suave, pero sin quitar la sonrisa -. Ninguno de los dos quiere formar un escándalo aquí, o ¿me equivoco?, mi querida joya

Sabía que ese anciano no se había equivocado. Ella también lo recordaba. Él había sido su último "trabajo". Aunque nunca había hecho nada malo, o inmoral, su pasado jamás la dejaría en paz.

-Creo que me debes algo y quiero que me lo pagues ya. Tenía un trato con tu primo, pero tú además de hermosa, resultaste ser una ladrona

-Al igual que usted un cerdo. A quien en realidad no le convendría un escándalo por su posición seria a usted

-Por eso me encantas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el brazo que le tenía agarrado, por lo cual ella evidentemente asqueada lo aparto –. Puedo darte lo que te mereces. Dinero, una propiedad… lo que tú quieras, solo lo tienes que pedir a cambio de hacerme feliz. Sé que eres inteligente, Kikyo

Ella se acercó más a él –. Preferiría morir torturada a complacer a un cerdo asqueroso

Claramente lo había enojado. Iba a decirle algo, en el momento que un hombre llego, y le dijo algo al oído. Miro alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, pero al parecer no lo encontró. Pareció pensárselo por unos segundos antes de hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza. El hombre que había llegado se marchó.

-Sé que lo pensaras, Kikyo. No eres más que una simple mujer a la cual han vendido. Si todos se enteraran de tú pequeño secreto, nadie te tomaría como esposa. Si no quieres terminar en un burdel mostrándote tal como eres, tendrás que complacer a este cerdo asqueroso –intento nuevamente agarrar su rostro, pero ella se parto, haciéndolo sonreír. Solo esperaba irse de la isla, antes de volvérselo a encontrar.

Se había sentado en un rincón, donde nadie más pudiera fastidiarla. Era un buen lugar. Casi nadie se percataba de su presencia, pero ella podía observar a todos.

Después de permanecer sentada unos minutos, lo vio. Sintió alivio y curiosidad. Alivio porque ese cerdo asqueroso se había marchado de la fiesta. Curiosidad, porque iba evidentemente como alma que lleva el diablo. Iba tan rápido que ni siquiera ponía atención a las personas que le hablaban cuando el pasaba a su lado, y tan blanco como un papel. Como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte. O, tal vez, había visto a los ojos aun demonio.

Vio una mano, y levanto la mirada. Era un hombre joven, y se podía decir que un poco apuesto –. ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Ni siquiera alcanzo a responder. Una aclaración de garganta llamo la atención de los dos.

-No creo que a su esposo le agrade –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa observando al hombre.

-Oh, lo siento –estaba claramente decepcionado –. Pero si fuera su esposo no la dejaría sola ante tantos hombres que hay en la fiesta

-No lo está, se lo aseguro. Pero lastimosamente yo si lo estoy –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta. El hombre sonrió, y le tendió la mano, pero ella se disculpó y se acercó hasta Kikyo –. La pasión también puede arrastrarte al infierno… si la despiertas en un demonio, no tendrás salvación –dijo en su oído antes de irse a la pista con el hombre.

¿Entender que quiso decir Yura?. A pesar de su inteligencia no lo hizo, y menos por qué evito que ella bailara con aquel hombre.

-" _Tal vez le agrado_ "-sintió una mirada sobre ella. Era tan intensa que parecía haber levantado una pequeña atmósfera sobre ella. Miro hacia los lados buscando aquella mirada, pero no la encontró.

Miro nuevamente una mano, y allí encontró aquella mirada. No podía estar equivocada. Lo miro sin comprender, antes de que la jalara hacia él. En ese momento se preguntó cómo alguien como él podía desenvolverse también en sociedad.

¿Apuesto?, en esos momentos esa pregunta también llego a su cabeza al observarlo y recordar las palabras de aquella mujer. En realidad nunca se había percatado de ello. Desde el día que lo había conocido lo había odiado e ignorado su físico, a excepción de esas dos llamas infernales que él poseía. Miro su rostro detenidamente. Tenía rasgos finos, que en pocos hombres se observaban. Su nariz era perfecta, al igual que parecían ser todos los rasgos de su rostro. Pero lo que más llamativo lo hacía, eran sus ojos… esos ojos de demonio a los cuales sabias que debías temer, pero al mismo tiempo te hipnotizaban.

Tenía una apariencia un poco… ¿dulce?, no sabía si era la palabra adecuada, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos se podía decir que era una persona frágil y hasta débil de carácter. Pero al ver sus ojos, veías su alma. Y, aun demonio. Pero no importaba, sus ojos invitaban a pecar, y al parecer más de una no se había resistido a hacerlo.

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando ella se percató de eso, dejo de mirarlo.

-No eres a la única que le agrado –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Al oír esas palabras, sin mostrar enojo, intento alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Sus ojos se encontraron, y mientras se miraban fijamente, inconscientemente, la pego más a él. Le encantaba su olor, aunque odiara aceptarlo.

La miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía en la mañana, cosa que no sabía explicar, pero no le agradaba. Ella rompió el contacto, tratando de ignorar cualquier sensación que esa mirada profunda le produjera. Podía sentir su espiración en su cuello, pudiendo jurar que cada vez iba en aumento. Sintió un suave cosquilleo, que inmediatamente ignoro.

Cuando la música término se quedaron allí observándose. Solo acariciándose con sus miradas. La de ella tan freía como el hielo. La de él, era totalmente fuego, tratando de derretir, inconscientemente, aquel tempano de hielo. Inconscientemente él levanto la mano. Nuevamente la piel de ella lo llamaba. No entendía la razón, y eso lo inervaba, pero en ese momento nada le importo, solo tocar su piel y volver a tocar sus labios. Su rostro al igual que su mano se acercaban lentamente, como si el tratara de resistirse, pero el poder atrayente que ella tenía en él era más fuerte que todo, incluso que su orgullo. Aunque él en ese momento no se percatara, o aceptara este hecho.

-Sabía que no me había equivocado –soltó una pequeña carcajada de burla, llamando la atención de los dos. Tenía que reconocer que al principio se había aburrido un poco, hasta que lo vio al otro lado de la sala. Estaba hablando con algunos hombres, pero no dejaba de mirarla, pero esas miradas se intensificaban aún más cuando un hombre se le acercaba a Kikyo. Especialmente aquel anciano. Aun se preguntaba que le había dicho, aunque conociéndolo y viendo la reacción del pobre hombre, ya podía imaginárselo. Nadie que se metiera con algo que él consideraba suyo salía bien librado.

Él se apartó de ella, y las miro. Yura sonreía, la muy desgraciada se había dado cuenta de que él poseía algunas debilidades, que estaban vinculadas a ese hecho repugnante. Ella, parecía desconcertada, pero después de unos segundos recupero su postura. Agarro un vaso de la bandeja de un mesero, que pasaba por allí, y se alejó. Tratando de ignorarla, lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Y si, había tratado, pero para su desgracia, no lo consiguió.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe con una espada rompió el suave y casi sepulcral silencio que reinaba en ese momento. Cerró los ojos cuando una suave ráfaga de viento acaricio con suavidad su rostro. No sabía que le sucedía, pero si sabía que le causaba rabia. Mucha rabia. Casi la misma que sentía al imaginarse a Kikyo al lado del desgraciado de su esposo.

Sabía que eran dos cosas que no podía comparar. A una la quería y a la otra… la odiaba. Kikyo, a pesar de no expresar sus sentimientos fácilmente, jamás lo engañaría de esa forma. Ella Jamás permitiría que otro hombre la tocase. En cambio Kagome… Otro fuerte golpe se escuchó, antes de que el cuerpo despedazado de un muñeco cayera sobre el pasto. Respiro con dificultad por la fuerza que había utilizado en los anteriores movimientos.

A Kagome la odiaba. Había pisoteado su ego… ¡por una simple confusión!. Se había regalado tan fácilmente a él, y él por culpa de sus delirios había caído como el gran idiota que ella había visto. Por esa maldita confusión, había acabado con lo único que hasta ese momento le había importado verdaderamente… estar con Kikyo.

-Agradezco no haber podido entrenar hoy contigo –dijo al observar todos los muñecos que estaban cortados en pedazos en el pasto. A pesar de que Inuyasha siempre se había destacado por ser un buen espadachín, sus movimientos eran un poco torpes, pero a la vez fuertes y violentos –. ¿Sucede algo?

Él no pareció escucharlo, solo siguió con su entrenamiento, o mejor dicho masacre, porque esa era la impresión que daban todas esas partes esparcidas en el pasto.

-Nada –respondió sin mirarlo, al mismo tiempo que una pierna y cabeza caían lentamente al pasto -. Solo estoy entrenando. Ya es hora de volver

-Todavía no se ha vencido el tiempo. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer con Kagome?

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cuando la espada que había cortado al muñeco en dos quedo incrustada en la madera que sostenía la parte superior del muñeco. La jalo con la misma fuerza, y camino hacia otro muñeco.

-Nada –estaba más calmado de lo usual. O, eso era lo que su rostro quería reflejar, a pesar de que su tono de voz áspera y, sus movimientos aún más torpes y bruscos lo delataban –No tengo porque hacer nada por ella

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –su voz sonó un poco seria –. Sabes que ella no se merece…

-Nada, una mujer como ella no merece absolutamente nada –cortó la cabeza de un muñeco –. No necesita que alguien reivindique un honor que hace mucho ella perdió, y ha de saber con quién–su tono era ácido, y su expresión había dejado de ser apacible –. Además, ella no tiene problemas en encontrar a alguien que la ayude

Conocía perfectamente a Inuyasha, se podría decir que incluso más que el mismo. Sabía que éste, no media lo que decía, pero jamás se expresaría así de alguien, a menos que estuviese enojado. Allí no media su gran bocota. Respiro profundo, y miro la espalda del otro hombre.

-¿En qué te afecta? –tanteo como siempre, llamando la atención de su amigo. El cual se quedó de espaldas a él sin hacer, o decir nada por unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó una pequeña sonrisa irónica proveniente de él.

-¿En qué me afecta?. Es enserio, ¿¡en que me afecta?!. ¡Por ese maldito error no puedo estar con Kikyo!. ¡Ella me desprecia por una maldita bajeza que Kagome premedito! –un golpe con la espada –. ¡Me sentí como una basura! –otro golpe –. ¡Y, ella se casará con el imbécil de Kouga! –el muñeco cayo destrozado junto con una parte de la espada –. ¡Estuvo conmigo amándolo a él!

-Y, ¿eso en que te afecta? –pregunto nuevamente de forma calmada.

Se giró, y miro a Miroku como si no entendiera la magnitud del asunto. Un asunto que ni el mismo tenía claro.

-Deberías estar feliz. No te casaras con alguien a quien nunca querrás –él solo seguía ahí, mirando a Miroku de la misma forma. Frunciendo involuntariamente el ceño –. Deberías de olvidarlo. Kouga, ya debió habérselo _hecho_ … olvidar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el fácilmente sabia interpretar.

-¡Él no…! –se calló, no sabía exactamente qué decir, mientras apretaba su puño -. Ella... –bajo la mirada.

-Es su futura esposa, y eso le da ciertas libertades –levanto la mirada, acribillándola con ésta -. Si ella es feliz, ya no es tú problema

Él solo lo observaba fijamente. Su expresión se había vuelto nuevamente apacible. Después de todo Miroku tenía razón. En la mayoría de los casos tenía razón. Él debía estar feliz, y olvidarse de esa niña fea y tonta que ya no era su problema.

 _Quiero a Kouga_

Cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba inconscientemente el mango de la espada que tenía en la mano derecha. Abrió los ojos, se giró y despedazo sin decir ninguna palabra el resto de muñecos con lo que quedaba de la espada.

Quería olvidarlo, pero ella lo había pisoteado y arruinado su vida. O, la parte de vida que quería tener al lado de Kikyo -." _También contribuiste en eso_ " -sabía que esa vocecita en su cabeza tenía razón, pero en ese momento aunque no debería estarlo y lo sabía, estaba muy enojado con Kagome.

* * *

-¿Y?- dijo sin dejar de limpiar su arma. El hombre frente a él sirvió el contenido de una botella en un vaso, y se lo ofreció. Ante la evidente indiferencia de su jefe lo dejo en una pequeña mesa.

-Sigue mimetizándose con los de la clase alta

Sonrió. A diferencia de él, Naraku no era buscado por sus crímenes. Nadie conocía la verdadera identidad de ese maldito bastardo. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mezclarse con las personas que repudiaban de ellos. Bueno, debía reconocer, el bastardo tenía carisma, no lo negaba, y con esa frágil apariencia, quien sospecharía quien en realidad era. Todos sus negocios los realizaba en las narices de esos pobres imbéciles, utilizando una que otra fachada. Tal vez a él le había faltado esa inteligencia, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero después de todo, que importaba, nadie lo había atrapado.

-Aunque, aquí en la isla también tiene un burdel. Pero obviamente nadie sabe quién es el dueño

-Y ¿su esposa? –la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. De hecho él era como decirlo… explosivo y destructivo. Muy destructivo.

-La observamos de lejos. Es más joven que él, casi una niña, pero muy hermosa

-Kikyo –decir ese nombre le producía cosquillas a su paladar. Una sensación tan agradable que solo era comparable a cuando mataba a una persona –. Quiero que se aseguren de que él no este cuando vayan por ella, además de que redecoren su casa –dijo antes de tomar todo el contenido del vaso.

* * *

Cerró los ojos después de extender los brazos en la gran roca en medio del lago donde estaba recostado. El agua se movía suavemente a su alrededor, cubriendo gran parte de su tórax. Todo estaba totalmente silencioso a su alrededor, siendo iluminado el paisaje por la luz lunar.

Se dejó llevar por unos segundos. Pero abrió los ojos casi inmediatamente. Nuevamente en su cabeza estaba ella, cosa que ya estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Si, él… el gran Naraku, estaba siendo torturado por la imagen de una maldita mujer. Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Miro el pequeño paisaje a su alrededor, permitiéndose por esta vez que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios. El agua parecía brillar al reflejar la luz de la luna, al igual que las flores parecían tener pequeñas luces que las hacían sobre salir más. Soltó su cabello, el cual se empezó a mover suavemente al compás de la brisa, al igual que todos los árboles que había alrededor. Todo estaba silencioso, pero para ella era perfecto.

Metió de forma lenta un pie en el agua, percatándose de que la temperatura y profundidad fueran ideales. Kaede le había dicho que la parte menos profunda del lago era cerca a la parte delantera de la gran roca y, que a pesar de la belleza y tranquilidad, casi nadie iba al lugar. Se metió en el agua con el blusón blanco que llevaba, después de todo jamás se había bañado totalmente desnuda.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Kaede, caminaba de forma lenta y precavida, hacia la gran roca. Cuando le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar, sintió que algo había chocado con ella. Trato de levantar la pierna, pero ese algo no la dejo, de hecho la hizo caer al agua. Como no era tan profundo, se levantó y se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la roca, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-¿Quién..? –ahogo un pequeño grito cuando sintió que ese algo, ahora subía lentamente por sus piernas. Quiso retroceder, pero la gran roca a su espalda se lo impidió. Lo que estaba subiendo por sus piernas, que ahora estaba segura de que eran manos, se detenía en su cadera. Bajo sus manos hasta que toco las manos que la sostenían, para después recorrer las con sus manos hasta llegar a sus brazos. Tenía dos cosas claras: quien la estaba tocando era un hombre y esa broma no le agradaba. Quiso moverse, pero las manos no se lo permitieron. Siguió su camino con sus manos hasta tocar un cuello, y después un rostro. Los brazos estaban marcados para ser de mujer, pero la piel de su rostro no. Acaricio el piel, tratando de imaginar un rostro. Pero en ese momento las manos empezaron nuevamente a moverse por los lados de su cuerpo, emergiendo antes de que lo hiciera un rostro y por ultimo un cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Rojo y café se observaron. Ella con las manos en el rostro de él. Él con las manos en la cintura de ella. Esa vez ella no pudo ver un alma podrida reflejándose, vio algo más que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la asusto. Como si la piel de él quemara, retiro sus manos, intentando alejarse de él, pero la roca nuevamente se lo impidió. Él no se apartaba, o dejaba de mirarla, solo seguía subiendo sus manos por los lados del cuerpo de ella.

No sabía que sucedía, pero no le agradaba y no le importaba sabiendo porque la había tocado la última vez. Demostrarle que era mejor que ella y podía doblegarla. Lo empujo con un poco más de fuerza, y lo observo con esa mirada que solo era superada en frialdad por la brisa que ahora soplaba, pero que a ninguno de los dos afectaba.

-Si vuelves a hacerlo no podré soportar las ganas de vomitar –intento caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo, antes de su espalda se encontrara nuevamente, en contra de su voluntad, en la roca, se lo impidió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la agarro por el cuello.

Sus ojos esta vez mostraban a la muerte en su esplendor. Mostraban aquella mirada que siempre había visto y un alma que le daba repugnancia. Nuevamente podía observar los ojos del demonio.

-¿Qué sucede, Kikyo?. No me digas que cobras antes –sonreía, pero su mirada cada vez se volvía más oscura –. ¿Cuánto cobras? –la miraba de forma despectiva, mientras apretaba el agarre.

-M-Me das as…co –dijo con un poco de dificultad. El aire le faltaba, pero jamás se mostraría débil ante él. Intentaba soltarse en vano con sus manos, sin demostrar la desesperación que estaba empezando a sentir. Solo mostraba el asco que sentía porque él la tocaba –. Me re…ces la mue…er…te –una que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Dejo de intentar apartar las manos de su cuello, y empezó a tantear en la roca para ver si contaba con la suerte de encontrar un pedazo suelto.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, sin soltarla, como si fuera a decirle algo al oído. Sin que ella se percatara, aspiro su aroma, y sonrió. Ese olor le encantaba y excitaba, más que cualquier otra cosa –. Algunos no tiene lo que merecen, pero si lo que desean… y ese es mi caso –la fuerza del agarre disminuyo, pero no la soltó. Con la mano que aún permanecía en su cadera la acerco de forma brusca hacia él.

Iba a decirle algo. A pronunciar palabras que salieran con todo el veneno que tenía y el asco que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, ese asco que se expandía suavemente por la piel de ella que hacia contacto con las manos de él. Expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo en forma de escalofrió. O, esa fue la causa que creyó le había provocado aquel estremecimiento. Abrió la boca, pero sus palabras cayeron lentamente hasta disolviéndose en el agua, arrastrándola con ellas. O, eso fue lo que sintió cuando él la beso. Siguió tanteando con desespero, hasta que la encontró. Agarro la pequeña roca, apretándola con fuerza entre sus dedos, pero cuando su boca fue totalmente invadida, su mano flaqueo y como si la abrieran a la fuerza, la roca se deslizo suavemente hasta perderse en el agua. Era uno de esos besos que jamás le había recibido. Posesivo, no pudiéndolos comparar con los suaves que una vez le dio Inuyasha, o los bruscos y absorbentes de Bankotsu. Pero al mismo tiempo se mezclaban la brusquedad y pasión, de una forma, que aunque podía decirse, que era perfecta, le asqueaba. Éste era uno de esos besos que con un simple rose te deja sin aliento, cosa que apenas se había percatado hasta ese momento, cuando sintió sus piernas temblar.

-" _Es… es_ … _él_ …"- en su cabeza había una pequeña voz que le gritaba, pero no podía distinguir ninguno de esos sonidos que cada vez se convertían en inentendibles.

Cerro los ojos en contra de su voluntad cuando él bajo los labios hasta su cuello. Aferrándose a él con fuerza. Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, pero que le agradaba. Era tan placentera que se sentía flotar, pero…-." _Es… es_ … _él_ …"-esa voz. Trato de concentrarse para escuchar mejor lo que su cabeza le gritaba. Pero por más que lo intento, con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, no lo logro.

–Aaah –sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, al mismo tiempo que ese grito, que más parecía un gemino, se había escapado de su boca, a pesar de que se había mordido los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido cuando él la mordió. Con cada mordida que daba sin ningún pudor al bajar por su cuello, provocaba que el aire escapara de sus pulmones sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. No sabía lo que le pasaba, se suponía que debía sentir dolor, pero por alguna razón a su cuerpo le gustaba. Reaccionaba inconscientemente a cada mordida, que era dada sin ninguna delicadeza, pero inmediatamente la lengua de él pasaba lentamente, acariciando suavemente la zona, como si la temiera romper.

-" _Es… es_ … _él_ … _es_ "-sintió cuando fue levantada con extrema facilidad, siendo cargada por él. Otro pequeño grito fue ahogado en un beso. No sabía que le pasaba, y tan poco tenía fuerzas para resistirse, pero lo que más la sorprendía, era que había una pequeña parte de ella que ni siquiera se quería resistir.

A pesar de que hacía frío, su temperatura, al igual que sus respiraciones, iba en aumento. Ni siquiera sintió, o se percató cuando sus manos fueron suavidad por arriba de su cabeza, aprisionándolas contra la roca con una de sus manos, mientras la otra subía desde su cadera, hasta su abdomen sin ningún pudor. Cuando llego a su pecho ella abrió los ojos, como si él se lo hubiese ordenado con su mirada. Sin dejar de mirarla, un dedo de él se coló suavemente en su blusón. Nuevamente quedo sin respiración, y un suave sonido se escuchó.

-" _Es… es_ … _él_ …es… _Naraku_ "-los susurro en su cabeza se convirtieron en palabras que ella comprendió. Abrió los ojos. Eso no podía estar pasando. Intento moverse, pero fue sujetada con fuerza –. "¡ _No!_ " –eso fue lo que quiso gritar, pero de su boca no salió ni un solo sonido, a excepción de un pequeño y casi ahogado gemido, que se escapó cuando él empezó a bajar lentamente sus dedos por la abertura que le había hecho a la ropa de ella, que dejaba ver todo su pecho, parte de sus senos y abdomen, terminando la abertura unos centímetros arriba del ombligo. Se removió un poco incomoda, pero no consiguió liberarse, lo único que logro fue que aquella tortura que él parecía hacerle a su piel se volviera más lenta, dolorosa y placentera. Nuevamente sus labios fueron atrapados, arrastrándola lentamente y en contra de su voluntad, al placer. Se agarró a él con más fuerza al sentir como nuevamente la mano de él bajaba a su cadera, mano que parecía quemar a pesar de estar sumergidos en el agua.

Sabía que no debía. Pero su cuerpo ahora parecía tan débil ante él, y no comprendía por qué. Junto toda la fuerza que le quedaba, para apartarlo. Otra mordida sin compasión, pero que a su cuerpo le encanto. No supo si otro de los tantos sonidos indecorosos, que se escapaban en contra de su voluntad, se había escuchado, pero lo que si sintió fue la fuerza con que él la tomo. Otra rasgadura, pero esta vez proveniente de su ropa interior –. " _Despierta_!"-solo un empujón, y…

-¿¡Kikyo!?. ¿Estás bien?

Despertó totalmente de aquella ensoñación al caer en el agua. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de respirar.

-Kikyo –se apartó el cabello del rostro, y giro hacia la voz. La anciana la miraba desde la orilla.

Se ruborizo. ¿Acaso la anciana había visto todo?. Miro de soslayo a su alrededor, pero no lo vio, por lo menos no en el agua. Caminaba del lado contrario hacia la casa, con los pantalones sin abrochar y la camisa en la mano.

Apretó las manos con fuerza. Sentía asco y rabia. Asco, por haber llegado hasta ese punto con un hombre, especialmente con él. Rabia con ella por permitirlo, y con él porque solo lo había hecho por humillarla, como en la ocasión en que la beso –. " _Fuiste tan débil que lo permitiste_ "-pero ya no. Jamás volvería a dejarse humillar por él, y menos de esa forma. Humillación que le cobraría.

-Estabas tardando mucho, y me preocupe –dijo la anciana sacándola de sus pensamientos -. Creí que te había pasado algo cuando escuche unos ruidos extraños

Ella decidió ignorar los comentarios de la anciana, y decidió salir. Para su mala suerte, se le había olvidado un pequeño percance.

-¡Dios!, ¿qué sucedió?

Miro su cuerpo, y se hundió en el agua. Que el agua la disolviera, era lo que quería en esos momentos. Aunque contaba con suerte de que la anciana no se percató de cuál había sido la verdadera razón de su estado, y esos _ruidos extraños._

-Intente subirme a la roca y caí –dijo mientras se levantaba tratando de ocultar su casi desnudes –. No sucedió nada a excepción de… esto

* * *

Un portazo. Sabía que con romper la puerta no ganaba nada. No lograría descargar la rabia y frustración que sentía. Una frustración que encada paso que dio de regreso se había vuelto muy dolorosa, y se reflejaba en su pantalón.

-" _Maldita seas, Kikyo_ "-sí, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, ella era la maldita culpable de ese gran _problema_. Porque si ella no hubiese estado en el lago, nada hubiese pasado. ¿Por qué demonios no pudo resistirse cuando la toco accidentalmente?. No, jamás podría resistirse a tocar esa maldita piel.

Cuando la toco, supo que era ella y quiso más. Trato de insultarla, mostrarle cuan le repugnaba, pero su actitud desafiante y su mirada fría, esa que seguramente tenía solo para él –. " _Pero al malnacido de Inuyasha…"-_ hizo una mueca de molestia. No sabía que le pasaba, especialmente con ella.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, tratando de liberar su mente. Pero en su cabeza solo aparecían imágenes de ella. Su nariz la olía, y sus oídos escuchaban aquellos gemidos que lo hicieron perder la cabeza –. ¡Maldición! –el _problema_ no se iba, pero cada vez era más doloroso.

Miro hacia la puerta, y sus pies se movieron. Sabía a donde, y a que iría. Sabía que era patético, pero lo necesitaba.

-Sabía que volverías –se levantó totalmente desnuda hacia él. Enrollándose en el cuerpo de él, con sus piernas.

En ese momento se replanteo lo que haría. Él no era tan débil para dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Él siempre controlaba lo que sentía. Pero cuando vio, en la mujer que lo besaba, el rostro que aparecía sin cesar en su cabeza, se perdió en sus instintos. Nuevamente la tomo. Nuevamente tuvo sexo con Tsubaki, pero internamente sabía que no era así, él había tomado o, mejor dicho, él quiso tomar en ese momento a Kikyo.

Aunque le repugnara la idea, había algo que debía reconocer, especialmente después de haber cometido ese gran error con Tsubaki dos veces: él, Naraku, el demonio más temido del bajo mundo deseaba a una mujer… una mujer que le repugnaba tanto como la deseaba. Casi como cortarle la cabeza a los malnacidos de los Taisho.

O, ese _casi_ fue lo que quiso creer él, para no sentirse totalmente patético.

* * *

Cuando acepto la propuesta de Kouga, tuvo miedo de que su madre no aceptara. Cuando le contaron la noticia pudo observar como ésta, lloraba de felicidad, mientras agradecía a Kouga. Lo cual la alivio y angustio. Alivio porque la mirada de tristeza y decepción había desaparecido de los ojos de su madre y abuela. Angustia, porque sería un hecho que de verdad se casaría con él. Pero esa angustia se apodero totalmente de su cuerpo desde la mañana de ese día.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió el último tirón y amarre del corsé. Abrió los ojos, y se miró en el espejo cuando sintió como la suave tela de color blanco subía por sus brazos.

Allí estaba, sin querer estarlo, eligiendo un vestido que no quería elegir y menos utilizar para una boda que no quería en lo más profundo que se realizará, pero lamentablemente, se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Pero al ver a su madre, sabía que ese era su deber.

 _Flash back_

-¿Este domingo?, solo faltan tres días –de hecho eso no era lo que en realidad le preocupaba. Ella tenía miedo, de realizar una boda de la cual todavía no se había hecho la idea.

-No importa, todo estará listo. Mis empleados pueden preparar todo justo a tiempo

-Pero y ¿tú familia? –quería encontrar desesperadamente una excusa para posponer la boda, pero la suave sonrisa de Kouga le indicaba que ninguna de las excusas que encontrara retrasaría lo inminente.

-Envié una carta, llegara en tres semanas, y ellos en un mes y medio

-Pero… -no entendía porque Kouga quería casarse cuatro días después del compromiso, pero eso no le importaba tanto como tratar de aplazar la boda.

-No te preocupes –sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Kagome, pero si lo hacía antes del matrimonio, ella podría arrepentirse, de hecho estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso. Por eso la boda tenía que ser antes de que ellos llegaran. Sabía que tenía casi dos meses para casarse, pero para que esperar tanto, y más cuando estaba seguro de que su familia haría lo que fuera necesaria para que cumpliera una vieja promesa que él ni siquiera había realizado –. Nada tiene por qué salir mal –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarla en la frente.

 _Fin flash back_

-Se verá más hermosa de lo que ya es -escucho la voz de la encargada, mientras veía como su madre se limpiaba algunas lágrimas –. Ahora solo falta el velo

-No –dijo su madre, y la mujer giro hacia ella –. Su prometido ha vivido muchos años en España, por lo cual la boda será similar a las de allá. Las mujeres no utilizan velo, por lo cual llevara la mantilla y la peineta, las cuales son tradicionales de ese país

Aunque su madre no lo demostró, supo que estaba aliviada cuando la encargada asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía lo terrible que sería para ella que todos se enteraran de la verdadera razón por la cual su hija jamás podría utilizar un velo que cubriera su rostro como era debido. La representación de la pureza de la novia. Pero sobre todo la representación de la honra y buen nombre de su familia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, volviéndolos a cerrar casi inmediatamente. Los abrió nuevamente de forma lenta, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miro a su alrededor, y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, lo más suavemente que su agitada respiración le permitió.

-" _Solo fue una pesadilla_ "- subió la mano a su pecho y la otra a su mejilla, que estaba más caliente de lo normal. Sin poder creer por qué, o como había sucedido, estaba ruborizada y totalmente sudada –. " _Nada fue real_ "-trataba de convencerse que ninguna de las imágenes que había visto y lo que había sentido era real.

Se levantó, y se dirigió hasta la ventana. Lo terrible no había sido tener una pesadilla como esa, si no quien y que le hacían en ella. La cual no mostraba nada más que la conclusión de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con él.

Apretó con fuerza el borde del marco de la ventana. Lo que más le molestaba y que superaba lo terrible de ese sueño, no era tener una pesadilla que jamás había tenido, si no el hecho de que le había gustado. Igual que la noche anterior. Todo lo que él le había hecho la noche anterior, había derribado todas sus barrera, y si no hubiese sido por Kaede ella no sabe que hubiese podido suceder. Ella jamás había sentido nada parecido. Ni con los suaves e inocentes besos de Inuyasha, o con las posesivas caricias y absorbentes besos de Bankotsu. Ella nunca había podido sentir, desde niña se le fue prohibido, pero con él, no podía controlar en ocasiones sus emociones –." _Tal vez nosotros_ …"-hizo un movimiento negativo. Eso jamás pasaría, ella no se dejaría tocar por nadie y menos por el ser que más odiaba.

Había pensado mil veces si salir o no de su habitación. No era que tuviera miedo de encontrárselo o que no pudiera evitar que apareciera un notable rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo que él le había hecho no solo en el lago, también en su sueño No, nada de eso sucedería, porque ella sabía controlar esa clase de emociones.

Entonces si era así, ¿por qué su mano no giraba el pomo que mantenía aprisionado fuertemente?

-" _No tuvo importancia, aunque fue muy vergonzoso_ "-respiro profundo, y abrió. Después de todo nada de lo que había sucedido tenía importancia. Él debía estar regocijándose por tal humillación, pero ella jamás se mostraría pisoteada y menos ante él.

Había desayunado ella sola, cosa que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo agradeció. No era como si en el tiempo que llevaban "casados", tuvieran conversaciones amenas mientras comían, de hecho ambos se ignoraban. Pero ese día no pudo evitar mirar incontinentemente algunas veces al lugar donde él se sentaba.

Cuando termino, decidió ir al jardín, y allí lo encontró. Llevaba el cabello suelto como solía llevarlo cuando se encontraba en casa. La camisa que llevaba era morada y el pantalón al igual que las botas eran negros. Estaba practicando puntería con un revolver. Sin poder evitarlo se quedó observándolo.

-"¿ _Por qué_?"-no entendía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma, inclusive ante un simple sueño. Inconscientemente subió su mano hasta su cuello, justo debajo de los mechones de cabello que había colocado para que nadie se percatara de que él la había marcado.

En ese momento él giro hacia ella. Observándose tan intensamente como la noche anterior. Nuevamente ese pequeño escalofrió, cuya razón se la atribuía al asco, recorrió lenta, pero intensamente su cuerpo. Haciendo que en reflejo apartara la mano de su cuello. Casi había sentido que él la tocaba nuevamente en ese lugar.

Trato de moverse, pero era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al pasto. No sabía en ese momento como explicar lo que sentía, pero esa sensación, la odio y más cuando sintió sus ojos escocer. Él solo giro nuevamente, quedando de perfil. Ella sabía que la estaba ignorando, y seguramente regocijándose por su humillación.

Sus pies no se despegaron del pasto hasta que ella apareció. Aquella mujer que le había parecido tan corriente e insoportable. Había llevado una bandeja que dejo en una pequeña mesa, y después de acercarse a él lo acariciaba sin ningún pudor.

Tsubaki, había girado hacia ella sonriendo. Una sonrisa que parecía ser dedicada a algún triunfo sobre ella. Una sonrisa de burla que cualquiera hubiese podido identificar a pesar de la distancia.

-" _Seguramente… le conto_ "-apretó fuertemente sus manos. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando aún más, pero ella jamás lloraría, y menos por él –. " _Eres una tonta_ "-se había dejado humillar por un hombre. Y no por cualquier hombre, si no, del que más odiaba. Después de observar la escena por unos segundos, se giró, y se marchó.

* * *

Había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación. No había querido ver a nadie, y menos a él. Apretó suavemente el libro que tenía en sus manos, mientras observaba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un pequeño toquido llamo su atención, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Qué quieres? –su hermana estaba visiblemente apenada. Apretaba fuertemente la canasta que llevaba, mientras la miraba fijamente –. ¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de su hermana, aunque ya se imaginaba el por qué de su visita.

-Lo siento… -fue un pequeño susurro, pero ella lo escucho -., nada de lo que dije es cierto, sabes que soy muy… -se había callado, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir su hermana hablo.

-¿Impulsiva?, ¿cabezota?. Eso lo sé, pero… " _no deja de doler_ ". Ya no importa, las dos nos herimos verbalmente –respiro profundo, y la miro –. En ocasiones no puedo manejar mis emociones, y me parezco a ti

-¿Es eso malo? –la otra chica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ante su fija mirada.

-No, no lo es. Pero puede ser una debilidad

Kagome sonrió. A pesar de que indirectamente la había llamado débil, no había sido de forma despectiva como en las otras incontables ocasiones. Había utilizado un tono suave, al igual que su mirada. A pesar de que no le gustaba mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos, Kikyo, los tenia.

Saco de la canasta que llevaba, un pequeño cofre –. Siento no habértelo entregado antes –pensó en si decirle, o no que había incluido algunas monedas que ella había ahorrado, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Kikyo, no las aceptaría. Lo coloco en la cama. Miro el anillo que todavía permanecía en su dedo. Antes de entregárselo, quiso hacerle esa pequeña confesión, que aunque debía hacerla feliz, la estaba matando -. Me casare, y quiero que asistas…

Sintió una pequeña punzada. Miro por la ventana tratando de ignorarla. No tenía por qué doler, desde hace dos días sabía que Inuyasha cumpliría esa promesa.

-Se llama Kouga Ookami.

Giro hacia su hermana, y la miro –. ¿Por qué?

-Porque…-respiro profundo, y trato de formar una sonrisa, que más que eso, parecía una mueca indescifrable –. Lo quiero, y él acepto mi error. Perdóname, por una tonta confusión te aleje de él

-Siempre has sido terrible para mentir –miro nuevamente hacia la ventana –. Deja de querer arreglar cosas que ya no tienen arreglo

-Pero… ustedes se… quieren –decir eso había sido una de las cosas más horribles que había dicho en toda su vida. Había sentido un ligero dolor en el pecho, que subía lenta y dolorosamente hasta su garganta, formando un gran nudo que hacía que sus ojos se cristalizaran por el esfuerzo al hablar.

Se quitó el anillo, y se lo entrego. Ella pareció pensar en si colocárselo o no, pero al final lo hizo. Después de todo, esa _marca_ podría ayudarla a salir de alguna forma de la isla.

-Aunque a veces no nos guste, o entendamos porque la vida se encapricha por llevarnos por caminos que odiamos, todo tiene su razón de ser. Inuyasha y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos –otra pequeña punzada de dolor que ignoro –. Lo que sucedió entre ustedes jamás se podrá cambiar, aunque tú decidas no casarte con él

-Kikyo...

-Me iré cuando pueda de la Isla. Solo… -pensó en no decirlo, después de todo no era su estilo. Pero tal vez esa sería la última vez en la vida que tendría la oportunidad de decirlo. Se giró nuevamente hacia ella, y con una expresión apacible la miro -. Espero que seas feliz

Era una despedida. Quiso en ese momento abrazar a su hermana, pero sabía que ya había sido difícil para ella decir algo que sentía y que quería sinceramente. Unas lágrimas salieron mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Te quiero.

Eso fue lo que quiso decir en ese momento, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, y una fuerza invisible la lanzó bruscamente hasta caer en la cama.

Oscuro… todo había quedado oscuro. No se escuchaba nada, todo parecía extremadamente calmado. Esa calma previa a la tempestad.

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero estos parecían más pesados que de costumbre. Respiro profundo, y sintió una pequeña punzada en su lado derecho, por lo cual llevo su mano hasta allí. Dolía un poco, tenía que reconocerlo. Se palpo el golpe para ver si la tela estaba húmeda por sangre, pero afortunadamente solo fue más dolor lo que sintió.

-" _Kagome_ "-abrió los ojos de golpe. Miro alrededor. La parte de enfrente de su habitación estaba totalmente destruida. Ella estaba con la espalda recostada en la pared, y una silla le había dado en su lado derecho. Observo por todo el lugar buscando a su hermana, hasta que la encontró tendida en su cama –. Kagome –desde donde estaba no podía distinguir si respiraba o no, pero si las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían al piso de madera. Eran pequeñas y oscuras. Tan oscuras como los ojos de él –. Kagome –no había respuesta. Solo las gotas de sangre. Ese rojo que no solo era un augurio de mala suerte, era un alma podrida y la mirada de la muerte –. ¡Kagome! – no hubo respuesta –. ¡Kagome! –se movió con un poco de dificultad, y se arrastró hasta ella –. ¡Despierta! –una pequeña lágrima se escapó –. Kagome… por favor…-solo fue un susurro que murió al tocar la sangre que corría suavemente por la sabana verde menta y caía en pequeñas gotas afiladas en el piso –. ¡Lo prometiste!... ¡cuando éramos niñas, lo prometiste! –ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos que retumbaban en el lugar, o la lluvia de disparos que parecía estar produciéndose a fuera. Solo miraba sus manos manchadas mientras lloraba –. Despierta... tú no rompes las promesas… ¡tú no! -si le sucedía algo, ¿qué haría sin ella?. ¿Qué haría sin la fastidiosa de su hermana?, en realidad no lo sabía y menos quería pensarlo -. ¡Despierta!... ¡prometiste no dejarme y eso harás!

Trato de levantarse, y subir a la cama, pero un grito la alerto –. ¡Aquí esta! –miro al hombre de parche que se acercaba con un arma en la mano, y al otro con un garfio por mano que entraba.

-¿Cuál de las dos es?

-Yo que diablos se. Las dos cumplen con la descripción –dijo de forma fastidiosa –. Revisa a la otra chica a ver si está viva

Trato de buscar algo para defenderse, pero no encontró nada más que una de las patas de la silla que la había golpeado. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

-No te atrevas a acercarse –dijo de forma amenazante, colocando frente a ella la pequeña estaca. El hombre solo sonrió. Pero la amenaza no iba para él.

-Ojala no seas a quien necesita el patrón

Trato de impedir que el otro hombre se acercara al cuerpo de su hermana, pero fue jalada bruscamente. Su cuerpo choco contra el del hombre. Una mueca de dolor. Otra de horror y sorpresa.

Nunca lo había hecho. Jamás había herido a alguien, pero sabía que por sobrevivir haría lo que fuera… eso hacían los más fuertes. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza la estaca, mientras la empujaba.

-También lo espero

El hombre cayó de rodillas agarrándose el abdomen, ante la atenta mirada del otro. Levanto nuevamente la estaca, y lo miro con determinación.

-Aléjate

-¡Mátala! –el hombre seguía de rodillas haciendo muecas de dolor, tratando de detener la sangre.

-Esas no fueron las órdenes. Si las cambias moriremos

-Puede ser la muerta

La muerta… esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Su hermana no podía estar muerta. Miro en reflejo hacia ella, tratando de buscar en el cuerpo de su hermana una señal que desmintiera tal afirmación. Pero no vio ninguna señal. No alcanzo a ver nada, porque unos brazos se aferraron con fuerza a ella, y antes de que pudiera defenderse, un golpe en la mejilla la aturdió. Cayó al piso. Cuando vio que el otro hombre se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermana, estiro su brazo como queriendo apartarlo, pero fue en vano, nunca lo alcanzo.

Oscuridad… nuevamente todo era oscuro y silencioso. Nuevamente quería que su vida fuera así, como ese oscuro silencio, para no sentir nada. Ni siquiera ese dolor que ahora sentía por Kagome.

* * *

Escombros. Los malnacidos se atrevieron a dejarla casi totalmente en escombros su casa. Estuvieron paseándose en sus narices. Vigilándolo, y él no se había percatado, por estar concentrado en cosas sin importancia.

-Señor…- no miraba al hombre que le hablo, pero eso no impidió que le diera un tiro en la cabeza antes de que terminara la oración. El cuerpo cayó haciendo un sonido sordo. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo demonios entraron sin que alguno de esos ineptos se percatara?

-Fue una pequeña falla –dijo visiblemente nervioso –. Los hombres… -se calló cuando lo agarro por el cuello, ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había acercado –. Señor, no fue…

-Tráeme la cabeza del culpable de esa "pequeña" falla, o quien perderá la cabeza serás tú –lo soltó de forma brusca, y volvió a mirar lo que quedaba de la mansión. Se atrevieron a entrar a su territorio, cuando todos en los siete mares sabían que está prohibido. Era un desafío a su poder, que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar -. Dile a Byakuya y a Hakudoshi que vengan –el hombre se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, asintió y se marchó.

Después de unos minutos llego Byakuya –. Hakudoshi, acabo el interrogatorio a los dos hombres que atrapamos. Pero no alcanzaron a decir nada relevante. Dijeron desde cuando estuvieron ocultos y que alguien, al cual no conocían, les había proporcionado información a sus jefes. Y… -no sabía si decirlo.

-¿Y?

-Se llevaron a Kikyo –giro hacia Byakuya –. Empezaremos a rastrearlos, y…

-No se irán lejos. Seguirán en mi territorio. Quiero que los encuentren –volvió a mirar los escombros –. Reduzcan el barco a cenizas, y traigan la cabeza de Hiten… no, tráiganlo con vida, de él me encargare personalmente

-Y ¿Kikyo?

-Que hagan lo que les venga en gana con ella – sí, tenía que reconocer que se había molestado. No, él no se había molestado, solo sorprendido un poco porque ellos se la llevaron. Sabía que no eran muy inteligentes, pero creyó que por lo menos tenían imaginación para tratar de destruirlo. De hecho había sido buena idea que se la llevaran, incluso si querían la podían matar, así él se liberaba de esa maldición que cada día crecía al verla –. Da la orden de que se deshagan de los cadáveres por si llega alguien

* * *

Veía todo a su alrededor borroso. No podía distinguir en qué lugar se encontraba, por lo cual cerró los ojos y se los froto un poco. Los abrió lentamente, y miro a su alrededor. Parecía ser una gran habitación, pero se encontraba totalmente vacía, a excepción de un pequeño bulto amarillo que se encontraba al otro lado en un rincón.

-" _Kagome_ " –intento levantarse y caminar hasta ella, pero algo que sujetaba su pie contra el piso se lo impidió. Trato de soltarse, hasta que se percató de que lo que la sujetaba era una cadena –. Kagome –nada –. Kagome –tampoco parecía dar resultado su llamado –. ¡Kagome! –grito un poco más fuerte, pero tratando de que si había alguien afuera no se percatara de que había despertado, por ahora.

La figura se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Se tocó la cabeza después de que un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios. No recordaba que había sucedido, pero el dolor y la sangre a medio coagular en su cabello desordenado, le indicaba que se había golpeado.

-¿Estas bien? –abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad y busco la voz. No podía distinguir nada.

-¿Kikyo?

-¿Estas bien?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. El dolor era un poco insoportable. Los abrió nuevamente, y pudo distinguir a su hermana al otro lado de la habitación.

-Creo que si –intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo fue nuevamente jalado al piso. También estaba encadenada por el tobillo –. ¿Qué sucedió?

-También quisiera saberlo –dijo en un pequeño susurro –. Pero no te preocupes. Has todo lo que te diga, y saldremos de aquí –su hermana asintió. Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo saldrían, pero una de las dos tenía que pensar y actuar de forma fría. Ella siempre se había encargado de proteger a Kagome cuando eran niñas, y esta vez al parecer no sería la excepción.

Después de unos minutos de estar ahí, observándose mutuamente, la puerta se abrió. Entraron dos hombres, y las soltaron. Las arrastraron, prácticamente, hasta la cubierta. Estaban en un barco. Había algunos hombres que las miraban con sonrisas lascivas e intentaban tocarlas. Cerca del timón, las tiraron al piso, haciendo que se arrodillaran, pero Kikyo se levantó, llevando con ella a su hermana, que hasta ahora se percataba, de que estaba pálida, tal vez por el golpe y la sangre que había perdido.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a ellas, y giro. Un hombre las miraba. Era una mirada parecida a la de él, no pudo evitar pensarlo. Parecía ser un pirata, o eso era lo que su apariencia le indicaba.

-¿Cuál de ustedes es la mujer de Naraku? –su voz sonaba complacida e impaciente a la vez. En reflejo ellas se tomaron de las manos. Sabían que nada de lo que les esperaba sería bueno.

Camino alrededor de ellas, mientras las observaba de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo frente a Kagome, y se quedó observándola por unos segundos fijamente. Era una chica hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero él nunca tomaría a una mujer como ella. Se veía tan inocente y débil, que casi le causaba repulsión.

-Tú –miro hacia Kikyo –. Muéstrame tu mano –ella no obedeció, solo miro hacia un lado ignorándolo. Sabía que no estaba en posición de hacer enojar a ese hombre, pero ella jamás se doblegaría ante nadie, aun si se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte. Él sonrió antes de hacer un movimiento con la cabeza, no necesitaba la prueba, era ella. La agarro de forma fuerte por la barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara –. Todo lo que le pertenece tiene su marca, pero contigo no necesito verla –ella intento apartarse, pero el fuerte agarre no se lo permitió –. Tengo que reconocer que el desgraciado no tiene mal gusto. O ¿¡no lo creen muchachos!? –la jalo hacia él, con fuerza por un brazo, provocando que soltara a Kagome. Mostrándola a todos aquellos hombres como si fuera un trofeo. Los hombres empezaron a gritar cosas e intentaron nuevamente tocarla. Ella se removía, tratando de que no la tocaran, y que la soltara. Después de unos segundos la soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que cayera en el piso.

-Déjame quedarme con una de ellas, hermano –había pedido un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo, para nada agraciado. A diferencia de su hermano –. La que no necesites, por favor –se escuchó un murmullo inconforme por parte del resto de los hombres.

Se acercó a Kagome, la cual estaba siendo sostenida por un hombre. Acaricio suavemente su rostro, y sonrió. La agarro de forma fuerte por el cuello, besándola. Intento separarse de él, pero el agarre no se lo permitía, además de la poca fuerza que tenía. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo mordió, y segundos después un fuerte golpe se escuchó. Si no hubiese sido por el hombre que la agarraba, hubiese caído en el piso. Hizo que lo mirara, y cuando vio sus ojos brillosos sonrió suavemente –. Espero que te portes bien con Manten –se giró hacia el nombrado -. Haz lo que quieras con esta zorra

-¡No!. ¡Suéltame! –se movía de forma brusca e intentaba arañar al hombre gordo que la había cargado en el hombro, pero nada daba resultado –. ¡Hermana! –fue lo último que grito antes de que la puerta, de lo que parecía ser una habitación, se cerrara.

-Él no vendrá, pierdes tú tiempo con nosotras –dijo cuándo él se giró a hacia ella. Intuyendo que por eso la habían traído.

-Lo hará… él vendrá, y mientras eso sucede, tú y yo nos _conoceremos_ –acariciaba lentamente su mejilla, pero ella no se apartó.

-O, puedo ayudarte a destruirlo, también lo deseo

Miro sus ojos tratando de ver miedo, o engaño. Las mujeres eran tan fáciles de leer, pero ella no. En su mirada solo pudo ver reflejado un gran vacío. Sonrió, y en un rápido movimiento la beso. No era estúpido, en la única persona que confiaba era en su hermano. Además, sabía que en una mujer, y menos en una que no mostrara ni el más mínimo atisbo de miedo ante la muerte, se podía confiar.

Era un beso como aquellos que le daba Bankotsu. Le dio asco, pero no lo aparto. No sabía que tendría que hacer para salir de allí, pero trataría de manejar la situación a su favor, y haría lo que fuera por sobrevivir.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Alguien quiso desaparecer a Kaede? jaj

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

07/08/17


	10. Chapter 10: Lucha entre demonios Segund

**Capítulo X:** _Lucha entre demonios. Segunda parte_

Las manos le dolían y seguramente estaban a punto de sangrarles, pero aun así, no se detenía. Tenía que soltarse. No importaba si perdía las manos en el proceso, pero no podía permitir que ese hombre la volviera a tocar.

-Ves lo que me hiciste hacer por ser tan escandalosa –dijo dándole la espalda, mientras buscaba en un pequeño baúl –. Espero que aprendas la lección, porque la próxima vez no podré ser tan amable –giro, y camino hacia ella, quien permanecía acostada en una cama, en ropa interior. Sus pies y manos estaban atados, además estaba amordazada -. Si no hacía que te callaras, mi hermano vendría, y te callaría para siempre. ¿Eso quieres? –ella solo hacia pequeños sonidos, que fácilmente podían identificarse como pequeños sollozos. El hombre se sentó al lado de ella, y sonrió. Coloco lo que parecía ser un vestido color azul a los pies de ella -. No estés triste porque mi hermano no te escogió –empezó a subir su mano por su tobillo, mientras ella se revolvía incomoda, intensificando más los sonidos que hacia –. Hiten, es un poco más apuesto, pero no te tratara como lo hare yo. Si te portas bien te cuidare –acerco su rostro con intenciones de besarla, pero ella se apartó. Aunque trataba de gritarle que la dejara no podía, solo podía hacer lo único que aquellas ataduras le permitían… llorar –. Pronto te acostumbraras a mí –de tuvo su mano en el muslo de la chica, y subió su otra mano hasta acariciar su cabellera azabache que ahora estaba suelta -. Eres muy hermosa, sobre todo tu cabello. Si tuviera una linda cabellera como esta hasta tú te enamorarías de mí –se acostó al lado de ella sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello –. No podré terminar de arreglarte, porque tengo asuntos que atender, pero esta noche vendré, y nos divertiremos –le beso el hombros, provocando que se removiera asqueada –. Lo único que espero, es no tener que obligarte, casi no me satisfago así –sin decir más salió.

A pesar de que se encontraba sola no dejo de llorar, tenía miedo de que ese hombre la tocara. Cuando la había llevado hasta allí, su miedo apareció, intensificándose cuando aquel hombre la empezó a desnudar. Se había desesperado, por lo cual había empezado a agredirlo y gritar. Dando como resultado que terminara inmovilizada en la cama. Sabía que necesitaba escapar, pero ¿cómo?. Trato de moverse para caer al piso, pero la cuerda que aprisionaba sus manos estaba atada a la cama, restringiéndole cualquier movimiento, pero a pesar de eso no se rindió, siguió tratando de soltarse hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió.

* * *

Agarro firmemente la cadera de la mujer que se movía arriba de él, haciendo que ésta aumentara el ritmo de sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido. Ella bajo su rostro para besarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. La había agarrado por el cabello provocando que nuevamente se escapara un gemido de dolor y placer, sobre todo placer, de los labios de ella.

Ella había llegado a desestresarlo, después de la intromisión de los hermanos Raiju, cosa que hubiese conseguido, si no fuera por el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en… ella. Esa maldita mujer. En cada pequeño toque, o beso que le daba a la piel de la mujer que se movía arriba de él, pensaba en ella. Todavía podía sentir esa piel, que sintió quemarle a pesar de que ambos estaban en el agua. Podía escuchar aquellos suaves, pero excitantes gemidos, que al parecer, solo ella sabía emitir. Esos, que solo quería que fueran para y producidos únicamente por él.

De un solo movimiento se sentó, y posteriormente hizo que la espalda de ella quedara sobre la cama **.** Cerró los ojos, y el enojo que había tratado de ignorar apareció, provocando que sus movimientos fueran más fuertes y profundos. Había tratado de convencerse que nada le importaba, solo tener las cabezas de esos malnacidos en una charola de plata, después de lo que se atrevieron a hacer. Pero no era así. También quería tenerla a ella. Sentía deseos de matar especialmente a Hiten en esos momentos, no solo por entrar a su territorio, también porque se había quedado con lo único que no debía importarle… ella. Sabia para que se la había llevado, y pensar en eso no le agradaba. Aunque tratara de reprimir esa sensación, no podía, solo pensaba en matarlo. Otro hombre que no era él la tendría, y él no podría hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Ante ese pensamiento abrió los ojos, y observo a la mujer jadeante que tenía debajo de él –. " _No… es ella_ " –ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pensaba, solo se levantó. Tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces.

-¿Qué haces? –trato de retenerlo entre sus piernas, pero él se levantó dejándola en la cama –. ¿Acaso…?- callo ante su propio pensamiento, se rehusaba a creer en ello, pero ella lo conocía. Aunque él trataba de ignorarlo, algo le molestaba, y no era por lo que aquellos hombres destruyeron. Siempre que sus hombres, o él iban de "caza", se veía eufórico porque torturaría, a alguien de la forma más dolorosa que encontrara, hasta la muerte. Pero esta vez era diferente. ¿Acaso le molestaba lo que se llevaron? –. ¿Vas a buscarla? –a pesar de creerse equivocada, lo pregunto.

-De tu boca solo salen estupideces –se giró hacia ella después de colocarse el pantalón, y la agarro por el mentón –. Las putas como tú no sirven para nada, solo a veces para dar placer… y ella ni para eso sirve –la soltó de forma brusca, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al salir a cubierta se había percatado de algunas cosas. Una de ellas era que estaban cerca a tierra, aproximadamente veinte o treinta metros, y que había solo tres botes, de los cuales dos estaban siendo utilizados en esos momentos. La única forma de escapar era en el tercer bote, o nadando. Esa última opción no era totalmente de su agrado. Pero de alguna u otra forma debían escapar esa misma noche.

El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, la saco de sus pensamientos. Delante de ella apareció una anciana de cabello blanco enmarañado.

-Te están esperando. Más vale que te portes bien, y no hagas enojar a Hiten –dijo con tono amargo, mirándola de igual forma. No entendía por qué Hiten aun la conservaba, pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no era nadie para cuestionarlo.

Miro nuevamente su ropa al salir. Claramente era un vestido de cortesana, el cual por el perfume fuerte que desprendía, había sido claramente utilizado y "reciclado". Sentía asco, pero sabía que por ahora no le convenía quejarse de nada. Solo, aunque lo detestara, le quedaba obedecer.

Fue guiada al camarote de él, el cual parecía ser el más grande del barco. En la habitación solo se encontraba una cama y una pequeña mesa, la cual estaba dispuesta para cenar. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el hombre que se encontraba sobre la cama.

La anciana la agarro por un brazo, obligándola a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que acompañaban a la mesa. En ese momento el hombre se levantó, y se sentó frente a ella.

-Retírate, Urasue

-Iré a la isla a comprar algunas cosas –la anciana la miro de mala forma, y salió.

–Espero que mi abuela se haya portado bien –ella ni siquiera lo miraba, mantenía la vista fija en el plato -. Come –le ordeno, pero ella hizo caso omiso –. ¡Dije que…!

-Si piensas utilizarme, pierdes tú tiempo –dijo interrumpiéndolo, levantando la mirada hacia él –. Es una absurda forma de atraerlo

-Eres tan joven y adorable para entenderlo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tomar de un vaso que se encontraba en la mesa –. La prueba es que se casaron

Estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad, pero eso significaría que ella dejaría de tener valor para él, y tal vez ni siquiera como aliada la conservaría.

Se levantó de la silla, y se colocó al lado de ella. La agarro por el cabello, y la acerco a él –. Eres hermosa, pero lamentablemente no sobrevivirás –acerco su rostro a su cuello, y lo lamio. Sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación de asco, mientras sus manos buscaban de forma torpe algo en la mesa para defenderse si ese hombre quería tener otra clase de contacto físico. Sintió algo, y lo agarro, dispuesta a utilizarlo, pero él se apartó –. Lo cual sería una lastima

-No veo la razón por la que deba morir, si a quien deseamos darle muerte es a él. He deseado varias veces asesinarlo, pero lamentablemente estaba atrapada en aquel nido de serpientes, y aunque lo hubiese intentado, no habría salido viva de allí –a ella no le importaba que sucediera con él, de hecho, aunque sonara macabro si ese hombre lograba asesinarlo, se desligaría por siempre de Naraku, y podría obtener su preciada libertad.

Él sonrió, y acerco su rostro al de ella mirándola fijamente, apretando más el agarre en su cabello –. ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para mostrarme tu lealtad?

-Solo pide, y lo obtendrás –dijo de forma sumisa.

La soltó, alejándose de ella. Al parecer esa chica no era más que una mujerzuela que hacia cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. Podía ser divertido y placentero, pero peligroso, cosa que realmente no le importaba. Él podría dominarla con facilidad.

Agarró una botella y bebió directamente de ésta. Ella solo observaba cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía.

-Quítate el vestido –ella no se movió –. ¿Acaso no oíste?. Quiero cerrar el trato –no confiaba totalmente en ella, pero quería tener algo que había sido de Naraku, y que se lo había quitado en su propia cara. Quería jactarse de que había vuelto a la mujer del gran Naraku SU puta.

Cerró los ojos, por unos segundos, tratando de no alterarse. Sabía lo que él le pedía, pero no podía. Ella jamás haría algo como aquello obligada. Tenía que pensar en una forma rápida para liberarse.

-¿Acaso no querías complacerme?

Abrió los ojos. No lo haría enojar, pero tampoco se doblegaría. Empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, hasta que quedo en ropa interior. Teniendo cuidado de no dejar en evidencia el único objeto que al parecer tendría que utilizar para defenderse.

-Supongo que ya sabrás que hacer, así que ven

No, la verdad no sabía a qué se refería. Pero cuando él se pasó la mano sobre el pantalón, sintió un ligero escalofrió. Camino hasta él lo más segura que pudo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, hizo que se arrodillara, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón -. Quiero ver su cara cuando se entere que su mujer es mi perra –bajo totalmente su pantalón, y se sentó en la cama. Por acto reflejo ella cerró los ojos, mientras que sin poder evitarlo un suave rubor aparecía en su rostro. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo.

-" _Cálmate, esto no es nada_ "-abrió los ojos cuando él la agarro con una mano por el cabello.

-Espero que te haya amaestrado bien –con la mano libre empezó a desabrochar la parte superior de la ropa interior de la chica, dejando su espalda casi descubierta.

Respiro profundo, antes de llevar una de sus manos a su espalda. Sintió el suave y frio metal. Cuando él la había agarrado por el cabello la primera vez, agarro un cuchillo, esperando pacientemente la oportunidad para utilizarlo –. Haz lo rápido. O, no, mejor lento –tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba utilizando un poco de fuerza para obligarla a bajar su rostro. En un solo movimiento lo hirió, justo en el muslo derecho. Por cerrar los ojos fallo. Unos centímetros más, y hubiese hecho lo que pretendió… castrarlo. Unos centímetros menos, y hubiese cortado la arteria femoral, condenándolo a morir desangrado. Abrió los ojos cuando cayó de forma brusca al piso, gracias a él, pero en ningún momento soltó el cuchillo.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! – se cubrió con la sabana, tratando de evitar el sangrado, sin dejar de hacer muecas de dolor. Parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada. Intento levantarse, pero el dolor en su pierna no lo dejo –. ¡Intentaste…!- una mueca de dolor lo interrumpió.

-La próxima vez no fallare –hablaba de forma fría, mientras lo amenazaba con el cuchillo lleno de sangre. Salió fuera del camarote dejándolo encerrado.

-¡Juro que te matare!

Mientras cerraba la puerta podía escuchar las maldiciones y amenazas que él lanzaba en su nombre. Se dirigió hasta la puerta por donde llevaron a su hermana. La encontró retorciéndose en la cama tratando de liberarse.

-Tuve miedo, Kikyo –no pudo evitar empezar a llorar nuevamente cuando vio a su hermana.

Yo también. Quiso decir, pero una de las dos tenía que ser fuerte y sacarlas de allí –. ¿Te hicieron daño? –la otra chica solo negó con la cabeza, mientras ella empezaba a cortar las cuerdas.

-Hermana, tú…-su voz sonó temblorosa, y dejo la frase al aire al percatarse que el cuchillo estaba lleno de sangre. La otra chica se detuvo, y la miro.

-No –dijo entendiendo a que se refería –. Pero si lo tengo que hacer para sobrevivir, lo hare

No sabía si creer, o no en las palabras de Kikyo, pero en ese instante le parecieron muy convincentes. Salieron a la cubierta, dirigiéndose a donde debería estar el bote. Pero no estaba allí.

 _Iré a la isla a comprar algunas cosas_

Recordó las palabras de la anciana, y maldijo internamente. No tenían muchas opciones para escapar. Tenía que pensar en un plan para llegar a tierra sin ser vistas. Había oscurecido, y si no se iban pronto, la anciana y el resto de hombres llegarían.

-¿Qué haremos?

¿Utilizar el barco?, no funcionaria. Además de no saber dónde se encontraban, podrían llamar la atención si alguno de los hombres estaba vigilando.

-Nadaras en línea recta

-¡No!... no puedo hacerlo –la agarro por una mano, pero la otra chica se soltó, y la agarro por los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

-Si no lo haces morirás. ¿Quieres morir? –ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Kikyo, le rompió lo que le quedaba del vestido –. Nadaras hasta la orilla, no estamos muy lejos. Tienes que ser cuidadosa, el resto de los hombres están allá

-No te dejare –sabía que su hermana no nadaba también como ella. Y, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente sería peligroso, jamás la dejaría.

-Deja la estupidez, Kagome. Encontrare la forma de salir de aquí sin llamar la atención –era mentira, y a pesar de que estaba segura de que Kagome lo sabía, la convencería de saltar, aunque ella tuviera que empujarla. Escucharon unos golpes provenientes de la habitación donde había encerrado a Hiten, y se preocupó –. Tienes que…

-¡No, iremos juntas! –dijo antes de agarrarla por la mano, y jalarla hasta caer juntas al agua. Kikyo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, sus cuerpos cayeron rápidamente, y se hundieron. Cuando sus cuerpos cayeron al agua se aferró con más fuerza a Kikyo. No importaba si las dos morían ahogadas, ella jamás la soltaría.

Aunque fue difícil, llegaron a la playa agarradas de manos. Respiraban con dificultad, especialmente Kagome, la cual cayó de rodillas, llevándose con ella a su hermana.

-No… vuelvas… a hacer… una estupidez… como esa. ¡Pudimos … haber… muerto! –sus ojos en contra de su voluntad estaban brillosos. Tenía que reconocer que había tenido miedo de morir ahogada. Mismo miedo que sintió cuando tenía ocho años, y casi muere ahogada después de caer accidentalmente en un lago. Pero Kagome la salvo.

-Pero no sucedió –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-¡Kagome! –la movió suavemente, pero ella no despertó –¿Por qué eres tonta, hermana? –una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa, después de muchos años, se formó en sus labios.

* * *

Estaban cenando cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada. Las tres personas que se encontraban en la habitación se miraron entre ellos, como preguntándose silenciosamente entre ellos quien podía ser. Después de unos segundos apareció detrás de la ama de llaves sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué quieres? –se adelantó a su padre. Su voz era evidentemente de molestia. Si antes no soportaba la presencia de Kouga, ahora tenía que contenerse para no golpearlo.

-Ese no es tu asunto –hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los mayores –. Perdonen la interrupción señores Taisho, pero si no fuera por la gravedad del asunto no estaría aquí

El hombre mayor se levantó, y camino hasta él –. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi prometida a desaparecido… su familia no sabe nada sobre ella desde el atardecer del día anterior. Hasta donde se usted, ahora es el encargado de esta clase de asuntos en la isla

-" _Kagome_ " –todo lo que pensaba y odio que sentía por ella desapareció en ese momento. Se levantó.

-Me alistare e iremos a buscar algunos hombres. En el camino me narras con más detalle la situación

Sabía que no debía, y tampoco podía hacerlo, pero en ese momento no le importo. Siguió a su padre. Espero pacientemente a que éste saliera de la habitación –. También iré –el hombre se detuvo frente a él.

-Todavía no te has presentado. No puedes ir –se colocaba algunas condecoraciones en el uniforme sin mirarlo.

-No estoy pidiendo permiso –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio -. Tengo que ir –sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero él tenía que ayudarla.

-No puedes ir, Inuyasha, aun no estás en filas –dijo de forma seria pasando a su lado.

-¡No lo entiendes, ella…! –que decir, no lo sabía. Pero lo que si sabía era que Kagome era la prometida de Kouga, y si decía algo, no sería bien visto, especialmente por ella –. La conocía de antes, es… una amiga –su padre se giró hacia él.

-Aun así, tienes que acatar las órdenes como cualquier otro militar –lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, su padre no podía hacer ninguna excepción, pero él necesitaba ir con ellos. Quiso replicar, a pesar de que tenía claras las reglas, pero su padre lo interrumpió -. Soy tú superior, y juraste obediencia, Inuyasha

Apretó los puños –. Sí, señor – dijo entre dientes, dando el saludo militar antes de marcharse.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando dejo de tararear una de las melodías de Beethoven. Miro el hombre que estaba encadenado a un poste. Su rostro estaba totalmente deformado por los golpes, pero aun así no había hablado. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que Hakudoshi se detuviera.

Se acercó a él. A pesar de los golpes se negaba a traicionar a su hermano, y a él ya se le había acabado la poca paciencia que poseía.

Había tardado prácticamente todo el día en llegar a la isla, pero lo que encontró cerca a la costa lo había puesto de buen humor. Cuatro hombres, entre ellos el idiota de Manten Raiju, al cual había hecho torturar en su presencia.

Al ver al hombre de pie con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, y que sabía que no saldría de allí, o por lo menos caminando, debía sentirse complacido. Al acabar con ese despojo humano, no solo a minoraría el enojo que le causo el hecho de que entraran a su territorio y destruyeran una de sus pertenecías. Además le quitaría, la única persona que de cierta forma, quería Hiten. Debía sentirse complacido, pero no lo estaba. Había algo que le taladraba la cabeza, por más que quisiera ignorarlo. Sabía perfectamente que era, y por más que quisiera negarlo, no podía. Otro hombre que no era él la tendría, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… solo matarlo, cuando ya la hubiese tenido. Le hervía la sangre, y deseaba torturar, hasta la muerte, al bastardo de Hiten, solo con imaginarse que se había atrevido a tocar siquiera su piel.

Era patético, lo sabía. Ella lo odiaba, y él quería destruirla, de la misma forma en que la deseaba. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida no le importaba sentirte patético por una insignificante mujer, a la cual deseaba… matar, tanto como poseerla. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era tenerla nuevamente, aunque no pudiera soportar su presencia.

-Sabes… no acostumbro a hacerme cargo de los interrogatorios, a menos que se han casos especiales. Debes sentirte alagado –no lo miraba. Pasaba sus dedos por cada uno de los instrumentos que estaban en una pequeña mesa. Dagas, pinzas, esferas con clavos,… infinidad de armas, las cuales, gracias a su imaginación, les podía dar diversas utilidades, mientras causaba dolor. Sonrió cuando lo escogió, y giro. El hombre al percatarse de lo que Naraku tenía en la mano, apretó sus labios con toda la fuerza que pudo –. Hagan que sonría para mí, muchachos –su sonrisa era sádica y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente como llamas infernales. De la misma forma en que brillaban cuando casi llegaba a la cumbre del placer. Ese que casi sintió en su totalidad, cuando aquellos gritos desgarradores ante cada extracción, se volvían música relajante para sus oídos. Pero lamentablemente los gritos cesaron, cuando el hombre se desmallo por el dolor. Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro, mientras hacia una seña para que le lanzaran agua para que despertara.

Cuando se percató de que estaba recobrando el conocimiento, volvió nuevamente a la mesa. Sin mirar el resto de armas que se encontraban ahí, agarro un cuchillo que parecía ser de carnicero.

-Estoy aburriéndome de tu presencia…-dijo de forma cansada, mientras miraba al piso, pero después levanto la mirada, mostrándole una expresión apacible -. ¿Sabes que sucede cuando eso pasa?

-T-Te pudrirás… e-en el infierno… cua-ando Hiten, t-te atrape - dijo con un poco de dificultad, tosiendo para no ahogarse con la sangre que salía de su boca. Intento volver a decir otra cosa, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

-Desde hace mucho estoy en él

Se escuchó un fuerte grito que hizo que la boca de Manten volviera a sangrar, antes de que unos dedos cayeran al piso. Después solo se escucharon sollozos, y el chirrido del metal al caer al piso.

-Solo pido una simple respuesta a cambio de tu libertad –le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara –. ¿A caso no quieres vivir, Manten?. Prometo liberarte si me dices lo que quiero saber -el hombre intento hablar, pero solo salía sangre de su boca y gemidos de dolor –. Una simple respuesta, y todo acabara

-Tu palabra… no vale nada –sus ojos parecían pesarle.

-Eso es lo que dice Hiten, pero los tratos entre nosotros siempre se respetaron. Nunca incumplí mi palabra –en realidad no mentía, nunca incumplió su palabra. O, por lo menos ellos nunca se percataron de ello.

-Soten… no cumpliste tu palabra con ella

-Fue culpa de tu padre y de Hiten. Ellos quisieron traicionarme. Lo de Soten, solo fue… un pequeño infortunio –dijo con fingido pesar -. Si me respondes lo que quiero saber, prometo liberarte. O, ¿quieres seguir aquí hasta que me aburra? –se giró nuevamente a la pequeña mesa. Pasando sus dedos por las armas de tortura como la primera vez, pensando detenidamente cual le causaría mayor dolor sin matarlo.

-El barco está cerca a la isla _Rasuanimasu_ –aunque respetaba y admiraba a su hermano, no quería seguir en esa tortura. Sabía que Hiten quería que Naraku lo encontrara, aunque quería tiempo para divertirse. Confiaba que cuando se encontraran, su hermano le haría pagar muy caro todo lo que les había hecho.

Claro, ¿cómo no había caído en cuenta de eso?. Hacia algunos años que se había olvidado de la existencia de ese lugar.

Seis horas de distancia para llegar a esa isla de prostitutas.

-Hiten, dijo que vendrías aquí… debíamos… -más sangre salió de su boca, evitando que pudiera seguir hablando.

-Cumplo mis promesas –le hizo una seña a Byakuya, el cual se acercó. En un rápido, pero suave movimiento, agarro la espada que éste llevaba, y le corto la cabeza a Manten –. Corta más de lo que creí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Llegue a pensar por un instante que lo liberarías

–Siempre cumplo mi palabra, aunque creo que se me olvidó mencionar la forma en que lo haría

* * *

Sabía que por desobedecer a un superior, que en este caso era su padre, lo podían destituir e incluso apresar. Pero él nunca había sido bueno recibiendo órdenes, aunque estuviera en el ejército.

Su padre y Kouga irían a buscar algunos soldados para seguir la búsqueda, la cual seguramente extenderían a los alrededores de la isla, porque conociendo al sarnoso, ya había buscado por debajo de todas las piedras de la isla, antes de pedir ayuda. Por esa razón, había ido a buscar a la única persona que estaba seguro podría darle información útil sobre entradas y salidas clandestinas de la isla.

-Te dije que no se nada, Inuyasha –dijo de forma nerviosa el anciano –. Y, hasta donde tengo entendido no puedes interrogarme

-Myoga, sé que todavía tienes nexos con piratas. No vengo a arrestarte, solo busco información –el anciano permanecía en silencio –. Si quieres puedo pedirle a mi padre que venga a interrogarte

-No es necesario que el señor Inu no intervenga en esto –se acomodó en su asiento -. Solo tenías que pedirlo de forma amable

El más joven hizo un bufido de molestia -. Habla –en su voz se notaba la impaciencia que sentía

-Lo único que sé es que hace unos días llegaron unos piratas… los hermanos Raiju. Son muy peligrosos, especialmente el hermano mayor, Hiten. Ellos buscaban a otro pirata que llaman el Demonio de los siete mares

-¿El Demonio de los siete mares? –el pseudónimo se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado.

-No conozco su rostro… de hecho son pocos los que lo conocen. En fin, ellos partieron ayer al atardecer, al parecer encontraron lo que buscaban –dejo de hablar, esperando que el chico se fuera, pero eso no sucedió –. No sé nada más

-Myoga… -Inuyasha, lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Algo faltaba –. Te conozco, así que habla. Sabes que la paciencia no es mi virtud

–Llevaron mujeres, no sé cuántas… eso es todo lo que se –dijo sabiendo que Inuyasha no lo dejaría en paz.

-" _Mujeres_ " –era lo que se había temido desde que supo sobre la desaparición de Kagome. Esa tonta seguramente seguía caminando sola por el bosque. Camino hasta la puerta, pero en ella se detuvo –. Por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero espero que no sigas en tus andanzas

Normalmente cuando secuestraban mujeres era para venderlas en burdeles. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que le hicieran daño. Pero, y ¿si esos hombres ya…?. No. Ella debía de estar bien, mientras no se percataran de que no era doncella, no la tocarían para venderla a un mayor precio.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de la isla y encontrarla. El problema era como lo haría, si no podía ir con los demás soldados, y ¿dónde la buscaría?. Tenían un día de retraso, pero había escuchado que cerca de allí, al nororiente, se encontraba una pequeña isla que tenía un burdel famoso.

* * *

Cargo con un poco de dificultad a Kagome en su espalda. No sabía en qué lugar estaban, pero sabía que tenían que encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de esos hombres. Y, donde pudieran ayudar a Kagome, ya que su temperatura parecía aumentar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminando por la costa, pero estaba muy cansada. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, si no se detenía caería a la arena con su hermana. Pero por más que necesitara descansar, no podía, necesitaban esconderse y encontrar a alguien que las ayudara.

Intento apresurar el paso, del lado contrario en que iba, cuando se percató de las figuras que se distinguían a lo lejos.

-¡Mujeres! –escucho una voz femenina. Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, fueron alcanzadas tres hombres. A pesar del cansancio quiso luchar, pero todo fue en vano. Fue arrastrada junto con Kagome hasta una casa.

- _Madame_ , las encontramos en la playa. Creímos que tal vez podrían servirle

Una mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años se acercó. Su cabello era azabache y lacio, el cual iba recogido en una coleta baja que estaba sobre su hombro y llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura. Llevaba un blusón de encaje color rojo transparente, dejando poco a la imaginación. Sus ojos eran de color negro brillante, pero se veían vacíos, como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Era hermosa, pero despedía un aura que no le agradaba.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –ella no contesto, de hecho ni siquiera la miraba –. Responde niña, o ¿acaso eres muda? –la miro, pero no le contesto –. ¿A caso quieres que le pregunte a ella? –dijo mirando hacia la chica que todavía era cargada por uno de sus empleados.

-No creo que sea relevante.

La agarro por la barbilla y la miro. Se quedó observándola, estudiando detalladamente su rostro, antes de que Kikyo, apartara la mano de la mujer con brusquedad. Pero la mujer la volvió a agarrar de forma fuerte, haciendo que ella la viera a los ojos en contra de su voluntad.

-No me gustas –dijo con desagrado -. Me recuerda a alguien que detesto –la soltó, como si ahora el contacto le repugnara. Se giró hacia la chica que ahora, estaba sobre un sofá. La observo por unos segundos, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Kikyo –. Tendrás que aprender modales, a los clientes no les agradan como tú –la observo por unos segundos más, antes de girarse y caminar hacia la salida.

-No tenemos por qué estar aquí –la mujer se giró hacia ella –. Pero necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos. No tengo dinero…-levanto la mano, mostrándole el anillo –. Pero tengo esto –sabía que estaban en un burdel. También sabía que ese lugar era muy concurrido por esa clase de hombres, pero necesitaban ayuda. Además algunas personas no se fijan en lo que tienen frente a sus ojos.

-Así que lo conoces – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Si sabe que acepto algo que le pertenece, sin su permiso me hará cosas poco agradables

-Si nos tiene en contra de nuestra voluntad también –ni ella misma creía sus palabras, pero si esa mujer parecía tenerle miedo a Naraku, lo aprovecharía.

-Eres solo una simple mujer, pequeña, para él eres igual que nada. Créeme, estarás mejor aquí, solo debes acostumbrarte

-Soy su esposa –creyó que de esa forma accedería a ayudarla. La mujer solo sonrió –. Hace casi un mes nos casamos

-Te creo… pero conozco muy bien a mi hijo

-"¿ _Hijo_?"-en realidad nunca se había interesado en saber nada acerca de él, pero que nunca le hubiese conocido un pariente, a excepción de Inuyasha, al cual odiaba, era raro -. Usted es…

-Traigan a la otra chica –dijo interrumpiéndola, mientras se alejaba.

-No. Si se atreve a tocarla… -un pequeño grito de dolor salió de sus labios, ante la sorpresa y el dolor provocado cuando uno de los hombres le hizo una llave que la inmovilizo contra la pared.

-Aquí ordeno yo. Debe quedarte claro eso –dijo retomando su marcha -. No te preocupes, aquí estarán bien… solo deben cooperar

La dejaron sola. Unas lágrimas de frustración bajaron por sus mejillas. Nuevamente estaba atrapada en un lugar como ese. Debía idear un plan para escapar, y rápido.

-Llévenla a la habitación de al lado, que alguien se encargue de atenderla

-Y, ¿la otra?, ¿quiere que alguien la pruebe antes?

-Todavía no. Déjenla descansar

Entro a su habitación seguida de una mujer de su misma edad, pero no tan agraciada -. ¿A quién te recuerda? –dijo llamando la atención de la mujer que se quitaba el blusón.

-A mí… por eso también la detesto – camino totalmente desnuda hasta la bañera y se metió.

-No sabía que se había casado… ¿te molesta?

–¿Por qué habría?, siempre hizo lo que quiso. Ni siquiera Onigumo lo podía controlar. Lo que si me indigna, es que no me haya invitado a su boda

-Aunque estés enojada con él deberías entregársela –dijo de forma preocupada, mientras echaba más pétalos de rosa en la bañera –. Lo conoces, y si se enoja, sin importar que seas tú quien la tiene, te asesinara

-No pienso hacerlo. Ella se quedara aquí, y no hay discusión –la otra mujer no dijo nada, solo suspiro de forma resignada. Cerró los ojos, permaneciendo así por unos segundos, mientras la otra mujer le lavaba el cabello -. Es curioso… –abrió los ojos, y la otra mujer se quedó observándola –, a veces crees dejar el pasado atrás… pero este se empeña en perseguirte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada en especial… solo recuerda que las coincidencias no existen –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a cerrar nuevamente los ojos –. "Desde _aquel día creí no volver a verla, y ella vino a mí_ "

* * *

Agarro la cabeza que tenía frente a él, y la levanto. A pesar de que el cadáver fue encontrado cerca a la orilla de la playa, aproximadamente hacia dos horas, él no parecía cansarse de observarlo.

-Señor…

-Busquen a ese bastardo… -cerro los ojos con fuerza -, ¡y tráiganme su cabeza!

-Sí, señor

-No, espera –dijo llamando la atención del hombre –. Córtale las manos y tráelo, quiero que vea a su puta antes de morir - mataría a la mujerzuela esa, después de follarla una y otra vez frente a él. El hombre hizo una reverencia, y se marchó.

Decidió el mismo buscar a Kikyo, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente se lo encontraría a él. Envió a algunos de los hombres que buscaran en las calles, ya que sabía que parte de la otra comitiva debía estar buscando en el bosque.

Aunque había amanecido aproximadamente una hora antes, se dirigió hacia el burdel. Toco la puerta, y a pesar de que el establecimiento no abría al público a esa hora, lo dejaron entrar.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, y pidió una botella de whisky. A los pocos segundos apareció la mujer con el cabello suelto y un vestido coral que, aunque era más recatado que el que llevaba la noche anterior, dejaba ver sus hombros y gran parte de su pecho.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no contaba con el placer de recibir tus visitas –dijo de forma seductora, mientras se acercaba a él –. Tuviste suerte, ya me iba a la iglesia

Él sonrió de forma burlona, haciéndola sentar en su pierna izquierda -. Pequeñas diferencias con tu hijo, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar –subió su mano desde su abdomen hasta el pecho de la mujer, empezando a soltar una cinta que sujetaba desde la parte delantera el vestido –. Las iglesias no se hicieron para mujeres como tú

-De alguna forma debo de tratar de limpiar mi alma - empezó a acariciar el cabello de él –. No te arriesgaste a venir aquí en busca de mi compañía, o ¿sí?

-Sabes… se me perdieron unas putas, y quería saber si por casualidad no las habías encontrado

La mujer sonrió de forma coqueta, mientras su mano pasaba de su cabello al cuello del hombre, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, tratando de no demostrar ninguna clase de nervosismo –. Si tuviera chicas nuevas, ya te las hubiese presentado –él levanto la mirada hacia ella -. Jamás te ocultaría nada, sabes que…-se calló al sentir algo frio subiendo por su pierna. No necesito bajar la mirada para saber que era –. Hiten, jamás…

-Lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndola. La pistola subía lentamente hasta colarse entre sus piernas. Movió el gatillo –. Pero en las mujerzuelas no se puede confiar. Se venden por tampoco… y algo me dice que tú las tienes

-No he recibido chicas nuevas en el último año –a pesar de saber lo que él era capaz de hacerle, se mantuvo serena.

-No me has dicho lo que necesito saber. Esperare la respuesta solo una vez más –dijo de forma serena -. ¿¡Has encontrado a la maldita puta de Naraku!? –levanto la voz, haciendo que ella diera un respingón.

-No las he visto, y a él tampoco –trato de sonreír –. Desde que Onigumo, murió perdí contacto con él. A veces llegan algunos hombres de él buscando compañía, nada más

Levanto su mano libre hasta tocarle la mejilla -. Eres de las pocas que sabe complacerme… sería una lástima que tuviera que deshacerme de ti por una estupidez. Sé que las tienes, solo me interesa una, Kikyo. Con la otra puedes hacer lo que te plazca

Sabía que Hiten no bromeaba, por lo cual no tuvo otra opción que asentir -. Está bien, pero creo que merezco algo por entregártela –el hombre sonrió antes de retirar el arma.

-Me gusta consentirte –la beso, para después agarrarla de forma fuerte por la barbilla -. Pero detesto que me mientas. Deberías de sentirte afortunada por saber complacerme, o no seguirías con vida –la soltó para después levantarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Solo la haré disfrutar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

La mujer subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y entro en la cuarta habitación -Vinieron por ti –la aludida se sentó en la cama, y la miro -. Has lo que él te diga, Kikyo. Se lo más dócil que puedas con él, y jamás lo contradigas

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entro él cojeado –. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver… Kikyo –conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, que parecía ser una de las marcas distintivas de aquellos demonios, y que era señal de que nada bueno le sucedería de allí en adelante.

* * *

Cuando subieron al barco, cayó al piso por la forma en que Hiten la había empujado. Intento levantarse, pero él la volvió a empujar, haciendo que cayera nuevamente.

-Jure que te mataría en cuanto te encontrara, pero lo esperaremos a él

-Lo esperaras innecesariamente. Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez –sabía que no tenía posibilidades de salir viva de ese lugar. Por lo cual prefería morir antes de ser torturada y humillada.

-Todo a su tiempo, Kikyo –la agarro por el cuello, y la levanto, acercando el rostro de ella al suyo –. No te preocupes… morirás – apretó más el agarre, por lo cual ella trato de soltarse por reflejo –. Después de ser mi puta –disminuyo el agarre, pero no la soltó. La arrastro con él hasta la cama, a pesar de que ella trataba de soltarse. La lanzo en la cama cuando estuvieron frente a ésta.

Se agarró el cuello, mientras daba bocadas de aire, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Aunque veía un poco borroso por las lágrimas, que se había acumulado involuntariamente en sus ojos, se percató de lo que él estaba haciendo, por lo cual trato de levantarse. Pero la agarro por el cabello, acercándola nuevamente hacia él. Intento besarla, pero ella le aruño el rostro para alejarlo. Cualquiera se hubiese enojado, pero él solo sonrió.

-Tu actitud te hace más deseable, Kikyo –la lanzo en lo cama. El plan era hacerlo frente a él, pero seguir un plan nunca había sido su estilo. Él solo actuaba por instinto y placer, tratando de ser lo más destructivo posible en cada ocasión. Sin darle tiempo a que tratara de alejarse, la giro, dejando su rostro contra la cama. Agarro sus manos subiéndolas por arriba de su cabeza. Mientras que con la otra mano subía por en medio de sus piernas, por lo cual ella las cerró, causando que una pequeña sonrisa de burla saliera de los labios de él –. Vas a gemir como la zorra que eres –dijo muy cerca de su oído, para después lamerle la oreja.

-¡No! –trato de apartarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él aplicara más fuerza en el agarre. No quería gritar, o demostrar que sentía miedo, pero de su boca empezaban a escaparse pequeños gritos, los cuales fueron ahogados contra la cama cuando él la acomodo mejor para poder desabrocharse el pantalón. Sintió como la cama se hundía por el peso, y después se sintió ahogar cuando él se subió arriba de ella.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –coloco el cuchillo al lado de su rostro para que lo pudiera observar –.Todavía tiene mi sangre. Decidí guardarlo para recordarte –se lo coloco en la mejilla, y la empezó a acariciar lentamente con el –. Cada vez que lo veo recuerdo que intestaste castrarme, golfa –acerco su rostro a su oído –. ¿No vas a suplicar, Kikyo?, suplica como lo hacen todas ustedes

Sentía miedo. De sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no sollozar. Sabía que él solo disfrutaría con cada sonido que escapara de su boca. Y, haría lo que fuera para lograr escuchar aquellos gritos y sollozos que ella se rehusaba a dejar escapar.

Bajo lentamente el cuchillo desde su mejilla, hasta su cuello, donde lo metió bajo el vestido, y en un solo movimiento le destrozo toda la parte superior de éste. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de él sobre su espalda descubierta. Mordió la sabana, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, quería que por lo menos su conciencia huyera de ese lugar, pero por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible. Sintió otro corte, y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, mientras se removía por reflejo. Un grito, fuerte y claro se escapó, cuando el choco su pelvis contra la de ella, simulando una embestida.

-Ves que si lo puedes hacer –subió a su cuello, y empezó a besarla –. Tu olor… es excitante –había pensado en jugar un poco más con ella, pero lamentablemente no lo soportaría más. Se levantó un poco para bajar su ropa interior, pero una mano en su cuello lo arrojo de forma brusca al piso. Levanto la mirada, y lo vio frente a él apuntándole, ni siquiera tuvo que percatarse de la expresión de molestia que tenía en su rostro, solo bastaba mirar sus ojos. Sonrió internamente, él tenía razón, lo pudo matar cuando estuvo de espalda, pero no lo hizo, solo lo aparto de ella.

La miro de soslayo. Estaba todavía boca abajo. La parte superior de su ropa estaba totalmente destruida, y su ropa interior inferior, tenía algunos rasgones. Volvió a mirarlo a él. Levanto el arma hasta su cabeza. Solo daría un disparo y todo terminaría, pero en ese momento sintió un pequeño ruido a su espalda. Dos disparos se escucharon. Un hombre de los que trabajaba para Hiten, había caído con un disparo en el pecho. Él se tambaleo al recibir uno en el hombro. Se había descuidado, por primera vez en su vida, lo había hecho….

Por culpa de ella.

-Veo que sigues teniendo buena puntería, pero te entretienes fácilmente –giro nuevamente, aunque tenía el arma en la mano no podía utilizarla, lo había herido en el hombro izquierdo. Hiten, había aprovechado la pequeña distracción, para agarrar su arma. Con la cual le estaba apuntando a Kikyo en la sien. Sin dejar de hacerlo, empezó a caminar fuera del camarote, hacia la cubierta. Al ver que él no se movía le apunto, y le hizo una seña para que dejara el arma y lo siguiera. Como si fuera una persona sumisa lo hizo –. Es una lástima que llegaras en estos momentos, no podrás escuchar sus gemidos… pero que digo, si debes recordarlos bien. Además de gemir como zorra, te complace como una –paso su lengua por la mejilla de ella –. ¿Sabes que voy a hacer con ella?

-Si matarla te place… -la miro a los ojos. Su expresión se veía tan serena como siempre, pero sus ojos se veían brillosos, tal vez se negaba a seguir dejando que algunas lágrimas se escaparan, pero era en vano, algunas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas. Y, su labio sangraba. Aun en esas situaciones ella quería parecer fuerte. Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, esa era una de las cosas que le agradaba de ella –, puedes hacerlo. Me importa en lo más mínimo

No sabía que estaba sucediendo hasta que Hiten la levanto. Lo vio de espaldas a ellos, sangrando por un brazo. Por una fracción de segundos había tenido una pequeña esperanza de salir de ese lugar. Lo había mirado involuntariamente de esa forma, suplicándole en silencio. Pero cuando lo escucho hablar, nuevamente éstas murieron, y se sintió estúpida por haber pensado por un momento que él la salvaría.

-No… ella vivirá lo que le sucedió a Soten… ella también disfrutara, frente a ti

Sintió como la mano de él bajaba desde su cuello a su pecho, soltando así el agarre que tenía en ella. Y, nuevamente se concentró en sus ojos. Eran tan rojos y brillaban como la sangre que bajaba por su brazo, en ellos creyó ver desesperación, la cual se enmascaro rápidamente, observándose nuevamente las llamas infernales que siempre solía mostrarle. No supo cómo, pero entendió lo que aquella mirada le decía en silencio. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer. Nuevamente se escucharon dos disparos. Uno le había dado a ella, y el otro a Hiten. Más disparos se escucharon muy cerca de su rostro. Pero después de un último disparo, sintió que era arrastrada hasta la orilla del barco. Trato de sostenerse, pero él la jalaba por una pierna. Miro hacia arriba sin saber exactamente que esperaba ver, pero solo vio la baranda donde estaba agarrada. Sintió un fuerte jalón, y sus manos cedieron. Cayeron al agua. No sabía si moriría ahogada o desangrada, igual ya no importaba. Aunque intento mantener los ojos abiertos, todo se volvió negro, al mismo tiempo que el aire le empezó a faltar.

* * *

-Ya no tiene fiebre, pero aún no ha despertado –dijo mientras retiraba un pañuelo de la frente de la chica –. ¿La conservaras?

-No puedo, ya la compraron, y soy la encargada de llevarla –la otra mujer se quedó observándola –. Fue un chico muy apuesto… conto con suerte

-Y, ¿por qué no se la llevo?, pudo traer a alguien que la cuidara

-No quiso –la otra mujer intento hablar, pero ella no la dejo -. Y, no hice preguntas, pago muy bien… además creo que es hora de ver a mi hijo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa –." _Y encontrarme con el pasado_ " –tocaron la puerta, y un hombre entro –. Busca a alguien que nos lleves de inmediato a la isla Sengoku, ya la chica esta mejor

–Como usted diga, _madame_ -el hombre hizo una reverencia, y se retiró.

-Pero ella…

-Está bien, además tal vez reciba una comisión más

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero era inútil, todo lo veía borroso. Escucho un pequeño ruido a su derecha, lo que provoco que girara la cabeza en esa dirección. Solo distinguía pequeñas manchas, por lo cual cerró los ojos y los abrió segundos después tratando de enfocar mejor aquella imagen. Su respiración se cortó, al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría ligeramente.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, estaba segura de que era él. Se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño banco. No llevaba camisa, y unas vendas cubrían parte de su hombro. Pero lo que la sorprendió, fue la gran mancha en forma de araña que cubría totalmente su espalda. Se veía escalofriante, pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. Levanto lentamente su mano izquierda, pasando su mirada desde la espalda de él, al anillo y nuevamente a su espalda.

-" _Su marca_ "

No se había percatado de que seguía con la mano levantada y observando la espalda de él, hasta que un toquido en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

-No encontramos el cadáver, seguramente se lo llevo la corriente

-O, no está muerto –se levantó. Agarro una botella que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa y se sirvió en un vaso –. Cosa que tendré que remediar, cuando salga del nido de ratas donde se escondió –estaba enojado. Había fallado en matar al malnacido de Hiten, por ella.

Cuando ella se dejó caer había sacado su otra arma con la mano izquierda, y disparo. Pero no directamente a la cabeza de Hiten como había querido, sino a su mano, tratando de desviar el disparo que él pretendía darle a Kikyo. Agarro un vaso y bebió. Había cometido un grave error, no una, sino tres veces. El primero lo cometo cuando entro al camarote. Solo pensó en apartarlo de ella, por lo cual lo había agarrado por el cuello, lanzándolo bruscamente al piso… ni si quiera se había acordado de su arma, solo había actuado por instinto. El segundo error, fue evitar que él la matara, además de dejarlo vivo, se había expuesto. Pero el error más grande lo cometió cuando se lanzó al mar para sacarla, a pesar de su herida y sin importarle si Hiten, estaría o no muerto.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿seguimos buscándolo?

Hizo un movimiento negativo. Hiten, volvería, sin necesidad de que él lo buscara, y él personalmente se encargaría de mandarlo al infierno definitivamente -. Quemen el barco junto con todos los hombres que encontraron -el hombre hizo una reverencia, y salió de la habitación.

Camino hasta la cama, y se sentó en ésta -. Los muertos son los únicos que no respiran. Y lamentablemente tú no lo estas… solo te roso la bala

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la fija mirada de él.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –trato de levantarse, pero sintió un pequeño dolor por la cintura –. ¿Acaso quieres ser tú quien me mate?

-Tal vez… –se giró, y se acostó al lado de ella, mirando hacia el techo, al igual que ella lo hacía –. Pero esta vez solo quería demostrarle a Hiten, que recupero lo que me pertenece…

Giró su rostro hacia él, preguntándose a que se refería. Él seguía mirando al techo.

Respiro profundo, y no lo pudo soportar más. Tal vez si la tenía, podría dejar de pensar ella… se dejó llevar, nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Se levantó un poco, y con la mano derecha, agarro la barbilla de ella y la miro fijamente, mientras acercaba su rostro, sin dejar de mirlarla a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, nuevamente no le agradaba la forma en que él la miraba –. Y, tú me perteneces… Kikyo –ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar sus palabras. Porque él junto sus labios… no era un beso como tal, solo un simple rose que él realizaba al delinear los labios de ella… un rose que la asusto. O, eso fue lo que creyó al sentir su corazón, y ese pequeño escalofrió que le erizo la piel. Trato de apartarse, pero él la inmovilizo con la única mano que podía mover sin sentir dolor. Se subió arriba de ella, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla totalmente –. Mia – aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, desde ese momento ella le pertenecería hasta que se aburriera de ella. Lo cual seguramente sucedería después de obtener aquel cuerpo que deseaba, y nuevamente le estaba quemando la piel al tenerlo tan cerca.

Quiso replicar, pero él profundizo el contacto, convirtiéndolo en uno de esos besos, que hasta ahora se percataba de que les tenía miedo… miedo a ceder ante ellos. Trato de resistirse, pero la herida y el agarre no se lo permitió. Y, lentamente se fue dejando arrastrar por él. Había iniciado de forma lenta, con aquel pequeño cosquilleo, que involuntariamente, hizo que un pequeño suspiro se escapara de sus labios, ahogándose en los de él. Era una sensación extraña. Él parecía querer devorarla, con aquel beso que solo él le había dado. Se sintió ahogar, y aunque sabía que debía separarse, su cuerpo parecía gritarle que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué sentía en ese momento?. Quiso pensar que rabia y asco, pero solo sintió curiosidad… si, curiosidad de saber porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante él.

No se percató cuando la mano de él, dejo libre las suyas, pero lo hizo, cuando los dedos de él bajaban lentamente por su brazo. Erizando aún más su piel a cada paso. Después de que aquellos dedos pasaron por su cuello, se percató de que hacían directamente contacto con su piel, pero no le importo, por primera vez en su vida quiso más. Bajo con un poco de temor sus brazos, y con una de sus manos agarro el cuello de él, tratando de profundizar el contacto de sus labios… incluso de sus cuerpos. Estaban tan cerca, que ambos podían sentir y escuchar el corazón del contrario… parecían estar sincronizados.

Un gemido había escapado, pero esta vez de los labios de él. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había cerrado los ojos, hasta que los abrió, cuando él se detuvo de forma abrupta. Se miraron fijamente. Sus pechos bajaban rápidamente y daban respiraciones hondas, tratando de normalizarla. Él la miraba de forma extraña, y ella estaba ruborizada.

Nuevamente bajo lentamente hasta su rostro, haciendo que a ella nuevamente se le hiciera difícil respirar ante su cercanía. Cuando sus narices se rosaron suavemente, sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, esperando algo que ni siquiera ella sabía si deseaba o no. Pero nunca sucedió.

Él se había quitado de arriba de ella. Estaba molesto. Camino hasta la pequeña mesa, y agarro la botella, antes de salir del camarote dando un portazo. No supo por qué había sucedido, pero no le agrado. Él jamás había sentido eso al besar y acariciar a alguien. Toco su pecho con una mueca de desagrado, eso jamás había pasado. Debía controlar sus instintos, o ellos terminarían controlándolo a él.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Rasuanimasu**_ : es el monte de las ánimas, pero como era una isla quedo simplemente así; _**Raiju no**_ : del trueno.

 **Moon** (¡Bienvenida!. Me alegra saber que te agrada. Como estoy resubiendo, no tendrás que esperar mucho entre capitulo, hasta que suba el capítulo dieciséis, que es por el cual vamos. Espero que éste y el resto de capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado… saludos. Pdt: también tengo una en la línea del anime: Demonios Extintos. Por si quieres leerla cuando la resuba.)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

08/08/17


	11. Chapter 11: La cereza del diablo

**Capítulo XI:** _La cereza del diablo_

Agarro un pequeño mechón de cabello azabache entre sus dedos, jugando distraídamente con éste, mientras observaba fijamente el rostro de la chica. Su rostro estaba todavía sonrojado, a pesar de que la fiebre había empezado a disminuir. Algunos mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su rostro, dándole un toque más infantil y adorable del que ya poseía. Acaricio con su mano libre la mejilla sonrojada de la chica, y sonrió, al comprobar que efectivamente parecía mejorar.

La mujer que permanecía en el marco de la puerta solo observaba la peculiar escena con un poco de aburrimiento. No entendía por qué un chico como él había deseado comprar a una enferma. Inmediatamente la vio, la había deseado, por lo cual le había ofrecido una cantidad irrisoria, cuando ella se negó a venderla por completo. Tenía más chicas que por un pago menor hubiesen hecho cualquier cosa. Inclusive ella se hubiese aventurado a complacerlo gratis. Pero bueno, ya no importaba. No había conseguido placer físico, pero si emocional al recibir el otro pago.

-¿Alguien la ha tocado? –su voz sonaba seria, como si tratara de contener el enojo, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión serena al contemplarla.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? –su voz era extremadamente suave, dándole una inocencia que su mirada arruinaba. Se acero a él, y sonrió -. No he hecho nada hasta el momento para que dudes de mí palabra. De hecho creo que podemos seguir haciendo algunos negocios… te aseguro que serán cada vez más placenteros –dijo con voz melosa, colocando su mano en la mejilla del hombre, pero cuando ésta, bajaba lentamente por su cuello él, la detuvo delicadamente.

-Por el momento es el único que me interesa… -llevo la mano de la mujer a su boca, y la beso en el envés –. Pero tendré en cuenta su proposición, _madame_

-Eso espero –dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar un poco decepcionada -. Si alguna vez vuelves de visita a _Rasuanimasu_ , ya sabes dónde encontrarme –la mujer miro una última vez a la chica que permanecía en la cama antes de marcharse.

Se removió perezosamente cuando la luz entro por la ventana, abriendo los ojos segundos después. Observo a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero no lo logro.

Una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una figura en la habitación. Era claramente un hombre, que al parecer venia del baño, pero desde la posición en que él se encontraba, ella no podía ver su cabeza. No sabía si se estaba arreglando, o desnudando, ya que la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba claramente abierta. No sabía que estaba sucediendo y tampoco lo averiguaría. Miro hacia su derecha, buscando un objeto con el cual defenderse en caso de que llegara necesitarlo. Agarro el candelabro que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de noche.

 _Si lo tengo que hacer para sobrevivir, lo haré_

Las palabras que había dicho su hermana se repitieron en su cabeza, y se asustó, pero no tanto como pensar en que ese hombre podría hacerle daño.

-Eh, ya despertaste –escucho la voz, pero no le coloco la más mínima atención, lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir. Cuando sintió que la cama se hundía por el peso, giro el rostro, y se lanzó a la persona. Pero el hombre, a pesar de la sorpresa, logro inmovilizarla, y después la hizo caer de espaldas en la cama. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre -. ¿¡Estás loca!?... ¿¡querías matarme!? –acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta tocar suavemente su nariz -. Dijeron que serias obediente. Pero resultaste ser una pequeña salvaje –abrió los ojos. Cualquier grito o inhalación que iba a dar en ese momento murió. El chico que tenía arriba de ella, sosteniendo suavemente sus manos para que no intentara herirlo nuevamente, estaba sonriendo de forma arrogante -. Creo que ahora debes complacerme… -él soltó el agarre en sus manos, pero no se alejó.

No quería. Había jurado no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, en sus ojos se acumularon rápidamente aquellas lágrimas que había jurado no derramar más.

–Pequeña… – las lágrimas salieron lenta y silenciosamente, bajando por sus mejillas. En ese momento él intento pronunciar algunas palabras, pero éstas murieron en su garganta cuando ella lo abrazo.

-I-Inuyasha… -su nombre se escapó en un pequeño susurro de sus labios. Si estuvo enojada con él, en ese momento lo olvido -. Tuve miedo –ahogaba pequeños sollozos en el pecho de él –. Creí… ellos… -aunque su llanto se había vuelto incontrolable, la aparto un poco, y la miro fijamente.

-¿Ellos…? -nuevamente las palabras murieron en su boca. No quería pensar en ello, y aunque pensaba que tal vez era mejor no saberlo, tenía que preguntarlo -. ¿Te hicieron daño?

Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, nuevamente lo abrazo. Haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, cuando por fin se refugió nuevamente en su pecho.

Sonrió aliviado. Aunque inicialmente el plan había sido llevarla a su casa antes de que despertara, y que ella jamás se enterara de que estuvo allí en aquella habitación, no solo por ella, si no por lo que había hecho. Habia desobedecido las ordenes de un superior, lo cual podría tener graves repercusiones, a pesar de que no estaba en las filas, si alguien se enteraba. Pero en ese momento no le importo. Solo la abrazo.

Sabía que era ilegal lo que había hecho, pero no le importo. Él solo había pensado en traerla de vuelta cuando la encontró. Además, de que había dos hombres armados. Solo ofreció una suma de dinero, hasta que la dueña del burdel acepto.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición. Solo seguían allí, abrazos. Ella acostada en la cama, y él tratando de no aplastarla con su peso.

Se separó de ella, acariciando su cabello y rostro. A pesar de que ya se había calmado, sus mejillas y nariz estaban levemente rojas por llorar. Solo la miraba sin saber que decir.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que pudo ver, como los ojos de ella se abrían totalmente, como si cayera en cuenta de algo. Lo empujo, sentándose en la cama, y dándole la espalda –. Creí que serias más complaciente –dijo a modo de broma, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro. Tuvo el impulso de tocar su hombro, pero cuando sus dedos casi tocan la piel de ella, se arrepintió -. Lo… siento –había sido un pequeño susurro, que ella apenas había alcanzado a escuchar. Aunque, no sabía cómo iniciar, sentía la necesidad de disculparse con ella –. Kagome, yo… -pero fue interrumpido por el inesperado giro que ella había dado, mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación.

-Kikyo… ¿dónde está? –lo vio palidecer, por lo cual miro a un lado. Sabía que al preguntar por su hermana, ese pequeño momento con Inuyasha se arruinaría, pero no le importo.

-¿Ella…? -aunque trataba de hablar, todas las frases morían en su garganta. Sin poder o atreverse a decir algo, salió de la habitación. Necesitaba encontrarla, y traerla de vuelta.

* * *

-¿Dónde está la otra chica? –la mujer se giró hacia él -. Pagare la misma suma por la otra chica… la hermana

-Así que las conoces… lo suponía –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona -, pero lastimosamente no la tengo –antes de que él pudiera agregar algo, la mujer continuo -. Supe por una buena fuente que ella está aquí en la isla, con su esposo –sonrió coquetamente, y se acercó a él -. Me caíste bien, por eso te daré un consejo… aléjate de ella, sería una lástima que alguien como tú muriera

Frunció el ceño. Sabía a lo que se refería esa mujer, pero a él no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, o a quien debiera enfrentarse para ayudar a Kikyo. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero en ese momento recordó que el esposo de Kikyo le había dado a entender que se conocían. Había olvidado el asunto, pero si esa mujer enfrente de él lo conocía, no lo pasaría por alto.

-¿Quién es él?

La mujer solo sonrió –. Alguien a quien no te gustaría conocer, cariño… solo, sigue mi consejo

Al percatarse de que aquella mujer no le daría ninguna clase de información, decidió irse. Tenía que saber por lo menos el nombre completo de ese hombre para obtener alguna clase de información. Después de haber sido torturado, y a pesar de la apariencia de aquel chico, algo le decía que era un monstruo. Sabía que podría estar exagerando, después de todo el esposo de Kikyo tenía razones para querer asesinarlo, ya que él era el… ¿amante?. O, ¿amigo? de Kikyo. En realidad no sabía cómo catalogar lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero aquella mirada lo seguía inquietando, parecía la de un demonio.

No estaba muy contento en que Kikyo estuviera con su esposo, pero al menos estaba bien. Cuando coloco su mano para abrir del carruaje, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, recordando lo que, hasta ese momento, había olvidado.

-" _Kagome… soy un idiota_ "

No dejo de maldecirse en todo el camino, pero más se maldijo cuando llego al pequeño hotel, y ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Terminado el trato por el que había vuelto nuevamente al Sengoku, no le quedaba nada más que hacer en ese lugar, sin embargo, decidió quedarse algunos días. Y, aunque sabía que tal vez al principio a _su hijo_ no le agradaría su presencia, decidió ir a visitarlo, después de todo llevaba cuatro años sin verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –en su voz se podía apreciar claramente su molestia -. Creí que había sido claro la última vez

-No has cambiado en nada –una pequeña sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba al escritorio, donde se sentó quedando de perfil a él -. ¿No puedes fingir que te agrada la presencia de tú madre?…–lo miro de forma decepcionada sin dejar de sonreír. Se giró hacia él, quedando sus piernas frente a las de él -. Ni siquiera me invitaste a tu… boda –dijo esto último con un pequeño tinte de burla-, me rompes el corazón

-Las iglesias no están hechas para mujeres como tú

Sonrió traviesamente, antes hincarse un poco hacia él, y rodearlo con sus brazos -. Lo mismo pensé de ti. Pero, al parecer somos igual de blasfemos –acerco su rostro al de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -. Lo cual me sigue excitando –intento besarlo, pero él aparto el rostro, provocando con esto, que ella sonriera -. Todavía te sigue gustando de esa forma.

-Sabes que odio repetir. La monotonía siempre termina aburriéndome

-O, solo le eres fiel a tu esposa… ¿le entregaste a ella lo que a nadie más has entregado?

Él la agarro por el cuello, y la acerco a él. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –. Nunca le he pertenecido a nadie

-Entonces… -sobre la camisa negra que él llevaba, paso suavemente sus dedos, en el área del pecho -, deja que te haga feliz… ¿recuerdas como solía hacerlo?

Los ojos de _su_ _madre_ , eran unos ojos, que por primera vez desde que la conocía, le llamaron la atención. Se veían tan vacíos como los recordaba. Había ese pequeño brillo de lujuria que resplandecía en aquel gran abismo que era su mirada. Inconscientemente esa mujer, que tenía al frente, le recordaba a alguien. Esos ojos y esa boca lo hacían. Quería ver esa mirada, y esa pequeña sonrisa en otro rostro. Eso le excito. Por una extraña razón, esa mirada y sus pensamientos lo hicieron.

-Cómo olvidar esos gemidos de puta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que ella con sus piernas lo pegara a su cuerpo. El agarre en su cuello no disminuía, pero aun así sonreía, mientras baja el pantalón de él.

Un gemido, eso había escapado de los labios de la mujer, cuando él se introdujo en ella, provocando que, ella en reflejo, se aferrara aún más, con las piernas a las caderas de él. La única mano que él podría utilizar se guía en el cuello de ella, y aunque sabía que ese agarre aumentaría progresivamente, no le importo. Desde que lo había conocido, cuando tenía quince años, lo deseo, a pesar de ser una de las tantas mujeres que Onigumo tenía, y a pesar de saber lo que le sucedería si él se enteraba de su deseo, cedió ante él. Esos ojos siempre la hicieron ceder. En sus encuentros siempre quedaba al borde del colapso por dos razones, el clímax y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero siempre lo disfrutaba como con ninguno y siempre lo haría. Mordió el hombro que él no tenía vendado, esperando ansiosamente que él se moviera, pero cuando él se dispuso a hacerlo, alguien toco la puerta.

Un gruñido de molestia salió de la boca de él, todavía sin dejar de estar en ella. Se movió ligeramente, provocando que ella le apretara más fuerte el hombro.

-Es urgente –se escuchó la voz de Byakuya al otro lado de la puerta. Cerró los ojos, y respiro profundo antes de apartarse. Por el bien de Byakuya, esperaba que fuera verdaderamente importante. Porque una de las cosas que él detestaba era ser interrumpido, y cuando alguien lo hacía, lo asesinaba, sin importar quien fuera.

Le hizo una seña a la mujer, y ésta salió, encontrándose con Byakuya que le hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de seguir su camino a la biblioteca.

Caminaba hacia la salida, cuando se la encontró de frente. Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Kikyo decidió seguir su camino.

- _Eres tal como te imagine_ " -ella se quedó unos segundos allí, y después salió de la mansión.

* * *

Su corazón, eso creyó sentir en aquel momento. Ese suave sonido que se acompasaba perfectamente con el que realizaba su propio corazón. Ese pequeño sonido que escuchaba más claramente ante cada pequeño rose que daban sus pieles, ante cada beso que él robada a sus labios, y cada marca que él dejaba en su cuerpo. Pero, después de pensarlo claramente, llego a la conclusión de que se había equivocado. Un monstruo como ese carecía de corazón. Aquello que había escuchado, no fue más que producto, de su aún perturbada, imaginación.

Sentía rabia al solo pensar que había deseado en ese momento que él siguiera con, lo que sea que en ese momento, le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida, había sentido esos deseos impuros de los que tanto hablaba su abuela. Y, eso no le agradaba, porque se había sentido vulnerable ante él. De cierta forma, había sentido que él tenía cierto poder sobre ella. Y, eso lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan disminuida y a merced de alguien, especialmente si ese alguien era el hombre, si así se podía llamar a ese monstruo, que más había odiado en su corta vida.

Esa noche, y algunas siguientes, quiso saber por qué él había hecho aquello. Pero después de pensarlo, decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental y emocional, era hacer lo que él hacia… olvidar e ignorar, después de todo, odiaba pensar en ello.

Después de que él, la había dejado sola en aquel camarote, no le volvió a ver, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la isla. No sabía exactamente que sucedía con ese hombre, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Desde que llegaron de aquella isla, él parecía ignorarla. Ya no se sentaba con ella a la mesa. Tampoco lo veía por casualidad, ni siquiera en los pasillos, pero igualmente, eso no le importaba. Aunque, cuando salía a relajarse con algún deporte de puntería, solía sentir como si alguien la observase. Al principio creía que alguien lo hacía, pero después llego a la conclusión de que solo eran ideas suyas, hasta ese día. La sensación había sido tan incómoda, al igual que el peso de aquella mirada. Mirada que conocía perfectamente, y solo la había visto en una sola persona. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo se giró y disparo la flecha.

* * *

Desde que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, había decidido encontrarse la menor cantidad de tiempo con ella. No se consideraba un cobarde, solo creía que entre menos contacto tuviera con ella, esa estúpida obsesión que sentía desaparecía.

Pero se equivocó.

Si, había dejado de encontrarse con ella a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa. Si la veía, no le daba importancia, después de todo ella no la tenía. Estaba complacido, todo parecía estar funcionando, y sus deseos por esa maldita mujer los estaba dominando. De hecho, ya casi parecía no sentirlo. Solo había pequeñas cosas que no le agradaban. O, mejor dicho, si le agradaban las sensaciones que tenía últimamente al tener sexo, eran sensaciones incomparables. Casi parecidas a esas que sentía cuando escuchaba una buena melodía proveniente de un piano o, cuando él, con sus propias manos, mataba a alguien. Lo único que le desagradaba, era que ese placer lo estaba sintiendo con Tsubaki, pero únicamente cuando ésta, llevaba el cabello suelto y le daba la espalda. Pero si había algo que le desagradaba más, era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Observándola. Si, cuando por casualidad se encontraban, la ignoraba, pero cuando ella solía salir a practicar al jardín, no podía evitar perseguirla sigilosamente, hasta que la encontraba. Pasaba minutos observándola, hasta que se daba cuenta de lo patético de aquella situación, y se marchaba, mientras se maldecía mentalmente.

Estaba tan concentrado maldiciéndose mentalmente, que no pudo divisar la flecha que fue lanzada en su dirección, hasta que ésta, pasó rozando algunos de sus mechones de cabello. Se sorprendió momentáneamente, antes de mirar en la dirección de ella. Estaba de espaldas a él, y algunos árboles hacían que aquel disparo fuera casi imposible, pero aun así lo había realizado.

-¿Ahora te encargas de acosarme?. – giro hacia él, y a pesar de la distancia, pudo distinguir un pequeño brillo de desprecio, que era casi enmascarado por su inexpresión.

-Tu puntería no ha mejorado en lo absoluto –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se acercaba a ella. Ignorando adrede la pregunta que ella había realizado.

-Si hubiese querido matarte, no estarías caminando en estos momentos –dijo de forma tranquila, volviéndose a girar, para así, lanzar otra flecha.

Tenía que reconocer que ese comentario le había enojado, pero también divertido. Ella era tan inocente. O, muy estúpida para creer que podría deshacerse de él tan fácilmente. En caso de que se atreviera a intentarlo, la mataría sin pensarlo.

-Si no quieres matarme, ¿entonces qué es lo que deseas, Kikyo?

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras muy cerca de su oído. Pero no solo esas palabras la alteraron, un ligero cosquilleo en la piel de su cuello, justo en el lugar donde golpeaba suavemente la respiración y el aliento de él, la ruborizaron levemente.

-Esas no fueron mis palabras –dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero algo raro le estaba sucediendo. Como aquel día en el barco, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Eso la molesto. Ella no podía, ni debía sentir miedo por él. Se giró hacia él, y sus miradas se encontraron -. Lo que no quiero es manchar mis manos con una basura como tú… no vale la pena -ella lo miraba con enojo. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, pudo diferenciar algo totalmente en su mirada, diferente a aquel vacío que siempre mostraba en sus ojos -. Pero a veces, tenemos que hacer excepciones

Él frunció el ceño. Algo en ella le parecía extraño. Normalmente, esa inexpresión no hubiese sido tan fácil de cambiar, de hecho, había creído que era imposible hacerlo. La miro inquisitivamente, antes de sonreír de forma arrogante.

-¿Estas segura de que es eso lo que quieres, Kikyo?

No fue capaz de responder a aquella pregunta. No, no era porque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de que decir. Solo la había tomado por sorpresa la gran cercanía que había entre ellos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus narices se rosaban.

-Yo…- tuvo la misma sensación que el día en que fueron al baile –."¿ _Por qué_?"- Sentía solo la mirada de él, y nuevamente como aquel día, se sintió incapaz de respirar. Su respiración, al igual que su corazón se aceleraba paulatinamente -. Tal vez… –su voz había salido más temblorosa de lo que habría querido, por lo cual inmediatamente, su expresión se volvió totalmente seria, mostrando aquella tan conocida inexpresión -, deje de pensarlo tanto, y haga la excepción –agarro el arco y sin darle tiempo a que él dijera algo, se dirigió en dirección a la casa, pero a unos metros se detuvo -. No te creí tan patético, hasta el punto de acosarme, Naraku

-Llegue a creer que eras inteligente, pero solo eres una simple mujer… dice solo estupideces y solo sirve para una cosa, aunque en tu caso, para eso ni siquiera servirías

-Tal vez –dijo retomando su marcha -. Pero no tantas como las que dices y haces. Respecto al segundo punto, agradezco no hacerlo, realmente me asquearía servirte para tal fin

Una expresión de enojo apareció en su rostro. Nuevamente sintió como aquel odio que sentía por ella superaba su deseo. Quiso llegar hasta donde ella estaba, y agarrarla por el cuello. Sentir como su respiración se detenía lentamente. Quería verla a los ojos cuando su vida escapara lentamente por éstos, dejándolos más vacíos de lo que ahora eran. Pero no, todavía quería jugar con ella, y la muerte sería un regalo que no estaba dispuesto a concederle. O, por lo menos no aun.

* * *

A pesar de que se había enterado, el mismo día en que ella llego a la isla, que Kagome, también lo había hecho, decidió no presentarse en aquella casa. Solo había enviado una nota donde le informaba que ella también se encontraba bien. Pero cuatro días después de su llegada a la isla, decidió ir a verla, aunque no era totalmente de su agrado.

Sabía que no debía estar allí. Y, ella tampoco quería estarlo, pero a pesar de que lo dudaba, sabía que era lo correcto. Aunque no le agradara inmiscuirse nuevamente en el asunto, sabía que era lo correcto.

Pasó lentamente uno de sus dedos por el pétalo de uno de los lirios que adornaba la ventana de la habitación, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, para poder disfrutar la sensación. Abrió los ojos antes de apartar su dedo del pétalo de la flor, con una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba no ser tan indiferente y fría como todos pensaban, y ella quería -. ¿Seguirás con esto?. Si lo haces, no podrás retractarte

-S-Si –aunque había sido un pequeño susurro, la otra chica la escucho -. Es lo correcto

-No debes tomar decisiones en función a las demás personas –se giró así ella y se quedó observando cómo, Kagome, parecía estar perdida ante la imagen del vestido que reposaba en su cama -. A veces debes ser egoísta, y hacer lo que te haga sentir bien contigo misma –la otra chica la miro, y después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Una vez fui egoísta, y arruine todo…además, esto lo hace…–miro nuevamente el vestido –, esto será lo único que me hará sentir bien. Tal vez… algún día seré feliz

No entendía por qué Kagome, tenía ese complejo de mártir. Odiaba eso. Odiaba cuan patética podía ser una persona solo para complacer a los demás. Siendo niña, solo quiso complacer a todos, incluso a esa mujer que ni siquiera era su madre. Pero con los años, se dio cuenta que si quería ser feliz, debía ser egoísta. O, eso pretendía, aunque a veces no podía.

-Si lo que quieres hacer es lo correcto, por qué no hablas con Inuyasha. Él…

-No lo obligare a nada –dijo de forma seria interrumpiéndola. No entendía a Kikyo, tal vez era por orgullo que no quería perdonar a Inuyasha, pero ella sabía que su hermana seguía sintiendo cosas por él -." _Él también la quiere_ " –su mirada se cristalizo un poco. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que ellos se querían, y ella no quería ser la culpable de que se separaran, a pesar de que ya había contribuido en ello.

-Y, yo tampoco. Si ser la mártir de esta historia, te hace sentir mejor, no es mi problemas -no le gustaba rogarle a nadie, y si Kagome quería seguir siendo una estúpida mártir por un pequeño capricho, ella no la haría cambiar de opinión. Agarro de la cama la pequeña cartera rosa, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, cuando giro el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Kagome la detuvo.

-Nunca me respondiste si vendrías a mi boda

-No suelen ser de mi agrado las estupideces –fue lo único que dijo, para después salir de la habitación -. " _Inuyasha, si tan solo ustedes no… rompiste tu promesa_ " –sintió ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima salió. Y, nunca más lo haría. Dejar de sentir seria su única forma de ser feliz.

No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos, cuando fue abrazada por la espalda. Su cuerpo quedo rígido ante aquel contacto. No opuso resistencia cuando fue llevada, todavía en ese agarre, a la habitación del frente. Cuando la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, sintió unos fríos labios en su cuello. No supo reconocer la sensación que la embargo, pero eso y su cerebro le gritaban que se soltara. Lo intento, pero el agarre se volvió más fuerte.

-¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí?… solo tenías que venir aquí –sonrió sobre su cuello. Había pasado por alto que a ella nunca le gusta obedecer -. Creí que te había perdido

Le había parecido extraño el pedido que él le hizo aquella mañana, pero después, decidió no pensar en ello. Hasta que empezó a sospechar que su primo tenia tratos con ese hombre. Todo había tenido sentido.

-No puedes perder a alguien que nunca te ha pertenecido

La giro, quedando ambos de frente -. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, tú y yo estamos destinados. Ningún hombre que no sea yo te puede tener… ¿entiendes eso? –intento besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Cuando Bankotsu la besaba, no sentía nada, pero esta vez sintió asco con solo pensarlo. Asco, eso fue lo que sintió cuando él la beso en el cuello.

-Si me sacabas de aquí, mi cuerpo te pertenecería… –se soltó del agarre -, pero lamentablemente tú plan no funciono

-¡Estoy cansado de tu maldita actitud! –la agarro con fuerza por la cintura -. Tendré sexo contigo ahora, así tenga que obligarte –la arrastro con él hasta la cama, para después lanzarla. Ella solo lo miraba mientras él empezaba a desabrocharse el chaleco azul que llevaba.

-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres solo hazlo –sabía que de nada le valdría luchar, además, de que él la superaba en fuerza, todos se enterarían de sus secretos. Dejo la cartera a un lado de la cama, recostándose en ésta. El chaleco de él cayó al piso, mientras sonreía satisfecho -. Pero después morirás –las manos de él quedaron en el tercer botón de la camisa blanca que ahora había empezado a desabrochar.

-No serias capaz de hacerlo –sonrió retomando su labor.

-No me conoces –él asintió con un ademan de burla -. En el caso de que no lo hiciera… mi esposo si, y lo sabes -sentía nauseas al solo pronunciar aquel apelativo. Bankotsu levanto una ceja -. Si Naraku se estera del trato que hiciste con ese hombre llamado Hiten, morirás

-¿Intentas amenazarme? –su voz sonaba siseante, como si tratara de contener su enojo.

-No, solo te advierto lo que puede suceder, si vuelves a tratar de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero

Sin esperar una respuesta se levantó de la cama, agarrando el pequeño bolso, para después salir. No miro la expresión en el rostro de Bankotsu, pero sabía que estaba enojado. Cuando cerró la puerta, su espalda cayó suavemente en ésta. Sabía que Bankotsu no se alejaría de ella, pero por lo menos, por el momento no se atrevería a tratar de tocarla.

* * *

Respiro profundo, antes de mirar a la mujer que veía maravillada el vestido que se encontraba tendido en la cama. Su vestido de bodas, había llegado ese mismo día. Debía de estar emocionada, sin embargo, no lo estaba, porque la presencia de éste, significaba que ya no había marcha atrás, ella y Kouga se casarían.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las palabras de Kikyo hicieron mella en ella. A veces quería dejar de tratar de complacer a los demás, y solo preocuparse por lo que ella quería y sentía. Quiso retractarse de llevar a cabo la boda. Sabía que si seguía adelante con aquella farsa, solo seguiría dañándose.

Kouga, era un buen hombre, de eso no había duda. También sabía que él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz, pero ella no lo amaba. En ocasiones creía que podía llegar a hacerlo si se resignaba a que jamás llegaría a ser amada por Inuyasha. Él no olvidaría a Kikyo. Pero en otras ocasiones, sentía que por más que se esforzara, jamás lo querría de esa forma.

-Con el tiempo aprenderás a amarlo

En ese momento quiso replicar y decirle la razón por la que ella creía fervientemente que jamás lo amaría, pero después de una pequeña discusión, su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos, le había hecho jurar por la memoria de su padre que se casaría y sería feliz. Sabía que era tonto, pero sentía que se lo debía… por la memoria de su padre juro ese día ser feliz.

-" _Solo… debo esforzarme_ "

Una semana después de haber llegado a la isla, se miraba de forma resignada en el espejo, con aquel vestido blanco, aceptando su destino.

-Te vez hermosa –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tratando de igualar a la de su madre, sin embargo, no lo logro -. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti

En la entrada la esperaba un carruaje, decorado con flores blancas. Respiro profundo, antes de subir. Inmediatamente éste, se puso en marcha, cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Todos acordaron que ella iría sola en el carruaje.

-Tengo que reconocer que te vez hermosa –abrió los ojos, y miro al hombre que guiaba el caballo. No podía observarlo bien por el sombrero café que llevaba, pero aquella voz era fácilmente reconocible -. Sabes…

-Detente –demando, pero solo obtuvo una pequeña risa de burla arrogante. Miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaban en el bosque -. ¡He dicho que te detengas! –el caballo se detuvo e inmediatamente abrió la puerta para bajarse, pero al él entrar, se lo impidió.

-No has respondido mi carta –después de que la había dejado en el hotel, no la había vuelto a ver. Después de pensarlo por toda esa semana, decidido que debía hablar con ella, por lo cual, le pidió nuevamente a Sango que le entregara aquella carta que había escrito para ella. Sabía que ella se había rehusado a tomarla, pero después de que Sango le insistiera, se quedó con la carta -, por lo cual decidí buscar personalmente la respuesta - ella intento salir del otro lado, pero él se lo impidió -.¿Por qué tanto afán?. Hasta que no hablemos no te iras

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar en estos momentos –dijo de forma seria, tratando nuevamente de salir, por lo cual él cruzo sus brazos para inmovilizarla, dejándola de espaldas a él -. ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Inuyasha!. Llegare tarde a mi boda –seguía forcejeando, sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¿Por qué? –ella se detuvo unos segundos, tratando de comprender la pregunta -. ¿Por qué te…?

-Porque lo quiero…–él se acercó lentamente a su cuello -. Y-Ya te lo había dicho

-Eres terrible mintiendo –sin soltarle los brazos, en un solo movimiento la giro dejando la frente a él, rosando suavemente sus narices. Ella intento apartarse, pero el agarre no se lo permitió -. Sé que la última vez que hablamos del tema me exalte… un poco… la verdad, no soy bueno en estas cosas –una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios -. Sé que debí pedírtelo desde aquel día, pero… creí que hacia lo correcto… no sé si esta es la decisión correcta o no, pero no creo que sea tan errada como casarte con Kouga –respiro profundo, y aflojo el agarre -. C-Casate conmigo, Kagome… con el tiempo… tal vez… lleguemos a querernos

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que él la había soltado. O, de que miraba sus pies. Decir que tenía la respuesta a ese pedido, inmediatamente él lo hizo, seria mentir. No sabía que responder. Una pequeña lagrima bajo suavemente por su mejilla izquierda, cuando él le hizo aquel pedido que había esperado todos los días desde hacía casi un mes. Si se lo hubiese pedido en aquellos días que mantuvo aquella vaga esperanza, a pesar de lo que él le había dicho, hubiese, sin dudarlo, dado una respuesta afirmativa, como la que su corazón en esos momentos le gritaba, pero él… no la amaba. Y, ese _tal vez_ , le confirmo que a pesar de que él trataba de engañarla y auto-engañarse, jamás lo haría. Él solo sentía lastima por la situación en que ella ahora se encontraba.

-Sé que las cosas no sucedieron como deberían, pero…

-No… –un pequeño susurro, que pareció desgarrarle la garganta y el alma al salir. Apretó sus manos en puño antes de apartarse un poco, y lo miro -. ¡No quiero tu lástima!… -prometió no llorar, pero sus ojos se tornaron brillosos -. No quiero que te sacrifiques… no quiero que me mientas diciendo que intentaras quererme cuando nos casemos, porque ambos sabemos que solo podrás quererla a ella… solo podrás amar a Kikyo –su voz se quebró. Sabía que debía parecer patética, pero no podía evitarlo.

No supo que decir en esos momentos. No podía negarlo, claro que no, él quería a Kikyo, y jamás podría olvidarse de ella. Kikyo, siempre seria parte de su vida. Pero tampoco podía aceptarlo. No estaba seguro de que exactamente era ese sentimiento que existía y existiría en él por Kikyo.

-Sé que le prometiste que te casarías conmigo…- se detuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de no llorar -, pero no quiero que lo hagas… ya no. Te libero de esa promesa. Aunque, no me casara con Kouga, no tienes por qué cumplirla

-Kagome, yo… -se maldecía mentalmente por no saber que decir. O, mejor dicho, no poderlo sacar de su cabeza en palabras. Coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella. Su piel era suave, tan parecida, pero a la vez tan diferente a la de Kikyo. Ellas, aunque físicamente fueran parecidas, eran muy diferentes. Miro sus ojos. Eran hermosos, como aquella sonrisa que había desaparecido gracias a él -. Lo siento… fui un idiota… yo… no quiero que te cases… no tengo una razón, pero…-callo cuando la mano de ella se posó sobre la de él, como tratando de prolongar el contacto -. No te cases… por favor -sin apartar su mano de su mejilla, corto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y la beso. Fue un beso dulce… un suave beso, que nuevamente le recordó la sensación de comerse una manzana verde, como aquella noche en que la hizo suya… su mujer. Vagamente recordó las sensaciones que sintió al estar con ella. Al acariciarla y besarla. Creyó estar esa noche con Kikyo, pero en realidad nunca había sentido todas esas cosas con y por ella.

Pero lentamente aquel beso se fue volviendo salado, gracias a las lágrimas, que ahora, ella no podía retener. Se separó de ella. Agarrando el rostro de ella en sus manos. Esas lágrimas, aunque no deberían, le dolían, especialmente porque eran provocadas por él.

-"¿ _Por qué_?"- acaso su madre tenía razón y ella ¿le gustaba?

-No… soy ella… –aunque seguían saliendo las lágrimas, su expresión se transformó a una seria. No sabía por qué él insistía en dañarla, pero ella no se lo permitiría más. Kouga, desde ese día, sería el último hombre en su vida hasta el día de su muerte -. ¡No me vuelvas a confundir con Kikyo! –él intento hablar, pero ella aparto las manos de él, de su rostro, para después limpiarse las lágrimas -. No soy ella, y jamás lo seré. Si quieres buscarle un reemplazo, no lo obtendrás conmigo

¿Un reemplazo?, ¿eso era lo que él quería?. ¿Él quería que Kagome fuera su Kikyo?. Nuevamente no supo que responder, además de lo que sentía.

-Sí, le hice una promesa –ella bajo la mirada -. Todas las promesas que le hice, las voy a cumplir, pero… -le levanto el rostro -, esta no es por ella… siento que debo hacerlo…porque… -ella parecía esperar una respuesta, que él parecía no tener -, es lo correcto –sabía que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero no supo que más decir en ese momento.

-Sentir lastima no es lo correcto. Debes buscar tu felicidad… como la estoy buscando yo –con mucho esfuerzo, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios -. Si lo que buscas es mi perdón… ya lo tienes, Inuyasha

-Eres una tonta –ella frunció el ceño, y la expresión melancólica que había tenido desde el inicio, fue reemplazada por una de molestia. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió -. Al igual que yo soy un idiota. El destino intento unirnos, pero yo me empeñe en separarnos. Sé que te hice daño, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por eso. Quise cambiar lo que sucedió, pero lamentablemente no pude. No tengo la respuesta que quieres escuchar. O, mejor dicho, no puedo decirla porque no lo siento. " _Ese es el problemas… no sé qué rayos siento_ "-suspiro cansinamente, decir lo que creía sentir no era nada fácil -. ¿Crees que encontraras la felicidad con Kouga? –ella no respondió –.Si crees que serás feliz con él, y algún día lo amaras, yo mismo te llevare a la iglesia… ¿quieres casarte con Kouga?. Si o no.

Todas las decisiones que tomamos, traen repercusiones, ella lo sabía… en ese momento sabía que quería, y pidió no lamentar su decisión en el futuro. Tenía dudas, debía aceptarlo, pero en el momento en que su cabeza y corazón se sincronizaron, supo que tomaría la decisión correcta.

* * *

Indignada. Así se sentía ante tan estúpida prohibición. Al principio había creído que era una broma, inclusive si fuese una chica que mostrara fácilmente sus emociones, se hubiese reído. Pero cuando ninguno de aquellos hombres la dejo pasar, se enojó. No era que muriera de ganas de ir a la farsa de boda que se había empeñado en llevar a cabo su terca y tonta hermana. No. Lo que realmente la motivaba a seguir su camino por aquel pasillo, era el hecho de dejarle claro, sin importar las consecuencias, a Naraku, que nadie y menos un hombre le daba órdenes, o le hacía prohibiciones. Por lo cual, después de muchos días sin verlo o sentirlo, decidido enfrentarlo.

-¿Dónde está? –la anciana dejo las verduras que estaba picando, y se giró hacia ella -. ¿Dónde está Naraku? –exigió saber en tono serio. La anciana se extrañó un poco por la pregunta, y la expresión de enojo, que por primera vez desde que la conocía, le veía.

-Está en la _habitación_ , pero…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ella ya había salido de la cocina.

No necesito más, ya sabía a cuál habitación se refería. Y, aunque, Yura, le aconsejo que nunca entrara, y menos cuando él estuviera, en ese momento no le importo. Estaba tan molesta, que ni siquiera se le ocurrió tocar la puerta, solo la abrió.

Sabía perfectamente lo que le diría. Siempre sabía que palabras utilizar. O, eso creía hasta que su mente quedo completamente en blanco producto de aquella escena. Por reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sin poder creer que estaba presenciando una escena tan… indecorosa. Tsubaki y él se encontraban totalmente desnudos. Ella estaba sobre él, dándole la espalda, mientras realizaba algunos movimientos, que sin ser consiente la ruborizaron.

El sonido que hizo la puerta cuando fue abierta, provoco que la pareja girara hacia la pequeña figura que se encontraba recostada a la puerta. No los miraba, parecía encontrar interesante la botella de whisky que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su derecha. Su mano derecha seguía aferrada al pomo de la puerta, como si temiera caer si lo soltaba. Él había fruncido el ceño, y la chica había sonreído, para después echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué… quieres? –su voz había sonado muy ronca, sobresaltándola un poco.

Los miro, y sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo más. Quiso en ese momento girarse y cerrar la puerta, pero su cuerpo parecía estar pegado al piso. Después de dudar algunos segundos hablo -. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas… a solas

La mujer giro hacia ella y sonrió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tal vez para ahogar un gemido. En otras circunstancias la hubiese enfrentado, pero esta vez estaba satisfecha. Le había mostrado quien era la verdadera mujer de Naraku. Hizo un ademan de levantarse, sin embargo, unas manos en su cintura se lo impidieron.

-Sigue. No he… dicho que… te detengas –aunque le hablaba a la mujer que tenía a horcadas sobre él, no dejaba de mirar a Kikyo, mientras con sus manos la obligaba a aumentar el ritmo -. ¿Qué… quie…res? - cada vez hablaba con más dificultad, pero no dejaba de mirarla. No apartaba de ella esa mirada que cada vez más se iba oscureciendo. Sentía más placer al observar aquel rostro, que aunque se presentaba como siempre sin ninguna expresión, estaba completamente ruborizado -. Habla… o, lárgate

Intento mover sus labios, pero éstos se cerraron involuntariamente formando una pequeña y delgada línea donde estaba su boca. Él no dejaba de mirarla, y eso a ella le asustaba. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, eso sintió.

Miedo.

Sin decir nada se giró, saliendo de la habitación. Camino por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de forma brusca, provocando un sonido sordo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron involuntariamente, mientras que su cuerpo se deslizaba suavemente hasta el piso de madera.

Esa mirada la había traspasado. Se había sentido tan frágil y pequeña ante esa mirada. Había sentido miedo. Una sensación que pocas veces había tenido. Había aprendido a defenderse de todo, sin embargo, una simple mirada la había desalmado. A pesar de que ya no estaba frente a él, su corazón seguía golpeando violentamente su pecho, como si quisiera salir de éste. Sentía ganas de llorar y correr. Ganas de desaparecer. Ganas de no volver a verlo. ¿Acaso ese hombre de verdad le infundía tanto miedo?. Quiso gritar que no, pero el latido en su pecho, y esa horrible sensación se acrecentaron, tratando de mostrarle lo que debería ser obvio. No lo entendía, ella no era una cobarde, nunca había sido una y nunca lo seria.

Miro su regazo húmedo e instintivamente su mano derecha subió a su rostro. Toco su pálida mejilla, y se sorprendió.

Estaba llorando.

Le sorprendía el hecho de que a pesar de prohibirse llorar, sus lágrimas salían tan fácil y lentamente de sus ojos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

-" _¿Por qué…?_ "

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentir miedo. Odiaba sentirse tan expuesta ante los demás. Y, sobre todo ante él. Pero lo que más odiaba… era a él.

* * *

-Tranquilo, Kouga, debe haber una explicación –la mujer lucia visiblemente nerviosa. No quería pensar lo peor, pero ya llevaba media hora de retraso.

-Ya envié a algunos de tus trabajadores a buscarla –dijo de forma seria Bankotsu. Algo le decía que la estúpida esa se había arrepentido en el último minuto. Pero ella se casaría, así él tuviera que llevarla a rastras a la iglesia –. Debí venir con ella… tal vez sucedió algo. Creo que debería…

-No es necesario –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cansina. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no la culpaba. Él sabía que ella no lo amaba. Aunque no le agradaba quedar en ridículo ante todos los invitados -. Creo que es mejor avisarles a los invitados, que ya no habrá boda –la mujer y el hombre quisieron replicar, pero él no se los permitió. Llamo la atención de las personas que estaban esperando fuera de la iglesia, y suspiro… sería más vergonzoso de lo que creía –. Quiero pedirles disculpas por haberlos…

-Hecho esperar –él giro, encontrándose con la dueña de la voz. Y, sin poderlo evitar sonrió. Ella estaba frente a él -. Una de las ruedas del carruaje se dañó –miro de soslayo hacia atrás, donde ya no se observaba el carruaje en el que había llegado.

Camino del brazo de Bankotsu, sabiendo que haría lo correcto. Pero aunque eso era lo que pensaba, sus ojos buscaban inconscientemente a alguien que sabía no estaba en la iglesia. Pero aun así, busco aquella mirada, hasta que la encontró, aunque en lo único que se parecía a la de él, era en el color dorado de sus ojos.

Casarse. Eso había sido lo que su cabeza y corazón le gritaron ante la pregunta de Inuyasha. No era porque amara a Kouga, claro que no. Pero sabía que era lo correcto. Había hecho una promesa, en ese momento la estaba cumpliendo. Además, amaba a su hermana y a Inuyasha, por lo cual quería que ellos fueran felices. Alguien tenía que sacrificarse, y lamentablemente le había tocado a ella.

Pero a pesar de que esa había sido la respuesta que debío de haber dado ante la pregunta de Inuyasha, nunca llegó a oídos de éste. Solo se lo quedo observando durante unos segundos, pero antes de que ella pudiera dar su respuesta, él había salido del carruaje dejándola sola. No sabía lo que sucedía. Ni por qué camino se dirigía el carruaje, ella solo miraba el vacío. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, miro por la ventana de su derecha, y se percató de que estaban frente a la iglesia. Después, de que él la ayudo a bajar, camino hacia el destino, que ambos sabían, ella debía tener. No se miraron, en ningún momento lo hicieron, solo camino sintiendo como el carruaje y ella se alejaban. Como Inuyasha y ella bifurcaban sus caminos para siempre.

-Acepto –fue lo que respondió a pesar de que su cabeza no estaba en ese lugar. Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, antes de escuchar aplausos a su espalda, y una nueva promesa realizo. Olvidaría a Inuyasha y sería feliz, con lo que el destino le mostró y dio.

* * *

-Cuando viniste, creí que no podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, por eso acepte ayudarte –miro hacia el hombre que permanecía mirando por la ventana, con un aire de melancolía -. Llegue a temer que la encerrarías aquí, hasta que ella aceptara casarse contigo –dijo a modo de broma, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que, con lo impulsivo que era Inuyasha, algo por el estilo había pasado por su cabeza. Suspiro cansinamente ante la total indiferencia de su amigo. Si quería obtener información, debía ser más directo -. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo desistir?

-Sus ojos –dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Sus ojos… lo vi en sus ojos –giro hacia Miroku -. Creí que mi deber era casarme con ella… creí que esta vez haría lo correcto, no porque una promesa a Kikyo me obligara, yo… no se explicarlo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, pero…- su voz parecía no querer salir. Respiro profundo, y se pasó una mano por el cabello -, le pregunte si creía que casándose con Kouga sería feliz, pero antes de que ella me respondiera sabia la respuesta… sus ojos me la mostraron… -cerro los ojos, viendo nuevamente aquella mirada que ella le mostro.

-¿Qué te mostraron? –pregunto con interés, ante el silencio repentino del otro hombre.

-Que no importaba con quien se casara, nadie podría dañarla como yo. Supe que ella había tomado la decisión correcta, y por eso, sin necesidad de que ella me respondiera, la lleve a la iglesia –miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, y sonrió, pero su sonrisa, no llego a sus ojos -. Ella será feliz… él la hará feliz

-Creo…-dudo unos segundos si decir aquello, después de todo no estaba totalmente seguro, pero al final decidió hacerlo, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha. Solo esperaba que lo que Inuyasha sentía solo fuese arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho y nada más -, que es lo correcto

No supieron cuánto tiempo duraron en silencio, pero a ninguno de los dos le molesto. Inuyasha seguía mirando por la ventana, y Miroku, lo miraba con pesar, sin apartar su mano del hombro de él.

-La carta llego hace dos horas –dijo llamando la atención de Miroku –. Tengo que presentarme ante otro general

-Pero puedes…

-Sí, pero no lo haré, es lo correcto –camino hasta el sofá que estaba en la habitación, y se sentó cansadamente sobre éste -. " _Si quiero que ella sea feliz, debo hacerlo_ " - Miroku iba a decir algo, cuando un toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Los señores preguntan si usted los acompañara a la residencia Ookami –dijo una mujer de media edad, después de hacerles una reverencia.

-Diles que estaré un poco ocupado organizando el viaje –la mujer hizo otra reverencia, y salió. No quería verla, y ella, tampoco debía verlo nunca más.

* * *

Agradecía que Kouga, hubiera decidido que no se realizaría ninguna fiesta por su boda, hasta que su familia llegara a la isla. Hecho que la ponía un poco nerviosa, al pensar que dentro de un mes sucedería. Jamás los había visto en su vida, y Kouga, por una razón que no comprendía, no quería hablarle sobre ellos. Siempre que ella preguntaba referente a su familia, le daba la misma respuesta

 _Pronto los conocerás… solo espero entiendas mis razones_

Algo estaba mal. O, bueno, eso pensó la primera vez que Kouga le dio esa respuesta. Con los días empezó a odiar la respuesta, y perderle un poco el interés, por lo cual, solo lo miraba de forma asesina, antes de que él le contagiara aquella sonrisa que nacía en sus profundos ojos azules.

Ahora, se encontraban esperando a los únicos invitados, además de su familia, que cenarían con ellos a modo de celebración.

-Felicidades –giro hacia la mujer, y sonrió tímidamente, antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. La señora Taisho le sonreía mientras le tendía una pequeña caja. Miro detrás de la mujer, encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos. No supo si lamentar o agradecer que no eran los que esperaba ver. Miro nuevamente a la mujer, que sin dejar de sonreír, le seguía tendiendo la pequeña caja, la cual agarro -. Espero sea de tu agrado

No sabía exactamente qué tema trataban los presentes, ella solo escuchaba pequeños ruidos lejanos, mientras jugaba distraídamente con el tenedor y la su comida. Todos parecían ignorarla. Y, ella también los ignoraba. Sabía que debía estar feliz, pero no podía, por más que quería no podía estarlo.

\- Espero que pronto tengan a su primogénito

Sintió un suave apretón en su mano derecha, lo cual la saco de sus cavilaciones, obligándola a levantar la mirada, sin saber exactamente quien había hablado, o que había dicho

-También lo esperamos –sonrió Kouga, y la beso en la mejilla, sin soltar su mano -. Solo espero que sí es una niña, se parezca totalmente a su madre –ella se ruborizo, y giro la cabeza a su derecha, mirando a su ahora, esposo, con incredibilidad. Ellos solo podrían tener un hijo si intimaban. No supo si se ruborizo más, por su pensamiento, o por la mirada de él -. Sería muy hermosa. ¿No lo crees?

Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia donde Kouga miro repentinamente. Una mirada de horror apareció en los ojos de ella, antes de que tratara de zafar su mano del agarre, pero él no se lo permitió. Allí frente a ellos, se encontraba Inuyasha, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Había creído ilusamente, que después haber concluido con su conversación en el bosque, no volvería a verlo dentro de un buen tiempo.

-Lamento la demora –sin mirar a nadie entrego su saco a la ama de llaves, y se sentó, donde ésta le indico, justo frente a Kagome -, tenía asuntos que atender. Y, respecto a tu pregunta…- sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que él mirara a Kouga –. No sabría que responder. Tal vez sea… -pareció pensar por unos segundos lo que quería decir, y después sonrió con suficiencia -, un poco agraciada. He visto mujeres que son realmente exquisitas, y tu esposa, pues… no le veo nada especial, aunque raro seria lo contrario, ¿no crees?

-¡Inuyasha! –su madre parecía un poco apenada, y su padre… decidió no mirarlo, eso era siempre lo mejor. Miro de reojo A Kagome, percatándose de que bajaba la mirada.

Kouga sonrió apretando los dientes -. Tienes razón. Después de todo, nunca hemos tenido los mismos gustos en féminas… pero siempre he tenido mejores gustos que tú

Él solo se encogió de hombros, para después empezar a comer. Antes de que concluyera la cena, la familia de Kagome, se había tenido que marchar, porque su abuela se había sentido indispuesta.

Ella trato de perderse nuevamente en el mundo donde estaba, antes de que Kouga la interrumpiera, pero por más que trato, no pudo. Apretó sus labios, tratando de ahogar un pequeño sollozo que casi se escapa de ellos. Levanto la mirada para ver si alguien se había percatado, pero todos estaban sumergidos en una conversación. Miro hacia donde estaba él, y una mirada llena de tristeza la sorprendió. Hubiesen seguido mirándose, preguntándose silenciosamente que sucedía, cuando la voz emocionada de la madre de Inuyasha llamo la atención de ambos.

-Inuyasha, pronto tendrá que casarse. Espero que cuando vuelva, traiga por lo menos una candidata a prometida. No queremos que sus hijos se lleven muchos años –miro a los esposos, y sonrió -. Sería maravilloso que fueran padrinos de sus respectivos yernos… si antes de los bautizos no se matan –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Kouga y su esposo sonrieran.

Apretó su vestido mirando a la mesa, mientras un dolor empezaba a nacer justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su estómago. Sintió su boca demasiado húmeda para su gusto. Y, el aire le faltaba. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que la madre de Inuyasha siguiera hablando, se levantó. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera salir, una mano la retuvo.

-¿Estas bien?. ¿Sucede algo?. Puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu esposo –ella trataba de soltarse, sin dejar de mirar el piso. Él agarro su barbilla, levantándole el rostro. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas rojas, por lo cual acerco una de sus manos a ellas -. Tendré que enviar a buscar al médico –dijo para después tomarla en brazos. Ni siquiera sintió fuerzas para negarse, solo coloco la cabeza en el pecho de él, y cerró los ojos. Él se dirigió a las habitaciones sin decirle nada a los Taisho.

Se abrazó a sí misma. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Kouga aún no llegaba con el médico. Intento levantarse de la cama, pero un pequeño mareo se lo impidió. Coloco una mano en su frente, y suspiro de forma cansina. Odiaba enfermarse.

-" _Tal vez no me he curado totalmente_ " –a pesar de que estuvo dormida casi todo el tiempo después que había llegado a la playa con Kikyo, fue consciente de que estuvo enferma. Al parecer se había resfriado por nadar en la noche. Sin poder levantarse, decidió a costarse nuevamente, pero una figura detrás de la cortina en la ventana, llamo su atención -. ¿Kouga?... ¿eres tú?

-Siento decepcionarte –se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz -. Pero no podía irme sin saber cómo estabas

-N-No deberías estar aquí

-Lo se… no sería bien visto. Pero no podría irme sin saber cómo estabas –camino hacia la cama –. El sa… Kouga, no nos dio ninguna explicación. Solo dijo que estabas cansada, pero tú nunca permitirías que él te llevara en brazos

-Es mi esposo, puede hacerlo

Se sentó en la cama, y ante la sorpresa de ella, toco una de sus mejillas, para después fruncir el ceño –. Sí, pero no irías tan relajada… ¿recuerdas cuando yo lo hice? –ella intento replicar, pero él no se lo permitió -. Si, era un extraño, lo sé. Pero sé que no lo hubieses dejado hacerlo, al menos, que no pudieras caminar por ti misma. La fiebre volvió –dijo de forma suave sin apartar la mano de la mejilla de la chica. Se quedaron observándose en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que el nuevamente hablo -. Siento lo que dije –ella lo miro, preguntándole silenciosamente a que se refería -. No debí decir lo que dije ante la pregunta de Kouga, pero… la verdadera respuesta hubiese incomodado a todos

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con inocencia, sin percatarse de que lo había hecho.

-Ya no importa –a parto la mano de la mejilla de ella, provocando que una pequeña mueca apareciera en el rostro de ella. Sabía que no debía quererlo o desearlo, pero el contacto de él era lo que parecía calmarla en esos momentos -. Había decidido no venir, pero sentí que debía despedirme… sentía que si no lo hacía volverías a odiarme

No lo odiaba. A pesar de lo que sucedió nunca podría odiarlo, pero si él hubiese decidido marcharse sin verla una vez más, le habría dolido tanto como aquella noche.

-No te vayas… por favor –lo dijo sin poder evitarlo. Una cosa era aceptar que nunca podría estar con él, pero no volver a verlo jamás, eso no podría soportarlo. Aunque sufriría al verlo con otra mujer, más sufriría al no poder ver esos ojos nunca más.

-No es una decisión que este en mis manos. Nunca te lo dije, pero estoy en la milicia. Tengo que ir a Tokio a presentarme. No estaré por un tiempo bajo las ordenes de mi padre… por intereses –miro hacia la ventana, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios -. Quiero pedirte un favor –escucho un pequeño sollozo, y giro hacia ella. Agarro el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares –. No… por favor… no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Yo… " _te amo_ " –quiso decirlo, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Ella seguiría casada con Kouga e Inuyasha jamás la amaría. Se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos, tratando de suprimir sus sollozos y llanto.

-No vuelvas a llorar. Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, y menos por mi… quiero que seas feliz… prométeme que lo serás. Quiero que siempre sonrías. Quiero que… –su voz se quebró, y ella abrió los ojos -. Quiero que el día que nuestras familias se unan muestres esa hermosa sonrisa

-Inuyasha… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando él la abrazo.

-Nunca te lo dije… pero tus ojos y sonrisa, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… ambos solo son superados por la belleza del otro… no dejes de sonreír, por favor –aunque él no lloraba, sus ojos estaban brillosos, pero ella no lo noto.

Quiso pedirle que no se alejara de ella. Quiso confesarle que siempre lo amaría. Pero no se atrevió. Ambos tomaron sus decisiones, y ese era…el adiós.

Sabía que no podían estar juntos, pero sus brazos se aferraron más a él. No quería que él la soltara, pero él se marchó. Intento levantarse, e ir detrás de él, pero nuevamente su cuerpo la traiciono. Cayó de rodillas en el piso, mientras se agarraba el pecho. Nuevamente la había abandonado, pero esta vez su corazón le grito que era para siempre. Sintió nuevamente su estómago arder, pero esta vez no le importo… su corazón dolía más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y un nombre en un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, antes de ser arrastrada a la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Esa noche su corazón murió. Nuevamente él lo había destruido, y esta vez era para siempre.

* * *

A pesar de que había amanecido algunas horas antes, lo que ella menos deseaba era levantarse. Kaede, había ido a tocar varias veces a su puerta, pero ella la ignoró. Trataba de comprender que le sucedía, pero entre más lo pensaba, más ganas de llorar sentía. Se envolvió más en las sabanas, verde menta, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que sollozos escaparan de sus labios. Odiaba llorar, pero sobre todo, odiaba llorar sin una razón aparente.

Un nuevo toquido, pero igual a los demás, lo ignoro, sin embargo, esta vez la puerta se abrió. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y hundió el rostro en la almohada, tratando de aparentar que dormía.

-Siento molestarte, pero me preocupe – la anciana camino hasta el armario, y empezó a buscar entre los vestidos de la chica. Ella ni siquiera dio señales de haberla escuchado. La anciana miro nuevamente hacia ella, antes de retomar su búsqueda. Después de unos segundos hablo -. Dicen que las lágrimas representan la pureza del alma, por eso creo que llorar es bueno

-Creo que son palabras sin sentido. Si fuera así, ninguna persona lloraría –su voz se había escuchado un poco ronca, por lo cual se aclaró la garganta. La anciana no dijo nada, solo siguió con su búsqueda -. Creo que enfermare

La anciana se giró hacia ella, y sonrió -. Si, tal vez tengas razón –camino hacia la cama, y coloco en ésta, un vestido blanco con flores azules -. Preparare tu desayuno mientras te aseas

Ella movió los labios para hacer una pregunta, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, tal vez, el malestar que sentía era porque de verdad iba a enfermar.

Respiro profundo antes de levantarse de la mesa. Debía agradecer, que hasta ahora, no se había encontrado a nadie diferente a Kaede. Camino hasta las escaleras, decidida a volver a su cuarto, pero cuando estuvo en el último peldaño se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración. Por uno de los pasillos venia Naraku, con la vista fija en unos papeles. Ella se aferró con fuerza al barandal de la escalera. Y, sin saber por qué, sintió nuevamente esas ganas de llorar que creyó haber superado.

-" _Temer es para los débiles_ " –lo escucho en su cabeza, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quiso desaparecer. Apretó las manos a sus lados, y siguió su camino.

Cuando se cruzaron, él pareció no percatarse, y ella fingió no hacerlo. Cuando estuvo frente a su habitación, se permitió recostar la frente en la puerta. No le gustaba, y agotaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás había sentido tanto temor de encontrarse frente a frente con alguien. Hecho que le molestaba, especialmente porque ese alguien, era el hombre que más odiaba -. " _Si todo sale según lo planeado, en unos días podré conseguir mi libertad_ " –no estaba dispuesta a esperar. Ella no necesitaba de nadie para escapar.

Una suave respiración en su cuello, la estremeció, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intento girarse, pero el cuerpo detrás de ella, se lo impidió. Agarro el pomo de la puerta, con la intención de entrar a la habitación, pero una mano sobre la suya, se lo impidió.

-No te creí tan cobarde, Kikyo –no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que aquella sonrisa arrogante, que tanto odiaba, adornaba en esos momentos los labios de él -. ¿Ahora te dedicas a huir de mí?

-¿Por qué tendría?. Eres un simple hombre… –se giró lentamente hacia él, sin apartar la mano que él aun tenia apresada contra el pomo de la puerta -. Además, por ahora eres un lisiado. Intentar dañarme en tu estado, solo resultaría patético –sabía que eso a él no lo detendría, pero ella jamás se intimidaría. O, por lo menos, jamás dejaría que él se percatara de eso. No sabe si le molesto o no el comentario, porque aquella sonrisa arrogante nunca desapareció. Intento girar nuevamente el pomo, pero la fuerza del agarre en su mano aumento. Lo miro a los ojos. Ya no sonreía, solo la miraba fijamente -. No me agrada que me toques. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? –su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero su voz denotaba todo el desprecio que sentía hacia él.

-Y, a mí no me agrada hacerlo… tu tacto es tan repugnante –tenía una expresión de enojo y asco en su rostro. No la dejaba de mirar, mostrándole todo el desprecio y asco que sentía por ella, y aquel secreto que se empeñaba en ocultar -. Pero… " _no puedo evitar sucumbir a ello_ "- empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus narices casi se rosaban. Por reflejo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que choco contra la puerta. Intento pronunciar algunas palabras de desprecio hacia él, pero cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ella de improviso, se sobresaltó. Aún más, cuando ésta fue cerrada con seguro, detrás de la espalda de él.

Consideraba cualquier clase de sentimiento, que no fuera odio, patético. Aún más que patético, le parecía repugnante ese sentimiento que los débiles llamaban amor. Nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera, cuando se suponía estaba en la edad de la inocencia, la cual, en realidad nunca había tenido… las personas como él, ya nacían con la sangre y alma podrida.

Pero la única forma de liberarse de un deseo, y no ser esclavizado por éste, era cediendo ante el. Por eso estaba allí. Él deseaba a Kikyo. Deseaba verla directamente a los ojos, cuando éstos se tornaran más oscuros por el placer. Quería ver aquella inexpresión corrompida ante el deseo. Deseaba verla humillada al ceder ante él. Solo llevando a cabo esos deseos, podría olvidarse de esa maldita mujer, que se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. O, ¿ya se había convertido una?

Pudo ver en su mirada, por unos segundos, aunque no estaba seguro, un toque de confusión en esos ojos vacíos. Vio como abrió sus labios, tratando de decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió. Con la mano que podía mover, la agarro fuertemente por la nunca, y la beso. Sentía como ella trataba desesperadamente de soltarse, pero eso no lo molestaba, de hecho le agradaba.

Se apartó de ella cuando unos dientes apresaron su labio inferior. Con su pulgar, limpio la sangre de su labio, y la observo, mientras un pequeño brillo aparecía en sus ojos… la sangre, era algo a lo que jamás podría resistirse. Sentía una pasión al verla y placer al sentirla. Sensaciones parecidas a las que otros decían sentir por un buen vino.

-Si vuelves a intentarlo, te dejare sin lengua –aunque se sorprendió ella misma de lo que había dicho, no dejo de mirarlo con desprecio, mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su vestido la boca. Intento pronunciar algo más, pero sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y dolor, cuando su espalda choco contra la puerta, y su cuello fue apresado por la mano de él. Lo miro a los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar por la situación. Se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio, pero no lo demostró. Su labio aun sangraba, pero él no parecía estar enojado, aunque sus ojos se veían como la sangre que brotaba de él, y además sonreía, aunque ésta, la estremeció. Era una sonrisa que fácilmente se confundiría entre una de amabilidad y sadismo -. No… me… -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que esta se vio interrumpida por otro beso.

Podía sentir perfectamente el sabor metálico de la sangre, el cual, para su sorpresa, no la asqueo. Trato de luchar, pero el cuerpo sobre ella le impedía, hacer casi, cualquier movimiento.

-" _Sangre_ " –sin pensarlo subió una de sus manos al hombro que él tenía lastimado, y sus dedos se hundieron en el vendaje. Un pequeño gemido se ahogó contra los labios de ella, pero no la soltó. Cuando la mano de él aflojo su agarre, y bajo lentamente por su cuello, hasta llegar hasta su cadera, la cual pego a él con fuerza, provocando que un pequeño gemido escapara de ella. Él se separó un poco y la miro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije aquel día en el barco? –su voz tenía un tono extraño, era más grave de lo que recordaba. Ante ese comentario, una sensación conocida la invadió. Esa misma sensación de calor que había sentido aquella noche en el lago. Viéndose esto reflejado en la piel de su rostro, la cual, se ruborizo, sin que ella fuera consciente de eso -. Porque yo lo hago perfectamente – un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando los labios de él rosaron los suyos, antes de atraparlos en un beso, que por más que intento resistir, no pudo, y cedió ante aquel beso que la dejo sin aliento.

En ese momento, la mano de ella que estaba todavía en la herida tembló, al igual que sus piernas. Por lo cual se aferró al cuello de él, en reflejo para no caer.

Vagamente sintió cuando era arrastrada por la habitación hasta la cama. Pero cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado a ésta, despertó de lo que hasta el momento, le parecía irreal. Miro sus ojos, y sintió que debía alejarse.

Con lo que aún le quedaba de voluntad, trato de deslizarse fuera de la cama, sin embargo, un abrazo por la espalda, se lo impidió.

La única mano que podía utilizar, empezó su recorrido en su abdomen, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. Los dedos de él, parecían delinear su piel. La mano inicio su descenso, como si quisiera grabar todas las formas del cuerpo de ella, que estaban a su paso. Sentía como ella se removía un poco incomoda, pero eso a él no le importo. Eso le excitaba más.

Sintió un suave rose en su cuello, por el cual, sin ser consciente, cerró los ojos. Pero una fuerte presión en su cuello, la hizo abrirlos, mientras un gemido que no sabía, si era de placer o dolor, escapaba de sus labios. Nuevamente se sintió incapaz de respirar. No sabía que sucedía, pero nada a excepción de él, parecía hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo de esa forma. El cual, parecía cobrar conciencia propia ante aquellos extraños besos que él daba a su piel.

Escucho el sonido que produce la tela al ser desgarrada, pero no le importo. O, a la mayor parte de su conciencia no lo hizo.

Cada beso que él le da le quemaba, quería tenerlo cerca y que él no parara, aunque una pequeña vocecita le gritaba que se alejara. Pero con cada mordida, y suave caricia que él daba con su lengua en su espalda, mientras decencia por ésta, las voces en su cabeza de acallaban. Eran ahogadas por pequeños gemidos provenientes de su boca, que ahora, estaba segura eran de placer.

Ahí su conciencia pareció morir completamente, ya que ni siquiera fue consciente cuando el pomo de la puerta fue movido bruscamente. Por el contrario él lo escucho, pero no le importo. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era saciar su deseo.

No supo en que momento él la giro. O, cuando él se había quitado la mayoría de sus prendas. En ese momento, la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo cedió, dejándola totalmente a merced de él.

Cuando él empezó a bajar lentamente su cuerpo, desde su cuello, sin ningún pudor, provocando con esto que el aire de sus pulmones escapara sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de evitar que de su boca escapara cualquier clase de sonido, lo cual, a medida que él decencia, se le hacía cada vez más imposible.

Su cerebro no podía asimilar lo que sucedía. Se suponía que debía sentir dolor, pero por alguna razón a su cuerpo parecía gustarle. Reaccionaba inconscientemente a cada mordida, que era dada sin ninguna delicadeza, pero inmediatamente la lengua de él pasaba lentamente, acariciando suavemente la zona, como si la temiera romper. Ante esas caricias, se aferraba con fuerza a lo único que parecía ser su polo a tierra. Las sabanas. Pero en un reflejo las soltó, y cubrió con una de mano su boca, tratando inútilmente de ahogar un fuerte gemido, cuando él le había mordió la cadera.

Cerró los ojos, y reuniendo la poca voluntad que le quedaba, dijo -. P-Para –su voz había sonado temblorosa. Él ni siquiera contesto, solo levanto la mirada, y se quedó observándola fijamente. Subiendo, ahora lentamente, con sus dedos por la cara interna de su muslo derecho. Un escalofrió más fuerte la invadió, provocando que en reflejo cerrara las piernas antes de abrir los ojos.

Se había ruborizado, aún más, al mirarle a los ojos, por lo cual sin ser consciente, desvió la mirada. En ese momento, él se preguntó cómo aun, después de que tantos hombres pasaran por s _u_ _cama,_ aun no se acostumbrara. Pero no quiso saber la respuesta, ese pensamiento le había enojado. Ella no solo le pertenecería a él, también le pertenecía a muchos, entre ellos el bastardo de Inuyasha. Y, la odio. La odio porque era una mujer que ya tenía dueño.

La observo por unos segundos. Ella seguía mirando hacia la pared. O, bueno, eso parecía, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Y, sin pensarlo más, retiro la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Qué importancia tenía que ella tuviera dueño, si todo lo que él deseaba lo obtenía. Y, lo que deseaba ahora, era a ella.

Aunque ella no lo observaba, pareció escuchar la silenciosa que él le dio. Y, giro el rostro hacia él, antes de abrir los ojos. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, antes de que el cuerpo de él se posara totalmente en ella. A pesar de que esa posición, sería muy difícil y agotadora, por su hombro, no le importo. Con una de sus piernas separo las de ella, pero como ella no hizo la menor seña de moverse, él mismo le levanto la pierna izquierda.

-" _No… lo hagas… con él, no_ " –otra vez aquella voz. Cuando sintió _algo_ que le rosaba el muslo, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y tuvo nuevamente miedo, pero aunque su cerebro quiso reaccionar, su cuerpo no respondió. Solo sus ojos, los cuales se cerraron fuertemente, y una mueca de dolor involuntaria apareció en su rostro, mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, cuando _eso_ , que antes rosaba su pierna, la invadió, en un solo movimiento, totalmente.

A lo largo de su corta vida, había experimentado dolor físico y emocional, pero ningún dolor físico que hubiese sentido antes se comparaba con el desgarrante dolor que le producía tener _eso_ en su interior. Sentía como si aquello que había entrado a ella fuera a partirla en dos. Mordió su labio tratando de ahogarlo, pero aquel gemido de dolor escapo.

Se levantó un poco, y la observo. Ella permanecía aferrada a las sabanas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Se maldijo, y pensó en levantarse, sobre todo cuando sintió que algo caliente mojaba su parte baja. Bajo la mano, tocando aquella sustancia, y cuando subió la mano, y la observo, confirmo lo que se negaba a creer.

Después haber escuchado a Tsubaki llorar con Onigumo, decidió nunca estar con una mujer… como ella. Esa clase de mujer jamás se amoldaría, a sus deseos y la forma en que él los disfrutaba, la primera vez. Pero él la deseaba, por primera vez en su vida tenia deseos quemantes de estar con una mujer. Acerco su rostro hasta quedar en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica.

-" _Orquídea negra y vainilla"_

Ella se movió un poco, tratando de que aquella horrible y dolorosa cosa saliera de su interior. Pero en ese instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El dolor pareció haberse multiplicado.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, estaba segura de eso. Y, aquel nuevo gemido lastimero, lo confirmaba.

-No te muevas –susurro con un poco de dificultad, como si hablar se le hubiese hecho casi imposible.

Pego su frente a la de ella, y un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios. Su respiración se estaba entrecortando. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar en aquella posición. Se suponía que lo único que le importaba era saciar su deseo, pero… no se movió.

Soltó suavemente la pierna de ella. Y, empezó a subir lentamente por su costado, provocando pequeños espasmos en ella. Bajo su rostro, rosando sus labios contra los de ella, y delineándolos lentamente con su lengua, hasta que logro que sus parpados se relajaran. La beso. Aunque no tuvo acceso rápidamente a su boca, no se rindió hasta que ella respondió.

\- Nadie… más, que… yo… puede… tocarte… -su voz había salido ronca y entre cortada -." _Soy el primero y el último en tu vida, Kikyo_ "- sus narices se rosaban, mientras él la observaba con unos ojos rojos muy intensos, que hasta ese momento no había mostrado. Y, ante esa declaración, se movió lo más lentamente que pudo.

Bajo a su cuello, y allí se aseguró de dejar otra marca. Una que cuando ella la viera, supiera que ya tenía dueño.

Entre más se movía, más crecía su excitación al verla a los ojos. Sus ojos parecían oscurecer lentamente, mostrándole aquella imagen, con la que hasta ese momento, había fantaseado. Incluso, los suyos, también parecían hacerlo, ante cada gemido que ella le brindaba.

Cada vez que él se hundía más y más en ella, sentía pequeña presión se acumulaba en su cuerpo, más específicamente en la parte donde ellos se unían, y que parecía incrementar paulatinamente. En cada estocada sentía también, como su calor incrementaba, al igual que esas ganas de fundir aún más, su cuerpo con el de él. Eran sensaciones extrañas, pero agradables, y ella quería más.

Quiso en ese momento abrazarlo, y pegar, si era posible aún más, su cuerpo al de él. Pero sus manos temblorosas, solo se aferraban a las sabanas, siendo incapaz de soltaras, como si temiera caer.

-¡Ahhh! –había sido un fuerte gemido que ella no pudo ahogar. Y, esa fue la señal. En ese momento no le importo si dolería o no, solo movió su otro brazo. Sin dejar de mirarla, acaricio suavemente sus piernas, antes de subirlas a su cuerpo, hundiéndose a un más en ella.

Involuntariamente su cuerpo se arqueo, provocando que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras apretaba con más fuerza las sabanas que se encontraban debajo de su cuerpo.

Otro fuerte gemido, y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor.

Otra estocada, y su mente quedo en blanco, mientras un raro, pero placentero hormigueo subía lentamente por sus piernas, hasta encontrarse con aquella presión en su pelvis, provocando una explosión de placer y sensaciones, que se propagaban por todo su cuerpo, mientras, al mismo tiempo parecían, contraer y relajar cada uno de sus músculos.

Un sonido gutural había escuchado, y por medio de las lágrimas pudo diferenciar, vagamente, en el rostro de él, una expresión de total relajación.

Había llegado al clímax mirándola a los ojos. No solamente había sentido aquel suave cosquilleo que nacía en su pelvis, y se expandía por todo su cuerpo en forma de calor. Su cerebro había parecido desconectarse por completo. No. Había sentido más que eso. Cada sensación que siempre había sentido en el sexo, parecieron haberse intensificarse, hasta el punto de dejarlo vulnerable. Y, una muestra de ello, era que sus ojos, por primera vez en su vida se cerraron, como reacción a aquel placer tan intenso, que provocaba que su cuerpo se contrajera, para posteriormente relajarse placenteramente.

Cuando esa placentera sensación de descarga y liberación lo embargo, lo supo. Después de tenerla en sus brazos y marcarla como suya, supo lo que sentía por ella. Era odio, estaba completamente seguro de ello. ¿Qué otra cosa podría sentir por ella?.

Sentía placer al verla sufrir, solo cuando ese sufrimiento se lo infringía él. Sentía deseos de verla a los ojos hasta que no hubiera vida, ni nada en ellos. Había aprendido a sentir placer al imaginar, y ver su rostro desfigurarse por una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero más placentera le parecía aquella expresión que le había observado, en el instante que el cuerpo de ella se contorsionaba rítmicamente, debajo del de él. Todo en ella ahora le parecía deseable. Desde los tímidos gemidos que escapaban sin su permiso, hasta aquellos que dio sin ningún pudor. Incluso aquella imagen que ahora observaba.

Todavía permanecían unidos. Y, al igual que él, ella parecía tener todavía dificultades para respirar. Pero a diferencia, ella estaba completamente ruborizada. Y, sus ojos, esos que había visto oscurecerse por el deseo, volvían lentamente a su estado original, mientras se cerraban lentamente, producto del cansancio. Esa imagen, lo asqueo, y agrado.

Sentía que la odiaba, deseaba y… ¿amaba?, si no hubiese estado todavía tan aturdido, se hubiese burlado de sí mismo, ante ese pensamiento. Una persona como él, era incapaz de sentir algo como aquello. Él solo podía sentir odio, y nada más.

La única forma de liberarse de un deseo, y no ser esclavizado por el, es cediendo ante éste… pero hay deseos que se hacen más voraces cuando se satisfacen. Y, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento al tenerla bajo de él.

* * *

-¡Maldita. Mil veces maldita! –tiro todo lo que estaba en la cómoda. Parecía un animal enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, sobre las sabanas y objetos que había tirado al piso de madera. Sentía furia. Sentía ganas de matar. Sentía ganas de matar a la desgraciada de Kikyo.

Todo había sido perfecto hasta el día anterior. Naraku, solo la buscaba a ella. Ella era la única con la que mantenía relaciones. Hasta había mantenido relaciones con ella frente a esa maldita mocosa. Todo hubiese sido perfecto, si él, al llegar al clímax, no hubiese dicho ese maldito nombre. Aunque había sido un pequeño susurro, ella lo escucho y entendió, por lo cual se giró a verlo. Él tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro. Ni siquiera se había percatado del nombre que había pronuncia, y ella no se lo hizo saber. Pero se juró que desaparecería a esa maldita mocosa antes de que algo sucediera entre ellos.

Esa mañana, desayunaron solo ellos dos. Él aunque quería aparentar que le era indiferente la presencia de ella, no lo logro, al menos, no delante de alguien que lo conocía perfectamente. Se había enojado por eso, pero cuando los vio ingresar a la habitación de ella, no lo pudo soportar. Intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. No pensaba irse hasta matarla con sus propias manos, pero el estúpido de Byakuya la arrastro, y encerró en su habitación.

 _Si lo interrumpes ahora, sabes que te asesinara en esa misma habitación… no debes tocarla, a menos que desees morir_

Lo que ese maldito títere le había dicho era cierto, pero ella esta vez no se apartaría. Esta vez conseguiría lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-¡Te maldigo mil veces, Kikyo!

Las llamas de las velas que permanecían en un pequeño rincón de la habitación, temblaron, como si se fueran a extinguir. A pesar de que la puerta y la única ventana que estaban en la habitación estaban cerradas, una fría ráfaga de viento pasó suavemente por su rostro. Miro hacia el pequeño altar, antes de que la llama de las velas se avivaran aún más. Cerró los ojos, y sonrió. La muerte nuevamente estaba de su lado, y ella como tantas veces le brindaría sangre.

- _La cereza del diablo_ –sonrió. En unas semanas se celebraría la noche de _Walpurias_. Esa noche en especial la _cereza del diablo_ era más fácil de encontrar. Le daría a probar. Solo tenía que ser paciente y precavida. Y, la muerte arrastraría lenta y dolorosamente a Kikyo, al infierno.

.

.

.

* * *

La página me odia... pero bueno... pude al fin subir

Si se percataron, aquí iniciaron los síntomas de la _enfermedad._

Aun no me acostumbro a escribir lemmon, pero trate de arreglarlo –fue donde más me tarde-, espero que el intento de lemmon, ya no esté tan raro.

 _ **Walpurias:**_ Noche de brujas

 _ **Cereza del diablo:**_ _Atropa belladona_ _ **-**_ Belladona-. Era utilizada en ocasiones para la belleza, pero normalmente la utilizaban las brujas. Actualmente se utiliza en oftalmología y Parkinson.

Comparación de las sensaciones de la sangre y el vino: alusión a Filippo María Visconti

 **Erza** (Si, pobre Kikyo, la vida –autora, cof-, es injusta con ella. Inuyasha…si, es una bestia -_-. Si, Naraku y Kikyo –ojitos pervertidos y sonrisa jaja. Te felicito, ya falta poco para el cap nuevo. Ya alguien había contestado, pero por ser una lectora asidua, te daré una escena. ¿De quienes la quieres?, y en general de qué… saludos)

 **Rijeayko** (jjaajj pobre. Yo solo he ganado papitas, me salieron cinco premiadas seguidas, y después no quisieron venderme más…del resto, estoy como tú :/. Le tengo envidia a tu prima jjaj. Si, lo sabía jjaaj. Sabes, antes de iniciar a escribir leía fanfic, y me encontré uno llamado confusiones, y me gustó mucho. Cuando alguien me sigue, y tengo tiempo, paso a su perfil para "conocer" al lector… sí, soy rara jjaj… pero, me percaté de que eras tú, y si, se confirma tu obsesión jaja. Estoy pensando escribir algún día una historia sobre ellos. Volviendo a la escena, y disculpa mi confusión, cuando dices "escena subida", te refieres a besos, e intento o lemmon. Bueno….saludes)

 **Margot** (Hola, bienvenida. Amas a Naraku… eres de las mias. Si, Inuyasha es tres años mayor. Si, pobre Izayoi, a veces se le corre la teja. Bankotsu… como dijo, él jamás la dejaría)

 **Margot** (Bueno…yo jamás escribiría una historia Inuyasha-Kikyo, no sé, creo que no la amaba lo suficiente. Es Naraku, es…él jjjaaj. Jjaaj Bankotsu, no quiero spoliarte, pero lo odiaras más, y…después lo sabras)

 **Margot** (Lo siento, no puedo evitar que el mal me domine muaja muaja. Ya paso, pero supongo que odiaste a Inuyasha. Pobre Bankotsu, ya medio penita jjaaj. La madre de Kagome… supongo que serias feliz con un death note jjaj. Porque Naraku, y la autora son malvados muaja…ok, no. Jjjaaaj Bankotsu)

 **Margot** ("Interesante y rebuscado", he tratado de que todo esté relacionado, y de cierta forma tenga lógica… supongo que he cometido errores en eso. Porque Naraku, es un personaje que sabe manejar sus sentimientos, no crea lazos con nadie, y desecha a quien no necesita –me gusta mantener las personalidades lo más parecido posible…creo que lo hago-, él solo sufría por la única persona que despertaba su parte humana. Inuyasha, si gusta de ella, pero no se ha percatado, porque él la ve como "la niña fea", la considera una niña inocente, y si le dijo todo eso, fue porque no quería lastimarla más, y creía que lo mejor era alejarla….como es una bestia, lo hizo de la única forma que sabía)

 **773** (¡Hola!. Gracias es lindo saberlo nuevamente. Yura, hace todo por diversión, pero sin querer se a encariñado con Kikyo. Jjjaaj pensé: pero en ninguna de mis historias he mencionado a Irasue…otra que muere por el amo bonito jaja. Pobre bestiecita Inu… tarde a reconocido sus errores… creo que sufrirá… ya veremos… saludos)

 **Margot** (Si, y no la confundió. Porque a pesar de creer que era Kikyo, acepto que por ésta no había sentido nunca lo que hizo que quisiera tener relaciones con Kag. Kouga, si es amigo de Bankotsu, pero no es como él, de hecho, no sabe lo que hacía con Kikyo –tenían años que no se veían-… Kouga, si, es mujeriego –tiene explicación-, y no se lleva bien con Inuyasha –igual que en el anime-, pero jamás lastimaría, además de algunos golpes, a Inu. Lo hará, porque "odia" a Inu, y le toma cariño a Kag… Si, ya sabes, el corazón de Onigumo. Son dos hermanos, uno es lindo y el otro parece pato y adora el cabello... pero si estas leyendo esto, ya lo sabes)

 **Margot** (La vida –autora- es cruel… lo siento me gusta el drama. Pronto se dará cuenta de su error. Arriba, ya te explique parte del actuar de Kouga, en él capitulo diecisiete, entenderás algunas cosas. Como dije antes, trato de que las personalidades se han similares a las del anime, y Kouga, no es la excepción. Bueno, espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

12/08/17


	12. Chapter 12: El corazón de Onigumo

**Capítulo XII:** _El_ _corazón_ _de Onigumo_

Tenía que aceptar que esa había sido una de las experiencias más placenteras de su vida. La más gratificante que había tenido con una mujer. Todas las sensaciones, que normalmente sentía en el sexo, parecían haberse intensificado.

Cuando por fin había llegado al clímax, se había sentido tan relajado, que inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos, y sonreído. Nunca en su vida había sentido… ¿paz?. No estaba seguro si esa era la palabra adecuada, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que con ella, era la única con la que lo había sentido.

Abrió los ojos, quedándose concentrado solo en ella. Su respiración se iba volviendo cada vez más lenta, a diferencia de la de él, que todavía era errática. De sus ojos, los cuales no parecía poder mantener abiertos, aun salían lágrimas, y sus mejillas tenían un color que le pareció excitante, y tal vez… adorable, si aquella palabra no le hubiese parecido patética. Su pecho subía y bajaba, de tal forma, que parecía una sensual invitación a probar nuevamente aquella piel.

Todos sus malditos músculos temblaban, en especial su brazo… por donde corría la sangre proveniente de su hombro. Pero en ese momento no sentía dolor. Aquella sensación de relajación, no parecía querer abandonarlo, por lo cual creía que iba a caer, en cualquier momento sobre ella. Esa sensación lo hacía, por primera vez en su vida, sentirse vulnerable antes alguien más. Hecho, que definitivamente no le agradaba. Pero a pesar de eso, deseaba seguir allí contemplándola. Sintió como sus deseos de tocarla nuevamente, se intensificaron.

Deseaba tocar la piel de su rostro, y besarla. Quería… -"¡ _Maldición_!"-rodo a un lado, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera en la cama. Pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido de dolor, cuando sus cuerpos se desligaron, pero decidió ignorarlo. Solo se quedó observando al techo, tratando de comprender que le estaba sucediendo, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de ella, se alejaba del suyo.

Estaba muy cansada y relajada al mismo tiempo, que ninguno de sus sentidos parecían funcionar adecuadamente. A pesar de que lo veía sobre ella, su cerebro no comprendía la gravedad del asunto. Solo quería dormir. Pero cuando _eso_ salió de su cuerpo, el dolor que sintió nuevamente en su parte baja, la saco de su ensoñación.

Sin importarle el dolor, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se sentó, arrepintiéndose de este hecho, cuando algo empezó a bajar por su muslo. Sintió asco, pero sobre todo vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

Apretó la sabana contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos ansiaban dejar salir lágrimas, que ella se negaba a dejar escapar, tratando se conservar la poca dignidad, que sentía, ahora le quedaba. Se cubrió lo más que pudo con la sabana, tratando de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo fuera visible para él.

-No he dicho que puedas irte.

Él se había sentado en la cama. Su espalda descansaba en la cabecera de ésta. La sabana le cubría desde la cadera, hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y, miraba la espalda de ella.

Sin ponerle atención a la voz, decidió levantarse, sin embargo, un agarre en su brazo no se lo permitió.

-Me desagrada repetir las cosas –su voz aún se escuchaba calmada.

Intento soltarse, pero la fuerza del agarre aumento -. Suéltame… -giro hacia él, quien la miraba de forma seria -, odio que me toques… me asquea

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios, antes de jalarla hacia él -. ¿Enserio? –acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus narices se rosaron -. Tus gemidos me confundieron… tanto, que creí que lo estabas disfrutando –la soltó, y se levantó sin tapar su desnudes. Ese comentario lo había enojado, pero no quería darle el placer de demostrarlo -. Pero supongo que es la costumbre… todas las putas fingen muy bien, y tú no eres la excepción, Kikyo

Apretó más fuerte la sabana contra su cuerpo, sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero jamás lo haría frente a él. La estaba tratando como a una prostituta, después de haberle quitado su virtud, y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello.

-Solo… cerré los ojos… –un susurro salió de sus labios, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara -; cerrando los ojos, y pensando en otra cosa, fue la única forma en que pude soportar que me tocaras –sabía que no era cierto, pero en ese momento quiso darle donde más le dolía… su orgullo -. Funciono bien… no vomite –se levantó de la cama.

La agarro por un brazo, lanzando de forma brusca a la cama -. ¿¡Querías que fuera él!? –apretó más el agarre en sus brazos. Si no hubiese estado tan enojado, se hubiera percatado de que era patético lo que estaba haciendo, porque había sentido… celos, al imaginarse aquello. -. ¿¡Pensabas en él mientras gemías!? –ella se removía tratando de soltarse, pero el fuerte agarre no se lo permitía. Nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, pero esta vez sin saber por qué. Giro la cabeza a un lado, tratando de calmarse, pero una fuerte presión en su barbilla, hizo que lo mirara nuevamente -. Responde, Kikyo… ¿querías que fuera ese bastardo? –no gritaba, pero aquella mirada, le confirmaba lo enojado que estaba.

-Inuyasha…-sus ojos escocieron, pero lo ignoro. Solo respondió, estaba tan enojada y dolida, que solo respondió lo que él quería oír, y lo que ella quería creer, para no sentirse tan usada -. Siempre quise… que fuera él… tú, me das asco. Solo cerré los ojos, y lo vi a él… yo me entregue a él

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que pasara algo, que él le hiciera algo, pero nada sucedió. Después de unos segundos, sintió que él se levantaba. Abrió los ojos, percatándose de que él se colocaba los pantalones.

-Sabes…-escucho su voz. Había sido un tono tan suave, que la sorprendió -, ahora que mencionaste al imbécil de Inuyasha, me causa curiosidad saber qué expresión tendrá cuando se entere de lo que hicimos… - se giró hacia ella y sonrió -, ¿a ti no?

Lo comprendió. La había utilizado de esa forma, solo porque odiaba a Inuyasha -." _No tiene ninguna otra razón_ " –mordió su labio inferior, tratando de impedir, que las lágrimas, que esta vez amenazaban salir con más fuerza, lo hicieran.

-¿Pero sabes que sería más divertido?, hacerlo frente a él… estoy seguro de que le encantaran tus gemidos... son tan _adorables_

-¡Nunca volverás a tocarme! –estallo, por primer vez en su vida había gritado de esa forma. Sabía que todo lo que le decía era para lastimarla, y que no debía importarle, como tantas veces, pero… era diferente, sentía que esta vez era diferente -. Prefiero morir mil veces, antes de volver a permitir que coloques un dedo en mí

-Todo lo que está en esta casa me pertenece… incluso tú, Kikyo –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. Si decido volver a tener sexo contigo, cosa que solo haría por aburrimiento, tú abres las piernas, y la boca solo para gemir

-Prefiero morir de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se te ocurra… tú, me das asco

Sonrió, y se acercó a ella. Sonrisa que aumento, cuando ella no se alejó, solo lo miraba con odio… y asco. Ese maldito asco, que vio a parecer lentamente en sus ojos.

Paso suavemente su mano por la mejilla de ella, en una suave y lenta caricia que termino en su barbilla. Acerco su rostro al de ella, rosando suavemente sus labios. Ella intento apartarse, pero el agarre en su barbilla, no se lo permitió -. Muerte en vida, Kikyo… prefiero ver esta mirada día a día, mientras te consumes en vida… no te tocare, tú rogaras porque lo haga. O, te mate físicamente –la soltó, agarro la camisa y los zapatos que estaban en el piso, y salió dando un portazo.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, se encontró de frente a la anciana -. Creí que no estabas…

-Prepárame un baño –siguió su camino sin mirar a la anciana. Entro a su habitación, tirando la camisa y las botas en el piso. La anciana entro después de unos segundos, encontrándolo en el sofá, con una botella de whisky en las manos. Cuando la anciana salió, se desnudó, y sin dejar de beber de la botella se metió en la bañera.

¿Qué sentía?, no sabía exactamente. Pero la muy desgraciada había herido su orgullo, al decir que había deseado estar con ese bastardo. Quiso matarla en ese momento, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría en nada lo que estaba sintiendo.

-" _Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que ella lo quiera a él… solo la liberaría_ "

* * *

Le había entregado lo que por años había cuidado, al hombre que más odiaba. Se sentía utilizada y humillada, pero sobre todo asqueada. Había permitido que un hombre la utilizara para satisfacer sus bajas pasiones.

Inmediatamente entro al baño dejo caer la sabana que la cubría. Miro sus piernas, y un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios. Agarro un poco de agua, y se la hecho en la parte baja de su cuerpo, tratando de disolver la sangre, y la sustancia blanca, que permanecía en la parte interior de sus piernas. Cuando se percató de que ya no quedaba rastro de nada, se metió en la bañera. Por primera vez en su vida, se metió en ésta, como había venido al mundo.

Duro casi una hora, tratando de quitar cualquier esencia que quedara de él, en su cuerpo. Se sentía asqueada, y por más que se lavara, no lo podía cambiar. Se acostó en la bañera, introduciendo parte de su rostro en el agua. Dejando que las lágrimas que ahora salían sin su permiso, se mezclaran con el agua.

Después de unos segundos, se irguió un poco, agarrando una de las puntas de la sabana, que antes, había dejado en el piso. La humedeció, y se empezó a limpiar toda la piel, de forma brusca, con ésta. Necesitaba que las marcas y el olor que el había dejado en su cuerpo desaparecieran. Pero por más que frotaba su cuerpo, no dejaba de sentirse sucia. Soltó la tela y se abrazó a sí misma, pegando las rodillas a su pecho, dejando escapar una que otra lagrima. No importaba que hiciera, él había hecho algo que jamás podría cambiar, por eso lo odiaba aún más.

Odiaba que él la hubiese utilizado. Odiaba que él hubiese satisfecho sus bajas pasiones con su cuerpo. Pero lo que más odiaba y le dolía, era que a ella… le había gustado. Aunque le molestara reconocerlo, todo lo que él le había hecho, y sentido, le agrado. Y, eso era lo que más la enojaba.

Se colocó un camisón blanco, antes de girarse a la cama. Cerró los ojos, siendo incapaz de ver lo que en ella se encontraba. Agarro las sabanas, y las tiro en el piso.

Siendo incapaz de dormir en la cama nuevamente, se acostó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana. Acurrucándose allí, hasta que se quedó dormida de tanto llorar en silencio.

Cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente, quiso creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero el dolor en su parte baja, le indico que no lo era. Lloro nuevamente por unos minutos, hasta que sintió unos suaves toquidos en la puerta, antes de que Kaede, ingresara a la habitación.

-Mientras desayunas arreglare la habitación –dijo la anciana al ver el desorden, pero no parecía sorprendida de ese hecho. Ella intento levantarse, pero una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro -. ¿Te sucede algo?

-Estoy un poco… adolorida –se ruborizo, recordando por qué se sentía así, por lo cual giro la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de evitar que la anciana se percatara -. Tal vez fue porque dor…

-Es normal –dijo la anciana interrumpiéndola -, pero pronto pasara. Conozco algunas hierbas que sirven para esa clase de dolor… no te preocupes, la próxima vez no sentirás dolor

-Quiero que quemes las sabanas –dijo sin ningún rodeo, percatándose de que la anciana ya sabía a qué se debía todo el desorden, y aquel dolor, pero no menos avergonzada por ser descubierta.

Aunque, Kaede, hizo lo que le pidió, eso no le basto, tuvo que cambiarse de habitación. Quería olvidar lo que había sucedido, y cualquier rincón de esa habitación se lo recordaba.

* * *

Ese día decidió salir. O, ¿escarparse de la mansión?, no estaba segura de ello. Porque después de la prohibición de salir el día de la boda de Kagome, no había intentado volver a salir. Por lo cual, ese día salió lo más discretamente posible por la puerta secreta.

Además de dolida y enojada, se sentía frustrada. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía un plan. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía perdida. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar, y así lo hizo. Tal vez, se darían cuenta de su ausencia en una hora. O, quizás en más tiempo, pero no importaba, ella solo quería salir de ese lugar, y tal vez, sentirse libre, así fuera por uno segundos.

Sus pies la llevaron al único lugar donde verdaderamente sentía paz. El bosque. Lugar, que en ese momento, jamás quería abandonar. Pero esa paz que sintió en ese momento, se desvaneció, al percatarse de la figura que la observaba desde las raíces del gran árbol. Se giró para irse, pero aquella voz melancólica la detuvo.

-Kikyo…- volvió a repetir suavemente, al ver que ella no se giraba a verle -. Creí… -ella se giró, y él sonrió de forma melancólica -, creí que no volvería a verte

Sus labios temblaron, y sus ojos escocieron ante aquella mirada que él le daba. Se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía. Se suponía que a pesar de todo, ella quería a Inuyasha. Se suponía, que mientras sintiera cosas por él, no debía haberse entregado a otro hombre, y menos a uno, por el que no sentía nada más, que odio.

Lo vio dar un paso hacia ella, por lo cual en reflejo retrocedió. Sentía que no debía estar en su presencia. Inuyasha, aunque no lo justificaba, al menos tenía una explicación a lo que había hecho, pero ella, no. Ella solo se había dejado llevar por algo que debía ser desagradable y hasta traumático, pero ese era el problema… ella había sentido todo lo contrario, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era consciente de eso.

Quiso retroceder nuevamente, pero esta vez, los brazos de él no se lo permitieron. La había apresado en un fuerte abrazo -. ¿Inuyasha? –se tensó un poco, y al fin pudo hablar, pero él parecía no escucharla. Por lo cual, se quedó allí, siendo abrazada por él, pero sintiendo que no lo merecía.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, solo abrazándose. Solo se aferró al abrazo, unos segundos antes de que él lo terminara, pero sin soltarla.

-Lo siento –la miraba de forma triste -. Tengo… -pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, ella se hinco hacia él, y lo beso. Estaba sorprendido por ese hecho, pero después de unos segundos no le dio importancia.

Cerró los ojos y se hinco hacia él. No era un beso. O, eso creía ella. Sus labios, solo se encontraban pegados fuertemente a los de Inuyasha. No lo había pensado, solo actuado, tratando de demostrarse que a ella no le había agradado que ese hombre la tocara, solo estaba un poco confundida. Ella a quien quería era a Inuyasha, aunque jamás pudiera estar con él, seria al único hombre que querría.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. No sabía que pasaba, pero algo estaba mal. Por más que trataba de sentir algo en aquel contacto, no podía. O, no lo que ella quería. Si, era cierto que su corazón había empezado a latir un poco más rápido, pero no sentía nada más. Quería profundizar el contacto, pero no sabía cómo. Se hinco un poco más, y se abrazó a él. Moviendo un poco los labios, como él ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, dejándose llevar también por el nuevo contacto que ella había iniciado.

Quería sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo que le produciría el aliento de él, cuando chocaba contra su piel desnuda. Quería sentir esa arrebatadora sensación de calor, ante los besos que serían dados a su piel. Quería tratar de evitar que el aire escapara de sus pulmones, aun sabiendo que eso sería en vano, ante el toque de él. Quería sentir como cada centímetro de su piel reaccionaba, provocando que involuntariamente temblara debajo de él. Quería sentir todo, y tal vez muchas más sensaciones de las que había sentido con ese hombre. Pero por más que lo intentaba, lamentablemente no sentía nada. El beso no era desagradable, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Y, estaba segura, aunque no se percatara, que él sentía lo mismo, ya que sus manos intentaron soltar la cinta de la parte superior de su vestimenta, pero allí se quedado estáticas, como si no fueran capaces de seguir, al igual que sus labios.

Una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla izquierda. Por más que quisiera sentir algo diferente con ese beso no podía -. " _Solo ha ocurrido con… él_ " –se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. No lo comprendía, por qué, si ella quería a Inuyasha, no sentía nada. Pensó en besarlo nuevamente, pero algo le decía que sentiría lo mismo.

-Kikyo, yo… -un pequeño ruido en los arbustos lo interrumpió, por lo cual giro en esa dirección, pero al no observar nada, creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación.

La persona que se encontraba escondida entre los arbustos, espero pacientemente unos segundos, hasta que Kikyo volvió a llamar la atención de Inuyasha, para así, poder marcharse sin que se percataran.

-¿Me quieres? –lo interrumpió, al percatarse de que iba a seguir hablando. No sabía por qué lo había preguntado. Tal vez, para ver si sentía algo ante la declaración de él.

Al principio se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero después sonrió –. Siempre lo hare, y espero que tú también lo hagas –pego su frente a la de ella. No mentía. Estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentía por ella y por Kagome, aún más después de ese beso, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que jamás podría dejar de quererla, sin importar de qué forma fuera.

Nada, no sintió ni siquiera su corazón acelerarse, solo sintió un gran cariño por él. Uno, que era similar al que una vez sintió por su padre.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, antes de que él se apartara -. Tengo que viajar a Tokio mañana al amanecer. No quería irme sin despedirme, pero no sabía cómo entrar en aquella casa… está siempre vigilada –ella iba a decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió -. Sé que la última vez dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda, pero… por favor, no quiero que sigas bajo el mismo techo que ese monstruo

-Inuyasha, yo…

-Lo se… -la interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría -. Sé que puedes solucionarlo sola, pero entre más tiempo pases con él, puede hacerte más daño... él… lo vi en sus ojos, él no te dejara ir fácilmente –en ese momento recordó que Naraku lo conocía, quiso preguntarle por qué lo odiaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él volvió a hablar -. Si no quieres que uno de los dos muera, aceptaras mi ayuda –suspiro de forma cansina, Kikyo, era muy orgullosa -. No te pido que la utilices como primera opción… conservaras lo que te daré, y si no encuentras otra forma, lo utilizaras. Promételo, o soy capaz de llevarte en contra de tu voluntad conmigo.

A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que esa idea no le desagradaba. Pero sabía que antes del amanecer, Naraku, la buscaría en la casa de Inuyasha o, donde se escondieran, y lo mataría, de eso no tenía duda. Solo asintió, antes de ser tomada por una mano, y guiada hasta la casa de Miroku, a quien Inuyasha le había encargado entregarle unos documentos falsos para que pudiera salir de la isla, en caso de que él se fuera sin poder verla.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa. No había salido en todo el día se su habitación. Una de las razones, era porque no quería ver a nadie, y menos a los padres de Inuyasha, que los estaban visitando. Y, la otra, era porque aunque quisiera, no podría, seguía enferma, aunque ya no tenía fiebre, a veces se le hacía casi imposible levantarse de la cama.

-Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? –intento girar la cabeza hacia la voz, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas.

-Odio estar enferma –dijo en forma de berrinche, cerrando los ojos, y cubriéndose lo más que podía con la sabana. Él sonrió ante aquella imagen que le pareció tierna. Kagome, aún era una niña, que él con gusto cuidaría -. ¿Qué dijo el médico?

-No supo responderme con exactitud. Al parecer te contagiaste de algo cuando te… -se calló, al percatarse de lo que iba a decir. Sabía que a Kagome no le gustaba hablar de lo que le había sucedido cuando fue secuestrada, solo se lo había dicho una vez, y aunque tenía algunas dudas, más específicamente sobre el anciano que la había ayudado, decidió no volver a preguntar, solo le bastaba saber que no había sido lastimada. Además, entendía a la perfección que todas las personas tenían secretos… incluso él -. Espero que si te vuelve a revisar, pueda saber lo que tienes –se sentó en la cama, y descubrió un poco el rostro de la chica. Coloco una mano en la mejilla de ella, y sonrió -. Pronto mejoraras, ya no tienes fiebre –le beso la mejilla, y salió.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta, uno de sus puños, termino en la pared. Kagome, seguía enferma, y no sabía qué hacer. Le había mentido. Sabía lo que pasaba, el médico se lo había informado, pero no quería que ella sufriera. Por lo cual, no le diría la verdad, por lo menos, no por el momento.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a dos mujeres, una anciana, y la otra de aproximadamente treinta años.

-Ya preparaste él té

La anciana se giró hacia él, y le entrego un vaso que contenía una bebida marrón -. Esto aliviara sus malestares, mi señor – lo agarro, y se dispuso a salir, pero en la puerta se detuvo. Pareció pensar en algo por unos segundos, antes de llamar a la otra mujer.

-Llévale esto a mi esposa. Dile que en unos minutos iré –la mujer hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la cocina. Se giró hacia la anciana, y la observo por unos segundos, preguntándose si lo que haría sería lo correcto. Toda la noche lo había pensado, pero aún tenía dudas. Pero al final, llego a la conclusión de que lo que haría, era lo correcto, aunque tal vez, Kagome nunca lo entendiera -. Mi abuela y madre confiaron en ti, por lo cual espero que esa misma lealtad que le brindaste a ellas, ahora, me la brindes a mi

-No tiene por qué dudar de ella, mi señor. Solo ordene, y esta vieja sierva obedecerá sin preguntar

-¿Sabes sobre muchas hierbas?... específicamente para relajar –ella solo asintió –. Lo que hablaremos aquí, no lo puede saber nadie, ni siquiera mi esposa, ¿entendiste?

-Como usted ordene, mi señor

Después de hablar con la anciana, fue a ver nuevamente a Kagome -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía que le había dado Kouga, pero eso parecía haberla curado -. ¿Qué me diste?

-Una infusión de hierbas… cuando era niño, la tomaba para el resfriado, y otros malestares. Creí que podías tomarla, mientras sabemos que tienes –se sentó al lado de ella, quitándole la taza que aún tenía en las manos -. Al parecer no me equivoque, y lo que tienes no grave… tal vez, solo sea un resfriado. Tomaras la infusión por algunos días más, mientras el medico descubre que tienes.

Al anochecer, cuando estaba cepillando su cabello él entro a la habitación. El cepillo quedo estático sobre su cabello, cuando se percató de que Kouga empezaba a desnudarse. Se ruborizo, sintiéndose tonta. Había estado enferma la noche anterior, que ni siquiera se había preguntado qué pasaría en la noche de boda. Ni siquiera antes de casarse lo había hecho, su cerebro al parecer había decidido ignorar ese hecho.

Se levantó del pequeño mueble y se alejó un poco, al sentir unos labios en su hombro. Él estaba solo con la ropa interior, observándola.

-Kouga… yo…-que le diría. ¿Qué no podía cumplir con sus deberes de esposa, porque no lo quería?. No, no podía. Sabía que era su deber, pero ella… -." _No puedo… con él no_ ". Yo… -tal vez, si esperaban unos meses, ella se sentiría preparada. Pero como explicarle eso a Kouga. Estaba pensando en lo que diría, cuando un pequeño suspiro la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Tranquila –una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Se acercó un poco más a ella, y le agarro las manos entre las suyas -. Lo entiendo. Esperaremos a que te sientas preparada. Prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras –sabía que la promesa era falsa, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, para que ella confiera totalmente en él -. Solo quería darte las buenas noches. Lamento haberte asustado –beso el envés de sus manos, y camino hacia una puerta que estaba a un metro de la cama -. Estaré en la habitación de al lado… esta es la única entrada, ya sabes, así no sospecharan –dijo con una sonrisa, para después entrar en la otra habitación.

* * *

Sintió los besos, y los pequeños mordiscos en su cuello. Sintió la mano bajar lentamente por su torso, hasta llegar a su pantalón, en el cual se introdujo. Pero aunque eso debía excitarlo, no lo hacía, solo lo fastidiaba.

-No estoy de humor, Tsubaki –dijo mientras le sacaba la mano de sus pantalones -. Lárgate

-Nunca lo estas, y aun así puedo complacerte -dijo cerca de su oído, antes de lamerle la oreja -. Si quieres, puedo hacer todo el trabajo… tú solo disfruta –una pequeña sonrisa sensual apareció en su rostro. Se colocó delante de él, dejando que el blusón que llevaba resbalara por su cuerpo hasta caer al piso.

Debía aceptarlo, Tsubaki, no era tan voluptuosa como Yura, pero aun así, su cuerpo era sensual. Pero lo que realmente le encantaba de ella, era su cabello, y la forma en que este cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sonrió, al sentir como ella desabrochaba su pantalón. Tal vez, eso era lo que necesitaba, para sacarse de la cabeza aquellas estúpidas ideas que rondaban su cabeza la noche y día. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir aquel excitante movimiento en sobre su parte baja. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver aquella larga melena azabache entre sus piernas, y en reflejo agarro unos mechones, haciendo que los movimientos de ella aumentaran. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de calor y placer, que aumentaban paulatinamente en su cuerpo.

-" _Kikyo_ " –sí, debía reconocerlo, deseaba que ella fuera quien en esos momentos lo tocara, pero la desgraciada, le había dejado claro que ella quería al bastardo de Inuyasha. Pero eso a él no le importaba, después de todo, a él lo único que le interesaba era el cuerpo de ella, y el placer que pudiera obtener con éste, igual que como con todas las demás mujeres que alguna vez pasaron por su cama. -. " _Pero ella no es como las demás_ "-ni tampoco sentía por ella, lo que sentía por todas. Quería que ella solo le perteneciera a él, por eso se había enojado cuando ella le restregó en la cara que ella quería a Inuyasha. En reflejo apretó más el agarre en el cabello de la chica, la cual gimió de forma baja, pero no se parto. Después sintió pequeños mordiscos en su pecho, y una mano traviesa reemplazando, lo que segundos antes, hacia la boca de ella.

Escucho nuevamente un gemido de ella, cuando se sentó sobre él. Eran gemidos que no le provocaban absolutamente nada. Si, sentía placer con aquello que estaba sucediendo, pero…

-" _Ella no es Kikyo_ "-abrió los ojos, y la observo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras subía y bajaba sobre de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin impedir que de su boca salieran gemidos. Sentía placer, pero no era comparable al que sintió con ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo patético que era. Solo había empezado a acostarse nuevamente con ella, porque le recordaba a Kikyo. Agarro las caderas de la chica, y la aparto de forma brusca de él, lanzándola a un lado del sofá -. No estoy de humor. Lárgate, es la última vez que te lo digo –se levantó, abrochándose el pantalón, y después se dirigió hasta las botellas de whisky, sirviéndose un trago.

-¿Es por ella? –él se giró hacia ella, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso -. ¡Es por esa maldita zorra de Kikyo! –se levantó del sofá, sin cubrirse -. Ella jamás te va a complacer como yo… jamás te va a querer –sus ojos se cristalizaron. Esa desgraciada le estaba robando algo que debía ser suyo.

 _Jamás te va a querer_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Acaso él quería que Kikyo lo quisiera?. Se burló internamente. Él no necesitaba que nadie, y menos ella sintiera cosas estúpidas por él.

-Deja de decir estupideces, y lárgate. O, me divertiré contigo de una forma que no te va a agradar

Aunque la mirada de él, le indicaba que se fuera, su enojo hablo -. He visto como la miras… la deseas igual que a la sangre –no entendía como él podía desear a alguien tan poca cosa como Kikyo, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos que él se interesase verdaderamente en una mujer que no fuera ella -. Eres igual a él - en ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar la maldita obsesión y debilidad que tenía Onigumo por una mujer. Sentimientos que lo llevaron a buscar mujeres que fueran físicamente parecidas, hasta el punto de utilizarla a ella, su propia sobrina, para saciar sus perversiones -. ¡Tienes las mismas debilidades que él… hasta heredaste su _corazón_ maldito…! -un golpe en su mejilla la hizo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo, una mano apretando su cuello, impidió que cayese al piso.

-No vuelvas a compararme con ese bastardo –sus ojos parecían sangre fresca. Ella movía sus manos desesperadamente, tratando de soltarse, al percatarse del error que había cometido. Pero sus movimientos cada vez eran más débiles, por la falta de oxígeno -. Aunque me seas útil, no tientes tu suerte… no eres irreemplazable, Tsubaki –apretaba cada vez más el agarre, sintiendo esa euforia que sentía cuando veía, como la vida de una persona, escapaba lentamente por sus ojos.

Se sentía mareada. Sabía que él podía matarla en ese mismo instante, y al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que lo haría, por lo cual, hizo lo que desde un inicio pretendía, y hablo, lo más claramente que pudo.

-L-La…vi… esta…ba con… él –su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al piso de madera. Sus manos permanecieron unos segundos apoyándose en el piso, mientras trataba de buscar oxígeno desesperadamente. Mirando aun al piso, sonrió, y prosiguió, no solo se había liberado de la muerte, también lograría lo que había pretendido desde el inicio -. La vi hoy… en el bosque… besándose con él… incluso ellos…-dejo la frase al aire, no solo porque le costaba hablar, sino porque estaba esperando su reacción, pero nada sucedió. Levanto la mirada. Él estaba bebiendo nuevamente whisky, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Lárgate –sin esperar otra orden, agarro su ropa, y se la coloco lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando cerró la puerta, sonrió, mientras una pequeña lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla derecha. Esa desgraciada se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante, lo sabía.

Antes de apartarse de la puerta, pudo escuchar claramente, un fuerte sonido, al cual identifico, como vidrio partiéndose. Por lo cual, supuso que él había partido todas las botellas de whisky.

-" _Si él no te mata, lo haré yo, Kikyo… lo juro_ "

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su respiración todavía estaba descontrolada, al igual que su corazón, pero nadie la había visto. A pesar de que había anochecido hacia dos horas, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia. Tal vez, Kaede lo había hecho. En caso de que lo hubiese hecho, al parecer no le había comentado a nadie.

-¿Te encanta revolcarte en el bosque con él? –su respiración se cortó, al reconocer la voz de él en la oscuridad. En reflejo, lanzo el pequeño bolso que llevaba en dirección contraria a donde había escuchado la voz, lo más suavemente posible, para no hacer ningún ruido -. ¿¡Te revolcaste con él!? –no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, y el dolor, escapara de sus labios, cuando él la agarro fuertemente por el antebrazo izquierdo.

-No es de tú incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer… tú no eres mi dueño, por ende no tengo porque darte explicaciones –intento soltarse, pero la fuerza en el agarre aumento, logrando que involuntariamente una mueca de dolor, que él no pudo observar por la oscuridad, apareciera en su rostro -. ¡Suéltame!

-¿Te acostaste con él? –su voz era seseante -. ¡Responde, maldita sea!

No entendía por qué le preguntaba eso. Pero no respondería. No lo haría, porque él la estaba obligando a que respondiera una pregunta que no quería responder. Y, porque le enojaba que él creyera que ella…

-No tengo porque hacerlo

En un solo movimiento la giro, haciendo que su rostro quedara contra la puerta, y sujetando sus brazos contra su espalda. Se movió bruscamente tratando de soltarse, pero cuando aire caliente que choco contra su cuello, le provoco un suave cosquilleo, se quedó inmóvil.

-Si no quieres responder… tú cuerpo lo hará –le susurro en el oído.

-¿A qué…? –no pudo seguir, al sentir una mano que subía entre sus piernas. Sintió como su piel empezaba a erizarse, y no le agrado… a su piel le gustaba que él la tocara. Pero sin importar eso, sería humillante que él le hiciera aquello. Se removió tratando de soltarse -. ¡No!, no m-me toques

Se detuvo. No por lo que ella había dicho, sino porque se estaba excitando. No podía creer como con solo tocar su piel, había pasado de estar enojado, ha excitado sexualmente. Se sentía patético, porque él deseaba, pero ella no. Sabía que podía tomarla a la fuerza, pero eso sería como rogarle.

-Si tú llegases a acostarte con otro hombre… preferirá la muerte antes de que termine con él –la aparto de la puerta, y salió.

Ella reacciono cuando sintió unas llaves al otro lado de la puerta, comprendiendo lo que él estaba haciendo. Movió el pomo varias veces, pero la puerta no se abrió.

-¡No puedes!… ¡déjame salir! –daba golpes a la puerta, pero sabía que era en vano -. ¡No eres nadie!. ¡Te odio! –seguía golpeando, jamás aceptaría que alguien, y menos un hombre hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, con ella. Pero después de un minuto, su cuerpo se deslizo hasta el piso, comprendiendo que no ganaría nada, solo lastimarse -. ¡Maldito idiota! –no acostumbraba a utilizar esa clase de palabras, pero eran las únicas que expresaban lo que sentía, y pensaba de él.

Miro hacia la ventana, y se levantó. Camino hasta ésta, y la abrió, mirando por el balcón. La distancia al piso no era lo suficientemente grande para matarla. O, eso creyó ella. Pero si así fuera, igual no le importaba, prefería morir mil veces antes de doblegarse ante él.

Encendió la lámpara en su cómoda, y después busco el pequeño bolso que Inuyasha le había dado. Tal vez, podría irse en el barco que partiría al amanecer. Se colocó el pequeño maletín en el hombro, y respiro profundo, solo tenía que alcanzar la rejilla donde crecían las enredaderas, entrar al bosque, subir al barco, ser libre.

Sonaba más fácil, de lo que en realidad era.

Miro hacia abajo, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera por la zona. Se agarró en el balcón, y subió por éste, quedando del otro lado, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía. La rejilla estaba menos de un metro, solo debía estirarse un poco, y lo lograría. Cuando sus dedos rosaron la madera, se estiro un poco más para alcanzarla, pero su pie derecho resbalo, y en reflejo, intento aferrarse a la rejilla, pero no la alcanzo. Cerró los ojos, y grito, segundos antes de sentir un golpe, y ser arrastrada por la oscuridad.

* * *

Intento tomar un poco de whisky para relajarse, pero al percatarse de que había partido todas las botellas, en una reacción que nada había tenido que ver con lo que le dijo Tsubaki, definitivamente no. Sería absurdo pensar en que él había sentido celos, solo los seres irracionales e inseguros podían ser patéticos. Él solo… bien, tenía que reconocer que estaba actuando sin pensarlo. Cada paso que daba lo pensaba meticulosamente, pero con todo lo relacionado a Kikyo, su cerebro parecía haberse ido a la mierda.

A pesar de que le hastiara, tenía que reconocer que sí, había sentido por primera vez en su vida esa sensación, a la cual llamaban celos. Y, por eso la había encerrado.

Sabía que ella no se había acostado con Inuyasha, después de todo, si lo hacía tenía que darle algunas explicaciones. Pero aun así, le inervaba imaginar que se había visto con él. Tsubaki, jamás le mentiría, ya que sabía lo que le sucedería. Sabía que ella era muy inteligente, y encontraría la forma de encontrarse con ese bastardo, por esa razón, aunque no la admitiría en voz alta, la había encerrado.

Se giró hacia el hombre que permanecía frente al escritorio -. Quiero que te asegures de que no vea a nadie… ni siquiera a Kaede –el hombre asintió, antes de hacer una reverencia, y girarse -. Byakuya –el aludido se detuvo, y se giró nuevamente hacia él -. Quiero que traigas a Izayoi, mañana –se giró hacia la ventana. Observando el paisaje que la noche le mostraba.

Su decisión, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido, solo pensaba que estaba descuidando un poco sus objetivos. Y, ya era hora de iniciar lo que por años había esperado. Aunque ahora su principal objetivo, era destruir a Inuyasha.

Un grito, que reconoció inmediatamente, lo sacado de sus cavilaciones -. " _Kikyo_ "-sus pies solo se movieron, hasta llegar a la habitación que Kikyo ocupaba. Sus pies nuevamente lo guiaron, como si estuviera hipnotizado, hacia la ventana, que él recordaba antes, estaba cerrada. A pesar de que no se atrevió a mirar, supo lo que había sucedió. Y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo…

Miedo de perder a alguien.

Salió de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos. Cuando llego a las escaleras, una de sus empleadas intento hablarle, seguramente para comunicarle lo que había sucedido, pero él la ignoro. En lo único que pensaba, era en verla.

La mayoría de sus empleados estaban en esa parte del jardín. Murmurando cosas, que realmente, no le importaba comprender. A penas lo vieron, todos se apartaron, dejándole pasar. Frente a él, quedo Byakuya, con ella en brazos. Estaba más pálida de lo que usualmente era, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y de su cabeza, parecía salir sangre.

-Solo esta desmayada –dijo sin dejar de observar el rostro de la chica, para después seguir su camino con ella en brazos.

Él se quedó unos segundos allí, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pudo percatarse de que Kaede decía algo, pero él no podía diferenciar los sonidos que salían de la boca de la anciana, solo veía a los empleados dispersarse. Miro hacia la casa, y decidió entrar.

Frente a las escaleras, se encontraba Byakuya, con ella en brazos - . Si quieres puedo…-dejo la frase al aire, y dirigió una mirada al hombro de él. La bala no había fracturado ningún hueso, pero aun así, a veces le dolía, y sobre todo después de que se había lastimado cuando estuvo con Kikyo. Pero en ese momento, el dolor, como el día anterior, tampoco le importaba.

Sin responder absolutamente nada, tomo a Kikyo en brazos, y subió las escaleras. No miraba el rostro de ella, solo caminaba lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se percató a cual habitación se había dirigido… a la suya. Ignorando ese hecho, abrió la puerta como pudo, y entro a la habitación, acostándola en la cama.

-" _Maldita idiota_ " –paso suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, sintiendo la piel un poco fría -. " _Harás cualquier cosa para huir de mí, incluso morir. Pero yo_ …"- unos toquidos en la puerta, lo hicieron levantarse.

Se sentó en un sofá, y se sirvió whisky. Ignorando lo que estaba haciendo la anciana. Después de unos minutos, ésta salió, dejándolo nuevamente a solas con ella.

La observo por varios minutos. Viendo como hipnotizado, como su pecho bajaba y subía suavemente.

-Te odio, Kikyo _… "tanto como te deseo_ "-. Debí haberte matado –bebió de su vaso, y se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana -. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, debí hacerlo. Te odie desde que te vi, " _tal vez porque inconscientemente lo supe desde ese momento_ … _te sigo odiando, pero además, estoy sintiendo cosas que no me agradan… incluso me asquean_ "

-Aun puedes hacerlo –giro al escuchar su voz. Estaba mirando hacia el techo, pero después giro hacia él. Había estado despierta desde que Kaede, había salido de la habitación, pero el dolor en su cabeza y pierna, no le permitieron moverse. Había escuchado lo que él dijo. No la sorprendió, ya lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, sentía una pequeña molestia al escuchar cada palabra -. O, no eres capaz de hacerlo

Sonrió, lo excitaba tanto esa actitud -. Matarte sería muy fácil, pero… -ella tenía razón. A veces sentía ganas de matarla, pero cuando sentía eso, al mismo tiempo, para su desgracia, también se sentía incapaz de lastimarla -, no sería divertido –sonrió de lado.

Ella miro nuevamente hacia el techo, percatándose en ese momento de algo. Miro a su alrededor, y lo confirmo. Estaba en aquella habitación de donde, él una vez, la había echado.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo dije… no sería divertido –dijo de forma aburrida, para después girarse hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?, es tú habitación

Bien, tenía que aceptarlo, no había pensado en eso -. ¿Tiene importancia?. No debería tenerla –camino hacia ella, sin ser consciente de ello. Se sentó en la cama, y le agarro la barbilla. Observándola fijamente, sintiéndose irremediablemente atraído por ella. Había creído que al saciar su deseo por ella, la olvidaría, pero se equivocó, su deceso por ella ahora era agonizante. Acerco su rostro al de ella, creyendo que ella lo apartaría, pero no lo hizo, tal vez debido a los golpes -. Pero creí… que eras inteligente, Kikyo – y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la beso.

* * *

Cinco días después de la boda, Kouga seguía sin romper su palabra. Dormían prácticamente en la misma habitación, pero él no se había atrevido a insinuarle nada.

Como ya no estaba enferma, salía todos los días a visitar a su familia, excepto a Kikyo, a quien no había visto desde antes de su boda. Intento verla una vez, pero aquella anciana llamada Kaede, le había dicho que estaba indispuesta.

En las tardes, cuando Kouga estaba desocupado, salían a pasear por la isla. O, se quedaba en casa ayudando a la ama de llaves. Pero sin importar que hiciera, todos sus días iniciaban con aquel te. Al principio le parecía innecesario, pero además, de que se había acostumbrado, éste parecía curar cualquier indicio de la enfermedad.

Se podría decir que tenía la vida perfecta, y era feliz. Pero eso solo era en apariencia. Todos los días se repetía lo mismo: debía querer a Kouga. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía, su corazón parecía no querer volver a amar. Pero se consolaba diciéndose que lo de Inuyasha había sido muy reciente.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a la anciana con la bandeja en las manos. Sonrió, y se sentó en la cama, pero cuando olio la bebida, miro a la anciana con confusión. Ese no era el té que tomaba diariamente.

-El señor cree que su salud es muy frágil, por eso insiste en que le dé la infusión de jengibre, pero esta infusión tiene mejor sabor, además, la relajará –dijo con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la pequeña taza.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Es una infusión de tilo y pasiflora –le ofreció nuevamente el té, y pudo percatarse esta vez, del olor dulzón que desprendía. Le pareció tan agradable el olor, que agarro la taza, y se la llevo a los labios sin pensarlo. Sabía también como olía -. La pasiflora, también le llaman _flores de la pasión_

Al escuchar lo último que había dicho la anciana, quiso preguntar a que se debía ese peculiar nombre, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Tomo la sabana de la cama, y se la coloco arriba del camisón rosa que tenía puesto.

-Lo siento, creí que estarías lista

-N-No te preocupes –estaba un poco ruborizada, por lo cual para no sentirse tan incómoda, y poder disimular perfectamente que no quería verlo al rostro, decidió terminarse el contenido de la taza. Después que se la entregó a la anciana, ésta salió.

Se percató de que Kouga había permanecido observándola por unos segundos, antes de empezar a quitarse el chaleco, color marrón, que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca.

-¿No vas a salir?

Él no le contesto. Coloco el chaleco en una silla, y procedió a quitarse los zapatos, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-Kouga, ¿sucede algo? –no le temía a Kouga, pero su actitud la estaba empezando a incomodar. Se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de cubrirse -. Kouga, me estas asus… -no pudo seguir hablando, las palabras parecían morir en su boca. Y, su cuerpo se empezaba a colocar cada vez más pesado. Trato de agarrarse en algo, pero su mano, se abrió y cerró en el aire, sin encontrar donde aferrarse. Su cuerpo cayó en la cama, como si ella fuese una muñeca de trapo. Trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió -. Kou…ga, ¿qué… me su…cede? –sus labios también los sentía pesados, al igual que sus parpados.

Él se acercó a ella, y le acaricio el rostro -. Todo saldrá bien… no te preocupes. " _Solo espero que algún día lo entiendas, y puedas perdonarme_ " –sintió la cama hundirse a su lado, y un beso de él. Quiso gritarle que se detuviera, pero sus labios, al igual que sus ojos, no los pudo controlar más.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía como si hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo. Miro el reloj en la pared. Según la hora en que se había despertado, había dormido aproximadamente seis horas. Trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y la cabeza parecía darle vueltas.

-" _Otra vez enfermare_ "

-Al fin despertaste –giro la cabeza hacia la voz, encontrándose a Kouga en ropa interior a su lado. Como si hubiese recibido una bofetada, todos los recuerdos, de antes de quedarse dormida, llegaron a su mente.

-¿Qué sucedió?. Tú…-lo miro nuevamente, y sus ojos empezaron a escocer, mientras hacía movimientos negativos con la cabeza -. No pudiste…

-Kagome… -intento agarrar una de sus manos, pero ella la aparto -. Escúchame

Miro su cuerpo, y levanto un poco la sabana que la cubría, percatándose de que estaba completamente desnuda. Apretó más la sabana contra su cuerpo, y no pudo soportarlo más. Sus ojos dejaron escapar todas las lágrimas, que hasta ese momento, se había acumulado en ellos.

-Kagome…-una bofetada impido que siguiera hablando.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?... ¡confiaba en ti! –le dio otra bofetada. Se sentía sucia y engañada. Sucia por haber estado con otro hombre. Y, engañada por la promesa que él le había hecho, y no cumplió -. ¡Lo habías prometido!... ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!? –ni si quiera se daba cuenta de que le seguía pegando, pero él parecía no sentir los golpes, porque no hacía nada para evitarlos -. Yo no quería…tú… me violaste –de su boca solo salían susurros, que a veces disfrazaban los sollozos.

-Eres mi esposa, puedo tomarte cuando quiera. La ley me lo permite, ¿entiendes? –le hablaba de forma seria, pero sin mirarla. Ella se revolvió incomoda ante el toque -. Necesito un heredero de Mi sangre, y tú como Mi esposa, eres la única que puede dármelo -después de decirle eso, se levantó de la cama, entrando a la habitación contigua.

Se quedó allí, llorando, hasta que nuevamente se durmió. Cuando despertó nuevamente, ya había anochecido. Se levantó de la cama, encerrándose en el baño. Tratando de quitarse con el agua, aquella sensación de suciedad que sentía. Y, allí, nuevamente se quebró. Sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba, empezó a gritar, mientras nuevamente, lagrimas corrían por su rostro. No podía creer que Kouga le hubiese hecho una bajeza como esa. Y, que ella hubiese estado con otro hombre que no fuera él.

* * *

-Tuviste suerte de no haberte fracturado ningún hueso –dijo la anciana, mientras la ayudaba a vestir.

No se había fracturado, nada, pero su tobillo derecho, y espalda dolían todavía un poco. De hecho apenas, desde el día anterior, había podido moverse sin que nadie la cargara.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación

-¿Por qué?, aquí no estas incomoda. Además, deberías de estar feliz –ella la miro de forma seria, y la anciana sonrió -. Sé que todavía te duelen un poco los golpes, pero a lo que me refiero es a que deberías estar feliz porque estas durmiendo en su habitación… eres la primera mujer con la que tiene…-se quedó pensando seriamente, en como calificar los encuentros sexuales que él mantenía con mujeres diferentes. Al final se decidió por la palabra que creyó explicaría un poco la situación -, una relación

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada, eso te lo explique el día que nos conocimos –dijo de forma seria, apartándose lo más rápido que su cuerpo adolorido le permitió. A veces esa anciana se le hacía insoportable. ¿Por qué quería aparentar siempre, como si nada pasara a su alrededor?. Ya estaba cansada de que Kaede, a pesar de todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho, quisiera que ella jugara a la esposita feliz. Cosa que ella jamás haría, porque lo odiaba, y él también a ella, además… -. Él ni siquiera duerme en la habitación desde que estoy aquí, seguramente lo hace con esa mujer… Tsubaki –dijo sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Ese día la había besado, después de su habitual "discusión", y después se había marchado, como la segunda vez que la beso.

-¿Estas celosa? –dijo tratando de ocultar una pequeña risilla.

-¿Por qué tendría…? –callo al percatarse, por qué la anciana le había hecho aquella pregunta -. No, solo me sorprende que él mantenga relaciones con ella, después de todo ¿es su prima?… una vez me lo comentaste

-Sí, lo son. Ella era hija de una medio hermana, de parte materna, de Onigumo… el padre de Hitomi. O, Naraku, como prefieras llamarlo, por esa razón ella no tiene el color de ojos y la marca distintiva en la espalda. Onigumo, la tomo como su mujer cuando era casi una niña, pero ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Hitomi, por eso te odia –recogió la bandeja donde le había llevado el desayuno, antes de ayudarla a arreglarse -. No te preocupes, él no está con ella

-Eso carece de importancia para mí -se sentó en la cama, y miro hacia la ventana. Esa habitación tenía mejor vista que todas las demás -. ¿Por qué odia que le digan su verdadero nombre?

-Por su madre –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Se acostó en la cama, e inconscientemente toco las sabanas -. " _Huelen a él_ " –pero cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una mueca de desagrado, y se levantó de la cama con un poco de dificultad. Camino hacia la puerta con la intención de irse a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Y un fuerte abrazo casi la hace gritar.

-Lo siento es la emoción por verte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que le indicaba que era mentira lo que decía -. Vaya… es cierto que estas horrible. Definitivamente, tú no aprendes –se sentó en el sofá, y se sirvió un whisky -. Veo que tu relación con él paso al siguiente nivel

-No tenemos ninguna relación, solo estoy aquí porque no me podía mover

Yura se levantó del sofá, sin dejar de beber de su vaso. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la agarro por la barbilla, y después de analizarla por unos segundos sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Ya te acostaste con él –quiso replicar, y decirle que había sido un accidente, pero ella no la dejo -. Sabes… jamás había estado en esta habitación –miro a Yura, sin saber porque había cambiado abruptamente de tema -. De hecho, ninguna otra había estado… eres la primera en dormir en su cama –recordó que Kaede le había dicho algo similar, pero a ella no le interesaba ahondar en ese tema -. Tu puedes hacer algo que nadie ha hecho… aprovéchalo –la miro por unos segundos, y sonrió, se le olvidaba que estaba hablando con una niña recientemente desflorada -. Un consejo. Míralo a los ojos, y deja que tu cuerpo haga el resto –dijo mientras hacia un movimiento nada decente con sus caderas.

-¿Tú y él…? –generalmente esa clase de cosas no le causaban curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, nunca hemos sido amantes –se tomó todo el contenido del vaso, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

No volvió a dormir en la habitación contigua, ya que Kagome, se había encerrado, impidiéndole entrar. Claro, que si él hubiese querido, entrar en contra de su voluntad, lo hubiese hecho, pero decidió esperar a que ella estuviera preparada para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Ese día tenía que viajar. Hubiese querido hablar con ella, pero sabía que por ahora era imposible, pero aun así, toco la puerta, sabiendo que ella no abriría.

Estaría casi un mes fuera, solo esperaba que al volver, ya no estuviese tan enojada. Principalmente, porque estaba seguro de que unos días después, llegaría su abuela.

-Sé que prometí no dañarte… lo siento –coloco la frente en la puerta -. Kagome… aunque suene paradójico, todo lo que hago es porque te quiero… solo espero que algún día te descuenta de eso, y me perdones –coloco su mano izquierda en la puerta, a unos centímetros de donde reposa su frente -. Cuídate, por favor –espero unos segundos, pero al no recibió ninguna respuesta se marchó.

* * *

-Ya la trajeron. Se encuentra en el sótano. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo en especial con ella?

\- Después te lo indicare… retírate –el hombre hizo una reverencia antes de salir. Sus planes dieron un pequeño giro. Los imbéciles que estaban vigilando a los Taisho, tardaron cinco malditos días en llevarle a esa mujer. Y, como si fuera poco, el malnacido de Inuyasha, se había ido de la isla cuatro días atrás. Cosa de la cual no se había enterado, por estar pendiente a Kikyo.

Todas las malditas noches entraba a su habitación. Se sentaba en el sofá que se encontraba frente a la cama, a observarla, mientras bebía whisky. Se sentía como un pobre patético, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, aunque ella lo despreciara.

Aquel día no lo había podido resistir, y la había besado. Pero después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y con quien. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue lo que sintió, haciendo que las palabras de Tsubaki retumbaran en sus oídos.

 _Jamás te va a querer_

 _Tienes las mismas debilidades que él… hasta heredaste su corazón maldito_

No lo quiso aceptar en eso momento. Ni lo que había sentido, o aquellas palabras que no desaparecieron de su cabeza en toda la noche. No quería aceptar que sentía algo que siempre había odiado, y menos que era específicamente por ella.

Nunca pensó que él querría algo tan estúpido como aquello. Jamás lo había sentido o necesitado. Pero con Kikyo era diferente. Él no quería que Kikyo pensara en otro hombre que no fuera él. Y, menos que se entregara a otro que no fuera él… él había sido el primero, y sería el último que la tocaría.

-" _Es patético… pero quieres que ella te amé_ "

Cerró los ojos, y después de muchos años, se percató de que era cierto. Él era igual que el desgraciado de Onigumo. Él, al igual que Onigumo, también deseaba hasta la locura a una mujer. Izayoi, había sido la obsesión y perdición de Onigumo… y, Kikyo, sería la de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Jengibre:**_ Evita las náuseas.

 _ **Tilo y pasiflora:**_ Relajantes y sedantes naturales.

 **Rijeayko** (De hecho, creo que las fan que no chillan son las más obsesivas y peligrosas jjaaj. Yo es porque estoy peor de lo que parezco…ok, no jjaj. Solo quería asegurarme, acá también la utilizan, pero un día alguien dijo: "nos dimos duro", yo con cara de sorpresa dije: ¿Por qué pelearon?...se rieron, y después mi amiga me explico –no comprendo esa clase de dichos :/-. ¿De que país eres?. Bien…saludos)

 **Margot** (Hola. Si, siente cosas, pero el idiota no se percata. Kaede… aunque a veces es impropia jjaaj. Jjaaj Hakudoshi, fue una escena que se me ocurrió a última hora… mi lado fujoshi xd…. saludos)


	13. Chapter 13: La noche de Walpurias

**Capítulo XIII:** _La noche de Walpurias_

Los rayos solares, hicieron que involuntariamente abriera los ojos, y mirara hacia la ventana, observando por el cristal el paisaje del exterior. Tenía razón, aquella habitación tenía la mejor vista de todas. Podía ver todo el jardín desde allí, y el lado contrario de la casa. Incluso, la zona que había utilizado algunas veces para practicar, se observaba perfectamente. Encontrando sentido con ese hecho, a las varias ocasiones en que se sintió observada, pero nunca había nadie, excepto en aquella ocasión en que le disparo una flecha.

-" _La mayoría de las veces, me vigilaba desde aquí_ " –no entendía por qué lo hacía. Tal vez solo quería conocer sus debilidades, para después utilizarlas en su contra.

Esa idea, le pareció más factible a lo que se había imaginado, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero inmediatamente esa idea llego a su mente, la descarto. No era más que una idea ridícula.

Decidió no pensar en cosas estúpidas, que involuntariamente la llevaran a pensar en él. Por lo cual, se dirigió de forma lenta y con un poco de dificultad, a un estante con varios compartimientos, que se encontraba repleto de libros. Cuando llego hasta éste, paso sus dedos por los lomos de los libros que estaban a su alcance, tratando de decidir cuál leer de entre tantos ejemplares.

Cuando descubrió los libros, no se sorprendió, después de todo, al no conocerlo, y oírlo hablar, podías percatarte fácilmente que era inteligente y tenía una personalidad… _exquisita_ , como diría su abuela. Aquella personalidad, que no contrastaba con nada de lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Aquella mirada, que estudiándola sin mayor detenimiento, podía reflejar su verdadera personalidad.

Después de unos minutos, se decidió por un libro negro con letras doradas. Dirigiéndose posteriormente con éste, al sofá.

El libro parecía ser interesante, pero después de las primeras diez hojas, no pudo concentrarse. Y, sin que fuera consciente, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Siempre que ella estaba en el jardín se sentía observada. Pero ¿por qué lo hacía?. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Yura, y se enojó. Ella jamás utilizaría su cuerpo para satisfacerle las perversiones a un hombre, eso sería indignante. Enojada cerró el libro y se acostó.

Esa noche abrió los ojos, y vio en la oscuridad la sombra, sentada en el sofá. No necesitaba encender una lámpara, para saber quién era. La intensidad de aquella mirada era inconfundible. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, observándolo también. Podía escuchar perfectamente algunos pequeños sonidos de molestia, y ver un vaso subir a su boca..

-Al parecer no puedes vivir sin contemplarme –el vaso había quedado a mitad de camino hacia su boca. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, para poder observar mejor la silueta.

-Tal vez… me agrada observar cada detalle, cuando en tu rostro aparece una expresión de dolor… es tan excitante

-¿Todas las noches vienes con esa esperanza?, que persistente eres –escucho que un suave y casi imperceptible sonido de molestia, había salido de sus labios, al parecer en contra de su voluntad. Había probado y aceptado. A veces se despertaba, creyéndose observaba, pero a diferencia de esta vez, las noches anteriores no había nadie. Al parecer, él se marchaba cuando se percataba de que podría despertar, pero esa vez ella no se movió. O, el simplemente no se percató -. Debe ser muy frustrante no poder evitar venir aquí… no pareces controlar las emociones de las cuales tanto te burlas… eso es…

\- Ridículo… al parecer el golpe te afecto –bebió del vaso, y se sirvió más.

-O, tú eres tan débil. Hasta el punto de… -un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, haciéndola callar, cuando él la sostuvo por un brazo, y la jalo hacia él.

Esos eran uno de esos momentos en que deseaba matarla. No solo le recordaba lo patético que se veía en aquella situación, además, se burlaba de él, como si a pesar de la situación supiera que él no podía dañarla. Apretó más el agarre, pero ella no le quitaba la mirada o cambiaba de expresión. Cosa que lo molestaba, pero lo excitaba a un más, provocando que se molestara con él, porque ella estaba comprobando, si no estaba segura aun, que en efecto, era tan débil que no podía controlar sus emociones. Debilidad que solo ella provocaba… y lo odiaba. Pero a pesar de estar enojado, nuevamente no pudo controlar sus deseos por ella.

A pesar de la oscuridad, estando tan cerca podían observarse perfectamente. Él la miraba con odio, pero después de unos segundos la fuerza en el agarre fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un simple toque. Seguir enojado, pero al parecer no con ella.

Inconscientemente, busco en la oscuridad la mano de él, con la mirada, cuando sintió que ahora está la empujaba suavemente a la cama. Se aferró a ella en vano, para no caer, pues ahora se encontraba acostada, sin soltar la mano de él, y con él, ahorcadas sobre ella, observándose mutuamente. La situación se estaba volviendo realmente incomoda. Él la observaba como si temiese romperla con la mirada, y sus rostros estaban ahora tan cerca, que sus labios se rosaban tímidamente.

Cuando sintió el cálido aliento de él, sobre sus labios, inconscientemente apretó más su mano, cuando la otra mano de él, empezó a subir por su pierna, pasando debajo de su camisón. En ese momento sintiendo su enojo nacer, al igual que el calor en su cuerpo.

-"¿ _Por qué_?" –no lo comprendía. Acaso ella lo ¿deseaba?. Le pareció ridícula aquella idea, pero inmediatamente un escalofrió en su cuerpo le indico, que la idea no era tan ridícula como pensaba. Respiro profundo, tratando de evitar que siguieran saliendo de sus labios suspiros, que ni si quiera se había percatado en que momento había empezado a emitir. Y, cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. No podía permitir que _eso_ , nuevamente volviera a suceder.

\- C-Creí que te habías percatado de lo patético que eras al observarme… pero veo que me equivoque –trato de sonar lo más seria que pudo, dejando notar en sus palabras un toque de burla. La mano en ese momento se quedó estática en su cadera. Abrió los ojos, y lo observo. Como él no respondió, siguió -. ¿El sexo es tu debilidad?, hasta el punto de tocarme. ¿Así piensas hacer que te ruego que me toques?... ni siquiera puedes cumplir tu palabra de esperar a que eso suceda… eres patético, rebajándote ante mí -esperaba que él la insultara, incluso que la lastimara, pero lo único que hizo, fue levantarse, y salir de la habitación.

Se quedó allí, tratando de regular su respiración. Bajo su mano hasta donde él antes la había tenido. Sintiéndose, aún más enojada, y frustrada. Porque a pesar de que le había dicho todas esas cosas para que se detuviera, una pequeña parte de ella, quería que sucediera. Una pequeña parte de ella había deseado que él no se detuviera.

-" _Al parecer él no es el único que se deja llevar por sus pasiones_ "-una vocecita que la molesto, se escuchó en su cabeza, como si se burlara de ella –. Eso no… es cierto –susurro no muy convencida de lo que había dicho. Aparto la mano de su cadera, y se cubrió con la sabana -. Sabes que no lo es –cerro los ojos, pero nuevamente escucho la voz en su cabeza -. " _Nunca te dejas llevar por tus pasiones…excepto con él_ " –aunque le molestara era cierto, con él jamás había tenido que fingir ser la mujer perfecta que Bankotsu había trataba de moldear. No era la muñeca de porcelana que nunca mostraba enojo o felicidad. A él jamás había querido complacer, por lo cual se mostraba como quien en realidad era… Kikyo, una mujer que podía enojarse, y llorar… una mujer normal.

* * *

Dos días pasaron. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, y su tobillo, ya casi no molestaba cuando caminaba, pero aun así, Kaede la ayudaba, claro que esto sucedía después, de que ella se negara varias veces, hasta que terminaba aceptando, porque aún no podía hacer algunas cosas por si sola.

En esos días no lo había visto. Ni siquiera cuando se despertaba a media noche, él estaba allí. El sofá estaba siempre vacío. Y, por primera vez, desde que había llegado a esa casa, la invadió aquella sensación que hacía años había olvidado. O, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, que ya no le importaba… la soledad.

No importaba en qué lugar de aquella casa estuviera, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía observada por él. Ya podía distinguir perfectamente cuando aquella mirada estaba sobre ella. Al principio le había molestado, pero después se acostumbró. Tal vez lo hizo, porque no se sentía tan sola… como ahora.

-" _Ni siquiera te importaba que fuera él_ "-tal vez, esa era la razón por la cual seguía en aquella habitación. A pesar de haber aceptado seguir ahí, hasta que se mejorara totalmente, según ella, porque le agradaba la vista.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando escucho, lo que parecían ser disparos. Seducida por el sonido, se levantó, y camino hasta la ventana. Y, allí, en la zona de entrenamiento, lo vio. La parte superior de su cabello estaba recogido, dejando caer el resto en su espalda. Su vestimenta, era más relajada que la, que normalmente, utilizaba. Él era quien practicaba tiro al blanco. Pero no estaba solo, a unos metros, sentada se encontraba esa mujer… Tsubaki.

Escucho algunos disparos más, hasta que al parecer las balas se le acabaron. Se sentó al lado de Tsubaki, quien se levantó, agarro algo de la mesa, y empezó a hacer lo que él antes hacía. Hizo algunos disparos que parecieron ser errados, lo cual parecía haberla enfadado a ella, y divertido a él.

Decidió no darle más importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando se iba a girar, se percató de que Tsubaki se había sentado en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello. Se giró, y camino hacia los libros, agarrando una al azar, y lo abrió.

-" _Ya tiene con quien satisfacer sus deseos_ "-sintió alivio ante ese pensamiento. No solamente él ya no la buscaría, sino que además, ella no tendría miedo de que su cuerpo la hiciera recaer -. " _No es miedo_ " - sin ser consiente, sus ojos se perdieron unos segundos en el cristal, pero cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, retomo la lectura, hasta que Kaede, le llevo el almuerzo.

Miro el reloj. Marcaba casi las once de la noche. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse, pero después de moverse incomoda en la cama, decidió levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Al no poder abrirla, miro por el vidrio, percatándose de que era luna nueva, además, de que no parecían haber estrellas en el cielo.

Después de unos minutos, de observar hacia la penumbra del exterior, decidió volver a la cama e intentar dormir, pero cuando se sentó en la cama, escucho una melodía proveniente de un piano. Inconscientemente, después de escuchar unos minutos, cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en aquella suave y hermosa melodía, pero abruptamente, la melodía se deformo. Abrió los ojos, y la melodía se detuvo unos segundos después. Volviendo a sonar nuevamente después de un momento.

Se levantó de la cama, y camino hacia la puerta. Miro a los lados del pasillo, no pudiendo diferenciar ninguna figura humana en la oscuridad. Guiada por la música, llego hasta una puerta, que Yura, solo había mencionado. Era como una especie de biblioteca. Agarro el pomo, y abrió la puerta de la forma más suave que pudo.

Gracias a la pequeña vela que iluminaba la estancia, pudo diferenciar la gran marca en forma de araña que se encontraba en la espalda de quien tocaba, siendo cubierta por algunos mechones de cabello.

Se sorprendió de que fuera él quien tocara, pero lo que más la sorprendía, era la hermosa melodía que interpretaba. No podía creer que alguien como él, pudiera recitar algo tan bello.

Estaba tan concentrada en la música, que cuando esta se deformo nuevamente, se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos, que solo en ese momento se percató de que había cerrado, y lo observo. Había dejado de tocar nuevamente, y ahora bebida de un vaso que estaba al lado de donde estaba sentado. Después de que termino su bebida, pareció que iba a empezar nuevamente a tocar, pero en vez de eso se giró, y la observo.

* * *

Las palabras de Kikyo, no lo molestaron, pero si el hecho de que ella tuviera razón. No solo lo había insultado, sino que además, le había hecho comprender cuál era su debilidad. No, no era el sexo como ella había asegurado. Las mujeres y el sexo jamás lo fueron para él.

Pero cuando ella lo humillo, y tuvo deseos de dañarla, comprobó que era incapaz de hacerlo, y lo comprendió… ella se estaba convirtiendo en su única debilidad. Si es que ya no lo era.

Por aquellas palabras, y por sentirse enojado consigo mismo, decidió no volver a verla. Pero tenía que reconocer que verla, se había convertido en casi una necesidad. Pero había decidido resistirse a aquella molesta sensación que lo estaba agobiando desde la última vez que la había visto, porque él odiaba ser débil… odiaba que ella lo hiciera débil.

Para desestresarse un poco, pensó en visitar a Izayoi, pero después decidió hacerla sufrir un poco más con el encierro, antes de divertirse con ella. Por lo cual, había optado practicar tiro al blanco.

Cuando Tsubaki, llego, no pareció querer meterse a la fuerza en sus pantalones, pero después de que ella le demostrara nuevamente, lo inútil que era en deportes de puntería, decidió darle acceso consentido a ellos.

Esa tarde y noche, hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió con aquel cuerpo. Saciando con el cuerpo de ella, aquel maldito deseo… ausente, porque nuevamente no fue a ella, a quien toco. Cuando llego por última vez al clímax, escucho en su cabeza, las palabras que Kikyo había dicho, y nuevamente se sintió patético.

Se quitado a la mujer de encima, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Miro el reloj, marcaba casi las once. Se levantó, y observo por la ventana. Era luna nueva.

-Quédate esta noche, por favor

Agarro toda la ropa inferior, y se la coloco. Sin decir nada salió. Cuando salió al pasillo, sus deseos por verla, guiaron sus pies inconscientemente a su habitación, pero cuando toco el pomo, se maldijo mentalmente, y se alejó.

Decidió hacer lo que siempre lo calmaba. La música. Cuando se sentó frente al piano, sus dedos tocaron las teclas sin pensar en que canción quería recitar.

-" _Claro de luna_ " –cuando se percató de que canción de Beethoven estaba tocando, lentamente sus movimientos en las teclas se hicieron torpes, hasta de formar la melodía, y posteriormente detenerla.

Se levantó, agarrando un vaso y una botella de whisky. Se sentó, bebiendo del vaso que había servido. Cerró los ojos, frotándose la sien. Y, nuevamente toco, pensando esta vez la canción que quería interpretar, pero nuevamente sus dedos parecieron cobrar vida propia, y termino interpretando la anterior canción.

-" _Maldita seas, Kikyo_ "-nuevamente se había detenido. Inconscientemente, reflejaba en lo que tocaba, lo que sentía por ella. Y, eso además de molestarlo, lo asqueaba… ¿acaso podía ser más patético?. Bebió nuevamente del vaso, dispuesto a tocar hasta que se convenciera, de que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento se debía por ella, pero se percató de la presencia de alguien. Giro molesto. Esa habitación estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que nadie lo interrumpiera, y todos los que habitaban en la mansión, sabían que cuando él tocaba, tenían prohibido acercarse. Pero no era ningún empleado, era ella… Kikyo, lo observaba desde la entrada.

Ninguno de los dos se percataba de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que sus miradas se encontraron. Solo se observaban.

-Eso era… -ni siquiera sabía por qué había hablado. Pero agradeció alcanzar a tragarse aquellas palabras, antes de que salieran de su boca. Se hubiese sentido estúpida si él las hubiese escuchado, y se hubiese burlado de ella.

Él se levantó, pasando al lado de ella sin mirarla. Nuevamente se había expuesto frente a ella. Nuevamente había demostrado cuál era su debilidad.

Se quedó observándolo, hasta que la oscuridad le permitió distinguir su figura en el pasillo –. ¿ _Cómo alguien como tú, puede producir cosas… hermosas_?

Al día siguiente, escucho mencionar a Kaede que él estaba enojado. Creyó que se debía a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, antes de que Kaede, aclarara que estaba enojado, por la forma en que había tocado, la noche anterior, el piano.

-" _Lo estaba, pero… la melodía no lo reflejaba_ "

* * *

Solo había pasado dos semanas y media, en el barco, pero el viaje le había parecido una eternidad, comparado con las demás ocasiones. Su cabeza se había convertido en su mayor tormento en el viaje, ya que en la mayor parte del día, o de la noche, las imágenes de Kagome y Kikyo, no parecían querer abandonarlo.

Al principio, pensaba y soñaba con las dos de la misma forma. En los sueños que tenía con cada una, las besaba. Al principio, le agradaban, y sentía lo mismo cuando las besaba en sueños, pero en un sueño con Kikyo, sintió algo de lo cual no se había percatado. Ella no lo quería… en sus besos se lo demostraba, como aquel día. Con los días, también se percató, de lo que él sintió cuando la beso, y había ignorado. Él tampoco la quería, por lo menos, ya no de esa forma.

Cuando los sueños con Kikyo, empezaron a disminuir, los sueños con Kagome se volvieron más recurrentes, hasta soñar con ella, casi todas las noches. No sabía que significaba. O, mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo. Kagome, había seguido con su vida, y él también haría lo mismo, aunque a veces, el recuerdo de ella lo atormentara.

Cuando llego a la casa donde había crecido, se quedó observando la fachada por unos segundos, antes de bajar del carruaje.

-Bienvenido, joven Taisho –un hombre le hizo una reverencia, y él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza -. El señor Nōsuookami, estuvo aquí hoy. Dijo que cuando llegara se dirigiera a su casa

Suspiro de forma cansina, antes de buscar en un pequeño maletín que llevaba. Saco papel y una pluma. Escribió algo en el papel, y se lo entrego al empleado -. Entrégale esto

Solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza a los empleados que lo esperaban en la entrada, antes de dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que se había equivocado, y bañarse sola ese día, había sido una muy mala idea. Tal vez, la peor que había tenido desde que se le ocurrió salir por el balcón.

Todo a su alrededor estaba mojado, y ella se arrastraba, tratando de alcanzar la puerta para poder levantarse, ya que cuando había intentado salir de la bañera, se había lastimado nuevamente el tobillo, el cual a pesar del tiempo, aun no estaba sano totalmente, y ahora parecía haber empeorado. No solo el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, sino, que además no podía levantarse sin ayuda.

Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta, subió su mirada al observar unas botas. Y, después de algunos días, lo vio. Él estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, observándola, como si la situación no le importara, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron sonrió.

-Deberías hacer eso siempre –dijo con un poco de burla.

Respiro profundo, y sin importarle el dolor, intento levantarse, lo que menos quería era humillarse ante él. Pero lamentablemente no pudo.

Sintió ganas de llorar, ya que se sentía una inútil. Giro la cabeza a un lado cuando sus ojos empezaron a escocer. Si iba a llorar, no quería que él la viera. Pero unos segundos después, al sentir un toque en su pie, volvió a mirarlo. Él estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Sintió lo que le parecieron ser caricias, y por reflejo trato de apartar el pie, pero él se lo impidió, y como si la estuviera reprendiendo la miro.

Algo que lo estaba empezando a fastidiar, era que las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. O, por lo menos, nada referente a Kikyo. Ese día, nuevamente después de proponerse ignorar lo que sentía, no había podido resistirse, y había ido a verla. Cuando entro a la habitación escucho agua correr. Ese simple ruido lo había excitado, al imaginarla desnuda. Y, sin percatarse se acercó a la puerta, incluso se disponía a girar el pomo. Pero al percatarse lo idiota y patético que se vería si entraba, decidió sentarse en el sofá. Estuvo allí sentado, como en los días anteriores, observando la cama, pero esta vez sin ella, descansado allí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando escucho un ruido en el baño, y un pequeño grito. Y, sin pensarlo, entro, pero ella no se percató de su presencia. La observo arrastrarse por la habitación. No estaba desnuda, pero el camisón blanco que llevaba, estaba mojado, y se pegaba lo suficiente a su cuerpo, para no tener que utilizar los recuerdos que mantenía de éste.

Cuando se percató de que ella había notado su presencia, la miro de forma aburrida, queriendo demostrarle que la escena no le parecía divertida, si no patética. Pero nuevamente no se pudo resistir, y allí estaba, sosteniendo aquel pequeño pie, y palpando en éste, buscando el lugar específico del dolor.

Sintió que su respiración se cortaba, al compás de aquellas caricias que él daba en su pie. Sintió nuevamente aquella pequeña sensación de calor donde él la tocaba. Pero también la sentía, aunque en menor intensidad, en los lugares que él no tocaba, como por ejemplo, su rostro.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en ella pudo ver confusión, pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo siguió palpando la zona, pero sin dejar de mirarla, ya que vio algo que le llamo la atención. Sus mejillas se tornado de color rojizo, como si tuviera calor, y su respiración estaba acelerada. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, dejando a veces, sin que ella se percatara, escapar suaves gemidos. Tenía que reconocer que la imagen le agradaba y excitaba.

Dejo su mano a unos centímetros del tobillo, y se hinco un poco hacia ella, acercando su rostro. La miro a los ojos, percatándose de que los tenia brillosos, y los había entrecerrado. Y… de un solo movimiento jalo su pie, provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido de dolor.

-¡Eso duele, idiota! –no le importo gritarle o insultarlo, ya que lo había hecho por reflejo.

Él solo sonrió de lado -. Esa era la idea… me fascina ver tu expresión de sufrimiento –se levantó, y camino hacia la entrada.

Iba a responderle, pero se percató de que ya no dolía como antes, incluso ya podía moverlo -. "¿ _Lo hizo por ayudarme_?" -levanto nuevamente la mirada, creyendo que él había salido. Pero él permanecía ahí, agarrando el pomo de la puerta, y dándole la espalda, como si se debatiera entre salir o no.

Después de unos segundos, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, y cerró la puerta. Camino hacia ella, observándola por unos segundos, antes de agacharse un poco, y sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, la tomo en brazos. Camino con ella hasta la bañera, y después de quitarse las botas, con un poco de dificultad con los pies, se metió con ella en brazos. Se sentó, dejándola en su regazo.

Cuando él empezó a quitarse su vestimenta, ella reacciono. No entendía que estaba sucediendo. A caso se suponía que ¿se bañarían juntos?

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia –se quitó lo único que cubría su torso, lanzando la camisa al piso. La necesitaba, y ya no le importaba si ella lo insultaba o se burlaba -. Y, en caso de que no lo fuera, no respondo preguntas estúpidas –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, y sin darle tiempo a decir, algo, la beso.

Inconscientemente, respondió al beso, hasta que sintió las manos de él en su cadera, para después, en un movimiento, obligarla a sentarse, de tal forma en que sus piernas quedaran a los lados de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarla, agarro la cinta que cerraba al camisón a su cuerpo, pero no lo soltó. Como pudo se arrodillo en la bañera tratando de bajarse el pantalón, provocando que el cuerpo de ella quedara sobre el agua, como si flotara.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida, pero con un adorable rubor en las mejillas y se aferraba a sus brazos, mientras que parte de su cabello flotaba a su alrededor, como si fuera una gran mancha oscura.

No pudo evitar perderse ante aquella imagen.

Se quedó observándola unos segundos, antes de apartar un mechón de cabello que se pegaba a su mejilla, para después posar su mano en ésta.

-S-Se supone… que me odias –sus ojos permanecían todavía cerrados, sintiendo como la mano de él empezaba a descender desde su mejilla, bajando aún más lentamente, después, de bajar por su cuello. Sintiendo además, pequeños escalofríos, que la obligaban a aferrarse, con sus manos y piernas, más fuertemente en él -. Igual… q-que lo hago yo

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a la pelvis de ella, se detuvo -. Aun lo hago… te odio tanto, que a veces quisiera matarte –al escuchar su respuesta, abrió los ojos, y pudo percatarse de lo cerca que ahora estaban sus rostros -. Pero… desgraciadamente, también te deseo, Kikyo

Nuevamente la beso. Lo que estaba sucediendo, y con quien lo estaba haciendo, estaba dejando de importarle. Solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, hasta que unos toquidos en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Byakuya, la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Tuvo que reconocer, que aquella pequeña mueca de desagrado que él había hecho, le causo un poco de gracias, haciendo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Pero él no se percató de eso, ya que había cerrado los ojos. Trato de apartarse, pero los brazos de él la rodearon, impidiéndoselo.

-Un momento… -se percató de la pequeña expresión de dolor que había aparecido en su rostro por una fracción de segundo. Y, del sonido de su voz, que había sido un suave susurro -. Solo quédate así unos segundos…

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero no se movió. Solo se quedó allí, observando el rostro de él, que parecía estar completamente relajado. Tenía una apariencia inocente. En realidad, se había percatado de que siempre la tenía, pero sus ojos, demostraban lo que de verdad era. Un demonio que la estaba tentando con la lujuria… y ella no se estaba resistiendo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, cuando se levantó con ella en su regazo. Sintiendo en esa posición, nuevamente su corazón. Llevo su mano a lugar donde se encontraba el de ella -. " _Laten como aquella vez_ " - como si se sintiera atraída por aquel sonido, cerró los ojos, y pego su rostro al pecho de él, dejándose llevar por aquellos acelerados latidos. Abriéndolos nuevamente, cuando sintió que él la colocaba sobre la cama, pero sin separarse.

No sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero ella había llevado sus brazos hasta el cuello de él. Se quedaron observando por unos segundos, todavía en aquella posición. Y, nuevamente él la observaba como si la temiera romper.

-Esto…

\- No cambia nada entre nosotros –la interrumpió sabiendo a que se refería -. Pero tus gemidos decían lo contrario… ahora eres tú quien me toca, Kikyo –dijo con marcada burla, quitando los brazos de ella, de su cuello, y alejándose -. Te dejas llevar fácilmente como todas las mujeres

Iba a contestarle, pero nuevamente Byakuya, toco la puerta. Él camino al armario, saco algunas cosas, y las coloco en la cama. Después se colocó un pantalón y una camisa, saliendo con unas botas negras en la mano.

Apretó las manos. Se sentía una estúpida, no había podido controlar su cuerpo, y casi termina… -. "¡ _No ere débil_!" -jalo las sabanas de la cama de forma brusca. Estaba enojada, y cada vez más frustrada. Tenía claro que lo odiaba, entonces ¿por qué deseaba que él la tocara?. Jalo un poco más las sabanas, esta vez para cubrirse, percatándose lo que él había dejado en la cama.

-" _Mi ropa_ "-Kaede, desde hacia algunos días, había colocado algunas de sus vestimentas en el armario, a pesar de que ella se había negado, pero la anciana argumento que mientras estuviera en aquella habitación, de esa forma se le haría más fácil vestirse sola.

Agarro el vestido, y después miro su pie. Lo movió, aun le dolía, pero gracias a él podía moverlo sin sentir mucho dolor -. " _No quería tocarme… solo ayudarme_ " –lanzo enojada, el vestido en la cama. No quería deberle nada. No quería confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. No quería seguir atrapada en ese lugar, pero sobre todo… no quería dejar de odiarlo -. " _Eso jamás pasara…_ "-de todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba, esa era la única que sentía claramente -, " _pero aun así… hay algo en él que te agrada_ "-agarro la almohada, y se cubrió el rostro, para que sus gritos de rabia, y frustración, no se escucharan.

* * *

Una lágrima traviesa corrió por su mejilla derecha. Igual que la primera vez que leyó el papel que sostenía entre sus dedos. No sabía cuántas veces lo había leído, pero las líneas allí escritas, seguían provocando la misma sensación de la primera vez.

-" _Si tan solo_ …"

-¿Te sucede algo? –dijo un pequeño respingón al escuchar la pregunta –. Has estado muy callada estos días

Se limpió disimuladamente el rostro, y guardo el papel entre su vestido, antes de girar hacia el anciano que le hablaba –. Son ideas suyas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras… como cuando eras más pequeña

-Lo sé, abuelo

El anciano suspiro de forma cansina, sabía que algo sucedía, pero esperaría a que ella decidiera contárselo –. ¿Sabes quién acabo de llegar a la ciudad? –dijo cambiando de tema. La chica lo miro con curiosidad, y él sonrió -. ¿No vas a intentar…?

-¡Abuelo!... por favor, ya no soy una niña para esos juegos –dijo de forma seria, pero la expresión infantil en su rostro le quitaba cualquier seriedad o veracidad a sus palabras, haciendo sonreír más al anciano.

-Para mí siempre lo serás, Ayame –acaricio la mejilla de la chica -. Inuyasha, vino a… -no pudo terminar, porque la chica había levantado lo más que pudo su vestido, blanco con flores verdes, y empezado a correr -. Jamás cambiaras, pequeña –miro hacia el cielo, y sonrió.

* * *

Sintió una pequeña molestia en su rostro. Molestia que quiso ignorar, pero se volvió tan fastidiosas, que lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Encontrándose con dos grandes esmeraldas observándole. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, colocándose además, el brazo sobre ellos. No importaba si estaba adormilado o no, jamás olvidaría a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

-Ayame, ahora no estoy de humor…–después de relajarse con un baño, al fin había podido dormir sin soñar con nada, y ahora llegaba esa mocosa a fastidiarlo -, déjame descansar –trato de olvidarse de que estaba acompañado, pero en ese momento recordó algo. Se había bañado, pero no se alcanzó a vestir, y ahora… se irguió, agarro la sabana, y se cubrió -. ¿¡Qué rayos haces en mi habitación, Ayame!? –miro a la chica, quien estaba ruborizada, al igual como él lo estaba -. Y, ¿¡por qué demonios sigues aquí, con un hombre desnudo!?

-¡No grites! –miro hacia un lado -. No sabía que lo estabas. Quería sorprenderte, y tú… ¡eres un pervertido!

-Me quede dormido sin darme cuenta –dijo con un tic en un ojo, por la palabra que ella había utilizado para distinguirlo.

-Lo que digas, pervertido… si mi abuelo se enterara…

\- No sabía que vendrías, y esta es Mi habitación. Y, deja de llamarme pervertido, si no quieres largarte

-Lo eres –saco su lengua, y él suspiro de forma cansina, Ayame jamás cambiaria. -. Pero no te preocupes, esto tiene un lado positivo - sonrió, y se ruborizo aún más -. Cuando me case ya nada me sorprenderá

Él hizo un sonido de molestia, sin poder evitar ruborizarse más. Sin mirarla, busco ropa, y entro al baño.

Cuando se arregló, bajo en compañía de ella, encontrándose al mayordomo al pie de las escaleras -. Lo siento señor… con todo respeto, ya sabe cómo es la señorita Nōsuookami

-¿Cómo soy? –se cruzó de brazos, y miro con molestia a Inuyasha -. ¿Qué le has dicho a tus empelados sobre mí?

-mmm, supongo que lo fastidiosa que eres –antes de que ella dijera algo, le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Inuyasha, ya no soy una niña!

-Lo que digas, pequeña fastidiosa –ella le dio una mirada, que estaba seguro de que si hubiese podido hacerlo, lo mataría. Pero antes de que ella se subiera al carruaje, no pudo evitar percatarse de algo… en verdad había crecido, y ahora era una hermosa señorita.

-¿Cuándo regreses al Sengoku, me llevaras? –dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Él giro hacia ella, y se percató de que miraba por la pequeña ventana del carruaje -. Quiero ir contigo –giro hacia él.

-Sabes que… -pero no pudo seguir, el carruaje se detuvo en ese momento, y a Ayame le abrieron la puerta para que bajara.

Dentro de la casa, se encontró a Yōrōzoku Nōsuookami, el abuelo de Ayame, quien al verlo, lo abrazo.

-Quise detenerla, pero ya sabes cómo es –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, besando la frente de la chica.

-¡Abuelo, tú también!

Después de cenar, el anciano le comento que había sido una equivocación su llamado a las filas de Tokio, y nuevamente tendría que viajar al Sengoku.

-Pero…

-Fue un pequeño error, pero ya está solucionado. Lamento que tengas que hacer nuevamente ese viaje mañana

Le dio muchas razones al anciano, por las cuales debía quedarse a servir en Tokio, pero éste, le dijo que ya la decisión había sido tomada, y él solo era el encargado de comunicársela.

* * *

-Tienes que comer -acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la mujer que tenía en el regazo -. Si sigues así…

-Ya estoy cansada de estar en este lugar –se levantó, y miro de forma suplicante a la anciana -. Por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí, Kaede

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero… -miro a la puerta, y después a la mujer -, ellos siempre vigilan cuando entro, y cuando salgo revisan la puerta

Desde una semana y media atrás, después de pensar que jamás sucedería, se había encontrado nuevamente con Izayoi Taisho. Desde ese día, ella era la encargada de atenderla, y aunque le dolía que estuviera encerrada en el sótano, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, además, de cuidarla.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –la anciana se levantó de la cama, pero ella la agarro por la muñeca -. Siempre que te hago la misma pregunta huyes de mí… ¿por qué no me lo quieres decir?

Le acaricio la mejilla, con la mano que tenía libre -. Porque no quiero que sufras más –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Nuevamente regresaba al Sengoku. No había previsto regresar tan pronto, pero la vida era caprichosa. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero algo que cayó en su rostro con brusquedad, hizo que los abriera nuevamente. Lanzo al piso lo que parecía ser un pequeño maletín, después de incorporarse en la cama. Miro a su alrededor, y vio frente a él, de espaldas, a un chico, observando el lugar como si nada.

-Es un camarote privado, sal –si se podía decir que estaba de buen humor unos minutos atrás, ese chico y su inoportuna intromisión, acabaron con su buen humor.

-Ni siquiera con los desconocidos eres amable –esa voz. Se levantó de un solo movimiento de la cama al escucharla. No, no, ¡no!, eso era imposible. Tal vez si se había dormido, y ahora tenía una de sus más horribles pesadillas -. Al parecer nada, o nadie te cae bien en esta vida, Inuyasha –la pequeña figura se giró hacia él, mirándolo con aquellas dos grandes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, las cuales lo hicieron palidecer.

-Tú, no…-no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Su cerebro trataba de auto convencerse que solo era una cruel pesadilla.

-Me costó un poco encontrarte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba, dejando que su cabello rojizo, recogido en dos trenzas, cayera hasta su espalda baja -. Si hubiésemos llegado juntos, no correría peligro al vestirme como mujer… no vi ninguna mujer en el barco

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ayame? –pregunto con molestia. No era que la chica le cayera mal. O, bueno, no totalmente. Era un poco agradable, y físicamente se había vuelto muy hermosa. Pero desde que ella había nacido, parecía un imán para traerle problemas exclusivamente a él. Ella estuvo a punto de responder a su pregunta, pero él recordó algo, y la interrumpió -. ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? –ella sonrió más ampliamente -. ¡Demonios! –sí, problemas, ya los veía venir -. Por lo menos, ¿sabe que estas…?

-Por supuesto –lo interrumpió –. Como se te ocurre pensar que vendría sin avisarle –dijo de forma indignada, sentándose en la cama.

Él frunció el ceño -.Y, ¿te dejo venir así?, sin una dama de compañía –frunció más el ceño. El abuelo de Ayame, le daba libertades que a una chica jamás se le debían dar, de hecho, tenía un permiso para viajar sin que él la acompañara, pero de allí a dejarla viajar completamente sola, para buscarlo a él, era imposible. Algo no está bien, y ese mismo algo, aunque no sabía que era, parecía susurrarle que vendrían problemas muy graves para él.

-Pues… le deje una carta antes de seguirte

-Entonces, pronto vendrá a buscarte. Te dejare en el próximo desembarco, y le enviare una carta desde allí –sí, definitivamente haría eso, bueno, si antes no se lanzaba al mar.

-No puedes hacerlo –él, que ya se había relajado se tensó, esa pequeña sonrisa que ella ahora le mostraba, le había provocado un pequeño escalofrío… si, definitivamente tendría muchos problemas -. Si lo haces, mi abuelo te matara… sabes que es muy delicado en cualquier tema relacionado conmigo

-¿Eh? –fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, al analizar la oración que ella había utilizado -. ¿Porque tendría…? –la miro acusadoramente -. Ayame, ¿¡qué demonios hiciste!? –ella sonrió de forma tímida y miro al piso

-Tal vez… solo tal vez, en la carta que le deje, coloque sin querer… que me había fugado contigo, porque nos amábamos y consumaríamos nuestro idilio en la isla –dijo de forma inocente, colocando aún más aguda la voz, de lo que ya era.

-Ayame…- tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo. Definitivamente el cuerpo que sería lanzado al mar, sería el de ella. Dio unos paso hacia ella, por lo cual la chica rodo en la cama para alejarse lo más que pudiera dé él.

-Pero si dije la verdad…O, bueno, parte de ella –los ojos de él se entrecerraron, mientras seguía acercándose a ella -. No te atrevas a acercarte –aunque su expresión no denotaba su nerviosismo, el tono de su voz la delataba -. Si te atreves a seguir, gritare tan fuerte, que todos en el barco vendrán. Diré que me traes obligada e intentaste violarme –él se detuvo, y frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió, al parecer lo había "convencido".

Claro que la maldita mocosa era capaz de eso y mucho más. Era una pequeña caprichosa que hacia lo que fuera para conseguir su cometido. Y, eso le quedo claro cuando ella tenía nueve años. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a cumplirle ese. Sonrió –. Si logro deshacerme de ti, antes de que grites, no habrá problema

-Solo inténtalo –dijo de forma desafiante. En un solo movimiento él la agarro por un brazo, y la jalo hacia él, cubriendo su boca para que no gritara.

-Sigues siendo solo una pequeña niña insoportable - sonrió de forma arrogante. Pero cuando quiso levantarla de la cama, ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayeran en la cama. Ha provechando la caída, ella hizo que él rodara sobre la cama, quedando ahora ella sobre él.

\- Decidí que iría al Sengoku contigo, y lo haré –lo miraba de aquella forma fija que utilizaba cuando decidía que haría algo -. Además, hace mucho deje de ser pequeña –acerco su rostro al de él, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, pero después sonrió, y lo beso, en la mejilla. Él suspiro de forma cansina. No tenía ganas de seguir en una discusión en donde ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Además, si la dejaba en el desembarco que quedaba a una semana, ella encontraría la forma de irse por sus medios al Sengoku. Y, aunque no quisiera, su deber era protegerla. Después vería como le sacaba la verdadera razón por la que había hecho todo eso, para viajar con él -. No te preocupes, solo serán tres semanas… solo nosotros dos, mírale el lado positivo, Inuyasha

-" _Maldita mocosa manipuladora_ "-al parecer su viaje, después de todo, no sería tan aburrido como había imaginado. Trato de ahogar una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella al hacerle cosquillas no se lo permitió. Si, su viaje seria todo, menos aburrido.

* * *

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde que Kouga se había ido. En ese tiempo no había disminuido el enojo que sentía por lo que él le había hecho, aunque a veces se cuestionaba si debería estar enojada o no, después de todo ante la ley, y Dios, Kouga era su esposo. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentirse dolida y traicionada. Él, le había hecho una promesa, que incumplió. Y, después de eso, jamás podría volver a confiar en él.

Pero a pesar de que estuviera enojada, eso no hacía que dejara de preocuparse por él. Según lo que recordaba, él había dicho que volvería en tres semanas y media, plazo que se había cumplido hacían tres días.

Se levantó, con un poco de dificultad, de la cama. Desde hacían tres días, también había enfermado nuevamente. May, la anciana empleada, le decía que solo era un simple resfriado, pero a veces se sentía morir. El primer día, ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama, y en los dos últimos días, a veces, no podía comer.

-Adelante –dijo después de escuchar un pequeño toquido en la puerta. Entrando segundos después la anciana, con una pequeña bandeja en las manos.

-Buenos días, señora –hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras le ofrecía la pequeña taza que estaba en la bandeja.

-No entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo –una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro, cuando el olor de lo que había en la taza llego a su nariz -. Dije claramente que no volveré a tomar ninguna de tus infusiones

-Nuevamente le ruego que me perdone, yo solo hice lo que el señor me pidió sin preguntar… ese es mi deber. Además, su salud ha empeorado en los últimos días –dejo la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

-También crees que es un resfriado… ya pasara –dijo no muy convencida. Sabía que la anciana tenía razón, pero tenía miedo de nuevamente ser sedada.

-Ahora no estoy muy segura de eso… mi señora, he estado observándola en estos días, y creo que usted…

Un toquido en la puerta interrumpió a la anciana, e hizo que ambas giraran hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-Acabo de llegar un carruaje…-sintió un poco de alivio. Al fin Kouga había regresado. Respiro profundo, al fin podría hablar con Kouga, al respecto de la decisión que había tomado en ese mes -, es la señora Ookami

-¿La madre de Kouga? –se sintió nerviosa, Kouga había dicho que su familia iría a la isla, pero nunca se imaginó que estaría sola cuando eso sucediera.

-No, mi señora, es la abuela de mi señor… sus padres murieron cuando él aún era un niño

Se sintió un poco tonta por la mirada que las mujeres le daban. Se suponía que debía saber algo tan importante como eso, pero no era su culpa, después de todo, Kouga, nunca le había querido contar nada relacionado con su familia.

-Vayan a atenderla, en un momento bajo –las mujeres hicieron una reverencia, y salieron de la habitación. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando estuvo lista, salió. Cuando bajo las escaleras, pudo sentir una mirada sobre ella. Levanto la vista, y observo los ojos azules que la miraban, pertenecientes a una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años, vestida totalmente de negro.

Sintió como sus manos y piernas temblaban, y su estómago se revolvía, amenazando con dejar salir, lo poco que había ingerido una hora antes. Como pudo agarro su vestido, e hizo una reverencia a la mujer que parecía mirarla con desdén.

No sabía, cómo lo que se suponía tenía que ser una simple conversación cortes, se había convertido en lo que ahora parecía ser una discusión cortes. Había tratado de ser amable con la abuela de Kouga, pero ésta la había insultado "amablemente" con una actitud prepotente, diciéndole algo como _Supongo que debes saber complacerlo, para obligarlo a llegar a este punto… después de todo las jovencitas de tu clase son preparadas para atrapar a hombres desde su cama_. Para después cerrar sus insultos "decentes", con _Una jovencita como tú, solo es una entretención para Kouga_

Respiro profundo, tratando de que su enojo disminuyera. Por más que quisiera decirle algunas cosas que se merecía, no debía olvidar que estaba tratando con una anciana, aunque ésta fuera insoportable. Por primera vez, hizo lo que su hermana siempre le pedía. Dejar de ser impulsiva.

-Tal vez tenga razón… lástima que la ley no esté de acuerdo con usted –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le mostraba el anillo que adornaba uno de sus dedos. La anciana palideció e intento decir algo, pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran balbuceos -. Con su permiso –se retiró sin hacer ninguna reverencia a la anciana, la cual se sentó en el sofá, mientras se tocaba el pecho. Escucho como llamaba a la anciana que siempre le llevaba los tés, pero no le puso la menor atención, solo camino hasta llegar a su habitación. No supo en todo el día sobre la abuela de Kouga, cosa que agradeció.

Al día siguiente, amaneció con los mismos síntomas que la venían aquejando en los últimos días, se sintió tan mal, que no le quedó más remedio que tomar la infusión de jengibre que la ama de llaves le llevo ese día. Y unos minutos después, las náuseas matutinas desaparecieron. El dolor de cabeza y el mareo, eran más leves, por lo cual se pudo levantar.

Cuando se disponía a entrar al baño, escucho un fuerte grito de agonizante dolor. Bajo lo más rápido, que el mareo le permitió, las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la plata baja, se percató de que la abuela de Kouga, lloraba sentada en el piso, y los empleados tenían expresiones acongojadas. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la empleada más anciana se giró hacia ella.

-Mi señora… -su voz se quebró, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella se giró hacia la abuela de Kouga, que no parecía escuchar a nadie, pero la anciana, la agarro por la muñeca. Miro nuevamente a la anciana, y lo supo. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más -. Tiene que ser fuerte, mi señora…-quiso soltarse y salir, al sentir que no podía respirar, pero la anciana aplico más fuerza en el agarre -, el señor… murió - todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, antes de que todo se volviera negro, y su cuerpo fuera jalado al suelo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana después de que avisaran que una tormenta había hundido el barco donde Kouga viajaba de regreso. A pesar de saber que la muerte de Kouga no había sido su culpa, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Ella había estado enojada con él por lo que sucedido, y con sus palabras se lo había demostrado. Inconscientemente ella deseo no volver a verlo, por lo que le había hecho, y ahora, él jamás volvería.

Cuando sus malestares se lo permitían, salía de su habitación. Recorría la casa, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas cuando veía un retrato de él. Por lo cual, había tomado la decisión de regresar a vivir con su familia, después de que el duelo reglamentario terminara.

Respecto a la abuela de Kouga, tenía una semana que no la veía, la anciana no salía desde ese día de su habitación.

Ese día, pudo ver desde la ventana un nuevo carruaje llegar. Pudo percatarse que quien bajaba era un hombre de cabello color castaño, pero no pudo observar su rostro. Unos minutos después, escucho unos fuertes sollozos, provenientes, probablemente de parte, de la abuela de Kouga.

Dos horas después, una de las empleadas le aviso que la abuela de Kouga la esperaba en el despacho. Se colocó un vestido negro de mangas largas, y se recogió todo su cabello, incluido su flequillo, dejando descubierto, su ahora, pálido rostro.

Cuando entro a la habitación, la anciana se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio, se podía apreciar, en su rostro, que en todos esos días no había podido descansar. Miro hacia un lado, percatándose de que no estarían solas. Al lado de la anciana, y de pie, se encontraba un hombre, tal vez de la misma edad de Kouga.

Al observarlo, se percató, por el color de cabello, que él era quien había bajado del carruaje. Tenía el cabello corto, y éste al igual que sus ojos, era de color café. Su expresión, a pesar de su mira triste, era apacible.

-Él es Hojo Ueda Ookami, es ahora mi único nieto –el hombre hizo una reverencia, que ella correspondió -. Supongo que te preguntas por qué te mande a llamar –se levantó de la silla, y se giró hacia la ventana -. Vine a este lugar con la intención de evitar que Kouga cometiera una estupidez, pero lamentablemente ya la había cometido

-Señora, si…

-Déjame terminar –la interrumpió, para después girarse hacia ella -. Kouga, no solo era mi nieto mayor, por ser el único nieto que tenía por parte de mi único hijo varón, él estaba destinado a ser el heredero mayoritario. Le di muchas libertades… lo sé, pero él era consciente de la responsabilidad que sobre caía en sus hombros, pero no le importo. Kouga, tenía una prometida desde hace muchos años

-Yo… no lo sabía –ahora entendía porque se quería casar con ella antes de que su familia llegara. Nuevamente, se enojó con él.

-En nuestra clase los compromisos se realizan por conveniencia, y éste no fue la excepción –continuo, ignorando el comentario de la chica -. Kouga, sabia la importancia de esta unión, y por ser el heredero de la familia le correspondía casarse con ella, y posteriormente, uno de sus hijos sellaría la unión con la familia Taisho. Se casó, pero lamentablemente no tuvo herederos, por lo cual, te correspondería todo

-Si le preocupa la herencia de Kouga, le aseguro que no me importa, de hecho cuando el duelo termine, regresare a vivir con mi familia

-No lo has comprendido, querida –ella miro con confusión a la anciana -. Por ley no puedes hacerlo, ¿acaso no leíste el acta de matrimonio que firmaste? –suspiro de forma cansina -. Si intentas hacerlo, todo deberá ser donado a la iglesia… al parecer Kouga, de verdad te tenia aprecio –hizo una pausa, limpiando una pequeña lagrima que había salido de su ojo izquierdo. Se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió -. Por lo cual, para no perder, por lo que por derecho le corresponde a mi familia, por ser Hojo mi único nieto, se casara contigo

\- Pero… -su estómago se revolvió, y una pequeña arcada la hizo apretar los labios tratando de evitar vomitar -. N-No lo hare… debe haber otra forma

-Si la hubiera, ¿crees que estaría hablando contigo?

-Entonces busque una, porque yo no me casare con un extraño

-No te lo estoy pidiendo –intento replicar, pero la anciana prosiguió -. Como viuda de Kouga, ahora perteneces a la familia, y eres muy joven o ¿me equivoco?. Tus tutores ya no son tus padres, ahora lo es la familia de tu esposo. Como ves, no necesitaríamos que accedieras, con mi firma sería suficiente

Se agarró en el escritorio, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería -. No puede hacerlo… ¡jamás lo aceptare! –cubrió su boca al sentir otra arcada -. Prefiero que toda la heren…

-¡Cállate, muchachita impertinente!, tú obligación es hacer…

-Abuela, por favor…–después de permaneces inmutable todo el tiempo hablo, sin perder aquella calma que parecía caracterizarlo. La anciana giro hacia él con una expresión de molestia.

-¿Te atreves a desautorizarme, Hojo?

-Sabes que jamás lo haría, pero la señorita no se ve muy bien… tal vez podríamos hablar después del tema

La anciana la miro, y después salió de la habitación molesta. Dios sabía que había querido a sus nietos por igual, pero Hojo era débil, en comparación de Kouga, por eso, siempre agradeció que él fuera el directo heredero, pero ahora Hojo, era su única esperanza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –levanto el rostro hasta el hombre que ahora sonreía.

-Solo… estoy un poco mareada –intento caminar, pero casi cae al piso, por lo cual él la tomo en brazos -. N-No es necesario, yo… -intento bajarse, pero se sintió peor.

-No te preocupes, y si lo es… Kagome, ¿cierto? –ella asintió levemente, y sus ojos se cerraron, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Miro el reloj, el cual marcaba las diez de la noche, y sonrió. Al fin era la noche de _Walpurias_ , y el espíritu le mostraría el camino para encontrarlas. Agarro con su derecha una pequeña canasta, y observo los pasillos, asegurándose de que nadie notara su salida. Cuando cruzo la entrada secreta, subió la capucha de la capa negra que llevaba, cubriendo su rostro. Camino hasta llegar al bosque.

Saco una pequeña lámpara de la canasta, y la encendió. Respiraba profundo, en cada paso que daba. Sabía que eran pocas las plantas de esa especie que crecían en esa zona, pero las que estaban, producirían suficiente olor para encontrarlas esa noche.

Camino unos metros más, hasta que aquel característico olor nauseabundo llego a sus fosas nasales. Sonrió, y se dejó guiar por su nariz. Un metro después, se arrodillo en el pasto, colocando la lámpara y la canasta en el piso. De la planta agarro algunas bayas y ramas, procurando tomar una cantidad suficiente que la ayudara a terminar su plan. Cuando termino, cubrió la canasta con una tela, y se levantó. Pero a lo lejos escucho unos pasos, por lo cual, apago la lámpara, y se arrodillo nuevamente entre los arbustos.

Pudo divisar una sombra, que claramente era de un hombre, acercarse en dirección a donde ella se encontraba. Saco nuevamente el cuchillo de la canasta, por si aquel hombre se percataba de su presencia.

\- Sé que estas aquí, Tsubaki –escucho la voz e inmediatamente lo reconoció -. ¿Qué se supone que buscas en este lugar? –ella encendió la lámpara, y se levantó, mostrándole el cuchillo -. Lo olvidaba… hoy es la noche de brujas –sonrió, pero ella seguía sin bajar el cuchillo -. No me digas que aun estas enojada conmigo… solo fue una broma

-Intentas te estrangularme –dijo entre dientes, caminando hacia él, pero él solo rio divertido.

-Cuando él lo hace no te enojas… por eso creí que si lo hacía también lo disfrutarías –ella coloco el cuchillo en su cuello, pero él lo aparto sin cambiar de expresión -. Y, ¿qué se supone que buscabas? –metió la mano en la canasta, y saco una baya, la observo, pero después de olerla la aparto de su rostro -. Supongo que ya encontraste la forma de matarla. Espero que no me decepciones, y sea una muerte dolorosa

-¿Sigues sintiendo celos? –dijo con marcada burla, provocando que la expresión del hombre cambiara a una de enojo. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella nuevamente levanto el cuchillo -. Tranquilo, Hakudoshi… solo fue una broma

Él hizo un sonido de molestia, para después empezar a caminar dejándola atrás. Si no fuera porque la necesitaba, para poder llevar a cabo su plan, cuando fuera él momento, ya la hubiese matado.

* * *

-Adelante –la anciana hizo una reverencia, mientras le entregaba la pequeña bandeja. Agarro la pequeña taza, bebiendo un poco del té. La anciana hizo otra reverencia, pero antes de que se girara, un movimiento de mano la hizo detener -. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Hoy no ha podido levantarse de la cama, mi señora

-Desde que vi a esa niña, me pareció muy frágil. No sé por qué Kouga se casó con una jovencita enfermiza –tomo un poco de su té -. Tendremos que adelantar la boda… si llegara a sucederle algo, perderíamos todo

-Si usted me lo permite –espero a que la otra mujer le indicara que podía seguir -. No creo que lo que ella tenga sea de gravedad... la he estado observando, y creo que ella está embarazada

-¿Embarazada?... –la taza que tenía en las manos, casi se desliza de sus manos -, un hijo de mi querido Kouga –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro -. Si eso resultara acertado, todos nuestros problemas se solucionarían. Tendría el legítimo heredero de la familia Ookami, y nuestro conector con la familia Taisho… además, Hojo, podría casarse con la ex prometida de Kouga, después de todo, su familia debe estar enojada –se tomó el resto del contenido de la taza, y miro a la otra anciana -. Quiero que le hagas una de tus pruebas, pero que nadie se entere todavía… ni siquiera ella

-Como ordene, mi señora –hizo una reverencia, y salió de la habitación. Después de dejarle de dar las hierbas secretamente a Kagome, al fin, podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su señor… después de todo, las promesas eran sagradas, aún más, si a quien se la había hecho la promesa, ahora estaba ahora muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kyori Deemo** (Gracias… si, lo comprendo, pero ya falta poco…saludos)

 **Margot** (Gracias…mmm, los hermanos relámpago –supongo que ya lo sabes-. Tú eres quien decide si amor lo u odiarlo, pero debes tener en cuenta que las apariencias engañan. Él hace cosas, que aunque no se pueden considerar correctas, las hace por el motivo correcto. Sé que lo odiaras, lo colocaras en tu lista, te hará feliz lo que sucederá, lo odiaras, y después… cuando llegue el momento "hablaremos" jaja. Pero, ¿por qué odiarlo a él?, el tarado fue Inu –supongo porque vez que pone en riesgo tu pareja jaja-. Porque es un tonto impulsivo –como en el anime- que se percataba de lo que sentía después de dañar a Kag –no lo odio-… saludos)

 **Erza** (Ya sabía que eras tú…tienes una forma distintiva –casi siempre- de expresarte. Gracias… de verdad estaba extraño jaja, había buscado en google las sensaciones que tenían las personas al mantener relaciones, y las escribí todas –no llevaban ni lógica jjaaj-. Respecto a los siguientes lemmon´s, leí dos libros que aunque no tengo nada en contra del género, no es lo que acostumbro a leer –estaba desesperada xd-, _La ninfómana_ y _Cruel Zelanda_. Pertenecen al género erótico, y te muestran que las escenas subidas de tono, no necesariamente tienen que ser explícitas para ser interesantes… la sutiliza, que caracteriza principalmente a la ninfómana, capto mi atención. Además, como dijo un escritor _no llamar pala a una pala mientras escribes demuestra la gran imaginación que posees_ –no es textual lo que él dijo-. Y, creo que por mi forma de redacción –se ajusta más a lo clásico, ya que en ficción, me agradan los clásicos, como los de Oscar Wilde, Bram Stoker, entre otros-. Lamento si te decepcione. Más adelante hablare sobre Demonios Extintos. Saludos)

 **Rijeayko** (Me ha pasado más de una ocasión, y no es divertido… igual jajaj. España… tienen un acento bonito…en Colombia hay gran diversidad de acentos y dichos, pero unos menos entendibles y subidos que otros jajaj. Tu escena, aparecerá en el capítulo 18… saludos)

 **Margot** (¿Ya ves porque dije que era un poquito inoportuna? Jaja…Si, Naraku es un personaje especial u/u… entonces golpéalo con amor xd. Más adelante comprenderás porque se quiere casar con Kag, una razón, es por ayudarla, y la otra la comprenderás después. Si, ya está comprometido, pero la razón por la cual nunca lo acepto, aparece más adelante… saludos)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

13/08/17


	14. Chapter 14: Miedo, debilidad y deseo

**Capítulo XIV:** _Miedo, debilidad y deseo_

Paso sus dedos por las letras doradas, delineando cada letra perteneciente al título del libro. _El retrato de Dorian Gray_. Aun no lo había terminado, pero no podía evitar pensar en que el protagonista era muy parecido a Naraku, especialmente cuando un personaje, lo había llamado demonio. Ambos, tenían aquella apariencia que parecía generar un magnetismo en cualquier persona que los observara, y que evitaba el pensar de que podían llegar a hacer cualquier cosa terrible. Pero no podían esconder su verdadera naturaleza. Dorian, con aquel retrato maldito que reflejaba lo podrida que estaba su alma. Y, Naraku con sus ojos. Aquellos ojos de demonio.

Pero, su personalidad le parecía una rara combinación entre la de Dorian y Lord Henry, otro de los personajes de la historia.

Perdición. Eso había sido Dorian para cualquier mujer u hombre que osara mirarlo. Tal como parecía serlo él. Porque ninguno de ellos parecía realmente amar a otro ser diferente a ellos mismos. Negó con la cabeza. Eso no debía importarle.

Suspiro. No sabía que le estaba pasando en esos días, pero se sentía _extraña._ Desde ese día en el baño, no dejaba de preguntarse cosas, y todas ellas terminaban en un único nombre. Naraku. Eso la molestaba, y asustaba. Sobre todo asustaba, porque aquello que él le provocaba con o sin su presencia, no era normal.

Mordió su labio. Nuevamente su corazón parecía querer salir. Pero debía dejar de darle importancia, después de todo, solo eran tonterías.

Abrió el libro. Tratando de retomar la lectura, pero sus ojos sin ser consiente, se desviaron al piano. Desde aquella noche, él no había vuelto a tocar, y muy a su pesar, quería volverle a escucharlo. Y, saber en qué pensaba cuando tocaba. Porque creía que solo un recuerdo hermoso, podía inspirar la interpretación de dicha melodía. Por lo cual, quien la interpretara no podía ser totalmente malo. O, ¿sí?

Dejo el libro en el sofá, y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia el piano, sentándose en el banquillo. Se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, mientras una de sus manos, acariciaba distraídamente las teclas. Recordando aquella melodía. Y, sin pensarlo sus dedos empezaron a presionar las teclas. Provocando que la habitación se llenara de melodías. No. Aquellos sonidos espantosos no podían designarse de tal forma. Pero no se detuvo. Porque en su cabeza, trataba de pensar que lo que sus oídos escuchaban era aquella bella melodía.

-Debería de ser un crimen –se detuvo abruptamente, al reconocer la voz, la cual provoco que se ruborizara. Abrió los ojos, que hasta ahora, se percataba de que había cerrado -. Los grandes pianistas deben de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas… aunque, con ese ruido, si volvieran a vivir, cometerían suicidio

No podía ver su expresión, ya que seguía de espaldas para que él no se percatara de su rubor, pero estaba segura de que su expresión era de burla, como la que denotaba su voz.

-Tal vez… pero acosar a una persona también lo es. Creí que al ser descubierto dejarías de hacerlo –se levantó, evitando que él viera su rostro -. Pero veo que no te importa que sepan que tu patetismo no tiene límites –camino hasta el sofá, sentándose, y fingiendo leer.

-Es mi casa, y puedo estar donde quiera –trababa de sonar normal, pero ella sabía que estaba enojado -. Pero para mí desgracia casi siempre te encuentro en los lugares que frecuento -camino hacia el escritorio, sentándose detrás de él. Agarro unos documentos que allí se encontraban, y los empezó a leer. O, eso intento.

Ella levanto levemente la mirada. Debatiéndose entre quedarse o salir. No. La segunda no era una opción. No tenía por qué irse, después de todo, a ella no le intimidaba su presencia. Se quedaría, él no le intimidaba. Además, ella podía estar en cualquier lugar, después de todo, era su… esposa. Apretó entre sus dedos el libro, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera mentalmente podía aceptar eso. Miro nuevamente el libro, tratando de concentrarse, pero después de casi cinco minutos, aún seguía en la misma hoja. Incluso en el mismo párrafo y palabra. Mordió su labio, y levanto nuevamente la mirada. Él estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía estar ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Suspiro sin percatarse, y nuevamente bajo la mirada. Tal vez, si debería irse. Pero cuando cerró el libro, un sonido hizo que levantara nuevamente la mirada. Él estaba tocando el piano. Pero no era cualquier melodía. Era la que había escuchado aquella noche. Sin percatarse cerro el libro, y se concentró en él.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, porque tenía que revisar algunos documentos sobre los negocios pantalla. No le agradaba tanto, pero tenía que mantener aquella imagen de joven prodigio para los negocios, si quería seguir mezclándose con la crema innata de la sociedad, y por supuesto, ser libremente quien era, sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando se encontraba a unos metros de la habitación, escucho aquellos sonidos horribles que venían de su piano. Lo cual lo enojo. Todos sabían que estaba prohibido tocarlo, a no ser que fuera para limpiarlo. Cuando abrió la puerta, cualquier rastro de enojo desapareció de su rostro. Ella estaba tratando de interpretar una melodía, pero parecía estar asesinando el piano. Sonrió, y después de casi un minuto, hablo. Ella se había tensado, pero a pesar de eso, el burlado nuevamente había sido él. Nuevamente se enojó, y se dirigió al escritorio. Trato de concentrarse en la lectura, pero solo podía maldecirla mentalmente.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que ella lo miraba. Porque desde aquel día en el baño, lo ignoraba, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban de frente, en los pasillos, lo miraba. Hecho que lo enojaba, porque ninguna mujer había osado ignorarlo. Siempre lo observaban. Y, ella no había sido la excepción, aunque a diferencia de las demás, ella lo miraba por razones diferentes. Pero no le importaba, porque lo miraba.

Un suspiro. Un pequeño suspiro llamo, aún más, su atención. Miro de reojo, percatándose de que claramente ella no estaba leyendo. Solo tenía que observar la forma en que sus dedos apretaban el libro. Parecía estar…¿esperando algo?. Miro hacia el piano. Y, sin pensarlo se levantó. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar que melodía interpretaría. Solo la toco.

Observaba como hipnotizada cada movimiento que él hacía con los dedos. Se movían sobre las teclas de forma grácil, como si cada movimiento fuera mágico. Miro su rostro. Se veía completamente relajado, pero su mirada seguía igual. No se percató por cuanto tiempo lo observo. O, en que momento dejo de escucharse aquella melodía. Solo pudo salir de su ensoñación, cuando él hablo.

-Sé que soy el mejor… pero tampoco es para que me mires de forma idiotizada –dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella pareció no comprender lo que él había dicho.

-¿Eh? –no había comprendido lo que él había dicho, pero se sintió estúpida cuando él se empezó a burlar -. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –nuevamente él había logrado romper aquella inexpresión.

-Claro de luna –dijo ignorando la pregunta -. Así se llama la melodía… Claro de luna –se levantó, agarro los documentos que había dejado en el escritorio, y salió.

Se quedó observando hacia la salida, a pesar de que ésta, se encontraba cerrada. Recordando lo que aquel día le había comentado Kaede. A él no le agradaba que nadie se acercara a la biblioteca mientras tocaba. Y, menos que alguien lo viera tocar, pero no le dijo la razón. En ese momento, sintió su rostro arder, y su ritmo cardíaco aumento. Él… ¿había tocado para ella?. Sí. Había tocado solo para ella. Y, lo peor de todo, era que eso le agradaba.

* * *

Pensó que escucharía reprimendas. O, incluso maldiciones cuando llegaran a la hacienda. Cualquier cosa pensaba que escucharía, por llevarla con él, sin el permiso de su abuelo. Pero lo que jamás imagino escuchar fue eso…

Su madre había muerto.

No sabían porque se había dirigido a ese lugar con su dama de compañía, si ese día irían a la iglesia. Pero dedujeron que había caído en una de su crisis, y muerto cuando su dama intentaba detenerla. No encontraron su cuerpo. Solo encontraron parte de su ropa colgando de un precipicio. Debajo, en unas rocas cerca del mar, encontraron sangre, pero no sus cuerpos. Los cuales, pensaron, se los había tragado el mar. No podía aceptarlo. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

La ama de llaves ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Deteniéndose en la habitación de sus padres. Levanto la mano con la intención de tocar. Quería asegurarse de que era una equivocación, y su madre estaba descansando. Pero no lo hizo. El temblor en su mano no se lo permitió.

Todo a su alrededor se empezó a colocar borroso. Y, sin comprender lo que sucedía, su vio aquella mano que no dejaba de moverse sola. Lágrimas. Eran lágrimas que querían salir. Lagrimas que desde hacía muchos años no dejaba salir por nadie. Pero nuevamente querían salir por ella. Pero no quería. Porque él no podía aceptar que jamás la vería. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir no lo hicieran.

-Inuyasha –fue un pequeño susurro, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo girar. A pesar de que ella no convivio mucho con la madre de Inuyasha, por la enfermedad de ésta, sentía su dolor -. Yo… -pero él la interrumpió.

-Necesito descansar. Deberías hacer lo mismo –intento girarse, pero ella lo agarro, impidiéndoselo.

-No… esto no está bien. Cuando una persona esta triste no debe estar sola. Yo…

-Estoy bien –dijo interrumpiéndola -. Puedes elegir la habitación que desees -ella intento negarse, pero la expresión en el rostro de él, y el tono de voz que utilizo se lo impidió -. ¡Ve a una habitación, y por primera vez en tu vida deja de joderme la existencia! –inmediatamente dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió. Por la mirada, ella parecía querer llorar, pero la expresión en su rostro indicaba lo contrario.

-¡No tienes que comportarte como un idiota! –unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero la expresión de enojo no desaparecía -. ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!. Sé cómo te sientes… sabes que no conocí a mi madre, pero estoy segura de que sientes lo mismo que sentí cuando mi padre murió… y… -su expresión se suavizo -, tú… tú estuviste allí… por eso te jodo la existencia –coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de él -. Déjame ayudarte… puedes confiar en mi –dijo de forma calmada, tratando de no llorar.

-Lo siento… no quería lastimarte –coloco su mano sobre la de ella. Sentía que debía decir lo que sentía. O, solo llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo, hacia años no lo hacía, y al parecer había olvidado como hacerlo, porque ya no parecía querer salir nada de sus ojos -. Quiero estar solo. Necesito estar solo –aparto la pequeña mano, de su mejilla, con suavidad. Ella iba a protestar, pero él, no se lo permitió -. Por favor

Conocía a Inuyasha desde que tenía memoria, y algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que él jamás pediría un favor, ni aunque lo necesitara. Su estúpido orgullo se lo impedía.

-" _Le duele más de lo que él cree_ " –lo miro por unos segundos, y asintió -. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes venir a buscarme –le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se alejó de él, hasta perderse en el pasillo.

Camino hasta su habitación, pero cuando agarro el pomo se arrepintió. No podía estar allí. Ese lugar jamás le daría paz. Solo había un lugar que se la daría.

* * *

Apretó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Desde que la abuela de Kouga le había exigido casarse con su otro nieto, pareció enfermarse más. No sabía que haría, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que ella no se iba a casar con ese tal Hojo. No quería parecer egoísta, pero ella no podía sacrificar solo para que la familia de Kouga no perdiera su fortuna. No se sentía bien al pensar en eso, pero no podía hacerlo, y menos al saber lo que ellos querían que resultara de esa unión. Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitarlo, pero ¿Cómo?. La única forma seria irse de la isla. Pero, ¿cómo podía viajar sola?. Había escuchado sobre unos botes que hacían viajes clandestinos, por lo tanto lo único que exigían para viajar eran varias monedas de oro, las cuales no tenía. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema. En caso de que las consiguiera, sería muy peligroso, porque generalmente, solo viajaban hombres, lo cual sería peligroso, si se sabía que entre ellos viajaría una mujer. Le harían cosas horribles.

Suspiro de forma cansina. Hasta su madre ya le había confirmado que no podía hacer nada. Incluso le había pedido perdón por pedirle que se casara con Kouga. Cerró los ojos, y se levantó. Por lo menos ese día se sentía bien.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aunque no así, pudo ocultar aquel aspecto enfermizo que tenía. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un cadáver.

Miro por la ventana. Quería salir, pero a petición de la abuela de Kouga, ningún empleado la dejaba salir. Sabia por su madre que Kikyo se había accidentado, pero aunque se lo pidió a la abuela de Kouga, ésta no se lo permitió. Según ella porque no estaba en condiciones de salir. Incluso, la tenía encerrada para que no intentara volver a escaparse.

-" _Eso es_ "-se percató de que Hojo estaba en el jardín y su abuela no. Él sería su boleto de salida, pero el problema era que desde allí, tendría que gritar. Cosa que no podía hacer, si quería que la anciana no se percatar de nada -. " _Tendré que esperar_ "

Veinte minutos después, la anciana entro con una charola de plata, y un recipiente pequeño de barro.

-Tiene que comer, mi señora. Por lo menos haga un esfuerzo –dijo la anciana al ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de la chica.

-No… tengo apetito –aparto un poco el rostro -. Solo deja el jugo, por favor

Después de darse por vencido en eso, la anciana trato de convencerla de que le diera su orina, según ella para poder saber si tenía una infección, gracias a unas plantas que metería en el orín.

-Está bien –respondió después de pensar que era un poco absurdo, pero podría sacarle provecho -. Pero a cambio necesito que le pidas a Hojo que venga a verme

-Pero mi señora eso es incorrecto. A la señora…

-Si no lo haces no te daré lo que necesitas –dijo de forma decidía. No le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra opción. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, ese día saldría.

Por suerte la anciana accedió. Y, aunque creyó que convencer a Hojo sería la parte difícil, éste había aceptado, incluso más rápido que la anciana. Salieron de la hacienda sin que su abuela supiera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del esposo de Kikyo, unos hombres en la entrada, no le permitieron la entrada, argumentando que su hermana no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. Pero ella, a pesar de la insistencia de Hojo, no se movió. Aquellos hombres con solo su apariencia intimidaban, pero ella había decidido que vería a su hermana, de hecho, no la había visto desde hacía un mes. Y, después de casi ser asesinada por la mirada de aquellos hombres, Kikyo apareció. Al parecer la había visto por la ventana.

-El jefe dijo…

-Creo que si quisiera saber la opinión de tu jefe, se la preguntaría a él mismo –uno de los hombres intento decir algo, pero el otro le susurro algo al oído.

-Solo pasara su hermana. El hombre puede esperar en el carruaje

Kagome se disculpó con Hojo, para después seguir a su hermana hasta su habitación. Cuando entraron, se quedó observando todo a su alrededor, ya que no recordaba que la decoración fuera diferente. Inclusive tenía dos grandes ventanales que dejaba a la vista todo el jardín. Estaba concentrada en aquella vista, cuando la voz de Kikyo llamo su atención.

-Cuando… mamá, dijo que estabas muy enferma, creí que como siempre estaba exagerando –dijo un poco incomoda, como siempre que llamaba a esa mujer de esa forma -. No debiste venir

-Debía… tú no ibas a verme. Ni siquiera fuiste a mi boda. Y, ahora que te necesito…

-No he tenido tiempo –dijo interrumpiéndola, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Se quedaron observando por unos segundos.

-Mamá dijo que habías tenido un accidente. Sé que esa es la razón por la cual no habías ido a visitarme. ¿Fue tan grave que esos hombres no te permitían salir?

-Lo siento –Kagome la miro sin comprender. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta que le había hecho, pero no entendía a qué se refería -. La muerte de tu esposo –era cierto. Cuando era una niña, lo había conocido, ya que era amigo de Bankotsu. Tal vez fue un poco engreído y mujeriego, pero no era una mala persona. Un nuevo silencio se formó. Kagome parecía querer llorar -. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá ahora?

-Sí, pero… no quiero. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte… se lo debo a Kouga, pero no puedo –se calló un momento, y respiro profundo, tratando de no llorar -. No sé qué hacer… necesito tu ayuda

-Lo que está sucediendo es el resultado de tus decisiones. Eres terca e impulsiva. Deberías hacer frente a las consecuencias –dijo de forma seria, observándola fijamente -. No tengo porque ayudarte, después de todo, esto es tu culpa…

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Su hermana tenía razón. Ella había sido impulsiva por aceptar casarse con Kouga, y terca porque, a pesar de que Kikyo e Inuyasha le pidieron que se casar con él, ella no acepto. Había decidido estar con Kouga sin quererlo, pero creía que hacia lo correcto. Si, ella había escogido un destino que tal vez no le hubiese dado felicidad completa. Pero ahora, ella no podía aceptar un destino que terceros le querían imponer, y del cual estaba segura, le provocaría una vida llena de desdicha. La miro nuevamente, y se levantó, con la intención de irse.

-¿Adónde vas? –tenía el ceño fruncido, y si no fuera por la situación, Kagome se hubiese reído de que su hermana tuviera una expresión tan impropia de ella.

-Tienes razón. Pero no lo hare. Y, si, ahora me siento como la tonta que siempre dices que soy, por creer que mi hermana podría ayudarme

-Eres tonta. No, me equivoque. Eres muy tonta –vio una expresión de enojo en el rostro de su hermana. Una expresión que Kagome jamás le había mostrado -. Obviamente tengo razón. No debería ayudarte, pero… -le dio la espalda. Se arrodillo frente a la cama. Sacando de allí, el pequeño cofre que una vez le entrego, y el pequeño maletín que le había entregado Inuyasha, el cual encontró gracias a Kaede -, aquí está todo lo que se necesita para salir de la isla.

-Kikyo...

-Las monedas serán suficientes para unos meses –le tendió el cofre y el maletín -. Sera difícil por ser mujer, pero no imposible –la miro -. A veces es bueno ser egoísta –la otra chica la abrazo -. Kagome…

-Lo siento –sonrió. Sabía que a su hermana no le agradaba que la abrazara, pero a ella le gustaba hacerlo. Y, a pesar del llamado de atención, no parecía estar molesta -. ¿Vendrás conmigo?... lo prometiste –dijo al ver que su hermana parecía dudar.

Sabía que debía irse. Era su oportunidad de ser libre. Y, no estaría sola. Pero… ¿por qué no estaba totalmente segura de irse? -. S…-se aclaró la voz. Parecía temblar igual que sus manos. Agarro más fuerte los objetos, temiendo soltarlos -. Si

Dejo a su hermana, con la promesa de que se irían. Tenían que esperar unos días, ya que el barco que llego ese día, había zarpado.

Cuando salió, encontró a Hojo solo, ya que había enviado al cochero a la hacienda, por si su abuela lo necesitaba para ir a la misa de ese día, y no sospechara nada. Decidieron caminar un poco, pero cuando llegaron al centro, Kagome se empezó a sentir mal, por lo cual se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban en la calle.

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella seguía ruborizada -. A mí no me importa cargarte

-N-No es necesaria. Puedo caminar

-No, creo que…-ella negó -. Está bien. Espérame aquí, mientras pregunto dónde puedo encontrar un coche

Sabía que debía quedarse ahí sentada. Primero porque verdaderamente se había sentido mareada. Y, segundo, porque Hojo, no merecía que lo abandonara. Pero a pesar de eso, se levantó. Aun no quería volver a ese encierro. Pensó en ir a casa de su abuela, pero sabía que por su condición, su madre enviaría a su primo que la llevara nuevamente a la hacienda, si es que antes la abuela de Kouga no enviaba a alguien que la fuera a buscar. Por eso se dirigió al único lugar donde encontraría paz, así fuera por algunas horas.

El bosque.

* * *

-Veo que ya estás bien, Kikyo –giro hacia la voz. Allí, frente a ella estaba aquella mujer. La _madame_. La madre de Naraku. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y un vestido azul cielo de mangas largas, que tenía un gran escote. Se acercó a ella, y la agarro por el mentón, observándola fijamente. Sonrió -. Debiste alejarte de él –ella aparto el rostro, lo cual causo que la mujer sonriera a un más -. Me recuerdas a mí

-¿Es un cumplido?. Porque más parece un insulto

-Tal vez tengas razón –empezó a alejarse, pero a unos pasos se detuvo. Girándose para observarla -. Debiste irte… tal vez aun puedas, aunque será casi imposible huir. Pero debes hacerlo. Porque él jamás te querrá como deseas, y tú jamás lo querrás como él necesita

-No me interesa que eso suceda –dijo de forma seria.

-Espero que sean ciertas tus palabras –se giró nuevamente -. Porque él es incapaz de amar… jamás lo ha hecho. Y, si eso llegara a suceder, creo que preferirías que te odie –dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Kikyo la observo, hasta que se perdió en el pasillo -. " _El jamás te querrá como deseas_ " –apretó sus manos, antes de seguir su camino. Esa mujer era una estúpida, que ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba. Como se le había ocurrido aquello. A ella no le importaba que sintiera él, porque ella jamás, ¡jamás! lo amaría -. " _Él es incapaz de amar… jamás lo ha hecho_ " –entro a su habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Besaba la espalda de él, mientras acariciaba sus piernas desnudas. Pero a pesar de las caricias, él parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa. Porque a ninguna de las caricias reaccionaba. Solo miraba a la nada, como si tratara de encontrar algo en aquel punto inespecífico. Pero ciertamente, era que pensaba en ella.

En aquella ocasión que la encontró en el baño, había cedido. Lo había hecho a pesar de asegurarle que ella seria quien rogaría por su tacto. Eso lo enojaba, y odiaba desearlo, porque esa maldita no solo lo despreciaba hiriendo su orgullo, sino, que además se burlaba. Pero aun así, la deseaba. Aun si ella lo humillaba, no podía evitar ceder ante ella. Incluso había hecho algo que jamás imagino. Tocar el piano para alguien. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de saber que ella lo despreciaba. Eso era lo único que ella le demostraba siempre que se encontraban. Desprecio que parecía haber incrementado después de su encuentro en el baño.

Si se encontraban, ella lo ignoraba. Y, aunque él aparentaba que eso no le importaba, realmente lo enojaba. Lo enojaba que a pesar del desprecio de ella, él…

-La amas –afirmo, mientras le mordía la oreja, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Yo… -salió de sus cavilaciones, cuando se percató de lo que casi responde. Algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Se enojó. Por lo cual con un brazo la aparto, provocando que cayera en la cama -. No sé si reír o enojarme por esa estupidez –dijo sin demostrar el enojo que sentía.

-Creí que me había equivocado, pero no fue así –sonrió, mientras subía uno de sus pies por la espalda de él, hasta llegar a su cuello -. A mí no puedes engañarme. " _Antes no tenías tantas necesidades_ ". Soy una de las pocas personas que te conoce verdaderamente… después de todo, soy tú madre.

-Es enfermo cuando lo dices…- se giró, sin bajar el pie de ella de su hombro. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que lo excitaba. De hecho, ella fue la primera mujer con la que estuvo, cosa de la cual Onigumo jamás se enteró. Pero a pesar de que ella siempre sabia complacerlo, ahora su cuerpo y rostro parecían excitarlo más, especialmente sus ojos. Le recordaba a ella, y eso era lo que lo excitaba. Se posiciono sobre ella, y se acercó a la boca a su oído -, pero al mismo tiempo muy excitante –dijo antes de envestirla. Poseyendo nuevamente el recuerdo de Kikyo.

No sabía cuántos orgasmos había tenido ya, solo sabía que eran varios, pero, aun así, se sentía insatisfecho. Por eso, cuando nuevamente salió de ella, evitando terminar dentro, se levantó. Seguir tratando de satisfacerse no valía la pena, porque si seguía pensando en ella jamás lo lograría.

Se levantó sin cubrirse. Agarro una botella de whisky, y se dirigió al baño. Cuando entro en la bañera, cerró los ojos mientras bebía de la botella. No sabía qué demonios hacer para olvidarse de ella -. " _Matarla_ " –bebió de la botella. Eso lo tenía claro, pero… ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?. ¿Sería capaz de matar a Kikyo?

Un disparo lo hizo abrir los ojos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Otro disparo se escuchó. Al parecer alguien estaba practicando tiro al blanco -. " _Tiene que ser ella_ " –sin pensarlo se levantó.

Se colocó un pantalón café y camisa blanca, junto con las botas cafés, dejando el chaleco y saco en el piso. Salió de la habitación sin mirar a la mujer que aún seguía desnuda, en la cama.

* * *

Había decidido permanecer en su habitación, pero esa mujer la había puesto de mal humor. Por lo cual, decidió practicar tiro al blanco. Primero lo hizo con un arco, pero después de casi una hora de estar utilizándolo, decidió cambiar de arma, y utilizar una pistola, ya que era menos incomodo gracias al estúpido corsé.

Casi estaba relajada, cuando sintió aquella mirada sobre ella. Había pasado días que eso no sucedía, más específicamente, desde que la había ayudado. No. Él no la había ayudado. Él… jamás lo haría. Y, en esos días tuvo que estar revolcándose con Tsubaki. Disparo, pero falló.

-Si no fuera patética la situación, me burlaría de ti. Aunque a veces se pueden hacer excepciones. O, ¿no lo crees, Naraku?

Una mueca de enojo apareció en su rostro. No entendía porque esa maldita mujer siempre lo descubría, si él siempre se ocultaba bien, y ella siempre estaba de espalda.

-¿Vas a seguir ocultándote? –pregunto con evidente burla -. Creí que el gran Naraku no era un cobarde. Y, menos que le temiera a alguien que considera insignificante

Apretó las manos detrás de su espalda, y se obligó a sonreír -. Tienes razón. Hay emociones que desconozco, y el temor es una de ellas –ella volvió a disparar, mientras él caminaba hacia las sillas, para sentarse. No pudo evitar concentrarse en su figura. Parecía molesta por algo, ya que disparaba con dificultad, errando todos los disparos.

La escucho reír. Aunque se sorprendió de ese hecho no dijo nada, solo se concentró en aquel sonido que le agrado -. Al principio creí en eso… creí que eras incapaz de sentir aquellas emociones, que en más de una ocasión, has llamado patética… –se giró hacia él -, pero las entiendes perfectamente. Sabes que hacer para que las demás personas las sientan. Cosa que solo puedes hacer porque tú mismo lo has sentido. Y, una prueba de ello, es que estas aquí

Una risa de burla salió de sus labios, mientras agarraba el arma que estaba en la mesa. Reviso si estaba cargada, y al comprobarlo le apunto -. Te equivocas. Solo tienes que saber cómo funciona el cerebro de una persona… y así sabrás lo que siente… –una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro ante la mención de aquella palabra -, de esa forma descubres cuáles son sus miedos y deseos, y después sus débiles cerebros harán el resto –se levantó, y camino hacia ella, sin dejar de apuntarle -. ¿Cuáles son tus miedos Kikyo?

-Estas aceptando que mi cerebro están complejo, que ni el gran Naraku y toda su lógica puede entenderlo –dijo con marcada burla el gran Naraku. Antes de girarse e intentar disparar, pero ya no tenía balas -. Incluso…-se calló cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello, que no solamente le erizaba la piel con la que tenía contacto.

-Tal vez… por eso te he soportado –paso por encima de su hombro el brazo que agarraba el arma. Disparo -. Creo que si tienes razón. Siento cosas… por lo menos cuando disparo un arma

Bajo el brazo. Obligándola a agarrar el arma -. A veces cierras los ojos. Por eso no mataste a Hiten… porque tú sentiste miedo –ella quiso girarse, pero él no se lo permitió -. Sus hombres me dijeron que lo heriste… lástima que no tuviste las agallas para matarlo

Ella agarraba el arma, y él rodeaba la mano de ella. Apuntando hacia el frente.

-No esta…

-No, también cometí tú error. Pero por otras razones –seguía hablándole al oído. Y la mano que tenía en su cadera para evitar que se moviera, empezó a subir lentamente.

-Entonces él intentara nuevamente asesinarte. ¿Por qué? –no pudo evitar preguntar. Después de todo, a pesar de imaginar que él tendría muchos enemigos, ese hecho le causo curiosidad. Sobre todo, porque Hiten parecía conocerlo bien. _Él vendrá_. Eso le había dicho, y aunque no le creyó, se cumplió.

-Muchos… siempre han querido mi cabeza. Pero todos han ido cayendo en mis manos –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, y la mirara fijamente -. Si todos se doblegaran ante mí, tal vez hubiese pensado en perdonarlos – una expresión de burla se formó en su rostro, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un buen chiste. Nunca había olvidado o perdonado a alguien -. Hiten, es uno más de esos idiotas. Lo que hice fue algo tan insignificante - dijo con tono de desinterés –. Solo mate a su padre… aunque la orden fue exterminar su maldita sangre, algunos de mis empleados son… eran incompetentes –se corrigió, recordando que él mismo los había asesinado -. Si fuera inteligente me estaría agradecido, y se hubiese puesto a mi disposición. Pero como carece de ésta, intento hacer lo mismo que su padre… matarme y quedarse con todo… una estupidez -después de la muerte de Onigumo algunos quisieron quedarse con sus negocios, pero de todos se encargó, desapareciéndolos uno por uno. Toda persona que quisiera interponerse en su camino, simplemente… lo desaparecía, de la forma más dolorosa que encontrara en ese momento -. Su hermana… Soten, era una débil estúpida. Rogo por mi amor. Incluso traiciono a sus hermanos por mí. Lamentablemente para ella, no siento aquellas emociones tan patéticas e innecesarias –rio con burla -. Era tan patética, que no necesite matarle… lo cual tengo que reconocer que fue una lastima

-¿Cuántos…? – no sabía porque quería saber eso. Todo lo que él le decía debía asquearla, porque le demostraba que él era peor, de lo que hasta ese momento, se había imaginado. Pero no lo hacía, porque sentía que quería saber quién era y de que realmente era capaz Naraku. Pero no pudo seguir cuando la mano se posó en uno de sus senos.

-¿Cuántos he matado? –sonrió. Aunque ella no podía verlo, lo sabía -. ¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo? –sintió el escalofrió de ella, cuando sus labios le rozaron el cuello, en una suave caricia -. Si quieres el número exacto, puedo dártelo –ella no contesto. No pudo hacerlo, ya que había mordido sus labios para evitar que un suspiro escapara de éstos -.¿Qué siento cuando asesino a alguien?, eso también quieres saberlo –dijo nuevamente contra su piel, siguiendo el camino que antes llevaba su mano, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual acaricio. Ella ya había cerrado los ojos -, lo único que siento es la salida de la bala. Lo cual me produce euforia. Pero, ¿sabes que es más excitante y me produce placer incontrolable?. Podría decir que mirar de cerca sus ojos cuando lentamente su vida se escapa por éstos –la giro, provocando que ella abriera los ojos -. Pero… -la beso. Porque hacerlo le provocaba más placer, que incluso matar.

Los primeros veinte segundos intento alejarlo, inclusive intento utilizar el arma, pero el agarre que también él mantenía, se lo impidió. Los otros diez segundos pensó en resignarse. Los siguientes dos segundos pensó en morderlo para que se alejara, pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, él aprovecho para invadir toda su cavidad. Por lo cual, en los dos siguientes segundos se rindió. Eso la enojó. Al parecer su cuerpo y cerebro se pusieron de acuerpo. Porque soltó el arma, para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y después, lo olvido. Solo quería más, y no sabía cómo conseguirlo. O, tal vez sí, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada.

Él quería más, y sabía cómo obtenerlo. Y, sin importarle donde estaban, sin romper el beso la guio a las sillas. Se sentó en una de éstas, llevándola con él. Y, cuando sus labios dejaron su boca, para recorrer su cuello, esos pequeños y excitantes gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de ella.

-E-Espera –sí, no podía evitarlo. No, no se consideraba débil por no poder hacerlo, porque él… otro gemido, para su desgracia y vergüenza, salió de su boca. Empezó a sentir calor. Ese calor que irremediablemente le agradaba. Una mordida. Y, aquel calor aumento, provocando que sus parpados se abrieran, a pesar de que sentía no tener fuerza para hacerlo. Y, aunque los tenia brillosos, lo vio. Cerró y abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar aquella pequeña marca que había observado en el cuello de él. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza cuando la reconoció -. " _Tsubaki_ "-se sentía como una estúpida. Él seguía revolcándose con esa mujer -. " _Solo quiere_ …" –cerro los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar ruborizarse y movió su cadera, recordando lo que le había dicho Yura. Provocando que un jadeo ronco saliera de los labios de él.

Él pareció perder la paciencia o razonamiento que le quedaba, porque la volvió a besar. Pero esta vez de forma urgida, inclusive un poco agresiva, mientras con una mano intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón, y con la otra, colarse debajo de su vestido, para bajarle la ropa interior -. ¿Quieres hacerlo? – un gemido parecido a un ronroneo, fue la respuesta que él emitió. Ni siquiera él podía actuar de forma racional cuando de sexo se trataba -. Quien ruega no soy yo, Naraku –dijo con clara burla antes de levantarse. Él parecía haberse sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho -. Tenías razón… solo hay que saber cómo funciona el cerebro de una persona, para saber lo que siente. Descubrir cuáles son sus miedos y los deseos de su débil cerebro. Eres tan simple y patético como todos ellos –se giró, empezando a alejarse -. Seguramente Tsubaki podrá saciar tus patéticos deseos –había utilizado el tono más burlón que pudo, mientras se limpiaba, disimuladamente una lagrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos. Pero un disparo la detuvo. Se había asustado, pero aun así se giró hacia él. La observaba con esos ojos tan profundos. Apuntándole con el arma, pero su mirada no era de odio como siempre que la amenazaba. Incluso, la mano con la que sostenía el arma, parecía temblara.

No había podido evitar el impulso de querer matarla. Pero no pudo dispararle. Cosa que hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona que hubiese cometido una insolencia como esa. Inclusive, su mano temblaba, como si jalar el gatillo le produjera… ¿miedo?. ¿Así se sentía el miedo? -. Y según tú, ¿cuál es mi miedo, debilidad y deseo?

-No me disparaste. Tampoco pareces querer hacerlo –estaba sorprendida, pero trataba de no demostrarlo -. Tu miedo, debilidad y deseo… soy yo –no estaba segura de lo que decía, y no quería estarlo.

Él se levantó, dejando el arma en la mesa. Su pantalón aún estaba desabrochado, y aquel problema en su parte baja, aun se observaba, por lo cual ella se ruborizo, pero él no se percató -. Si estuvieras en lo cierto, ya estarías muerta -no la miro, solo siguió su camino.

-No lo estoy, porque a pesar de todo no puedes hacerlo –susurro, sin dejar de observar su espalda. Sabía que él decía la verdad. Pero también sabía que por esa misma razón no se atrevía a matarla. Ella era su miedo, debilidad y deseo. Y, él… no solo era su miedo, tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en… -. " _Nada… deja de pensar tonterías_ " –agarro el arma, decidiendo seguir con lo que antes hacía.

* * *

Retuvo el aliento. De todas las cosas que pensó que podían sucederle, jamás pensó volver a verlo. O, por lo menos no ese día, y menos en aquel lugar. Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre una de las ramas del gran árbol, mirando hacia el horizonte. Ajeno a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Incluso, a la mirada de ella. Apretó entre sus manos la tela negra del vestido, mientras su cerebro le gritaba a su cuerpo que se moviera, pero éste, no parecía querer obedecer. Ya que sus piernas parecían haberse enterrado en el pasto.

Respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse, cuando sin ningún motivo aparente, uno de sus labios empezó a temblar. Apretó con más fuerza la tela entre sus dedos, cuando una suave brisa golpeo su espalda, haciéndola temblar. En ese momento, sus pies parecieron hacerse más ligeros, y sin poder soportarlo más, se giró. Solo unos pasos más, y todo sería como si nunca hubiese pasado.

-¿Kagome? –fue un pequeño susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. En ese momento un nuevo silencio reino. Un silencio tan denso, que solo era interrumpido por sus pulsaciones cardiacas, las cuales en cada segundo, parecían ir en aumento. Otra suave brisa, paso por su rostro, y segundos después, un ruido a su espalda la sobresalto, provocando que apretara aún más la tela, casi hasta al punto de romperla -. Eres tú –sintió unos pasos acercarse, lo cual provoco que se encogiera de hombros, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando sintió los pasos muy cerca de ella, sus piernas se movieron por fin. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el tercer paso, una mano en su muñeca izquierda la detuvo. Trato de soltarse del agarre, pero la mano no se lo permitió. Aquella mano que se aferraba a ella, estaba fría, y parecía temblar. Sin más alternativa, se quedó allí, dándole la espalda, y sintiendo, que a cada segundo, se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar. Tal vez, si su corazón no se detenía, seguramente sus pulmones si lo harían.

Después de permanecer en esa posición, lo que parecieron ser martirizantes horas, ella se giró lentamente, sin abrir aun los ojos. Pero un jadeo de sorpresa, escapo de sus labios cuando unos brazos la rodearon. Ella había esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquello.

Una suave brisa. Eso había sido lo que llevo hasta su nariz aquel aroma, que reconocía perfectamente. Cuando giro en la dirección en que venía aquel olor, la vio dándole la espalda. No estaba seguro de quien en realidad era. Podía ser Kagome o Kikyo. Las dos lucían igual de espalda, y el olor de ambas era parecido. Pero una nueva brisa llevo nuevamente aquel olor a sus fosas nasales, pudiendo reconocer las pequeñas diferencias en éstos. En ese momento, sin pensarlo salto del árbol, acercándose a ella y deteniéndola. Quiso girarla, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, por lo cual solo se quedó allí, aferrándose al contacto. Cuando por fin ella decidió girarse, la abrazo. Su cuerpo pareció debilitarse, y se deslizo suavemente, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella, sin dejar de abrazarse a su cuerpo. Y, sin esperarlo, aquellas lágrimas, que había retenido desde que se enteró de lo que había sucedido con su madre, salieron. Sin proponérselo o esperárselo, lloro.

-Inuyasha –susurro. Subió, de forma dudosa, una de sus manos, pero cuando estaba a centímetros del cabello de él, la detuvo. No sabía qué hacer. Inuyasha la abrazaba por la cintura, sollozando como un niño sobre su abdomen. Se veía muy vulnerable. Sin pensarlo más, poso su mano temblorosa sobre el cabello de él, dándole pequeñas caricias.

Él no decía nada, solo sollozaba. Pero ella sabía a qué se debía su estado. El día que hicieron el entierro simbólico de Kouga, también lo hicieron para la madre de Inuyasha, porque al igual que Kouga, su cuerpo también se lo había tragado el mar.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de él. En ese momento, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Ella no volvió a decir nada más, y él, después de varios minutos, dejo de sollozar, pero se aferraba más a ella.

-Lo siento… no debí –dijo rompiendo el silencio, pero no la soltaba -. No debo, y no debería seguir haciéndolo… pero… quédate unos minutos más así, por favor –miro hacia arriba. Ella lo miraba de una forma que lo hacía sentir muy débil. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hermosos, pero en ellos parecía haber un rastro de tristeza, que se expandía hasta, ahora su pálido, rostro. Un rostro que aunque seguía hermoso, parecía estar perdiendo aquella luz que lo caracterizaba. Parecía estar marchitándose lentamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo duraron en esa posición. Diciéndose tantas cosas con la mirada. Pero llego un momento en que eso a él, no le basto. Quería, no, él necesitaba pedir nuevamente perdón. Él necesitaba decir tantas cosas, pero ella no se lo permitió. Con un simple: _Lo siento, no puedo… no soy ella_ , se marchó inmediatamente él la soltó. Quiso seguirla, porque necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, pero no lo hizo. No podía seguirla. No pudo hacerlo, cuando no estaba seguro de que decir.

Cuando llego a la hacienda, Miroku, le informo otra cosa que tampoco pensó escuchar. Kouga había muerto en el viaje de regreso a la isla, pero no encontraron su cuerpo.

Después de eso, pensó todo el día en todo lo que sucedió, sucedía y sucedería. Después de unas horas, llego a una conclusión. Y, esa misma noche empezaría a poner en práctica lo que había decidido. Sabía que era muy apresurado, debido a que los sucesos eran recientes, pero no podía esperar. No, cuando la ley perjudicaba todo.

* * *

-¿Cuál fue el resultado de la prueba?

-Tiene que esperar, mi señora. Utilice la prueba de las semillas de trigo y cebada, las cuales, si la joven señora está embarazada, germinaran entre dos o tres días.

-Entonces podremos saber si será un niño o niña ¿cierto? –dijo no muy segura, tratando de recordar cuando la sierva le había hecho esa prueba a su difunta yerna.

La sierva asintió -. Si la cebada germina, será un niño. Por el contrario si es el trigo, será una niña

-Puedes retirarte –la sierva hizo una reverencia, y salió. Cuando estuvo sola, se arrodillo frente a un crucifijo, pidiéndole a Dios que el resultado fuera un embarazo, y que éste fuera de un varón. Con eso no solo conseguiría cerrar la alianza con los Taisho. También conseguiría lo más importante, y por lo que realmente le pedía a Dios. Tener algo de su adorado Kouga. Una personita que evitaría que los pocos años de vida que le quedaban fueran miserables.

* * *

No tenía razones para odiarla. Se había cruzado con ella algunas veces en los pasillos, pero no conocía absolutamente nada sobre ella. Excepto que se llamaba Kikyo. Y, si las tuviera tampoco la odiaría, porque ella era incapaz de sentir alguna emoción. Salvo, tal vez, por sus hermanos, por los cuales haría todo. Matar si era necesario. O, peor aún traicionar a Naraku. Especialmente por Hakudoshi, al cual había cuidado desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Por lo cual, cuando él le dio un pequeño frasco que contenía lo que parecía ser un polvo, no dijo nada, aunque sabía que era peligroso. Como siempre solo obedeció.

Lo único que sabía, era que ese polvo tenía que echarlo en pequeñas cantidades en la comida de Kikyo, lo cual, según su hermano le había comentado, la mataría de forma lenta… y dolorosa. No tuvo necesidad de hacer el último comentario, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que significaba aquella sonrisa, que a muchos les producía temor. Menos a ella, que no sentía nada.

Kaede supervisaba especialmente la comida de Naraku, y ahora la de Kikyo. Ella era la encargada de servirla. Y, ese día no fue la excepción, pero se las ingenio. Como en varias ocasiones, llevaba la charola de plata con el desayuno de Kikyo.

Cuando entro a la habitación, se quedó de pie esperando la orden de la chica que estaba frente al espejo arreglándose. Mirando a la nada frente a ella, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

-Puedes dejarlo en la mesa –no se había girado, pero si la miraba por el espejo. Le causaba un poco de curiosidad aquella empleada. Por su apariencia, se había percatado de que era hermana de aquellos albinos que siempre veía con Naraku. Pero ella era diferente a ellos. Al principio creyó que era como ella. Que al igual que ella controlaba sus emociones y era poco expresiva. Pero Kanna, a diferencia de ella, realmente no parecía sentir absolutamente nada.

Después de dejar la charola en la pequeña mesa, hizo una reverencia y salió. Ayudaría a matar a alguien, pero no sentía la excitación que Hakudoshi reflejaba en su rostro cuando sabía que había realizado alguna de las torturas que Naraku le ordenaba. Tampoco sentía remordimiento por lo que haría. Como siempre no sentía nada.

* * *

No entendía que le estaba sucediendo. Desde hacía algunas horas, sentía leves dolores de cabeza y mareos. Que aunque no eran fuertes y no le duraban mucho tiempo, eran muy molestos. Por esa razón no había salido de su habitación. La luz solar le fastidiaba, y a veces no podía dar un paso sin la amenaza de caer.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho unos toquidos, después de los cuales entro Kaede -. ¿Te encuentras bien?. Hoy no has salido al jardín

Ella cerró los ojos -. No me apetece salir. Me siento… un poco cansada –dijo esto último, arrepintiéndose de lo que verdaderamente iba a decir. No le agradaba que la vieran como alguien débil que se quejaba por tonterías. Después de todo, eso tenía que ser lo que tenía, una tontería, como… una gripe. Eso debía ser.

-Entonces le pediré a Kanna que te traiga el almuerzo

-No…

-Vendré después a ver si has comido –la interrumpió, sabiendo lo que ella quería decir -. Si tengo que darte de comer lo haré

Reprimió un sonido de molestia, antes de que la anciana saliera. Y, dos horas después, frente a ella estaba Kanna con la misma expresión de siempre, y una charola de plata en las manos.

Esa tarde intento salir, pero tampoco lo logro. Sus malestares parecían intensificarse. Inclusive, a veces creía escuchar pequeños zumbidos, que a veces, parecían transformarse en voces, a pesar de estar completamente sola en la habitación. Pero ni aun así, se lo dijo a Kaede, cuando ésta fue nuevamente a verla.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando una mano cubrió su boca. Observaba la sombra que estaba, de rodillas, al lado de su cama. Agarro la mano e intento apartarla, pero otra mano le agarro los brazos por las muñecas. El miedo y las ganas de gritar aumentaron, cuando la sombra empezó a acercarse a su rostro.

-Te soltare, pero no vayas a gritar –esa voz. La reconocía perfectamente, pero ¿Qué hacia él allí?. Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡acaso estas lo…! –no pudo seguir porque él le cubrió nuevamente la boca.

-Si gritas se percataran de mi presencia –una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, cuando retiro la mano de la boca de ella -. Tal vez… si este un poco loco. Sería la única explicación a todo

-Eres un tonto, Inuyasha. Acaso no te das cuenta que es peligroso que te encuentres aquí, y preciso en mi habitación

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo. Me dejaste en el bosque –ella no respondió, y él no supo que decir por casi dos minutos -. Kagome… lo siento –no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que ella lo miraba -. Jamás me lleve bien con Kouga, pero a pesar de que era un idiota y un maldi…

-Inuyasha –trato de sonar enojada, pero la voz se le quebró. Aun se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Kouga.

-Lo siento… hay cosas que creo jamás cambiaran –hubo un nuevo silencio, que fue interrumpido por un suspiro cansino proveniente de él -. No era tan… desagradable –ella levanto la mirada. Inuyasha parecía acongojado -. No se merecía morir… tan joven –veinticinco años cumplieron cuatro meses atrás, y Kouga ya había muerto. Nunca se llevaron bien, pero eso no quería decir que se alegraba de que hubiese muerto. De hecho, le acongojaba más de lo que creyó.

-F-Fue… mi culpa –no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, cuando por fin dijo en voz alta lo, que desde el día que dijeron que Kouga había muerto, pensó. Porque ella no quería volver a verlo, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos -. Su muerte es mi culpa

-Eso no es cierto, tú…

-No lo comprendes. Estaba tan enojada que desee no verlo más… por mi culpa murió

Inuyasha tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, obligándola a que lo mirara -. No lo es –ella intento hablar, pero él no la dejo -. No controlas el destino de las personas. Por ende no podías evitarlo o provocarlo… y, aunque pudieras, tú jamás podrías desear algo como eso. No sé qué demonios hizo Kouga, pero para que te enojara, no tuvo que ser bueno. Tienes derecho a enojarte… todos lo hacemos

-P-Pero…

-¿Siempre eres así de terca? –ella se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, y sonrió levemente -. Me gusta que sonrías… –con sus pulgares, empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de ellas -, porque tu sonrisa es… hermosa… la más hermosa que he visto

-I-Inuyasha –se ruborizo cuando el rostro de él empezó a acercarse al de ella. ¿Acaso él…? -. D-Detente… por favor

Se detuvo muy cerca de sus labios, pero no se alejó -. ¿Por qué?

-Porque… no está… bien –sus labios se rosaban.

-No está bien decirlo, pero ya no estas casada –saco su lengua, necesitaba y quería profundizar el contacto de alguna forma. Pero ella aparto el rostro -. Kag…

-No está bien –coloco una mano en la mejilla de él -. No soy un reemplazo de Kikyo –él la observo, estaba claramente sorprendido por aquellas palabras -. Soy… viuda, ya no necesitas restaurar mi honor… ya no

-Yo no…

-Si quieres estar con Kikyo, puedes… hacerlo sin tener ningún cargo de conciencia –dijo interrumpiéndolo. La voz le temblaba, mientras trataba de sonreír, pero lo único que logro fue que una pequeña mueca apareciera en su rostro.

-Kagome, yo…

-Ella es muy orgullosa, pero si tú…-no pudo seguir cuando él le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¿Jamás te callas? –ella frunció el ceño, y empezó a murmurar cosas inentendibles gracias a la mano de Inuyasha, pero era claro que estaba enojada -. Me fastidia y encanta esa forma que tienes de interrumpir a los demás –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella intento quitar la mano que tenía en su mejilla, pero él coloco su mano libre sobre la de ella para impedírselo -. Una vez te dije lo que sentía, a pesar de que no soy bueno para expresar con palabras lo que siento… a menos que sea enojo –respiro profundo -. Antes de seguir, quiero saber algo. ¿Tú de verdad amaste a Kouga? –retiro lentamente la mano que cubría su boca, esperando unos segundos a que ella contestara, pero no lo hizo -. Es una simple pregunta, con una más simple respuesta

-Hace un mes te respondí esa pregunta –dijo en un pequeño susurro sin mirarlo.

-Ese día no te creí. No quise hacerlo. Pero sabía que él sí podría hacerte feliz. O, eso creí en ese momento… de lo contraria, no hubiese permitido que te casaras –le agarro la barbilla para que ella lo mirara -. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que nadie más que yo podrá hacerlo

-Sabes que no es cierto Inuyasha. No tienes por qué hacerlo –sus ojos se pusieron brillosos -. No tienes por qué decir cosas que ambos sabemos que son falsas. Se siente peor cuando mientes

Una expresión de frustración apareció en el rostro de él. Como hacerle entender a ella lo que sentía, si ella no quería entenderlo, y él no sabía explicarse. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacer que ella entendiera definitivamente lo que sentía. Esa extraña sensación, a la cual no le había colocado un nombre, hasta ese día.

Con sus manos le agarro el rostro para que ella lo mirara a los ojos -. Un idiota. Una insensible y estúpida bestia. ¿Eso quieres oír?. Pues si lo soy. No tengo una mejor o peor forma de describirme por lo que hice… son las únicas palabras que encuentro para identificarme. Nunca me había tenido que preocupar por eso. No he tenido que utilizar palabras para describir lo que siento. O, lo que soy… solo actuó. Pero desde que te conocí he tenido que buscar palabras que jamás pensé utilizar parar describir lo que siento y que tú lo entiendas. Necesito que me escuches, solo te pido eso -se quedó observándola a los ojos unos segundos, como si no supiera como continuar -. Quisiera… quisiera ser bueno con las palabras para poder expresarme… quisiera poderte decir cosas que están en mi cabeza desde que te conocí, pero solo después de arruinar todo las comprendí, pero nunca me he atrevido a decir… quisiera encontrar las palabras perfectas para explicar esa extraña alegría que siento cuando te veo sonreír… -con un dedo empezó a delinear sus labios, mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en las mejillas de ambos -, quisiera poder encontrar una palabra que me permita decir que tu sonrisa es la más hermosa del mundo… -subió el dedo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su ojo -, la cual solo es comparable con la belleza en tus ojos… quisiera encontrar una palabra para expresar ese vacío que sentía aquí –llevo la mano de ella, que antes permanecía en su mejilla, hasta su pecho -, cuando pensaba en que por mis idioteces, Kouga seria quien te haría feliz… quisiera encontrar las palabras exactas para decirte que te amo, y que mi corazón, aunque no me daba cuenta, solo latía por ti… quisiera encontrar tantas palabras para poder decirte varias cosas, pero como no soy bueno con las palabras no puedo encontrarlas. Lo único que puedo hacer, es utilizar las únicas palabras que me describen a mí… un idiota… una insensible y estúpida bestia que espera no sea tarde para estar junto a ti. Sé que no lo merezco, pero no puedo evitar desearlo. De hecho si encontrara a alguien que pudiera hacerte feliz, nuevamente lo aceptaría, porque quiero que jamás dejes de sonreír –respiro profundo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro -. Sé que no es lo que querías escu…

-Encontraste las palabras… fueron perfectas –sonrió, pero inmediatamente empezó a llorar -. Pero tengo miedo… no quiero que sea un sueño. N-No quiero… volver a despertar

-Si es un sueño, entonces es nuestro

La beso. No fue un beso dulce. Nuevamente era salado por sus lágrimas, pero no por eso le desagrado. Por el contrario, le daban deseos de besar cada parte de su rostro, y cuerpo, hasta que se convenciera de que aquello no era un simple sueño.

-No me dejes… por favor. Permanezcamos en este sueño… nuestro sueño –se abrazó a él, sin dejar de llorar. Tal vez era cierto que su enfermedad era grave y había muerto, pero eso ya no importaba. Si permanecía eternamente con Inuyasha, estar muerta era lo de menos -. Te amo, Inuyasha

-Yo… -ella se acurruco a él, haciendo que cayera en la cama -, también… te amo, Kagome –la abrazo más contra su cuerpo, e igual que ella, se dejó llevar por Morfeo, cuando las primeras gotas que caían del cielo se empezaron a golpear el techo.

* * *

Llovía como si de un diluvio se tratara. Y la habitación era totalmente iluminada por los relámpagos que eran acompañados por el ensordecedor sonido de los truenos, que parecía hacer que todo en la casa temblara, especialmente los vidrios que parecían querer quebrarse. Pero esos sonidos eran apagados por los pequeños susurros, que se mezclaban con gritos desesperados.

-¡Basta! –pero como en las otras ocasiones no se detenían. Por el contrario, parecían intensificarse.

Era media noche y llovía. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería salir de allí. Tenía que salir de allí. Corrió por los pasillos, escuchando gritos cada vez más fuertes, hasta que salió.

La lluvia era helada, pero ella no sentía nada. No escuchaba nada. Solo aquellos gritos que parecían ser infernales. Se cubrió los oídos, y cayó de rodillas en el pasto -. ¡Basta! –gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, tratando de que las voces se detuvieran.

Levanto la mirada. A unos pasos de ella, se encontraba una gran sombra, la cual fue acompañada por otras. Retuvo el aliento, y un pequeño temblor se apodero de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo. Miedo por no poder controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quería que las voces se detuvieran. Que aquellas sombras desaparecieran, pero no podía. Y eso le producía temor. ¿Acaso había enloquecido?

-N-Nada es real –susurro varias veces, antes de abrir los ojos, que ni siquiera, se había percatado de haber cerrado -. Todo está en mi cabeza, y puedo contro… -grito cuando su pierna fue jalada. Provocando que cayera acostada en el pasto. Enterró los dedos en éste, cuando empezó a ser arrastrada. Pero aquella sombra la arrastraba como si de una muñeca se tratara -. ¡Basta… déjame en paz! –unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia, cuando el agarre en su pierna desapareció. Pero las otras sombras seguían allí, acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

Se levantó, y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y el pasto mojado le permitían, sin dejar de cubrirse los oídos.

No sabía dónde estaba. Solo veía sombras terroríficas a su alrededor. Sombras que en ocasiones se lanzaban hacia ella.

Escucho unos pasos detrás suyo, y cuando quiso girar, perdió el equilibrio. Cayendo en la parte más profunda del lago. Daba manotones en el agua, tratando de agarrarse en algo, pero no había nada a su alrededor. La roca estaba a unos metros.

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero el agua no se lo permitía. Estaba agotada, y su cuerpo se hundía sin que pudiera evitarlo -. " _Las voces… se han detenido_ " –cerro los ojos. Ya no lucho más por evitar lo imposible, y empezó a hundirse.

Pero sintió que alguien la levantaba. Cuando vio unos ojos rojos que la observaban, se aferró a él. Y sin importarle quien la sostenía, empezó a llorar.

-N-No podía hacer que se detuvieran

Él la llevaba de forma nupcial, y ella seguía aferrada a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, la veía así. Llorando, a pesar de que sabía que era muy orgullosa. Se veía tan indefensa. Tan débil. Tan patética. Eso debía enojarlo y asquearlo, pero no lo hacía. De hecho, lo… ¿enternecía?. Se burló de sí mismo, ante tan estúpido pensamiento. Pero sin darse cuenta, la apretó más a su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, intento acostarla en la cama, pero ella no se lo permitió, ya que se abrazó más a él. Temblando y susurrando algunas cosas que él apenas comprendía. Trataba de relajarse con aquel sonido que provenía del pecho de él.

Una pequeña mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro. Odiaba esa situación. La odiaba a ella por exponerlo a una situación tan bizarra. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar abrazarla un poco más fuerte. Porque ella… era su debilidad.

La desnudo, y se desnudó completamente. Lo más rápido que aquel abrazo se lo permitió. La acostó en la cama, cuando pareció calmarse un poco, y agarro una de las sabanas, envolviéndola en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Y, sin que ella se lo pidiera, decidió quedarse. Observándola desde el sofá mientras ella dormía.

 _Tu miedo, debilidad y deseo_

Recordó aquellas palabras. Ella tenía razón. Aunque lo molestara, ella no se había equivocado. Por culpa de ella sentía todas esas asquerosas sensaciones. Por culpa de ella, había sentido algo que jamás creyó sentir… miedo. Era una sensación que al principio no pudo reconocer, y que había iniciado cuando escucho sus gritos. Eran casi ahogados por la lluvia y por gemidos que no le producían casi placer, pero él los reconoció.

Aún estaba enojado con ella. Aun trataba de saciar aquel deseo ausente con Tsubaki. Aun se sentía asqueado por desearla. Aun se sentía humillado por todo lo que ella dijo e hizo. Pero cuando pudo reconocer los gritos de ella, nada importo. Solo se había levantado, y colocado la ropa interior, antes de correr hacia la lluvia, en busca su búsqueda.

Cuando la encontró, sin pensarlo se había lanzado al lago. Y, cuando por fin la tuvo entre sus brazos, esa sensación desapareció. Pero a pesar de eso, su maldito corazón seguía queriendo salir de su pecho. Llevo distraídamente una mano a su pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Nunca había sucedido. Solo con ella pasaba. Solo ella podía hacer que su corazón latiera y se detuviera.

-" _Miedo_ … ¿ _así se siente_?"-había tenido miedo de perderla, por eso ella era su debilidad. Kikyo, era su miedo, debilidad y deseo -. " _Por eso… la odio_ " –la odiaba porque la amaba. Él, el gran Naraku, deseaba algo que no era el poder. Él… amaba a una mujer, algo que lo hacía débil. Y, aunque tenía claro que a las debilidades había que desaparecerlas, en este caso matarla, no podía. Porque tenía miedo. Él, el gran Naraku… el demonio de los siete mares, tenía miedo de perderla.

Sabía que no podía vivir tranquilo mientras ella existiera. Pero no podía existir, si ella no lo hacía. Porque ese día se había dado cuenta que así como la vida de ella le pertenecía a él, sin ella buscarlo, desearlo, o saberlo, su vida… le pertenecía a ella.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama, cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, lo cual le provoco vértigo. Miro hacia la ventana. Aun llovía. Y, eso no le agradaba. Otro fuerte estruendo, provoco que diera un pequeño respingón, antes de acurrucarse entre las sabanas. Cubriéndose totalmente cuando se percató de la sombra que se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Y, nuevamente las escucho. Aquellas voces volvieron a escucharse en su cabeza.

-N-No… sigan –susurro -. Basta…

Se descubrió un poco. Observando a la figura frente a ella. No. Aquella figura no era como las que veía últimamente -. " _Padre_ "-no podía equivocarse, el único que dormía en su habitación cuando llovía era él.

Se levantó, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que estaba completamente desnuda. Camino hasta el sofá, y se subió en su regazo, acurrucándose en aquel cuerpo. Sintió un brazo rodeándola, mientras era cubierta por lo que parecía ser una sábana. Unos mechones de cabello que no le pertenecían, acariciaron suavemente su mejilla. Lo tomo entre sus dedos. No, aquel hombre no podía ser su padre, después de todo, él no tenía el cabello largo. Pero eso no le importo. La tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento era igual. No. Se equivocaba, era mayor, y… diferente. Pero le agradaba. Incluso su aroma la relajaba, tanto que no pudo evitar dormirse, a pesar de los estruendos que se escuchaban provenientes del exterior.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, provocaron que abriera los ojos. Cuando distinguió algunos mechones de cabello ondulado en su rostro, intento levantarse, pero unos brazos la aprisionaron más. Levanto el rostro sorprendida e intento levantarse nuevamente, pero él no se lo permitió.

-¿¡Qué me hiciste!?

Él abrió uno de sus ojos. La miro por unos segundos, antes de cerrarlo nuevamente, y apretar más su agarre en ella.

-Te atreviste a…

-No necesito aprovecharme de nadie –dijo interrumpiéndola, y abriendo los ojos -. No necesito obligar a ninguna mujer para que se acueste conmigo… ellas se ofrecen solas. De hecho, tú viniste a mí –dijo esto último con una sonrisa de lado.

Se indignó ante la que le había dicho, por lo cual intento levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Cuando ella giro el rostro, mirándolo con molestia, él le agarro por la barbilla. Por lo cual ella, por reflejo, intento alejarse, pero él nuevamente se lo impidió.

-¿Qué…?

-¿No puedes guardar silencio por un maldito segundo? –iba a protestar, pero se arrepintió, cuando él le levanto el parpado izquierdo -. _Belladona_ –no había duda. Su comportamiento, y sobretodo su pupila dilatada se lo comprobaba. Solo había dos personas que podrían haberla intentado envenenar. Pero solo una se atrevería a hacerlo -. " _Tsubaki_ "- no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero no podía ser nadie más.

Ella aprovecho que él parecía estar concentrado en algo, y se levantó. Percatándose de que estaba completamente desnuda. Por lo cual se ruborizo, e inconscientemente, un pequeño grito, de vergüenza, escapo de sus labios, llamando la atención de él. Agarro un sabana de la cama, y se cubrió -. C-Como te atreviste –estaba enojada, pero el rubor por la vergüenza no desaparecía.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo como si lo que estuviera sucediendo no tuviera importancia -. Ya te he visto antes… -sonrió de lado-, de hecho, estoy seguro de que he visto lugares de tu cuerpo que tú jamás has visto –sonrió a un más cuando ella, a pesar de la expresión de enojo que tenía, se había ruborizado, aún más.

-E-Eres un… -no pudo seguir cuando él se levantó, provocando que la sabana resbalara lentamente por sus piernas. Otro grito. Sin poder evitarlo, había nuevamente gritado, antes de cerrar los ojos, apretando fuertemente sus parpados. Ni siquiera cuando él le levanto el mentón los abrió.

-Es hora de que te acostumbres –roso sus labios con los de ella, delineando en el proceso, con la lengua, los labios contrarios. Pero ella solo estaba allí, petrificada. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, totalmente ruborizada y con los nudillos blancos, apretando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Por lo cual, él mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella, forzando la entrada de su lengua a aquella cavidad.

Un suspiro. Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro había escapado de su boca cuando la lengua de él la invadió. Suspiro que se perdió en la boca contraria, como muchos otros cuando le correspondió. Se sorprendió un poco, porque a pesar de que no era un beso suave, no era como los otros que él le había dado. Aquel beso era la perfecta combinación de lo que él era. Odio, deseo, pasión… y ¿amor?. No. Eso era lo único que jamás él podría sentir y dar. Pero a pesar de saber aquello, no le importo, porque él era el único que podía hacer que ella se olvidara de la lógica.

Se abrazó a él, soltando, sin percatarse, la sabana que antes la cubría. Ahora solo eran ellos dos. No había lógica o razonamiento, solo ellos dos. Solo era ella completamente desnuda, perdiendo el aliento por aquel beso. Solo era ella siendo quemada por la piel desnuda de un demonio. Un demonio que odiaba. Un demonio que la odiaba. Pero no quería que se separara de ella jamás.

Sintió una mano que apretó su cadera, y un fuerte escalofrió la invadió. Provocando que se aferrara más al cuello de él, temiendo caer. Cuando la lengua, que segundos antes acariciaba todos los rincones de su boca, empezó a recorrer su cuello, un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios.

Estaba tan embriagada por aquellas sensaciones, que ni siquiera se percató de que él la había guiado hasta la cama, solamente hasta que su espalda cayó suavemente en ésta. Se aferró a los hombros de él, cuando su boca empezó a descender. Deteniéndose, y concentrándose en su pecho.

Gemidos.

Esos gemidos que ella le brindaba, le estaban obligando a mandar el poco razonamiento que tenía a la mierda, pero no podía, porque ella lo había humillado.

Otro gemido.

Había dejado su ego por el suelo, ¿pero importaba tanto?... tal vez…

Unos toquidos. Unos malditos toquidos le devolvieron el poco razonamiento que había desechado por unos segundos. ¿Debía matar o agradecer al desgraciado imprudente, por evitar que se humillara a un más?. La miro. Ella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y estaba más ruborizada que antes.

-¡Largo! –su voz había salido ronca.

-Señor… e-es importante –la voz se escuchaba temerosa -. M-Muy imp-portante

Un gruñido de molestia salió de su boca. Sabía que nadie lo interrumpiría si no fuera de vital importancia. Pero aun así, tal vez lo mataría. Se levantó, observándola por unos segundos. Se hinco sobre ella, con la intención de besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran se alejó. Se colocó la ropa interior, y sin importarle estar semidesnudo salió.

Cuando sintió la puerta, llevo una mano a sus labios. Labios que unos minutos antes él había besado, y donde segundos antes su aliento la había acariciado. Una lágrima salió por uno de sus ojos, siendo seguida por muchas otras. Trataba de limpiarlas, pero seguían saliendo más. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero algo en su pecho parecía doler. Dolor que se intensifico cuando aquellas palabras sonaron en su cabeza. _Él jamás te querrá como deseas_. Se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas, llorando como jamás lo había hecho. A ella no debía importarle. No debía dolerle, pero lo hacía. Le importaba y dolía que él solo la quisiera utilizar para satisfacer sus deseos. Deseos que también satisfacía con Tsubaki.

-" _Lo odio…pero… ¿por qué duele?_ "

* * *

Había pasado todo el día anterior encerrada. Y, si le hacía caso al hombre que tenía enfrente, pasaría otro día de la misma forma. Sabía que ese hombre tenía razón, no era su culpa que Inuyasha no estuviera en ninguna parte de la hacienda, y su padrino, ya había salido. Pero que ellos no estuvieran allí, la beneficiaba mucho, porque así se ahorraba darles explicaciones, por lo menos mientras arreglaba lo que había ido a hacer en el Sengoku. Y, no podía esperar más tiempo, desde que recibió la carta había pasado un mes. Un mes en que pudieron pasar muchas cosas, pero ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que no se hubiese casado.

-No puede salir sola señorita –trato de comportarse lo más respetuosamente que podía delante de aquella señorita que le parecía muy exótica, pero extremadamente hermosa. No quería que Inuyasha…

-Ayame, es mi nombre. La ama de llaves me dijo que desde niños, eres amigo de Inuyasha, por ende no necesitas formalidades conmigo. Además, no iré sola. Tú iras conmigo, Miroku

-A Inuyasha no le agradara. Además, de que no soy el cochero –cuando llego ese día a hablar con Inuyasha, antes de ir al cuartel, no se imaginaba que se convertiría en cochero-niñero. Porque la chica podía ser hermosa, pero no dejaba de aparentar que era casi una niña.

-Entonces no tiene por qué enterarse. Él está muy afligido por su madre, y lo menos que quiero es molestarlo. Pero necesito urgentemente ir a ese lugar. Si no me acompañas, igualmente iré sola –sonrió, cuando él hizo un asentimiento cansino -. Gracias

Él abrió la puerta del carruaje, y ella subió -. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A la hacienda vecina –él frunció el ceño. Había dos haciendas que colindaban con esa. Iba a hacérselo saber, pero ella lo interrumpió -. A la hacienda Ookami

No hizo más preguntas, ya que creyó que ella iría a darle las condolencias a Kagome por la muerte de Kouga, pensando que seguramente fueron conocidos.

Cuando el carruaje empezó a andar, no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa. Después de tantos años, al fin volvería a ver a Kouga. El hombre que estaba predestinado para estar con ella. O, eso pensó desde que sus ojos lo vieron por primera vez.

A pesar de que en esa época tenía ocho años, y aunque en ese momento no entendió por qué su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al saco de Inuyasha, después lo comprendió.

 _Flash back_

Recordaba ese día con exactitud. No porque fuera el día de su octavo cumpleaños, sino porque lo conoció a él.

Él había llegado con sus abuelos y un chico que parecía ser un poco tímido. Sus pequeños ojos se fijaron en él, observando cada movimiento que realizaba aquel chico de largo cabello azabache. Y, cuando sus orbes miraron hacia donde estaba ella, se escondió detrás de Inuyasha.

-Estúpido sarnoso –levanto la mirada hacia arriba. Inuyasha también observaba, con desagrado, a aquella dirección -. Si hubiese sabido que vendría, no estuviera aquí –él había intentado caminar, pero unas pequeñas mano aferradas a su chaqueta se lo impidieron -. Enana, ya no estoy de humor. Busca a tu abuelo

Después de eso, todo había pasado muy rápido. Se enojó con Inuyasha, y se le escapo, a pesar de que sabía que él estaba designaron para cuidarla. Solo corrió al bosque, a pesar de que su abuelo se lo tenía prohibido. Sonriendo ante la reprimenda que su padrino Inu no, le daría a Inuyasha por descuidarla. Inclusive, lo castigaría como la última vez que le toco cuidarla. Pero cuando unos fuertes alaridos, seguidos de un disparo llegaron a sus oídos, se asustó. En esos momentos quiso devolverse, pero aquellos sonidos venían de aquella dirección, y para más horror, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Aumento su velocidad, pero eso no impidió que un perro café, que parecía ser un gran lobo la alcanzara. Mordiéndola por el tobillo derecho, provocando que cayera. Grito por el dolor, aún más fuerte, cuando el perro empezó a jalarla -.¡Inuyasha! –como pudo, golpeo al perro en la cabeza, tratando de que éste la soltara, pero el perro seguía jalando -. ¡Inuyasha! –se agarró como pudo a las ramas de un matorral, a pesar de que éste tenía algunas espinas que se enterraban en sus pequeñas manos.

Dolía. La mordida y las espinas, pero ella no dejaba de llamar a Inuyasha. Pero él no vendría, ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba, y sus gritos no llegarían a su casa. Como pudo partió una de las ramas, y se soltó, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al animal. El cual chillo fuertemente, después de que la soltó, por las espinas que también se enterrado en su piel.

Caminaba cojeando, sin soltar aquella rama, manteniendo un poco alejado al perro. Pero otros alaridos se escucharon cerca. Por lo cual, subió como pudo a un árbol. Llorando no solo por el dolor, también estaba muy asustada. La sangre de su pierna manchaba el pantalón color café que llevaba, y la rama que aun sostenía, era manchada por la de sus manos. Dos perros más llegaron. Ladraban y saltaban, tratando de llegar a donde ella estaba.

Unos pasos se escucharon. Al parecer, alguien corría hacia ella -. ¡Inuyasha! –intento alejar los perros con la rama, para evitar que le hicieran daño a Inuyasha, pero para su sorpresa, uno de los perros agarro la rama, haciéndola caer. Cerró los ojos. Apretando sus parpados fuertemente. Caería y los perros la atacarían.

-¡Te tengo! -intento abrir los ojos, pero quien la sostenido, cayó al suelo, dando una vuelta en éste, pero sin soltarla -. ¿Estás bien? –abrió los ojos, observando unos ojos azul claro observándola. Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, se percató de que los perros los rodeaban, por lo cual se abrazó a él -. No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo no te harán daño –lo observo. Él sonreía., pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando se percató de la sangre en su ropa y manos -. Lo siento. Debieron confundirte con una liebre… eres pequeño. ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

Hizo un pequeño movimiento negativo con la cabeza. En ese momento se percató de que era aquel chico que había visto antes. Él agarro un rifle que estaba al lado de ellos, y se levantó con ella en brazos, sin dejar de observarla.

 _Son tan azules y hermosos como el cielo._ Eso fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Eres hijo de algún empleado? –pregunto con un poco de duda, al observar las vestimentas de aquel niño. Pero hasta donde él tenía entendido, los hijos de los invitados tenían aproximadamente su edad, excepto la nieta del señor Nōsuookami.

-Yo… no… -se calló, cuando los perros empezaron a ladrar, asustándola. Por lo cual se abrazó más a él, observándole el rostro. Ahora tenía una expresión de desagrado. Miro en la dirección en que él miraba -. ¡Inuyasha!

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? –estaba enojado, preocupado, y aunque le costara aceptar, asustado. Enojado, porque la pequeña molestia lo había engañado y desobedecido. Preocupado, porque no la había encontrado en la casa y, el señor Nōsuookami y su padre estaban preguntando por ella. Y, asustado, por lo que podría sucederle si a Ayame le pasaba algo. Incluso se vio internado en un monasterio hasta que cumpliera veintiún años, y planeando su fuga, antes de pasar casi seis años encerrado. Ella intento responder, pero los perros empezaron a ladrar más fuerte -. ¡Dile a tus malditos sarnosos que se callen!

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa -. ¡Muchachos! -los perros rodearon a Inuyasha, pero éste en vez de asustarse, parecía estar más enojado.

-Por favor, no le hagas daño

Él la miro, y sonrió -. No te preocupes… solo estaba jugando. Ellos solo atacarían a mi orden. Y, él lo sabe. De lo contrario estaría rogando

-Preferiría ser despedazado antes de rogártele a un maldito sarnoso como tú

Kouga hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos -. Deberías de ser mejor niñera

Un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió de la boca de Inuyasha, por lo cual el otro chico sonrió -. Cállate, sarnoso –intento agarrar la niña, pero Kouga no se lo permitió.

-Yo lo encontré. Yo lo llevare, ya que demostraste ser un incompetente para cuidarlo –no le entusiasmaba cuidar de un niño, cuando podía seguir cazando. Pero algo le decía que lo que había sucedido metería en problemas a Inuyasha. Solo esperaba que valiera el sermón que le darían sus abuelos por escapar de la fiesta para irse a cazar en el bosque que colindaba con la casa de ellos, traer sus perros y provocar el accidente. Aunque eso ultimo era culpa de la bestia de Inuyasha que había dejado que un niño entrara solo al bosque.

Ese día no solo Inuyasha había sido castigado, Kouga también por desobedecer, aunque a éste último no parecía afectarle su castigo, de hecho sonrió disimuladamente, cuando su abuelo se lo impuso.

Le había causado mucha gracia la discusión en que terminaron los dos. Y, la vergüenza que sintió Kouga cuando se percató de que era una niña. Pero por su apariencia no era de extrañar la confusión. Su cabello era corto, y utilizaba mayoritariamente ropa de niño, ya que esta era más cómoda que los vestidos.

Cuando tenía doce años lo volvió a ver. Él tenía veinte años, y había cambiado mucho físicamente, pero sus ojos seguían iguales. Tan azules y hermosos como el cielo. Por el contrario, ella solo había crecido un poco, pero seguía sin desarrollar formas, y su cabello, lo llevaba aún, corto.

Su abuelo le había explicado para qué sería aquella reunión, y como siempre le pidió su opinión. La cual había sido positiva, porque ella a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun lo recordaba. Y, gracias a uno de los libros que a veces su abuelo le leía, se percató porque no lo había olvidado, y jamás lo haría. Ella amaba a Kouga desde que lo había visto caminando por los jardines de su casa.

Todo había ido bien entre ellos, incluso, él la llamaba _su chica_. Pero todo cambio el día en que él se enteró del compromiso que sus abuelos acordaron cuatro años atrás.

-No me casare con ella. Le llevo muchos años… ella es solo una niña

-Que crecerá en su debido momento –había dicho la abuela de él.

-¡No!, no me casare con ella… es… es una niña sin ninguna gracia, poco femenina y además fea

-No exageres, Kouga. Si, la niña es… especial, pero entiende, la ha criado su abuelo. Solo necesita a alguien que corrija esos pequeños defectos. Estoy segura de que en un convento la educaran correctamente hasta el día en que se casen. Respecto a su físico, sus padres eran muy apuestos, y ella heredo las características exóticas de su madre. Debes aceptar que el color de sus ojos y cabello no es muy común en esta zona, lo cual la hace ver aún más hermosa. Solo dale tiempo a crecer

-En España tal vez conozca chicas así. Además, ¿si nunca he seguido tus ordenes que te hace pensar que ahora lo haría?. Nunca has intervenido en mis decisiones. Si lo que quieres es unir a las familias, cásala con Hojo. Él gustoso te complacerá

-Porque es tú deber –había sonado un poco seria su voz -. No te exijo que dejes de revolcarte con esas mujerzuelas, mientras no ensucies nuestra estirpe con una de ellas, no diré absolutamente nada. Puedes seguir desflorando a esas muchachitas que han sido criadas de forma libertina, mientras sus padres jamás se enteren. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, nunca podre cortar tus alas. Eres igual que tu padre, y por eso te amo más que a cualquier cosa en esta vida, tanto como amo a tu primo, pero tú… siempre serás especial… mi orgullo. Sé que jamás me obedecerás, pero sabes que es tu deber

Después de escuchar accidentalmente aquella conversación, se encerró en su habitación. Desde que lo había hecho, se miraba en el espejo, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Se veía y parecía un niño, y por eso Kouga jamás la querría. Se pasó las manos por las mejillas, quitándose las lágrimas, antes de caminar hasta su armario. Tiro al piso toda la ropa que su abuelo, por petición de ella, le había comprado de chico. Prometiéndose que sería la esposa que Kouga aceptaría, porque ella lo amaba.

Cambio cosas de su físico. Como dejarse crecer el cabello, y empezar a utilizar solo vestidos, aunque en algunas ocasiones hacia excepciones. Pero a pesar de todo lo que hacía, Kouga no parecía tener ningún interés en ella. Siempre la ignoraba cuando por obligación la visitaba. Lo cual hizo por última vez cuando ella cumplió catorce años.

-Deberías de dejar de vestirte así –ella miro su vestido sin entender. El vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba, según su nana, le quedaba hermoso -. Es exactamente como ver a un hombre con un vestido –dijo con marcada burla, sin detenerse -. Con razón tu abuelo tuvo que comprarte un prometido. Cosa que le salió muy cara, ¿lo sabias? –se giró hacia ella, quien seguía observando su vestido. Se acercó a ella, y le levanto el rostro. Observándola en silencio por casi un minuto.

Ella pudo observar aquella mirada que cuando se conocieron le dedico, y esos ojos tan azules y hermosos como el cielo, que se acercaban lentamente a ella. Se ruborizo cuando el aliento de Kouga rozo suavemente sus labios. Y, por inercia cerro los ojos, cuando un pequeño escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo, a consecuencia del rose en sus labios, producido por los labios de él. Sabía que no estaba bien, y debía alejarse, pero no podía. Kouga, el único hombre que había amado le estaba dando su primer beso.

-Separa los labios –había sido un pequeño susurro sobre sus labios, que ella escucho perfectamente, y acato inmediatamente. Cuando sintió algo entrar en su boca, por la impresión intento separarse, pero cuando coloco sus manos en el pecho de Kouga para empujarlo, se sorprendió. Su corazón golpeaba tan rápido como el de ella. Como si también estuviera nervioso y asustado. Y, con mucha dificultad respondió al beso. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando él la pego a su cuerpo.

Estaba tan concentrada en todas las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel beso, que se sorprendió cuando un sonido de molestia fue dado contra sus labios, antes de que él se separara. Pero ella no abrió los ojos, y él no hablo por casi un minuto.

-Lo que suponía… besarte me da asco –ella abrió los ojos. Estaba sorprendía por aquellas palabras, incluso quiso pensar que había escuchado mal -. Creo que así se debe sentir besar un hombre –agarro nuevamente su barbilla. Ella tenía los ojos brillosos. No entendía porque le decía aquello. Él sonrió -. No, me equivoque… hay hombres hermosos, no creo que me dé tanto asco al…-se tambaleo un poco, soltándola, para después agarrarse la nariz, la cual empezaba a sangrarle.

-¡Idiota! –él se veía sorprendido. Ella tenía una expresión de enojo. Pero estaba llorando, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano con la cual le había pegado. Se levantó un poco el vestido, y corrió hacia su casa.

-Eres…¡eres poco femenina y una salvaje, estúpida niña!

Se encerró en su habitación. Odiaba a Kouga. Era un idiota que no se merecía que ella lo quisiera. Se limpió las lágrimas, y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a pedirle a su abuelo que rompiera el compromiso. Pero cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta, no lo movió, y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era una tonta, ella no podía pedirle eso a su abuelo. Sabía que la alianza que formarían con los Ookami los beneficiaría. Si rompía el compromiso, ellos quedarían en la ruina. Su abuelo tal vez no lo soportaría. Se devolvió a la cama, y se acostó -. " _Además… amas a ese idiota_ "

Unos toquidos la despertaron. Miro su habitación, percatándose de que ya había oscurecido. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz, que inmediatamente reconoció.

-Ayame –era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre -. Soy… soy Kouga. Abre la ventana

-Claro que sé que eres tú, idiota –no entendía que hacia allí, y a su enojo no le importaba entenderlo.

-Abre. Necesito…

-¿No fue suficiente la humillación de hoy?-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Y-Yo…

-No tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar. Vete

-Deja de comportarte como una niña y abre –ya no sonaba nervioso. Parecía estar enojándose -. Eres tan…

-¡Dije que te fueras! –dijo sabiendo lo que el diría. Lo cual la enojo, y por primera vez, después de escuchar esa palabra siempre que Inuyasha se refería a él, la utilizo -. ¡Lárgate ahora maldito sarnoso!

Escucho un fuerte golpe. Pero cuando llego su abuelo con un rifle y algunos empleados, ya él no se encontraba. " _Había_ _un animal… tal vez un perro"_. Esa fue la excusa que dio cuando su abuelo le pregunto porque había gritado.

Ese día fue la última vez que lo vio. La familia Ookami siempre tenía una excusa para no ir a visitarlos. O, cuando llegaban de visita, él no se presentaba. Pero ella siempre guardaba la esperanza de que él volviera. Enojándose en ocasiones por no haberlo escuchado esa noche, pero después se decía que si hubiese sido importante aquella conversación, él hubiese vuelto a buscarla.

Después de tres años, cuando por fin llego una carta de él, se alegró. Creía que al fin se disculparía, y en la próxima visita volvería. Pero la carta era dirigida a su abuelo, lo cual la decepciono. Pero aun así, por curiosidad la abrió. Rompiéndose se corazón, de la misma forma en que lo hacía, siempre que la leía. Pero, a pesar de todo, quería verlo.

Quería creer que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Por eso cuando supo que Inuyasha volvería al Sengoku, decidió seguirlo. Con la única esperanza de que Kouga solo tuviera un capricho por aquella mujer que se había interpuesto entre ellos.

 _Fin flash back_

-Seño… Ayame, ya llegamos –aquella voz la saco de sus cavilaciones -. ¿Estás bien? –dijo de forma preocupada.

Ella lo miro con confusión, hasta que sintió algo bajar por sus mejillas. Saco un pañuelo del pequeño bolso negro que llevaba, y se limpió. Siempre lloraba cuando recordaba a Kouga -. Si –forzó una sonrisa, y bajo con ayuda de Miroku -.¿Puedes esperar aquí, por favor? –él asintió, y ella se dirigió a la entrada de la hacienda -. " _Tres años, Kouga_ " –respiro profundo antes de tocar. Sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago. Después de tres años, solo esperaba que él… pudiera amarla. Porque si no podía hacerlo, ella perdería la única esperanza que aún conservaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos al escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de abajo. Trato de levantarse, pero algo tenia inmóvil su brazo. Se giró un poco, observando aquella pequeña figura acurrucada a su lado, cuyo rostro era casi cubierto por su cabellera azabache. Sonrió, mientras agarraba uno de los oscuros mechones, apartándolo de su rostro. Perdiéndose en el. Podía solo observar su rostro por horas, sin necesidad de hacer o pensar en absolutamente nada.

Le gustaba como se le veía el cabello suelto. Le fascinaba la forma en que sus labios estaban semi-abiertos, dejando salir suaves exhalaciones. Adoraba la forma en que fruncía y relajaba el ceño, a pesar de estar dormida. Había tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella, incluso su terquedad, mal humor y bipolaridad. Le encantaba todo de ella.

Acaricio suavemente su mejilla, cerrando los ojos, y perdiéndose ahora en su aroma -. " _Orquídea negra y naranja_ " –era una combinación que iba a juego con su personalidad. Una combinación que reconocía desde aquella noche. La noche en que se había convertido en su mujer.

Aun concentrado en su aroma, acerco su rostro al de ella. Rosando sus labios con los de ella. No sabía desde cuando sucedía, pero aquel inocente contacto le gustaba más que cualquier otro. Era una sensación extraña, y aunque tratara de identificarle o compararla con cualquiera de las que había sentido a lo largo de su vida, no podía. Ni siquiera eran comparables con las que le producía Kikyo. Eran tan diferentes como ella dos.

Quiso profundizar el beso. No le importaba donde estaban, solo quería más. Su cuerpo quería sentir más, por lo cual intento subirse a horcadas en ella, pero un golpe en su mejilla se lo impidió.

-¡Demonios, Kagome! –grito sin importarle si lo escuchaban, mientras se cubría la mejilla con una mano. Debía aceptar, que ella tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba -. Si no querías que te tocara pudiste haberlo dicho

-Estaba dormida. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara al sentir a alguien sobre mí? –quería parecer enojada, pero más parecía avergonzada -. Te estabas… -no pudo seguir. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca, y correr al baño cuando las náuseas matutinas aparecieron.

-¿Kagome? –del otro lado de la puerta nadie contesto. Iba a llamar de nuevo, cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, por lo cual entro al baño sin pensarlo. Ella estaba sentada en el piso. Su piel estaba tan pálida como cuando se encontraron en el bosque. Cuando ella lo miro, se percató de que sus ojos estaban brillosos. Se veía tan débil. Incluso daba la impresión de que toda la vida en ella se había esfumado. Sintió temor, y por inercia quiso acercarse, pero un toquido en la puerta llamo su atención.

-Señora –intento abrir la puerta, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió -. ¿Señora, se encuentra bien?. Creí escuchar un grito masculino en esta dirección

-S-Si… solo me estoy aseando –dijo lo más fuerte y claro que pudo, convenciendo a la empleada que después de unos segundos salió.

Se quedaron observando algunos minutos. Sin saber que decir con palabras, porque todo parecían decírselo con la mirada.

-¿E-Es cierto? –fue un pequeño susurro que él apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

-Cada palabra que te dije lo es

-Creí… que había sido un sueño –una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro, antes de cubrirse la boca.

Él se acercó hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. Le toco la frente, pero su temperatura era normal -. ¿Qué te sucede?. ¿Esto te ha sucedido en otras ocasiones? –ella asintió -.¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?

-A veces fiebre, dolores de cabeza, mareos fuertes –él no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior -. No es nada. Creo que solo es un resfriado –dijo ya no muy convencida de aquello. Pero queriendo tranquilizarlo.

Él se quedó observándola por unos segundos. Algo le decía que eso era algo más. Kagome estaba pálida, y sudorosa. Incluso, estaba un poco más delgada. Sin pensarlo, la abrazo. Había visto a esas personas desde lejos, pero jamás olvidaría sus rostros cuando todo iniciaba, y terminaba.

 _La peste negra_. Era un nombre cuya mención causaba escalofríos. Era una enfermedad mortal, que erradicaba casi completamente las zonas donde se expandía. Cuando estuvo en Europa con su padre, fue testigo de eso.

Pero era imposible. Podía tener esos síntomas, pero él quería pensar que era imposible. Hasta donde sabia Kagome jamás había estado en Europa, pero las ratas que venían en los barcos… No. No. No. Solo estaba equivocado. Quería estar equivocado. Deseaba estarlo.

-Inuyasha –ella se había separado de él, y miraba algo en su brazo. Cuando levanto su irada, dirigió una mano a su rostro -. ¿Por qué lloras?

Sorprendido llevo una de sus manos a su rostro. Era cierto. Estaba llorando -. Yo… -ella no había quitado la mano de la mejilla de Inuyasha, quien apretó con una de sus manos, la de ella a su rostro. Su piel, estaba fría -. Anoche me pediste que no te dejara… ahora soy quien te pide que siempre te quedes conmigo… por favor

* * *

Veía rostros a su alrededor. Escuchaba sus voces, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Veía sus manos tratando de levantarla, pero ella no sentía nada. No sentía nada a excepción de las ganas de morir, y aquel dolor en el pecho.

Cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, pensaba que él no podría hacer nada más para lastimar su ya destruido corazón. Pero se equivocó. Él sí pudo destruir lo que quedaba, no solo de su corazón, también de su alma. Por eso lo odio. Porque lo había hecho de la forma en que ella menos espero… muriendo.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Hermosa y sin ninguna expresión descifrable, ajena a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Cualquiera que no viera esas lágrimas, que humedecían la parte del vestido que cubría su pecho, hubiese pensado eso. Que era una muñeca vacía. Pero, a decir verdad, eso era y seria desde ese momento. Una mujer vacía. Porque sin Kouga, a ella lo único que le quedaba era existir. Ya no tenía motivos para vivir.

De esa forma la encontró Miroku, cuando lo llevaron ante ella, y al no poder hacer que reaccionara, de esa forma, la saco de esa casa, con la intención de llevarle a la hacienda Taisho. Pero cuando se dirigía al carruaje con ella en brazos, un hombre se dirigió a ellos de forma apresurada.

-Abuela, Kag… -no pudo seguir cuando se percató del hombre que estaba al lado de su abuela, y a quien éste, llevaba en brazos. Se sorprendió por su presencia, y preocupo por su estado, que olvido lo que pensaba decirle a su abuela sobre Kagome -. ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Se enteró de lo que le sucedió a… Kouga –a pesar de los días, aun no era capaz de decirlo sin que su voz temblara.

Una leve chispa de tristeza, cruzo por sus ojos al escuchar eso. Ayame, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, y lo mal que la trataba su primo, ella seguía amándolo. Y, eso le dolía, porque ella era tan hermosa que no lo merecía -. ¿Adónde la lleva? –pregunto, mientras se interponía en el camino de Miroku para que no avanzará.

-A la hacienda Taisho –intento caminar, pero Hojo nuevamente se lo impidió -. Disculpe, pero…

-Iré con ustedes -Miroku intento decirle que él no podía llevar a un extraño a una casa que no le pertenecía, pero él no se lo permitió -. No tengo problemas con ninguno de los Taisho. Así que no creo que al señor Inu no, o a Inuyasha le moleste que acompañe a Ayame

-No es necesario, conmigo estará bien

-No lo dudo, pero… -miro el rostro de la chica, quien tenía los ojos cerrados -, no puedo dejarla sola

Miroku, aburrido un poco de la terquedad de aquel hombre, y aceptado de que no lo haría desistir, asintió. Hojo, beso en la mejilla a la anciana, para después tomar a la chica en brazos, y entrar, con ella en su regazo, al carruaje. Llevándola de esa forma. Y, sin poder evitarlo, le acaricio la mejilla de forma lenta -. " _Kouga, jamás se mereció tu amor_ " –Kouga, había sido más que su primo. Siempre se quisieron como hermanos. Pero aunque nunca le gusto pensarlo, él con Ayame, no era más que un idiota. Pero aun así, ella lo amaba, y él…

Miroku, se había aclarado la garganta, cuando se percató de lo que el otro hombre estaba haciendo, provocando que éste, se incomodara.

Durante todo el viaje, a veces miraba de soslayo hacia atrás. Percatándose de que el otro hombre parecía estar totalmente concentrado en el rostro de la chica. Le parecía extraño, pero no decía nada, porque no sabía qué clase de relación tenían ellos dos.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda, bajo la vigilancia de Miroku, la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación. Incluso, a pesar de saber que no era adecuado, pidió quedarse con ella hasta que despertara, pero la ama de llaves lo hizo desistir. Logrando que se marchara con la promesa de que lo enviarían a buscar cuando ella despertara.

* * *

El día había pasado muy lento para su gusto. Desde hacía algunas horas deseaba que fuera de noche, para poder entrar a la hacienda Ookami, porque en la mañana se había percatado de que era muy difícil salir.

Se quitó el uniforme, quedando en ropa interior. Después de observar por la ventana, como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, decidió bañarse. Cuando estuvo listo bajo a cenar.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, giro a sus lados. Su padre como siempre estaba en la silla principal, pero Ayame no se encontraba.

-Padre, y…

-Está descansando –dijo de forma, seria, ya que seguía enojado porque su propio hijo había pasado su autoridad por el piso, llegando tarde -. Los empleados me dijeron que salió sola, y que un joven la había traído desmayada en brazos –Inuyasha intento levantarse, pero con una mano le indico que no lo hiciera -. Está bien… bueno, físicamente. Miroku, me comento algo al respecto

-¿Miroku?

-Si la cuidaras como deberías, nada le hubiese sucedido –dijo ignorando deliberadamente lo que había dicho el más joven.

-Siempre lo he hecho –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Déjala descansar

Se quedó unos segundos dándole la espalda a su padre, hasta que decidió nuevamente sentarse, aunque ya había perdido el apetito.

Esa noche, nuevamente se coló a la habitación de Kagome. Cuando llego la encontró acostada, con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Hecho del que podía percatarse, gracias a que había dejado unas velas encendidas.

Se quedó observándola por unos segundos. Estaba sudorosa y pálida. Coloco una mano en su mejilla, percatándose de que no tenía fiebre.

-Creí que no vendrías –él sonrió cuando ella aprisiono la mano contra su mejilla.

-Tuve unos inconvenientes por… alguien que quiero que algún día conozcas. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien

Ella intento sentarse en la cama, pero todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, provocando que cayera nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Estas…bien? –no estaba seguro si quería conocer la respuesta -. La verdad

-Si -él frunció el ceño -. Me he sentido un poco débil, pero ahora estoy bien –sonrió, mientras le hacía espacio para que él se acostara, lo cual hizo sin dudar.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, cerró los ojos, cuando éstos, se le pusieron brillosos. No quería perderla. No a ella -. ¿Qué dijo el médico?

-No ha sido necesario… pronto mejorare. De hecho, los malestares matutinos han ido disminuyendo -cerró los ojos cuando él empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

Tal vez era mejor así. Que si estaba enferma, no lo supiera por ahora. Buscaría la opinión de un médico, pero sin importar que sucediera, él la cuidaría -. Cásate conmigo –ella abrió los ojos, y lo miro -. Quiero que te cases conmigo –no quería pensar en que nada malo le sucedería. No quería pensar en que la perdería. No pensaría en nada de eso, solo quería hacerla feliz.

-Pero… -se abrazó más a Inuyasha -. No puedo. La abuela de Kouga…

-Lo sé. Conozco las reglas. Pero le propondré un trato al cual no se podrá negar

-Y, ¿si lo hace?

-No lo hará -hizo que ella lo mirara -. Si llegara a hacerlo, ¿vendrías conmigo?... estaríamos juntos por siempre

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre. Sin importar donde… vayas –le tembló un poco la voz cuando dijo esto último, pero ella no lo noto -, estaremos juntos… por siempre –le beso la coronilla, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Acaso ¿ese sería su castigo, por ser un idiota?. ¿A ella también debía perderla? -. Mañana hablare con ella –dijo cuándo se sintió capaz de volver a hablar.

-Debo confesarte algo antes –levanto un poco el rostro, para observarlo. No quería contarle lo que había sucedido entre Kouga ella, pero sabía que debía -. Es sobre…

-Kouga –ya no la miraba, pero ella podía observar en su expresión que esa mención no le agradaba -. No quiero saberlo. No quiero saber nada sobre tu matrimonio con él

-Inuyasha… –hizo que él girara el rostro hacia ella, pero se rehusaba a mirarla.

-Todo lo que sucedió es mi culpa, eso lo acepto. Pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade escuchar las repercusiones de mis idioteces. No quiero saber nada de lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Quiero iniciar nuevamente contigo –la miro a los ojos, suavizando su expresión -. ¿Desde cero?

-Desde cero -fue una promesa, que sellaron con un beso.

* * *

Una mano había acariciado su mejilla. Provocando que se removiera un poco. -. Quería verte –escucho a lo lejos un pequeño susurro. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no podía, aquella sensación de cansancio la había invadido nuevamente. Sintió un peso sobre ella, y segundos después, unos labios sobre los suyos. Alguien la estaba besando. ¿Acaso él había vuelto?. No. No podía ver quien la besaba, pero estaba segura de que no era él. Levanto las manos, tratando de alejar a la persona que la besaba, pero una mano las detuvo -. Necesitaba verte –pudo escuchar claramente la voz, reconociéndola. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, viendo un poco borrosa la figura que estaba sobre ella.

-¿Bankotsu? –apretó los labios cuando él la beso nuevamente. Pero él le apretó las mejillas obligándola a separar los labios -. Bankotsu, me haces daño –creyó haberlo pensado, hasta que escucho que él reía.

-¡No!. Tú fuiste quien me hizo daño a mí –acerco su rostro al de ella -. Lo vi salir de aquí… desnudo –aumento tanto el agarre en sus mejillas, que ella no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor. Intento soltarse del agarre que él tenía en sus manos, pero no pudo -. ¡Te entregaste a él!. Cuando… cuando ella me lo dijo no quise creerlo, porque tú…¡tú tenías que ser mía!

-Tú me entregaste a él... me vendiste como si fuera un objeto

La beso. Si es que a aquel salvaje ataque a su boca, podía llamarse de esa forma. Ella intentaba apartarse por el dolor, pero él no se lo permitía. Cuando él se separó, tenía la sangre de ella en sus labios.

-Lo siento… -dijo de forma suave, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -. Sabes que no me gusta hacerte daño… pero no puedo soportar que otro hombre te toque. Juro que lo matare por lo que te hizo –le dio un beso casto en los labios. Ella solo se quedó allí, luchando por no llorar -. Te amo –coloco la cabeza en su hombro -. ¿Tú también me amas?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué él no llegaba?. Con los gritos de Bankotsu, él debió haber llegado. O, por lo menos uno de los empleados. Giro con un poco de dificultad su rostro, observando a su alrededor. Sintió miedo. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero no estaba en su habitación. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Bankotsu: _cuando ella me lo dijo_. Una mujer. ¿Acaso…?

-Tú me amas, ¿cierto?

La voz de él, la saco de sus cavilaciones -. También te amo –dijo en un pequeño susurro. Bankotsu no se caracterizaba por su inteligencia. Él era muy impulsivo, y vengativo. Sabía que a pesar de eso, él no la mataría, pero si podía hacerle cosas horribles si ella actuaba como solía hacerlo. Tenía que seguirle el juego, mientras planeaba como escapar.

Le levanto el rostro -. Entonces demuéstramelo –la beso, mientras intentaba desabrocharse la camisa con una sola mano.

-No… -otro beso la callo -. Todavía no - trato de soltarse, pero el fuerte agarre en sus manos se lo impidió -. ¡Suéltame! –cuando por fin pudo desabrocharse la camisa, con su mano libre levanto un poco la sabana que la cubría, colocándose entre las piernas de ella. Cuando la volvió a besar, ella lo mordió lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndolo sangrar más de lo que él le había provocado -. ¡He dicho que no!

En respuesta, el la abofeteo -. Harás lo que quiero… ¿entendiste?

-Si te atreves a tocarme morirás –sonó lo más seria que pudo, a pesar de que tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Tú? –sonrió -. No estás en posiciones de amenazarme, Kikyo

-Deja de pensar con lo que tienes entre las piernas –él hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no se levantó -. Si todo el ruido que hacen llama la atención de los vecinos, estaremos en problemas. En caso de que la toques, y los descubran antes de que salgan de la isla, morirás… pero no por su mano –cuando él se levantó, pudo ver a la cara a esa desgraciada. Había ayudado al imbécil ese a sacarla de la casa, porque desde la noche anterior cuando había visto que él la llevaba en brazos, estaba segura de que Naraku sabía lo que ella había hecho. Con solo verla a los ojos lo sabría. Pero él no la mataría, así tuviera que traicionar a Hakudoshi antes de tiempo, para conseguir su perdón.

* * *

-¿Dio negativa la prueba? –en su voz se notaba la impaciencia y temor. La anciana negó, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa a pareciera en su rostro –. Entonces esta…

-¿Cuando esta vieja sierva le ha fallado, mi señora?. Esta vieja nunca se equivoca –dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole las semillas que germinaron en la orina -. Ha germinado la cebada, mi señora

-E-Eso… eso quiere decir…. –tenía la voz tan temblorosa, que no pudo seguir, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar.

-Sí, mi señora. Nacerá un varón

-Un hijo de Kouga –aunque sonreía, no dejaba de llorar. Dios se había apiadado de ella, dejándole un pedacito de Kouga. Tenía, además, a la unión entre las familias. Podría unir su familia no solo con los Taisho, ahora, podría unirse también con la familia Nōsuookami. Haría un nuevo trato para que Hojo se casara con Ayame.

La sierva sonrió. Ya había cumplido el juramento que le hizo a su señor. Y, nadie, como ella lo había prometido, sabría la verdad. Nadie sabría el sacrificio que hizo su señor. Ni siquiera su joven señora. Ese bebe sería ante los ojos de todos, incluso de su propia madre, un Ookami desde su nacimiento, hasta el último de sus días. Y, ella se llevaría aquel secreto a la tumba, tal como lo hizo su señor Kouga.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Margot** (Sobre la mujer del burdel, lo único que puedo decirte es que la recuerdes. Inuyasha, se sentía culpable, por eso decidió apartarse, creyendo que ella sería feliz. Kouga, a pesar de su personalidad, hace lo correcto, a veces, no de la mejor forma. La abuela de Kouga, le cae mal a todos… la escena final implícitamente –no tanto-, te explica algunas cosas. Solo faltan dos capítulos más, y te podrás al día… saludos)

 **Erza** (Creo que tienes al máximo el poder de la juventud jjjaj –ahora necesito un poco…tengo sueño-… ya casi, sonara a disco, solo necesitas paciencia… si, a este paso te volverás Buda jaja… saludos)

 **773** (Gracias… si, es un personaje especial. Al parecer es irresistible jaja… saludos)

 **Kyori Deemo** (Gracias… sinceramente no sé cómo escribo ese tipo de escenas u/u, pero me alegra complacer tu perversión jjaaj. Me agrada saber que mejoro. Kouga…solo puedo decirte, que le tomo cariño a Kagome, y no quería verla sufrir por un amor "no correspondido". Igual…saludos)

 **Rijeayko** (No diré nada al respecto muaja muaja… quiciera hacerla, pero tengo que terminar las historias que estan en proceso, además, esperar poder "verlos" como protagonistas de una de las diferentes historias que se me ocurren… saludos)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

18/08/17


	15. Chapter 15: No necesitas pedir absolutam

**Capítulo XV:** _No necesitas pedir absolutamente nada_

Sabía que era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso sabía que se veía como un idiota por la forma en que estaba actuando, pero a pesar de que lo sabía, no podía evitarlo. Porque con todo lo que era relacionado a ella, todas aquellas estúpidas e inservibles, emociones se descontrolaban.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio, volteando nuevamente la botella sobre el vaso, pero a pesar de que la giro dos veces, de la botella, vacía, no salió nada, por lo cual, en uno de los ataques de ira, que había tenido en las últimas horas, lanzo la botella contra la pared. Ya había pasado varias horas desde que Kikyo, había desaparecido, y aun no sabía dónde se encontraba.

No podía evitar actuar de esa forma. A él le gustaba tener todo bajo control, saber cada pequeño detalle, y manejar cada hilo a su antojo. Pero con todo lo que tenía que ver con Kikyo, no era así. Y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Pero lo que en realidad estaba provocando que actuara como un ser irracional, era que ella se había marchado con el malnacido de Inuyasha. Estaba seguro de eso, ahora que sabía que él estaba de regreso.

-S-Señor, si quiere podemos revisar la hacienda, y… -un golpe en el estómago, provoco que cayera de rodillas.

-Obviamente ellos no se encuentran allá –lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa, obligando al otro hombre que lo mirara a los ojos -. Ella si tiene cerebro –apretó más el agarre, mientras cerraba los ojos. Aunque todos fueran unos idiotas, y tuviera ganas de descargar sobre alguien toda la furia que trataba de contener, no podía matarlos en esos momentos -. Busca, si tienes que hacerlo, en el infierno, pero tráelos ante mí -el hombre se levantó inmediatamente lo soltó, y después de hacer una reverencia se marchó lo más rápido que pudo -. Quiero que después de que los encuentren, te deshagas de ese idiota –Hakudoshi, simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

-Nosotros revisaremos las zonas restantes –dijo Byakuya, quien, hasta ese momento, solo había observado toda la situación en silencio -. Supongo que debemos llevarlos al burdel –dijo, seguro de que los encontrarían, para después de una reverencia retirarse junto con el hombre albino.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?, si haces eso…

-No soy idiota, Miroku –el aludido entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo lo que iba a decir -. Se lo que sucederá si la señora Ookami, acepta el trato, pero no tengo otra opción –echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en la silla donde permanecía sentado -. Ella… está enferma –cerro los ojos, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera borrar una imagen que acababa de ver, para segundos después, levantar nuevamente la cabeza -. Quiero estar con ella, y nadie, ni siquiera mi padre lo impedirá.

Miroku, suspiro de forma cansina. Sabía que, aunque era una pésima idea lo que Inuyasha quería hacer, no lo haría cambiar de opinión, además, de que verdaderamente, no parecía haber otra opción, por lo menos no de forma legal.

-Espero que todo salga bien –coloco unos documentos sobre el escritorio -. El general tiene que firmarlos, y enviarlos a Japón. Inmediatamente termine la reunión, se los entregas. Nos vemos después –se giró dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida, Inuyasha hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Que sabes sobre Kikyo?

Miroku, se giró hacia él, observándolo por unos segundos, antes de contestar -. Nada. Creo que si quieres saber que ha sucedido con ella, desde de que te fuiste, deberías preguntarle a Kagome, después de todo son hermanas

-No puedo –Miroku, se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, preguntándole la razón con la mirada -. Kagome, no lo comprendería… ella… -se quedó en silencio, tratando de escoger las palabras indicadas, para explicarse lo más fácil y sencillamente que podía -. Quiero a Kikyo, y eso jamás cambiara. Siempre voy a preocuparme por ella, y sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, la ayudare siempre. Pero Kagome… no pudo confesárselo, sin evitar que ella… ¡no sabes todo lo que tuve que decir para que comprendiera lo que siento por ella! –se pasó una mano por el cabello, en signo de la frustración que sentía con solo recordar, su casi fallida, confesión -. Saca rápidamente conclusiones erróneas, y es muy testaruda. No quiero que se haga ideas que no son… quiero que este bien, y sobre todo ahora. Por eso necesito que seas tú quien me consiga información sobre Kikyo

-Está bien, pero espero que lo tomes como horas extras

-Sabes que…

-Sí, si puedes –dijo interrumpiéndolo, cuando se percató de lo que Inuyasha, diría -. Te aviso cuando tomare mis días de descanso –se giró con la intención de marcharse, pero nuevamente se giró hacia Inuyasha, sonriendo -. Se me olvidaba… almorzare y cenare los próximos días en tu casa –y, antes de que Inuyasha, pudiera decirle algo, salió de la habitación, evitando escuchar la retahíla de insultos, que seguramente, lanzaría Inuyasha, en su nombre.

* * *

Todos le decían lo mismo. Con diferentes palabras, pero básicamente, le decían lo mismo. Primero fue su padrino, quien después de escuchar la historia, dijo lo que solo un padre podría decir. Dijo tantas cosas, que la hicieron entristecer, aún más, y al mismo tiempo la reconfortaban. En conclusión, trato de convencerla de que ella era muy joven para saber que era el amor, porque lo que sentía por Kouga no podía serlo, y que con el tiempo se olvidaría de aquel penoso recuerdo, porque eso fue y seria Kouga en su vida… un penoso recuerdo, que algún día quedaría totalmente en el olvido y, ella se enamoraría y sería verdaderamente feliz.

Como deseo que las palabras de su padrino se cumplieran en ese preciso instante.

-Dices no poder olvidarlo, pero eso no es cierto –dijo cuando ella contradijo lo que él había dicho anteriormente -. Sé que te duele… conozco ese dolor… lo he sentido en dos ocasiones, pero no existe nada que el tiempo no pueda borrar. Eres casi una niña, pronto el tiempo hará su trabajo, y cuando conozcas el amor, dejaras de vivir de simples ilusiones, que lo único que han provocado en tu corta vida es dolor

-¿Estás seguro?… ¿dejara de doler? –se tocó el pecho, al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a humedecer sus pálidas mejillas -. Quiero que deje de doler… siento que jamás sucederá

La abrazo -. Claro que lo hará. No te auto compadezcas por sentir eso, porque todos lo hemos sentido, y aunque ahora no lo comprendas, algún día ese mismo dolor te hará feliz. Disfruta tu dolor. Aprovéchalo ahora que eres joven. Y sufre, todo lo que puedas, porque estas cosas no duran para toda la vida*… eso te lo puedo asegurar

Después de que su padrino se retiró, Inuyasha, quien primero se había enojado porque ella le había ocultado tal cosa, aquella aberración que sería presentada en sociedad a finales de ese año, y se realizarían las nupcias en cuatro años. Pero al final, termino consolándola a su manera. De forma torpe y graciosa, lo que lo hacía, por breves segundos, sonreír.

Después de algunas horas, llego Hojo, al cual solo recibió, porque eran amigos, y a él, sería incapaz de hacerle un desplante. Él, parecía feliz, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una sombra de tristeza, que jamás le había visto, pero que supuso era por la pérdida de Kouga. Igualmente que su padrino e Inuyasha, él trato de hacer lo mismo. Quiso reconfortarla con diferentes palabras, pero diciéndole básicamente lo mismo.

Estaba sentado, en una silla, frente a la cama de ella, pronunciando palabras que sabía no eran ciertas, pero no eran dichas con mala intención. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar enojarse un poco con Hojo, porque él, jamás había sentido lo que ella, y por consiguiente no podía comprenderla, solo ofrecerle lástima. Lástima que ella, también, debía sentir por él.

-No estas comprometido. Tampoco has tenido ningún romance –por primera vez, desde el día anterior, miraba a alguien a los ojos -. Nunca te has enamorado, y por lo visto jamás lo harás. ¿Por qué me hablas de disfrutar y agradecer lo que el señor nos ofrece, si tú solo existes?, porque osas hablar de cosas que jamás has sentido… no tienes derecho a ofrecerme tu lastima, cuando nunca te he dado la mía por ser así… una simple marioneta de una vieja cascarrabias, manipuladora e ingrata. ¡La muñeca de porcelana sin sentimientos eres tú!

Él pareció desconcertarse por las palabras de la chica. Pero aunque su rostro tomo una expresión de confusión y tristeza que, a ella, jamás le hubiese gustado ver, él no dijo nada. Solo se quedó observándola por unos segundos, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa melancólica a pareciera, levemente, en sus labios.

-Tienes razón, no sé qué es el amor –era una mentira, pero a veces hacerlo era mejor que decir la verdad -. Pero sé que no lo es. Amar no significa soportar más allá de tu sufrimiento. Amar no es sinónimo de dolor… se supone que amar complementa tu felicidad, no la acaba. Tienes razón en lo que piensas sobre mi abuela –sonrió aún más -, no eres la única que lo piensa, pero si la que lo dice en voz alta. Pero es una buena persona, todo lo que hacía, era por nosotros. Respecto a mí, si te equivocas, nunca podría sentir lástima por ti. Respecto a mis relaciones personales, no considero a las mujeres como objetos que solo sirven para saciar bajas pasiones, por lo cual no estaría con ninguna solo por diversión. Si jamás me he comprometido, es porque no lo he visto necesario, y mi abuela, había decidido esperar a que yo tomara la decisión… el plazo para contraer nupcias, vencía en cuatro años… gracias a Kouga. No tengo ningún deber directo con el apellido Ookami, y él creía que existen decisiones que solo el afectado directamente puede tomar, y una de ellas, es escoger a la persona que permanecerá a tú lado toda la vida

-Por eso no quería casarse conmigo –una expresión de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro, pero cuando se percató de que él iba a hablar, sonrió, y lo interrumpió -. L-Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa de que Kouga no me amara, o muriera –bajo la mirada, tratando de evitar que él, viera las lágrimas que luchaban por salir -. Y, ¿tú no crees eso?, ya que Kouga, fue quien decidió por ti

-No soy como Kouga –sonrió, aunque ella no pudo percatarse de eso, por mirar la tela negra de su vestido -. Tampoco quiero serlo. Lo admirare siempre, pero creo que cada persona tiene una esencia propia. A pesar de que creo que el amor existe, y no debe ser enmascarado por unas costumbres arcaicas, no soy como Kouga. Él siempre fue libre… era quien se encargaba de provocarle dolores de cabeza a nuestra abuela, y yo… bueno, era el nieto que se encargaba de acompañarla y reconfortarla. Aunque quisiera, jamás podría hacer algo que a ella no le agradara –una sonrisa de diversión, se formó en su rostro, antes de agregar -. Kouga, siempre dijo que era débil… más débil que la chica menos femenina de la historia

-Tenía razón, pero estoy segura de que dijo, más débil que la marimacho más fea de la historia, alias Ayame –levanto la mirada, ella parecía querer reír -. Pero aún me agradas… después de todo, patearle el trasero, en carreras a caballo, a un débil, aun es divertido –sonrió, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Ayame…

-Se suponía que este no era nuestro destino… las cosas no debieron terminar así –trato de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no podía detenerlas -. Él debía… debía casarse conmigo… Kouga, no debía morir

-Todos tenemos un destino, y lamentablemente el de Kouga era este. Kouga hizo su vida con la mujer que escogió, y aunque, fue corta, seguramente fue feliz. Hizo lo que considero lo haría feliz –agarro el rostro de ella entre sus manos -. Él tomo decisiones que lo hicieron feliz, pero no comprendo por qué tú tomas decisiones, en función de él, que te hacen infeliz. Kouga, rompió su compromiso contigo… él te libero. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?, ¿Por qué actúas como si te castigaras?

-Lo amaba

Él aparto las manos del rostro de ella -. Siempre lo he sabido. Siempre he visto como lo miras… como sufres y lloras por él. El amor no se trata de eso… debes de dejar de ver el amor como un castigo… el amor es un privilegio que pocas personas tienen… –limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que, aún, bajaban por las mejillas de ella -, y tú… mereces que alguien te amé, incluso, más de lo que has llegado a amar… quien te amé, jamás te hará llorar, porque tu dolor será también de él. Nadie, entiéndelo, merece tus lágrimas, Ayame… y, si lloras hazlo de felicidad –la abrazo -. Kouga, fue feliz, ¿Por qué castigarte, cuando solo has sabido dar amor? –ella respondió al abrazo, ahogando, los ahora, fuertes sollozos, en el pecho de él.

Sabía que Hojo, tenía razón. Kouga, tomo decisiones en busca de su felicidad. Decisiones que la afectaron directamente a ella, pero a él, eso no le importo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darle la cara cuando decidió destrozarla, solo había enviado una carta, cuyo contenido, no llevaba ninguna palabra dirigida a ella. Se castigaba, cuando fue él quien la desprecio. Tal vez, no volvería a enamorarse, y jamás se casaría, pero ¿porque morir en vida por él?. No podía basar su vida en el recuerdo de alguien que en vida, solo la aborreció.

Después de permanecer en esa posición, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo, la ama de llaves, toco la puerta, que permanecía abierta desde que Hojo, había llegado, provocando que se separaran.

-Lo siento, pero el señor Inu no, antes de irse, pidió que les trajera el desayuno aquí –dijo un poco incomoda por la situación en que los había encontrado, mientras colocaba la charola de plata, sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba Hojo, para después retirarse, mientras se preguntaba, si a pesar del pedido de sus patrones, debería informarles sobre lo que había visto, pero al final, concluyo, que el joven en la habitación, era muy agradable y joven, para morir.

A pesar de que no tenía apetito, trato de consumir toda la comida, ya que Hojo, no parecía aburrirse de observarla, y siempre que pretendía dejar de comer, agarraba el tenedor, y se lo entregaba para que empezara a comer nuevamente.

-Si quieres podemos dar un paseo por la isla –dijo cuando termino de comer, observando, más de la mitad de la comida, en el plato de ella.

-Estoy un poco cansada –jugaba con el tenedor, moviéndolo de un lado a otro en el plato -. Quisiera dormir

-No conozco muchos lugares de la isla, y supongo que tú solo conoces el camino a las haciendas. Haremos todo lo que quieras, incluso, no iremos en carruaje

-¿No me dejaras sola, si sigo negándome? –él hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, y ella sonrió. Tal vez, conocer la isla, la haría olvidar todo por algunas horas -. ¿Podemos salir a caballo?

Él sonrió. Era la única persona que no la criticaba por sus gustos peculiares -. En esta ocasión no creo que sea conveniente –ella hizo un puchero -. Pero prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos, te ganare en una carrera. Pero hoy te hará bien caminar –la agarro por una mano, jalándola suavemente.

No salieron ellos solos, pues el ama de llaves, inmediatamente, se enteró de que saldría a solas con un hombre, la mujer se dio por invitada. Por lo cual, caminaban las dos agarradas, cada una de un brazo, de Hojo, a pesar, de que la mujer se había negado, argumentando que ir tomada del brazo de un señor como él, era indebido, pero Hojo, la había ignorado, antes de entrelazar sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al centro, empezaron a observar todos los puestos, que tenían algunas personas, vendiendo hierbas, telas, flores y algunos adornos femeninos. Pero mientras ellas observaban cada uno de los puestos, él se dirigió al de flores, en el cual observo cada una de las flores, hasta que encontró las que estaba buscando.

Compro dos ramos de flores.

-¡No es mi estilo! –escucho decir a la chica, cuando la mujer intento colocarle un sombrero con grandes plumas verdes.

Sin decir nada, coloco un ramo de rosas amarillas frente a la mujer mayor, quien las acepto, después de decir un gracias, visiblemente avergonzada. Para posteriormente, colocar un ramo de iris azules, frente a la chica, que sonreía divertida, y que dejo de sonreír al ver las flores.

\- No lo has olvidado –agarro las flores entre sus manos, y las olio. Eran sus flores favoritas.

-Nunca podría. Después de todo, casi te ahogas por agarrar algunas –sonrió, al ver la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

-Pero tú me salvaste, y después volviste por ellas, para regalármelas. Gracias –la sonrisa de él casi desapareció, pero antes de que ella se percatara, se giró, tendiendo los brazos para que ellas se agarraran.

-¿Adónde quieres ir ahora?

-A la playa –dijo sin pensarlo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente los pétalos de las flores.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa, se soltó de Hojo, y se alejó unos metros. Se quedó observando el mar, perdiéndose en aquel azul profundo, que aunque jamás podría compararse con el azul suave de los ojos de Kouga, ahora era lo único que lo representaría por siempre, porque ahora y para siempre, él pertenecería al mar. Y, allí, haría algo que debió hacer mucho tiempo atrás… liberar a Kouga, así como él, lo había hecho con ella… por fin lo dejaría ir.

-" _Nunca fui suficiente para ti, y siempre me odie por eso… creí que era la culpable de que no me quisieras… creí que había algo malo en mi… era una tonta_ "

Unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, cuando se quitó el calzado, y a pesar de los gritos de reprobación de la ama de llaves, corrió hacia el agua, caminando hasta que ésta, cubrió unos centímetros más arriba de sus tobillos.

 _El amor no es sinónimo de sufrimiento._

 _El tomo decisiones que lo hicieron feliz._

-" _Nunca mereciste que llorara por ti. Jamás mereciste mi amor. Solo recibí odio y dolor, pero no te odio… no mereces que sienta ni siquiera eso por ti. Te juro Kouga, que te olvidare, y no solo existiré en este mundo… seré lo que jamás pude ser, por creer ingenuamente, que eso dependía de ti. Juro que te olvidare, y seré feliz… yo… te libero, Kouga_ " –beso las flores, y después de apartar una, las lanzo al mar. Se quedó observando las flores que se alejaban lentamente de ella. Sentía que él estaba allí, con ella, y aunque sabía que estaba muerto, algo en su interior se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero juraba que desde ese día, Kouga, no sería más que un borroso recuerdo.

-Ayame… -se giró al escuchar el llamado. Él, también había entrado -. ¿Estás bien? –levanto una mano, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ella.

-Ahora lo estoy –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero lo haría. Se olvidaría del recuerdo de Kouga… viviría y sería feliz -. Desde hoy, empezare a cerrar un ciclo

-Eres fuerte, sé que lo lograras –le quito con delicadeza la flor que permanecía en sus manos, y ante la mirada de ella, la coloco sobre su oreja -. Allí es donde debe estar

Ella solo lo abrazo. Y, a pesar de que sonreía, no dejaba de llorar, pero esta vez era de felicidad, porque algo en su interior le decía que sería feliz y, ella haría lo que fuera necesario para serlo, porque su destino y felicidad, no dependían de nadie más.

* * *

-La señora Ookami, ahora pertenece a su familia, podemos seguir el trato. Si la viuda de Kouga, se casa conmigo, obtendrá ganancias mayores que si me caso con otra mujer, y mi primogénito se casa con el primogénito que Hojo, dará por levirato –la anciana levanto una ceja, esperando a que él prosiguiera. Respiro profundo, antes de continuar -. Le cederé a su familia todo lo que herede

-¿Otra competencia con Kouga?, no puedo creer que pierdas todo, simplemente para demostrar que eres mejor, que dándote con alguien que le perteneció, a pesar de que él… -se aclaró la garganta, sin poder terminar la frase -. ¿Perderías todo, solo por tenerla?

-Acepta, ¿sí o no? –no le importaba ahondar en el tema, solamente que la anciana aceptara.

-Inu no, jamás lo permitirá, te desheredaría antes de que dejes a los Taisho en la ruina

-De mi padre me encargo yo. Acepta, ¿sí o no?

-Es una propuesta que nadie podría rechazar muchacho, pero lastimosamente no puedo aceptarla –estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando la anciana prosiguió -. Ya viene en camino el nuevo heredero… la viuda de Kouga está esperando

No pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. Eso que había escuchado no podía ser posible, ella no podía estar… embarazada. No, no podía estarlo, se rehusaba a creerlo. No podía aceptar que ella le hubiese mentido. Estaba seguro de que Kagome, jamás ocultaría algo como eso, a menos que no fuera consciente de ello -. " _Los síntomas… todo tiene sentido_ "

-Esto es un milagro –la voz de la anciana lo saco de su cavilación -. El bebe de Kouga, es una bendición… la mejor bendición que nuestro señor nos ha regalado

No sabía si agradecer porque ella no estaba enferma, o maldecir porque jamás podría casarse con ella. Pero sabía que no podía tener pensamientos egoístas en ese momento, porque Kagome, sería feliz. O, por lo menos eso esperaba, con aquel recuerdo que le había dejado Kouga.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando los encontraron. Tenía que reconocer que se sorprendió al saber con quién estaba Kikyo, no porque fuera Bankotsu, porque desde que le dijo que se casaría con ella, sabía que él la deseaba, lo que lo sorprendía y desilusionaba, es que no era Inuyasha, a quien mataría ese día.

Ni siquiera había preguntado en qué lugar los encontraron. Inmediatamente lo vio, descargo su furia en él, frente a los ojos de ella.

Golpes. Aquel sonido que se producía cuando sus puños impactaban en el cuerpo del hombre que permanecía arrodillado frente a él, era lo único que rompía el silencio en aquella habitación. Otro golpe, seguido de un sonido sordo, cuando el cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo.

Sabía que si seguía dándole golpes, pronto moriría, pero aunque, no quería que eso sucediera… todavía, no podía parar. Cada golpe que daba, le brindaba euforia, que parecía aumentar, aún más, su furia, y disminuir sus deseos de detenerse.

Quería que ese bastardo escupiera las entrañas, antes de concederle el privilegio de darle muerte.

-Basta

Hizo una señal, para que los dos hombres que estaban al lado del cuerpo, lo levantaran. Lo agarro por la cabellera azabache, provocando que su rostro ensangrentado, quedara expuesto.

-¡Detente! –ella intento acercarse, pero Byakuya, la agarro por un brazo, por lo cual ella empezó a forcejar para soltarse -. ¡Ya no sigas!

Ignorando la voz, saco un arma, y la metió en la boca ensangrentada, apuntando en dirección a la mejilla derecha, con la intención de que perdiera los dientes, junto a esa parte del rostro.

-¡No! –él se giró hacia ella.

-¿No? –la agarro por el cuello, acercándola a su rostro -. Después de lo que este bastardo hizo, ¿me suplicas su perdón?

¿Suplicar?, eso jamás. Ni si quiera, aunque, su vida dependiera de ello. Ella jamás le suplicaría a alguien, y mucho menos a él.

Sabía que Bankotsu, tal vez se merecía la muerte. Pero él era… su primo. A pesar de su obsesión con ella, y de las cosas que la obligo a hacer, Bankotsu, era su primo. Un primo que vio alguna vez como un hermano, y que seguiría queriéndolo de esa forma, si no fuera por aquella enfermiza obsesión que tenía con ella. Si, la enojaba lo que él le hacía. Odiaba que la quisiera de aquella forma, y a pesar de eso, la vendiera como un objeto. Odiaba todo. Su comportamiento y obsesión… los odiaba. Pero no lo suficiente para desear su muerte. Además, estaba el amor ciego que su abuela profesaba hacia Bankotsu.

Su muerte la devastaría.

-¡Suplicas por su vida! –tenía que reconocer que lo que veía en sus ojos, la asustaba, aunque no lo aparentara. En esa mirada observaba odio y muerte, pero eran dirigidos hacia ella. Pero a pesar de eso, parecía haber algo que impedía que eso que observaba en aquellos ojos, se reflejara en sus acciones, porque parecía dudar en dañarla. O, eso era lo que le demostraba aquella mano, temblorosa, que apretaba su cuello.

-No, jamás lo haría –él apretó un poco más el agarre en su cuello, pero aun así, no le producía dolor -. No te ha hecho absolutamente nada. No entiendo tu enojo, si la agraviada he sido yo –esta vez sintió dolor, cuando los dedos de él, se cerraron aún más contra su cuello.

¿¡Qué no le había hecho absolutamente nada!?. El malnacido había entrado a su casa sin su permiso, y si eso no era suficiente, había sentenciado, definitivamente, su muerte, cuando se atrevió a llevársela a ella. No solo había querido alejar a Kikyo de él, además, quiso poseer a SU mujer. Y, aun así, ¿ella pedía su perdón?.

La soltó. Y, sin alejarla sonrió -. Aunque me desagrade, tengo que reconocer que tienes razón. Lo que suceda contigo carece de importancia… inclusive tu muerte –se giró, y después de mirar a Byakuya, salió.

-Déjenlo ir –escucho la voz de Byakuya, pero estaba absorta en lo que antes le había dicho Naraku, que no comprendió lo escuchado.

Los hombres frente a él, parecían confundidos, y sin saber qué hacer, se miraron entre sí, creyendo que lo que lo escuchado, era erróneo.

-Pero él señor Naraku…

-Si no quieren que sea él mismo, quien les repita la orden, sáquenlo de aquí

Los hombres levantaron inmediatamente a Bankotsu, y lo arrastraron hacia la salida, dejando un pequeño camino, de sangre, por donde pasaba, en el cual ella se concentró, hasta que Byakuya, la tomo por el hombro, indicándole que saliera, y por inercia lo hizo. Camino por los pasillos hasta la salida del burdel, sin percatarse ni siquiera de las mujeres, semi-desnudas perseguidas por algunos hombres, que pasaban a su lado.

Cuando subió al carruaje, miro a su derecha, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Y, sin saber por qué, aquellas lágrimas que tanto detestaba, empezaron a escapar de sus ojos. No comprendía por qué dolía tanto odiarlo.

* * *

Observo por la ventana el carruaje donde ella se había marchado. Odiaba a Kikyo, del mismo modo en que… ¿la amaba?. Sonrió con burla. Se reía de sí mismo por lo estúpidos que eran sus pensamientos. ¿Eso era posible?, ¿podía odiar y amar a una persona con la misma intensidad?. Levanto la mano izquierda, aquella con que había intentado dañarla por instinto, pero a pesar de los deseos que sintió en ese momento, se rehusó a hacerlo, demostrándole su incapacidad de dañarla temblando. ¡Su maldita mano había temblado nuevamente! -. " _Tal vez la amas más de lo que puedes odiarla_ " –esa voz en su cabeza tenía un tinte de burla, que lo hacía enojar, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, era verdad. Le había demostrado lo que le dijo la primera vez que se vieron… él era un simple hombre, alguien tan parecido a los demás. Una persona que sentía cosas que él siempre repudio, y que podía fácilmente dejarse llevar por esas pasiones. Lo cual, para alguien que se jactaba de ser totalmente lógico y razonable, era una humillación. Humillación que él mismo había completado, cuando le concedió "el perdón" a Bankotsu, solamente porque se lo había pedido ella.

-Ella jamás te amara como lo necesitas –sintió una mano acariciarle el pecho, bajando lentamente por éste.

-No lo necesito –a parto la mano, tratando de aparentar que nada de lo que había sucedido lo molestaba.

Ella sonrió -. No tienes por qué ocultarme nada, soy tu madre

-Eres solo una puta

-Una que sabe complacerte… de hecho, soy la única –le entrego un vaso, con whisky, que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-No eres indispensable –bebió un poco del vaso.

-Kikyo, tampoco lo es. De hecho, estar con ella puede ser tu perdición.

Lo sabía. Sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, pero no podía dejarla ir. Aunque odiara estar al lado de Kikyo, no podía concebir estar sin ella. La amaba. La odiaba. Dos pasiones que eran similares, y al mismo tiempo muy diferentes. Era una mezcla de emociones rara y peligrosa.

No tuvo tiempo de responderle a aquella entrometida mujer, porque fue interrumpido por una mujer semi-desnuda, que había tocado la puerta e hizo una reverencia cuando entro.

-Señor, ya llegaron

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a la mujer que saliera. Ésta hizo una nueva reverencia, antes de salir.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz. Había olvidado que tendría visita. Y, aunque los detestara, lamentablemente, aun no podía deshacerse de ellos.

-Lárgate –la mujer no dijo nada, lo conocía lo suficiente, para saber cuándo debía callar. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a tres hombres, que fueron seguidos, cada uno, por dos hombres armados.

-¡Muchacho... han pasado muchos años! –se escuchó una voz rasposa, que aunque pronunciaba perfectamente el japonés, se podía identificar en ella un muy marcado acento inglés.

Todos se apartaron, dejando espacio para que entrara un hombre alto y corpulento, de barba larga y enmarañada, de color negro, entro.

-¿A qué viniste Kurohige? –pregunto sin disimular su desagrado. Todos sabían que al Sengoku no podían llegar, por eso el punto de reunión, era en alguna de las islas que quedaban alrededor.

-Oh, vamos, ayer llego una carta anunciando mi llegada. No he hecho nada incorrecto. No había tiempo, por eso decidí venir… ahijado -dejo ver todos sus dientes, amarillentos, en una sonrisa.

* * *

Antes de bajar del carruaje, se limpió disimuladamente, las lágrimas que a lo largo del camino, no dejaron de salir. No miro a nadie a su paso, porque ni aunque lo hubiese querido hacer, aquella pequeña cortina cristalina que no parecía querer desaparecer de sus ojos, no se lo permitía.

Entro a la habitación, que desde hacía más de un mes, ocupaba. Se acostó en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, con la intención de ahogar los gritos y sollozos que parecían quemarle la garganta.

Estaba enojada, y algo en su pecho parecía doler. Un dolor, que hasta el momento estaba segura jamás había sentido. Pero no podía comprender por qué sentía aquello, que parecía ir, a cada segundo, en aumento.

Se suponía que todo con Bankotsu, había quedado arreglado. O, eso había creído entenderle Byakuya. No estaba completamente segura. Pero si estaba segura de que eso no era lo que parecía impedirle respirar en esos momentos, de hecho, Bankotsu, parecía haberle dejado de importar desde antes de que saliera de aquella habitación. Justo en el momento en que él, le había dicho que… se mordió el labio inferior, dejando de llorar casi inmediatamente. Nada de lo que Naraku, había dicho ese día tenía que ver con su estado.

Se rio mentalmente. Últimamente tenía pensamientos estúpidos. Se giró, mirando hacia la puerta, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Él en cualquier momento entraría, y no podía permitir que la viera así.

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo esa sensación odiosa que no parecía querer desaparecer. Y, aunque había decidido no llorar más, lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos, hasta que se durmió. Horas después cuando despertó, ya había oscureció.

A pesar de que no tenía ganas de bajar a cenar, lo hizo. Cuando estuvo en la mesa, y miro a uno de los extremos, se percató de que estaba completamente sola, lo cual, por primera vez desde que lo utilizaba, le permitió percatarse de lo inmensa que era aquella mesa.

Cuando por fin termino de cenar, se dirigió a la habitación, donde se puso a terminar de leer, el _Retrato de Dorian Gray_. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía concentrarse.

Dos horas después, cuando la puerta se abrió, se irguió en la cama, esperando, impacientemente, que la puerta, que parecía abrirse demasiado lenta para su gusto, dejara ver la figura detrás de ella, pero cuando ésta se abrió, no pudo evitar decepcionarse. Decepción, que al parecer se reflejó en su rostro, por la expresión que hizo Kaede, inmediatamente la vio, pero no dijo nada, simplemente la ayudo a arreglarse para dormir.

Cuando se quedó sola en la habitación, se acostó mirando, inconscientemente, hacia la puerta. Esperando que esta se abriera, sin ser consciente de ello. Había esperado por algunas horas, hasta que el sueño la venció, pero esa noche la puerta no se abrió. Ni siquiera al día siguiente. O, por lo menos, nadie que no le causara, inconscientemente, decepción, la abrió.

* * *

La noche anterior había esperado a Inuyasha, pero él no se presentó. Se suponía que en el atardecer anterior, él hablaría con la abuela de Kouga, pero no estaba segura si lo había hecho, porque a pesar de que se propuso mirar, por la ventana de su habitación, hasta que él llegara, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sin percatarse de ello.

Despertado cuando ya había oscurecido totalmente, y a pesar de que miro por casi dos horas por la ventana, no lo vio salir, o entrar en ese lapso. Incluso, se vio tentada a preguntarle a la sierva cuando le llevo la cena, pero al considerar la pregunta impropia, decidió olvidarse del tema, y esperarlo, pero él nunca llego.

Al día siguiente, desayuno, lo poco que su estómago le permitió consumir, en el comedor, completamente sola, ya que ese día la abuela de Kouga, había ido acompañada por Hojo, a la Iglesia, a pesar de que no era domingo. Situación que le favorecía mucho, ya que había decidido que iría a hablar con Inuyasha. Tal vez le había sucedido algo, y por esa razón no había ido la noche anterior.

A pesar de que una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le decía que él se había arrepentido de su propuesta, ella se rehusaba a creerlo. Él le había dicho que la quería, por lo cual no podía dudar de la palabra de Inuyasha.

Necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha. Él no podía haberse arrepentido, no después de todo lo que le había confesado. O, por lo menos, eso ella no lo podía aceptar. No mientras recordara las palabras de Inuyasha.

Aprovecho que ninguna de las empleadas la vigilaba, y salió. El camino no era corto, pero estaba segura de que podría llegar, después de todo, ese día, físicamente, se sentía bien.

Definitivamente se había equivocado, ahora estaba segura, de que jamás llegaría. Coloco la pequeña sombrilla, color rosa, en el suelo, y se recargo en un árbol. Cerró los ojos, tal vez si descansaba un poco, ese mismo día llegaría.

Abrió los ojos, cuando se escucharon unos cascos acercarse. Segundos después, diviso, en la dirección que quedaba la hacienda Taisho, a dos hombres, con uniforme militar, a caballo. Cuando se percató de quienes se trataba, se sorprendió. Hasta ese momento, había ignorado a que se dedicaba Inuyasha.

Cuando los caballos blancos se detuvieron a unos metros de ella, bajo la mirada. No había pensado muy bien lo que haría cuando se encontrara con él, y menos, si además, se encontraba con el padre de Inuyasha. En ese momento se maldijo por ser muy impulsiva.

Escucho susurros provenir de ellos, pero decidió pretender que los ignoraba, a pesar del tono, inconfundiblemente de enojado, que a veces utilizaba el peli plata mayor.

-Buenos días, señora Ookami –levanto la mirada. El padre de Inuyasha, no parecía estar de buen humor.

-B-Buenos días, señor Taisho

-Espero tenga un excelente día –después de decir aquello, se marchó, sin esperar a que ella dijera algo más.

Un suspiro pesado, hizo que girara en dirección de Inuyasha, quien se había bajado del caballo, y caminaba hacia ella -. No deberías estar aquí. Puede ser peligroso en tu estado –se detuvo frente a ella.

-Era un simple resfriado… ya estoy bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al percatarse, de que Inuyasha, estaba bien.

Miro hacia un lado, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa que ella le había regalado -. Es mejor que regreses a la hacienda

-Te estuve esperando –dijo ignorando la sugerencia de él.

-No… pude ir

Por algunos segundos se quedó observándolo. Él tenía algo que decirle, pero al parecer, no se atrevía. Imaginando que era, por eso le pregunto directamente -. ¿Rechazaron tu propuesta?

-Kagome… -una mano en su mejilla, lo obligo a mirarla, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le dijera la verdad -. No podemos casarnos… ni siquiera tener una relación

Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, por no ver lo que aquellos ojos le mostraron. Dolor. Igual que en aquella ocasión.

La mano en su mejilla se resbalo suavemente, dejando a su paso una sensación de vacío.

-Kagome…

-Dijiste que… -sus ojos lentamente se colocaron brillosos -, m-me amabas

Miro hacia un lado. No era a él, a quien le correspondía hablarle sobre su embarazo -. Debes regresar a la hacienda

-Por lo menos mírame a los ojos… creo que lo merezco. ¡Mírame, y dame esa razón por la cual no podemos estar juntos, si tú fuiste quien me busco!

La miro, sabiendo lo que pasaría cuando terminara de hablar -. No podemos estar juntos, porque… me equivoque. Necesitaba consuelo, cuando me entere de la muerte de mi madre, y tú estabas allí… lo siento –un golpe, hizo que llevara una de sus manos a su mejilla. Ella seguía teniendo mucha fuerza, para ser de contextura frágil y pequeña.

-Soy una idiota. Me negaba a aceptar que esto… todo lo que dijiste, hacia parte de otra confusión –las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no le permitían observar nada.

-Kagome, no te…

-¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto!?

-Lo siento –volvió a repetir, sabiendo que no serviría de nada, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir -. Con el tiempo comprenderás por qué las cosas deben ser de esta forma. Buscare a alguien que te lleve a la hacienda Ookami –dijo dando por terminada la conversación. No quería que ella se alterara más. Pero cuando se subió al caballo, ella empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que había llegado –. Kagome, espera al cochero –demonios, había olvidado lo testaruda que era Kagome -. ¡Detente! –se bajó del caballo, y corrió hasta que la alcanzo, agarrándola por la muñeca -. Deja….

-No me toques –jalo el brazo, soltándose, e ignorando una pequeña punción, en el vientre bajo, que le produjo dicho movimiento -. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme, tampoco quiero que te me acerques… - esa actitud indiferente que él le había mostrado, la había hecho enojar. Ya no permitiría que él jugara con sus sentimientos -, ¡ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Olvida que existo, porque eso será lo que yo hare contigo. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, para mi está muerto desde este momento! -intento caminar, pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre bajo, casi provoca que cayera.

Cuando ella se llevó las manos al vientre, él salió del estado catatónico en que había quedado por las palabras de ella.

-¿Estas bien? –la tomo en brazos, e inmediatamente, ella se aferró a él.

Ni siquiera pudo responder, porque cuando intento hacerlo, un pequeño gemido de dolor, acompañados de lágrimas, se escapó de sus labios.

Pensó en llevarla, a caballo, a su hacienda, que era la más cercana. Pero llevarla en su estado, en un caballo, era muy peligroso.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, mientras trataba de calmarla, pero nada de lo que le decía parecía surtir ningún efecto.

-No permitiré que nada les pase

Después de casi cinco minutos de caminar, llego a la hacienda. La llevo a su habitación, donde algunas empleadas la atendieron, mientras llegaba el médico, a quien él envió a traer.

-¿Sucedió algo?, escuche unos sollozos

Se sobre salto al escuchar aquella voz. Había olvidado por completo que Ayame, estaba allí -. Una de las empleadas sufrió un accidente, pero no fue nada grave –no le agradaba mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad, porque eso la lastimaría.

-Y, ¿tú que haces aquí?

-Se me olvidaron unos papeles –necesitaba sacarla de la casa, si quería que ella no se percatara de nada -. ¿Por qué no vas a montar? –ella frunció el ceño -. Eso te animara, y no te aburrirás. Le pediré al capataz que te acompañe

-No es necesario, quiero dormir un poco –lo beso en la mejilla, y se marchó.

* * *

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando su abuela le informo que ya no era necesario llevar a cabo el levirato, ya que la viuda de su primo, esperaba al legítimo heredero. Pero esa sonrisa se borró, cuando le informo que haría un nuevo trato con Yōrōzoku Nōsuookami, para que él se casara con Ayame.

-No creo que Ayame, quiera comprometerse en estos momentos, y menos conmigo –no le agradaba causarle molestias a su abuela, pero en ese capricho no podía complacerla.

-Es una niña, que importa lo que ella quiera. Si Yōrōzoku, quiere que su nieta tenga un buen futuro, aceptara

-No me casare con Ayame

La anciana frunció el ceño, sorprendida y enojada, porque Hojo, por primera vez en su vida se había negado a una de sus peticiones -. ¿Ahora actuaras insensatamente como tu primo?

-No –se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado -. Jamás podría intentar sustituir a Kouga, pero no me casare con Ayame

-Hijo –la anciana relajo su expresión -. Sé que es un poco… especial. Sé que ningún hombre querría a una chica como ella por esposa, pero…

-Ayame, es perfecta –dijo interrumpiendo a la anciana, cosa que no había hecho jamás -. El hombre que se case con ella será muy afortunado. No me casare con ella, porque sé que se negara, y jamás permitiría que la obligaran a estar conmigo… yo tampoco lo permitiría. Quiero que Ayame, sea feliz, y quisiera poder completar esa felicidad. Si Ayame, acepta la propuesta, seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero si la rechaza, lo aceptare… como lo he hecho siempre –camino hacia la puerta, sin mirar a la anciana, pero cuando agarro el pomo, la voz de la anciana lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por eso pediste cuatro años, como máximo para comprometerte?. Ellos se tenían que casar en cuatro años… Hijo, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Decidiste que Kouga sería el prometido de Ayame, y ella… a pesar de todo, quería casarse con él… ella sería feliz, creía en eso –dijo sin girarse -. ¿Hubiese cambiado de decisión por saberlo? –al no escuchar respuesta, abrió la puerta -. Nada hubiese cambiado – salió.

* * *

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto inmediatamente el hombre salió de la habitación -. ¿El bebe está bien?

-No hubo sangrado, eso es lo importante, pero la señora… -se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando cuales serían las palabras adecuadas, para explicarse -. La señora no lo sabía, y explicarle la situación fue un poco difícil

-¿Sobre el embarazo?

-Seré sincero con usted, generalmente, los embarazos como los de la señora no llegan a término. Lo más probable, es que siga presentando dolores, hasta que…

El médico no tuvo necesidad de terminar la oración, él sabía a qué se refería -. Esto sucedió porque se alteró. Si tiene reposo absoluto, el bebe puede nacer bien

-Creo que no me ha comprendido. La señora me menciono que no era la primera vez que le dolía la zona, pero si era la primera vez que le dolía intensamente, además, de presentar cuadros febriles. El hecho de que un embarazo que presenta estos síntomas, llegue a término es un milagro. Creo que es mejor que hable con ella, y le explique la situación.

* * *

La noche llego nuevamente, pero aquella sensación, que la había invadido desde que sus ojos se abrieron esa mañana, no desaparecía. Algo le faltaba. Pero no sabía, o no quería aceptar que era. Miro inconscientemente hacia la puerta, antes de sumergirse en la lectura. O, eso trato.

Guardo el libro, que segundos antes leía, debajo de la almohada, antes de apagar la vela que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, cuando escucho voces en el pasillo. Aunque, no podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaban, podía diferenciar perfectamente las voces. La voz masculina, sabía perfectamente que era la voz de él, pero la otra voz, que era claramente de mujer, no lograba identificar a cuales de las mujeres, que habitaban en la casa, pertenecía.

Espero en la misma posición. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero aquellas risas, que a veces daba la mujer, no le estaban agradando.

Sintió un impulso de levantarse, y pegar su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, pero cuando levanto la sabana, y sus pies tocaron el piso, se arrepintió. A ella no le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo en el pasillo. Claro que no. Pero a pesar de que se repetía eso, no se volvió a su posición inicial, hasta que empezaron a mover el pomo.

Él entro a la habitación, pero no se percató de que ella lo miraba, ya que se dirigió directamente al baño, donde estuvo aproximadamente una hora. Pero después de cambiarse, salió de la habitación

Si se preguntó en donde pasaría la noche, o con quien, después de escuchar la melodía proveniente del piano, no le importo. Y aunque, nuevamente sintió deseos de levantarse, no lo hizo, su cuerpo y aquellas lágrimas, que cada vez estaba segura a que se debían, no se lo permitieron. Solo se quedó allí, escuchando, y aunque cuando la música se tuvo, espero que la puerta volviera a abrirse, eso nunca sucedió.

* * *

\- Me dejaste dos días encerrada –se giró hacia la mujer que había entrado en la habitación -. ¿Estabas con él? –pregunto sin ocultar la molestia que sentía, con tan solo imaginarlo.

-Lo siento… lo había olvidado –a pesar de lo que había dicho, parecía divertida por la situación -. Si te preocupa que me haya ha costado con él, no lo hice… por lo menos en estos dos días –dijo con sincera decepción, al recordar que él la había rechazado. Ni siquiera quiso tener sexo con ella en el pasillo -. Pero no te preocupes, prometí ayudarte –se soltó el cabello, dejando que éste, cayera por su espalda -. Te tengo una buena noticia –dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido color amarrillo, quedando solamente, con un camisón de encajes del mismo color -. Tienes suerte… Kurohige, está aquí. Ya hable con él, no tienes por qué contarle la verdad

-Jamás me acostare con ese viejo asqueroso –lo dicho se reflejó en la expresión de asco que tenía -. Prefiero que Naraku, me mate a hacerlo

-No seas ingenua Tsubaki, sabemos que él no solo te matara. Kurohige, puede sacarte de la isla, sin que Naraku, se percate… solo debes ser _cariñosa_ con él. Naraku, estará ocupado en otros asuntos, y si quieres vivir, ya sabes que hacer… muerta, jamás podrás conseguir lo que quieres

-Yo… -tenía que aceptarlo, ella tenía razón -, juro que haré llorar sangre a Kikyo… lo juro por mi alma –unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Sentía odio y asco, por lo que tenía que hacer, pero ella volvería por su venganza, aunque tuviera que esperar pacientemente el momento apropiado.

* * *

-Lo sabias –ni siquiera volteo para asegurarse que las pisadas le pertenecían a él. Y, él no se sorprendió de que ella lo estuviera esperando después de lo que había sucedido -. Por eso no viniste aquella noche… la abuela de Kouga, te lo dijo

-No era mi deber decírtelo –no mentía del todo, pero la verdadera razón por la que no se lo dijo, era porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-L-Lo siento –sonrió, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, desde que él había entrado, salieran de ellos -. No debí… golpearte…

-Creo que lo merecía –giró la cabeza hacia él. No la miraba, estaba concentrado en la oscuridad que se observaba por la ventana -. Pensaba ir, pero no sabía que decir… trate de pensar cada palabra que diría, antes de ir a verte, pero tú… eres impulsiva –dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pedí esto… no quería que sucediera de este modo. Te juro que…

-La abuela de Kouga, tiene razón –la interrumpió, antes de girarse hacia ella -. Tu hijo es una bendición, y como tal debes quererlo. No importa si no lo deseaste, puedes amarlo

-Inuyasha… -se cubrió el rostro. No quería separarse de él, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, en esos momentos no sabía que sentir, o pensar.

Sintió la cama hundirse, y unos brazos la rodearon, pero no descubrió su rostro -. No me casare contigo, porque te culpe de algo… Kouga, o el bebe tampoco son culpables de nada. El único culpable soy yo –se apartó un poco, para descubrirle el rostro -. Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado –le dio un beso casto en los labios, y sonrió -. Pero por esos mismos sentimientos no puedo casarme contigo… no quiero verte sufrir, ni mucho menos quiero que me odies, y eso sería lo que sucedería si nos casamos en tu condición

-Eso jamás sucedería. Jamás podría…

-No podemos casarnos mientras estés esperando, y si decides hacerlo después de que des a luz, la familia paterna esta en todo su derecho de quitarte al bebe… jamás se te permitirá verlo. Vi a mi madre sufrir por un hijo, que murió cuando nació, tú sufrirías, aun mas, sabiendo que está vivo y no lo puedes ver –la abrazo nuevamente -. Prometí estar a tu lado, y lo cumpliré… aunque no pueda casarme contigo, estaré a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte. Tu hijo, y tú, siempre podrán contar conmigo

Sabía que debía decirle lo que le dijo el médico, pero lamentablemente, a él no se le daban bien esas cosas.

* * *

Aunque Kaede, le había dicho que era peligroso ayudarla a salir, ya no podía soportar estar encerrada en ese lugar. Por eso, ese día cuando la anciana se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, no pudo evitar robar las llaves que la anciana colgaba sobre el delantal que utilizaba. Y, después de que ésta, la dejo sola, decidió salir, ya que había anochecido.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin saber exactamente donde estaba. Había muchas puertas, y ninguna parecía llevar a la salida. Cansada de vagar por los pasillos, decidió que saldría por la primera ventana que encontrara. La cual, encontró dos minutos después, pero cuando se dispuso a abrirla, una mano le cubrió la boca, y la arrastro hasta detrás de una puerta, por donde posteriormente ingreso Kaede.

-Niña, le dije que era peligroso… todo el alrededor de la casa está más vigilado que antes. Jamás saldría del jardín con vida –no podía contestarle a la anciana, porque el hombre que la había arrastrado hasta la habitación, no había descubierto su boca -. Si él sabe que intestaste escapar nos matara a los tres. No llores, te prometo que pronto todo acabara –le hizo una seña para que el hombre, junto con Izayoi, caminaran detrás de ella.

Pero unos pasos en el pasillo, provocaron que se detuviera, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar, totalmente, la puerta detrás de su espalda, Naraku, acompañado de Byakuya y dos hombres más, se detuvieron frente a ella. Pero Naraku, estaba concentrado en lo que parecían ser unos mapas, pero después de unos segundos levanto la mirada.

Ni aunque, aquella mano no estuviera en su boca, no hubiese podido gritar cuando vio directamente aquellos ojos rojos, que le parecieron, aún más terroríficos que antes.

-Retírate –dijo al percatarse de que la anciana no pretendía apartarse, la cual, sin más remedio lo hizo, mientras rogaba que aquel pobre hombre encontrara donde esconderse.

Esperó por casi una hora, a que ellos salieran de la habitación, para entrar. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, observando la mesa que estaba frente a un mapa mundial, que cubría más de la mitad de la pared. Antes no se había percatado de que estaban en ese lugar. Lugar que utilizaban cuando planeaba un _viaje de negocios_ -. Ya pueden salir

Detrás de una cómoda, se levantó el hombre con Izayoi, pero casi caen al piso por estar mucho tiempo en la posición que adoptaron para esconderse.

-Llévala rápido, pueden volver –el hombre arrastro a la mujer que parecía ida, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta, ella no se lo permitió.

-Niña Izayoi, tenemos que…

-Si no me dices la verdad, juro que provocare que nos encuentren –se giró hacia la anciana -. Todo… -su voz tembló, e inconscientemente cubrió su boca.

-Puedes esperarnos afuera –el hombre hizo lo que la anciana le indico -. Niña, hace veintidós años…

\- No fue una pesadilla, ¿cierto? –sintiendo incapaz de sostenerse, su cuerpo se deslizo hasta el piso, mientras llevaba las manos a su vientre –. Lo que sucede en mis sueños con ese hombre fue real –fue una afirmación en un pequeño susurro, mientras apretaba las manos contra su vientre –. Pero… era mi bebe

-Solo queríamos protegerte, y él bebe te hacia mal –se arrodillo frente a ella.

-No lo sabían… lo sentía… cuando no estaba atrapada en esa oscuridad, lo sentía… él me ayudaba a volver –la anciana le acaricio la mejilla, tratando de quitar las lágrimas que por ahí corrían -. Lo vi… cuando era niño. Recuerdo su imagen, pero no puedo recordar que sucedió después

-Tuviste una crisis, cuando viste el color de sus ojos

-Son como los de ese hombre

-Es cierto –la mujer levanto el rostro hacia la anciana –. Pero físicamente se parece a ti, incluso comparten algunos gustos –sabía que ella intentaba decirle algo. Incluso sabía lo que le pediría, lo había visto en sus ojos –. No puedes verlo.

* * *

Otra noche, y la puerta jamás se abrió. Pero esta vez sabía exactamente lo que esperaba. Que fuera él quien abriera la puerta.

Ese día lo había visto desde lejos, pero él pareció no notar su presencia. Parecía estar concentrado en unos papeles, pero su rostro, mostraba una expresión de enojo. Se había quedado observándolo por algunos minutos, pero él nunca pareció notarlo, hasta que Byakuya apareció, y se marcharon.

Esperaba que él volviera a la hora de la cena, pero no regreso, y ahora estaba allí, esperando que la puerta se abriera, pero como en las noches anteriores, parecía que eso no iba a suceder. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, porque estaba segura de que si seguía haciéndolo, aquel nudo, que se estaba formando en su garganta, seguiría creciendo, y se soltaría de la forma que más odiaba. Llorando.

Miro el reloj, y dispuesta a dormir, apago la vela, pero casi dos minutos después escucho, lo que parecía ser, un carruaje detenerse. Se cubrió lo más que pudo, y espero a que la puerta se abriera. Pero eso no sucedió.

Casi una hora después, otros carruajes se detuvieron frente a la casa, y segundos después, los gritos y sonrisas de mujeres se empezaron a escuchar. Pero una voz rasposa, grito el nombre de él, para después, decir algunas palabras que obviamente, no eran en japonés.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir, ya que a ella no le importaba lo que en esos momentos sucedía fuera de la casa. A ella no le importaba si él estaba siendo parte de la orgía, que a juzgar por los sonidos, se estaba llevando acabo a fuera. A ella no le importaba lo que él hiciera… entonces, ¿por qué estaba haciendo lo contrario, a lo que se había propuesto?. La respuesta a esa pregunta en esos momentos no le importaba, ella simplemente se estaba dejando guiar por sus pies. Camino por los pasillos, sintiendo en cada paso un pequeño ardor, producido por la frialdad del piso.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de las escaleras, se percató de que la planta baja estaba totalmente iluminada. Se acercó, y se sentó en un escalón, desde donde podía observar todo. Había algunos hombres, armados, a cada lado del pasillo que daba hacia la entrada. Otros, se encontraban sentados, y en sus regazos, se encontraban unas mujeres que parecían estar semi –desnudas. Y, otros permanecían de pie, entre éstos, pudo identificar a Byakuya, no siendo éste, la persona que buscaba en realidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda, que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y levantaba uno de sus mechones de cabello para olerlo. Solo lo hizo, cuando una voz rasposa, con un extraño acento, se escuchó a su espalda.

-Tu olor me provoco ganas de comerte

Se levantó, y giro al escuchar la voz, observando directamente al hombre alto, de barba negra que estaba frente a ella, mirándola de forma lasciva.

* * *

El pacto. Solo tenía que recordar eso, para que las ganas de asesinar a Kurohige, se aplacaran un poco, cuando observaba lo que éste, había hecho en su casa. Lo detestaba, y le producía repulsión aquel maldito inglés. Aquel hombre que se autodenominaba su padrino, por ser el amigo, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguno, de Onigumo. Para su desgracia, tenía que soportarlo, si no quería que el resto de esos bandidos lo vieran como un traidor.

Aunque quisiera desaparecer a cada pirata que robaba y contrabandeaba en cada uno de los mares, no podía, pero pronto se desharía de la única persona con la cual compartía sus dominios… ese malnacido inglés. Porque matar definitivamente a Hiten, era cuestión de tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, pero los abrió nuevamente, cuando una mano intento colarse en su pantalón. Miro a la mujer, quien le sonreía coquetamente.

-Señor, solo pida y lo obtendrá

Era una de las chicas que trabajaban en el bar. Estaba seguro, de que en alguna ocasión, la había visto en compañía de Yura. Era una chica aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello color castaño, hasta los hombros y, de ojos grandes y un poco más claros que su cabello. Era hermosa, lo reconocía, pero no tanto como ella. Ninguna de las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación podía compararse con ella.

Se percató de que su conciencia no se encontraba allí, cuando unos dedos, que acariciaban directamente su piel, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Bajo la mirada observando, por algunos segundo, la mano que se perdía dentro de su pantalón desabrochado, y su ropa interior. Inconscientemente un suspiro de decepción salió de sus labios, aquel tacto era diferente. Agarro la mano intrusa, apartándola sin importa si le hacía daño a la chica.

-Estoy segura de que soy mejor que Yura y Tsubaki… mejor que cualquier otra –subió los brazos a la parte superior del camisón color azul celeste, que llevaba, con la intención de bajarlo.

-No eres… ella –fue un pequeño susurro, inconsciente, que la mujer ni siquiera escucho -. Largo –dijo sin mirarla, cuando la tela se deslizo totalmente por el cuerpo de ella.

-Puedo…-las palabras murieron en su boca, en el instante en que él la miro directamente, mostrándole la razón por la cual le temían -. L-Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención…

Su disculpa se vio interrumpida por un grito de hombre, y lo que parecía ser vidrio quebrándose. Algunos de los hombres que se encontraban de pie, desenfundaron sus armas, y se dirigieron hacia dónde provenía el ruido.

Él no se molestó en girar, estaba seguro de que ese maldito borracho simplemente había acabado con la última gota de whisky y vino que tenía en la casa. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a las risas, de burla de hombres, a su espalda. Simplemente, agarro el vaso, que aun contenía whisky, y bebió, ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor -. " _Falta poco_ "

-Tengo que reconocer que para ser así de pequeña, tienes mucha fuerza… espero que también seas así de voluntariosa en la cama

-¡No! –uno de los hombres que había subido, la tenía sujeta por la cintura, levantándola del piso, a pesar de que ella forcejeaba para que la soltara.

El vaso, que nuevamente se dirigía a sus labios, quedo estático en el aire, cuando reconoció la voz de ella. Por lo cual, todos sus músculos parecieron tensarse.

-Es mía –dijo en inglés, llamando la atención del hombre, que giro en su dirección.

-Vamos, Naraku, prometo tratarla como la muñequita que es –respondió en el mismo idioma, intentando acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella no se lo permitió -. Me encantan así… pequeñas y ariscas. Solo de imaginar lo que le haré…

-Ella me pertenece. Si vuelves a intentar tocarla, o simplemente lo insinúas, no solamente perderás la mano que todavía te queda –bebió todo el contenido del vaso, tratando de serenarse.

-¿Es una amenaza? –la sonrisa en su rostro, era una mueca terrorífica -. ¿Serias capaz de romper el pacto por una mujer?... mujerzuelas en esta vida es lo que hay, y ninguna de ellas sirve para otra cosa que no sea abrir las piernas… es muy hermosa, pero no es más que una puta

-No te estoy amenazando –se levantó, girándose hacia ellos, y todos los hombres a su alrededor, a pesar de que no entendían el idioma, se pusieran alerta, sintiendo lo pesado que se había vuelto el ambiente -. Solo te aviso, aunque no es mi estilo, lo que sucederá si tú, o cualquiera de los presentes se atreve a intentar tocarla

-¿Nos traicionarías por una mujer? –la mueca que tenía en el rostro desapareció, cuando lo observo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Morirías por una?

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada, solo observaban expectantes la situación, aferrándose a las pistolas que tenían en sus pantalones.

Al no obtener respuesta, dirigió su mirada al hombre que mantenía agarrada a Kikyo, e inmediatamente, éste, la soltó.

Hizo una seña, y la mujer que estaba sentada sobre las piernas del hombre que estaba frente a él, se levantó. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kikyo, y agarrándola de un brazo, la dirigió a la planta superior.

* * *

Solo se dejaba llevar por la mujer, a la cual, ni siquiera le había visto el rostro. Quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de esos hombres, porque aunque no lo demostró, esos hombres le causaron terror, cuando la atraparon en las escaleras, después de partirle una botella en la cabeza al hombre de la gran barba negra.

-Eso fue… ¡Dios, no tengo palabras para describirlo! –dirigió la mira hacia la voz, al reconocerla como la de Yura -. Creí que me aburriría con esos viejos –se escuchó una pequeña carcajada provenir de ella -. Fue divertido… aunque tengo que reconocer que fue escalofriante, creí que se matarían entre ellos

No respondió. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Camino al lado de ella, hasta que llegaron a su habitación, donde entro ella sola, ya que Yura, volvió a la planta baja.

Se sentó en la cama, observando las marcas que tenía en uno de sus brazos, y que había provocado el hombre de barba negra. Nuevamente él, la había liberado de una situación aborrecible como esa. Nuevamente él….

-¿¡Qué demonios hacías allí!?

Respingo cuando escucho aquel grito. Y, levanto la mirada hacia él. Nuevamente la miraba de esa forma. Mostrándole todo el odio que sentía por ella.

-¿¡Por qué de todos los malditos lugares que hay en la casa, tenías que bajar!?

Era la segunda vez que lo veía de esa forma. No parecía importarle mostrar ante alguien, que las pasiones podían dominarlo. Escucho algo quebrarse, pero no se molestó en saber que era.

-¡Maldita seas, Kikyo, debí deshacerme de ti! –si hubiese hecho eso, nada de lo que estaba pasando, hubiese sucedido. Él no se comportaría como un idiota, arriesgando, incluso su vida, por una maldita mujer. Si la hubiese matado cuando pudo, no tuviera esos asquerosos sentimientos por ella, que no eran de ninguna utilidad, solo una debilidad.

-Estaría agradecida por eso –se giró hacia ella. Como siempre mostrándole aquella maldita calma. Una calma que hubiese quedado en duda, si él, se hubiese percatado de la forma en que sus manos apretaban la tela de su vestimenta -. Escogería la muerte a permanecer un día más a tú lado

-Debía dejar que ellos lo hicieran –hablo entre dientes, y se giró dispuesto a irse.

\- ¡No te pedí que me defendieras! –no pudo evitar decir, lo que ella creía, él le estaba reprochando -. ¡Debiste dejar que esa mujer siguiera complaciéndote! –no tenía que haberlo visto, él aun, no se había abrochado el pantalón -. ¡Debiste dejar que te siguiera tocando!

-¡No tienes por qué pedirlo. Tú no tienes necesidad de pedir absolutamente nada, Y no, no pude estar con…! –se calló, al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de ella, y percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, sin necesidad de pensarlo.

La habitación se hundió en el completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, o decir. Y por algunos minutos, hicieron solo eso. Hasta que una mano de él, acaricio la mejilla de ella.

\- Solía mofarme de ser una persona lógica y razonable, pero tú… -no pudo evitar acerca su rostro, hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella. Sonrió con burla. Con un simple toque, ella podía provocar muchas sensaciones, y reacciones en él, cosa que ninguna otra mujer podía. La miro por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer cerrar los ojos en esa situación, incluso, estaba ruborizada. Y, gracias a esa imagen, nuevamente lo sintió… sintió aquel corazón que solo parecía latir por ella -. Odio las sensaciones que me provocas… te odio a ti, por provocarlas –la rodeo por la cintura, profundizando el contacto, al cual extrañamente ella no se resistió.

Le agradaba aquella sensación cálida que sentía cuando la besaba. Todo en ella le agradaba, excepto -. Hueles a borracho

Abrió los ojos cuando sus pies fueron despegados del suelo. Y, en un pequeño susurro que el alcanzo a escuchar, dijo -. Tú también

* * *

¿Lo odiaba?. Sin dudarlo. Era un ser despreciable. El peor que había conocido, y estaba segura, conocería.

¿Entonces por qué estaba sucediendo eso?. No lo sabía. Y, tampoco deseaba saberlo, no en ese preciso momento en que la mano de él, estaba en su cuello, empezando a bajar por su cuerpo.

Estaban en la bañera, él mantenía la espalda en la madera, y la espalda de ella reposaba en su pecho, manteniéndola entre sus piernas, mientras que seguía bajando, con una mano, por su cuerpo, deteniéndose el tiempo necesario en su pecho, obligándola cerrar los ojos, y posar la cabeza en el hombro de él, resistiéndose, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, a dejar escapar cualquier sonido de sus labios. Para posteriormente seguir su camino en línea recta por su cuerpo.

Abrió totalmente los ojos, cuando la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba, murió al mismo tiempo que un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios. Él había introducido la mano entre sus muslos. Llevo su mano con la intención de apartar aquella mano intrusa, pero él, al percatarse de su intención, no se lo permitió. Entrelazo los dedos de la mano, que tenía libre, a la de ella, posándolas en su abdomen, justo debajo de su ombligo, para que no le causara molestias a la mano que aun jugaba entre sus piernas.

Si alguien le preguntaba cómo llegaron hasta ese punto, sinceramente no sabría que responder. No sabía cómo había empezado todo, solo sabía que cuando él la besaba, muy difícilmente se podía resistir, por eso… lo odiaba. Lo odia tanto o más que antes, por doblegarla con el placer. Siempre se había repetido que nadie, tendría poder sobre ella, y menos un hombre, pero a él y a su cuerpo poco parecía importarles. Y, menos en aquel momento, en que su mano libre se aferraba al cabello de él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sentía calor. A pesar de que el agua le llegaba unos centímetros arriba del ombligo, sentía como aquel calor, que parecía nacer en la parte baja de su vientre, iba en aumento. Pero ella sabía que aunque se cubriera totalmente con agua, aquella llamarada interna, que precia quemarla, jamás se apagaría. Y, cuando su cuerpo, pareció comprender cuál era la única forma de apagar aquel _fuego_ , olvidando cualquier resto de pudor, que aún quedaba en ella, movió la cadera hacia él. Provocando que en respuesta él apartara la mano de entre sus piernas. Un sonido de molestia salió de sus labios ante tal acción, y por inercia trato de girar, pero él no se lo permitió.

La mano en su cadera, y la que aún permanecía entrelazada con la mano de ella, debajo de su ombligo, hicieron un poco de presión para hincar su cuerpo hacia adelante. Tensándose cuando sintió algo duro, rosar uno de sus glúteos.

-Esta vez no dolerá. Si te relajas, no volverás a tener molestias -sintió la voz ronca y sus labios cerca de su oído, y el _fuego_ en sus entrañas, renació.

La mano que agarraba su cadera, se deslizo suavemente hasta su espalda baja, hasta que el contacto desapareció. Segundos después sintió una lenta, pero un poco dolorosa intromisión, que aunque no era dolorosa como la primera vez, si le causaba una pequeña molestia, que era un poco soportable.

Se aferró más a la mano de él, tratando de no pensar en el dolor, o en _aquello_ que estaba causando dicho dolor en su parte baja. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Cuando estuvieron enlazados totalmente, escucho un pequeño gemido, casi ahogado, muy cerca de su oreja, que a diferencia de los de ella, pareció ser de todo, menos dolor.

Los dedos entrelazados entre los suyos, apretaron un poco su agarre, cuando el cuerpo de ella se posó totalmente sobre el de él, haciendo, si era posible, más íntima la unión.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. Él estaba empalmado en sus entrañas, demostrándole en ese momento que eran uno. Era como si sus cuerpos hubiesen nacido para ser uno. Eran dos fichas que se completaban entre sí.

Beso su hombro. Sí, eso fue lo único que hizo en la piel de ella. Jamás lo había hecho, pero besarla a ella era diferente. Su sabor era único. Extraño y exquisito. Con ella era la única que reprimía su propio placer, solo para no dañarla y complacerla.

Pero un simple, y tímido movimiento de cadera, basto para que su mano nuevamente se posara en la cadera de ella, e iniciara un movimiento rítmico de arriba hacia abajo, que con cada movimiento, el ritmo parecía ir en aumento. Movimientos, que provocaron que el silencio en la habitación se rompiera. Inundándola con los sonidos del agua, respiraciones agitadas, y una mezcla de gemidos agudos y graves.

Los movimientos aumentaron tanto en intensidad, que tuvo que soltar los cabellos de él, y aferrarse en la madera de la bañera, para no caer hacia delante. En esos momentos nada le importaba. Solo quería que aquello que él le provocaba fuera eterno. Era extraño, pero placentero. Sentía como si se rasgara en dos con cada movimiento, pero aquella sensación la excitaba más. Y, cuando todo a su alrededor, pareció volverse negro, expulso frenéticamente su placer coincidiendo con él, en el mismo instante que él descargo su placer dentro de ella, sintiéndose en ese instante, completamente uno solo.

No sabía a quién pertenecía la respiración que se escuchaba. Porque aquellos sonidos rítmicos que producían sus cuerpos, se escuchaban como uno solo, no pudiéndose diferenciar, ni siquiera, cuál era el latido del corazón de cada quien.

Segundos después, sintió como era llevaba hacia atrás, pero no hizo nada para resistirse, quedando nuevamente, su espalda recargada en el pecho de él.

Sus ojos pesaban, pero se resistía a cerrarlos, quería seguir sintiéndose parte de él, porque aunque el frenesí casi se esfumaba, aun él seguía en sus entrañas, como si ella fuera una prolongación más de él.

Levanto la mano, que aun, permanecía entrelazada con la de él. Observándola, como si en ellas fuera a encontrar algo interesante, pero por más que la observo, nada sucedió. Sin poder evitarlo más, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, sonriendo inconscientemente, cuando unos labios, dieron una caricia en forma de beso, en su hombro izquierdo.

Lo odiaba, eso siempre lo haría, pero también lo ¿amaba?. ¿Se puede odiar y amar una persona al mismo tiempo?, o ¿simplemente lo deseaba?. Porque, no todo lo que se desea se ama.

Pero en ese momento, como si su corazón necesitara dar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, latió. Latió tan fuerte, que seguramente él lo escucho.

* * *

La noche anterior, le había tocado quedarse en la habitación de Inuyasha, ya que el médico, había pedido que no la movieran.

Suspiro aliviada, cuando la abuela de Kouga, entro. Le sonreía, pero sabía que solo era en apariencia, porque a pesar de la explicación que l e había dado Inuyasha, ésta aún estaba molesta, pero gracias al médico, había tenido que tragarse todo su enojo.

A los minutos entro su madre y abuela, quienes le explicaron, que su hermana a penas ese día se enteraría de su estado, y su primo, se preparaba para un viaje, a pesar de haberse caído de un caballo recientemente.

Se arregló con las cosas, que le había llevado la abuela de Kouga, y cuando estuvo lista, ante la mirada de desagrado de ésta, Inuyasha, la llevo en brazos hasta el carruaje, donde a pesar de no querer soltarse de él, lo tuvo que hacer.

Miro de reojo hacia él, cuando el carruaje se alejaba. Se suponía que ese debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero no lo era. No por lo menos completamente, porque Inuyasha, jamás estaría con ella.

-¿Te sientes mal, hija? –miro hacia su madre, y negó en respuesta -. ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Seguramente es la emoción ante este milagro –dijo su abuela, mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

-Milagro, que debemos encomendar a nuestro señor. Llegaremos a la iglesia

-Pero el medico dijo…

-Señora Higurashi, soy la más ilusionada en que nazca este bebe. Por eso quiero que reciba la bendición de un hombre de Dios

* * *

Observaba fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a ella, tratando de entender por qué la elegida había sido ella. Tenía que aceptar que era bonita, pero ella también lo era. O, eso le decía su abuelo, pero Kouga, nunca pareció notarlo.

Cuando leyó aquella carta, tenía que reconocer que la odio. Aun sin conocerla, sintió odio por ella, porque aquella chica, le había quitado algo que sabía debía pertenecerle. El amor de Kouga. Pero aquella chica, no podía quitarle algo que jamás le perteneció, porque de lo único que fue dueña ella, fue del desprecio de Kouga.

Ahora, cuando Kouga ya no existía, se percataba de muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era que no la odiaba, ni podía hacerlo, porque ella jamás tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

El carraspeo que hizo Hojo, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ayame Nōsuookami, es… un placer – acepto la mano que se extendía frente a ella, y forzó una sonrisa, correspondiendo a la que la otra chica le mostraba, pero al igual que la de ella, aquella sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos -. " _Debe extrañar a Kouga_ "

Entraron a la iglesia, sin cruzar ninguna otra palabra. En el interior del recinto, se les unieron dos mujeres, que resultaron ser la abuela y madre de la viuda de Kouga.

A pesar de lo incomoda que le resultaba la situación, hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimularlo. Pero cuando la misa termino, escucho esas horribles palabras provenir de la abuela de Kouga. Aquella chica estaba embarazada.

No pudo soportar más, y sin importarle lo que las personas a su alrededor pensaran, se levantó el vestido, y corrió. Ni si quiera le importo que las personas que encontraba en su camino, se pusieran a cuchichear, por mostrar más arriba de sus tobillos. Ella lo único que quería, era dejar de sentir, y pensar.

Mientras corría tuvo varios tropiezos, hasta que cayó. A pesar, de que sabía que algunas personas se acercaban, no hizo nada para levantarse, simplemente lloro. Dejo salir sus lágrimas, rompiendo aquella promesa que hizo en el mar. Porque aquella chica, tuvo lo que ella soñó, y tendría algo que siempre le recordaría que Kouga, la amo.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo levantar la mirada. Frente a ella estaba Hojo, llevando entre sus manos, la mantilla oscura, que se le había caído.

-Lo siento… iba a decírtelo –se arrodillo frente a ella, ignorando a las personas que los observaban. Le agarro las manos, y las observo, asegurándose de que no las tuviera lastimadas.

-No era necesario, decidí dejar todo atrás, pero… – bajo la mirada, observando la tela negra de su vestido -, rompí mi promesa

-No creo que la hayas roto. He escuchado que las lágrimas purifican nuestras almas, sacando todo el dolor que habita en ellas… llorar te hará olvidar –se levantó, y le tendió la mano -. Llegará el día, en que esas lágrimas no significaran dolor, sino el deseo más puro de tu alma

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su rostro. Y, si bajaba su mirada, se encontraría con el cuerpo desnudo de él, solo siendo cubierto como el de ella, por una simple sabana. Recordaba estar en la bañera, y hacer el amor en ella. Se ruborizo al recordar eso, por lo cual, en reflejo se cubrió totalmente con la sabana. Observando todo lo que había bajo de ésta. Poso sus ojos sobre el brazo que la rodeaba, subiendo la mirada hasta llegar al punto donde se unía con un cuerpo, pero aunque su cerebro, le decía que detuviera la mirada en ese punto, no lo hizo. Y en esos momentos, cuando aquel calor empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, tuvo que aceptar que ella lo deseaba.

Retiro la sabana de su rostro. Eso no podía ser posible. A ella no podía parecerle atractivo ese hombre. Ella no podía desearlo, y mucho menos amarlo. No, ella no podía estar enamorada -. " _No de él_ " –se quedó observándolo. No podía negar que era muy apuesto, no era ciega para no notarlo. Pero, aun así, no era tan apuesto como él creía, tenía más de un defecto. Defectos, que aunque no eran muy visibles, ella sabía que existían.

Se concentró en el rostro de él, tratando de encontrar tales defectos, pero a pesar de observar minuciosamente cada detalle, no encontraba ninguno.

Estaba segura, de que ella jamás podría amarlo, tal vez, desearlo, pero ¡jamás amarlo!

Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y aun perdida en la imagen de él, estiro sus dedos hasta tocar la nariz de él, delineándola hasta llegar a los labios. Era muy apuesto, y físicamente no tenía ningún defecto, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Todo en él llamaba la atención, inclusive aquella gran marca, en forma de araña que cubría, casi totalmente, su espalda. Se irguió un poco, tratando de observar mejor aquella marca. Ya antes la había observado, pero al tenerla tan cerca, le provocaba curiosidad. Estiro una mano con la intención de tocarla, pero la mano de él, la detuvo.

-Es una marca de nacimiento – abrió los ojos, y la miro -. De línea paterna, al igual que él color de mis ojos –sonrió de forma arrogante -. ¿Puedo moverme?, o aún ¿no terminas de admirarme, y tocarme?

-No lo estaba haciendo –trato de zafarse de los agarres que él mantenía en ella, pero él no se lo permitió -. Veo que tu ego y narcisismo es inmenso

Acerco su rostro al de ella, rosando lentamente sus labios, mientras hablaba -. A ti también te agrada mi físico… a todas les agrada

Antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso, ella lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logrando soltarse, al estar él, desprevenido. Se cubrió lo más que pudo con la sabana, y después de levantarse, se dirigió al baño, escuchando los improperios que él lanzaba en su nombre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su espalda, apretó lo más fuerte que pudo los labios, reteniendo un grito, mientras apretaba, casi hasta el punto de romper, la sabana.

 _A todas les agrada_

-. " _¡Idiota!"-_ pero el idiota no era él, si no ella porque si se suponía que no debía importarle, ¿entonces por qué lo hacía?.

* * *

No comprendía por qué esa idiota estaba enojada con él. Era la primera mujer que se enojaba con él, después de tener sexo. Acaso, ¿había estado mal?. No, aquello era imposible, él lo sabía, además, los gemidos de ella se lo confirmaban.

Tratando de ignorar la molestia que ella le había provocado, se vistió, y salió de la habitación. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, y ahora Kikyo, le sumaba una más. Por qué, por un solo día, ella no podía comportarse como las otras mujeres que alguna vez pasaron por su vida. Mujeres que callaban y eran complacientes. Y, de ninguna de ellas había tenido quejas, de hecho, él era quien las despreciaba.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, en busca de la lacena donde Kaede, guardaba los licores que se encontraban en la casa, y que por suerte, el borracho ese no encontró.

Bebió, casi todo, el contenido de una botella, pero ni siquiera eso pudo calmar aquello que le había provocado Kikyo. Pero cuando uno de los hombres que trabajan para él, entro a la cocina, supo inmediatamente lo que si lo calmaría.

El cobro de esa deuda, lo relajaría.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando los golpes cesaron. Nuevamente reinaba el silencio, a pesar de aquella escena.

-Ella jamás te querrá –sonrió, a pesar de la sangre que salía de su boca -. Incluso a mí, que decía odiarme, llego a quererme… pero a ti jamás te querrá, su corazón solo le ha pertenecido a un solo hombre –a pesar de los nuevos moretones que tenía en su rostro, y salía sangre de su boca, sonreía. Pero no logro lo que esperaba, ya que Naraku, sonrió con burla, ante aquellas palabras, mientras vaciaba whisky en un vaso.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa conseguir de Kikyo –cerró los ojos al beber del vaso. No, no hacía falta que ese bastardo se lo recordara, porque él lo sabía. Kikyo, jamás lo querría… ella siempre amaría al malnacido de Inuyasha. Pero a pesar de saberlo, aparecía aquella pequeña molestia, que detestaba… celos. Jamás envidio a nadie, pero Kikyo, hacía que envidiara a Inuyasha, porque poseía algo que él jamás tendría. El corazón de Kikyo.

Se levantó caminando lentamente hacia él. Llevaba el vaso del que bebía en la mano izquierda, y la botella que contenía whisky, en la derecha. Volviendo a hablar, cuando estuvo frente a él -. Incluso, provocándole asco, conseguí su cuerpo, algo que nadie más pudo, o podrá

Antes de que Bankotsu, pudiera responderle, lanzo la botella de whisky, a sus pies. Para después, pedirle a uno de los hombres que allí estaban, unas cerillas y un cigarrillo. Le entrego a éste, el vaso, mientras encendía el cigarrillo. Cerró los ojos, segundos antes de que el humo saliera de su boca. No acostumbraba fumar, pero en ese momento, necesitaba aquella pequeña _niebla_ de placer. Aquella que desaparecería lentamente hasta volverse nada.

Todos los hombres, incluso Bankotsu, se quedaron observándolo sin comprender aquella escena, hasta que él abrió los ojos y, segundos después lanzo la cerrilla y el cigarro, donde antes, había lanzado la botella de whisky.

Gritos. Fuertes gritos de dolor salían de los labios de Bankotsu, quien se retorcía por el dolor, mientras las llamas, avanzaban como si tuvieran vida, devorando lenta y dolorosamente, su cuerpo.

Observaba aquella escena, mientras tomaba del vaso que segundos antes, había pedido. Aquellos gritos eran tan exquisitos… una perfecta melodía, que casi le hacía querer cerrar los ojos para solo concentrarse en ella. Cosa que hubiese hecho, si no fuera porque se perdería de tan magnífica obra de arte. Porque aquella escena, donde porciones de piel y cabello, caían al piso, o eran consumidas por el fuego, antes de que pudieran caer, mientras Bankotsu, se revolvía dolorosamente, era eso… una obra de arte.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, dio la orden de que apagaran el fuego, pero a pesar de la sorpresa, nadie vacilo en cumplir la orden. Dejando caer el cuerpo, ahora deforme de Bankotsu, quien a pesar de todo, aún seguía consiente.

Camino hasta el cuerpo desfigurado, que ahora yacía en el piso. Sonrió, al ver el sufrimiento en el ojo que aún le quedaba -. No te preocupes, no te matare –coloco su bota en el hombro de Bankotsu, el cual, como el resto de su cuerpo, había perdido toda la epidermis, y parte de la hipodermis, dejando ver algunos músculos. Un grito, que aunque le hacía desear apretar más fuerte, no podía, o no debía, si no quería que se desmayara -. Morirás lentamente, mientras los gusanos devoran lo que aún queda de ti, y tú, podrás observarlo

Él solo observaba extasiado, como Bankotsu trataba de removerse en su sitio, cuando observo su imagen de forme, en el espejo frente al que lo colocaron. Tratando de moverse, sin que funcionara, cuando las moscas empezaban a detenerse en él. Dolía, pero no podía hacer nada diferente a gritar. Si así, se podían llamar aquellos sonidos que eran tan diferentes a su voz, y aunque, eran horribles, para Naraku, eran semejantes e igual de exquisitos y relajantes, a cualquiera de las piezas que tocaba en el piano.

-Llegue a pensar que cumplirías su petición –dijo Byakuya, después de colocarse a su lado. En ese momento, solo quedaban ellos dos en la habitación, observando aquella escena.

Una risa de burla se escuchó provenir de él, antes de que bebiera todo el contenido de su vaso -. No recibo ordenes de nadie. Creí que después de tanto tiempo, eso te había quedado claro –no, jamás permitiría que alguien le dijera que hacer, ni si quiera ella. O, tal vez sí. Aunque, no quisiera reconocerlo, tal vez haría lo que ella le pidiera. Era patético, pero esos malditos sentimientos que poseía hacia ella, no le permitían hacer nada que le hiciera daño. Esa fue la razón por la cual no lo mato frente a ella, y le mintió. Pero él no podía y tampoco quería dejarlo con vida, porque así, como él jamás dejaría ir a Kikyo, sabía que Bankotsu, tampoco lo haría. Siempre buscaría la forma de que Kikyo estuviera con él, aunque, supiese a quien le pertenecía ella en realidad. Además, no podía soportar que otro hombre la deseara. Sabía que ella era muy hermosa, pero jamás podría soportar que otro hombre estuviera tan cerca de ella, y solo de pensarlo lo inervaba.

* * *

Cerró los ojos cuando la brisa y su propio cabello, empezaron a acariciar su rostro. Adoraba tanto esa sensación de libertad. Sensación que le confirmaba que haberse escapado de la hacienda había valido la pena, aunque cuando volviera, se llevaría la peor reprimenda de la historia, por salir a esa hora, y sin compañía femenina. Abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente diviso el punto que escogieron como meta

-¡Gane! –detuvo el caballo blanco, observando hacia atrás, distinguiendo entre la nube de polvo un caballo color café con manchas blancas, el cual llego segundos después.

-Fue casi un empate –se bajó del caballo, y aunque, sabía que ella podía bajarse sola, la agarro por la cintura, ayudándola a bajar, pero sin poder evitarlo, la sostuvo en el aire. Observando aquellos hermosos cabellos color fuego que danzaban en el aire, y esas dos grandes esmeraldas que parecían brillar, aún más, que el sol. Sin poder evitarlo, se perdió en aquella imagen.

No comprendía por qué Kouga, no había podido notar lo hermosa que era Ayame, si ella era perfecta. Si, aquella palabra era la indicada, ya que no existía ninguna otra, que pudiera describir lo que Ayame, era ante sus ojos.

-Puedo hacerlo sola –dijo con un pequeño puchero, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que por ninguna razón te lastimes. Sé que lo más probable es que no lo hagas, pero no quiero arriesgarme… jamás me lo perdonaría –la coloco en la hierba.

-¡Ahora mi premio!

Él sonrió, mientras amarraba los caballos en un árbol. Pero cuando giro, la sonrisa desapareció totalmente. Primero se puso totalmente pálido, antes de que su rostro en color compitiera con el color del cabello del de la chica. Ayame se había quitado el pantalón que llevaba, y ahora se disponía a quitarse la camisa.

Se giró -. L-Lo s-siento, y-yo… n-no…que-quería-a

-¿De qué hablas?, y ¿Por qué actúas así?

-E-Estas desnuda

-No lo estoy, deja de exagerar, y quítate la ropa –empezó a jalarle la chaqueta, junto con la camisa, logrando quitarle únicamente la chaqueta.

-¡Ayame, esto no está bien! –se giró con los ojos cerrados, y todavía visiblemente ruborizado -. No está bien que una señorita como tú haga esto. Debes cambiarte

-¿Por qué?, siempre nadaba con Inuyasha de esta forma

-¿¡Qué!? –abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, y respiro profundo para calmarse -. Supongo que era cuando estabas pequeña, pero ahora no puedes hacerlo. Si se enteran que haces esto, creerán que no eres una señorita decente

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás –le coloco la chaqueta en una mano -. Aunque no me "desnude", ningún hombre querría casarse con alguien como yo… y ya eso no me importa

-Eso no es cierto –la cubrió con la chaqueta, y abrió los ojos -. Con tan solo verte una vez, bastaría para que un hombre quisiera casarse contigo… y cuando se percate que vale la pena ver una simple sonrisa tuya, juro que se enamoraría… cualquier hombre que te conozca te amaría –sonrió con esa expresión pacifica, que solo él, parecía poseer.

-Lindas palabras, pero creo que debes de dejar de ser tan condescendiente conmigo –coloco, detrás de sus orejas, los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro -. Mírame –dio una vuelta, provocando que él sonriera, al no poder observar lo que ella quería mostrarle -. No fui criada para parecer una delicada flor… soy… simplemente yo. La chica que se siente más cómoda sin ese estúpido corsé… la chica que prefiere montar a caballo, antes de aprender el aburrido arte de bordar, y que posiblemente perdí mi _virtud_ , por eso… creí que debería cambiar, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de que no debo hacerlo –lo miro a los ojos -. Dime Hojo, ¿qué hombre querría casarse conmigo? –él se quedó observándola sin saber que decir, o hacer. A ella no le importaba la respuesta, después de todo, era consciente de que su principal problema era su personalidad, ya que a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres sumisas, y ella jamás sería una. Además, de que no le interesaba que alguien quisiera casarse con ella.

Se giró, dispuesta a entrar al agua, pero un pequeño susurro en forma de su nombre, llamo su atención. Se giró nuevamente, sorprendida, hacia él -. ¿Qué dijiste? - cuando pudo distinguir perfectamente el rubor en las mejillas de él, se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Ayame, para mí sería un privilegio casarme contigo –sintió que debía detenerse, cuando ella lo miro, probablemente con la esperanza de que él se detuviera, o dijera que aquello no era cierto, pero no podía, su abuela viajaría en esos días para hablar con el abuelo de Ayame, y él no quería que las cosas se dieran de esa forma. Por esa razón, en ese momento decidió confesar lo que creyó jamás podría decir en voz alta -. Y-Yo te mentí, si sé que es el amor. Lo siento cuando te observo sonreír, o cuando te miro a los ojos, pero lamentablemente, estos gestos nunca han sido dirigidos hacia a mi… pero nunca me ha importado, porque siempre te he amado, y creía que serias feliz

Se quedó observándolo, sin saber que decir. No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, jamás nadie le había dicho esa clase de cosas, y siempre creyó que la persona que se lo diría seria Kouga.

Estaba agradecida por aquellas palabras, pero no creía poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Hojo.

-Hojo…

La interrumpió al tomarla de las manos -. Sé que no correspondes a mis sentimientos, pero eso jamás me ha importado. Pero quiero creer que con el tiempo eso puede cambiar. Sé que no es el momento, o la forma en que me hubiese gustado preguntarlo, pero la pregunta ahora es, Ayame, ¿me concederías el privilegio de contraer nupcias conmigo?

* * *

-Creí que la llevarías contigo

-No es conveniente –pasaría mucho tiempo fuera de la isla, y aunque sería demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, estaría más segura en la isla que junto a él, porque su presencia podía arriesgar la vida de ambos -. Mientras no esté, todos te obedecerán únicamente a ti. Quiero que sigas buscando a Tsubaki, pero no la mates cuando la encuentres –guardo, unos papeles que tenía en la mano, en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Byakuya, asintió ante la orden, e hizo una reverencia, con la intención de marcharse, pero la voz de Naraku, lo detuvo.

-La seguridad de ella dependerá de ti

-La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario –dio como terminada la conversación, y salió.

Se quedó observando por unos minutos hacia el jardín. Ella aún estaba enojada con él. Porque a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones en que discutían, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, pero en esta ocasión, no solamente lo ignoraba, sino que además, si sus miradas se llegaban a cruzar, ella lo miraba con ¿odio?. Si, lo era, pero además había otra cosa que no podía identificar. Y, lo más frustrante, y molesto de todo, era que ya había pasado un día, y ella seguía actuando así. Suspiro de forma cansina, en unos días se iría, y no quería marcharse sin saber porque ella se comportaba así.

Miro el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, y aun, para su desgracia le quedaban cosas por hacer. Se levantó dispuesto a realizarlas, después vería como saber qué demonios tenia Kikyo.

* * *

Parpadeo. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, ¿cierto?. Hojo, no podía estar pidiéndole lo que ella creía. Tal vez, simplemente había malinterpretado sus palabras. Si definitivamente era eso.

-No tienes por qué querer hacerme sentir bien, Hojo –sonrió, tratando de que él entendiera que se encontraba bien -. Creo que es hora…

-Todo lo que dije es cierto… jamás podría mentirte. Estoy enamorado de ti, y quiero que seas mi esposa. Si antes no me atreví a confesártelo, era porque respetaba tú compromiso con Kouga, pero sobre todo tú felicidad

-Hojo… -¿qué decir?. Hojo, era un hombre apuesto, sensible y amable, pero ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma. No quería lastimarlo con sus palabras, pero tampoco podía aceptar las de él -. L-Lo siento, yo…

-Como dije, sé que no correspondes a mis sentimientos –dijo interrumpiéndola, sabiendo de antemano lo que le diría-, pero si aceptaras darme una oportunidad, juro que cada día, hasta el último de mi vida te amare y te enamorare, porque para mí, será un privilegio estar contigo –beso sus manos antes de soltarla -. No tienes por qué responder ahora, estoy dispuesto a esperar. Tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada

Después de eso, decidieron volver a la hacienda, sumergidos en un completo silencio. Porque, por más que tratara de actuar normal, después de la confesión de Hojo, no podía.

-Eres libre de elegirme, o rechazarme, pero juro, que sin importar cuál sea tú elección, nada entre nosotros cambiara. Siempre seremos amigos, al menos que tú me pidas alejarme

Esas fueron sus palabras, antes de besar su mano, como siempre que se despedía, para después marcharse.

* * *

Levanto la mirada cuando el libro que permanecía en sus manos fue jalado. Miro con molestia a la mujer que tenía una clara expresión de aburrimiento. Había tratado de ignorarla, desde que ésta entro, sin su permiso, a su habitación.

-No entiendo por qué pierdes el tiempo en cosas tan aburridas –miro la portada del libro, pero al no comprender lo que estaba escrito, lo lanzo al piso.

-No puedo impedir que vengas a esta casa, pero si vuelves a…

-Si puedes, pero no quieres –se sentó en el sofá -. Si se lo pides, él lo impedirá

Se levantó, y recogió el libro, ignorándola. Lo que menos deseaba era hablar sobre él. Se sentó esta vez en la cama, dispuesta a leer, esta vez, sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

\- ¡Estoy aburrida! –hizo un gesto exagerado, antes de acostarse en el sofá. Pero Kikyo, no le presto la más mínima atención -. Debes estar feliz... –no logro lo que esperaba, porque Kikyo, no despego la mirada del libro -. Sinceramente yo no lo estaría, los viajes de Naraku, son muy largos. A él no le importara… tendrá toda la _diversión_ que desee, pero tú… -su voz sonaba realmente "afectada" -, siento pena por ti –miro de reojo, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al fin había logrado su cometido, llamar la atención de Kikyo.

No pudo evitar mirar a Yura, cuando menciono la palabra viaje y Naraku, en la misma oración. Cada palabra que ésta dijo, desde ese momento, las escucho con suma atención, e intrigada por dichos comentarios, esperaba pacientemente que Yura continuará, pero ésta, parecía no querer proseguir.

Cerró el libro. Y, cayendo, conscientemente, en el juego de Yura, dijo -. ¿Por qué deberías sentir pena por mí? –obviamente, se imaginaba a que se refería Yura, con la palabra diversión, pero estaba muy interesada, para su gusto, en aquella conversación. No, no era por qué él hubiese sido mencionado en dicha conversación, simplemente, tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad, que debía corregir.

-Porque si –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, logrando que Kikyo frunciera el ceño. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, ella nuevamente hablo -. ¿No lo sabes?, creí que te lo había informado –dijo con fingida inocencia -. Pero no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas –se sentó nuevamente en el sofá -. Según lo que alcance a escuchar, Naraku, se va a un viaje largo, pero no te preocupes, tú no irás

Se levantó en un impulso, dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero cuando llego a la puerta, y se percató de lo que haría, se detuvo, ruborizándose por aquel arrebato.

Impulsos. Jamás se había dejado llevar por ellos, pero últimamente, éstos parecían dominarla, más específicamente, si lo que haría tenía que ver con él.

-¿Adónde ibas? –aquel tono de burla, que la caracterizaba, podía identificarse claramente.

-Estoy aburrida de estar encerrada –abrió la puerta -. Dijiste que también lo estabas –Yura, pareció estar complacida con la respuesta, porque sin agregar más, se levantó -. ¿Cómo saldremos? –estaba segura de que ninguno de aquellos hombres las dejarían salir.

-No eres una prisionera –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la jalaba por los pasillos -. Tu guardián nos ayudara

¿Cómo había terminado allí?. Estaba segura, de que Byakuya, también se hacia la misma pregunta. Solo había que ver su expresión, mientras cargaba aquellos vestidos, siguiendo a Yura.

-¿Por qué no te has medido los vestidos que te he escogido? - miro hacia la chica que traía más vestidos en sus manos -. ¿Quieres regresar?

No respondió, simplemente agarro un vestido al azar, dirigiéndose a la zona de vestieres, donde la ayudo una mujer de mediana edad. No era que le agradara sentirse una muñeca, que le pertenecía a Yura, pero al menos, las ocurrencias de aquella chica la ayudaban a olvidar las tonterías que se colaban en su cabeza.

-Me equivoque, ese modelo es para una anciana –agarro uno de los vestidos que llevaba en los brazos, y se lo entrego -. Estoy segura de que este te quedara perfecto

Pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse al vestier, escucho unas voces que reconoció, por lo menos, la voz del hombre. Se giró hacia donde provenían.

Agarrada del brazo, de quien se suponía era, su esposo, venia aquella mujer que conoció en la fiesta donde fue con Yura y él. La señora Kirishima, la cual, parecía venir a gusto, a juzgar por su expresión.

-Siempre tienes una excusa para…

Se calló cuando se percató de la presencia de las chicas, y casi inmediatamente, se cubrió la mitad de su rostro con un abanico, tratando de ocultar, unas no muy disimuladas, risas. Él, si se sorprendió por la presencia de ella allí, no lo demostró.

-Es… hermoso el modelo –dijo finalmente, descubriendo su rostro -. Creo que este tipo de modelos va con tu personalidad –se giró hacia él -. ¿Me acompañaras a cenar?

-Sera un placer –beso la mano de la mujer, que después de unos segundos, se marchó en un carruaje que la esperaba. Él se giró hacia ella, y después de fruncir el ceño se marchó, por donde antes había venido, siendo seguido por Byakuya.

\- Si no te agradaba ese modelo no debiste romperlo -miro hacia la chica que sonreía. Miro la dirección en que ésta miraba, percatándose, de que efectivamente, había roto el vestido que tenía en las manos -. Suerte que eres la esposa del dueño

Después de unos minutos Byakuya, volvió, informándoles que se debían marchar, cosa que seguramente Yura, agradecía, porque si consideraba a Kikyo aburrida, desde hace unos minutos, la consideraba un poco insoportable. Pero a pesar del mal genio de la chica, le parecía divertido lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Pronto seria la hora de cenar, y él aún no había llegado. Pero ella sabía cuál era la razón. Estaba con aquella mujer, y aunque no le agradaba reconocerlo, eso le molestaba.

Después de bañarse, buscando relajarse, se acostó, tratando de no pensar en nada, incluso, cerró los ojos con la intención de dormirse. Pero minutos después, cuando al fin estaba casi dormida, unos pasos y la puerta abriéndose, hicieron que los abriera nuevamente. Escucho unas voces, antes de que la puerta se cerrara bruscamente. Escucho pasos alejarse, y la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

-Si vas a descansar, y sobre todo de esa forma, infórmale a Kaede

Cerró los ojos varias veces, hasta que pudo enfocarlo. Otra vez parecía estar enojado. Miro su cuerpo, recordando que estaba durmiendo en ropa interior, por lo cual se cubrió con una sábana.

-Casi que esos idiotas te ven así

-Y, ¿eso sería terrible? –tenía que reconocer que le producía un poco de gracia la forma en que él, estaba hablando, y al parecer, lo hacía de forma inconsciente. Tal vez burlarse un poco, no estaría mal.

-Para ellos si… cualquier hombre, diferente a mí, que te vea de esa forma, no viviría para contarlo

Sabía que lo que él decía era cierto. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que el día que golpeaba a Bankotsu. Brillo que aumentaba, aún más, a medida que aumentaba la sangre.

Giro su rostro aun lado, a pesar de lo escalofriante que sonaban esas palabras, a ella la ruborizaron -. Creí que no vendrías esta noche

-¿Querías que no lo hiciera? –sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

La pregunta hizo que ella girara hacia él -. No puedo evitar que aceptes, o rechaces invitaciones

Se acercó hacia ella, e intento besarla, pero ella aparto el rostro, provocando que el sonriera. Porque a pesar de que lo había rechazado, los pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de ella, le indicaba que era diferente a las otras veces.

Se quitó las botas, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, coloco una de sus rodillas ente las piernas de ella, y tomándola por las muñecas, la hizo caer sobre la cama, y muy cerca a sus labios, le dijo -. A pesar de tu intelecto, ignoras muchas cosas…-sonrió de lado, mostrándole aquella sonrisa, que solo él parecía saber hacer -, y esta noche, voy a enseñarte algunas de ellas

* * *

-Inuyasha –obtuvo la misma respuesta que había obtenido desde que llego a la hacienda -. Inu, creo que ya pague por mi error, aunque creo que es injusto que mi padrino me prohíba salir, incluso contigo, por una semana, lo acepto, pero por favor podrías dejar de aplicarme la _ley del hielo_ –dijo en un hilo de voz, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero el aludido siguió ignorándola -. Sé que no debo hacer ese tipo de cosas, y menos sola, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo

-No te ayudare a que te levanten el castigo

-No se trata de eso –dijo indignada. La verdad, era que no le agradaba que Inuyasha la ignorara, cosa que siempre hacia cuando ella los metía en problemas. Y, respecto al castigo, no lo necesitaba, tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga, si le provocaba salir -. Inu, necesito comentarte algo que me tiene confundida

Dejo de acomodarse las vestimentas, y se giró hacia ella. Escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle, mientras ella le ayudaba a arreglarse.

-Conozco a Hojo, y puedo asegurarte que lo que dice es cierto

-Lo sé –bajo la mirada ruborizada.

-Creo que debiste pedirle un consejo a mi padre, él es mejor que yo expresándose –la chica suspiro, dándole la razón -. Pero… -ella levanto la mirada -, una vez escuche una frase, de que es mejor estar con la persona que te amé verdaderamente, a la que tu ames, porque la primera pasara todos los días de su vida tratando de enamorarte, mientras la segunda persona, al no verlo necesario, no buscara que lo ames

-¿Crees que debo aceptar a Hojo?

-No, lo que creo es que debes olvidar a esa segunda persona, y estar con quien de verdad pienses que puede completar tu felicidad. La decisión es tuya –le revolvió el cabello -. Sé qué harás lo correcto

* * *

No lo había buscado. O, rogado como él se lo había dicho. Pero entonces, ¿porque sentía como si lo hubiese hecho?. Ella lo deseaba, y su cuerpo lo esperaba, como si llevaran una eternidad sin tocarse. En ese momento se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto adicta a algo que debería estar prohibido. Porque todas aquellas sensaciones que él le provocaba, y lo que en esos momentos le estaba haciendo, debían estar prohibidas incluso en lo más profundo del infierno. O, eso le había enseñado su abuela.

Apretó con fuerza los cabellos, azabaches, que mantenía entre sus dedos, y que sobresalían de la cabeza que estaba entre sus piernas -. E-Espe… ¡aaaah! –con una de sus manos, cubrió su rostro, mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas, pero él, cual serpiente, se deslizo sobre su cuerpo, quedando sobre ella, y entre sus piernas, quedando piel contra piel.

Aparto con delicadeza el brazo, percatándose de que tenía los ojos, fuertemente, cerrados. Tenía que reconocerlo. Cada reacción que ella tenía le encantaba. Todo en ella le gustaba y excitaba, desde esa actitud fría e indiferente, hasta aquellos actos inconscientes de inocencia.

Roso sus labios contra los de ella, mientras bajaba suavemente sus manos por cada uno de los costados de ella.

-Eres mía –susurro sobre sus labios, provocando que ella abriera los ojos -. Solo mía –ya no le importaba decirlo en voz alta, porque era verdad, y a ella tenía que quedarle completamente claro eso.

Profundizo el beso cuando sus manos llegaron a sus muslos, pegando el cuerpo de ella más al de él. Quería fundirse nuevamente con ella, sin importar que no se lo pidiera. Un pequeño gemido de ella, fue ahogado entre el beso, cuando él, de un solo movimiento, los unió.

Se separó un poco de ella. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y el rostro tan rojo, que parecía que la sangre corriera sobre su piel. Le gusto tanto aquella imagen, que no pudo evitar moverse un poco, provocando en ella, una expresión que lo excitó más.

Pero lo poco que podía observar de ella no le bastaba, quería observar claramente cada expresión de su rostro y, cada contracción y relajación de su cuerpo. Por lo cual, giro sobre él, dejándola en su regazo.

Unió sus labios, en un beso que parecía tocar sus almas. La de ella era pura, pero la de él, era un alma maldita y podrida. Porque ella era luz y él oscuridad. Eran tan diferentes. Dos opuestos, que en ese momento se unían, convirtiéndose en una sola entidad.

Bajo sus manos, por los costados del cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Deslizando ahora su beso, lentamente hasta el cuello de ella, provocando que se doblara hacia atrás, logrando una posición, que ni ella sabía que podía realizar, dándole toda la distancia que él necesitaba para acceder, con mayor comodidad, a su pecho.

Una pequeña mordida debajo de su seno izquierdo, justo en el sitio donde se encontraban dos lunares, adornando su pálida piel, la hizo gemir, pero no por dolor, ya que ni siquiera lo sintió.

Cuando dejo de sentir, el cálido tacto, de los labios de él, en su piel, abrió los ojos. Él se había acostado, sin que ella se percatara, y ahora recorría su cuerpo, pero con la mirada. En reflejo se cubrió, e intento bajarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Él frunció el ceño, cuando ella le aparto la mirada.

-¿Hice…? -sabía que no podía ser eso. Estaba seguro de que no lo era, pero necesitaba saber que le estaba sucediendo -. ¿Hice algo que no te agrado? –subió una mano hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciándola -. Puedes decirlo… ¿es la posición? –pudo observar, para su deleite, como el rostro de ella parecía empezar a brotar sangre.

-N-No me agrada… así –no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para hablar, cosa que no sabía si agradecer u odiar, por lo que había respondido, y el tono que había utilizado. Una de las razones era por sentirse expuesta, y la otra, era porque en esa posición, lo había visto con ella. Esa mujer seguramente lo hacía… la mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla, y que ahora bajaba por su cuerpo, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos, cuando unos dedos, empezaron a jugar alrededor de su ombligo -. E-Es vergonzoso –respondió sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué? –ella intento hablar, pero él sonrió con malicia, antes de moverle las cadera, provocando que un fuerte gemido, involuntario, escapara de sus labios -. Eres MI mujer, no deberías sentirla

Sin decir más, guío, con sus manos, el cuerpo de ella, en cada movimiento de subida y bajada, o de vaivén, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Observando en ello, lo que cada uno sentía, pero no era capaces de pronunciar.

No hubo más palabras, y tampoco fueron necesarias, porque nuevamente lo sintieron. No eran sus cuerpos los únicos que se unían, sus almas en esos momentos, estaban seguros, se unían en una sola.

* * *

Observó todo por la ventana, y aunque sabía que su padrino se lo había prohibido, en ese momento estaba tan aburrida, que decidió salir por la cocina, logrando alcanzar a Hojo, cuando éste, ya se había subido en el caballo, dispuesto a irse. Por lo cual, se interpuso en el camino del caballo, para que Hojo, se percatara de su presencia.

Se lanzó del caballo, cuando Ayame cayó hacia atrás, tratando de evitar que el caballo la golpeara -. ¿Estás bien? –él parecía preocupado, a diferencia de ella, que parecía divertirse con la situación.

-No te preocupes, estoy totalmente protegida –palmeo la parte inferior de su vestido.

-Lo siento

-No me sucedió nada… relájate –agarro la mano que él le ofrecía.

-No por eso… -bajo la mirada -. Por incomodarte con mi confesión. No es necesario que termines nuestra amistad por eso… pero respetare tu decisión

-Eres un poco dramático –levanto la mirada, cuando ella le palmeo el hombro -. Tú lo dijiste, nada arruinara nuestra amistad

-Pero la señora…

-No tenía permiso de salir, y ahora estoy castigada

-¿Castigada?

Sonrió -. Sí, pero ya me aburrí –bajo la mirada, para después subirla lentamente, mostrando aquellas dos esmeraldas brillosas. Eso jamás fallaba -. Me llevas a pasear… por favor

-No creo que debamos…-no sonaba convencido sobre lo que decía -, el señor Inu no…

-Por favor, mi padrino, incluso me prohibió salir de la casa –coloco una expresión exagerada de circunstancia -. Estoy tan sola, que puedo morir, y mi cuerpo jamás seria encontrado. Si regresamos antes del almuerzo, nadie se enterara

Suspiro, definitivamente a ella no podía negarle nada. La ayudo a subir en el caballo, delante de él, y se marcharon sin tener una dirección determinada. Mientras estuviera con ella, no le importaba porque senderos lo llevara el destino.

* * *

Se observaban mutuamente. Acariciándose únicamente con la mirada. Sus respiraciones aún estaban agitadas, y no salían todavía de aquella nube de placer. A pesar de eso, sentían la necesidad de fundirse nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dejar de hacer lo que hacía… acariciar simplemente sus almas.

-Te odio… eso es lo que siento –no sabía si eran los resquicios del orgasmo, pero las palabras fluían normalmente -, porque me haces sentir cosas que no deseo, y desear cosas que no quiero

-¿Es una declaración de amor eterno? - por primera vez desde que la conocía, la vio sonreír de esa forma. Una sonrisa que tenía una perfecta y adorable mezcla, a su parecer, de sarcasmo e inocencia. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era cierto... las sonrisas eran hermosas, pero estaba seguro que como la de ella no había ninguna otra. Como Kikyo, jamás habría otra mujer.

Sonrió. No era una sonrisa que auguraba un horrible destino. Era una sonrisa, que estaba segura, solamente ella había visto… una sonrisa cálida.

La caricia en su mejilla, la devolvió a la realidad, después de haberse perdido en aquella sonrisa -. ¿Amor?... ¿crees que alguien como yo puede sentir eso?

Coloco su mano sobre la de él, deteniéndola en un solo punto de su mejilla -. No quiero saber la respuesta a eso

-La sabes, pero no te atreves a repetirla –retiro la mano de la mejilla de ella -. " _Tenías razón, soy un hombre normal_ … _solamente cuando estoy contigo_ ". No confió en nadie… si tú llegaras a traicionarme, lo pagarías con tu vida –a pesar de asegurarlo, no estaba seguro si, llegado el momento, podría hacerlo.

-¿Quieres ahora, un acuerdo de lealtad? –dijo nuevamente con aquella sonrisa, a pesar de lo que él había dicho. Sabía que existían cosas que ninguno de los dos diría en voz alta, pero él se las confesaba implícitamente. O, en ese momento, eso era lo que quería creer… sinceramente, en ese momento, no le importaba cuál de las dos opciones era real o no.

Él sonrió con arrogancia -. No tengo dueña. Eso debe quedarte claro… al igual, que eres única y completamente mía –le acaricio la nariz, provocando que ella la frunciera.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo

Las palabras de ella sonaron tan convincentes, que él se enojó. Y, lo reflejo en su rostro. Antes de subir sobre ella -. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –roso sus labios con los de ella, y subió la mano de ella hasta su pecho, posándola justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su propio corazón -. ¿Quieres que te sea fiel?

-Dijiste que no necesito pedir absolutamente nada

Ante su respuesta él sonrió, y sello sus labios en un beso. Percatándose de otra cosa… jamás podría aburrirse de eso.

* * *

Sentía los parpados tan pesados, que se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse con los ojos cerrados. Pero el deseo de ver algo diferente a la oscuridad en la que sentía había estado sumido por una eternidad, los hizo abrirlos. Pero todo a su alrededor lo veía borroso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero algo le decía que lo había hecho por un largo tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, se sentía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en años.

-¡Despertó! –escucho una voz lejana e intento abrir los ojos aún más, pero la luz le molestaba -. ¡ El joven ha despertado! –la sombra que había visto a su lado, y de la cual parecía provenir la voz, intento alejarse, pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la detuvo por un brazo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y cuando los abrió pudo ver, con más claridad, el rostro de una mujer de mediana edad.

-¿Dónde estoy? –intento levantarse, pero su costado le dolió.

\- Aun está abierta la herida –dijo mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse nuevamente –. Estamos en Tokio

¿Tokio?, pero si su destino no era ese. Se suponía que el iría al Sengoku. Entonces ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar?. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero solo podía recordar algunos fragmentos -. ¿Cómo… llegue aquí?

-Hubo una tormenta, y al día siguiente los encontramos en la playa. Usted duro muchos días inconscientes. A veces parecía despertar, pero casi inmediatamente se cerraban sus ojos. La hierbatera no podía calmar en ocasiones la fiebre, creíamos que… moriría, como el hombre que encontramos con usted

-¿Cuanto a pasado?

-Tres semanas

No pudo evitar tratar de levantarse, al escuchar el tiempo que llevaba allí. Todos debían creer que había muerto. Tenía que marcharse inmediatamente. Pero cuando intento levantarse, sintió más dolor que antes.

-¡Maldición! –golpeo con una de sus manos la cama. Se sentía cansado, adolorido y frustrado.

-Tiene que calmarse joven… -la mujer se quedó en silencio, recordando que no sabía su nombre -. ¿Recuerda cómo se llama?

-Kouga –respiro profundo, intentando que el dolor disminuyera un poco -. Mi nombre es Kouga Ookami

.

.

.

* * *

Hola. He tardado un poco, porque he estado ocupada –estudio toda la mañana, y la mitad de la tarde… deberes-.

Quiero aclarar un punto: Inuyasha, al principio –cuando viajo-, se alejó de Kagome porque se sentía culpable, y merecía sufrir, además, de creer que Kag, con Kouga, sería feliz. Las cosas que hace no es porque deje de ser "cabezotas" o no ame a Kag –ya se dio cuenta que lo hace-, simplemente, la culpa, en muchas ocasiones reprime. En este capítulo, él dice que no pueden estar juntos por la ley –la historia transcurre en 1830-, antes, si una mujer se casaba embarazada, o tenía un hijo que no era biológicamente del esposo, la ley lo reconocería como hijo del esposo. Por esa razón, la abuela de Kouga, no permitiría que la unión se llevara a cabo –las mujeres no podían "valerse por sí solas", porque la descendencia Ookami, moriría con Kouga, y el bebe sería un Taisho –como en el caso de Naraku, que legalmente seria hijo de Inu no-. También, generalmente la familia del muerto, le quitaba el niño a la madre para ellos criarlo "como debía ser". Además, de que la unión por primogénitos no se podría llevar a cabo –los herederos de cada familia serian hermanos-. Y sumado a todo eso, el embarazo de Kagome, es de alto riesgo.

 **Levirato:** Cuando una mujer quedaba viuda, y no tuvo hijos con el difunto, para que los bienes no "se perdieran", ella tenía que casarse –obligatoriamente- con un hermano, o familiar más cercano del difunto, siendo el hijo mayor de la nueva unión el heredero del difunto. En algunas regiones aún se practica.

 _ **Kurohige**_ _– Barbanegra en japonés-:_ Había muerto unos años antes al tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención y no pude resistirme

 _*_ _ **Gabriel García Márquez: "El amor en los tiempos del cólera".**_ Me gustó tanto la frase, que tuve que reestructurar, pero creo que vale la pena leerla –y bueno, si no saben, soy Colombiana 3-. Si la identificaron antes, ¡felicidades!.

 **Margot** (Hola… espero que estés feliz, tus deseos hacia Bankotsu se cumplieron jjaaaj. ¿Solo cosas malas?... bueno, Naraku, es una cosita mala, pero vale la pena soportarlo u/u. Sí, todo era por el bebe, ya que el embarazo es de alto riesgo. Ayame…otra de mis chicas… espero te siga agradando. Ya solo uno…. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado –aunque creo que odiaras la escena final-. Saludos)

 **Kyori Deemo** (¡Hola! Yo me ruborizo al leerlo jjaj. Sí, es un buen chico con una terrible indecisión. No me ofende, pero si abochorna –mi imaginación ya no es tan pura jaj- Gracias, pensare en ser escritora erótica (?)… jjaajja pervertida a los extremos… serias Miroku jjaaj. Posdata: Me emocione jajja. Como no sé qué genero te gusta, habrá un poquito de todo lo que me gusta–si has leído alguno, solo sigue-: Drácula de Bram Stoker, El retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde –ya lo he mencionado varias veces, pero me gusta mucho-, Ensayo sobre la ceguera de José Samarago, Frankenstein de Mary Shelly… novelas de Stephen King –género de terror-, La ladrona de libros de Markus Zusak, El diablo en la botella, y el Extraño caso del doctor Jeckyll y míster Hyde de Robert Stevenson, El túnel –no recuerdo el autor ahora-, novelas y cuentos cortos de Gabriel García Márquez –especialmente mis dos favoritas de él: Crónicas de una muerte anunciada y cien años de soledad-… La virgen de los sicarios de Fernando Vallejo, El extranjero de Albert Camus, El matadero de Esteban Echeverria, Marianela de Benito Pérez Galdós, El perfume: historia de un asesino de Patrick Süskind, Pepita Jimenez de Juan Valera, La metamorfosis de Franz Kafka, Rebelión en la granja y 1984 de George Orwell, Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe –género de terror… el mejor genero de ficción-, Sociedad Líquida y Amor liquido de Zygmunt Bauman, de Friedrich Nietzche, la mitología griega según Hesíodo –lo leí cuando tenía siete, y me di cuenta que amaba leer… creo que ya dije que es una de mis mitologías favoritas-, de Homero, Popol vuh …Creo que me emocione –cuando se trata de libros…-, lo siento, como no quiero ser intensa, me detengo jjajja. Como no sé qué te gusta leer, coloque ficción-la ficción es entretenida, sobre todo los clásicos- y algunos no ficción. Si leíste alguno, espero te haya agradado, si no, espero te agrade alguno. Saludos…perdona la intensidad)

 **Rijeayko** (¡Hola!¿Por qué?... creo que iniciaste –le´í tu rev.- en el anterior capitulo… por la historia de Ayame, si, por eso te encanta –o, ¿me equivoco?-. Está ambientada en el 1830, en el primer capítulo lo coloque. Pero, a pesar de mencionar a Tokio, las vestimentas y costumbres son europeas. Es que me gusta mucho esa época –excepto por el machismo que era peor,- y quería moría por escribir algo ambientado en ésta, aunque es más difícil mantener algunos detallitos…Saludos)

 **Erza** (Hola jjaaj…bueno… a mí no me puedes torturar –ríe nerviosamente, mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente-… no se ni que estaba pensando cuando escribí esa escena-tenia dudas-, pero quedo, y a varias les gusto. Igual pasa con los títulos, solo llegan –mi loca imaginación, suerte que generalmente quedan xd…creo que antes de que eliminara la historia, preguntaste sobre eso-… saludos)

 **773** (Gracias, al principio era un poco difícil, porque hay que poner los dos puntos de vista, pero tratando de que se entrelacen y lleven lógica entre ellos. La narración "espejo", creo que da un toque de misterio a las historias, pero al lector, a veces le deja huecos, por lo cual algunos escritores aficionados, hacen un capitulo con el punto de vista de un personaje, y el siguiente con el punto de vista del otro personaje, eso, a mi parecer, retrasa la historia. Estoy escribiendo una "espejo", pero para otra página, porque el libro original es narrado desde el punto de vista del protagonista, pero yo narrare desde el punto de vista de mi personaje favorito… es un capricho, porque quería que el protagonista quedara con mi personaje favorita jjaajja… saludos)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

26/08/17


	16. Chapter 16: Me entregó su corazón

**Capítulo XVI:** _Me entregó su corazón_

Observo a los dos lados del pasillo, segundos antes de levantarse el vestido, y correr en dirección a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, recostándose en ésta, cuando por fin entro en su habitación. Sonrió. Lo había logrado. Nadie en la hacienda se había percatado de su ausencia.

Miro las flores que llevaba en las manos, e inconscientemente sonrió. Iris azules… sus favoritas. Y, él a pesar del tiempo, aun no lo había olvidado. Tal vez debería…

-Debo suponer que te divertiste

Las flores cayeron de sus manos, al escuchar la voz. Pero inmediatamente la reconoció se relajó, segundos antes de enojarse -. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Inuyasha! –dijo -. ¡Puedes matarme! –recogió las flores, caminando hacia la cama, donde las coloco sobre las sabanas beis.

Él aun llevaba el uniforme, y miraba por la ventana como si estuviera observando algo muy interesante a través de ésta-. Estuve a punto de bajar, pero… -se giró hacia ella -, estoy seguro de que Hojo, jamás te faltaría al respeto, aunque estuviesen solos –ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza -. Además, de que te enseñe a defenderte muy bien. Pero recuerdo perfectamente que no tenías permiso de salir.

-Estaba aburrida –dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña -. Hojo, no tuvo la culpa, yo…

-Lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndola -. Creo conocerte lo suficiente.

-¿Se lo dirás a mi padrino? –pregunto en un hilo de voz, como si fuese a llorar.

Él suspiro cansinamente -. Sabes que no lo haré -ella sonrió-. Pero la próxima vez podrías decirme que piensas salir –ella asintió, a pesar de que sabía que tal vez no cumpliría esa petición.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Se desconcertó un poco por la pregunta, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado, y respondió un simple "Si". Confiaba en ella pero nunca había sido bueno hablando sobre ese tipo de cosas. Además, de que Kouga estaba directamente involucrado.

-Tus ojos… -sonrió. Cuando él estuviera preparado le contaría -. Tal vez solo son ideas mías –dijo, tratando de fingir que lo que anteriormente pensaba decir, no tenía importancia.

-Ya tengo que irme… espero te portes bien –se acercó a ella, y le revolvió el cabello, como solía hacerlo desde que ella era pequeña. Camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se giró hacia ella, y dijo de forma seria -. A pesar de todo, no me agrada que salgas a solas con él

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Espero que no vuelva a repetirse, o tendré que hablar con Hojo –salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a ella, de decir algo.

Se lanzó boca abajo en la cama. ¿Por qué, si la vida quería darle un hermano, tenía que ser alguien tan celoso como Inuyasha?. Bueno, por lo menos agradecía que al final decidió no intervenir. Hubiese sido muy bochornoso que, mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa, amenazara a Hojo, por salir a pasear con ella.

Abrió los ojos, y miro las flores que había colocado sobre las almohadas, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez darle una oportunidad a Hojo, no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Un pequeño ruido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, buscando, de forma perezosa, la procedencia de éste. Pudo identificar una figura, que cargaba lo que parecía ser una caja.

-Lo siento –identifico la voz como la de la anciana Kaede, por lo cual cerró los ojos y los abrió, para enfocarla mejor -. Pero interferían la entrada

-¿Qué contienen? –se sentó en la cama, observando las cajas moradas. Una que llevaba la anciana, y cuatro que estaban en el piso, frente al armario.

-Vestidos –dijo -. Hitomi, los trajo ayer en la noche. Los debió escoger personalmente para ti –dijo con una sonrisa -. Pero no entiendo por qué esos hombres los dejaron frente a la puerta

 _Casi que esos idiotas te ven así._

Así que por eso había dicho eso. Una pequeña, y casi imperceptible, sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Él nuevamente le había hecho un regalo. Y, eso le agradaba, porque tal vez ella le importaba…un poco.

-¿Dónde está?

-Vino a buscarlo… uno de esos hombres –dijo sin saber claramente cómo debía llamarlos cuando estuviera con la chica. Aunque suponía que ella ya se había percatado de quienes eran esos hombres.

Ella frunció el ceño, sabía a qué hombres se refería la anciana, pero aun tenia algunas dudas. Quiso en ese momento aclararlas, pero la anciana dio por terminado el tema, cambiando de conversación.

-Deberías abrigarte antes de desayunar

Ante aquel comentario, recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y, se cubrió inmediatamente al recordar que estaba completamente desnuda. Dejando ver todo su cuerpo hasta la cadera, cuando se sentó. Miro hacia un lado, tratando de que la anciana no viera el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, eso es natural –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Toma esto antes de desayunar

Miro a la anciana, quien le tendía una taza, con lo que parecía ser un té. Era de color naranja claro y tenía un olor un poco extraño -. ¿Qué es?

-Es una infusión de semillas de zanahoria salvaje –dijo -. Debes tomarla. Hitomi, me pidió que te trajera la infusión más eficaz que supiera preparar

-¿Para qué es utilizada? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno… - dijo un poco incomoda, al no saber cómo reaccionaría la chica al saber que él no quería tener hijos bajo ninguna circunstancia -, esta infusión es utilizada para evitar que… -se aclaró la garganta, como si tratara de expulsar de ésta, algo que se negaba a salir -, se forme un bebe, después de… ya sabes

Se quedó observando por algunos segundos a la anciana, y después observo, nuevamente, aquella sustancia. Jamás había pensado en si quería tener hijos, o no. De hecho, jamás había pensado en estar con un hombre, hasta que conoció a Inuyasha, y le demostró que ella podía ser tratada de forma diferente a una mercancía… que ella podía ser una mujer normal. Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, no sabía qué hacer. Era claro que él no quería tener hijos, después de todo le había pedido a la anciana que le prepara ese té. Pero ella, ¿quería tener hijos… con él?. No. Ella no quería tener hijos con alguien que no la amaba, y que ella… no amaba.

Su mano empezó a temblar ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que algo parecía impedirle respirar. No comprendía lo que le sucedía, pero ella…

-¿Kikyo? –miro a la anciana -. Si quieres…

-No te preocupes. Es lo correcto, ¿cierto? –la pregunta no era para la anciana, si no para ella. Agarro la taza, y bebió aquel líquido amargo. Ella no quería tener hijos… que la odiarán, como él odiaba a sus padres. No podría soportar tener un hijo que fuera incapaz de quererla, y que Naraku, la odiara por eso. Porque los hijos eran la muestra más pura de amor entre dos personas, y él le estaba dejando en claro que no la amaba -. " _No quiere que nada pueda unirlo a mi_ " –cerró los ojos, cuando aquella sensación de no poder respirar, empezó a invadirla nuevamente.

-Se me olvidaba –dijo la anciana cuando ella termino el té, provocando que abriera los ojos -. Tu familia necesita que vayas a la hacienda Ookami. Dicen que es importante

Le entrego la taza a la anciana, quien salió de la habitación.

Dio un suspiro cansino. Debía ser importante para que aquella mujer exigiera su presencia. Desayuno, y se arregló. Posteriormente, salió acompañada por Byakuya, quien a pesar de mostrase un poco dudoso sobre dejarla salir, no se negó.

Cuando llego a la hacienda, encontró a la viuda de su padre, abuela y una mujer mayor, que fue presentada como la abuela de Kouga, tomando el té. Su abuela le explico lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido lo que estaba sucediendo. Tanto que incluso se reflejó en su rostro. O, eso fue lo que dedujo al observar las expresiones de las mujeres que la acompañaban. Pero en ese momento no le dio importancia, simplemente pidió que la llevaran con su hermana.

La encontró observando por la ventana, tal vez imaginando que caminaba allá afuera. Se quedó observándola. Tenía el cabello suelto, un blusón azul oscuro, y sus pies estaban descalzos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue su tez pálida, igual a la suya, a pesar de que la piel de Kagome siempre había sido un poco más oscura que la suya.

-¿Podemos salir? –dijo a pesar de que no la observaba. Aun no comprendía la razón, pero ambas podían sentir la presencia de la otra. Kagome, opinaba que eso se debía a que eran gemelas, pero ella desde los siete años sabía que esa no era la razón.

-Sabes que no podemos

Giro hacia Kikyo -. ¿Desde cuando haces lo que los demás dicen?

-No lo hago –dijo -. Pero salir contigo, sería irresponsable de mi parte

-Esto no es una enfermedad –dijo de forma cansada. No entendía por qué la trataban de esa forma, y a pesar de que preguntaba, jamás le respondían -. ¿Hay algo malo en mí?, eso es

-Supongo que el medico hablo contigo, no veo que más podría decirte yo

-Todos me ocultan cosas –dijo en un susurro -. No lo hagas tú

-Kagome…

-Sé que no quieren que sufra, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo –se acercó a pasos lentos a ella -. Hermana… por favor

Se formó un silencio, por casi un minuto, en la habitación, hasta que Kikyo, dijo -. El embarazo… es de alto riesgo –no la miraba. No quería observar la expresión de su hermana -. El medico dijo… que había una gra… pequeña posibilidad de que el embarazo no llegue a termino

-G-Gracias –bajo la mirada, y coloco una mano sobre su vientre… tal vez ese sería su castigo por desear no volver a ver a Kouga. Dios, la castigaría quitándole a su hijo.

Unas manos levantaron su rostro -. Deja de llorar, eso no resolverá absolutamente nada –sabía que eso era cierto, pero ella no era tan fuerte como su hermana. O, eso creía ella -. Tu hijo va a nacer, ¿entiendes? –dijo con tanta seguridad, que a ella no le quedó otra opción que asentir -. Yo te cuidare, y me asegurare de que tu hijo solo salga de ti cuando sea el momento

Después de darle un silencioso gracias a su hermana la abrazo. Aumentando un poco la fuerza en éste, cuando su hermana le correspondió. Tal vez, jamás podría estar con Inuyasha, pero estaba segura de que siempre estaría con Kikyo.

* * *

-Niñas -movió, delicadamente a cada una de las chicas, por un hombro. Logrando que ambas abrieran los ojos, aunque Kagome, los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente, mientras Kikyo, intentaba mantenerlos abiertos. Las dos chicas se encontraban acostadas de perfil, cara a cara -. Niñas, tienen que despertar -Kikyo, esta vez reconoció la voz de su abuela, por lo cual abrió los ojos, deshaciéndose del leve abrazo que tenía su hermano sobre ella, para así, poder levantarse. Se había quedado dormida junto a su hermana, mientras la tranquilizaba.

-Kagome -movió ligeramente a su hermana, pero ésta parecía quererse negar a despertar.

-Creo que es mejor dejarla descansar -al escuchar la voz, fue que se percató de que la madre de Kagome, también se encontraba en la habitación.

Miro por unos segundos a su hermana dormida, y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-No te vayas aún -dijo la mujer más joven cuando se percató de que ella se dirigía a la salida, pero ella no se detuvo.

-Kikyo... -se detuvo cuando escucho a la anciana llamarla.

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

-Solo quería entregarte lo que te pertenece -no se giró -. Tu padre quería que lo tuvieras -dijo, logrando que la chica se girara a observarla -. Se suponía que se las entregaría en... ese cumpleaños -la voz se le quebró un poco, al recordar el año en que había muerto su esposo, un mes antes de que ellas cumplieran nueve años -. Siento no haberte entregado la tuya antes -levanto la mano, mostrándole un pequeño estuche gris.

Se quedó observando por unos segundos el pequeño estuche. Después de la muerte de su padre, nada de él le había quedado, además, de los recuerdos que aun poseía, de los cuales la mayoría eran borrosos. La mujer frente a ella se había llevado todo consigo, inclusive el único cuadro donde ella aparecía con él. Miro a la anciana, la cual no parecía tampoco saber a qué se refería aquella mujer.

Agarro el estuche, y lo abrió. Había una pequeña cadena de oro blanco, que tenía un dije en forma de cruz, adornado en el centro con un pequeño diamante. De forma vertical, se podía apreciar, en una fina caligrafía, una pequeña leyenda.

 _Eres mi luna, Kikyo_.

Sonrió. Su padre siempre les decía que ellas eran sus pequeñas princesas. Tan diferentes, y al mismo tiempo tan parecidas…partes opuestas y complementarias, al igual que la luna y el sol. Para su padre Kagome, había sido su sol, y ella su luna. Representando la paz y la alegría, que él decía solo ellas podían darle.

No necesito ver el cuello de su hermana. Sabía que allí estaba una cadena igual a la suya, pero con una piedra color amarillo, y la leyenda de _Kagome, eres mi sol_.

-Sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, creyendo que hacia lo correcto – dijo llamando la atención de la chica, aunque ésta, no levanto la mirada del estuche -. No puedo cambiar los errores que cometí en el pasado, pero me gustaría no cometerlos en el presente, y en el futuro.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia la mujer, sin percatarse de que unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y por primera vez en su vida, le dijo -. Gracias... por guardarlo.

* * *

Cuando se empezaron a escuchar los fuertes ronquidos en la habitación, se levantó, lo más cuidadosamente posible, a pesar del asco que sentía en ese momento. Camino hasta el baño sin cubrir su desnudes. Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró en su espalda, no pudo soportar más las náuseas que sentía, y después de algunas arcadas, empezó a vomitar. Cada vez que creía que el malestar acabaría, recordaba todo lo asqueroso que había tenido que hacer minutos atrás, y su estómago nuevamente se agitaba.

Después de permanecer varios minutos desechando, lo que ni siquiera había podido ingerir, se bañó. Tratando de desaparecer cualquier rastro que hubiera de ese hombre en su cuerpo. Pero aunque paso una hora en el agua, aun sentía el olor, de aquel asqueroso aliento, en su piel.

Se miró en el espejo. Su piel estaba pálida, y sus ojos rojos. En ese momento se recordó la razón por la cual estaba haciendo eso, obligándose a soportar, y calmarse.

Salió del baño, y sintió nuevamente nauseas cuando vio a aquel hombre, todavía roncando, sobre la cama. Por lo cual, agarro lo más rápido que pudo un camisón, y después de colocárselo salió de la habitación.

-Pronto te acostumbraras

No se detuvo al escuchar la voz. Se dirigió directamente a una botella que se encontraba en una silla, y empezó a beber directamente de ésta.

-Así como lo hiciste con Onigumo

-Él no era tan viejo y asqueroso –dijo con un marcado tono de asco en su voz, antes de beber nuevamente de la botella y, girarse hacia la mujer que permanecía sentada en un pequeño sofá.

La _madame_ , llevaba puesto un camisón rojo y el cabello trenzado, sobre su hombro derecho.

-A veces tenemos que hacer grandes sacrificios, Tsubaki –dijo -. Para lograr grandes cosas

-¿Qué ganas con esto? –preguntó en voz alta lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, desde que ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

-Digamos que…-sonrió maliciosamente -, a veces necesito favores, que solo alguien como Kurohige puede realizarlos, y tú puedes ayudarme a que él realice esos favores

-No me iré hasta que mate a Kikyo -dijo de forma decidida.

-No te preocupes –dijo -. De Kikyo me encargo yo

-¿¡Te desharás de ella para quedarte con él!? –levanto la voz, sin importarle si el hombre en la habitación despertaba -. ¡Por eso volviste desgraciada!

-Deberías de olvidarlo… él jamás te querrá, querida –dijo con tono aburrido, ignorando el insulto -. Él no quiere a nadie más que así mismo… soy su madre, y lo conozco mejor que nadie.

Hizo una mueca al escucharla. Hasta para ella era enfermo que lo llamara de esa forma, cuando no era un secreto que ellos se acostaban.

-Además, no soy como tú que se deja llevar por pasiones, en vez de utilizarlas a su favor –dijo -. Hace algunos años aprendí que el amor solo te causa dolor, y tú con él, deberías a verlo aprendido también.

-No lo comprendes –su voz sonaba con un tinte de enojo -. Cuando él comprenda que soy la única que puede quererlo tal como es, las cosas serán diferentes –la mujer frente a ella iba a decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió -. Tú jamás lo entenderías… nunca lo has sentido

-Hace algunos años lo sentí –miro hacia el techo, como si buscara en lo más recóndito de su memoria -. Sabía que no debía querer a nadie, pero cuando vi aquellos pequeños ojos marrones, no pude evitarlo –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios -. Pero sabía que eso nos traería dolor, y acepte sentirlo solamente yo –la miro -. Desde ese día no he vuelto a querer a nadie. He llegado hasta donde estoy por ello –se levantó -. Si quieres obtener lo que quieres, tienes que dejar de sentir... al final de cuentas, eso lo único que te trae es sufrimiento y problemas – se giró dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de Tsubaki, la detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres obtener?

-La curiosidad es un horrible defecto, querida -giro nuevamente hacia la chica, y sonrió -. Lo que obtenga es mi problema, al igual que deshacerme de Kikyo. Tú solo preocúpate por el resto.

* * *

Sonrió al observar la cadena en su cuello. Ahora tenía algo, además de sus recuerdos, de su padre. Guardo el pequeño estuche donde antes había estado la cadena, sacando de el, un papel. Era una carta de Bankotsu.

Su abuela le había dicho que la isla ya no era muy segura, porque su primo había sido golpeado por unos piratas, en un intento de robarle. Lo cual la alivio, porque varios días transcurrieron desde aquel incidente, y eso significaba que Naraku, había cumplido con su palabra. En la carta, él le explicaba que se iría por un tiempo, pero que regresaría por ella. Cosa que esperaba no cumpliera, porque si volvía, no podría hacer absolutamente nada para que Naraku, no lo asesinara.

Una mano en su cuello, la saco de sus pensamientos. Provocando que arrugara la carta y la tirara, disimuladamente, en el piso. Sabia de quien se trataba.

-Estás tensa -dijo -. Cualquiera diría que me tienes pavor -dijo con ese tono de burla tan característico en él.

Lo miro a través del espejo -. Estoy un poco cansada

-Si quieres puedes quedarte

Kaede, le había informado, inmediatamente regreso, que ella y Naraku, irían a una fiesta en casa de la mujer _aquella_. La que le coqueteaba, en su cara, a su esposo.

-No te preocupes -dijo -. Además, no quiero hacerte quedar mal -él frunció el ceño. Pero ignoro el comentario de ella cuando se percató de algo que colgaba en su cuello -. Lo había comprado mi padre antes de morir -se giró hacia él, dispuesta a levantarse, pero al ver el pequeño estuche, color negro, que él tenía en la mano, no se levantó.

-Supongo que puedes utilizar los dos – abrió el pequeño estuche. Dentro había un collar de perlas, que en el centro tenía una perla un poco más grande, en forma de media luna.

Se quedó observando el collar que ahora estaba en su cuello, y que cubría el collar que le había comprado su padre. Era hermoso, y claramente costoso.

La fiesta no fue de su total agrado. No fue porque se hubiese aburrido, sino porque esa mujer la miró toda la noche de forma extraña... tal vez estaba molesta, pero igual a ella no le importaba. Aunque hubiese preferido no ser acosada toda la noche.

* * *

Miro hacia la ventana. Ya había oscurecido, y no había podido salir en todo el día de la habitación. Según la abuela de Kouga, si se movía demasiado podría lastimarse. Se llevó una mano al vientre. Ese día no le había dolido esa zona. Su madre y abuela le dijeron que eso era normal, pero algo le decía que no lo era, y aunque se había tranquilizado un poco, gracias a su hermana, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Esa sensación se incrementaba por los cuidados excesivos de los que era víctima desde que todos sabían sobre su embarazo.

Tenía miedo de perderlo. A pesar de lo que significaba el nacimiento de ese bebe, sabía que todos tenían razón. Un hijo era una bendición. Y, ella quería tenerlo, aunque eso matara a una parte de su corazón... esa parte que siempre amaría a Inuyasha.

Un ruido en la ventana la saco de sus pensamientos. Se levantó, dando pasos lentos, a diferencia de los latidos de su corazón, hacia la ventana. Coloco una mano sobre el vidrio.

-¿Inuyasha? –pregunto de forma insegura, deseando que aquel ruido no fuera producto de su imaginación. Espero unos segundos, en la misma posición, pero nadie respondió -. Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado –dijo en un pequeño susurro, colocando la frente sobre el cristal. Una pequeña lágrima empezó a bajar por su mejilla -. Quiero verte… Inuyasha

-Yo también quería hacerlo

Levanto la mirada. Él estaba allí. Con su mano sobre la de ella, simplemente separados por el cristal.

-¿Me quede dormida?

-Si es así, compartimos el mismo sueño

Ella sonrió, y sus ojos se colocaron brillosos. Agradeció en ese momento que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente iluminada, para permitirle observar perfectamente el rostro de ella. Y, eso fue lo que simplemente hizo, hasta que la ventana se abrió. Pero él parecía dudar entre si entrar o no.

Coloco una mano en su mejilla, provocando que él cerrara los ojos, ante aquel cálido contacto. Y, después de unos segundos, él dijo -. Se lo que te dije, pero…-abrió los ojos -, no puedo hacerlo. Creerás que soy el más grande egoísta del mundo, pero no puedo dejarte ir… no quiero dejarte ir

-Pero…

-Todo lo que dije no fue por tu hijo –dijo interrumpiéndola, sabiendo, o creyendo saber que quería decir ella, y al parecer acertó, porque ella guardo silencio -. Acepto cualquier consecuencia de mi error, porque… no puedo seguir sin ti –ella intento decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió. Necesitaba terminar, ahora que las palabras parecían fluir solas -. La ley estipula que un niño, aunque no sea hijo biológico de un hombre, será considerado como tal si nace dentro del matrimonio. Por esa razón no deberíamos casarnos. Además, de que no podría llevarse una unión de familias, por obvias razones

-No puedes hacerlo a menos que… -trato de retirar la mano de la mejilla de él, pero no se lo permitió, colocando su mano sobre la de ella -. No quiero que lo hagas

-Es mi decisión –dijo de forma firme, pero después su mirada y voz se relajaron nuevamente -. ¿De qué me sirve ser el heredero de los Taisho si no te tendría a ti?. Quiero estar contigo, y no me importa el precio que deba pagar para hacerlo

-No quiero que te arrepientas en el futuro

-Me he arrepentido por no estar contigo –dijo -. Nada de lo que haga a partir de ahora me importara, si con eso puedo estar a tú lado –acaricio la mejilla derecha de ella, antes de unir sus labios en un beso. Demostrándole en éste, que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Él la necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y lo que perdería no era poco. No solamente renunciaría a su herencia y apellido, si quería estar con ella, además, tenían que irse de la isla sin que la familia Ookami se percatara. Lo que conllevaba a que tuviera que abandonar la milicia, cosa que sabía perfectamente era considerada como alta traición a la dinastía gobernante. Si lo encontraban, lo menos doloroso que le podría suceder seria la muerte. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero estaría con ella sin importar si tenía que sacrificar su vida por ello.

Coloco su frente sobre la de ella -. Cuando nazca tu… el bebe –dijo corrigiéndose, estaba aceptando querer a ese bebe como suyo, y así sería -, nos iremos de la isla los tres

Ella simplemente asintió, sin ocultar aquella sonrisa, que por meses había guardado, antes de que fuera sellada por un nuevo beso.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, todo transcurrió de forma normal… bueno, si así se podía catalogar su relación. No habían abandonado el viejo hábito de "pelear". Lo cual al parecer siempre seria parte de su relación, porque ninguno de los dos jamás cambiaría su forma de ser. Pero en sus momentos íntimos se demostraban lo mucho que se necesitaban.

A veces tenían… sexo, no podría llamarlo de otra forma. En esas ocasiones le había quedado claro que tan pasional podía ser Naraku, en esas circunstancias. O, eso creía ella, porque en ocasiones se llevaba sorpresas que la hacían ruborizar con tan solo imaginarlas. En otras ocasiones hacían… ¿el amor?. No estaba segura de poder nombrarlo de esa forma, ya que él jamás le había dicho que la amaba, pero sus besos y caricias eran tan delicados, que parecía estar tocándola con pétalos de rosas. Y, en otras ocasiones, sus relaciones eran una mezcla de lujuria y _amor_. No podía quejarse, de las tres formas en que sus cuerpos se unían le gustaba. Aunque tenía que reconocer que prefería cuando él no solo le demostraba que la deseaba, también que la amaba. O, esto último quería creer ella.

Otro día confesándose. Se había vuelto tan común hacerlo. Inclusive él, a pesar de que odiaba las iglesias la acompañaba con la única intención de observar el rostro del cura, después de que terminaba la confesión. Pero con todo lo que hacían, ¿quién no lo haría?. Si su abuela se enterase de lo lujuriosa y pecadora que ahora era, la condenaría al infierno antes de morir por un paro cardíaco.

En esa semana, ya se había confesado tres veces, y creía que era necesaria unas cuantas veces más. Pero al observar la expresión del sacerdote, al confesar a gran escala sus pecados lujuriosos, creyó que lo mejor era esperar. Estaba segura, de que si le confesaba al sacerdote que el día que pretendía realizar la penitencia, había aprendido que aquella posición de rezo, servía para otras cosas más, éste seguramente la excomulgaría. Pero sería merecido y aceptado, porque lo había disfrutado.

Pero a pesar de que, en esos últimos días, sus actividades sexuales incrementaron, no siempre utilizaban la cama para unir sus cuerpos y almas. En otras ocasiones, solo se quedaban observándose mutuamente hasta que eran arrastrados por los brazos de _Morfeo_.

-Creí que no te agradaba el contacto –dijo cuándo sus ojos se abrieron –. O, las muestras de cariño

-No lo hace –a pesar de sus palabras, la pego más a su cuerpo.

-A mí tampoco –sin poder evitarlo, busco con una de sus manos la de él, y las entrelazo -. Supongo que esto está mal.

-También lo creo –coloco el rostro en el cuello de ella, y para sorpresa de la chica, la beso en esa zona -. Pero a veces se pueden hacer excepciones. Supongo que contigo ya me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlas.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, la pequeña taza de té, como todas las mañanas, se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Sin pensarlo esta vez, la agarro. Después de todo, era lo correcto.

* * *

Sintió el pequeño rose en su mano. Sabía lo que él quería, pero esta vez deseaba que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa. Pero suspiro de forma resignada, cuando aquellos dedos temblorosos se alejaron.

Sabía que él sería un buen esposo, si ella decidía aceptarlo. Le gustaba la forma en que él la trataba, pero a veces deseaba que fuera más decidido. Porque si él deseaba conquistarla, con esa actitud sumisa no conseguiría nada.

Decidió apresurar un poco más el paso, dando por terminado el paseo. Pensando que tal vez era mejor regresar a la hacienda antes de que se percataran de su ausencia. Lo espero al lado del caballo, observando cada paso que él daba, los cuales parecían ser más lentos de lo normal. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, se acercó más al caballo esperando que él la ayudara a subir, ya que al llevar vestido se le hacía imposible hacerlo sola. Sintió las manos de él en su cintura, y cuando la suspendió, lo miro.

Mientras se miraban fijamente, podía sentir el ligero temblor en las manos de él. Se aferró a sus hombros, por miedo a caer. Lo había mirado muchas veces, pero jamás lo había observado. Él era muy apuesto.

-¿Hojo…? –se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Ésta no era más que un gritico estrangulado.

-Lo siento

Otra vez esa actitud sumisa. No era que esperara que el la besara, o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco esperaba que él se disculpara por observarla.

-No tienes porque disculparte siempre que me mires –alejo sus manos de los hombros de él, esperando que la sentara sobre el caballo.

-No lo dije por eso –frunció el ceño al escucharlo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, él dijo -. Por esto… –y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la beso.

Si, tenía que reconocer que jamás se esperó que Hojo, tuviera ninguna clase de contacto físico, de ese tipo, con ella. Por lo cual, aún seguía sin poder reaccionar. Después de unos segundos, cuando su cerebro proceso lo que estaba sucediendo, por instinto, su mano derecha se cerró en puño, preparada para apartarlo. Pero en vez de posarla en el rostro de él, se obligó a posarla en su hombro. Tal vez, ella debía darle una oportunidad a Hojo, pero sobre todo, darse una oportunidad de ser feliz y olvidar, tal como lo había prometido en el mar.

Respondió tímidamente al beso. Comparándolo sin poder evitarlo con la única referencia que tenía. El beso de Kouga. Su segundo beso, a diferencia del primero era tierno, demostrándole, lo que estaba segura, era amor. Sentimiento que siempre deseo que le demostrara Kouga. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de no llorar ante aquel recuerdo.

Por primera vez en su vida él se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Tal vez recibiría un golpe en el rostro, de parte de ella, pero en esos momentos, inclusive a la muerte la recibiría feliz.

-Creo que retiro mis palabras –dijo contra los labios de ella -. Jamás sentiría haberte besado

No respondió. No pudo hacerlo, y tampoco quiso hacerlo. No, cuando se dio cuenta de que era momento de olvidar… después de todo las cosas siempre tienen una razón de ser. Tal vez, se había equivocado con Kouga, y su destino siempre había sido ese. Estar con Hojo.

* * *

Su espalda golpeo la corteza de un árbol. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su espalda caía sobre el tronco de un árbol, o en el pasto. No era doloroso, aunque él hubiese podido hacer que así fuera, pero aun así, era humillante. Miraba aquellos penetrantes ojos, mientras el filo de la daga acariciaba peligrosamente la piel de su cuello. Su respiración aún era errática, pero trataba de aparentar tranquilidad... una que no sentía en esos momentos. Días antes, había iniciado su "entrenamiento".

-Aún eres un poco lenta... pero puedes mejorar -dijo sin dejar de traspasarla con la mirada.

-¿Me quieres convertir en uno de tus matones? -ella intento alejarlo. Él no se lo permitió, pero aparto la daga del cuello de ella.

-No puedes venir conmigo... es peligroso -dijo -. Byakuya, se encargara de tú protección mientras no esté en la isla. Él dará su vida por ti, pero si eso ha sucedido antes de que estés a salvo, debes aprender a defenderte. No puedes volver a cometer el error que cometiste con Hiten -abrió la mano de ella, y le coloco la daga en la mano. Era de plata, tenía dos pequeñas piedras rojas en el mango y una pequeña araña -. Es un arma que puede darte ventaja, si eres inteligente y ágil, de lo contrario, será un arma desventajosa que puede conducirte a la muerte -coloco su frente, sobre la de ella -. A ti, solo te hace falta agilidad -roso sus labios, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos, e inconscientemente se hincara, para profundizar el beso. Pero él no la beso, simplemente la observo por unos segundos, mientras pasaba lentamente sus dedos por la mejilla derecha de ella. Quería recordarla de esa forma.

Ella abrió los ojos, cuando él poso el rostro en el hombro de ella. Aún no soltaba la daga que reposaba en la mano de ella, y su otra mano, ahora bajaba lentamente por su cuello.

-¿A dónde iras? -en ese momento se sintió capaz de preguntar algo que desde hace días, quería saber.

-Norte América

Recordó todos los libros que su primo le había "aconsejado" leer, para que fuera del agrado de aquellos hombres. _Todo inicia con una exquisita conversación._ Eso era lo que siempre le decía. Hizo un mapa mental. El nuevo continente estaba muy alejado. Él tardaría meses en regresar.

-¿Es necesario que vayas? -ni siquiera se percató del tono suplicante que utilizo. Algo, en los últimos días, le decía que ese viaje cambiaría muchas cosas. Pero, ¿ella quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban?. En ese momento la respuesta a esa pregunta no le importaba. Solo quería que él se quedara a su lado... solo ellos dos, como en ese momento.

La miro, pero no respondió a esa pregunta. Hacerlo implicaría hablar de cosas que no quería... por lo menos no con ella, que a diferencia de él, era un ser que no poseía oscuridad.

-Quiero que veas algo -dijo finalmente, cambiando de tema.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que la vista era sorprendente. Desde el pequeño precipicio donde estaban, podía observar parte del bosque, y el mar hasta que se perdía en el horizonte. Pero aunque aquel paisaje era uno de los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue el barco que se encontraba a unos metros de bajo de ellos.

-¿Qué es?

Él le daba la espalda, pero aun así, sabía que lo dicho por ella le había causado gracia -. Lo que ves, un barco –dijo con su típico tono de burla -. Al parecer te estas volviendo lenta... cosa que no sería de extrañar, porque… -un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar, y llevar una de sus manos a donde había recibido el impacto -, que demonios… -se giró hacia ella, quien tenía unas pequeñas rocas en la mano.

-Perdón… creo que tienes razón –lanzo otra en dirección a él, dándole en la frente, donde le quedo una pequeña marca rojiza. Sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, pero es que ¿quién no lo haría observando aquella expresión?, que no demostraba el más mínimo atisbo del terror que normalmente reflejaba -. Creo que tengo pésima puntería –dejo caer el resto de rocas -. Pero a lo que me refería…

Él la había tomado en brazos, y sin darle tiempo a que procesara lo que él hacía, se lanzó desde aquel precipicio, al agua.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras caían de una altura aproximada de cinco metros. Si, definitivamente había tentado su suerte.

Cuando emergieron se abrazó lo más fuerte que puedo a él, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él solo reía.

-Creí que te encantaba jugar -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras soltaba lentamente el agarre que tenía en ella, provocando que ella se aferrara a él, aún más -. Mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara –miro sus ojos, percatándose de que era cierto. Pero ¿quién la protegería de él? -. Pero… si no quieres que suceda aquí, algo que seguramente te va a avergonzar, te aconsejo que te apartes de mí pelvis

Si no fuera porque estaba segura de que se ahogaría, lo hubiese ahogado cuando empezó a burlarse a carcajadas, porque su cara se tornó rojiza.

Levanto nuevamente la mirada, cuando algo cayó al agua, aproximadamente a dos metros de donde estaban ellos. Era una escalera de cuerda.

-¿Podemos salir?

-Hablaba en serio -dijo en un susurro. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros -. Dame un segundo – cerró los ojos, y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios.

Cuando subieron al barco, los hombres que se encontraban en la cubierta se alejaron, desapareciendo de su visión.

Él la agarro por la mano derecha, llevándola consigo a un camarote. Por la decoración, supuso que allí era donde descansaba cuando viajaba. Se soltó el cabello, que hasta ese momento llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, y ante los ojos de ella, él se empezó a desnudar, pero cuando pretendía quitarse la ropa interior, ella le dio la espalda. A pesar de lo que él le decía, ella aun no podía acostumbrarse a verlo totalmente desnudo.

-A lo que me refería, era a qué clase de barco es -dijo tratando de olvidar que él estaba completamente desnudo, y sus pasos se acercaban a ella.

-Es de unos amigos -dijo -. Aquí traen la ropa que se vende en la boutique

-No estamos en el puerto y… -las manos en sus hombros la hicieron callar -, la araña no es muy sutil que digamos -dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

-Desde que esta el vegete ese en la gobernación, no podemos desembarcar en el puerto -dijo mientras soltaba la cinta que mantenía el vestido de ella en su lugar -, pero hacerlo aquí en la isla no es imposible -ella trato de evitar que su vestido cayera, pero él no se lo permitió -. Vas a enfermar – lo que decía era cierto, pero no podía negar que le encantaba verla sin que nada la cubriera.

Cuando su ropa interior, superior, fue retirada, se cubrió. Maldiciendo aquellos dedos que bajaban lentamente por su columna vertebral.

-Creí que solo me ayudarías a retirar la ropa

-Por supuesto -dijo -, pero podemos hacerlo divertido

Los dedos llegaron al lugar donde iniciaba su ropa interior, y después de acariciar la tela blanca por unos segundos, empezaron a delinear su piel, justo debajo del inicio de su ropa interior.

-¿Podríamos...? - gimió cuando algo caliente y húmedo, acaricio lentamente el final de su espalda, mientras su ropa interior era deslizada hacia abajo. Definitivamente ese día, también tendría que ir a confesarse.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de que los hombres que estaban a fuera no escucharan aquel fuerte gemido que casi se le escapa, cuando aquella experta lengua se abrió lugar hasta aquel lugar. Se pegó a la pared de madera, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-E-Espera... Naraku… nos v-van a escuchar

-Solo estamos nosotros dos

-N-No ¡importa! –no pudo evitar gritar ante una oleada de placer. No podía controlar su respiración, y sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer, sobre todo cuando su pierna derecha fue levantada. Seguramente empezaría a gemir, aún más fuerte. Por lo cual dijo algo que creyó jamás pronunciar, y que sabía podría ser catastrófico -. Detente... Hitomi -y, así él lo hizo, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Es extraño... -dijo, mientras se levantaba, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos subían a cada lado del cuerpo de ella -, odio ese nombre, pero...- en ella se escuchaba diferente. Le gustaba la forma en que ella lo había pronunciado. Sabía porque lo había pronunciado, pero había logrado lo contrario. En ella se escuchaba... ¿seductor?. Dio un beso en su espalda -. Puedes decirlo de nuevo -dijo en un susurro, en su oído, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la cadera de ella.

En ese momento se percató de que la pared ya no acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. Él la había alejado un poco de ésta, y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de tal hecho. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su cuerpo fue inclinado hacia delante, ya que inmediatamente aquella intromisión la invadió, obligándola a colocar los brazos para retener su cuerpo, cuando casi cae hacia delante. Y, un fuerte gemido, que después se percató que había salido de su garganta, como los muchos que le siguieron, le confirmaron que definitivamente, ninguna penitencia que le colocara el cura, podría expiar sus pecados.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando su respiración empezó a normalizarse. No tenía la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a la cama, pero ahora ella se encontraba sentada sobre él, siendo rodeada por sus brazos. Sintiendo las pequeñas caricias que él realizaba con la nariz, en sobre su cuello.

Esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos, porque él partiría esa noche. Lo sabía, pero no porque él se lo hubiese contado.

-¿Volverás?

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, aunque ella no podía verla, lo sabía.

-No –dijo -. Me preocupo por mí. Recuerdo que dijiste que si tú no estabas, no solo ganaría mi libertad

-Cierto –dijo-. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta arruinaría la sorpresa –hablaba en su tono habitual, pero la había abrazado más fuerte.

-¿Volverás? –volvió a preguntar, ignorando todo lo que él había dicho. Al no obtener respuesta, se ha parto un poco de él, para poder observarlo a los ojos -. ¿Volverás? –su voz ya no sonaba tan inexpresiva como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres la verdad?, o, ¿una dulce mentira? -dijo, mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro de ella.

-Sabes la respuesta

-También la sabes, Kikyo - dijo de forma seria. Ni siquiera él podía afirmar que volvería, aunque haría lo imposible por hacerlo -. Si no vuelvo en máximo seis meses, ya sabrás que hacer

No. él no tenía razón en eso. Toda su vida lo había sabido, pero en ese momento lo único que sabía era que quería que él volviera a su lado. Aunque la enojara aceptarlo, no quería que esa fuera la última vez que sus ojos lo vieran. No quería tener aquella horrible sensación. No sabía que seria. No estaba segura de sí lo vería nuevamente, o que haría si eso no sucediera, pero algo... una sensación extraña que se acumulaba en su pecho, le decía que después de ese día, nada volvería a ser igual Y, no quería pensar, aunque eso sonara paradójico, que lo que cambiaría seria que obtendría su libertad.

Subió sus manos al cuello, y sin mirarlo, después de unos segundos rodeo el cuello de él. Era muy importante para ella. Jamás creyó poder entregárselo a nadie más, pero en ese momento no lo pudo evitar.

Cuando se percató de lo que ella le había colocado, frunció el ceño -. ¿Sabes que esto puede matarme? –todavía tenía aquella expresión, pero su tono de voz era suave, con un pequeño tinte de diversión.

-Esa es la idea –dijo en el mismo tono -. Pero ahora tienes una excusa para volver

-No necesitaba otra –dijo para después besarla y, unir nuevamente sus cuerpos y almas, como si fuera la última vez que lo harían.

Antes de la media noche, se marchó. Ella lo había observado por la ventana. En ese momento aquella sensación apareció, obligándola a llevar una de sus manos a su pecho. Quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero no se atrevió. Sus miradas se encontraron, y por varios segundos se observaron, hasta que él subió al caballo y se marchó.

* * *

-Puede ir donde quiera. No tengo órdenes de retenerla

Tenía que reconocer que las palabras de Byakuya la sorprendieron. Los últimos días, había creído que mientras Naraku no se encontrara, tendría que vivir encerrada. Pero por suerte, podría disfrutar totalmente de su libertad.

Pero después de que se arregló, y bajo con todo lo necesario para salir, se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo cierto. Él jamás la dejaría ser libre.

En el carruaje iban dos hombres de cocheros, y a los lados de éste, había siete hombres en caballo. Cerró los ojos, y se masajeo la sien. Definitivamente lo mataría.

-Me rehúso –dijo cuándo Byakuya abrió la puerta del carruaje -. No iré con ellos. Es ridículo

-Es por su seguridad - dijo-. Además, reduje la cantidad de hombres que Naraku había ordenado colocar para su guardia –dijo esto en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-No me importa lo que dijo él. Todos estos hombres llamaran la atención –no solamente por su número, sino, que a pesar de que estaban vestidos decentemente, no dejaban de aparentar lo que en verdad eran. Bandidos.

Después de discutir por varios minutos con Byakuya, el número de su escolta quedo reducida a cuatro hombres, incluyendo al cochero y a Byakuya que la acompañaba dentro del carruaje. Pero a pesar de que consideraba que dos hombres, a caballo, detrás de ellos aún eran llamativos, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la hacienda Ookami, apretó con fuerza la pequeña cesta que llevaba en sus manos, pensando seriamente que lo mejor era dejarla en el carruaje. Pero en ese mismo instante desecho la idea, porque eso sería actuar como una cobarde.

Aunque no estuvo de acuerdo, Byakuya entro con ella, porque según él, mientras estuvieran fuera de la mansión, tenía el deber de acompañarla todo el tiempo. Pero lastimosamente para él, no la pudo acompañar hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Cuando entro al dormitorio de Kagome, la encontró acostada, y más pálida de lo usual. Y, aunque su aspecto era verdaderamente lamentable, agradecía que no estuviera enferma. De hecho, tenía que reconocer que la idea de que Kagome tuviera un bebe no le desagradaba. Inclusive, la razón por la que antes no había ido a visitarla era porque la idea le había emocionado, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, hasta el punto de querer hacerle ella misma un regalo.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, colocando la cesta en el piso. Como siempre su hermana fue quien inicio la conversación. Ella solo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, pero hubo un punto en que se concentró únicamente en la canasta que estaba en el piso, e inconscientemente se ruborizo.

-Si es un niño quiero colocarle el nombre de nuestro padre –dijo llamando la atención de la otra chica, la cual levanto la mirada, y la observo -. ¿Te molestaría?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Tal vez, quieras que uno de tus hijos se llame de esa forma

Bajo la mirada a su vientre. Él no quería tener hijos con ella.

-Jamás tendré hijos –dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Desde niñas se había hecho la ilusión de que sus hijos tendrían la misma edad, como si fueran mellizos igual que ellas -. Un hijo es una bendición de nuestro señor

-Tu hijo lo es –nunca había pensado en tener hijos, y ahora menos que nunca no lo deseaba. No quería tener un hijo que la odiara, y no quería darle hijos a alguien que también la odiaría por eso.

Cuando se percató de que Kagome haría preguntas que ella no quería responder, levanto del piso la pequeña canasta que había llevado consigo. Sacando de ésta, una manta amarilla, adornada en uno de sus extremos con lo que parecía ser un perro plateado bordado.

Observo por algunos segundos la pequeña manta. Era hermosa. O, por lo menos eso era ante sus ojos.

-No se me dan bien estas cosas…sé que no es hermosa, pero… –dijo visiblemente avergonzada -, Kaede, dice que de esta forma…

-Es hermosa –dijo interrumpiéndola. Sabía lo que su hermana quería decir, además, de que nunca había sido buena expresando sus sentimientos -. Nosotros también te queremos –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazo. Esperaba que su hermana la apartara, pero cuando ésta respondió al abrazo, la apretó más fuerte y sonrió, pero después de unos segundos, su hermana rompió el abrazo

-¿Kagome..? -la miraba de forma seria, pero no al rostro, si no en dirección a su abdomen -. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Casi dos meses –dijo un poco extrañada, por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-¿Estas segura? -sin dejar de observar aquella zona, colocó una de sus manos sobre ella. Su embarazo se veía muy avanzado, para tener menos de dos meses. Parecía tener, incluso más de tres, que es el tiempo en que se empieza a notar, generalmente, un embarazo.

-Si -dijo -. Es el tiempo en que Kouga...se marchó -dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo al ver que la expresión de su hermana no cambiaba.

-Se nota tu embarazo -la otra chica también toco la zona, confirmando que lo que su hermana decía era cierto. Su abdomen ya no era plano -. Un embarazo se empieza a notar después de los...

-Ya tiene que consumir alimentos joven señora -dijo la anciana, quien había entrado a la habitación, sin tocar -. Ruego perdonen mi imprudencia, pero la charola está muy pesada, y mis viejas manos ocupadas

No pudo seguir hablando con su hermana ese día, porque mientras almorzaban, llegó su abuela y la madre de Kagome. Las cuales las acompañaron el resto de la tarde, haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente de aquel tema.

* * *

Después de visitar a Kagome, decidió volver a aquel lugar. La cabaña, en medio del bosque, a donde Bankotsu la había llevado. Sin saber cuál era la razón, sentía la necesidad de estar en aquel lugar.

Era un lugar pequeño, y a simple vista se veía abandonada. Byakuya, le había comentado que en ese lugar vivía el padre de Naraku cando llegaba a la isla. Onigumo, debía ser muy diferente a Naraku, hecho que se evidenciaba en su gusto por las cosas materiales. Pero al observar a la madre de éste, tampoco encontraba ningún parecido.

Tenía que aceptar que fue una gran idea de parte de Tsubaki esconderse en los propios dominios de Naraku, pero lastimosamente ella no era tan inteligente como él.

Como si aquel lugar la llamara, inconscientemente empezó a acercarse más. Sintiendo, a medida que se acercaba, un olor extraño. Era un olor fétido que le provocaba nauseas, por lo cual se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo blanco. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía detenerse. Necesitaba entrar.

Una mano en su antebrazo hizo que se detuviera, y girara hacia atrás. Byakuya la estaba reteniendo.

-Ese olor –cerró los ojos, reteniendo una arcada.

-Tal vez sean ratas muertas, u otro animal

Miro nuevamente hacia la cabaña. Algo le gritaba que entrara -. Necesito un minuto –intento caminar, pero el agarre no se lo permitió.

-Creo que es mejor regresar –dijo -. En medio del bosque seriamos un blanco fácil si _él_ decide venir

Ella intento protestar, pero en ese momento recordó a aquel hombre, y sin poder evitarlo se dejó arrastrar hasta el carruaje.

* * *

Se levantó cuando escucho un toquido en la ventana. Sonrió. Como todas las noches anteriores, estaba segura de que era él.

Cuando abrió la ventana, frente a su rostro apareció un ramo de orquídeas.

-Son muy raras de encontrar -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón -dijo -. Pero tú expresión valió lo que tuve que hacer -le dio un beso en la frente -. ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto, mientras observaba el rostro de ella.

-Ya los malestares matutinos han desaparecido, y los dolores no los siento a menudo – dijo. Él en respuesta, solo acaricio el cabello de ella -. Pero me aburro mucho aquí encerrada, creo que si no fuera por mi hermana y por ti, ya hubiese enloquecido

-Todo es por tú bien -fue lo único que respondió, mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, haciendo que se sentara en ésta.

-Lo sé, pero... -la beso, evitando que replicara -. Eso no es justo -dijo sobre sus labios, de forma "enojada". Él solo sonreía.

-Pero agradable -la beso nuevamente, haciéndolo de forma casta. O, bueno, eso fue lo que intento hacer, porque sin querer profundizo el beso. De lo cual se percató cuando los brazos de ella lo empezaron a arrastras hacia la cama -. Kagome… creo... que...deberíamos parar -dijo mientras intentaba alejarla, pero no parecía funcionar. No sabía si era que él había perdido fuerza, o Kagome tenía mucha, pero sus brazos no podían alejarla de él -. Kagome… por favor -se armó de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, y la alejo.

-Pero... -bajo la mirada -. ¿No quieres?

-No... -dijo, pero cuando ella lo miro se dio cuenta de su error -. En realidad si... pero no... ¡demonios! -ella le cubrió la boca, rogando que nadie más hubiese escuchado. Después de unos segundos, él retiro la mano de ella de su boca -. Esto es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida -dijo en un susurro -. Si quiero, pero no podemos -a parto la mirada, para que ella no se percatara de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento -. No sé cómo hacerlo... lo que trato de decir, es que no sé cómo hacer para no lastimarlos. Tu embarazo... no sé si se pueda.

Agarro el rostro de él entre sus manos, obligándolo a que la observara -. Quiero hacer el amor contigo – estaba ruborizada, pero sonaba totalmente convencida. No comprendía cual era la razón, pero sentía unos inmensos deseos de estar con él -. Si me lastimas, yo... te lo diré -dijo antes de darle un beso casto en los labios.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaban haciendo. Él también quería hacer el amor con ella, pero no quería lastimarla. Definitivamente, debió tener una conversación, vergonzosa, con Miroku. Negó mentalmente, primero muerto. Pero, tenía que agradecer que su amigo, en esos temas fuera un pervertido, porque haberlo escuchado tantas veces hablar, en ese momento le seria de utilidad lo poco que en una ocasión le escucho.

Se levantó un poco, empezando a quitarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, y las botas. Se coló de rodillas en la cama, y la beso en la frente. En sus ojos. En su nariz, pero cuando sus labios rosaron el labio superior de ella, su boca se desvío a su mejilla. Acto que pareció desesperarle a ella, ya que un pequeño sonido, de molestia, salió de sus labios. Pero casi inmediatamente, hizo lo que pretendía, besarla. Trataba de mantener un ritmo calmado, que le permitiera mantener la "cabeza fría". Cosa, que sabía sería muy difícil de lograr, pero por ella haría acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Sin dejar de besarla, empezó a descender, dejando atrás, aunque ella se resistió, sus labios, barbilla y cuello. Se deslizo en éste último, lo más lentamente que pudo, hasta su hombro izquierdo, en el cual se deslizo hacia abajo, delineando un camino con su lengua, mientras deslizaba el camisón, rosa suave, que ella llevaba. Dejando ver más de aquella piel, que en ese momento parecía llamarlo.

Ella lo detuvo cuando el camisón estaba sobre sus pechos -. La luz -susurro. Su cuerpo ya no era como hacía más de tres meses cuando estuvieron por primera vez. Y, no quería que él se decepcionara.

Él en respuesta, la beso. Profundizándolo lo más que pudo, obligándola a que inconscientemente apartara las manos de su pecho, logrando que el camisón se deslizara suavemente hasta su cadera -. Eres hermosa... siempre lo has sido, pero ahora lo eres mucho más -dijo, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostros -. Eres perfecta... para mí siempre lo serás

Hizo que ella se recostara en la cama, colocándose a horcadas, mientras descendía nuevamente por su cuerpo. No era como lo recordaba. Sus pechos estaban un poco más grandes, su abdomen ya no era plano y su cadera se había ensanchado, pero a sus ojos, era mucho más hermosa.

Cuando llego a su abdomen, ella empezó a reír. Sonrió. Solo ella podía reír en una situación así. Subió nuevamente a su boca, acallando aquellas pequeñas risas. Mientras que con sus manos, terminaba de desnudarla totalmente. Sin dejar de besarla, llevo sus manos al pantalón, desabrochándolo con un poco de dificultad. Cuando por fin se lo pudo quitar, interrumpió el beso, concentrándose, con su lengua, en el pecho de ella.

Cerró los ojos, cuando un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios, por lo cual busco, torpemente, la sabana, y con ella cubrió su boca. Si alguien los escuchaba, sería el fin... literalmente.

Escuchaba los gemidos ahogados con la sabana, y aunque quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, sabía que si no lo hacía, alguien más podría escucharlos.

Siguió su camino, pero delineando su costado, hasta que llego a su cadera, y deslizo su lengua hasta donde terminaba la espalda de ella, desde donde empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba.

-Inu...yasha -susurro contra la sabana. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero quería que él le hiciera el amor ya. Esa misma razón, había sido la que le dio valor para pedirle aquello.

Intento girarse, pero él no se lo permitió -. Ya...

-Confía en mi – le susurro en el oído, mientras se colocaba detrás de la espalda de ella. Paso un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. No le agradaba mucho la posición, ya que no podría observarle el rostros, pero era la única que se le ocurría, podría ser cómoda para ella, de las que alguna vez le menciono Miroku. Coloco una de sus piernas entre las de ella, y con la mano que tenía libre, subió un poco la pierna de ella, echándola hacia atrás.

Roso su nariz sobre el cabello de ella. Ahora podía reconocer perfectamente su olor. Bajo lentamente su rostro, rosando con sus labios, su oreja, y cuello, el cual beso. Provocando que ella gimiera en respuesta.

Empezó a delinear, con su mano libre, todo el perfil del cuerpo de ella, desde su rostro, hasta la pierna que reposaba sobre la suya. Sin dejar de repartir besos, en las áreas que eran accesibles para él, del cuello y espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido salió de los labios de él, cuando ella llevo la mano que tenía libre hacia atrás, aferrándose a la cadera de él, intensificando así el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Tratando de encontrar al tiempo, con su cadera, aquello que sentía un poco más abajo, rosando su muslo.

Con una mano se posiciono, y lentamente se introdujo en ella. Se mordió el labio, ya que a diferencia de ella, no podía cubrirse la boca para no gemir. Ella en respuesta, apretó más la mano de él, que tenía entrelazada en sus dedos.

Rodeo, con su mano libre la cintura de ella, uniendo si era posible, aún más sus cuerpos. Quedándose en esa posición, en contra de su voluntad, por unos segundos. Quería hacer todo lo más lentamente posible, aunque eso lo estuviera matando.

Cuando ella giro un poco su rostro, y lo beso, él inicio un lento vaivén. Ahogaban sus gemidos en aquel beso, que ahora era un beso muy necesitado.

Si le preguntaran lo que sentía en esos momentos, igual que siempre no encontraría las palabras para hacerlo. Pero no porque se le hiciera difícil expresarse, sino porque no existían palabras para hacerlo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, mientras ese calorcillo crecía progresivamente en su pelvis, era que la amaba, y desde ese día nadie volvería a alejarla de él, porque ella había nacido para estar con él, y él para amarla.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y miro hacia la ventana. Suspirando de alivio, cuando se percató de que aún no amanecía. Miro hacia ella. Aún permanecían en la misma posición. Sonrió, antes de besarle la mejilla. Intento levantarse, pero ella se giró, acurrucándose a él.

-Inuyasha -su voz sonaba adormilada -. No te vayas

-Tengo que hacerlo -dijo en un pequeño susurro, besándole la frente -. Vuelve a dormir

Saco lo más lentamente que pudo su brazo, para poder levantarse. Se empezó a cambiar, pero escucho un pequeño gemido proveniente de ella.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la cama -. ¿E-Estas bien? -dijo de forma preocupada, pero ella en respuesta, simplemente coloco una mano sobre su abdomen, sin mirarlo. Él empezó a colocarse apresuradamente la camisa que tenía en la mano, pero ella lo tomo por una mano -. ¿Kagome...?

-Creo...-lo miro -. El bebe se movió. Es la primera vez que lo siento - él suspiro. Casi muere por un paro cardíaco -. ¿Quieres..? -pregunto emocionada.

-No creo que deba hacerlo -sentía que quien debía de estar allí, era Kouga, y no él. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella movió la mano que le sostenía, y la coloco sobre su abdomen.

Algo allí adentro, se movió.

-Creo que le agradas -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando su mano. Concentrándose en los pequeños movimientos que sentía a través de ésta.

* * *

Miraba anonadado como el cabello de ella danzaba en el agua. Parecía fuego, mezclándose suavemente, con el agua. Era realmente sorprendente... por lo menos a ojos de él.

Cuando el agua golpeo su rostro, salió de su ensoñación, pero no duro mucho tiempo en la realidad, cuando la observo al rostro. Su cabello mojado se pegaba a su piel, y una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Deberías meterte

Decir que no quería sucumbir ante aquella propuesta, seria mentirse. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería un acto indebido de parte de él, que traicionaría la confianza de los Taisho. Cosa que no debía hacer, si algún día quería tener el privilegio de recibir la mano de Ayame.

-Sabes que no estaría bien -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que una mueca de decepción apareciera en el rostro de ella. Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros, y siguió nadando. Él siguió perdiéndose en su imagen, hasta que un grito lo devolvió a la realidad.

Observo a su alrededor, pero Ayame no se encontraba. Sin pensarlo, corrió al lago, y se hundió en sus aguas -. ¡Ayame! -su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse. Se hundió nuevamente, pero no la encontró -. ¡Aya...me! -no podría vivir con eso. No podría soportar pensar que la única mujer que había amado, murió sin que él hubiese hecho algo para evitarlo -. ¡Ayame!.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo -. Eso no fue divertido -dijo en un pequeño susurro -. Creí... creí... -se giró hacia ella, la expresión del rostro de ella cambio, cuando vio los ojos de él.

-Lo siento, solo... -se calló cuando la mano de él se posó en su mejilla.

No estaba enojado. Nunca podría enojarse con ella. Pero si había, y sentía miedo. Había sentido por unos segundos temor a perderla.

-Te amo, Ayame

-Hojo... - un dedo de él se posó en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

-Lo sé -dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios -. Pero esta vez no pediré disculpas – dijo antes de sellar sus labios a los de ella -. ¿Aceptarías comprometerte conmigo?

Se quedó en silencio. Era la segunda vez que se lo pedía, pero esta vez estaba segura de que después de Kouga, al único hombre que podía querer era a Hojo. Si no lo intentaba con él, jamás aceptaría a otro hombre.

Rodeo el cuello de él, y se hincó, logrando besarlo. Cuando rompió el beso, él la levanto sobre su cabeza, dándole vueltas en el aire.

-¡Dijo que si! -grito a todo pulmón, sin dejar de dar vueltas en el agua. La única mujer que había amado, lo había aceptado. Sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero él, hasta el último de sus días, haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz.

* * *

Jugaba con el tenedor, pasándolo lentamente por arriba de la comida, de la cual no había probado ni un solo bocado. Era uno de los días más maravillosos que había vivido. Y, dentro de unos meses, los viviría por el resto de su vida.

-Inuyasha -escuchaba la voz lejana, pero nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor le importaba, solo quería pensar en... -. ¡Inuyasha! -el tenedor cayó de su mano, y miro de forma atontada a la dueña de la voz -. ¿Estas enfermo? -la chica sonaba preocupada.

-¿Eh? -al ver la expresión de la chica, meneo la cabeza tratando de salir de esa nueve de ensoñación en que se encontraba -. ¿Decías algo?

-¿Estas enfermo? -volvió a preguntar.

-. No, yo...

-Tuvo sexo -los dos miraron al dueño de la voz que lo había interrumpido. Quien comía como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo -. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos...¡Oye! -se tocó la frente, en la parte donde una zanahoria le había pegado -. Sabes que es cierto... no lo has negado, tuviste sexo anoche, y he de suponer que del bue... - esquivó una zanahoria.

-¡Eres un idiota! -grito -. ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso frente a Ayame!

Miroku, miro a la mencionada, quien miraba su comida, con un visible rubor -. Su esposo nos agradecerá -dijo en broma, para después esquivar otra zanahoria. Agradeciendo que el señor Inu no, no se encontrara en la hacienda -. Perdona por mi imprudencia, Ayame.

-No te preocupes -empezó a jugar distraídamente con su comida -. ¿Entonces es cierto, Inuyasha?

-Yo...si…¡no…! -se aclaró la voz, al percatarse de la forma, en que ahora, lo miraba Ayame -. ¿A qué te refieres? –aunque trataba de hablar normal, sabía que la voz le había temblado, e inclusive, que el rubor en su rostro había aumentado.

-¿Tienes una novia? -levanto la mirada. Aún estaba ruborizada.

-Yo...

-Si la tiene. Estuvo con ella anoch... ¡auch! -otra zanahoria.

-Pero... no me lo habías contado -dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Es complicado... pero prometo que pronto te la presentare -dijo -. Estoy seguro que pueden llegar a ser amigas -agarro otro tenedor, para empezar a comer, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, se detuvo -. ¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado?

-Tenía calor, y me volví a bañar -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Para después empezar a comer rápidamente. En la cena, le contaría a Inuyasha sobre la propuesta de Hojo, obviamente omitiendo el hecho de que todos los días, de esa semana se escapaba para pasear con él.

* * *

Se quedó observando fijamente a su hermana. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Se levantó de la silla, y camino hasta la cama, sentándose en ésta, al lado de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?

La otra chica, la miro, ruborizándose en el acto. Por lo cual, se vio obligada a bajar la mirada. No era que no le tuviera confianza a su hermana, simplemente no sabía cómo hablar con ella sobre Inuyasha, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-¿Kagome?

-Son ideas tuyas, hermana -dijo con una pequeña risita nerviosa, sin mirarla.

Kikyo, suspiro. Kagome, era tan expresiva, que aunque tratara de aparentar que todo estaba bien, no lograba hacerlo. Siempre había sido así, y al parecer jamás cambiaria.

-Está bien -dijo -. Supongo que no es mi problema -dijo aparentando desinterés en el tema -. Puedes iniciar a comer

Agarro el tenedor, pero después de observar unos segundos como su hermana degustaba su platillo, no pudo soportarlo más y dijo -. En estas últimas semanas, Inuyasha... viene todas las noche -su voz había sido un pequeño susurro, pero estaba segura de que su hermana lo había escuchado. Levanto la mirada, al no obtener respuesta. Su hermana la miraba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro... como siempre. Trato de encontrar un pequeño gesto que le indicara que pensaba su hermana, pero por más que se concentró en sus ojos, no pudo diferenciar alegría, o enojo. Igual que desde que eran niñas, no podía observar absolutamente nada -. Kikyo...- su voz sonó un poco temblorosa. No sabía que sentía su hermana por Inuyasha, y le daba miedo pensar que se enojara con ella por esa razón -, eso... ¿te mo...?

-Entonces no puedes venir a vivir conmigo hasta que nazca tu hijo -dijo mientras colocaba el tenedor en el plato. Ese día, había pensado hablar con la señora Ookami, para que le permitiera llevar a Kagome, a su casa, y cuidarla como lo había prometido. Llevarla haría que las personas que se encargaban de vigilar la casa mataran a Inuyasha -. Hay mucha vigilancia en la casa... tendrían que suspender sus visitas nocturnas -agarro nuevamente el tenedor, y empezó a comer.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -dijo -. Me enojaría si supiera que no te cuidaría como es debido -levanto la mirada -. Él es un buen hombre... sé que te cuidara.

Después de la respuesta de su hermana, se tranquilizó, y empezó a comer. Pero después de unos minutos, interrumpió el silencio que se había formado -. Nos iremos cuando nazca el bebe

-Es una sabia decisión -dijo -. Para ti viajar en estos momentos puede ser peligroso

-Eso piensa él -se aclaró la garganta -. Queremos que vengas con nosotros – a pesar de que no había tratado ese tema con Inuyasha, estaba segura de que él también querría ayudar a su hermana -. Sé que tal vez... será un poco incómodo, pero...

-No puedo hacerlo -fue lo único que respondió, sin mirar a su hermana. Había una parte de ella que quería marcharse, pero otra... -. No es porque viajaría con ustedes, es solo que... no puedo -dijo sin saber exactamente que responder. O, tal vez eso fue lo que prefirió pensar en ese momento.

-¿Lo haces por tu esposo? -dijo -. ¿Tú, y él...?

Se ruborizo, y la interrumpió, sabiendo lo que su hermana quería saber -. Kagome, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?

-Sé que es difícil saber lo que siente, y quieres -dijo -. Pero estoy segura de que amaste a nuestro padre tanto como yo, y a cualquier persona no le darías tu collar – Kikyo, llevo inconscientemente una de sus manos a su cuello, y se ruborizo, aún más -. Sé que se lo tuviste quedar a alguien, porque de lo contraria jamás te lo hubieses quitado. Además, de que no permitirías que alguien te tocara, a no ser que sintieras algo por esa persona.

-Son... ideas tuyas -se sintió estúpida, ante su respuesta y el tono de voz que había utilizado, pero estaba tan avergonzada, que su cerebro parecía estar paralizado.

-Tal vez, pero el rubor en tu rostro no -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para posteriormente empezar a comer.

* * *

Tres semanas había tenido que esperar para estar nuevamente en el Sengoku. Sabía que no era mucho tiempo, pero todos esos días, le parecieron una eternidad. Y, aunque la pareja que lo había cuidado, le pidió que aún no se marchara, él no pudo esperar un día más. Conocía a la perfección a su abuela y sabía lo que ésta haría después de su supuesta muerte. Por lo cual esperaba, que el levirato, todavía no se hubiese llevado acabo. Aunque, si las cosas habían salido según lo planeado, a Kagome no podrían casarla con otra persona.

Respiro profundo, cuando sus botas al fin tocaron la arena. Estaba seguro de que las cosas mejorarían con Kagome, a partir de ese momento, y podría cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho.

Hacerla feliz.

El trayecto a la hacienda le pareció más largo que el viaje en barco. Cada minuto que pasaba, se ponía más ansioso. Cuando por fin pudo divisar la hacienda, se detuvo unos segundos a observarla. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que se había marchado. Respiro profundo, para después proseguir su marcha. Cuando estuvo a unos metros, pudo observar claramente como algunos empleados se quedan estáticos, segundos antes de alejarse despavoridos.

Cuando se bajó del caballo, escucho unos gritos, que reconocía perfectamente como los de su abuela. Y, en ese momento pensó que tal vez debió enviar una carta antes.

-¡Deja de ser hereje! –escucho-. ¡Y, respeta la memoria de mi nieto!

-Mi señora…

-¡Retírate!. Kouga, esta… -en ese momento la anciana lo miro -. Aquí…-dijo en un hilo de voz, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, y sin que las personas que estaban a su alrededor pudieran evitarlo, cayó al piso.

-¡El fin llego! –grito en sueños, pero una mano hizo que abriera los ojos -. ¡Los muertos se han levantado!

-Abuela, soy…

-¡Demonio! – miro a su alrededor, y al percatarse de que estaba en su cuarto, se levantó y agarro la cruz que colgaba sobre la cama, y se arrodillo -. ¡Vuelve al lugar de donde saliste. Te reprendo! –levanto la cruz, y por unos segundos, casi le pega a Kouga con ésta, pero como él se movió, cayó en la cama.

Él la tomo por los hombros, pero la anciana parecía estar en trance. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y mientras se golpeaba el pecho con la mano libre, susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Abuela, tienes que escucharme

-Es el peor castigo. El peor demonio –dijo en un pequeño susurro ahogado -. ¿Por qué igual a él?

-Abuela… -no pudo seguir cuando la anciana coloco su mano en la mejilla de él -. Soy Kouga –agarro la mano de la anciana y la beso.

-¿Ya estoy muerta? –dijo con una sonrisa -. ¿El señor me concedió esa gracia?

-Supongo que ninguno de los dos lo esta

Gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de la anciana, mientras bañaba el rostro de Kouga con lágrimas y besos. Pero después de unos segundos se detuvo, y lo observo fijamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando se percató de lo que estaba mal.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?

Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro, mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano al lugar mencionado. Aún no podía superar lo que le había hecho la mujer que lo cuido, a su magnífico cabello.

-Abuela, estas… -las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando se percató de aquella escena.

Kouga sonrió, y a pesar de la resistencia de su abuela, se levantó -. También me agrada volver a verte, hermano –camino hacia Hojo, y lo abrazo, pero éste parecía estar muy impresionado para responder al abrazo.

* * *

Que Kouga estuviera con vida, lo hacía feliz, después de todo ellos no solo eran primos, ellos eran amigos y hermanos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo con su presencia, sobre todo cuando pensaba en que sucedería cuando Ayame se enterara de que Kouga seguía con vida, y había regresado, justo el día en que se comprometerían formalmente.

Después de que Kouga finalizara de contarle todos los sucesos que le ocurrieron desde aquella tormenta, decidió que a pesar de que él había faltado al deber que tenía con Ayame, debía contarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Respiro profundo, y hablo.

-Me comprometeré en matrimonio esta noche… " _o, eso creo_ "

-En buena hora –dijo visiblemente sorprendido y emocionado -. Al fin decidiste olvidarte de esa… _chica_ –dijo esto último con marcada burla, mientras servía whisky en dos vasos.

-No me agrada que utilices ese tono cuando te refieres a Ayame –dijo -, y menos ahora que…

Unos toquidos en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y segundos después la abuela de ellos entro -. Tu esposa ya está lista para recibirte.

-Seguimos hablando después –dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda mucha curiosidad por conocer a la dama que has elegido. Debe ser muy hermosa –dijo, para después salir de la habitación.

-Creo que es hora de empezar los preparativos para esta noche –dijo más emocionada que de costumbre -. Habrá doble celebración –y sin decir más, lo dejo solo en la habitación.

Él miro el vaso que antes le había dado Kouga, y lo vacío de un solo trago. No podía dejar de pensar en que debía hacer. Que decisión debía tomar para que Ayame fuera feliz. Porque eso era lo único que le importaba... la felicidad de su adorada Ayame.

* * *

Limpio sus lágrimas cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. A pesar de que se alegraba de que Kouga viviera, no podía evitar sentir, nuevamente en su pecho, ese horrible dolor, que casi podía cortarle la respiración.

Se encogió en la cama, cuando sintió unos labios en su cuello -. Te extrañe -la rodeo con los brazos, pero ella no respondió al abrazo. No se podía mover, y nuevamente había empezado a llorar -. Mi abuela me contó sobre el bebe... me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo -bajo una mano hasta el abdomen de ella, intentando acariciarlo, pero ella se levantó -. Kagome... -intento tocarle el hombro, pero ella empezó a temblar, mientras sus sollozos se hacían audibles -. Lo siento... por lo que paso hace dos meses -dijo creyendo que el estado de ella se debía a eso -. Me arrepiento por eso, y aunque... nuestro hijo, es producto de ese día, me hace feliz saber que tendremos algo que nos unirá por siempre -se colocó delante de ella -. Dios me dio una segunda oportunidad, y juro que resarciré lo que te hice -dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas -. Desde ahora te cuidare -coloco una mano en el vientre de ella y sonrió -. Los cuidare... lo juro.

-Lo siento… -nuevas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Sentía felicidad, tristeza y culpabilidad. Felicidad, porque Kouga, estaba con vida... a pesar de todo, eso le daba felicidad. Tristeza, porque Inuyasha y ella jamás podrían estar juntos... eso destrozaba su corazón. Culpabilidad, porque aún sin saberlo, había traicionado a Kouga con Inuyasha... pero a pesar de que sabía que eso estaban mal, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada -, pero no puedo –se apartó de él, dándole la espalda.

-" _Me odia más de lo que pensé_ ". Kagome…

Su nombre había sonado tan agónico, pero a pesar de eso no se giró. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… no quise dañarte…

Sabía que jamás amaría a Kouga, pero por su hijo, había decidido olvidar lo que él le había hecho. Pero a pesar de hacerlo, jamás podría permitir que él la tocara, porque ella no podría estar físicamente con otro hombre diferente a Inuyasha.

-Perdóname

-Ya lo hice –dijo en un susurro, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Odiaba ser, aún más, sensible por el embarazo.

-Pero entonces por qué…

Escucho un pequeño suspiro, y se giró, observando todo, menos a su rostro -. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos contigo -él se quedó observándola, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que ella prosiguiera -. Antes de que ocurriera el accidente, tenía pensado pedirle a mi primo que pidiera la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, porque...

-Kagome, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder –agarro las manos de ella entre las suyas, a pesar de la clara incomodidad de la chica -. Prometo que pasare todos los días de mi vida luchando por conseguir tu perdón

-No es necesario, Kouga, como dije antes, ya te perdone – aparto sus manos de las de él -. Al principio te odie, eso tengo que aceptarlo. A pesar de que la ley dice que eso que hiciste está bien, jamás podré aceptar que tal acto sea considerado como natural al ser realizado dentro del matrimonio -él intento hablar, pero ella le indico que la dejara terminar -. Se supone que tienes que confiar en tu esposo, pero ¿cómo podría confiar en alguien que me lastima de esa forma?. No solo me lastimaste, sino que además, traicionaste mi confianza… por eso te odie… pero comprendí que no valía la pena guardarte rencor, porque eres el padre de mi hijo, y no quiero que él te odie. Por eso te perdone, pero eso no significa que tendremos un matrimonio como manda la ley

-Kagome, jamás he querido lastimarte. Todo lo que he hecho, ha sido para que seas feliz

-¿¡Cómo lo que me hiciste podría darme felicidad!? –había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada, pero las palabras de Kouga, le parecieron muy sínicas.

-Ahora no lo entenderías –a pesar de todo, estaba calmado.

-¡Quiero hacerlo, porque realmente lo único que entiendo es que traicionaste mi confianza, y actuaste egoístamente! –unas lágrimas, nuevamente, empezaron a bajar por sus mejilla, pero aun así, seguía enojada -. No te importo lo que yo pensara o sintiera –lo miro a los ojos, y su expresión se suavizo -. ¿Por qué?

Bajo la mirada. No supo que decirle, ya que consideraba que aún no era el momento. Tal vez era mejor que lo odiara a él, en vez de odiarse ella por hacerlo cargar con algo que no era su responsabilidad, y que se martirizara toda la vida por habérsele entregado a Inuyasha.

-No te odio -dijo ella, llamando su atención -. Podemos intentar nuevamente ser amigos...por nuestro hijo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero casi inmediatamente, se puso mortalmente seria -. Pero te juro que si intentas, o vuelves a hacer algo por el estilo, no me importara que seas el padre de mi hijo

Se quedó observándola por algunos segundos, ella nuevamente sonreía, y él sin poderlo evitar, también sonrió. Aún no comprendía como alguien podía cambiar rápidamente de humor -. Prometo que jamás volverá a repetirse -tal vez, algún día, cuando fuera capaz de decirle la verdad, ella lo perdonara totalmente, y tal vez, pudieran llegar a tener una relación normal.

* * *

Observaba el collar en su mano. Ya había transcurrido tres semanas desde que él se había ido. Y, aunque nunca creyó sentirlo, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba incluso "pelear" con él.

Se acurruco en la cama, colocando el collar a un lado de ella. Aun esa horrible sensación no desaparecía. En vez de eso, con el pasar de los días, parecía hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Algo cambiaría, lo sentía. Pero no sabía qué.

-La perla de Shikon -levanto la mirada, hacia la anciana -, o bueno, parte de ella. Hacía muchos años no la veía. Creí que Onigumo, se había deshecho de ella.

-La perla de Shikon -susurro, agarrando el collar entre sus manos.

-¿Hitomi, te la regalo? - ella asintió una historia muy peculiar -dijo -. La leyenda dice, que perteneció a un hombre, que se convirtió en sirviente del mismísimo demonio, simplemente por ambición. Tendría poder e inmortalidad, si podía evitar una cosa... enamorarse, ya que eso sería su perdición. Era un hombre que había nacido con oscuridad en su corazón, y sin pensarlo acepto. Pasaron los siglos, y él hombre cumplía con su deber... llevar almas al infierno. Almas que él mismo se encargaba de arrancar con más dolor, del que la muerte podría ocasionar. Hasta que la conoció a ella. Solo tenía que arrancar su alma, y arrastrarla con él... pero ella lo engaño gracias a su astucia, y se liberó. Pero lo que le quedaba de alma a él, se prendó, en ese momento de ella. Gracias a eso, ella obtuvo lo que nadie más. Su corazón. Era una perla oscura, que en contacto con ella se purifico, gracias al amor que por ella sentía. Ella tenía el poder de dominarlo, pero lo traicionó. La mitad de la perla se fue con él al infierno, y la otra mitad se quedó con ella. Lo único que quedaba de su corazón maldito, decidió permanecer con ella por amor.

-Un corazón de demonio... - susurro -. " _Su corazón_ "

-Cuando Onigumo la obtuvo, represento su poder -dijo -. Cualquiera que tuviera la perla, se creía era intocable. La leyenda y las características físicas de Onigumo, lograron infundir temor. Pero ahora Hitomi, hizo un collar especialmente para ti -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miro nuevamente el collar en su mano -. " _Me entregó su corazón_ "

En ese momento se percató de algo. Ella también le había entregado su corazón, sin percatarse de ello.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola…perdón por la ausencia, pero he estado muy ocupada. Si existen pequeños errores en la redacción, discúlpenme, pero, como dije antes, no he tenido mucho tiempo.

He agregado una parte que se suponía iría en el otro capítulo, pero creo que en este quedaba mejor –Kouga y Kagome-.

 **Semillas de zanahoria silvestre (** _ **Daucus carota**_ **):** Son anticonceptivas –son efectivas incluso después de ocho horas de realizar el coito-, ya que bloquean la síntesis de progesterona, por lo cual también son abortivas.

 **Rijeayko** (Si…tampoco se nota tu amor por Kouga jjaa. Supongo que te gustara el próximo –recuerdos de Kouga-. Ya solo tienes que tener un poquito de paciencia… ¡saludos!)

 **Erza** (Si…la vida –autora- está siendo muy injusta con ella. Gracias por ser paciente :D…¡saludos!)

 **Kyori Deemo** (Ya no lo dudo jaja. Si, Inu, se percata de que la ama y quiere que ella sea feliz. Si, lo siento u/u –siempre sucede cuando algo me encanta…¡gracias…saludos!)

 **Margot** (Si…Kouga, arruinando los momentos Inu-Kag desde tiempos inmemorables xd. Lo siento soy mala y me agrada el sufrimiento muajjaaa muaajjja –intento de risa malvada jjaaj-. Si, ya sabía que te gustaría el final de Bankotsu jjaajj. Yo tampoco, pero mis dedos escribieron –no se en que estaría pensando-, aunque a algunas les agrada la pareja. Hojo, es un buen chico…más bueno que el pan, supongo que no agradaba por gustar de Kag. Espero siga siendo de tú agrado…ya este es el último... ¡saludos!)

 **773** (Lo siento…y aunque no tengo perdón espero conseguirlo –ojitos del gato con botas jjjaaa-…gracias por no olvidar la historia…¡saludos!)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

23/09/17


	17. Chapter 17: Lazos de sangre

**Capítulo XVII:** _Lazos de sangre._

Se sirvió más whisky, cuando la puerta se abrió. La anciana que cruzo el umbral, hizo una reverencia, mientras en su arrugado rostro, sin poder evitarlo, se formaba una gran sonrisa.

-Joven amo, me hace feliz que este nuevamente con nosotros –dijo con aquel tono rasposo que la caracterizaba, denotándose en el que sus palabras eran ciertas. Y, siempre lo serian, porque después de que su niña había muerto, el joven frente a ella era lo único que le quedaba.

-Lo sé, Kae –le devolvió la sonrisa a la anciana, antes de beber del vaso que sostenía -. Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Estoy agradecido de que cumplieras tu palabra, por eso quiero obsequiarte lo que desees

-No deseo nada, joven amo –dijo-. Mi deber es servirle, hasta que mi cuerpo se deje de mover. No tiene por qué pagar por mis servicios, porque yo lo hago por lo deseo y me hace feliz serle de utilidad

-Igualmente, cuando vayas al mercado, pide lo que quieras a mi nombre –dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas.

-Gracias, joven amo –hizo otra reverencia para marcharse, pero en ese momento recordó algo, y dijo -. La hermana de su esposa tiene sospechas –Kouga, la miro con mayor interés, haciéndole una invitación silenciosa a que prosiguiera -. Hace algunos días, accidentalmente, escuche que ella le preguntaba a su esposa cuanto tiempo tenía en realidad, porque su embarazo no debería de notarse, pero yo la interrumpí antes de que siguieran hablando. De hecho, siempre que viene estoy atenta

-Has hecho lo correcto

-Gracias, joven amo –hizo una reverencia, y salió de la habitación.

Cuando quedo a solas, agarro nuevamente el vaso y bebió. Sabía que Kagome, no sospecharía de nada, porque en los internados para señoritas, las monjas no les hablan sobre "temas indecorosos", simplemente las preparan para ser las esposas perfectas. Pero su plan no había contemplado a Kikyo. Creada y moldeada por Bankotsu. Era su amigo, y lo conocía perfectamente. Por ende, Kikyo, no sería tan fácil de engañar.

Tomo otro trago. El día que el medico la reviso, le había dicho que su esposa estaba esperando un bebe… uno, que no era hijo suyo. Tenía que reconocer que se había decepcionado un poco, pero él le había hecho una promesa a Kagome, y tenía que cumplirla, pero no quería que ella sufriera en el proceso, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se sentiría mal por "obligarlo", a adjudicarse algo que no era su responsabilidad. Por eso la había engañado. Prefería que se molestara con él, a verla sufrir nuevamente por esa bestia. Y, aunque no pensaba ocultarle la verdad a Kagome, por siempre, por ahora lo ideal era que siguiera creyendo que mantuvieron relaciones, y el bebe era hijo suyo.

Le había tomado cariño a Kagome, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, a pesar de que al principio se había propuesto acostarse con ella, al final, había decidido casarse con ella simplemente por cariño… y, bueno, no podía negarlo, también para fastidiar a Inuyasha. Pero estaba seguro de que algún día, podría amar a Kagome. Estaba seguro de que con el tiempo podría quererla… igual o más de lo que quiso alguna vez a quien jamás debió querer.

* * *

Desde que había llegado a la hacienda, una sola frase se repetía constantemente, tratando de que su valor no decayera. A pesar de lo que sentía, y lo que sentiría cuando hablara con ella, sabía que eso era lo correcto. Hablar con ella era lo correcto. Informarle a Ayame sobre la llegada de Kouga, y facilitarle las cosas rompiendo el compromiso era lo correcto, a pesar de que eso matara todas sus ilusiones.

-¿Le apetece algo diferente? -la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y en reflejo la miro -. Si gusta puedo ofrecerle algo diferente -miro en la dirección en que la mujer lo hizo, observando la taza con té, que aún mantenía en una mano, sin haberla probado.

-No, así está bien. Gracias -dijo tratando de formar una de sus habituales sonrisas, pero ésta no llego hasta sus ojos. La mujer pareció titubear un poco, pero después de unos segundos hizo una reverencia, y se marchó.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, y un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios, antes de intentar llevar la taza a éstos, pero antes de que pudiera probar el líquido, unos pasos apresurados rompieron el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, y segundos después, apareció Ayame.

-Siento que tuvieras que esperar tanto -fue lo primero que dijo cuando él se levantó. A pesar de la apariencia, aún más infantil que le daban las dos coleta, en que llevaba recogido el cabello, a los lados de su cabeza, para él, seguía viéndose hermosa -. Tuve que ir a comprar un vestido… ya sabes que no acostumbro a hacerlo, pero mi padrino creyó que necesitaba más vestidos –dijo un poco avergonzada, recordando la odisea que había sido para sus acompañantes, que ella escogiera un simple vestido -. Creo que tardamos más de lo debido

Si no hubiese sido por la situación, hubiese sonreído enternecido. Ayame, era muy hermosa.

-Ayame… -el tono, inusual, que el utilizo, capto totalmente su atención -. Yo… -probablemente sería lo más difícil que haría en su vida, pero aunque le causara dolor, era lo correcto -, necesito… -las palabras murieron nuevamente en su garganta.

-¿Sucede algo?

Suspiro cansinamente. Era más difícil de lo que se había planteado.

-¿Hojo…? –sonrió -. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, siempre seres amigos –dijo al percatarse de que él parecía vacilar -. ¿Acaso…? –una profunda tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos. Debió suponer que eso sucedería. Ella no era la esposa que un hombre desearía -. Ya no quieres prometerte conmigo, ¿es eso? –trato de sonreír -. Yo…lo compre…

-Jamás lo haría…siempre te he amado

-¿Entonces qué sucede? –dijo, notándose el alivio en su voz -. Somos amigos ante todo

Bajo la mirada. Observando sus ojos, no se sentía capaz de seguir -. Ayame, hoy… -respiro profundo -, Kouga, regreso a la isla

Ella frunció el ceño, e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado bien?. Seguramente no. Era imposible que Hojo le hubiese dicho algo como aquello.

Respiro profundo, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que cada segundo parecían ir en aumento.

Kouga, no podía estar vivo. Su cerebro se negaba a creerlo.

-Hojo,…

-Kouga, está vivo, y llego hoy –dijo interrumpiéndola. No quería alargar más aquella tortura -. Creo que lo correcto era decírtelo –sonrió de forma pacífica, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, cuando los ojos de ella se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, mostrándole la visión más hermosa, y triste que había visto en su vida. Aquellas esmeraldas parecían brillar intensamente -. No llores… todo estará bien

Lo miro cuando él poso las manos, en cada una de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué, cuando ya había decidido ser feliz, la vida le hacía eso?. ¿Por qué Kouga le hacía eso?

-Hojo… yo… -pequeños sollozos, le impedían hablar.

-No te preocupes -aunque la situación le dolía, no podía ser egoísta y pensar simplemente en él. Si podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles a ella, se las haría -. Hablare con el señor Taisho, y cancelare la resección –al ver que ella no dejaba de llorar, prosiguió -. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

Hojo, le sonreía. Siempre hacia lo mismo, la colocaba por encima de todo… inclusive de él.

-Yo…

-No es necesario –sabia a la perfección que ella no sabía que decir -. He sabido lo que sientes por mí, y… -su voz se quebró por unos segundos -, lo que sientes por él. Sé que las cosas no podrán seguir igual que en estas últimas semanas, pero no importa… siempre seremos amigos. Lo único que importa ahora es que seas feliz… siempre he sabido que no puedo hacer nada más que permanecer a tú lado, y sin importar que suceda lo haré

No supo que decir, y supo que él no esperaba que dijera nada, después de que beso su frente, y se marchó.

Sabía que lo correcto era ir detrás de él, y hacerlo desistir sobre el rompimiento de su, aun no oficial, compromiso. Pero su cuerpo no se movió, excepto, para deslizarse hacia el piso, cuando los temblores en sus piernas, le impidieron seguir manteniéndose en pie.

Hojo, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, pero al mismo tiempo estaba totalmente equivocado.

* * *

-No es el fin del mundo -dijo con su habitual tono tranquilo, a pesar de que para él sí lo era.

-Como te atreves a decir eso -estaba muy enojada -. Lo que hizo esa muchachita... ¡esto es una burla!... ¡seremos el hazme reír de todos!

-Fui quien rompió el compromiso – aclaro, al percatarse de que su abuela culpaba a Ayame -. No la estoy encubriendo, lo juro por nuestro señor –dijo cuándo la anciana, intento hablar.

Ésta, movió los labios intentando decir algo, pero finalmente se arrepintió e inconscientemente parpadeo tres veces.

-Pero...-la anciana parecía estar realmente confundida -, dijiste que la amabas

-Lo hago...amo tanto a Ayame, que sé que esto es lo correcto...por lo menos para ella

-Hijo...- intento replicar, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Abuela, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil –dijo de forma cansina, sorprendiendo a la anciana, por el tono tan impropio en él -. Siempre he hecho lo que me has pedido, a pesar de que sé que al único que le debía respeto era a mi abuelo, y ahora a Kouga, pero esta vez... por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil –su tono había sido muy lastimero.

La anciana suspiro cansinamente -. ¿Qué haremos con los invitados?, es muy tarde para cancelar a todos

-La bienvenida de Kouga, es también un gran acontecimiento -sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de que aquel dolor que sentía, se iba intensificando cada vez más.

* * *

Todos los días, iba al bosque con Kaede y algunos guardas espaldas, encabezados por Byakuya, a recoger algunas hierbas, ya que Kaede, a petición de ella, le estaba enseñando todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, y que lamentablemente, alguna vez le enseño a Tsubaki. Después de preparar algunas infusiones, iba a visitar a Kagome, quedándose con ella por algunas horas, hasta que llegaba el atardecer, y se dirigía al mar, por algunas horas, hasta que anochecía. Todos los días, hacia lo mismo, desde las últimas tres semanas.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiro con decepción, al ver como lentamente el cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja, indicándole que en pocos minutos caería el crepúsculo. Abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que escucharía en pocos segundos, y casi inmediatamente lo escucho.

-Ya es hora de regresar

Miro una última vez hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose por algunos segundos en aquel lejano punto, en donde el cielo y el mar, parecían volverse uno. Y, como siempre, no observo nada diferente.

Se giró hacia el hombre de coleta, y caminaron juntos hasta el carruaje, donde otros hombres los esperaban.

Todos los días, iba al atardecer a ver el mar. No era porque esperara que en el horizonte apareciera algo. No. Simplemente le gustaba apreciar el mar, sobre todo perderse en aquel lejano horizonte.

Pero aquella vista, la decepcionaba diariamente.

-¿Va a ir a la fiesta de compromiso?

-No –fue lo único que dijo, mientras miraba por la ventana, una vez más el mar. Observando como éste, paulatinamente, se alejaba de su campo de visión.

* * *

Desde la mañana que había hablado con Kagome, no la había visto, ni siquiera en la cena, ya que ésta, argumento sentirse indispuesta para salir de su habitación, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Sabía que algo le sucedía, y no tenía que ver con el embarazo.

-" _Tal vez me odia más de lo que imagine_ "

Suspiro cansinamente antes de tocar la puerta, abriéndola segundos después de la autorización de Kagome.

Sonrió al observarla. Llevaba el cabello suelto, lo cual, a pesar de su pequeño vientre, le daba un aspecto infantil.

Se acercó a ella, e intento tocarle el vientre, pero al observar como ella se tensaba, desistió. Formándose un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos.

-El embarazo te hace ver más tierna y hermosa –dijo, tratando de formar una pequeña sonrisa. No sería fácil, pero se ganaría nuevamente su confianza, y tal vez su amor.

Después de hablar por algunos minutos, sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en el viaje y después del accidente, y el hecho de como perdió su adorado cabello, salió a colación el tema de la fiesta en honor al compromiso de Hojo.

-¿Podrías acompañarme hoy?

-Tu abuela dice que…

-Ella dice muchas cosas… –dijo con una sonrisa -, pero el medico no te prohibió salir de la habitación –camino hacia la salida -. Le diré a Kae, que venga a ayudarte –dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del carruaje fue abierta, se encogió en su asiento. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía evitar sentir temor por volverlo a ver. Pero después de pensarlo todo el día, y gran parte de la noche, había aclarado lo que sentía.

-¿Estas segura? –le susurro el hombre más joven para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Ella asintió. A pesar de lo que sentía, estaba aquella duda presente. Pero tal vez algún día, ya no estaría dividida.

Cuando bajaron, entrelazo cada uno de sus brazos con los de los dos hombres peli plateados que estaban a cada uno de sus lados.

Se aferró más a ellos cuando cruzaron la entrada, y un empleado los recibió.

La estancia estaba completamente llena. Mujeres y hombres de diferentes edades, bailaban o simplemente conversando. Respiro profundo, cuando, después de buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró. Estaba sentado en un rincón, concentrado totalmente en el líquido que contenía el vaso que sostenía en una de sus manos. Miro a cada uno de los hombres que estaba a cada uno de sus lados, y deslizo sus brazos hasta deshacerse del agarre. Escucho algo provenir del hombre mayor, pero la música y la distancia no le permitieron comprender aquellas palabras, pero a pesar de eso, no se detuvo, simplemente siguió el camino hacia él.

-Es mi turno de hablar

El sonido de aquella voz fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Miro hacia el frente, encontrándose con un vestido verde esmeralda. Subió más la mirada, y se encontró con aquellos ojos hermosamente brillantes.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?

-Te lo acabo de decir

-Ayame, no es necesario… te entiendo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se levantaba -. Si te preocupa que las cosas cambien…

-Amo a Kouga –dijo interrumpiéndolo -. En eso tienes razón

La expresión de él no cambio, a pesar de que le dolían esas palabras, siempre lo había sabido -. Eso siempre… -unos dedos en sus labios lo hicieron callar.

-Necesito que me dejes terminar –él asintió, y ella aparto los dedos de sus labios -. Amo a Kouga, pero jure olvidarlo… un amor de tantos años, lamentablemente, no se olvida de un día para otro, pero sé que puedo hacerlo –respiro profundo -. Acepte comprometerme contigo porque eres el mejor hombre que he conocido

Él suspiro cansinamente. ¿Por qué ella le hacia las cosas dolorosamente difíciles? -. No tienes por qué hacer esto… no es una obligación –dijo -. Lo importante aquí es tu felicidad, Ayam…-un golpe en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo callar.

-Dijiste que me dejarías terminar

-Lo siento –dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo. Ayame, siempre había sido fuerte.

-Kouga está vivo, pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada entre nosotros – le hacía feliz que él viviera, pero nada cambiaria. Él seguiría aborreciéndola, además, seguiría casado y tendría un hijo. Y, ella había decidido olvidar -. Aunque tengo que reconocer que si él hubiese regresado unas semanas antes… -bajo la mirada -, hubiese dejado todo nuevamente por luchar por él… a pesar de saber que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar –sonrió, y lo miro nuevamente -. Si… no tenía dignidad

-Ayame…-llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por éstas -. Eso no es cierto. Simplemente estas enamorada, y tienes el suficiente coraje para luchar por esa persona…eres valiente, y por eso te admiro. Tienes que seguir buscando tu felicidad, y no conformarte con alguien por sentir dolor… busca tu felicidad

-Felicidad que tú me darás –él intento replicar, pero ella lo callo con un beso.

-Ayame… -la separo, agarrándola por los hombros -. Amas a Kouga –su voz sonó quebrada -. Tú misma lo acabas de aceptar. No sigas…

-Tienes razón, pero al mismo tiempo estas equivocado. Quiero a Kouga… pero a ti también –la expresión en el rostro de él, le indica que estaba confundido -. Cuando dijiste que Kouga, estaba con vida… me hiciste feliz. Esa parte de mi corazón que había muerto con él, renació ante tus palabras, pero… -agarro una de las manos de él, que aun descansaba en su hombro -. Cuando decidiste por mí, otra parte murió… creerás que enloquecí, o estoy confundida, pero los quiero a los dos… eso lo comprobé hoy. A Kouga, desde que lo vi por primera vez a los ocho años, y a ti… aprendí a quererte. Mi corazón late al pensar y estar con Kouga…-coloco la mano de él sobre su pecho -, pero cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón solo late por ti… ahora siento que no podría amar a nadie más que a ti, excepto a Kouga

Sentía los acelerados latidos del corazón de ella debajo de la palma de su mano. Iguales a los de él.

-Sé que no será fácil porque conviviremos con Kouga, pero… jamás dudes sobre lo que siento por ti. Yo te quiero a ti también

Y, a pesar de que las personas los observaban, se besaron. A ella nunca le había importado lo que dijeran sobre ella, y él, aunque estaba apenado, le correspondió. Jamás podría negarle nada, y ahora menos, a pesar de nunca haber creído que sucedería, tenía la mitad de su corazón. Y, para él que siempre la había amado, eso era suficiente.

* * *

Inmediatamente entro a la estancia, la busco, con la mirada, entre todas las mujeres que conversaban y bailaban. Después de casi cinco minutos, la encontró. Estaba en un rincón, mirando por una ventana. Sonrió, y sin pensarlo, sus piernas se movieron hacia ella. O, eso trataron de hacer, porque una voz, que en ese momento sintió como sacada del mismísimo infierno, provoco que su cuerpo quedara totalmente estático.

Quiso creer, de verdad necesitaba creer que aquella voz solo había sido producto de su imaginación. Prefería mil veces pensar que estaba enloqueciendo, a que la persona, dueña de aquella voz, estuviese allí.

Respiro profundo, necesitaba calmarse.

-Jamás creí decirlo… -escucho nuevamente aquella voz, que aunque era casi ahogada por la música, él la escuchaba y reconocía a la perfección. Giro lentamente, encontrándose, con una sonrisa de prepotencia, en la persona que considero no volver a ver jamás -, pero me agrada verte chucho

Palideció. Eso tenía que ser imposible. Tal vez, había enloquecido y veía cosas que ya no existían. Kouga, no podía estar vivo.

-No, no estás loco… aunque me agradaría que así fuera –dijo con marcada burla, regocijándose ante la expresión de horror que tenía Inuyasha -. He vuelto de entre los muertos por mi esposa… e hijo –agarro dos vasos de la bandeja de una mesera que pasaba por donde ellos, y le ofreció uno a Inuyasha -. ¿No vas a felicitarme? –al observar que él otro no reaccionaba, vacío todo el whisky en un solo vaso, y lo levanto en señal de brindis -. A la salud de mi esposa e hijo, y de los próximos que vendrán –dijo con una sonrisa, antes de beber todo el contenido del vaso.

Decir, que en ese momento no quería borrarle la sonrisa a golpes, seria mentirse. Conocía al maldito, y estaba seguro de que estaba allí, con vida, simplemente para joderle la vida. Siempre había sido así, y al parecer, seguiría volviendo de la muerte para hacerlo, mientras él permaneciera con vida.

Una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Era Kouga, quien aún, tenía esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos vemos después, tengo que ir con mi esposa

Observo la escena frente a sus ojos, a pesar de saber que eso lo único que haría sería martirizarlo… se lo merecía.

Kouga, se acercó a ella, y la beso. ¡El malnacido la besaba frente a sus ojos!. Sin importarle las personas que empujaba a su paso, empezó a hacerse paso entre la multitud. Ni siquiera le importaba la escena que provocaría delante de todas esas personas, lo único en lo que pensaba era en partirle la cara a Kouga, por tocarla.

Estaba seguro de que con un solo golpe no le bastaría. Cuando le pusiera las manos a su rostro, se aseguraría de que le quedara claro que no podía tocarla, porque ella…

Un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho lo detuvo. Movió el brazo bruscamente, intentando soltarse, pero la mano que lo retenía no se apartó. Giro hacia atrás, tal vez tendría que golpear a dos hombres esa noche. Pero la mirada severa de su padre, provoco que bajara la mano que tenía preparada para golpearle, más su enojo, no disminuyo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -la expresión de su padre era de completa calma, pero el tono de su voz, y el agarre que aún mantenía en él, le indicaban que estaba muy enojado -. ¿Acaso quieres que la reputación de la señora Ookami, quede en entre dicho? –sus manos cayeron relajadas a los lados de su cuerpo, preguntándose si su padre sospechaba d algo. Duda que quedó resuelta cuando su padre prosiguió -. ¿Acaso creías que no me había percatado de que todas las noches, desde hace un mes, vienes a verla? –respiro profundo, y lo soltó -. Kouga, está vivo y es el padre de su hijo. Si no quieres hacerle daño déjala en paz, con el tiempo la olvidaras

Sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero él no podía aceptar alejarse de ella.

-Este día es importante para Ayame –dijo el peli plata mayor, al percatarse hacia donde se dirigía el más joven.

-Lo sé –dijo -. Solo necesito estar a solas unos minutos -sin esperar respuesta, salió de la casa.

Cerró los ojos, y respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse. No quería descargar la cólera que sentía, frente a todas aquellas personas, pero sobretodo, no quería lastimar a Ayame. Tenía que calmarse, y pensar como…

-No puedes hacerlo –la voz de su mejor amigo, lo saco de sus cavilaciones, provocando que abriera los ojos.

-¿Hacer qué? –dijo sin girar.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero –dijo colocándose a su lado -. Debes alejarte de ella

-No puedo

-Inuyasha…

-Nos amamos –se giró hacia Miroku -. Esta vez no me haré a un lado. No me importa que Kouga, haya regresado… Kagome y yo estaremos juntos –se había alejado de ella una vez, creyendo, ingenuamente, que eso era lo mejor para ambos, sobretodo, para ella. Pero por más egoísta que sonara, esta vez, no se alejaría de ella, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Miroku, tomo un poco del vaso que llevaba, mientras miraba al horizonte, observando todos los carruajes que se acercaban. Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labio, antes de decir, -. Supongo que tendré que ayudarte

* * *

Decir que la expresión de Inuyasha, no lo había hecho sentir bien, seria mentirse. Le había causado tanta satisfacción, que estaba seguro de que se reflejaba en su rostro. Ni siquiera la había tocado, pero en el ángulo en que se encontraban, estaba seguro que al hablarle en el oído, daba la impresión de que se estaban besando.

Sabía que no debía involucrar a Kagome, en la competencia que había iniciado con Inuyasha desde que eran niños, pero al percatarse de que él los observaba, no se pudo resistir.

-Creo que no presenciare la ceremonia –miro en dirección a ella al escuchar su voz -. Me siento un poco cansada

Él asintió, y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndose con ella hacia las escaleras, pero cuando estaban al inicio de éstas, una mesera choco con Kouga, vertiéndole todo el contenido, de los vasos y copas que llevaba, en la ropa.

-Perdone mi torpeza, señor

Intento seguir su camino con Kagome, pero la mesera insistía tanto, en que fueran a la sección de lavado, que hubiese perdido la paciencia, si no hubiese sido por la vieja sierva Kae, quien lo convenció de ir con ella, mientras la mesera se comprometía a acompañar a Kagome. Y, aunque él hubiese preferido cambiarse en su habitación, para la anciana era más fácil, ya que no tendría que pasar con la ropa sucia, entre todos los invitados, ya que no podía dejarla en la habitación, porque el olor había afectado a Kagome.

-Espero descanse –la mesera hizo una reverencia, antes de marcharse.

Dispuesta a entrar a la habitación, agarro el pomo, pero una mano, un poco más grande que la de ella, le impidió girarlo.

-No debes estar aquí –dijo, mientras se soltaba del agarre -. Debes irte. Si Kouga…

-No me importa –dijo interrumpiéndola -. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, o las consecuencias que tenga que soportar por verte

-Inuyasha…

-No me iré hasta que conversemos –no tenía mucho tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por la terquedad de Kagome -. Tú decides… hablamos ahora, o esperamos que Kouga, venga

Ella no dijo nada. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, estaba segura de que no hubiera conseguido que Inuyasha, cambiara de opinión.

Cuando su cuerpo fue suavemente jalado al interior, levanto la mirada, pudiendo observar su espalda, la cual iba cubierta por un saco negro, al igual que el pequeño lazo que recogía, en una coleta baja, su cabello.

Segundos después de que él la soltó, escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de su espalda, pero no se giró, ni siquiera, cuando un minuto después, los brazos de él rodearon su cintura, dándole un abrazo desesperado. Pero si intento alejarse, siendo esto en vano.

-No podré soportarlo –coloco la barbilla sobre el hombro de ella -. No quiero que se te acerque

-Es mi esposo –dijo en un susurro. Que no fuera a mantener una vida marital con Kouga, no significaba que actuaría deshonrosamente -. Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi deber. Nosotros…-su voz sonó sin fuerza, pero no se detuvo -, no podemos estar juntos… lo sabes

-Que Kouga, este vivo no cambia el hecho de que me ames, y yo te amé… -pego más sus cuerpos, demostrando aún más, si era posible, la desesperación en que lo hundía la situación -. Tampoco borra lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas

Sabía que aquello era cierto, pero ella estaba esperando un hijo de Kouga. Ella ahora se debía únicamente a su hijo, y porque él estuviera bien, haría cualquier sacrificio, sin importar si se enterraba en vida por ello.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de él -. Eso jamás debió suceder –cerró los ojos con fuerza -. Si no se hubiesen equivocado sobre Kouga, yo jamás lo hubiese traicionado. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?, hice una promesa ante Dios, y no la cumplí. A pesar de que espero un hijo de Kouga, permití…- las palabras murieron en su boca. Se sentía como una basura al recordar lo que había hecho con Inuyasha -. Vete…esto está mal

-Que sigas con él sin amarlo, es lo único que está mal en esta situación. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

Se giró hacia él. Estaba ¿enojada?. Si, lo estaba. Y, él no sabía si reírse por sus cambios repentinos de humor, hablar o seguir en silencio. Pero algo le decía, que sin importar cual opción escogiera, la reacción de ella sería la misma.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –antes de que pudiera hablar, ella lo hizo. Pero lo grave del asunto, era el tono que había utilizado, incluso sus manos, estaban cerradas fuertemente.

-Kagome, no vayas a…

-¡Como te atreves a insinuar que todo esto es mi culpa!

-No quise decir eso…yo… solo… -dio un paso hacia atrás. Necesitaba que ella se calmara, por el bien del bebe y el suyo también, pero pedirle que se calmara, sería como echarle leña al fuego.

-Eres un idiota. Lárgate

-Sí, la culpa es mía…eso lo sé –se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado -. También reconozco que no merezco estar contigo. Pero… -la miro, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, agarro la mano de ella, llevándola hasta su pecho -, te amo

Ella bajo la mirada -. Si de verdad me amas te marcharas –dijo en un susurro. Por más que quisiera estar con él, no podía y tampoco debía.

-No puedes pedirme eso… no puedo…

-Si me amas… me dejaras ser feliz

Lo sabía. No había necesidad de que ella se lo dijera, él lo sabía. Sabía que ella no apartaría a su hijo de Kouga, y él tampoco se lo pediría, porque aquel bebe no tenía la culpa de los errores que él había cometido con ella.

-Él...- apretó sus manos, eso sería más difícil de lo que había pensado -, es un buen hombre -se forzó a sonreír -. Kouga, supo valorar lo que yo no

-No es necesario...

-Lo odio -dijo interrumpiéndola -. Pero al mismo tiempo envidio y agradezco -bajo la mirada, para que ella no se percatara de su expresión -. Sé que él hará todo lo que este en sus manos para hacerte feliz... en cambio yo...nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte, pero eso es lo único que he logrado desde que nos conocemos, a pesar de que...

Sabía que ella merecía ser feliz, y eso lo lograría gracias a su hijo. Pero lamentablemente que ella estuviera con su hijo, dependía de Kouga. Si por alguna razón, la iglesia llegaba a aceptar la anulación del matrimonio, ella no podría cuidar a su hijo. Pero...

-Te amo – la miro -. Lamentablemente, me di cuenta de ello muy tarde. Sé que quien merece estar contigo es Kouga...

-Inuyasha... por favor... -coloco una mano en la mejilla de él, ya no podía soportar que él siguiera hablando.

-Merezco todo lo que está sucediendo – retuvo la mano de ella con la suya -. Soy consciente de ello. Merezco que estés con él, incluso, merezco que me odies, pero... no me pidas que me aleje de ti. No me lo pidas, porque no puedo. Puedes llamarme egoísta, pero aunque quisiera, no podría. Lo intente... juro que intente alejarme de ti, por esa razón permití que te casaras con Kouga... creía que merecía sufrir con por tu desprecio, después de lo que te había hecho, pero ya no puedo. No te pido que alejes a tu hijo de Kouga, aunque sé que será difícil al principio, pero sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, tampoco permitiré que lo aparten de tu lado -pego su frente a la de ella -. Estoy completamente seguro de que jamás dejare de amarte, la cuestión ahora, es ¿tú me amarás hasta la muerte?

No debía. Lo sabía. Pero ella lo amaba, y si existía una pequeña esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, se aferraría a ésta. Sonrió, y se hinco un poco, hasta que sus labios pudieron depositar un casto beso en los labios de él. Ella tampoco era capaz de alejarse nuevamente de él.

 _A veces es bueno ser un poco egoísta_

-Incluso, si hay vida después, te amaré

* * *

-¿Por qué te cambiaste? –le pregunto la anciana, cuando llego a su lado.

-Un pequeño percance –fue lo único que dijo, y la anciana sonrió.

-En fin… llegas a tiempo –estaba de mejor humor, después de hablar con Hojo -. Gracias a nuestro señor, se oficializara el compromiso –le dijo. A pesar de que les convenía el enlace con la familia Nōsuookami, nunca podría congeniar con esa muchachita, pero si era quien le daba felicidad a su nieto, trataría de pasar muchas cosas por alto.

Agarro un vaso que le ofreció un mesero, preparándose para cuando llegara el momento de brindar a la salud de la mujer que había logrado que Hojo, se olvidara de aquella chica poco afeminada y sin modales. Sin duda la prometida de Hojo, debía ser muy hermosa, pero sobre toda la elección correcta para él… y todos.

Después de un discurso, donde le juraba, literalmente, amor eterno a su prometida, lo cual le hizo rodar los ojos más de vez, Hojo, extendió su mano hacia los invitados, pero nadie parecía querer agarrar su mano. Por lo cual, todos los invitados giraron en aquella dirección. Quiso sumarse a las miradas curiosas, que seguramente eran dirigidas a aquella chica, pero en la posición en que se encontraba, no podía observar al blanco de la mayoría de las miradas.

-Esa muchachita… –giro hacia su abuela, quien parecía estar molesta.

-Te esperaría toda la vida –escucho decir a Hojo, lo cual lo hizo girar nuevamente en su dirección. Aún, tenía la mano extendida, y sonreía. Sonrisa, que se amplió aún más, cuando su mano fue tomada por una mano más blanca y pequeña que la de él.

Escucho suspirar a su abuela, y él después de perder el interés en conocer aquella chica, se dispuso a terminar su vaso, y posteriormente subir a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar después de aquel eterno viaje. Pero el vaso quedo estático a unos centímetros de su boca, cuando algo llamo poderosamente su atención… el cabello de la chica era de color fuego.

-" _No es posible_ …"-no, no lo era, simplemente su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Existían otras mujeres con ese color de cabello. Hojo, podría tener una predilección por las pelirrojas… esa opción era probable, pero ella no podía estar allí.

-Sé que no es la primera vez que lo pregunto, pero jamás me cansare de escuchar la respuesta –Hojo, se arrodillo frente a ella, y… dejo de escuchar. La chica había observado en esa dirección, observando a alguien que no era él, mientras sonreía.

Cuando sus ojos observaron aquel verde intenso, el vaso se deslizo entre sus dedos, hasta caer en el piso, donde se quebró, pero dicho sonido, al igual que los demás, no lo escucho.

Se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Ayame, no podía…

-Kouga, ¿estás bien?

Giro hacia su abuela, y respondió, sin saber exactamente por qué le hizo aquella pregunta, de forma mecánica -. Solo… estoy agotado

Escucho aplausos… sonido que le confirmaban que ella había dicho que sí. Incluso, su abuela parecía estar totalmente complacida.

Cuando observo, nuevamente, hacia la pareja, algunas personas se acercaban a felicitarlos, y él, sin pensarlo, no fue la excepción. Camino apresuradamente entre los invitados, sin importarle si chocaba con algunas personas, hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban.

Inconscientemente, apretó, entre sus dedos, la tela de su vestido, cuando se percató de quien se acercaba a ellos. Y, a pesar de que por mucho tiempo lo había deseado, ahora sentía que era la cosa más horrible que podría sucederle en la vida. Después de todos aquellos años, Kouga, estaba nuevamente frente a ella.

En ese tiempo, no había cambiado en nada, a excepción de su cabello, que ahora era igual de corto que el de Hojo. Le llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas, pero a diferencia de su prometido, Kouga, no lo llevaba prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, por el contrario, éste caía a los lados de su rostro, conservando ese aire de rebeldía que siempre lo había caracterizado, a pesar de que su traje marrón oscuro le daba formalidad.

Abrazo a Hojo, y posteriormente la miro. Una chica de _características exóticas_ , como la describió en una ocasión su abuela, con unos ojos hermosamente brillantes.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en mi ausencia –forzó una sonrisa -. Pero me hace feliz que al fin encontraras a la… _chica_ indicada –dijo con aquella mueca forzada, colocándole un tono de venenosa burla a la palabra chica.

-Kouga…-el tono de Hojo, no era tan apacible como de costumbre. No le gustaba el tono de burla y desprecio que utilizaba para referirse a Ayame.

-Hoyo, tu primo está tratando, aunque claramente le es imposible, de no ser un imbécil –dijo interrumpiendo, a su nuevo prometido -, se amable – dijo con una sonrisa, que pareció enojar a Kouga, o eso creyó al ver como cambiaba momentáneamente de expresión.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo encanto de mujer… -la miro nuevamente -, solo bromeaba, como en los viejos tiempos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Felicidades…tienes mucha suerte de que al…

-También la tengo –dijo, Hojo, interrumpiéndolo. Nunca había discutido con Kouga y no quería hacerlo, pero no permitiría que se burlara de Ayame.

Kouga, la miro por algunos segundos, antes de decir -. Supongo…

Hojo, suspiro de forma cansina. No comprendía por qué Kouga, parecía odiarla. Ella jamás se lo mereció. Además, ya no tenía razones para hacerlo.

Sintió una pequeña caricia en su mano derecha, por lo cual giro en esa dirección, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, correspondiendo a la sonrisa que ella le mostraba.

Un aclaramiento de garganta, los hizo romper la conexión que establecieron por varios segundos. Cuando giraron en dirección a Kouga, éste le tendía la mano a ella.

-Supongo que ahora que seremos como hermanos, olvidaremos nuestras riñas –sonrió -. ¿Desde cero?

Miro con desconfianza la mano frente a ella. No sabía si era por todos esos años en que él la había tratado con desprecio, pero no confiaba en la actitud de Kouga. A pesar de su forma de expresarse y su actitud, comparada con la de años atrás, era demasiado amable. Pero tal vez, solo eran ideas suyas, porque después de roto su compromiso, Kouga, no tenía motivos para odiarla.

-Solo será una pieza –dijo con una sonrisa. Pero ella seguía observándolo de forma desconfiada -. Oh, lo siento, se me olvidaba que ahora tengo que pedirle permiso a Hojo

-Ayame, es libre de hacer lo que desee –dijo adelantándose a lo que diría la chica -. No busco que se convierta en una mujer sumisa. Bailar o no contigo, es su decisión

Apretó con más fuerza la tela de su vestido. Estar cerca de Kouga, sería la prueba que le demostraría que algún día podría olvidarlo. Pero a pesar de querer hacerlo, su cuerpo se resistía a tocarlo.

-¿Entonces? –tenía el ceño fruncido -. Si no sabes bai… -la pequeña mano sobre la suya lo hizo callar. La observo por algunos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de ella, encontrándose con dos grandes esmeraldas. Seguían como los recordaba… muy brillantes.

Se aclaró la garganta, y sin decir otro comentario, se alejó con ella, hasta el centro de la estancia, en donde sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por la suave música.

Miro sus manos, y se maldijo mentalmente. Estaban temblando sobre los hombros de Kouga. Pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo, era normal. Había amado a Kouga, desde antes de que supiera que le gustaban los chicos, y…

Cuando Kouga, la pego más a su cuerpo, la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Por qué vas a hacerle esto a Hojo? –dijo -. Él no tiene por qué pagar por lo que te hice

Frunció el ceño. Ya sabía lo que Kouga, le diría -. Esto no se trata de ti –dijo de forma calmada, a pesar de la situación.

-No lo amas –su voz sonó un poco más seria.

-No lo sabes –dijo en el mismo tono. Pero después suspiro de forma cansina. Si no detenía lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que terminarían arruinando la fiesta -. Creo que es…

-Te conozco, Ayame –dijo interrumpiéndola, apretando aún más el agarre que tenía en su cintura -. No lastimaras a Hojo, por mis decisiones. Iras donde él, y le dirás la verdad

-Como dije antes, esto no se trata de ti –se empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, zafándose del agarre, por descuido de Kouga -. Desde el día que rompiste nuestro compromiso, dejo de serlo. Hojo, es una excelente persona, y jamás haría algo para lastimarlo

-No me impor…

-Tomaste decisiones, ahora déjame tomar las mías –dijo interrumpiéndolo -. Me casare con él, porque lo deseo, no por imposición como lo hubiese sido contigo. Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que regresar con mi futuro esposo –trato de alejarse, pero fue jalada nuevamente hacia él.

-Aún no ha terminado la música. O, ¿no quieres seguir temblando? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Sabía que si seguía con eso, arruinaría todo, pero…en ese momento no lo podía evitar.

-¿Temblando? –dijo con marcada burla -. Aunque seas como un hermano para Hojo, no puedo evitar sentir desagrado –sabía que debía irse, pero ya estaba cansada de que Kouga, la humillara -. Pero haría cualquier cosa por él… incluso soportarte por unos minutos más. Pero considero que por ahora es suficiente –intento soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Estoy vivo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? –dijo con fingida sorpresa -. Juro que…

-Hojo, a penas tiene veintiún años, al haber regresado, legalmente su responsabilidad recae en mí –dijo de forma seria, por la burla de ella, pero después sonrió, antes de agregar -. Incluyendo darle o negarle el permiso para que se case contigo

-No puedes hacernos esto… -por la actitud que tenía Kouga, con las demás personas, lo había calificado como una buena persona, a pesar de la actitud que tenía hacía ella, ya que ésta se debía al compromiso. O, eso creyó hasta ese momento. Porque ahora estaba segura de que Kouga, la odiaba -, no puedes ser tan desgraciado –la rabia se empezaba a apoderar de ella.

-Una dama no debe expresarse de esa forma… -la miro de arriba hacia abajo -, pero tú…-sonrió, al sostenerle la mano derecha, evitando una bofetada -. Si me obligas a ser… un desgraciado, lo seré –acerco su rostro al de ella -. Vas a romper el compromiso, o lo haré yo. No permitiré que Hojo, arruine su vida con alguien como tú –dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

La soltó. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes. Sabía que ella se estaba rehusando a llorar -. Te daré la oportunidad de que termines con este absurdo

-¿Sucede algo? –al parecer, Hojo, los había estado observando.

-Nada…-dijo con una sonrisa -, simplemente que Ayame, ya no quiere bailar

-¿Ayame? –conocía muy bien a su primo, y ella estaba decaída.

-Trate… -miro a su prometido -, pero un idiota no deja de serlo de un día para otro…pero será cuestión de tiempo –sonrió lo más natural que pudo -. Quiero descansar por algunos minutos –dijo finalmente, llevándose a su prometido con ella.

Lo había decidido. No permitiría que Kouga, nuevamente, le arruinara la vida. Se olvidaría de él, aunque tuviera que arrancarse la parte de su corazón que aun latía por él, y se casaría con Hojo, aunque les tocara esperar a que él fuera legalmente responsable.

* * *

La pequeña campana del reloj, provoco que abriera los ojos. Era la media noche. Ya había pasado una hora, y aun no había podido conciliar el sueño… como todas las noches anteriores.

Se giró, observando el espacio vacío que quedaba en la cama, y sin ser consiente, se rodó un poco hacia ese lugar, acurrucándose, como si estuviera al lado de alguien. Cerró los ojos, cuando toco la perla, en forma de media luna, que colgaba en su cuello. Todas las noches, desde que él se había marchado, sucedía lo mismo.

Ella lo extrañaba, y tenía miedo de que él no volviera jamás.

Todos los días, esa extraña sensación, no solo le dificultaba dormir, incluso, en algunas ocasiones, parecía oprimirle el pecho, tanto, que a veces le impedía respirar.

 _Se decía que la perla podía cumplir todos los deseos que se le pidiesen_

Apretó entre su mano la perla, al recordar lo que hacía unos días le había dicho Kaede. No es que creyera en ese tipo de cosas, pero… le extrañaba tanto.

-Vuelve…por favor –susurro, mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla derecha, como todas las noches anteriores.

* * *

Sirvió un poco más de whisky en el vaso. Miro el líquido parduzco por algunos segundos, antes de beber un poco. La fiesta había terminado algunas horas atrás, pero él seguía en el despacho, bebiendo. Estaba en esa habitación desde que había hablado con Ayame.

Bebió otro trago. ¿Por qué ella no comprendía que la quería lo más lejos posible de él?. Si había hecho muchas cosas para demostrárselo. Pero ella se empeñaba en seguir allí. Y, cuando por fin había logrado su cometido, ella enreda a Hojo, no importándole hacerlo sufrir por su falta de interés, de una mujer hacia un hombre, por él.

Miro nuevamente el contenido del vaso. Solo quedaba el último trago de la segunda botella de whisky. Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo. Había empezado a beber a solas, con la intención de olvidar, pero a pesar de que, seguramente, ya tendría un poco de dificultad para caminar, aun seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido algunas horas atrás….incluso algunos años atrás, cuando la había conocido. El día en que sus caminos se cruzaron irremediablemente.

 _Flash back_

Ese día estaba enojado. Había tantas cosas divertidas que hacer, y a su abuela se le ocurrió que irían a una fiesta infantil. ¿Podía existir algo más aburrido que eso?. Pero no le importaba, encontraría la forma de irse de ese lugar.

Mientras caminaba detrás de su abuela y primo, sintió que alguien lo observaba. Busco entre las personas que estaban en el lugar, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a Inuyasha Taisho. Definitivamente no era el mejor de sus días.

Pudo distinguir perfectamente la expresión de desagrado del otro chico, lo cual, le agrado. Al menos, no sería el único que tendría un mal día.

-Kouga, apresúrate –la voz de su abuela hizo que mirara nuevamente hacia el frente.

Caminaron unos metros más, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba el dueño de la casa, el señor Nōsuookami, quien fue un amigo, y colega, en la milicia, de su abuelo.

Después de conversar por algunos minutos con el anciano, a éste, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que conocieran a su nieta. Lo cual hubiese sido una estupenda idea, si ésta, no fuera una simple chiquilla de ocho años.

Totalmente aburrido, decidió que no permanecería más en ese lugar, y después de pedirle a su primo que lo cubriera, escapo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje en el que llegaron, se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco marrón, quedándose únicamente con la camisa blanca, la cual remango hasta sus codos.

-Joven, su abuela dijo…

-No te preocupes, está ocupada –dijo mientras lanzaba dentro del carruaje las vestimentas que se había quitado. Miro hacia el horizonte, y sonrió cuando distinguió al hombre a caballo, que se acercaba con perros de color café, muy similares a lobos. Los perros corrieron hacia él, y empezaron a jugar a su alrededor.

Después de recibir el arma y municiones, se internó en el bosque, buscando pacientemente a su presa, a pesar de que la total tranquilidad, le indicaba que posiblemente no hubiese nada cerca. Pero cuando ésta, fue interrumpida por unos alaridos, sonrió. Pensando que sería un grandioso día después de todo -. Tranquilos – los perros se silenciaron en el acto, alejándose de los arbustos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

A punto en dirección a los arbustos cuando un chillido se escuchó -. " _Debe ser grande_ " – disparo, y un chillido más fuerte se escuchó, antes de que los arbustos se movieran con violencia. Jalo nuevamente el gatillo, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, un gran jabalí se lanzó hacia él. Pudo esquivar el golpe, pero el disparo lo había errado.

Cuando giro nuevamente, sus perros lo estaban defendiendo. Agarro el arma, y a punto nuevamente, pero la bajo cuando uno de sus perros cayo a su lado. Y, sin pensarlo corrió hacia él.

-¡Regresen! –grito cuando los perros corrieron detrás del jabalí, que corría tratando de escapar. Pero ellos no lo escucharon -. Espera aquí, amigo –le acaricio la cabeza al perro, antes de correr en la dirección en que desaparecieron sus otras mascotas.

Cuando un fuerte chillido llego a sus oídos, aumento lo más que pudo la velocidad, temiendo que el jabalí, hubiese lastimado a otra de sus mascotas.

-¡Inuyasha! –escucho una voz infantil, y frunció el ceño. ¿La bestia estaba allí?. Pero cuando encontró a sus perros, no tuvo tiempo de buscar respuesta a su duda, simplemente siguió corriendo, tratando de atrapar al pequeño cuerpo que caía de un árbol.

-¡Te tengo! – lo atrapo, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo, dando una vuelta en éste, pero sin soltarlo -.¿Estás bien? –se quedó observando al pequeño peli rojo, que además, de respirar agitadamente, tenía el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas que seguían saliendo, a pesar de que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Éstos, se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver el hermoso secreto que se escondían bajo sus parpados… eran hermosamente brillantes, igual que dos grandes esmeraldas. No pudo evitar maravillarse por ellos.

Tampoco, pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus pequeños bracitos le rodearon el cuello -. No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo no te harán daño – el pequeño lo observo nuevamente, y él se percató de la sangre en su ropa y manos -. Lo siento. Debieron confundirte con una liebre… eres pequeño. ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

En respuesta, el pequeño movió negativamente la cabeza. No muy convencido agarro el rifle que estaba al lado de ellos, y se levantó con él en brazos.

-¿Eres hijo de algún trabajador? –pregunto con un poco de duda, al observar las vestimentas de aquel niño. Pero hasta donde él tenía entendido, los hijos de los invitados tenían aproximadamente su edad, excepto la nieta del señor Nōsuookami.

-Yo… no… -los ladridos de los perros lo interrumpieron, provocando que el pequeño se abrazara más a él.

Iba a tranquilizarlo, pero se percató de que la bestia se acercaba.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿¡Dónde estabas!?

Parecía estar enojado y preocupado. Pero pareció enojarse, aún más, cuando los perros empezaron a ladrar más fuerte -. ¡Diles a tus malditos sarnosos que se callen!

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tal vez hacer que Inuyasha le rogara, no estaría mal -. ¡Muchachos! -los perros rodearon a Inuyasha, pero éste en vez de asustarse, parecía estar más enojado.

-Por favor, no le hagas daño

Lo miro y sonrió -. No te preocupes… solo estaba jugando. Ellos solo atacarían a mi orden. Y, él lo sabe. De lo contrario estaría rogando

-Preferiría ser despedazado antes de rogártele a un maldito sarnoso como tú

Hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos -. Deberías de ser mejor niñera

Un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió de la boca de Inuyasha, por lo cual él sonrió -. Cállate, sarnoso –intento quitarle al pequeño, pero no se lo permitió.

-Yo lo encontré. Yo lo llevare, ya que demostraste ser un incompetente para cuidarlo –no le entusiasmaba cuidar de un niño, cuando podía seguir cazando. Pero algo le decía que lo que había sucedido metería en problemas a Inuyasha. Solo esperaba que valiera el sermón que le daría su abuela por escapar de la fiesta para irse a cazar en el bosque, que colindaba con la casa de ellos, traer sus perros y provocar el accidente. Aunque esto último era culpa de la bestia de Inuyasha por haber dejado que un niño entrara al bosque solo.

Ese día no solo Inuyasha había sido castigado, su abuela, por no quedar como una persona sin autoridad, "lo castigo" por desobedecer, y provocar el incidente. Pero eso no hizo que perdiera su sonrisa. A Inuyasha le había ido peor. Seis meses en un internado.

 _Te matare_. Podía leerlo en sus ojos, pero después que el señor Taisho, lo había amenazado con dejarlo un año en el internado, Inuyasha, prefirió no volver a decir absolutamente nada más.

Pero su felicidad termino, cuando le dijeron que "él", era "ella", y se llamaba Ayame. Había sentido mucha vergüenza cuando todos, incluyendo a su primo y abuela, se rieron de su equivocación. Incluso, se había ruborizado.

Después de eso, se quedó por algunas horas con la niña. No era que le agradará ser niñero, pero se sentía un poco culpable de que no pudiera salir, además, de que le agradaba un poco.

-Prometo volver –agarro la pequeña mano, y la beso.

Lo cumplió. No solamente porque sus abuelos lo "obligaron". Ayame, le caía bien, y le gustaba pasar algunas horas con ella. Pero a los dos meses, se marchó con su familia a España.

Allá, conoció… _las mieles del amor_ , con una viuda que había sido amiga de su madre cuando estuvo en el internado para señoritas. Ella le encantaba, y estaba seguro de que hubiese durado más tiempo, si no… lo hubiese encontrado teniendo relaciones con una de sus hijas.

Se dedicó a disfrutar de la vida, y de las mujeres, sin importar si éstas eran de su estrato social, o no. Todos esos años hizo lo que quiso y con quien quiso. Aunque se ajuicio un poco cuando ingreso a la milicia. No porque le hubiesen empezado a desagradar las mujeres, no. Simplemente se había propuesto ser mejor que Inuyasha, y para eso necesito disciplinarse un poco, después de que su superior lo encontró con dos chicas.

Después de ese incidente, mejoro tanto, que igualo a Inuyasha. Por lo cual se propuso superarlo, pero por la muerte de su abuelo, eso jamás sucedió. Como cabeza de la familia Ookami, su deber era administrar todos los bienes al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, por lo cual tuvo que retirarse, y aprender todo lo relacionado a los negocios que mantenían. Y, obviamente el libertinaje volvió a ser una marca en su vida.

Cuando tenía veinte años, nuevamente volvió a Londres. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba más España, pero allí, también podría divertirse.

Esa noche cenaron en la casa del señor Nōsuookami. El anciano no había cambiado en esos años, al igual que Ayame, quien solo había crecido un poco, pero seguía teniendo aspecto de niño.

Sonrió cuando ella lo miro, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella bajo la mirada. Pero decidió ignorar ese hecho, y siguió con la conversación que mantenía con el anfitrión.

-Creí que te seguiría agradando –le dijo en el oído, provocando que ella diera un pequeño respingón. Ayame, seguía ignorándolo, pero parecía no tener ningún problema con su primo. Tal vez, porque sus edades eran un poco más acordes.

Ella miro al piso -. N-No…es e-eso… -lo miro a los ojos. Él sonrió al notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de ella, pensando que era muy tímida -. Me agradas

-Miente –bajo hasta su altura, acercando su rostro al de ella, provocando que su rubor se intensificara -. Me ignoras, y prefieres a Hojo –estrecho la mirada -. ¿Te gusta Hojo?

Su rostro quedo igual que su cabello -. ¡No!

-Creo que si te gusta –se enderezo -. Es casi de tu edad, y prefieres su compañía –coloco una expresión de circunstancia -. Discúlpame por ser un anciano

Tenía que reconocer que no le agradaba la actitud de la mocosa. No soportaba desagradarle a una persona, claramente a excepción de Inuyasha, lo cual disfrutaba. Y, aunque se percató de que estaba actuando como un niño, decidió ignorarlo. Tal vez, si era importante volver a tener su atención.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Hojo, llego. Intento retirarse, pero un tímido pedido de parte de ella se lo impidió.

Ese, como los siguientes, días, cabalgaron. Ayame, era muy buena, casi como él. A pesar de ser una niña, siempre le ganaba a Hojo, lo cual no era de extrañar, ya que su primo, hasta ese viaje, siempre había preferido los libros.

En algunas ocasiones, se escapaban solo ellos dos, ya que Hojo, era muy correcto para algunas cosas, por lo cual decidían no comentarle. Justo como ese día. La había llevado a la plaza de la ciudad, llevándola tomada de una mano.

Le agradaba mucho la expresión que aparecía en su pequeño rostro cuando le mostraba cosas que provenían de España. Sus ojos, parecían intensificar su brillo.

-¿Deseas algo? –ella se ruborizo -. Puedes pedir lo que quieras –dijo animándola.

Ella separo sus labios, dispuesta a hacer su pedido, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, una voz de mujer la interrumpió.

-Kouga… –ambos giraron, encontrándose con una chica un poco más alta que ella, de cabello y ojos color marrón, que llevaba un vestido amarillo, escote bandeja -. A pasa mucho tiempo

Se quedó observando a la chica. No recordaba haberla conocido, pero era bonita.

\- Soy Hitory Ken –dijo al percatarse de que él no la reconocía.

Después de algunos minutos, logro recordar a la chica que, años atrás, parecía estar enamorada de él, y a la cual ignoro, pues en esa época las mujeres aun no le llamaban la atención. Y, después de tomar té en un restaurante y varias insinuaciones, desde debajo de la mesa, de parte de ella, salieron del lugar. Después de dejar a Ayame, al cuidado de su cochero, se marchó con la chica.

Casi una hora después regreso. Se había divertido tanto, que pensó que nada podría arruinarle el día. Eso lo creyó, hasta que Ayame, lo empezó a ignorar. No sabía que le sucedía, pero llevaba una semana enojada con él.

-¿Qué hice?- se sentía tonto pidiéndole explicaciones a una niña, pero ya no soportaba la actitud de Ayame -. Ayame… -la aludida, lo seguía ignorando -. No comprendo que te hice… si dije algo que no debía…-suspiro cansinamente por lo que haría -, lo siento… no sé qué hice o dije, pero lo siento –a pesar de haber dicho algo que no acostumbraba, ella no se giró -. Quería arreglar las cosas antes de irme…-se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo, recordando desde cuando había iniciado todo -. " _Desde que nos encontramos con Hitory_ " –se giró -. Hitory, es… una amiga. Paso tiempo con ella, al igual que lo haces con Hojo, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de quererte –se colocó a su altura, y sonrió -. No tienes por qué molestarte –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el cabello, pero ella parecía seguir enojada, por lo cual la levanto -. Yo no me pongo celoso por tu amistad con Hojo, porque…

-¡Suéltame! –grito interrumpiéndolo, mientras se movía, tratando de que él la bajara -. ¡No soy una niña pequeña!

-Tú eres mi chica –dijo ignorando su berrinche -, y nadie podrá quitarte ese lugar, así como nadie jamás podrá quitarme el mío en tu vida - aquella promesa muda de no acercarse a ninguna fémina mientras estuviera con ella, la cumplió.

Dos meses después de aquello, se fue por tres meses de viaje. Y, el día que volvió, nuevamente levanto a su chica. Ayame, a pesar de su edad, era su mejor amiga. La quería mucho… igual que aquella hermana que nunca tuvo.

Pero dos sucesos le hicieron replantearse las cosas. El primero, fue besarla dormida. Había sido un accidente. Él solo quería sorprenderla, esperando que abriera los ojos, al sentir su presencia y se asustara al verlo frente a su rostro. Tal vez, fueron los segundos que duro observándola en la misma posición, no lo tenía claro, pero su cuerpo pareció perder un poco el equilibrio, y cuando reacciono, sus labios estaban unidos.

Hizo lo más sensato, a pesar de que había sido un incidente, y no se acercó más a ella. A pesar de que Ayame, lo buscaba, no cambio su decisión. Se sentía un degenerado, a pesar de no sentir ninguna atracción sexual por ella.

El segundo suceso, ocurrió una semana después del incidente. Su abuela le dijo la razón por la que estaban en Tokio, y después de pasar el shock, no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Es broma? –su sonrisa se borró al no obtener respuesta -. Espero que lo sea, porque no me casare con ella –se giró dispuesto a salir, pero la voz de su abuela lo detuvo.

-La dote será del 70 % de los bienes de la familia. Es un acuerdo que nadie más haría –él hizo un movimiento negativo -. Nuestra familia se beneficiara con esta unión más que con cualquier otra… además, era el deseo de tu abuelo que en paz descanse.

-No me casare con ella. Le llevo muchos años… ella es solo una niña –es que de solo imaginarse que él y ella tendrían que… no…¡jamás haría _eso_ con ella!. Ya suficiente tenía con aquel incidente.

-Que crecerá en su debido momento

-¡No!, no me casare con ella… es… -no sabía que decir, además que era una niña, pero su abuela no quería parecer aceptar que esa era una excusa valida -, es una niña sin ninguna gracia, poco femenina y además fea –bien, eso sonaba a algo que haría cambiar a su abuela de opinión.

-No exageres, Kouga. Si, la niña es… _especial_ , pero entiende, la ha criado su abuelo. Solo necesita a alguien que corrija esos pequeños defectos. Estoy segura que en un convento la educaran correctamente hasta el día que se casen. Respecto a su físico, sus padres eran muy apuestos, y ella heredo las características exóticas de su madre. Debes aceptar que el color de sus ojos y cabello no es muy común en esta zona, lo cual la hace ver aún más hermosa. Solo dale tiempo a crecer

-En España tal vez conozca chicas así –bien tenía que conocer que eso había sonado estúpido, pero no sabía cómo sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a su abuela. Pero debía calmarse… siempre hacia lo que quería -. Además, ¿si nunca he seguido tus ordenes, que te hace pensar que ahora lo haría?. Nunca has intervenido en mis decisiones. Si lo que quieres es unir las familias, cásala con Hojo. El gustoso te complacerá

-Porque es tú deber –había sonado un poco seria su voz -. No te exijo que dejes de revolcarte con esas mujerzuelas, mientras no ensucies nuestra estirpe con una de ellas, no diré absolutamente nada. Puedes seguir desflorando a esas muchachitas que han sido criadas de forma libertina, mientras sus padres jamás se enteren. Puedes hacer lo que quieras… nunca podre cortar tus alas. Eres igual que tu padre y por eso te amo más que a cualquier cosa en esta vida, tanto como amo a tu primo, pero tu… siempre serás especial… mi orgullo –sonrió -. Sé que jamás me obedecerás, pero sabes que es tu deber

-No quiero hacerlo… con ella no –dijo derrotado. Su abuela tenía razón, pero jamás podría verla de otra forma diferente a la niña que había salvado cuatro años atrás.

-No es necesario que la quieras… con el tiempo aprenderás a hacerlo

Jamás se resignaría. Si él no podía romper ese dichoso compromiso, haría que Ayame, lo hiciera.

A los tres meses volvieron, y para su sorpresa, ella vestía como chica. Incluso actuaba como una. Lentamente se volvía igual que las otras chicas… delicada como una flor. O, eso trataba de hacer, pero no le estaba resultando. Y, a él no le agradaba que ella se comportara de esa forma.

Desde ese día, empezó a ignorarla directamente, pero por alguna estúpida razón, tal vez por pedido de su abuelo, siempre insistía en congraciarse con él. Razón por la cual la empezó a tratar mal.

A diferencia de él, Hojo, se llevaba bien con ella. Siempre que iban a visitarla, le llevaba algún presente, incluso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Razón por la que se preguntaba si a su primo le gustaba esa niña, pero inmediatamente lo descartaba. Ayame, solo tenía doce, y aun era una mocosa escuálida, probablemente impúber.

Pero a esa pregunta le encontró respuesta cuando Ayame cumplió catorce años. Ese día, como siempre, ella le gano la carrera a caballo a su primo. Inicialmente, pensaba que Hojo, se dejaba ganar, pero finalmente se percató de que ella era mejor que años atrás. Incluso, era igual que él cabalgando.

Ese día, Hojo, se había ruborizado cuando ella lo había abrazado, incluso se percató de como la miraba y le hablaba. Su primo la amaba, pero ella estaba destinada a estar con él. Pero él jamás la vería como lo hacía Hojo.

La siguiente vez que fueron, como siempre se escabullo al bosque con sus perros. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ella se encontraba allí, en ropa interior, jugando en el lago. Su cabello, le daba un poco más abajo de los hombros, pegándose a su espalda y rostro como si fuera fuego, tratando de consumir un blanco y perfecto papel.

Un ladrido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Y, no tuvo más remedio que esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, cuando sus traicioneros perros corrieron hacia ella, moviendo sus colas. Misteriosamente, ninguno de ellos volvió a hacerle daño. De hecho, parecían obedecerla igual que él.

Ella salió del agua. Todavía era una niña sin formas. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que él estaba haciendo no era correcto. Pero no pudo evitar seguir mirando, cuando distinguió la cicatriz que se encontraba cerca de su tobillo izquierdo. Aquella cicatriz que le indicaba que él le había salvado la vida. Que su vida, ahora, le pertenecía a él.

Los días siguientes, todo seguía igual… él ignorándola, o tratándola mal, y Hojo, acompañándola. Pero tres días antes de que se fueran, la vio nuevamente sola en el bosque. Pero eso no era lo raro, sino, lo que estaba haciendo. Tratando de agarrar unas flores que se encontraban en un precipicio.

Todo fue muy rápido, ella ahora colgaba, tratando de subir, y él corría hacia donde se encontraba, pero justamente cuando trato de agarrarla, ella se soltó.

Miro hacia abajo. Ella caería en el lago… pero se ahogaría, ya que estaba desmayada.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó. Su cuerpo toco el agua segundos después que el de ella, y nado hasta que la atrapo.

Cuando por fin salió del agua con ella en brazos, se percató de que la muy idiota tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre, que iniciaba en su cabello, confundiéndose fácilmente con éste.

Mientras trataba de despertarla llego, Hojo. Y, cuando ella empezó a toser se levantó -. Llévala a su casa, y que la vea un medico

-Pero…

-Llévala –le ordeno seriamente. Lo menos que necesitaba era que ella se sintiera agradecida con él.

Se subió nuevamente en el árbol, observando en la dirección del precipicio. A algunos centímetros de la superficie, se podían observar algunas flores. _Iris azules_.

Después de tomarlas, se las entregó a Hojo, haciéndole prometer que no le diría la verdad. Tal vez así Ayame, se percataría de que Hojo, era el indicado para ella, y rompería el compromiso.

Su idea no funciono. Aunque Ayame y Hojo, se volvieron más unidos.

La vio por última vez cuando ella cumplió quince años. Y, a pesar del tiempo, no había podido olvidar ese día.

-Deberías de dejar de vestirte así – el vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba, le quedaba bien, no podía negarlo, pero tenía que hacer que Ayame, rompiera el compromiso antes de que se marcharan -. Es exactamente como ver a un hombre con un vestido –dijo con marcada burla, sin detenerse -. Con razón tu abuelo tuvo que comprarte un prometido. Cosa que le salió muy cara, ¿lo sabias? –se giró hacia ella, quien observaba su vestido, como si tratara de comprender a que se refería.

Se acercó a ella y le levanto el rostro. Observándola en silencio por casi un minuto. Igual que en aquella ocasión, cuando Ayame dormía, años atrás.

Se suponía que le diría algún insulto. Se suponía que la haría enojar tanto, que ella no lo soportaría más. Se suponía que ella se iría hecha una furia, después de golpearlo. Todo eso lo supuso, menos que se quedaría observando sus ojos. Eran hermosamente brillantes… igual que el día que la conoció. Incluso, después de tantos años, aquellas dos grandes esmeraldas lo volvieron a maravillar.

Ella no era un chico, como pensó en aquella ocasión. Ya era casi una mujer… mujer que estaba predestinada a ser para él. Por lo cual, no había ninguna razón para no hacer lo que una vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba.

Sonrió cuando ella se ruborizo, y tembló en sus brazos, después de que sus labios se rosaron. Ya no podía ver sus ojos, ya que se encontraban escondidos bajo sus parpados. En ese momento confirmo que su abuela había tenido razón… Ayame, era hermosa. Se convertiría en una mujer hermosa. Característica que estaría acompañada por aquella personalidad salvaje que le encantaba.

Sin poder resistirse más, la beso. Bueno, en realidad no era un beso. O, no uno a los que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Separa los labios –quería probar más, y así lo haría.

Cuando ella por fin permitió que la lengua de él entrara en su boca, se puso nervioso, y le asusto saber que un beso no sería suficiente. Se abrumo, aún más, cuando ella coloco las manos en su pecho. Sintiendo una agradable sensación, cuando ella, con mucha torpeza, empezó a responderle el beso.

Cuando un suspiro escapo de los labios de ella, su cuerpo empezó a actuar a voluntad. No le importaba que estaban a unos metros de la casa de ella, su mano subió hasta el lazo de su vestido, dispuesta a soltarlo.

Pero en ese momento recordó su propósito, e inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido de molestia contra sus labios, antes de separarse de ella.

Se quedó observándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba ruborizada. No podía y no debía, porque Hojo, la amaba. Y, aunque por derecho ella ya le pertenecía, Hojo, era quien se merecía tenerla, pero jamás podría, y eso… lo tranquilizaba. Desde el año anterior, cuando ella casi murió ahogada, inconscientemente le tranquilizaba saber, que sin importar que hiciera su primo, ella jamás podría enamorarse de él.

No podía hacerle eso a Hojo. No quería que su relación cambiara por una mujer, y eso sería lo que sucedería si cualquiera de los dos se casaba con ella. Él enloquecería de celos, y Hojo, viviría cargando una gran tristeza. Por esa razón, hablo.

-Lo que suponía… besarte me da asco –observo la reacción que provocaron sus palabras, pero no se detuvo -. Creo que así se debe sentir besar a un hombre –agarro nuevamente su barbilla. Ella tenía los ojos brillosos. Él se forzó a sonreír -. No, me equivoque… hay hombres hermosos, no creo que me dé tanto asco al…-había esperado un golpe, pero no espero que éste fuera tan fuerte hasta el punto de hacerlo tambalear un poco. La soltó, se agarró la nariz, la cual empezaba a sangrarle.

-¡Idiota! –él se sorprendió. Ella tenía una expresión de enojo. Pero estaba llorando, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano con la cual le había pegado. Se levantó un poco el vestido, y corrió hacia su casa

-Eres…¡eres poco femenina y una salvaje, estúpida niña!

Después de lanzar mil maldiciones en nombre de Ayame, decidió ir a su casa y olvidarse del asunto. O, bueno, eso fue lo que pensó en las siguientes horas, pero después de ser curado por Kae, no pudo resistirse, y fue a buscarla. Le diría que… ¿qué rayos le diría?. Realmente no lo sabía, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

Toco el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo cual hablo -. Ayame –era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre -. S-Soy… soy Kouga. Abre la ventana –quiso golpear su cabeza contra el vidrio. ¡Estaba actuando como un niño tímido!.

-Claro que sé que eres tú, idiota

Bien, tenía que felicitarse, su plan había funcionado. Ayame no quería verlo.

-Abre. Necesito…

-¿No fue suficiente la humillación de hoy?-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Y-Yo… " _deja de hablar como idiota… es solo una chica_ " –pero por más ánimos que se diera, no podía hacerlo.

-No tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar. Vete

-Deja de comportarte como una niña y abre –se enojó con ella por no facilitarle las cosas, y con él mismo por complicarlas. Por lo cual, prosiguió sin pensar -. Eres tan…

-¡Dije que te fueras!.¡Lárgate ahora maldito sarnoso!

Las palabras que pretendía decir, parecieron ser absorbidas por el viento que soplaba, porque la frase que pretendió pronunciar, no se escuchó. Había muerto como todo lo demás.

Ayame, a pesar de ser impulsiva y poco delicada, todo lo que una chica de alta alcurnia no debía ser, jamás se había enojado con él. Siempre era amable, a pesar de que él no se portaba bien con ella.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, ese día le estaba demostrando que podía enojarse con él, incluso odiarlo. Eso debía hacerlo feliz, después de todo era lo que había buscado por años. Pero… ¿por qué se sentía así?

Su puño fracturo el vidrio. Lo que estaba sucediendo era lo correcto, pero no podía evitar que una multitud de emociones lo embargaran. Por esa razón, desde esa noche su libertinaje dejo de ser limitado. Su fama se extendió, sus acciones cada vez más descaradas, le ganaron más de un problema con los padres de algunas chicas, incluso esposos, pero por suerte y el qué dirán, salía bien librado.

Aunque le molestaba que tuvieran que viajar a Tokio, sobretodo que Hojo fuera tan feliz a visitar a Ayame, jamás iba. Creía que mantenerse alejado de ella era lo mejor para su salud mental.

 _Fin flash back_

Se tomó el último trago. Trato por mucho tiempo de que ella lo odiara, para que rompiera el compromiso, que no se percató de lo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que Hojo, la amaba. Simplemente quiso que él fuera feliz.

Había sido un idiota. Ella siempre había sido su chica… de nadie más. Y, aunque el día que se lo dijo, no sabía lo que llevaba implícito sus propias palabras, ahora estaba completamente seguro de lo que quiso decir muchos años atrás.

Pero como el día que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, para él, era muy tarde ya. Por eso decidió seguir con aquella vida que le hacía olvidar, hasta que encontrara la forma de romper el compromiso. Ella no sería para él, pero tampoco para Hojo. Porque su primo estaría comprometido con otra mujer, antes de que él rompiera con Ayame. Pero nada salió como lo había planeado.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? -dejo de maquillarse, y la miro por el espejo.

-No tengo más opción. Sé que lo superara... es fuerte

-Siempre la hay, pero depende de la persona si la opción es correcta o no -término de realizarle un recogido bajo en el cabello -. Sé que tienes miedo, pero... te odiara

-Es preferible eso... siempre lo ha sido -se miró nuevamente, y después de darse pequeños retoques, sonrió satisfecha. Aún era hermosa -. Ten cuidado con Tsubaki – la otra mujer asintió.

Un toquido se escuchó, segundos antes de que entrara un hombre de cabello castaño, con barba, de baja estatura y algunas cicatrices en el lado izquierdo del rostro -. _Madame_ , se nos hace tarde –dijo, después de hacer una reverencia.

La aludida, se miró nuevamente en el espejo, y después de examinarse por algunos segundos se levantó -. Tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible

* * *

-Soy la peor mujer del mundo

Si existía una persona con peor suerte que la suya, era su hermana. Cuando por fin Inuyasha, había aceptado que la amaba, a Kouga, se le da por volver.

-Debes meditar tus palabras antes de expresarlas –dijo mientras pasaba una hoja del libro que leía.

-Me equivoque, acababa de "enviudar"… lo que hice solo lo hace… una mala mujer –se colocó una de las almohadas, que estaban a su lado, en el rostro -. Hable con él, pero solo le dije parte de la verdad –se descubrió el rostro -. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que hice, pero no quiero perder a mi hijo

Un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro salió de sus labios, segundos antes de que cerrara el libro que leía, y la miro, antes de decir -. Técnicamente no lo engañaste –dijo con su habitual inexpresión -. Creías que estaba muerto, además, de que él sabe que amas a Inuyasha

Se sentó en la cama, y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios -. Shiii... no vuelvas a repetir eso en voz alta

Se quedaron observando por unos segundos, hasta que Kikyo, decidió retomar su lectura.

-Lo he estado pensando… -dijo después de que permanecieran en silencio por algunos minutos -, quiero contarle toda la verdad a Kouga… -dijo no muy convencida, esperando que su hermana dijera algo, pero ésta, estaba inmersa en el libro que había llevado consigo -, a pesar de nuestra conversación, creo que aun pretende que las cosas sean como antes, pero yo… no puedo –se acercó un poco más a su hermana, y susurro -. No renunciare a lo que siento por Inu…

-Sabía que lo había leído en uno de estos libros –dijo distraídamente, interrumpiendo a Kagome.

-¿Has estado ignorándome? –pregunto con resignación.

-La respuesta es obvia –coloco una hoja dentro del libro, justo donde antes leía, y lo cerró.

Kagome, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un toquido en la puerta la interrumpió. Dos segundos después, Kouga ingreso a la habitación.

-Espero no interrumpir

-No te preocupes, ya me iba –se levantó de la silla, y camino hasta la cama -. Recuerda lo que dijo el médico… no debes preocuparte –se hinco un poco sobre Kagome, y la abrazo, susurrándole para que solo ella escuchara -. Después de que nazca puedes olvidarte de lo que es correcto. Si hablas ahora, él perderá la vida, y tú un hijo –le coloco el libro sobre las piernas, y se irguió -. Leer te relajara –agarro la pequeña cartera amarilla, y camino hacia la salida -. Siento agrado de que hayas regresado

-A mí también me agrada volver a verte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Te acompaño

-No es necesario

-Insisto –estiro su brazo, y ella sin más remedio lo tomo -. Ahora regreso, querida

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y caminaron hacia la salida en silencio. Pero cuando llegaban a la salida, él hablo.

-Verdaderamente me agrada verte… -su voz sonaba seria.

-¿Pero…? –se detuvo, girándose hacia él

-Agradecería que no le metieras ideas irracionales en la cabeza a mi esposa

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago?. Kagome, es muy terca… si no puedes doblegar su voluntad, no es mi culpa

-Jure protegerla, y hacerla feliz –dijo en el mismo tono -. Ahora espera a nuestro hijo, y es un embarazo de alto riesgo…

-Es mi hermana –se apartó de él, dando por terminada esa conversación -. Espero que sean gemelos…o, no podrás cumplir tu promesa -camino hacia el carruaje, donde la esperaba su pequeña comitiva de guarda espaldas.

* * *

Cuando entro nuevamente a la habitación, la encontró leyendo -. ¿Qué haces?

Ella levanto la mirada, pero no lo observo al rostro, mostrándole el libro -. Lo trajo, Kikyo. Habla sobre anatomía, y un poco sobre el embarazo

-¿Sabes leer?

Ella lo miro, y se ruborizo un poco –. Mi Padre nos enseñó a Kikyo y a mí, aunque nuestra abuela y madre se opusieron. Decían que solo las brujas leían, y que las señoritas decentes necesitaban aprender cosas que de verdad les fueran de utilidad

Él solo sonrió por el comentario. Camino hacia ella, y le jalo el libro -. Suikotsu Shichinintai –leyó una inscripción, y después la miro -. ¿Es el hermano médico de Bankotsu? –ella asintió -. Supongo que también deberé leerlo. Es mejor que descanses –dijo al ver que los ojos de ella, empezaron a cerrarse, a pesar de que ella trataba de evitarlo.

Cuando cerró la puerta, abrió el libro, y después de algunos párrafos, corroboro lo que pensaba. Kikyo, tenía sospechas sobre la paternidad del bebe que esperaba Kagome.

Cerró los ojos, y se masajeo la sien. La situación, sería más complicada de lo que había imaginado. Suspiro, y abrió nuevamente los ojos. Una hoja faltante en un libro era menos sospechoso, que la información que se encontraba en ésta.

Metió la hoja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la cocina a buscar a su vieja sierva.

Kikyo, sospechaba la verdad sobre el embarazo. Sabía que tendría que contarle la verdad a Kagome, antes de lo previsto. Pero por la fragilidad de su embarazo, no creía que fuera conveniente decírselo antes de que diera a luz.

* * *

El sonido que provoco la bandeja al caer al piso, después de haber volado bruscamente de sus manos, rompió el sonido que reinaba en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación.

Suspiro cansinamente. Casi todos los días se repetía la misma situación.

-Tienes que alimentarte –dijo, con aquella voz rasposa, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio.

-¡Odio que me den órdenes! –pudo ver, gracias a la pequeña flama de la vela que estaba al lado de la cama, aquella expresión colérica que tenía desde que había despertado, y percatado de las repercusiones de aquel día.

-No es una -la anciana, se agacho, empezando a recoger todo.

-¡Déjame en paz, y vuelve a traer a otro médico! -apretó una de sus inútiles piernas. La bala, había fracturado su cadera, y a pesar de que no había sanado totalmente, todos los malditos médicos que lo revisaban, le decían lo mismo.

-Tienes que dejar de matar a todos los médicos que te consigo

-¡Todos son unos ineptos!

-Solo debes tener paciencia, y pronto...- un disparo, muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, la silencio -. Traeré nuevamente tu desayuno, y después iré al pueblo por un nuevo médico, y también buscare hierbas para tu herida –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos. Todos los médicos, que había visto hasta ese momento, le decían básicamente que para que él volviera a caminar tenía que suceder un milagro. Sonrió. Nunca había creído en la existencia de un ser único y superior. Y, si éste llegara a existir, no tenía en estima a personas como él. Pero, a pesar de lo que los médicos dijeran, él se levantaría de esa cama. Pero no por un milagro. No. Lo que lo levantaría serían las ganas de matarlo, y el deseo de tenerla a ella. Y, esta vez realizaría sus cometidos, aunque tuviera que irse, al mismo tiempo, al infierno con él.

* * *

Observaba a la mujer frente a ella. No podía estar equivocada y, por la expresión que mezclaba el asco y molestia en el rostro de su nuera, estaba segura de que ella también se había percatado de quien era la mujer, sugerentemente vestida de rojo, que había llegado a su casa, y las miraba con esa misma mezcla de vacío y superioridad, que les mostro diecisiete años atrás.

-Ririsu –dijo la anciana, con voz temblorosa, segura de que no se equivocaba.

Sonrió. Hacía muchos años nadie la llamaba de esa forma, su nombre al igual que su pasado había quedado en el olvido. Ahora no era sombra de lo que era cuando entro por primera vez en esa casa, llevando en su vientre algo que siempre odio. Había olvidado todo, se había superado, utilizando su cuerpo para lo único que le enseñaron, desde niña, que servía. Ahora era simplemente la _madame_.

-Señoras Higurashi –lo dijo con clara burla, logrando que el enfado en la mujer más joven aumentara -. Seré clara como siempre. Quiero conocerla –giro hacia un pequeño cuadro donde aparecía la familia, y del cual se percató inmediatamente llego -. Estoy segura de que la reconocería en cuanto la viera… -se giró nuevamente hacia las mujeres, sonriendo -, después de todo, soy su madre

* * *

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Hijo, ella nos puede ayudar –dijo -. La vieja entrometida le enseño muchas cosas –dijo, no muy contenta, al aceptar que aquella vieja y esa muchachita, eran más diestras que ella -. Estaré en la cocina –dijo, en respuesta a la seña que le hizo Hiten.

-Cuando reconocí a tu abuela, imagine que seguías con vida… –dijo, cuando estuvieron a solas -, pero jamás se me ocurrió que de esta forma –dijo, en su voz se podía denotar un tinte de burla, mientras recorría, con la mirada, la pequeña habitación. A pesar de la poca luz, se podía observar las manchas de humedad y moho en las paredes. Además, del fuerte olor a suciedad y humedad -. Ahora no eres más que un pobre lisiado -se acercó un poco a él -. Un despojo... -un fuerte tirón en su cabello, la hizo caer en la cama, impidiendo que siguiera hablando, y una mano, apretando fuertemente sus mejillas, la hizo gemir de dolor.

-Sigues siendo la misma maldita puta que no mide sus palabras antes de hablar, Tsubaki

-Hiten... - intento soltarse, pero cuando sintió algo frio debajo de su barbilla, desistió -. S-Solo... bromeaba

-Sé que te encanta hacerlo -sonrió -. ¿Sabes por qué no te he metido un tiro en tu pequeña cabecita? - hundió más el arma, en su piel, y movió el gatillo -. ¿Lo sabes?

-N-No...

-Porque tú me ayudaras a acercarme a él... tú me ayudaras a destruir lo que él más quiere

-P-Pero... él quiere matarme

La obligo a acercar el rostro al de él -. Eres grandiosa para algunas cosas... sé que llegado el momento, sabrás que hacer -la aparto bruscamente, provocando que cayera al piso, mientras se acariciaba la parte inferior de su rostro -. Si vuelves a hacer otra de tus bromas... te arrancare la piel, mientras permaneces con vida.

* * *

-No tienes por qué acompañarme a todas partes –dijo, cuando el hombre de coleta, empezó a caminar a su lado.

-Mi deber es protegerla

Lo miro. En ese momento se preguntó por qué Byakuya, acataba todas las órdenes que recibía, al pie de la letra, aunque Naraku, no se encontrara en la isla. Ella no dudaba que él de verdad diera su vida por ella.

-Acá no me sucederá nada –dijo finalmente. No era que le molestara la presencia de Byakuya, ya que el sabia guardar silencio cuando debía, pero después de todas esas semanas de salir acompañada, ya se sentía acosada.

Él se detuvo -. Lo comprendo. Si necesita algo, solo necesita llamar –dijo, para después de una reverencia, devolverse al carruaje.

Toco la puerta, y segundos después, su abuela abrió ésta. Le extraño un poco la expresión de la anciana al percatarse de que era ella.

-Hija... ¿qué haces aquí? –estaba nerviosa.

-Enviaste a buscarme –frunció el ceño.

-Yo no…

-Hola, Kikyo –se escuchó una voz de mujer, que interrumpió a su abuela.

Miro detrás de la anciana, encontrándose con la madre de Naraku -. ¿Qué hace ella aquí –miro a la anciana -. ¿La conoces?

-Eso no tiene importancia –la viuda de su padre hablo, lo cual hizo que, en ese momento, se percatara de su presencia -. Es una antigua conocida –dijo finalmente, respondiendo las dos preguntas de la chica, no percatándose que ellas se conocían, tal vez porque estaba nerviosa -. Interrumpiste su despedida

-Creo que cambie de opinión. Ya que estamos todas las partes interesadas, podemos hablar –se giró hacia la chica -. Kikyo…

-No… –dijo la viuda de su padre -, ella no es

-Desde la primera vez que las vi, supe cuál era. Sé que…

-¡Cállate! –se giró a Kikyo -. Ve a tu antigua habitación –Kikyo, intento decir algo, pero ella, sabiendo lo que escucharía, dijo -. ¡Aun me debes obediencia!

-Ella tiene razón. Es hora de que lo sepa –intervino la anciana, tratando de que la situación no empeorara.

-¡No tiene ningún derecho!. ¡No!. ¡Me rehusó!...¡lárgate de mi casa, y no vuelvas!

La aludida, miro a Kikyo, y se giró, dispuesta a marchase.

-Ella es tu madre Kikyo –giro a ver a su abuela -. Ririsu, es tu madre… Kikyo, si tiene derecho a saberlo

¿Su madre?. Por la discusión, había imaginado que aquella mujer, conocía a la mujer que le había dado la vida, porque, a pesar, de que fuera obvio, a ella jamás se le hubiese pasado eso por la cabeza, por la simple razón de que esa mujer frente a ella, era la madre de Naraku. La madre de su esposo.

-" _Tenemos… ¿la misma madre?_ "

Sintió nauseas, por lo cual corrió al baño. Se había acostado con su… ¿hermano?. Se arrodillo frente al retrete, dejando salir todo lo que había comido.

Se cubrió el rostro, tratando de aplacar las ganas de seguir frente al retrete. Y negándose a creer en aquella aberración. No, no, ¡no!. Tenía que haber una equivocación. Ellos no podían ser hermanos. Ella no podía…

-Hija, ¿estás bien?

Se levantó, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía pesar. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su abuela.

-Kikyo…

-¿Estas segura? –la voz le tembló -. ¿Es ella?

La anciana simplemente asintió. Y, ella no pudo seguir allí. Escucho el llamado de su abuela y la viuda de su padre, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando tropezaba, por no ver bien, por culpa de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué…?

-Llévame a casa… por favor

Se acurruco en la silla. Todos podían escuchar sus sollozos, y por primera vez, en su vida, no le importaba que alguien la viera, o escuchara llorar. Porque en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en la opresión en el pecho, que le impedía respirar.

Dolía.

Haberse enterado de aquella horrible verdad, la estaba lastimando más que cualquier cosa de las que había vivido hasta ese momento. Dolía más que ser traicionada por Inuyasha. Dolía más que ser tratada como una mercancía por quien consideraba su hermano. Aquella verdad dolía como la muerte de su padre…o, tal vez más, ya que tenía edad suficiente para ser consciente de la situación, y no olvidar lo sucedido.

Apretó el dije entre su mano, y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Quería despertar.

Deseaba que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, incluso ese dolor que le cortaba la respiración, fuera parte de una horrible pesadilla. Pero por más que lo pidió y deseo, jamás despertó.

* * *

Algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente. Byakuya, la había tenido que llevar hasta su habitación. Pero ella no quería estar en ese lugar, y menos sobre esa cama donde muchas veces…

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios. No podía aceptarlo. Ellos no podían ser…hermanos. Estaba segura de eso, y solo existían dos personas que podrían confirmárselo.

-No deberías levantarte, tenías un poco de calentura –dijo, la anciana, que entraba con una pequeña charola, al verla de pie -. Esta infusión te hará sentir mejor –le ofreció una taza con un líquido rojo, pero ella lo rechazo.

-Iba a buscarte –su voz sonaba un poco ronca -. Necesito que me hables sobre la…madre de él

-Ese tema no me concierne tratarlo contigo. Si él cree que necesitas saberlo, él mismo te lo comentara –coloco la charola sobre la mesita de noche, dispuesta a salir.

-Solo…

-No es necesario que insistas, no puedo hablarte sobre ella, aunque quisiera hacerlo –dijo, antes de salir.

Se levantó nuevamente. Si Kaede, se negaba a darle información, aquella mujer le debía una explicación.

Agarró una caperuza negra, y salió por el pasadizo secreto. Tenía suerte, de que al creerla enferma, no había vigilancia en la salida.

-Sabía que vendrías, pero no creí que lo harías hoy, y menos a esta hora

-Tú me citaste –dijo, al recordar el supuesto llamado de su abuela.

-Quería que supieras la verdad, pero temía que no me creyeras –dijo -. Sí, soy tu madre…la que te cambio por unas monedas de oro

-¿Eres la…? -sintió sus ojos escocer. Por lo cual no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta -. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto y estar tan tranquila?...¿acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? –las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas -.¿¡Por qué no te llevaste este secreto a la tumba!? –se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de ahogar los fuertes sollozos -. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Comprendo que te sientas un poco confundida, tus emociones…

-¿Confundida?. ¡Me acosté con mi hermano! –la mujer frente a ella, no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación -. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?, o ¿simplemente te da igual? –no hubo respuesta -. ¿Por qué?... ¿¡por qué me haces esto!?. ¿¡Tanto me odias!?

-¡Para mí también es difícil esta situación! –finalmente mostro una emoción -. ¡No puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que mis dos hijos mantenían relaciones! –sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos -. Para mí no es fácil saber que Hitomi, está obsesionado con su hermana... sé que todo es mi culpa por dejarte, pero si Onigumo, se enteraba de que había tenido un hijo con otro hombre, lo menos doloroso que me hubiese hecho, hubiera sido darme muerte. Tenía dos bebes, y no tenía como mantenerlo… me había prostituido por darle de comer a Hitomi, pero cuando te esperaba, ya nadie quiso pagar –se acercó a ella -. Sé que cometí muchos errores e hice cosas horribles, pero todo lo hice para que fueras feliz. Ahora puedo remediar mis errores… puedo ayudarte… –le tomo las manos -, hija

Se soltó bruscamente -. ¡No me llames así!...¡jamás te veré como mi madre! –se giró, dispuesta a irse. Ya no podía soportar más. No quería pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Porque dolía.

-Que no me consideres tu madre, no significa que Hitomi y tú dejaran de ser hermanos –ella se detuvo, y nuevas lagrimas salieron. Eso jamás podría olvidarlo -. Conozco mejor que nadie a Hitomi, y sé que, a pesar de los lazos que los unen, no te dejara ir. No te ama, pero se empeñó en mantenerte con él…yo puedo ayudarte a que te alejes de él, y ahora que no se encuentra en la isla es más fácil…solo tienes que confiar en mí, si no quieres que esto termine en desgracia

Ya era una desgracia. No solamente había cometido el pecado de la carne, sin saberlo, con su hermano, sino que, además, jamás podría verlo como lo que en realidad era, porque ella…lo amaba. Si, aunque siempre trato de negárselo, ella lo amaba, y por esa razón dolía tanto.

-Tienes que alejarte de él…ustedes no pueden estar juntos... nunca cambiara el hecho de que son hermanos

Existían muchas cosas que los unían. Lazos que los unieron desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron. El primer lazo, fue el odio que sentían mutuamente, el cual los había unido desde el instante en que se cruzaron sus miradas. El segundo, era el simple deseo de él, y el amor que ella sentía, el cual los había unido hasta ese día. Pero existía uno, que lamentablemente los uniría de por vida…

Los lazos de sangre que siempre compartirían.

Subió una mano a su pecho. El dolor era tan intenso, que no podía respirar. Se aferró al pomo, en un vano intento por sostenerse, cuando sus piernas parecieron quedar sin las suficientes fuerzas para sostener su cuerpo. Pero no lo soporto. La falta de oxígeno, y la oscuridad que empezaba a rodearla, provocaron que su cuerpo se deslizara lentamente hasta el piso, y sus ojos se cerraron.

Quizás, la perla, por fin, le había concedido despertar de esa pesadilla. O, simplemente la muerte. Ya no le importaba que sucediera, con tal de ya no vivir en aquella dolorosa realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!...al fin el capítulo 17. No actualizaba desde… ¿Abril?, pero lo importante es que estoy de vuelta. Es el último capitulo que realizo tan largo...no quiero que se agobien por lo extenso. Las emociones...no creo que quedaron, pero espero les agrade algo.

Si, Naraku, no apareció –lo advertí antes de eliminar-, espero no les hiciera tanta falta como a mí.

Kouga, recuerda mucho xd –espero no aburriera-… era un líder que haría cualquier cosa por su manada –eso creo yo-…quise plasmar eso en este capítulo, al querer mantener unida su familia…además, algo del _arcoíris lunar_. Ya creo quedo clara la aptitud de Kouga, hacia Kagome, sobretodo Ayame.

Ayame…¡recuerden si me torturan o matan no sabrán como termina la historia! –Sí, juego sucio muaja-. Recordé algo que vi sobre una chica que amaba a dos hombres…no, no me fume nada –aunque a veces se me corre la teja xd-… ¿Kouga? u ¿Hojo?...corro –alguien vendrá por mi…ella sabe quién es jaja-.

Kikyo… al parecer Kagome no es la única con mala suerte… la vida –autora- es muy injusta con ellas.

¿Opiniones?

Gracias por leer, especialmente por sus reviews:

 **Erza** (¡Hola!...Otra vez se te olvido el pseudonimo jaja. Sí que suerte…aunque yo si te puedo torturar con _paciencia_ muajaaa. Espero te agrade…¡saludos!)

 **Rijeayko** (¡Hola!... Creo que no eres la única que ama-odia a Hojo jaja. Kouga, no cambiara…creo que no lo necesita. Esa amenaza si me dio miedo –corre xd-. Espero que el capítulo te agrade lo suficiente para perdonarme, y espero aun tengas uñas…¡saludos!)

 **Kyori Deemo** (¡Hola!... lo lamento. Si me especificaras cuales, te las aclarara con mucho gusto. Espero que este cap te aclare algunas cosas y te agrade… ¡saludos!)

 **280302** (¡Hola!...es un honor que esta sea la primera historia que lees, ¡gracias!. Todo se empieza a complicar desde aquí… Naraku-Kikyo…¡otra de las mías!...espero te agrade. ¡Saludos!)

 **773** (¡Hola!...después de milenios jaja…espero te agrade. ¡Saludos!)

 **Margot** (¡Hola!...¡gracias!... hice un buen trabajo con Naraku jaja. Inu, no están bestia. Kouga… no tiene malas intenciones, pero… lo odiaras y amaras. Quería protegerla, por eso la dejo… pero pronto –meses- volverá….espero te agrade. ¡Saludos!)

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

06/10/17


	18. Chapter 18: Te amo más que a la vida mis

**Capítulo XVIII:** _Te amo más que a la vida misma._

 _Es tu hermano._

Eso jamás podría olvidarlo. Todos los días recordaba cada una de aquellas palabras, las cuales entraban diariamente a su cabeza, taladrándola lenta y dolorosamente.

 _Lo que sientes está mal._

Sabía que esa mujer tenía razón, pero no por eso aquellas palabras dejaban de doler tan agónicamente. O dejaba de sentir aquello que era indebido, además de condenado y enfermo.

 _Lo que hicieron es una abominación._

Todos los días se odiaba así misma por aquello que sentía. Todos los días trataba de aceptar aquellas palabras. Todos los días trataba de odiar lo que sentía, tanto como cada día se odiaba así misma por no olvidarlo y extrañarlo. Cada día se odiaba más por amarlo.

 _Tienes que alejarte de él, y yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo_

Aquellas palabras le hacían sentir asco de sí misma. Aquellas palabras cada día la convencían de que, aunque no quisiera, lo que haría era lo correcto.

-Sigo creyendo que no es necesario, yo puedo prepararla para ti –la anciana, aun parecía reacia a cumplir su pedido.

-No es justo que te despierte siempre que tengo pesadillas o el insomnio aparece –dijo de la forma más amable que encontró. Necesitaba que Kaede no se arrepintiera de enseñarle esa infusión "peligrosa", que aquella mujer le había dicho que les sería de utilidad -. Tus otras infusiones ya no surgen mucho efecto. Además, mi aburrimiento decrecerá, ya que Byakuya, estos días no ha podido seguir ayudándome

La anciana aún se veía reacia. Aquella infusión que no solo servía para dormir, además podía ser utilizada para matar y torturar. Algunos años atrás, había cometido el error de enseñarle algunas cosas a Tsubaki, entre ellas la preparación de aquella infusión. No quería cometer el mismo error. Pero Kikyo era diferente.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prestar mucha atención a cada uno de los pasos del proceso. Esta infusión es… diferente

Se levantó de su asiento, y agarro las hiervas que permanecían en una mesa -. ¿Esta es?

-No, pero esta vez nos será de utilidad -agarró un pequeño ramo, y lo olio -. Son muy similares, pero las otras tienen un sutil olor a canela, además de que son difíciles de encontrar… y muy peligrosas. Si preparas la infusión de forma incorrecta, la persona que la tome… caerá en un _sueño eterno_

-" _Morirá_ "

-Pero no te preocupes, solo debes tener cuidado y la infusión solo te hará dormir por algunas horas –prosiguió la anciana -. Solo debes estar atenta a todo lo que veras

Simplemente asintió. Sabía que todo lo que haría era lo correcto. Aunque eso implicara engañar y traicionar, después de todo ninguno de los actos que realizaría a partir de ese momento era tan abominable como lo que sentía por él.

* * *

Llevo la cuchara a su boca, tratando de aparentar que lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ese día a Hojo se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que cenaran en familia, lo cual no hubiese sido totalmente incomodo, si Ayame no se encontrara presente.

Todos, a excepción de él, no parecían incomodarse con la situación. Pero él sabía que Ayame también se sentía igual que él, aunque tratara de actuar igual que los demás. Él no dejaba de mirarla, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello, a excepción de ella. Pero si la situación para él era muy incómoda, se volvió totalmente insoportable cuando Hojo tomo la mano de ella.

Tratando de relajarse, tomo un poco de su copa. Pero a pesar de tratar de prepararse para la situación, no pudo evitar mostrarse totalmente sorprendido al escuchar la decisión que había tomado la pareja. Incluso, la copa había caído de su mano al piso.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? –la voz de la anciana, provino del otro extremo de la mesa.

Todos habían enfocado toda la atención en su persona. Pero él la mantenía en los ojos verdes de ella.

-¿Kouga? –a pesar de lo que había pasado el día del compromiso, Hojo no podía evitar mostrarse preocupado por su primo. Se veía muy pálido, tanto como un cadáver, pero no dejaba de ver a Ayame.

La mención de su nombre lo hizo volver a la realidad -. Estoy bien –dijo, mientras agarraba nuevamente la cuchara -. Pero… quien al parecer no lo está eres tú, Hojo. Casarte en dos meses es una completa locura –llevo la cuchara a su boca, y empezó a comer, fingiendo que la situación le era indiferente.

-No vemos por qué esperar

-No veo por qué casarse con tanta rapidez –dijo, esta vez sin poder evitar que en su voz se distinguiera un pequeño tinte de molestia.

-No vemos por qué esperar –repitió, en el mismo tono calmado que siempre lo caracterizaba -. Te casaste con Kagome, al mes de conocerla –quiso replicar, pero no supo con qué argumentos hacerlo -. Supongo que cuando es la indicada lo sabes –levanto la mano de Ayame, y la beso en el envés, mientras sonreía.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio. Pero las miradas de él no cesaban, a pesar de que ella seguía ignorándolo. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, pero en los últimos días no se le había presentado ninguna oportunidad.

Una hora después, Hojo decidió acompañarla de vuelta a la hacienda Taisho, pero antes acompaño a su abuela, que se sentía un poco indispuesta, dejando en la sala de estar a Ayame sola, ya que Kouga se había retirado con Kagome media hora atrás.

Se inclinó un poco para agarrar la taza con té, pero un agarré en su antebrazo la obligo a levantarse. Frunció el ceño. Kouga había venido de afuera de la casa.

-¿Qué…? –pero él empezó a jalarla hacia afuera -. Al parecer no soy la única que carece de modales –trato de soltarse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo -. ¿¡Qué…!? –la mano de él le cubrió la boca, impidiéndole hablar.

-¿Por qué se casaran en dos meses? –estaba muy serio -. Solo quiero que me respondas eso. Te descubriré la boca, pero no vayas a actuar de forma inmadura. Simplemente responde –aparto la mano lentamente de la boca de ella, por si tenía que cubrírsela de nuevo.

-Eso solo nos concierne a Hojo y a mí –fue su única respuesta. No quería discutir con Kouga, pero tampoco estaba obligada a contestar a sus preguntas, y menos cuando la abordaba de esa forma.

-¿Por qué? –la agarró por los antebrazo -. Responde –exigía con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No quería imaginarse cosas. No quería que la conclusión más factible a la que había llegado fuera la verdadera razón. Él no quería pensar en que ella y Hojo… -. ¡Responde, ahora!

Ella intento soltarse, pero el apretó un poco el agarre -. ¡Suéltame! –dijo en el mismo tono que él había utilizado -. ¡Eso no te importa!

-¿Tú y él…? -no quería preguntar. Realmente no deseaba hacerlo, pero ella no le dejaba opción -, ¿se acostaron?

Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco por aquella pregunta, que por el tono y expresión que él tenía, más parecía una acusación. ¿Acaso se estaba atreviendo a compararla con las mujeres que antes frecuentaba?.

-Eres… -respiro profundo. Tenía que calmarse. Le había prometido a Hojo, que trataría de tenerle paciencia a Kouga -. Creo que eso solo nos concierne a nosotros dos –trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió -. Kouga… -tenía que reconocer que aquella situación le estaba incomodando. Kouga tenía una mirada y expresión que eran una rara mezcla entre molestia y decepción.

-No… -su voz había sido un susurro lastimero -, tienes idea de…

-Suéltala, Kouga –la voz de Hojo lo hizo girar en dirección hacia él. Su expresión característica había desaparecido. Cuando había vuelto nuevamente al salón, la voz de Ayame, lo hizo salir.

-Este asunto no te concierne –hablo de forma seria, sin pensar en sus palabras. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era terminar su conversación con Ayame. Aunque había una pequeña voz que le gritaba que se detuviera, recordar que se casarían en tan poco tiempo acalla totalmente aquella pequeña voz, provocando que el poco control que tenia se fuera desestabilizando paulatinamente -. Retírate

-Estas lastimando a mi prometida –se colocó frente Kouga, pero por miedo a lastimar a Ayame, no la soltó del agarre de su primo -. Suéltala

-Dije que…

-He dicho que sueltes a Ayame –dijo de forma seria, interrumpiéndolo. Jamás le había hablado a Kouga de esa forma, pero no volvería a permitir que Ayame fuera nuevamente pordebajeada.

-Retirare –hablo en el mismo tono -. ¡Ahora! –jalo a Ayame hacia él. No quería lastimarla, pero tampoco quería que su primo la volviera a tocar.

Después de ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido, sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera prevenir o detener la situación. Ayame había gritado por el agarre que aumentó considerablemente, y Hojo… simplemente reacciono. No le gustaba la violencia. Jamás le había ni siquiera levantado la voz a Kouga. Pero ese día, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, su puño golpeo directamente contra la mejilla derecha de Kouga. Después de eso, todo se convirtió en un caos, uno que ni siquiera los fuertes gritos de Ayame pudieron detener.

-¡Basta! –el grito de la abuela de ambos, había logrado detener la pelea justo cuando la mano de Kouga había subido nuevamente para golpear al cuerpo, que ahora, se encontraba debajo del suyo. Pero a pesar de eso no bajo su mano. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mientras algunos hilos de sangre bajaban por su barbilla hasta perderse en el piso. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, como si quisieran seguir, pero no pudieran porque sabían que aquello estaba mal -. Kouga… por favor -el brazo del aludido bajo lentamente, mientras soltaba el agarre que tenía en la chaqueta de su primo.

-Yo… -miro las heridas en el rostro de su primo. Todo lo que quiso evitar ahora lo estaba provocando -, lo siento

No miro a nadie más. Ni siquiera se detuvo ante el llamado de Kagome que acababa de cruzar la entrada. Simplemente se alejó de la casa, mientras recordaba las heridas en el rostro de su primo. Preguntándose como había sido capaz de lastimarlo, sabiendo que Hojo apenas sabía defenderse. Él siempre lo había cuidado, y ahora… había actuado como un ser irracional. Todos los sacrificios que había realizado para que su familia estuviera unida, los había tirado al fiasco en unos simples segundos.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió? –su abuela se veía muy afectada -. Kouga… él jamás te hubiese lastimado, y tú tampoco te hubieses atrevido a levantarle la mano

-Lo siento –cerró los ojos cuando el pañuelo húmedo cubrió la herida que tenía en la ceja. Sabía que había actuado irracionalmente, pero en ese momento no pudo detenerse, a pesar de saber que Kouga tenía una gran ventaja sobre él, simplemente había actuado. Y aunque no se arrepentía de haber defendido a Ayame, si lo hacía de haberse peleado con Kouga -. Es mi culpa… no debí provocar que perdiera el control. Pero no podía permitir que siguiera lastimando a Ayame, verbalmente

-Esa muchachita es tu perdición –dijo de forma seria, mientras limpiaba la herida que tenía en el labio inferior -. Tú jamás hubieses actuado de esa forma tan irracional - el chico le detuvo la mano.

-Ayame, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado o podría pasarle a mi vida –dijo, mientras trataba de sonreír a pesar del dolor -. Ella me hace feliz… quisiera que tú y Kouga, lo comprendieran –miro hacia el piso -. Deseo que Kouga, pueda querer a Ayame y deje de lastimarla –sonrió nuevamente, y la miro -. No te preocupes, hablare con Kouga. Nada podrá arruinar nuestra relación… sé que a pesar de que está equivocado, las intenciones de Kouga, no son malas. Él simplemente quiere que yo sea feliz, pero eso no sucederá hasta que acepte que Ayame, también influye en eso

La anciana suspiro, mientras proseguía con su labor -. No creo que llegue esta noche a dormir

* * *

Llevo el vaso a sus labios, cuando sintió las manos posarse sobre su piel. Cerrando, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos segundos después. Apretó fuertemente los labios, ahogando un gemido, cuando aquella sensación húmeda, se empezó a extender desde uno de sus costados hacia abajo.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía, y tal vez tampoco sería la última. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente. Todo era diferente gracias a ella.

Sus ojos rojos, se abrieron nuevamente cuando aquellos dedos hicieron presión en su piel. La dueña de estos, seguía arrodillada frente a él, dejando ver únicamente su largo y oscuro cabello. Bebió nuevamente del vaso, tratando de mantenerse inmutable a pesar de la situación.

Escucho un pequeño suspiro, antes de sentir algo frío y húmedo, empezar a subir por su costado.

Un par de ojos verdes lo observaron, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-La bala no entro muy profundo, mi señor

No dijo nada, simplemente miro hacia el frente, ignorando a la mujer que, ahora, lo estaba vendando. Algunas horas antes había resultado herido, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, y aunque no le agradara reconocerlo, había tenido miedo. No, miedo a la muerte no era, porque siempre que se veía al espejo la veía reflejada en sus ojos. También, aunque más nítida, la veía en los ojos de las personas que mataba. La muerte siempre lo había acompañado, esperando pacientemente el momento indicado para arrastrarlo a donde jamás debió salir. Siempre lo supo, y jamás le importo… hasta que ella llego a su vida. Ahora sentía miedo… ese día lo había sentido y aún lo hacía. Ese día había sentido miedo de morir, sin poder volver a ver a verla. Porque, si es que existía algún lugar después de la muerte, él jamás podría si quiera pretender entrar en el lugar donde ella permanecería eternamente.

Ese se había convertido en su más grande temor. Morir sin ver nuevamente a Kikyo.

-Mi señor…- la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus cavilaciones -, se ve muy estresado –el tono de voz de la mujer había cambiado, pero él no le dio importancia, hasta que aquellas manos empezaron a tocar partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban alejadas de la herida -. El señor Kurohige, dijo que, además, necesitaba compañía. A mí me complacería dársela

Bebió otro trago, mientras se retiraba las botas –. Largo

Aunque tenía ganas de replicar no lo hizo. Eso había sido lo primero que le fue advertido, en caso de que quisiera permanecer con vida. Hizo una reverencia, y salió.

Con un poco de dificultad se quitó el pantalón, y se acostó en la cama que permanecía en la zona izquierda de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente agarro el dije de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello -. Kikyo –casi dos meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la vio, y sinceramente no sabía cuánto más podría soportar estar alejado de ella. Jamás había necesitado de alguien para sentirse completo. Pero desde que Kikyo había llegado a su vida, le demostró que él era un simple hombre que podía sentir cosas que siempre había detestado. Un hombre que tenía una sola debilidad. Debilidad que además, aunque ella no lo supiera, podía controlarlo.

Ella se había vuelto muy importante para él, hasta el punto de aceptar que si seguía con esa vida la pondría en peligro, pero ¿sería capaz de renunciar a todo por ella?. ¿Podría cambiar todo lo que había logrado por una mujer?. ¿Podría sacrificar sus deseos simplemente por estar con ella?

No.

No había necesidad, porque lo que él más deseaba era su corazón. Su más grande deseo era estar con Kikyo. Todo lo que obtuviera después, carecía de sentido si ella no estaba a su lado. Todo lo que necesitaba en esa vida era estar con ella. Lo Único que podría satisfacerlo totalmente era obtener su amor.

Sonrió. Era una ironía de la vida. Lo que siempre hastío, ahora, era lo que más deseaba. Aunque fuera una burla hacia él, tenía que reconocer que estaba enamorado como un idiota. Pero en ese punto, ya no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba e importaría era Kikyo.

Abrió los ojos, y miro el dije e inconscientemente susurro -. Más que a la vida misma, Kikyo

* * *

Después de haber dejado de ir por casi un mes a la hacienda Ookami, ese día decidió que ya era suficiente. Había decidido que sería feliz, y Kouga Ookami, no arruinaría sus planes. Simplemente tenía que ser paciente, y lo olvidaría completamente.

Además, Hojo la había tentado con una carrera a caballo, por lo cual ahora se encontraban en el establo. Tratando de escoger el caballo que utilizaría, pero todos los caballos eran iguales. Todos presentaban un pelaje marrón. Todos se encontraban pastando en cubículos contiguos, excepto uno que se encontraba en un cubículo apartado, lo cual llamo su atención. Sin pensarlo camino hasta el rincón donde se encontraba apartado.

-Ese nadie más que Kouga, ha podido montarlo –la voz de Hojo la hizo girar momentáneamente hacia él -. Si alguien diferente lo hace se torna agresivo. Esta apartado porque el único que lo diferencia de todos los demás es Kouga

Llevada por la curiosidad, intento tocar el rostro del caballo, pero éste se apartó reacio.

-A veces ni siquiera deja que lo toquen –dijo nuevamente Hojo-. Imaginaras lo complicado que fue lidiar con él en la ausencia de Kouga.

Después de algunos minutos escogió uno de los otros caballos al azar. Ya que todos eran exactamente iguales no tuvo preferencia por ninguno de ellos. Y salieron a cabalgar.

Miro hacia atrás, y sonrió. Si no supiera que Hojo no era muy bueno cabalgando, pensaría que se dejaba ganar apropósito. Bajo del caballo, justo frente a un lago, y lo dejo suelto para que pastara.

Camino hasta el lago, quitándose las botas en el camino. Sintiendo el pequeño cosquilleo que provocaba la hierba en sus pies. Esa sensación le gustaba, pero no más que la del agua acariciando su piel. Y por esa razón, sin importarle que el pantalón que llevaba se mojara, entro al lago.

Camino por la orilla algunos minutos, hasta que, cansada de esperar y seducida por líquido que acariciaba su piel, se empezó a desvestir. Lanzo la camisa hacia afuera, pero antes de que pudiera desabrocharse el pantalón, el sonido de un caballo acercándose llamo su atención. Hojo la había encontrado.

-Creí que tendría que ir a buscarte –dijo con un pequeño tinte de burla, antes de girarse -. Estuve… -no pudo seguir, al percatarse de quien en realidad estaba frente a ella. Kouga la miraba fijamente.

-Vístete – parecía estar enojado.

-Pero…

-Viste, ahora –ordeno mientras se bajaba del caballo.

Frunció el ceño ante tal demanda, pero casi inmediatamente esa expresión fue reemplazada por una de estupefacción. Kouga caminaba hacia ella, después de agarrar la camisa que se había quitado minutos atrás. Y sin importarle que llevara calzado, entro al lago.

-¿Qué...?

-Vístete – le coloco la camisa a la altura del pecho. Pero a pesar de que su tono de voz no había cambiado, ya no la miraba -. No comprendo por qué te desnudas… una señorita decente no hace este tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo es posible que permitas que Hojo te vea y toque en ese estado?

Ella entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?

-¿Por qué tendría? –la miro fijamente -. Simplemente lo supuse. Lo que hagan ustedes me tiene sin cuidado –sabía que debía parecer un loco, sumando esto a su anterior encuentro, pero jamás admitiría que algunas de las veces en que Hojo salía a visitarla, los seguía. No era que fuera un acosador, simplemente se aseguraba de que su primo no cometiera un error.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se concentró en vestirse. Había decidido que absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con Kouga la alteraría. Sin mirarlo, empezó a caminar hacia afuera, pero una voz la detuvo.

-No te cases –esta vez no había sido una orden. Era un ruego que emitió por desesperación. No sabía cómo evitar que ellos se casaran sin que Hojo o Ayame lo odiara.

-¿Vas a amenazarme nuevamente? –le pregunto de forma retadora, girándose -. ¿Vas a exigirme nuevamente que deje a Hojo? –bufo -. Pierdes tu tiempo

-No quiero interferir… -la miro a los ojos -, quiero que tú seas quien rompa el compromiso

-No lo haré –definitivamente Kouga estaba loco si pensaba que ella haría tal cosa. Jamás renunciaría a Hojo -. Quiero casarme con Hojo

-¡Eso no es cierto! –no pudo evitar aumentar su tono de voz. Ella parecía tan convencida de querer estar con Hojo -. ¡Solo es un maldito capricho!

-Hojo, jamás lo será –respondió con tranquilidad, antes de girarse. Kouga se estaba alterando nuevamente, y ella no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero la voz de él la detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Y yo?, ¿si lo fui?

-Ha estas alturas, eso ya no tiene importancia –fue su única respuesta, antes de reanudar su marcha, pero cuando ya había salido del agua, nuevamente la voz de él la detuvo. Más por su tono, que por lo que había dicho.

-Responde –volvió a repetir, utilizando el mismo tono de súplica.

-Era una niña –dijo, girándose nuevamente -. Esas cosas no tienen ninguna importancia

-Para mí si la tuvo, Ayame –ella reanudo su marchar, por lo cual, sin pensarlo hablo -. Te amo –ella se detuvo, girándose hacia él -. No sé cómo… pero sucedió. Te amo, Ayame

Ella lo miraba fijamente, y después de algunos segundos, una expresión de burla apareció en su rostro, antes de empezar a reír. De todas las cosas que Kouga le había dicho desde que se conocían, esa era la más estúpida e ilógica. Si le hubiese dicho eso algunos meses atrás seguramente le hubiese creído como una tonta ingenua. Pero ahora, esas palabras no significaban absolutamente nada. Al ver que la expresión de él no cambiaba, respiro profundo, y dijo -. Es broma, ¿cierto?

-Yo… -él parecía no saber que decir. Si era sincero consigo mismos, realmente esperaba cualquier cosa de Ayame, incluso un insulto, pero jamás una burla a sus sentimientos y confesión. Sentía como si hubiese hecho un gran ridículo, pero aún más vergonzoso y doloroso. Jamás había sido rechazado, y menos por alguien que significara tanto para él como Ayame -. " _Seguramente así se sentía ella_ " –bajo la mirada. Se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola -. Yo… -su voz sonaba tan baja y lenta, que incluso él mismo se sorprendió -, siempre te he…

-Eres un imbécil –ella lo interrumpió. No sabía que pretendía Kouga, pero ya la situación no le estaba agradando. Se veía muy sincero -. ¿Qué pretendes?. ¿Qué deje a Hojo y corra a tus brazos? –rió, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. ¿Por qué Kouga tenía que ser un idiota?, ¿por qué siempre quería dañarla? ¿por qué ahora que quería a Hojo, no dejaba que lo olvidara completamente? -. Eres un gran idiota si crees que lo haré…¡fueron años que te espere!, años en los cuales solo recibí desprecios y humillaciones –su voz tembló, mientras las lágrimas, a pesar de que ella trataba de rehusarse, empezaban a bajar de forma muy lenta por sus mejillas -. Siempre te espere, y tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme la cara… fue por un maldito papel que me entere que jamás te casarías conmigo

-Creí que era lo correcto –las palabras de Ayame lo estaban afectando. Dolía tanto escucharla. Dolía incluso más que dos años atrás. Siempre ella conseguía causar ese efecto en él.

-¿Lo correcto para ti? –rió forzadamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -. Siempre has sido un maldito egoísta. Siempre pensaste en lo que tú querías… únicamente pensabas en ti. ¿Alguna vez te importo alguien diferente?

A parto la mirada -. No hables de cosas que no comprendes

-Supongo que soy muy estúpida para comprenderlas –dijo de forma seria, y se giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero un agarre en su muñeca la detuvo -. Kouga, ya… -no pudo seguir. Los labios de él se lo impidieron. Estaba tan enojada, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que él se había acercado tanto.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Ayame, pero no sabía cómo explicárselas todas en ese preciso momento. Por eso en un acto de desesperación, en un intento de que no se marchara, la beso. Esperaba que ella comprendiera y sintiera todo lo que ella le provocaba desde hacía muchos años. Esperaba que ella comprendiera que ella era la única que le provocaba todo aquel remolino de emociones que lo embargaban siempre que la tenía cerca, y aún más cuando la tocaba, como en ese preciso momento. Esperaba que ella comprendiera con ese beso que de verdad la amaba. Esperaba que comprendiera que siempre la había amado.

No comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Kouga la estaba obligando a que lo besara. Metió las manos entre ellos, en un vano intento por apartarse. Pero Kouga era más fuerte que ella, y con el agarre que mantenía en su cintura le impedía moverse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Necesitaba apartarse de él, pero no sabía cómo. Tal vez si…

-Te amo… –aquel pequeño susurro contra sus labios interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos -, siempre lo he hecho, Ayame. Siempre te he amado… eres la única mujer a la cual he amado

Él la miraba a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Estaba sonriéndole. Era una sonrisa muy hermosa, que parecía iluminar incluso sus ojos que en ese momento se veían más azules.

No sabía que decir. Su cerebro le gritaba que hablara, pero su boca parecía negarse a pronunciar cualquier palabra. Pero cuando el aliento de él acaricio suavemente sus labios, su cerebro se calló. Todo pareció volverse blanco. Todo pareció detenerse cuando los labios de él nuevamente se unieron a los suyos. Y sin proponérselo le respondió.

Era un beso muy suave y lento. Muy diferente al primero que él le había dado. Era un beso que le provocaba muchas cosas que le demostraron que lo seguía amando como el primer día. Sensaciones que también ahora Hojo le provocaba. Porque aquello que sentía ahora que Kouga la besaba, era lo mismo que sentía cuando Hojo también se le acercaba.

No sabía por qué o como había sucedido, pero los amaba. Por eso había aceptado casarse con Hojo, y por esa misma razón se había propuesto olvidar a Kouga. Pero él ahora venía y le decía que también la amaba, doblegando su voluntad con aquella simple palabra. Palabra que si hubiese escuchado algunos meses atrás, la hubiesen hecho inmensamente feliz, pero ahora que su corazón había aprendido a amar a Hojo, aquella palabra la hacía sentir desdichada, porque ahora estaba segura de que nada podría cambiar. Ella jamás podría dejar de amar a Kouga… pero tampoco podría nuevamente corresponderle totalmente.

Se removió un poco, tratando de que Kouga la soltara. Pero él se negaba a hacerlo. Por lo cual, sin más opción cerró los ojos fuertemente, y levanto su pierna izquierda e inmediatamente el agarre que él tenía en su cuerpo se desvaneció. Cuando abrió los ojos, él estaba sosteniéndose con tres extremidades en el suelo, mientras que con una de sus manos se cubría la entre pierna, tratando de ahogar pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –le grito, antes de correr hacia los caballos, subiendo, sin percatarse, en el de la izquierda. El caballo de Kouga.

-¡Aya…me, no! –el grito no salió tan fuerte como quiso. Se levantó con mucha dificultad -. ¡Baja! –pero ella no lo escucho.

Escuchaba los gritos de Kouga, pero su cerebro estaba tan concentrado en alejarse, que no los comprendió -. ¡Déjame en paz! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre la silla del caballo. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerlo en marcha, como si algo lo hubiese espantado, el caballo corrió. Se agarró fuertemente a las riendas, tratando de mantenerse sobre el caballo, pero éste parecía querer lograr lo contrario. En ese momento, se percató de algo, y como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado, giro lentamente hacia atrás. Kouga venía en el caballo que antes ella había utilizado, y corría… corría detrás de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cerró los ojos cuando, a pesar del esfuerzo, sus manos se deslizaron por las riendas sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Escucho un fuerte grito, pero estaba segura de que aquella no fue su voz. Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, espalda y otro en la pierna derecha, que después de algunos segundos se intensifico más de lo que pudo soportar. Y no sintió nada más.

* * *

Escucho los fuertes pasos que se acercaban por uno de los pasillos, y aunque imaginaba a quien pertenecían estos, no hizo nada para impedir lo que sabía ocurría cuando aquella persona apareciera frente a él. Cerró los ojos, y segundos después, su cuerpo choco contra la pared del pasillo, como resultado del golpe que había recibido en su mejilla izquierda. Dolía. Pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-¡Te juro que si algo le pa…!-no pudo seguir. Un nudo, invisible, en su garganta le impedía seguir. Pero ese nudo no le impidió que se abalanzara nuevamente sobre el cuerpo que antes había golpeado.

-¡Inuyasha, detente! -el grito de su padre no fue suficiente, por lo cual él y Miroku, tuvieron que agarrarlo -. No es momento de buscar culpables. Lo que importa en este momento es Ayame

Se recostó en la pared contraria, siendo vigilado por su amigo. Sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero eso no disminuía las ganas que tenia de golpear a Kouga hasta el cansancio, ya que estaba seguro de que él había provocado el accidente de Ayame. Él mismo le había enseñado a cabalgar, y sabía que Ayame jamás se hubiese caído del caballo sin que otra persona estuviera involucrada.

Después de esperar por casi una hora, el medico por fin salió. Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo salieron a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo está? –el único que se atrevió a hablar fue su padre.

-La señorita, está bien, ahora duerme. Tuve que aplicarle un medicamento que fue recientemente descrito, ya que si despertaba el dolor iba a ser insoportable – se quedó en silencio por, lo que a ellos les pareció, una eternidad -. La señorita se fracturo la pierna en tres partes –todos miraron al médico con horror -. La caída le provoco una fractura, además de algunos moretones y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero el caballo… le provoco dos fracturas más

-¿Volverá a…? –esta vez el mayor de los Taisho, no pudo formular completamente la pregunta.

-Sí, volverá a caminar, pero… - ese "pero", hizo que todos comprendieran que ella no volvería a ser la misma después de ese accidente. Sin importar lo que el medico les dijera, su expresión les confirmaba que estaban en lo cierto -, tendremos que esperar para ver qué tan comprometidos quedan sus movimientos –después de finalizar, busco en el pequeño maletín que llevaba -. Cuando despierte tienen que aplicarle nuevamente el sedante… si no lo hacen, sufrirá más de lo que puede soportar

Ninguno de los presentes parecía ser capaz de agarrar el pequeño frasco que el medico les tendía, por lo cual Miroku se adelantó y lo tomo.

-Sigo a sus órdenes -fue lo único que dijo antes de despedirse con una reverencia.

Después de algunos segundos de permanecer sin saber qué hacer, todos intentaron entrar en la habitación, pero Inuyasha detuvo a Kouga.

-No impedirás que entre –dijo de forma desafiante, agarrándole el brazo para apartarlo.

Inuyasha también hizo lo mismo. Solo buscaba una excusa para poder tocar a Kouga con uno de sus puños nuevamente. Y por la expresión que había colocado el maldito sarnoso, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para cambiarle aquella expresión a golpes. Intento hablar, pero una tercera voz los interrumpió.

-Es mejor… que te marches –su voz sonaba muy cansada. No quería caer en el error de culpar a Kouga por el accidente de Ayame, pero en ese momento no podía controlar lo que pensaba y sentía -. En este momento tu presencia no es necesaria

Giro hacia su primo, sin soltar a Inuyasha. No podía creer lo que éste le pedía -. ¡No puedes pedirme eso! –se podía reconocer fácilmente un tiente de desesperación en su voz -. ¡Lo que sucedió… yo… jamás la lastimaría!. ¡A ella jamás podría dañarla!.

-¡Lo hiciste! –no pudo evitar gritarle -. ¡Casi…! –no fue capaz de decirlo. Pensar en que ella pudo no haber despertado jamás le causaba una horrible sensación de vacío -, ¿¡acaso no te das cuenta de que si no hubieses estado allí, esto jamás hubiese sucedido!? –no pudo evitar decirlo. Por lo cual se giró al ver la expresión de su primo -. Lo siento… - a pesar de la situación, discutir con Kouga le lastimaba -, pero hasta tú mismo sabes que lo mejor es que te vayas

Sus manos se deslizaron por el brazo de Inuyasha, y sin decir absolutamente nada se marchó. Todos tenían razón. Si alguien no merecía estar en aquel lugar era él. Había dañado a Ayame de múltiples maneras, pero era muy egoísta al no querer alejarse de ella, a pesar de saber que por su culpa casi muere, y posiblemente no volvería a ser la misma jamás.

* * *

-Hace mucho no escucho el piano –dejo el tenedor en el plato, y miro a la anciana. Desde que la anciana le había comentado que era él quien tocaba el piano, solía esperar cada noche escucharlo. Ya que, aunque sonara un poco tonto, era la única forma que tenia de conocerlo. Le gustaba pensar que alguien que tocaba de esa forma no podía ser como aquel monstruo que le hizo daño -. ¿Cuándo vuelve?

-No lo sé, mi niña –dijo -. Pueden pasar muchos meses antes de que regrese

-Me gustaría… -sonrió un poco, y bajo la mirada. Aunque se imaginaba cual sería la respuesta, no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día se le concediera -, verlo

-Sabes que no es posible –la anciana se levantó, acercándose a ella. Se arrodillo con un poco de dificultad, y agarró el rostro de la mujer más joven entre sus manos -. Deberías de hacerme caso, y olvidarte de él. Ahora que él no está…

-No puedes pedirme eso…–aparto el rostro -, no lo comprendes

-Izayoi…

-Intente enseñarle a Inuyasha a tocar el piano –dijo interrumpiendo a la anciana -, pero él no poseía la delicadeza, gracia y paciencia necesaria –dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica -. Pero tú dijiste que a él nadie le enseño –miro a la anciana a los ojos -. Alguien que recita algo tan hermoso no puede ser como aquel monstruo

-Existen cosas que no se pueden cambiar –cerró los ojos, y suspiro cansinamente, antes de mirarla nuevamente -. Hitomi, es hijo de ese hombre, y las cosas que heredo de él jamás se podrán cambiar… él jamás dejara de ser la persona que estuvo destina a convertirse antes de nacer. Hazme caso… ahora que no está puedo ayudarte

-Si me voy ahora… Inu no, encontrara la forma de dañarlo e Inuyasha lo odiara –se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, que apenas se percataba, estaban saliendo de sus ojos -. Jamás me dejaron tenerlo en mis brazos, pero cuando estaba aquí… –se abrazó el abdomen -, yo lo sentía y amaba… siempre volvía por él. Sin importar como fue concebido o lo que ha hecho, él es mi hijo –dijo, mirando al piso -. Si fueras madre podrías comprender mi dolor

-Mi niña –le levanto el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas que aun salían bajando por sus mejillas.

-Yo solo… quiero que deje de odiarme

* * *

Giro la cabeza para que el hombre no viera la expresión de asco que había a parecido en su rostro. A pesar de todas las veces que le había tocado mantener relaciones con él, aún no se acostumbraba, y sabía que jamás lo haría. Cada vez que él la tocaba, tenía que cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa para no vomitar. Incluso, ahora mismo que solo sentía aquel asqueroso aliento a trago rancio, tenía que esforzarse para que su estómago no demostrara todo el asco que ella sentía.

-Creí que tardarías más tiempo –dijo, tratando de no colocar una mueca de asco cuando sintió un beso húmedo en el cuello.

-No había necesidad de permanecer más tiempo allá –dijo, antes de beber directamente de una botella que tenía en una de sus manos -. Naraku, abandono todo hace un mes

-¿Por qué haría…?

-Por esa maldita zorra –dijo, interrumpiéndola y respondiendo a la pregunta que sabía ella haría -. Aunque él no lo dijo, sé que fue por ella… heredo esa maldita obsesión que poseía Onigumo por una sola mujer –rió, antes de volver a beber -. Ella también será su perdición… es una lástima, es un chico que estaba destinado a llegar muy lejos. Pero mejor así… – bebió otro trago -, el muy desgraciado deseaba matarme, lo sé

-¿Piensas dejarlo? –apretaba la tela de la sabana que la cubría. Se rehusaba a creer que él había abandonado todo lo que había deseado por años solo por esa maldita insípida.

-No es necesario que haga nada -bebió otro trago. Le convenía que Naraku le dejara su lugar, además, de que aunque quisiera enfrentarlo, por ahora no le convenía -. Tiene muchos enemigos que escaparan de sus tumbas cuando se enteren de lo que hizo – bebió un último trago, y la giro -. No te preocupes, dentro de poco él no será nadie en nuestro medio… él mismo sello su destino al abandonarnos por ella

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la beso. Beso que le revolvió el estómago. Intento apartarlo, pero el hombre se subió arriba de ella, apartando la manta que la cubría y subiendo el blusón azul que llevaba puesto, colocándose entre sus piernas. Pero después de proferir una maldición entre dientes, se apartó, volviendo a beber de la botella.

-¡Lárgate!

-Mi señor –él estaba de espaldas, por lo cual no pudo ver la sonrisa de burla que adornaba sus labios, y la cual luchaba por no convertirse en una fuerte carcajada -, si quiere….

-¡Que te largues, maldita puta!

Se bajó de la cama, y abandono la habitación, sonriendo. Había decidido que ese viejo asqueroso no la volvería a tocar, razón por la cual, desde que éste había vuelto le suministraba una infusión que ella misma prepara. Desde hacía varios días Kurohige no había podido consumar ningún acto sexual con ella.

Ya había solucionado una parte de sus problemas, ahora simplemente tenía que buscar la forma de acercare nuevamente a él, y eliminar a Kikyo. Y Hiten la ayudaría a conseguir todo lo que ella quería, simplemente tenía que seguir con el plan.

Mientras tarareaba, camino hasta llegar a la cocina. Del fondo de un pequeño cajón, y envuelto en algunas telas, saco unas hierbas que parecían estar marchitas. Su sonrisa se amplió más, cuando empezó a cortar las pequeñas hojas.

-" _Muy pronto me amaras… como siempre debía de haber sido_ "

La música que tarareaba, fue interrumpida por un pequeño toquido en la puerta que de la cocina daba a la calle. Dejo las hierbas que antes manipulaba en una mesa, y se dirigió en dirección a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad de ojos saltones y cabello grisáceo.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, aunque fue más difícil de conseguir de lo que creí –dijo, mientras le tendía una pequeña canasta.

Ella la tomo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero cuando vio que el hombre se giraba, se detuvo, y dijo -. ¿Quieres ganarte esta vez cien monedas de oro? –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo totalmente la puerta para que el hombre entrara. Pero éste la miraba de forma reacia. Ya le había dado diez monedas de oro por conseguir aquellas hierbas, las cuales a juzgar por la negativa de varias ancianas a venderlas, debían ser muy peligrosas. Pero la suma irrisoria que le estaba ofreciendo ahora, a pesar de que era extremadamente tentadora, podía meterlo en muchos problemas -. No te preocupes –sonrió de forma suave, para tranquilizarlo -. Simplemente tienes que ayudarme con algo muy sencillo

* * *

-Kouga –el suave llamado, sumado al pequeño toque en uno de sus hombros, provocaron que abriera los ojos.

Kagome lucia preocupada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo en la penosa condición en la cual él se encontraba?

Algunas horas antes, después de agotar casi totalmente el whisky, había, casi arrastrándose, llegado hasta la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera girar el pomo su cuerpo sucumbió ante todo el alcohol que había ingerido, cayendo al lado de la puerta, de donde no fue capaz de volverse a levantar.

-¿Estas bien?

Se quitó algunos mechones que cubrían sus ojos, en un vano intento de no verse tan deplorable.

-Sí, solo… estaba más cansado de lo que pensé –sonrió, tratando de que Kagome se relajara. Pero al hablar, logro lo contrario, ya que en el rostro de la chica apareció una expresión de asco, segundos antes de cubrir su boca, y correr hacia la habitación.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien? –dijo, al llegar frente a la puerta del baño.

-Estuviste ingiriendo licor nuevamente –se escuchó el sonido característico que hace una persona que vomita -. No… -una arcada la interrumpió -, es tu culpa

-" _Lo es_ "

Coloco la frente sobre la puerta, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. La culpa lo estaba destruyendo. Lo ahogaba lenta y dolorosamente. Y él, a pesar de saberlo inútil, trataba de ahogarla con el alcohol.

-" _Idiota… y patético_ "

-Lo siento

Se dirigió a su lado de la habitación. Se quitó la ropa en el camino, entrando al pequeño baño. Agradeciendo a Kae por prepararle la tina. Pero no pudo relajarse. Todo en su vida estaba mal.

Debía olvidarse de Ayame. Debía hacer feliz a Kagome. Y lo más importante, debía mantener unida a su familia.

Pero hasta ahora había tomado pésimas decisiones, creyendo que hacia lo correcto. Decisiones que lo habían condenado.

Después de permanecer por algunos minutos en la tina, decidió salir. Debía empezar a corregir todo lo que había arruinado. Cuando estuvo listo, entro en la habitación de Kagome, encontrándola acostada en la cama. Estaba muy pálida.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y sin mirarla dijo -. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice sobre anular nuestro matrimonio? –ella lo miro, y una pequeña llama de esperanza resurgió en su interior -. Regresare a España después de que des a luz – la miro a los ojos -. Eres libre de venir conmigo o quedarte –ella intento decir algo, pero él prosiguió -. Pero sin importar cuál sea tu decisión, yo te seguiré apoyando como lo prometí.

Amaba a Ayame, pero también a Hojo, y había prometido ayudar a Kagome. Aunque los celos lo envenenaran, ya sus destinos estaban sellados.

La familia siempre es lo primero. Los lazos fraternales son los más importantes. Desde niño le fue inculcado, y aunque tomo malas decisiones, todo lo hizo por ellos… por su familia. Por su vida.

* * *

Respiro profundo, y sonrió, mientras se apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que se le pegaban al rostro gracias a la sustancia roja que cubría totalmente su cuerpo. Miro los ojos vacíos que se encontraban frente a ella, y se levantó, llevando en sus manos la pequeña daña que segundos atrás había hundido una y otra vez en aquel cuerpo hasta el cansancio. Camino hasta el baño, sin importarle el rastro de sangre que sus pies y ropaje dejaban en el piso de madera.

Cuando estuvo frente a la tina, deslizo por sus hombros el camisón rojo que minutos atrás había sido completamente blanco. Dejo la daga sobre la tela que ahora descansaba en el piso, y se metió en la tina, sin importarle limpiarse antes la sangre que cubría su rostro, cabello, brazos y pies. Hundiéndose totalmente en el agua que inmediatamente se tornó rojiza.

Algunos minutos después, salió de la tina, y camino completamente desnuda hasta llegar a un pequeño armario que se encontraba en la habitación. Saco un blusón azul, y se lo coloco. Entre más rápido concluyera la primera parte del plan, más cerca estaría de tener la cabeza de Kikyo en sus manos. Simplemente de imaginarlo, le provocaba un suave y excitante cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Agarro una de las almohadas, y el arma que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Aun los sacrificios que había ofrecido esa noche no terminaban. Camino de forma lenta, mientras tarareaba. Era un vicio que había aprendido de él. Estaba segura de que si estuviera allí, no hubiese podido resistirse ante toda esa sangre que estaba en la cama y el piso, y que antes también resbalaba lentamente de su piel. Todo lo que había hecho era tan hermoso y excitante, que estaba segura de que él no hubiese podido resistirse a la sangre. Naraku hubiese estado orgulloso de ella.

Se detuvo en la sala de estar. Había cinco hombres en el piso, y fragmentos de cerámica que antes formaban pequeñas tazas. Camino hasta el que tenía más cerca. No lo miro a los ojos, pero sabía que la miraba con terror. Igual que la miro Kurohige mientras lo apuñalaba una y otra vez, percatándose como ese terror desaparecía lentamente hasta mostrar el vacío que deja la muerte. Le encantaba esa infusión por esa razón. Las personas eran conscientes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, además de sentir todo el dolor que se les infringía, pero no podían moverse.

Le coloco la almohada en el rostro, y disparo. Lo mismo hizo con tres de los cuatro hombres que quedaban, pero disparándoles en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Al finalizar, se dirigió hasta el último hombre que quedaba con vida en la habitación.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado las ultimas cien monedas de oro –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al observar el terror que reflejaban los ojos del hombre, que incluso lloraba -. Creo que debí darte el té estando más cerca de la habitación –dijo, con fastidio, al caer en cuenta de que, si quería que su historia fuera creíble, tendría que arrastrarlo hasta la habitación donde había matado a Kurohige.

* * *

No necesito girar. Sabia quien había cruzado por la puerta, y aunque trato de evitarlo, su cuerpo se tensó. Escucho los pasos acercarse, y aun que en otra circunstancia le hubiese parecido absurdo, su cuerpo se tensó aún más con cada paso que él daba.

-Kikyo –el sonido de aquella voz pareció cortar su respiración. Ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo a través del espejo. Pero sabía que él se acercaba. Inconscientemente trato de apartarse cuando sintió las manos de él posarse sobre sus sus hombros. A pesar de la tela que la cubría, era como si la piel de él le quemara. Pero el posterior abrazo que él le dio, se lo impidió, y sorprendió.

Necesitaba sentir lo más que pudiera su piel, pero aquel vestido no se lo permitió. Y por eso, sin importarle si ella lo creía patético o no, la abrazo. La retuvo entre sus brazos como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer. La había extrañado más de lo que con palabras pudiera describir.

-¿Por qué volviste antes? –dijo, tratando de que la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento no se reflejara en su voz. Si la situación fuera diferente, hubiese respondido al abrazo sin dudar. A pesar de saber los lazos que los unían, ella no había dejado de extrañarlo en ningún momento.

-Eso carece de importancia – jamás admitiría en voz alta la razón por la que había regresado. Había vuelto antes de su viaje porque la necesitaba. La había extrañado tanto, que había dejado todo lo que antes deseaba solo por estar con ella, a pesar de saber que ella no lo necesitaba o extrañaba.

La beso muy cerca de la oreja. Sabía que sus bajas pasiones estaban a punto de dominarlo, pero no le importaba. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir, aunque fuera efímero, que ella lo amaba.

Ella cerró los ojos. No quería. No debía. Pero si se negaba el sospecharía. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un beso en su cuello, él estaba desatando la cinta de su vestido. Pero casi inmediatamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras mordía sus labios, tratando de ahogar un gemido.

 _Es tu hermano._

Aquella voz se escuchó claramente, provocando que abriera los ojos. Se miró a través del espejo. Ya la parte superior de su vestuario había desaparecido.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a negarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un toquido en la puerta se escuchó, y segundos después un sonido de molestia salió de los labios de él.

-La cena esta lista –la voz de Kaede se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-No he probado bocado desde hace algunas horas –aunque era una excusa un poco tonta, agradecía que gracias a algo tan trivial pudiera evitar tener contacto íntimo con él.

Él no respondió, pero si sabía que estaba de mal humor. Observo por el espejo como entraba al baño, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La comida no le pasaba por la garganta. A demás de no tener apetito, sentía unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Momentáneamente había podido evitar mantener relaciones con él, pero sabía que cuando entraran nuevamente a la habitación, no tendría ninguna excusa para negarse.

Escucho algunos pasos, y a pesar de que sintió la mirada de él sobre ella, no lo miro. Solo se concentró en la comida que tenía en el plato. De esa forma transcurrió toda la cena.

Ahora, se encontraba acostada, cubierta lo más que podía con la sabana. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, cerró los ojos. Escucho algunos ruidos, y unos minutos después sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando sintió una caricia en la cadera. Caricia que se fue extendiendo lentamente hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, deteniéndose debajo de su pecho.

Se encogió un poco cuando unos labios se posaron en el hueco que formaba su cuello y hombro. Y cuando la mano volvió a bajar tortuosamente por su cuerpo, tuvo que poner su mente en blanco, rogando pensar en cualquier otra cosa para que su cuerpo no empezara a reaccionar.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu olor –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras se pegaba totalmente al cuerpo de ella.

Sintió los dedos de él directamente sobre su piel, subiendo lentamente por su pierna izquierda, erizando inevitablemente la piel a su paso.

Se maldijo internamente. Si no encontraba la forma de detener lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo, no podría detenerlo hasta que el acto llegara a su fin. Tenía que…

Un gemido, proveniente de sus labios interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él le había mordido el hombro, pero su gemido no era resultado del dolor.

 _Es tu hermano._

Cerró las piernas, cuando los dedos empezaron a subir por la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, provocando que el riera. Estaba tomando su actitud como un sensual desafío, uno que el rechazo. O eso fue lo que pensó cuando él se alejó. Pero su alivio duro simplemente un par de segundos, antes de que sintiera como algo iniciaba un lento recorrido desde su tobillo hacia arriba, provocando que apretara el rostro contra la almohada. Él se había propuesto torturarla con aquella lengua. ¿Por qué Dios permitía esa agonizante tortura?.

-No… -apretó los labios, reteniendo un gemido cuando sintió una pequeña mordida de la parte izquierda de su cadera. Llevo hasta él una de sus manos, tratando de apartarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fueron pequeñas caricias en forma de beso, que se dirigían lentamente hacia su ingle.

 _Lo que sientes está mal._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras apretaba la sabana que estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Ella lo sabía. Lo que sentía por él era enfermo. Pero por más que lo supiera, al mismo tiempo su cerebro no lo veía como algo extraño o desagradable.

Los besos no llegaron al destino que ella ansiaba. Pero la lengua si siguió su camino hasta su ombligo. Y sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se cerraron sobre su cabello. Todo a su alrededor ya parecía irreal, por lo cual, si no se sostenía a él, se sentía propensa a caer.

Había extrañado tanto aquellos labios sobre su piel. Había extrañado aquella sensación de calor que quedaba en cada centímetro de piel por la cual pasaban aquellos labios. Era como si él la estuviera quemando lenta y placenteramente con cada uno de sus besos.

 _Lo que hicieron es una abominación._

A pesar de que el calor, que aumentaba paulatinamente, no la dejaba pensar en absolutamente nada, aquellas palabras se colaban en su cabeza, sacándola de aquella burbuja en que él la estaba arrastrando lentamente con placer.

Tomo la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, mientras trataba de ahogar algunos gemidos, y aferrándose a toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, dijo -. No… quiero, para. Me siento indispuesta –los besos se detuvieron a algunos centímetros de su pecho. Pero ella no abrió los ojos, a sabiendas que él la miraba fijamente.

Se formó un silencio muy incómodo, que fue interrumpido algunos segundos después por un suspiro, y posteriormente sintió su cuerpo caer en la cama, pero casi inmediatamente se levantó, dejándola a solas en la habitación.

 _Lo que sientes está mal._

Se bajó el blusón que utilizaba para dormir, cubriéndose lo más que podía con este, y se acurruco de forma fetal, cubriéndose también con la sabana. Y sin poder evitarlo, como las noches anteriores, lloró, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada para que nadie escuchara como todas aquellas noches sus sollozos. Se sentía asqueada. Sentía mucho asco por lo que sentía. Sentía mucho asco hacia sí misma por desear y amar a su hermano.

Dos horas después la puerta se abrió, por lo cual se quedó completamente quieta. Él se acostó al otro extremo de la cama, y en ese lugar permaneció. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a intentar dormir, pero unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura. Pensando que nuevamente él intentaría mantener contacto íntimo con ella, no se movió.

-Te extrañe mucho –fue un pequeño susurro casi inaudible A pesar de que creía que ella estaba dormida, hablo lo más bajo que pudo para que ella no se despertara -. No había un día en que no deseara verte, Kikyo, lo cual alimentaba mi mayor temor –le beso el cuello, antes de que colocar el rostro muy cerca de su cabello. Amaba mucho su olor. Amaba todo en ella más que cualquier otra cosa. Desde que lo había distinguido no lo había olvidado, y estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría -. Yo… -se pegó más a ella, y suspiro -, más que a la vida misma, Kikyo

.

.

.

* * *

Es tarde, pero… ¡Feliz inicio de año!… hacia mucho que no actualizaba –merezco torturas, lo se :/), pero no podía. Aun me causa curiosidad por qué me siguen llegando mensajes preguntándome si abandone la historia, cuando en una ocasión especifique que cualquier decisión que tomara se las haría saber, además de que en caso de que decidiera no volver a escribir terminaría antes mis historias. Primero, sé que no les importa, por las clases se me hacía imposible –creo que ya había dicho que estudiaba mañana y tarde… parecía zombie por la falta de sueño xd-, y ahora… no inicie este año muy bien, estoy un poco enferma, por eso pido la mejor de las virtudes… paciencia.

Espero disfruten el capítulo, ya había advertido antes que no serían muy largos… además como estoy… en fin…no sé, no me convenció la escena de Naraku y Kikyo, tal vez cuando este mejor la edite. Pobre… él tampoco tuvo buen inicio de año jajja.

Ayame… podre chica... lo que se te ocurre cuando estas enferma –corre antes de que la acribillen jajja-

Hojo o Kouga…. ¿Elegir?, ¿por qué no los dos? (?)

Tratare de escribir algo de Demonios Extintos, pero sean pacientes, por favor.

Gracias por leer, y por los reviews, especialmente a:

 **773** (Hola. Sí, no salieron mucho, pero necesitaba adelantar la historia de los demás… la mamá de Kikyo… dentro de poco se sabrá… aun me duele lo de cruel, solo espero que este fragmento te anime… saludos)

 **Erza** (¡Hola!, tú si tienes la llama de la juventud ajajaja. Siempre sé que eres tú jajja. Yo también… Hojo o Kouga, ya veremos cómo va. Si, la vida –autora- es muy cruel. Igualmente… feliz inicio de año… saludos)

 **Kyori Deemo** (Hola. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal. No puedo evitar pensar cuando alguien menciona una pareja, así fue que nacio esta historia, una lectora lloro por cómo había terminado la pareja y en broma sugirió que escribiera una jajja… tal vez algún día te complazca, pero en "el hilo" del anime –un viaje a la época de Kagome…si mi loca imaginación ajja-. Soy droga xd… me gustan los mensajes largos –hablo mucho-… aunque corto espero te guste… saludos)

 **Ley1030** (Hola. Gracias…. Esta vez es corto, pero espero te agrade… saludos)

 **Rijeayko** (Corre mientras mira a todos los lados xd. Hola. Bien… tal vez te alcance a emocionar y… poom…creo que soy malita jajja… pero al menos Kouga ya se confesó –sonrisa nerviosa-. Sí, creo que me pase, pero ya las cosas van avanzando… ya veremos que hacen los chicos… la madre de Kikyo… ya veremos que hace… saludos –corre antes de que la alcance-)

 **Maat Sejmet** (Hola… nunca te había leído, pero por si las… bienvenida… gracias. Espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Kenia Abraxas Guillen** (Hola… ¿bienvenida?... en fin… es grato saberlo, gracias… espero siga siendo de tu agrado… saludos)

 **Margot** (Es que soy igual de mala muajja mujajja… ok, exagero ajajja. Pobre Naraku, escucho tus suplicas, y Kikyo lo está castigando… Kouga, pobre chico, todo se le complico… bueno, espero siga siendo de tu agrado… saludos)

Espero siga siendo de su agrado... ¿Opiniones?

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_


	19. Chapter 19

Hola.

A pasado otra larga temporada desde la última vez que actualice… espero estén bien.

En esta ocasión seré breve. La razón por la que no he actualizado es porque no lo voy a hacer... por lo menos no por ahora –antes no había podido comunicarlo-. Como mencione en diferentes ocasiones no cuento con mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la historia, pero después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo decidí dejarla en receso, ya que nesito concentrarme en lo que ahora consume mi tiempo. Además no quiero descuidar la historia hasta el punto de "dañarla" por la falta de tiempo.

 **Mientras este mensaje siga en este medio no habrá actualización -** también aplica para _Demonios extintos-_.

Gracias a todos por seguir aún la historia.

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_


End file.
